


Вбоквел к "Новому году" от Mariata

by ekemen, Scandia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 54
Words: 132,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekemen/pseuds/ekemen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Модерн-АУ, наши дни, Канада-США-Перу-далее везде, Фили (канадский полицейский, в итоге - бывший) и Кили (звезда вечеринок без определенных занятий), рейтинг NC-21 (честно! Текст выносит мозг)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Новый год](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151931) by [Mariata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariata/pseuds/Mariata). 



> Все началось спонтанно и довольно невинно. Никто и предположить не мог тогда, во что это выльется и чем кончится. В итоге - девять месяцев такого горячечного укура и необъятный фик, который очень часто писал себя сам, не сильно спрашивая авторов. Получилось отменно, без ложной скромности. Загляденье просто. Авторы пока еще частично без сознания, но тем не менее, кое-что сказать должны.  
> Во-первых, спасибо маме. Если б не Mariata со своим "Новым годом" - этого фика просто не было бы. Дальше мы, конечно, и сами справились, но идея оказалась очень плодотворной. У фика даже названия собственного нет. Для нас он - просто Вбоквел. Наш Вбоквел. Таким в памяти авторов и останется.  
> Во-вторых, спасибо дорогому соавтору. Для меня это первый (надеюсь, не единственный) опыт коллективного творчества. Если б не Ekemen - as she is - ничего бы просто не было.  
> В-третьих, если вдруг кому придет охота комментировать - авторы не слепые и сами видят все "особенности" этого текста. Что время скачет, что разностилье такое, какого не бывает, многое спорно и местами ООС. Но для нас все гармонично. Именно таким мы и хотели видеть этот текст.  
> Пока что - всем спасибо. Наслаждайтесь.  
> Специальные предупреждения: текст не для нежных фиалок. Местами (часто) жесткий и грубый. Много мата, насилия, кровьмясокишки, неприглядные стороны жизни.  
> Но - про любовь. Это самое важное.

Пообедав в ресторанчике на берегу, Кили вернулся в отель. Послонялся немного в холле, взял пива в баре, потом решил поднялся на крышу, к бассейну, откуда открывался восхитительный вид на город и на пляж. Бассейн был небольшим, особо не поплаваешь, но Кили все же с наслаждением понежился в нагретой солнцем воде, а потом завалился на лежак, развернув его к океану. Вытянулся, закрыл глаза.

«Вот это жизнь...» - мысли в голове текли ленивые, плавные. Усталость и напряжение последних дней отпустили, и он, как ребенок, которого родители неожиданно отпустили с приятелями в парк посреди напряженной учебной недели, с радостью предавался своему внезапному фешенебельному оплаченному безделью.

На лицо и грудь внезапно упала тень — кто-то, встав рядом, закрыл ему солнце. Кили, недовольно поморщившись, приподнял темные очки и посмотрел на высокого мужчину, остановившегося возле соседнего лежака с коктейльным бокалом в руке. Мужчина, совсем не думая извиняться, изучающе разглядывал его, чуть покачиваясь с носков на пятки. Затем коротко спросил:

\- На отдыхе здесь?

\- Ага, - Кили широко улыбнулся в ответ и сделал большой глоток пива из банки.

Незнакомец, чуть задев Кили коленом, присел на соседний лежак. Снял очки в тонкой золотой оправе, устало потер глаза. В ухе блеснула серьга. Пристально взглянув на Кили еще раз, неожиданно положил руку на бедро и продолжил:

\- Значит, отдыхаешь... А как насчет немного поработать?

Кили, от неожиданности чуть не поперхнувшись пивом, с удивлением уставился на незнакомца.

\- Откуда... Как вы узнали?

Тот, усмехнувшись, небрежно оперся на спинку лежака и поставил свой бокал на низенький столик.

\- Малыш, я слишком долго живу на свете, чтобы ошибаться в таких очевидных вещах. Так что, согласен?

\- Сколько?

- Да как обычно, - незнакомец дернул плечом и, поднявшись, бросил ему на грудь небольшой картонный прямоугольник. - Заканчивай свои водные процедуры и приходи. Я жду тебя через четверть часа.

Повернулся и пошел к лифту.

Кили взял карточку. Это была стандартная визитка отеля. На обороте был написан номер — 5 «А». Взяв со столика буклет, он полистал его и обнаружил, что незнакомец занимает один из пяти роскошных люксов, предлагающих постояльцам шикарные виды на Лиму и эксклюзивное круглосуточное обслуживание в номерах.

«Какого черта он дал мне карточку? Я же не согласился. Кажется...» - подумал он, уже понимая, что пойдет. Шикарный отель — это, конечно, хорошо, но лишняя сотня- другая долларов ему точно не помешают. Подумаешь, что тут такого? Всего-то делов - на час или два...

Совсем некстати вспомнился Фили. Вспомнилось, как они валялись на кровати в коттедже в Блу Маунтинс, как тот ласкал его, смеялся, заглядывая в глаза, как старался, чтобы Кили было хорошо... Затолкав эти мысли подальше, Кили поднялся с лежака и, бросив полотенце в большую плетеную корзину, насвистывая направился к выходу.

* * *

Стукнув пару раз для приличия в дверь номера 5 "А", он почти сразу же толкнул дверь. Вошел в холл, огляделся. Мда..., а он-то думал, что живет в роскошных апартаментах пятизвездочного отеля... Номер бы просто огромным. Огромным был холл, балкон — даже, скорее, терраса, - видная сквозь отодвинутую стеклянную дверь. Спальня, дверь в которую сейчас была закрыта, тоже наверняка поражала воображения своими размерами. Незнакомец сидел за письменным столом и, сосредоточенно глядя в экран, что-то быстро печатал на клавиатуре ноутбука. Рядом лежали два мобильника — совсем простых и вызывающе дешевых. Кили поразился — он, что, не может позволить себе купить айфон? Тогда какого черта он делает в этом роскошном номере?

Незнакомец взглянул на него поверх стекол очков и коротко сказал:

\- Пришел? Отлично. Спальня — направо. Там две двери — в гардеробную и в ванную. Надеюсь, не заблудишься, - усмехнувшись, он мельком глянул на экран, и слегка нахмурился. - Мне нужно закончить с работой. У тебя полчаса, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Все необходимое найдешь в ванной на столике и в шкафу. И, пожалуйста — будь аккуратен.

Сказав эти несколько фраз, он вновь углубился в свой ноутбук, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Кили хмыкнул и, обойдя комнату по кругу, с независимым видом прошествовал в спальню. Посредине ее стояла огромная кровать — ну, кто бы сомневался! - застеленная белоснежным шелковым покрывалом. Резко потянув за один угол и сдернув его, Кили чуть не сел от удивления на пол: белье было ярко-красным. В один миг постель заполыхала, наполнив комнату отблесками малинового, алого и почему-то золотого: по стенам побежали яркие сполохи, сам воздух, казалось, стал гуще и плотнее.

"Ну, вот. Опять извращенец какой-то..." - с тоской подумал Кили, обводя взглядом комнату в поисках тех самых двух дверей. Попробовал угадать поначалу, какая из них ведет в ванную. Толкнул правую, вошел внутрь, щелкнув выключателем. Не попал: оказался внутри гардеробной. Она была совершенно пуста, лишь на одной из полок стоял чемодан коричневой кожи, да на вешалках висело несколько светлых льняных пиджаков. Кили погасил в гардеробной свет и вышел наружу.

В ванной действительно было все, что нужно, и даже больше: на столике возле раковины поверх стопки махровых полотенец лежал пакет с одноразовой клизмой и всем, что прилагалось к этому приятному занятию. Скривившись, Кили взял его в руки, повертел и с раздражением бросил обратно. Присел на край ванной, стал бездумно крутить позолоченные вентили туда-сюда.

«Вот же скотина какая... Что еще дальше тогда выдумает... Раз так, тремя сотнями точно у меня не отделается».

Через полчаса, обернув вокруг бедер полотенце, он вышел из ванной. Незнакомец все еще был в гостиной. Он уже оставил в покое свой ноутбук и теперь мерил комнату широкими шагами, разговаривая по одному из телефонов. Увидев Кили, махнул тому рукой, давая понять, что скоро закончит, и вышел на балкон, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.

Кили, машинально тормоша не до конца высушенные феном после душа волосы, присел на край постели, ожидая, когда тот вернется. Ни ложиться, ни снимать полотенце не стал — черт его знает, этого старого извращенца, с чего ему захочется начать... Припомнил свои прежние неожиданные опыты. Откровенно говоря, пока что ему везло — его даже ни разу серьезно не избили. Синяки, конечно, случались — на бедрах и ягодицах, царапины на спине от острых ногтей... Но до сих пор он ухитрялся обходиться без переломов и серьезных разрывов. Все потому, что настоящим профи он не был — так, тусовался на вечеринках, где собиралась довольно пугливая и стеснительная публика, не позволявшая себе отрываться по полной.

Закончив говорить по телефону и бросив его на диван в гостиной, незнакомец вошел в спальню. По-прежнему думая о чем-то своем, рассеянно взглянул на Кили. Тот улыбнулся ему самой обольстительной из своих улыбок, которая действовала на возрастных клиентов всегда безотказно — открытой, мальчишеской и немного смущенной. Тот досадливо поморщился, сделал неопределенный жест рукой и, подойдя к Кили, взял его за подбородок. Посмотрев в глаза спросил:

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- А как тебе хочется, чтобы меня звали? - тихо спросил Кили, по-прежнему «застенчиво» улыбаясь. Пока что игра начиналась по знакомым ему правилам.

Незнакомец досадливо поморщился и больно сжал кожу.

\- Оставь эти штучки для своих малолеток. Раздевайся.

Кили обиженно моргнул, стер улыбку с лица и принялся разматывать полотенце. Незнакомец тоже стал раздеваться: привычно и буднично, не выражая никакого нетерпения и страсти. Черт возьми, он, похоже, вообще не выражал никакого интереса к происходящему. Хотя, когда тот обернулся, Кили увидел, что он уже порядочно возбужден.

Сдернув на пол одеяло, он улегся на постель на бок, подпер голову рукой и махнул Кили, приглашая лечь рядом. Тот проворно подобрался ближе, вновь начав несмело улыбаться. Незнакомец оценивающе оглядел его, погладил бедра, пробежал длинными пальцами по твердым мышцам и отрывисто спросил:

\- Танцуешь? Или гоняешь на байке?

\- Я учусь в колледже. Математика и....

Не дослушав, тот расхохотался во все горло, на мгновенье запрокинув голову назад.

\- Ладно, студент. Меньше слов — меньше вранья. Надеюсь, в том колледже, где ты изучал свои науки, вам преподавали материал в полном объеме, без досадных пробелов, - он сгреб подушки к изголовью кровати и сел, опершись на них спиной, широко расставил ноги и лениво поглядел на Кили из-под полуопущенных ресниц. - Для начала возьми в рот.

Тот понятливо кивнул, не удержавшись от очередной дурацкой улыбки и, хорошенько облизнув губы и тихонько откашлявшись, склонился над его членом. Незнакомец, поерзав и устроившись поудобней, властным голосом продолжал подавать отрывистые реплики:

\- На четвереньки встань. Дрочи себе. Не так, повернись боком. Я должен видеть, - усмехнувшись, неожиданно снизошел до объяснений. - Люблю смотреть, как возбуждаются малолетки. Как мало вам надо — пару раз рукой махнул, и готово, задымилось уже...

«Тоже мне, нашел малолетку...» - почему-то обиделся Кили, хотя всегда предпочитал, когда работал, отключать критическое восприятие действительности: ни мыслей, не чувств, просто молчать, понятливо улыбаться и слушать, что там бормочет клиент, стараясь разобраться в его мутных фантазиях.

Незнакомец замолчал, закрыл глаза и откинулся на подушках. Кили старательно сосал его член, чувствуя, как тот постепенно становится все тверже, больше, заполняя рот целиком, заставляя сильно растягивать губы. «Вот повезло-то опять...» - невольно вспомнил, как полгода назад на заправке его как следует отодрал один бугай-дальнобойщик прямо в кабине своего трака, пока его напарник ходил им обоим за гамбургерами и кофе. Вообще-то Кили предпочитал не смешивать две своих основных профессии, но тут деньги нужны были просто позарез, чтобы к вечеру заплатить долг за квартиру. Марсела была на мели: вторую неделю валялась дома с синяками на пол-лица — навернулась с мотоцикла со своим пьяным дружком и, похоже, сломала нос. Вот и пришлось ему подставиться явно не под свой размер, хотя сразу было понятно, что жалкий полтинник того не стоит: еще долго Кили ходил, морщась, стараясь не слишком широко расставлять ноги. Он вспомнил, как стоял на четвереньках, опустив голову между то и дело подламывающихся рук, задыхаясь под весом навалившейся на него необъятной туши, от которой разило тошнотворной смесью давно немытого тела, пережаренного прогорклого масла для фастфуда и вчерашнего пивного перегара. Бугай матерился в голос в так каждому удару и вбивался в его зад, то и дело норовя сгрести шершавой, бугрящейся каменными мозолями ладонью член Кили и проехаться перепачканными машинным маслом пальцами по головке.

От этих воспоминаний Кили передернуло. Он судорожно сглотнул и некстати закашлялся. Виновато моргая, исподтишка глянул на клиента и хотел было продолжить, но тут уже открыл глаза и скомандовал:

\- Довольно. Садись на край.

Обошел его, встал спереди. Поводил членом по губам и подбородку, несколько раз ощутимо вздрогнул и закусил губу — видимо, щетина неожиданно коварно кольнула чувствительную от возбуждения плоть.

\- Открой рот. Еще. Не дергайся, не задушу. Расслабь горло. Что ты как маленький, в первый раз, что ли?

Кили, почувствовав, как член скользнул по небу и стал проталкиваться дальше в глотку, невольно заерзал, протестующе замычал, судорожно сжав пальцами простынь по бокам от себя. Хорошо, хоть ума хватило не вцепиться руками и не оттолкнуть клиента — тогда можно было бы ожидать чего угодно: от пощечины до выталкивания голым за дверь. А тот, продолжая настойчиво толкаться все глубже, внезапно заговорил вкрадчивым, ласковым шепотом:

\- Вот так, малыш... Хорошо... Еще немного... Совсем чуть-чуть потерпи.... Сейчас станет легче.

Кили терпел, как мог. Старался расслабиться, судорожно вдыхая носом, изо всех сил пытаясь подавить неудержимо накатывающийся рвотных рефлекс. Что и говорить, «глубокая глотка» - это было совсем не его амплуа, он прекрасно знал это сам.  
А незнакомец все продолжал шептать что-то одобрительное, почти ласковое, поглаживая его одной рукой по голове, зарывая в во влажные волосы длинные пальцы, а другой осторожно массируя судорожно напряженные мышцы шеи, стараясь успокоить, расслабить.

От напряжения у Кили из сильно зажмуренных глаз выступили слезы. Проложили соленые дорожки по щекам, потерялись в отросшей щетине. Он хотел было вытереть их, но незнакомец поймал его руки и, разведя их в стороны сказал:

\- Ну, нет. Сейчас это тоже мое. Я заплатил сполна в том числе и за это зрелище, - с этими словами он перестал гладить шею, провел пальцами по щекам, собирая горячую соленую влагу и поднес их глазам, пристально разглядывая. Потом медленно коснулся языком кончиков пальцев, осторожно слизывая с них слезы Кили.

«Заплатил ты, как же, - зло подумал Кили, по-прежнему давясь и задыхаясь от каждого его движения. - Посмотрим еще, как заплатишь. Вот дерьмо. Скотина какая... Скорей бы уж кончил, что ли...»

А незнакомец, похоже, словно подслушав его мысли, кончать и вовсе не собирался. Последний раз засадив Кили в горло по самые яйца и сильно прижав его лицо к своему паху, он оттолкнул парня от себя и вновь скомандовал:

\- На колени, живо. Спиной ко мне.

Кили повиновался. Встал посреди кровати на четвереньки, сильно выпятив зад и привычно поводя им вправо-влево, приглашая, привлекая внимание. За спиной зашуршало. Холодные смоченные смазкой пальцы небрежно коснулись ануса. Возникла мгновенная пауза — увидел тату - затем незнакомец, фыркнув, сказал:

\- Художник, твою мать.... Любитель изящных искусств...

Кили привычно вздрогнул в первое мгновенье, когда член толкнулся в задницу. Сразу же постарался расслабиться, чтобы не было слишком чувствительно от такого резкого проникновения. Поймав ритм, принялся подмахивать, одновременно лаская себя.

Незнакомец, похоже, не возражал. Иногда, хоть и нечасто, ему попадались любители помучить, подразнить, не давая кончить до последнего, заставляя перетерпеть все мыслимые пределы, после которых желанная разрядка становилась почти недостижимой, превращаясь из удовольствия в настоящую пытку. Сегодняшний клиент, похоже, не имел ничего против того, чтобы мальчик сам позаботился о себе. Вот он задвигался быстрее, резче и, несколько раз шумно выдохнув, кончил, сильно прижав бедра Кили к своему паху. Тому тоже хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы излиться, мстительно забрызгивая спермой манерные алые простыни.

Незнакомец в последний раз сильно сжал его бедра и вышел. Снял презерватив, бросил на пол. Довольно жмурясь, откинулся на спину, вытянувшись во весь свой немалый рост. Кили осторожно пристроился рядом, ожидая, что от него потребуется дальше. Болтать, похоже, не следовало, поэтому он просто тихо лежал, отдыхая и украдкой вытирая истерзанный рот.

\- Ляг на спину и подними руки вверх, - внезапно донеслось до Кили. Он с удивлением открыл глаза и повиновался. Незнакомец, свесившись с кровати, выдернул плетеный кожаный ремень из своих светлых брюк и, сделав из него петлю, одним ловким жестом захлестнул запястья Кили, притянув их к резному изголовью кровати.

«Ну вот, началось..., - с тоской подумал он. - А я-то, дурак, решил, что уже валить можно. Который, интересно, час? Как бы Чарли не приперся раньше времени...»

А в слух добавил:

\- Только, пожалуйста, без синяков. И не по лицу. И вообще-то — мы так не договаривались.

\- Да? - незнакомец изумленно вскинул бровь. - А разве мы вообще как-то договаривались? Договариваться, малыш, нужно до, а не после. Запомни. Наверняка пригодится в жизни.

С этими словами он принялся не спеша, по-хозяйски поглаживать Кили. Прошелся сильными ладонями сначала по груди, пощипал вмиг затвердевшие соски. Пробурчал что-то типа: «Эх, молодежь... мне бы твои годы...». Погладил плоский живот, пощекотал пупок. Кили дернулся, невольно рассмеявшись. Сказал виновато:

\- Щекотно очень. Извините.

Тот промолчал, словно и не заметил, продолжая руками изучать его тело. Согнул ноги, развел их в стороны. Кили лежал, закрыв глаза, и откровенно наслаждался происходящим. Нечасто клиенты баловали его после секса такими прикосновениями. Как правило, его норовили побыстрее выпихнуть за дверь, расплатившись, или просто теряли к нему интерес до следующего подхода, если он был нанят на целую ночь. Немного смущали стянутые над головой руки, но, похоже, ничего плохого ему не грозило. Незнакомец явно насытился и продолжать прямо сейчас не собирался. А хочется трогать — пусть трогает, от Кили не убудет.

Между тем проворные пальцы коснулись еще не закрывшегося входа и проскользнули внутрь, поглаживая горячие гладкие стенки. Кили вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Незнакомец не смотрел ему в лицо, целиком сосредоточившись на том зрелище, что открывалось ему сейчас между ног Кили. Осторожно продолжая водить пальцами внутри и, нащупав простату, он несколько раз надавил на нее кончиком пальца. Кили поерзал, давая понять, что он все-таки живой человек, а не подопытный образец для исследований.

Незнакомец снова надавил и тихо спросил:

\- Приятно, да?

\- Приятно. Но не сейчас, - вышло резче, чем Кили собирался сказать, и он поспешил загладить свою оплошность. - Я просто хотел сказать, что...

Незнакомец небрежно махнул другой рукой, отметая его объяснения. Вытащил пальцы, вытер их об простынь. Еще раз погладил пупок, оттянул тонкую кожицу, словно что-то прикидывая. На этот раз Кили стерпел, не заерзал и не засмеялся. И тут незнакомец быстро поднес руку к своему уху и, раскрутив замок, вынул серьгу. Она была довольно необычной конструкции: замок, служившей одновременно оправой камню, накручивался на резьбу, закрывая место разъема дуги. Когда серьга раскрылась, стало видно, что один край дуги полый и в него входит другой, острый, как игла. И вот эту самую иглу, оттянув кожу пупка, незнакомец и вонзил Кили в живот. Быстро сделав прокол, он уже соединил концы дуги и закручивал замок, когда Кили издал первый вопль ярости и боли.

\- Ты что, охренел? Ты что делаешь?

\- Это тебе на память. Красивый, правда? Якутский. А гранят в Амстердаме. Ноль восемь карата.

Не обращая внимания на яростно вырывающегося мальчишку, он стер с его живота кровь, еще раз, наклонившись, полюбовался своей работой и продолжил:

\- Хорошо получилось. Молодец, что не дернулся, вот и не разорвало. У тебя красивый пупок: аккуратный, глубокий и ровной формы. Люблю такие. Согласись, грех же не украсить такую красоту. Полагаю, как ухаживать за ранкой, ты знаешь.

Он встал и оделся. Вынул бумажник из кармана брюк. Бросил на кровать несколько стодолларовых купюр, двумя пальцами выудил оттуда же карточку и положил ее сверху.

\- Когда вернешься домой — позвони мне. Может быть, я захочу тебя видеть еще.

\- Куда — домой? - Кили от неожиданности перестал извиваться и дергаться.

\- Ну, где ты там живешь: Канада, Штаты? Ты же не хочешь сказать, что ты местный? - незнакомец усмехнулся уголком рта. - Старушка-Европа тоже явно не отпустила бы так далеко от себя скромного студента-математика с проколотым языком. Так что выбор не велик. Все, мне пора. Собирайся. Душ примешь у себя, если он тебе нужен. Мне нужно работать.

С этими словами он развязал ремень и вышел из спальни, притворив за собой дверь. Через несколько мгновений до Кили донеслись загрузочные звуки Windows. Потом незнакомец вновь стал звонить по телефону, но голос его быстро затих — он снова вышел на балкон.

Вечеринка была окончена.

Кили лежал, оторопело глядя на свой живот, на котором теперь красовался выпачканный его собственной кровью круглый бриллиант весьма нехилого размера — миллиметров семь или восемь в диаметре. Он встал, как во сне побрел в ванную. Нащупав бумажные салфетки, промокнул живот, поморщился. Натянул футболку и шорты. Вновь вышел в спальню, собрал деньги с постели, не считая, сунул купюры в карман. Посмотрел на карточку: там был только номер телефона, никаких имен и названий. Кили отправил ее вслед за деньгами и молча выскользнул из спальни.

Незнакомец стоял на балконе и продолжал говорить по телефону. Не обернулся — он просто ничего не слышал из-за закрытой двери. Кили потоптался мгновенье в гостиной и вышел из номера в коридор, щелкнув замком.

На негнущихся ногах ошалело спустился по лестнице на четыре этажа вниз, почему-то не воспользовавшись лифтом. Войдя в номер и стащив футболку, молча уставился на свой живот. Вынул из кармана сотенные, сосчитал — их было пять.

«И что, интересно, я скажу теперь Фили?» - очень вовремя подумал он, вытаскивая из мини-бара бутылку виски, нагребая в стакан лед и навзничь валясь на постель.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Кили вылез из душа, уже стемнело. Чарли все еще колупался с машиной, либо отсиживался у себя. Пощелкал каналами — скука смертная, ни слова не понять. Лениво оделся – в бар, что ли? Спать категорически не хотелось.

В интерьер бара, казалось, попробовали впихнуть все, что можно из глянцевых журналов по дизайну. Уж Кили-то не считал себя эстетом, а и то поморщился. Латиносы.

Понятно, народ не ломится – пара на диване, рыжеватый европеоид гладит айфончик с краю стойки.

Вот перуанским Гиннесом лучше не рисковать, а джин с тоником, чтоб не нажравшись, повеселиться – самое оно. В этом жутком неоне народная музыка стояла таким же колом, как темное пиво. Кили отпивал из стакана, набирая и стирая смс для Фили, наблюдал за вымученной улыбкой парнишки-бармена, вкалывающего здесь же еще и на ресепшене – он вчера отдавал ему ключ-карточку.

То Чарли тут как тут, то вдруг — словно волки его съели.

Что-то подкатилось к нему по стойке и, ударившись об руку, упало и зазвенело. Толстое обручальное кольцо, Кили таких и не видел – чуть не сантиметр шириной, из красноватого золота. Вот он, телефонный гипноз в действии – минуту назад там никого не было — сидящий сбоку посетитель протянул к нему ладонью вверх руку, навалившись всем телом на стойку. Какой-то белозубый индейский метис, ослепительно красивый на фоне пугающего местного контингента.

— Lo siento.

Да что ж за напасть сегодня! – но спинной мозг вырвал победу в спринте и Кили, сунув телефон в задний карман, развернул ту самую улыбку из арсенала, уже изрядно сегодня помятую. Вложил кольцо в раскрытые смуглые пальцы, задержавшись на пару секунд. В конце концов, просто приятно. Метис придвинулся вплотную:

— Я Целестино, вместо Фернана. Искал тебя в номере,— английский старательный, но паиньку парень не напоминал вовсе. — Товар здесь.

Улыбка сразу исчезла. В живот как ледяных кирпичей подложили. Надо было мобилу из рук не выпускать. Где Чарли черти носят?!

— Допивай, торопимся.

— Мне никто не звонил, — упрямо вскинулся Кили.

Целестино улыбнулся еще шире, коротко глянув в сторону бармена, нагнулся к самому уху, прошептал, притягивая за локоть:

— Тихо вставай, пойдем со мной.

И сбоку, там, где сердце, между ребер Кили уперлось острие. Нож.

Казалось, он слегка придерживает подвыпившего приятеля за плечи одной рукой, под локоть – другой. Хватка у Целестино была как у бультерьера. Быстро пересекли холл, ввалились одновременно в лифт, парень что-то громко говорил ему по-испански, посмеиваясь, глаза резво обшаривали окрестности. Кили хотелось громко закричать прямо здесь. Мысль какая-то хаотически металась в башке, не давая сосредоточится. Судя по всему, она была сильно нетрезва.

Двери лифта сомкнулись, Кили открыл было рот, но, почувствовав более настойчивый упор кончика ножа, передумал. Камеры! – вдруг дошло до него. Широкая улыбка на смуглом лице сверкала из зеркал со всех трех сторон.

Этаж седьмой, и номер – не его. Понятно, что парень пришел с пустыми руками. «Ну, а расстраивался, что не влипал по-серьезному» — единственное связное успел подумать Кили, входя в чужую комнату, и получил удар рукояткой ножа по затылку. Телефон выскальзывал из заднего кармана джинсов налету.

Лежит он на мягком, локти нещадно стянуты за спиной – даже дышать больно. Приводит в чувство лучше любого нашатыря. На кровати. И полностью раздет. Это вселяет тихую надежду — вдруг все обойдется по-привычному, тем более, что Целестино, сидящий в ногах на краю кровати, тоже лишь в трусах.

— Очнулся. Хорошо, у нас мало времени, — копается на журнальном столике с зеркальной поверхностью, тон деловой и появился акцент. Распотрошенный мобильник рядом с огромным, килограмма на два, пакетом кокса, тоже вскрытым. Паспорт. Точными движениями ножа метис делит белую гору на части и ссыпает в пакетики размером со спичечный коробок. Кили осторожно перевернулся на бок. – Даже рот не открывай. Слушай. Оба твои дружка из полиции сейчас с Фернаном.

Челюсть у Кили отвисла и не осталась незамеченной, Целестино ухмыльнулся:

— Не знал, что их двое? Ну зачем, конечно. Нечего было сразу же ломится к тебе в номер с жучками. С копами связываться никому не светит, самое умное – забыть про тебя. Но подружайка твоя попалась, сам вляпался, приятели наворотили без меры. Чтоб совсем в накладе не остаться, свозишь нам партию через Нью-Йорк. Полиция американская, никто тебя не потревожит. Рейс через три часа.

Волосы у Кили встали дыбом по всему телу.

— Не рассчитывай, они не скоро всполошатся. Мало ли – связь плохая. Если все аккуратно сделать, глядишь, и ребята твои останутся в живых, — Целестино сел вполоборота, дофасовывая наркотик. — Знаешь, почему мы работаем с блядями? Помимо прочих достоинств типа алчности и беспринципности, в вас очень много помещается. Как думаешь, смогу я засунуть в тебя хотя бы килограмм?

Тут уж Кили длинно, с чувством, выматерился.

\- У кокаина две приятные особенности, отметь. Он отлично обезболивает, а вот это, — метис ткнул в маленький пакетик пальцем. – Если порвется, убьет тебя минут за пять. А подумают, что ты просто потерял сознание.

И все улыбался, словно действительно шутки шутил. Перегнул Кили через край кровати, в пригоршню набрал белой пудры и засунул вместе с двумя пальцами в очень чувствительное после сегодняшних выступлений отверстие, грубо покрутил, размазывая по стенкам. Кили шипел сквозь зубы и брыкался.

\- Удачно потрахался. Нет, я серьезно, это здорово поможет. Сигнал у твоего брюллика отменный – со спутника ловит, — взял за волосы, приподнял голову. – Потерпи, сейчас отключишься. На вот, оближи пока, я ж и глотать тебя заставлю.

— Не надо, пожалуйста.

— Сам-то веришь? Или торкнуло уже? — пальцы залезли в рот, Кили ощутил кокаиновую горечь на языке и в горле.

Что было потом милосердно, под кайфом, помнил плохо. Но чувствовал – это уже не игра.  
 Он не воспринимал серьезно ни секс за деньги, ни барыжение дурью, ни даже работу на полицию, всегда был уверен, что сможет все остановить, или кто-то другой остановится у черты. А вот эти сильные руки уверенно, через бессвязные мольбы, рвоту, слюни, слезы с соплями, кровь из перерастянутого зада, привели к реальности, сосредоточенно набивая пакетиками его тело, как чемодан.

Целестино затолкал его в ванну, сполоснул из душа, деловито вымылся сам, придерживая полуживого. Живот тянуло изнутри от принятого груза и сопровождавших его потоков воды. Задница ныла — ни шагу сделать, наверное, не удастся.

— Одежду точно бы усвинячили. А в Нью-Йорке с собачками ходят, нюхают. Полтора килограмма! — глаза горели от восторга.  
Тело у него поджарое, все изукрашено широкими геометрическими татуировками, от сокращения мышц они двигались, завораживая одурманенные мозги.

Внимательно одевая, словно посылку упаковывал, Целестино продолжал:

— Слушай пристальней: никаких попыток с кем-либо связатья. План такой – летишь в Нью-Йорк, тебя встречают, везут в Торонто, там достают полтора – ровно – килограмма кокса, и тут же, в Лиме, два легавых приятеля садятся в самолет, чтоб счастливо приземлится в Канаде через 8 часов. Если ты недостаточно этим мотивирован, то в твоем дорогом украшении маленькая, но довольно мощная батарейка и электромагнит. А в пакетике, который в желудке – лезвие от скальпеля. Ооочень острое. Только я не помню, в каком. Два приятеля, лезвие, полтора килограмма, Нью-Йорк. Не дергайся и помалкивай.

Пока выпихивал за дверь:

— Кончай рыдать, скоро отпустит.

Перед подъездом отеля, в ночи, почудился сегодняшний клиент, едва заметно кивнувший головой – но то ли ему, то ли Целестино сбоку.

По дороге Кили грезилось, что смотрит он вверх из узкой ямы с черными стенами, а с краев, склонившись, глядят на него Чарли, Торин, мама, Марсела, Фернан, Бофур и Фили.

Ощущение это только усилилось, стоило обернуться у выхода на посадку, где за стеклом паспортного контроля приветливо махал ему вдогонку красавец Целестино.


	3. Chapter 3

Кили не помнил, как проходил паспортный контроль. Как садился в самолет — тоже. Он двигался по узкому проходу до своего места, вставал, пропуская пожилую пару, сидящую на центральных креслах, передавал по их просьбе пледы, настраивал видео — все это было словно во сне. Когда они, наконец, оставили его в покое, уставился невидящим взглядом в монитор, встроенный в спинку впередистояшего кресла. Очнулся, лишь увидев на синем экране маленький крестик в самом начале дуги, связывающей Лиму и Нью-Йорк.

Мыслей в голове не было никаких. Так — смутные тени, обрывки событий двух последних дней. Последних дней — это было очень верно. В том, что жить ему осталось всего-ничего, Кили ничуть не сомневался. Какой смысл оставлять в живых курьера, зная, что он связан с полицией? Его встретят, выпотрошат и бросят труп в залив. Ну, или закопают где-нибудь. Проблем с утилизацией тела наверняка не возникнет.

Действие наркотика постепенно проходило. Кили все так же заторможено гонял в голове по кругу одни и те же картинки. Думал о том, чего у него нет. Разбитый мобильник остался в номере Целестино. Телефона Фили на память он не знал: зачем утруждать себя запоминанием, если он вбил его в память мобильника? Деньги, полученные за горячий секс с таинственным незнакомцем, остались в его номере «Рэдиссона», как и дорожная сумка. Ни денег, ни связи, никаких личных вещей. Все, что есть — паспорт и билет. По всему выходило, что он и сам теперь — вещь. Посылка, снабженная багажными квитанциями, которую заботливо встретят в нью-йоркском аэропорту, аккуратно распакуют, а использованную упаковку — выбросят.

Откуда-то накатила ярость. Он удивился сам, что оказался еще способным на какие-то чувства, кроме апатии и равнодушия.

«Упаковка, значит... А вот хер вам! Я еще не сдох. Может, и не сдохну» — подумал Кили и, остановив проходившую мимо стюардессу, попросил принести минералки. Несмотря на влитое в него в номере невероятное количество воды, когда Целестино заставлял его глотать пакетики с кокаином, пить хотелось отчаянно. Во рту пересохло, язык стал неповоротливым и шершавым, сережка чувствительно цепляла щеки.

«Да ну, на фиг. Снять ее, что ли?» — со злостью подумал Кили, нащупывая пальцем замок. Нащупал — и замер, словно к креслу пригвоздило.

Похоже, он неожиданно прошел первый уровень. Опасный подарочек, тикавший на его животе, можно было просто снять. Пока он в самолете, вряд ли бандиты станут тревожиться о проверке его местонахождения — куда он денется на высоте десяти километров? А вот потом, после посадки... Кто мешает ему обронить серьгу на трапе или бросить в холле аэропорта? Ускользнуть незаметно все равно не удастся. Сережка, что — пустяк: страховка и дополнительная угроза. Конечно, его будут встречать у выхода из зоны прилета. Не будет сигнала — у всех выходов будут встречать. Все равно — Кили испытал громадное облегчение, когда понял, что сдохнуть вот так, от передоза кокса, рухнув где-нибудь в здании аэропорта, если бандитам что-нибудь не понравится, ему больше не грозит.

Он встал и медленно-медленно, хватаясь руками за спинки кресел, направился в туалет. Дождавшись, когда мимо него едва протиснулась какая-то необъятная тетка в нелепом «перуанском» пончо из акрила немыслимо-дикой расцветки, которые втюхивали американским туристам в Лиме на каждом углу, он проскользнул в освободившуюся кабинку. Присел на крышку унитаза, чтобы отдышаться. Минуту сидел, закрыв глаза, вновь собираясь с мыслями. Снял куртку и футболку, стал смотреть в зеркало на свой живот, ощупывая сережку и пытаясь понять как устроен замок.

Не тут-то было. Похоже, снять ее мог только тот, кто надел. Как ни крутил Кили золотую дугу туда-сюда, морщась от боли в свежем проколе, из которого немедленно вновь пошла кровь — разнять ее так и не смог. Между ним и зеркалом находился довольно широкий пластиковый стол, в него была вделана раковина. Тусклого света явно не хватало, чтобы на таком расстоянии можно было разглядеть, как устроен замок. А согнуться и посмотреть своими глазами он тоже не смог: любая попытка наклониться вперед немедленно отдавалась острой болью в желудке, битком набитым пластиковыми пакетами. Не хватало еще, чтобы лезвие скальпеля сдвинулось от его акробатических упражнений само собой, без всяких внешних радиосигналов.

В отчаянии он стиснул зубы и приложился головой о дверь. Снаружи кашлянули и нерешительно подергали ручку. Кили вспомнил, где находится, и понял, что задерживаться в туалете дольше не следует, если он не хочет, чтобы томящиеся пассажиры кликнули стюардессу ему на помощь.

Еще раз взглянув на свое отражение в зеркале, он усмехнулся и крепко взялся за серьгу двумя пальцами. «Красивый пупок, говоришь? Ну и ладно. Теперь будет немного пострашнее. Хорошо бы, чтоб с одного раза получилось...». Зажмурился и что есть силы дернул. Было даже не очень больно. Кровь, конечно, потекла еще сильней, но Кили, набрав из коробки бумажных салфеток, прижал их к животу, засунув за пояс джинсов. Конструкция была довольно хлипкой, но ранка была невелика, и кровь скоро должна была остановиться сама собой. Быстро одевшись и спустив для вида воду, он с виноватой улыбкой вышел за дверь. Серьгу пока сунул в карман.

Справившись с этой задачей, Кили слегка приободрился. Медленно двигаясь по проходу вслед за тележкой, на которой стюардессы развозили напитки для пассажиров, он рассеянно поглядывал по сторонам. Рейс был ночной, но многие не спали. В приглушенном свете салона то тут, то там поблескивали экраны смартфонов, планшетов и ноутбуков. Кто-то читал, кто-то смотрел кино, кто-то играл в игры. Один господин, своим высоким ростом и очками в тонкой металлической оправе живо напомнивший Кили его нового перуанского знакомца, читал биржевые новости он-лайн. По экрану ноутбука струились какие-то графики, перестраиваясь чуть не ежесекундно, обрастая пиками и проваливаясь в ведомые только посвященным финансовые пропасти. Когда данные на экране в очередной раз обновились, Кили замер. На борту был интернет.

— Простите, мисс, а здесь есть интернет? — спросил Кили неторопливо идущую перед ним стюардессу, указав на персональный монитор, вмонтированный в спинку каждого кресла.

— Конечно, сэр. Наш самолет оснащен всем необходимым, чтобы сделать Ваше путешествие комфортным и приятным. Интернет платный, пять долларов в час. Как будете оплачивать — наличными или картой?

— Благодарю Вас, мне пока не нужно. С Вашего позволения, я обращусь к Вам чуть позже.

Наконец, он добрался до своего ряда и в бессильной ярости опустился в кресло. У него не было пяти долларов. Не было ни единого цента. Все деньги остались в этой гребанной гостинице. Прежде, чем вывести его из номера, Целестино специально обшарил все карманы, вытряхнув из них даже медь.

Кили взял буклет из кармана кресла, принялся машинально его листать. Бездумно переворачивал страницы, пока не дошел до раздела, описывающего прелести полета в бизнес-классе. Пассажиров там ждали истинный комфорт и нега: широкие обитые мягкой кожей кресла, свежие газеты и журналы, расширенное меню, бесплатное шампанское. Бесплатный интернет...

Он быстро закрыл журнал и взял ламинированную схему самолета, торчащую все в том же кармане. Бизнес-класс находился в самом начале салона. Встал и двинулся по проходу вперед.

Заглянув за шторку, отделявшую небожителей от простых смертных, увидел, что из двадцати мест занято всего три. Все пассажиры спали, удобно устроившись на своих чудо-креслах, трансформирующихся в хоть и неширокие, но почти настоящие кровати. Он осторожно занял ближайшее к нему свободное место и уже собрался потянуть на себя пульт управления, как вдруг услышал над головой любезный голос стюардессы, в котором, однако, вовсю гремели металлические нотки.

— К сожалению, сэр, в бизнес-классе могут находиться только пассажиры с соответствующими билетами. Пожалуйста, займите Ваше место.

Вздрогнув, он поднял на нее глаза и попытался улыбнуться. Вышло довольно жалко. Соблазнять девушек и строить им глазки он так и не научился. Думал — не пригодится. А вот сейчас бы очень даже пригодилось.  
Запинаясь, Кили жалко залепетал:

— Прошу Вас, мисс, всего десять минут. Я потерял мобильник и деньги. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне отправить сообщение другу, чтобы он...

— Сэр. Займите. Ваше. Место, — отчеканила стюардесса, отбирая у него пульт и вкладывая его на место. Затем откинула шторку в общий салон и сделала приглашающий жест рукой, который увидели все сидящие рядом. — Пожалуйста.

Скрипнув зубами, Кили поплелся к себе. Сел в кресло, вновь принялся тупо смотреть на маленький крестик, одолевший уже порядочную часть серебристой дуги.

Слева через проход тихонько забулькал какой-то электронный девайс. Кили покосился на своего соседа. Им оказался пацан лет десяти, сосредоточенно рубившийся в War Craft.

— По сети играешь? — Кили и сам не знал, зачем спросил.

— Ага, — отрывисто бросил пацан, не отрывая взгляд от экрана.

Кили оживился, свесился через проход. Некоторое время молча следил за ходом игры, вспоминая, что здесь к чему. Он давно уже не играл, но когда-то зависал в этой дикой смеси фэнтези и стимпанка чуть не сутками напролет. Не сдержавшись, фыркнул шепотом:

— Ну, что ж ты делаешь-то? Ты ж так его никогда не собьешь. Дай покажу, как надо. Тут есть одна тонкость.

Парень недоверчиво поднял на него глаза, на секунду задумался и протянул Кили планшет. Тот ловко, одним выстрелом грохнул пролетающего мимо монстра. Потом еще. И еще. Парнишка заерзал в восхищении, нетерпеливо потянул планшет назад.

— Вот черт, я этот уровень уже час долблю. Все время эти гады меня сбивали. Спасибо. Дай, теперь я сам дальше...

Кили, не выпуская планшета из рук, сказал с видом солидного авторитета:

— Это — что... Фигня. Вот дальше такие отстойные уроды пойдут — не знаю, как ты с ними справишься... Я, правда, знаю пару приемчиков, чтобы их мочить. Могу тебе показать, если дашь мне планшет минут на пятнадцать. Позарез нужно, чувак. Поссорился с подружкой, хочу ей написать, чтоб не дулась, когда я вернусь. Ну, что я тебе объяснять-то буду... Не маленький уже, сам понимать должен. А ты пока музыку послушай, идет? — Кили кивнул на свисающие из кармана наушники.

Пацан, сдвинув брови, солидно покивал.

— Ладно, пиши своей телке. Только быстро, пока родаки спят, — он мотнул головой на соседние кресла, где, привалившись друг к другу и накрывшись пледами, спали мужчина и женщина. — А то орать будут, что я бабло зазря разбазариваю. Закончишь — дерни меня, лады?

С этими словами он воткнул в уши наушники.

Кили, не веря своему счастью, судорожно вцепился в планшет обеими руками, как утопающий — в спасательный плот.  
Хорошо, интернет теперь у него есть. А дальше-то что? Что он будет с ним делать? Почты Фили он не знал, телефона тоже. Похоже, рано он обрадовался...

Мысли бешено крутились в голове, налетая друг на друга. Дрожащими пальцами он забил поисковый запрос: «Департамент полиции Торонто». Загрузился официальный сайт. Он был просто огромным: с бесчисленным количеством страниц, всплывающих окон и вкладок, содержащих массу полезных сведений типа «Наши достижения», «Благотворительность» и «Подшефные детские сады». С трудом отыскал в этой куче отдел по борьбе с наркотиками и принялся листать страницы, внимательно вглядываясь во все мелькавшие перед ним имена и номера телефонов.

Ему повезло. В очередной раз ткнув наугад в какую-то маловразумительную кнопку, на которой был нарисован конверт, доисторическая телефонная трубка и вопросительный знак, он попал в раздел «Контакты». Замелькали фотографии сотрудников. «Сколько же их там сидит, дармоедов?» — с привычным удивлением подумал Кили, листая страницу за страницей. Наконец, мелькнули знакомые светлые волосы. Кили замер, открыл карточку с данными.

Вот дерьмо... Он и не думал, что при одном взгляде на фотографию Фили краска бросится ему в лицо. Уши стали горячими, как будто он только что ввалился в дом с мороза. Кили часто заморгал, прижал ладони к щекам. А он, идиот, еще какие-то смски пытался писать. Репетировал свое будущее вранье.

Ладно, это все потом. Если оно будет — это самое «потом».

Помимо послужного списка и биографии офицера, в карточке содержались контактные данные — личного мобильного, конечно, не было, были приведены только телефоны отдела. Но любой желающий мог написать письмо сотруднику или пожаловаться на него его вышестоящему начальству. Все нужные для этого электронные адреса были указаны в карточке.

Открыв второе окно с личной почтой и лихорадочно соображая, сколько сейчас времени в Торонто и есть ли хоть малейшая надежда, что Фили проверяет ночью рабочую корреспонденцию, он начал было писать письмо, но уже через пару пустых слов типа «привет, как дела?» в растерянности замер. Что писать? Как? Знает ли начальство Фили обо всех деталях этой рискованной операции, или, написав в открытую на рабочую почту, он подставит своего друга, да и весь его отдел, под серьезный удар? Времени у него было немного — Кили бросил взгляд на пацана и к огромному облегчению понял, что тот вырубился от своей музыки, откинулся на спинку кресла и заснул. Отлично, можно будет хотя бы не торопиться. И все равно — что написать Фили? Как объяснить буквально в двух словах, в какой он попал переплет? Промучившись несколько минут, он не придумал ничего лучшего, кроме: «Привет. Лечу домой. В Лиме объелся всякой экзотики. Ужасно болит живот. Очень нужна твоя помощь, так как Чарли с приятелем были вынуждены задержаться». Уже совсем было собравшись отправить сообщение, вдруг спохватился, что не указал, куда и каким рейсом летит. Порывшись в карманах, нашел посадочный талон и тщательно переписал с него данные. На всякий случай, отыскав контакты Бофура и Мэттью, написал им, чтобы срочно разыскали Фили.

Подумал со злостью:

«Играю в загадки, словно гребанный шпион какой-то... Джеймс Бонд хренов».

Закончив, вытер мокрые ладони об штаны и бросил взгляд на вмонтированный перед носом монитор. Лететь оставалось еще часа четыре, пол-дороги было позади. Теперь нужно только ждать.

Получит ли Фили сообщение? Успеет ли сделать хоть что-нибудь? Кили обессиленно закрыл глаза и ненадолго задремал. Проснулся минут через сорок, дернулся, как от удара. Парнишка-сосед спал, не претендуя на свой планшет. Кили проверил почту — ничего. Ответа не было.

Остаток дороги он так и провел, словно в забытьи: засыпал, почти сразу же просыпался, кидаясь проверять почту. Пока все было напрасно — Фили не отвечал.

Наконец, в салоне зажгли полный свет, стюардесса объявила, что через полчаса самолет совершит посадку в аэропорту имени Кеннеди. Хозяин планшета заворочался, натянул на голову плед и продолжал безмятежно спать. Его мать проснулась, принялась настойчиво будить отбрыкивающегося сына. Кили, весь предыдущий час оцепенело глядевший перед собой, взял планшет и в последний раз обновил папку «Входящие». Новых сообщений — 1. Ни одного письма в жизни он не открывал с таким волнением. Оно было кратким: «Понял тебя. Боюсь, что лично встретить не смогу. Попрошу приятелей, что будут поближе. Выздоравливай. Увидимся завтра».

Кили быстро выключил планшет и, дождавшись, когда женщина переключилась с сына на мужа, сидевшего слева от нее, незаметно подсунул его пареньку. Откинулся на спинку кресла, блаженно закрыл глаза. Слава Богу, успел. Повезло.

Уже совсем рассвело, когда самолет, коснувшись бетонной дорожки, резво покатился по ней, теряя скорость и постепенно выруливая в сторону здания аэропорта. Пассажиры завозились, принялись обуваться, собирать вещи. Не доехав до терминала несколько сотен метров, самолет неожиданно остановился посреди поля. Никто не обратил на это особого внимания: ну, встали — и встали. Значит, так надо. Волноваться нечего — они уже на земле. Люди продолжали укладываться, старшая стюардесса рассказывала по громкой связи правила заполнения въездных документов для иностранцев и прочую полезную чепуху.

— Простите, сэр. Могу я пригласить Вас проследовать за мной? — стюардесса, склонившись над Кили, произнесла эти слова довольно тихо и положила ему руку на плечо. Он вскинулся, резко обернулся и с удивлением посмотрел на нее. Видя, что он и не думает вставать, она настойчиво продолжила. — Вас ждут. Прошу Вас, сэр, — и пошла по проходу в конец салона.

Кили встал, двинулся за ней. Они прошли почти до самого конца, остановились у заднего выхода. Стюардесса плотно задернула шторку, отделявшую служебное помещение от пассажирского салона и, обернувшись к Кили, сказала:

— Пожалуйста, обождите минутку. Ваш транспорт сейчас подойдет.

«Какой транспорт?» — Кили ничего не понимал. Девушка отвернулась, стала заполнять какие-то бумаги. Потоптавшись с ноги на ногу, он выглянул в маленький круглый иллюминатор на двери и увидел, как к самолету спешит машина скорой помощи, беззвучно мигая проблесковыми синими и красными огнями. С другой стороны величаво поткатывался амбулифт. Ловко припарковавшись, водитель поднял кабину на нужную высоту. Стюардесса открыла дверь и отошла в сторону, словно приглашая Кили шагнуть внутрь. По-прежнему ничего не понимая, он заглянул в темноватое пустое помещение и увидел двух полицейских. Один из них, держа в руках какие-то бумаги, шагнул вперед, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Ваше имя — Шон МакГир? Предъявите, пожалуйста, паспорт.

Кили протянул ему документ. Полицейский полистал его, кивнул и, вместо того, чтобы вернуть, опустил в нагрудный карман. Пояснил:

— Вы проследуете с нами. Не беспокойтесь: наши сотрудники сделают все нужные отметки на паспортном контроле, подтверждающие Ваше легальное прибытие в страну.

Кили показалось, что офицер как-то по особому налег на слова «ваше», но он промолчал. Шагнул в кабину амбулифта. Внутри стояло несколько инвалидных кресел и высокие больничные носилки на колесиках. Офицер кивнул на них Кили.

— Давай, парень, укладывайся. Располагайся, как дома. Насколько я понял, тебе сейчас не стоит сидеть, согнувшись крючком. И ходит, кстати, тоже. Кили неуверенно посмотрел на него. Подошел к носилкам и обнаружил, что на них лежит свернутый пакет из плотного черного пластика.

— Это еще что? — удивившись, уже зная, каким будет ответ, Кили испуганно попятился.

— Ложись, ложись. Не стесняйся. Пока репетиция, — полицейский настойчиво подтолкнул его вперед и принялся разворачивать пакет, расстилая его на носилках.

Кили улегся в пластиковый мешок. Вжикнула молния над головой, больно прихватив прядь волос. Он ойкнул, завозился, пытаясь высвободить ее. Полицейский засмеялся и приоткрыл молнию, помогая ему. Затем, посерьезнев, сказал:

— Надеюсь, о том, что лежать ты должен тихо, тебе говорить не надо? Сейчас кабина опустится, тебя погрузят в скорую. Не дай Бог тебе дернуться или пошевелиться в эту минуту или две, пока носилки будут стоять на поле. Здесь посторонних нет, только персонал, но наш босс сто раз подчеркнул — все должно быть идеально. Никто не должен знать, что ты не жмурик, ни один случайный свидетель. Бригада скорой — наши ребята, так что там уже сможешь расслабиться, пока довезут. Иначе у нас будут неприятности, — последние слова он сказал, явно имитируя чей-то голос. Затем склонился к Кили и, холодно глядя в глаза, отчеканил. — А мы очень не хотим, чтобы из-за тебя, крысеныш, у нас были неприятности. Нам и своих хватает. Так что ляг и засохни на время, понял?

Кили испуганно закивал. Полицейский подтянул молнию выше, оставив достаточно места, чтобы в мешок проходил воздух. Кили, вспомнив про серьгу, которая по-прежнему лежала у него в кармане джинсов, вновь отчаянно завозился.

— Ну что еще? — молния вновь съехала вниз.

— Вот, возьмите. Это радиомаяк. Они меня пасут по нему, и если я буду...

— Ладно, не трепыхайся. Ясно все без тебя, — полицейский покрутил в пальцах отданную серьгу, удивленно поцокал языком. — Вот же умельцы есть... Ну, все сказал? Дальше будешь выступать только в больнице.

— Как — в больнице? Зачем? — опешил Кили.

Полицейские переглянулись и с удивлением уставились на него.

А ты думал — мы тебя домой отправим? К маме? Нет, приятель. Тебя ждет очень увлекательный день. Примерно такой же, как предыдущий. Только вчера было — туда, а сегодня будет — обратно.

Они хором заржали и занялись своими делами. Один закрывал двери подъемника, второй возился с пультом управления, опуская кабину вниз. Кили лежал, не шевелясь, как велели. Мысли вихрем неслись в голове. В больницу... Ну, да, наверное, так и нужно. Они же должны будут просветить его, проверить, все ли вышло. О самой процедуре «выхода» думать пока не хотелось совершенно.

Подъемник опустился на бетон. В кабине загрохотали чьи-то шаги. Носилки, дрогнув, выкатились на поле. После удушливой влажной жары Лимы вдыхать прохладный воздух январского Нью-Йорка было особенно приятно.

Наконец, носилки затолкнули в скорую. Машина тронулась, резво покатившись по полю.

— Можешь выдохнуть, — услышал он чей-то голос. Молния на мешке поехала вниз.

Кили нерешительно выглянул наружу. Покрутил головой. Помимо него, в скорой было еще двое парней, одетых в довольно затасканные светло-синие форменные штаны и куртки с большой эмблемой центральной городской больницы на спине. Мельком взглянув на него, они продолжили разговаривать, время от времени перемежая слова взрывами хохота.

Кили кашлянул. Сидящий рядом недовольно покосился на него и спросил:

— Ну что, болезный, еще шевелишься? Как здоровье-то?

Не дожидаясь ответа, вытащил из кармана куртки фонарик, бесцеремонно посветил Кили прямо в глаза, проверяя зрачки. Тот дернулся, заморгал от внезапного яркого света. Не обращая внимания на его недовольство, парень пощупал пульс, развернул лицо к себе и отрывисто приказал:

— Открой рот и покажи язык.

Посмотрел, почему-то фыркнул и, убирая фонарик в карман, сказал своему приятелю, уткнувшемуся на это время в телефон:

— Нормально все. Доедет, как миленький. Ну, так и что там у вас с ней было дальше?

Парни продолжили болтать, больше не обращая на Кили никакого внимания. Видя их полное равнодушие, с вопросами он решил не лезть.

Ехали долго, минут сорок. Когда машина замедлила ход, один из них скомандовал:

— Все, приехали. Сейчас опять тебя упакуем. Тихо лежи, помнишь?

Вновь вжикнула молния. Носилки вывезли из машины. С тихим шипением разъехались автоматические двери, его провезли еще немного и, сильно тряхнув напоследок, оставили в каком-то гулком помещении. Кили было видно только потолок с унылыми казенными лампами, да кусок выложенной грязноватым кафелем стены. Все стихло. Прошло минут десять. Помещение явно не отапливалось, и Кили уже начал постукивать зубами в своей летней куртке. Затем снова раздались шаги и голоса.

— Во урожайная ночка выдалась... Где тут мой-то? Показывай.

Мешок наконец-то раскрыли до конца. Кили сел, огляделся по сторонам. Рядом стояло еще шесть или семь таких же носилок, на каждых из них лежал черный мешок. Еще два тела лежали на полу у двери. Пока он озирался по сторонам и слезал вниз, дежурный ушел. Рядом с Кили стоял полицейский, с усмешкой глядя на его ошалелое лицо.

— С прибытием в Соединенные Штаты, сынок. Налюбовался? А теперь дуй за мной.

Вынув наручники, ловко защелкнул их на запястьях и чувствительно подтолкнул Кили в спину.

— Давай, давай, пошевеливайся. Тянуть время совершенно не в твоих интересах.

Они молча шли по длинному полутемному коридору. Полицейский завел его в одну из комнат, где стоял только видавший виды пластиковый стол и два стула. Усадив, направился к двери, бросив через плечо:

— Тихо сидеть. Я мигом. Тут кофейный автомат на первом этаже где-то был.

Не успела за ним закрыться дверь, как почти тут же в комнату вошел кто-то из персонала больницы. От столь стремительной смены декораций у Кили уже голова шла кругом. Судя по приличной чистой форме, это был явно не санитар. Может, фельдшер. Мужчина, держа в руках какие-то бумаги и не поднимая на Кили глаз, принялся отрывисто задавать ему вопросы:

— Сколько времени прошло?

— Чего? Какого... времени? — ошарашенно спросил тот.

Мужчина досадливо поморщился его тупости и пояснил:

— Когда тебя нашпиговали? Сколько часов прошло?

Фельдшер засыпал его вопросами: сколько пакетов, какого они веса и размера, сколько в желудке и сколько в заднице. Запинаясь и чувствуя, что уши опять становятся пунцовыми, Кили отвечал, старательно припоминая все, что мог. Вошел полицейский, держа в руках стакан с кофе, и сразу же недовольно завопил:

— Эй, это что за дела такие? Мы сами сначала должны его допросить.

Фельдшер только плечами пожал.

— Ну, нам же нужно понять, что может понадобится. И потом — прошло уже больше двенадцати часов. Тянуть дальше нельзя.

— Вот сами и не задерживайте движение. Сейчас быстренько все запишем — и забирайте его себе.

Фельдшер ушел. Полицейский разложил на столе бумаги, отхлебнул кофе и приступил к допросу. Свою работу он знал отлично. Задавая вопросы, уточняя и подгоняя Кили, он через полчаса вытянул из него все, что тот знал. Все, что случилось за последние двое суток, от прилета в Лиму до посадки в самолет. Во всех подробностях. Как ни старался Кили обойти в разговоре встречу у бассейна, полицейский, выложив перед ним фотографии его беседы с незнакомцем, холодно поинтересовался, кто это и что у него общего с Кили. Пришлось рассказать все. Записывая разговор, тот показал ему еще несколько фотографий. Среди разных незнакомых лиц Кили указал на Целестино, вновь на того же незнакомца, еще на одного парня, который крутился у бассейна и в холле гостиницы. Закончив, полицейский передал ему протокол и коротко сказал:

— Читай и подписывай. Да поживее. За тобой вот-вот должны прийти.

Буквы прыгали перед глазами. Отчего-то закружилась голова. Или показалось? Просмотрев текст наискосок, Кили, не глядя, поставил под ним свою подпись.

Полицейский сложил документы в папку и направился к двери:

— Все парень, прощай. Мы свою работу сделали. Потом подтянутся наши коллеги из Канады, которые это все и заварили. Вот так по ходу дела угробить в какой-то сраной Лиме двух сотрудников спец-подразделения — просто охренеть можно! Тут явно не просто служебкой пахнет, полетят головы, факт.

Кили беспокойно поерзал на стуле. Снова подумал о Фили. Значит, у него будут неприятности? Будто мало ему того, что отколол его свежеиспеченный друг...

В дверь засунулась очередная голова.

— Ну все? Закончили с тобой? Быстро дуй за мной в смотровую.

Они вновь пошли по коридорам. Кили едва поспевал за долговязым парнем, резво шагавшим впереди. Тот завел его в очередную комнату с большим окном, обставленную уже по-медицински. Спиной к двери стояла высокая темноволосая женщина и перебирала в прозрачном шкафу какие-то лекарства. Услышав шум за спиной, обернулась и внимательно посмотрела на Кили.

— Привет!

— Здравствуйте...

— Сейчас пойдешь на рентген в кабинет напротив, потом живо сюда ко мне. Пошевеливайся. Это полиции торопиться некуда. Времени у нас нет совсем.

Кили, так и оставшись стоять в дверях, понятливо кивнул и вышел. Минут через десять вернулся. Женщина сосредоточенно разглядывала что-то на экране компьютера. Подняла на него глаза, во взгляде сквозило удивление:

— Сколько они в тебя напихали? Это же явно больше килограмма.

— Полтора.

— А это что там такое? О, Господи, еще и скальпель! Ты как его проглотить-то ухитрился?

— Не помню, — честно признался Кили.

Она только присвистнула и покачала головой.

— Ладно. Все ясно. Придется резать. Я позвоню сейчас на отделение — за тобой придут, заберут на экстренную.

Кили ошалело посмотрел на  нее.

— Как — резать? Может быть, можно как-то по-другому достать?

Женщина, прищурившись, с интересом взглянула на него.

— И как, например?

— Ну, не знаю... Как засовывали..., — сказав это и вспомнив процедуру "засовывания", Кили совсем сник.

Женщина задумчиво продолжала:

— А ведь вроде не глухой. И, похоже, даже не дурак. Ну,не полный, по крайней мере. Я же сказала: у тебя лезвие внутри. Чуть блевать начнешь — просто изнутри на куски разрежет, и все. Какая рвота? Так достанем — и сверху, и снизу. Все, мне пора. Завтра зайду в хирургическое, раз уж тебя на меня повесили. Ты все понял?

Кили отрешенно молчал. Видя, что он вовсе не торопится с ответом, докторша прикрикнула на него:

— Ну все, хватит себя жалеть! Сам знал, с кем связываешься. Живо шевелись, у меня скоро смена кончается.

Она выключила компьютер, встала и сняла халат. Причесалась перед зеркалом, достала из шкафа куртку. Подошла к Кили, наклонилась и, положив руку на плечо, сказала совсем другим тоном:

— Ну, потерпи еще чуть-чуть, парень. Осталось немного, правда. И, поверь моему опыту, все могло быть гораздо, гораздо хуже.


	4. Chapter 4

Кили лежал в постели и смотрел, как по потолку перемещаются пятна света. Они зарождались где-то в левом углу, неспешно скользили через всю палату, одновременно с нарастающим шелестом проходящей внизу машины, и пропадали, словно уходили в стену. Потом некоторое время было тихо. И вновь все повторялось — свет, звук, тишина.

Точнее, тишины как таковой не было. Стояла ночь, но больница жила своей круглосуточной жизнью. Кто-то кашлял, ходил по коридору, слышался отдаленный гул лифтов, телефонные трели на посту. Наркоз прошел, но мысли в голову по-прежнему лезли самые фантастические. За последние трое суток он толком почти не спал, провел в воздухе шестнадцать часов, его накачали наркотиками, а потом просто вывернули наизнанку. Откровенно говоря, лежать он сейчас должен был в совсем другом месте, гораздо менее спокойном и чистом. В сточной канаве, например, или на дне залива с камнем на шее.

Но теперь уже все хорошо. Все просто замечательно. Он жив, и у него есть Фили. Он завтра приедет за Кили и заберет его с собой, он же обещал...

Лежа на спине плакать очень неудобно. Слезы затекают в уши, через некоторое время начинают неприятно холодить кожу. Попробуй вынь их оттуда. Приходится ждать, пока высохнут сами.

Кили шмыгнул носом и вытер глаза.

Он не приедет. Пришлет кого-то вместо себя. Вон их сколько там работает, Кили видел сам. Ну что ж, он совсем дурак, что ли? Или святой? Вчерашние показания, снятые полицейским, наверняка уже у Фили. О чем после этого он захочет говорить со своим бывшим любовником? А допросить потерпевшего — или подозреваемого, черт, знает, кем он там у них числится — сможет любой сотрудник отдела. Только бы не Бофур. И не Мэттью. Вот дерьмо, они же знают уже про Чарли... И про того, второго. Кили даже имени его не знал.

К черту все. Подумаешь, размечтался. Жил один — прекрасно проживет и дальше. Правда, на придется завязать ненадолго — с разрезанным животом по вечеринкам не набегаешься. Да и на заправке как он будет управляться? Наверняка хоть на какое-то время нужно будет сделать паузу. Торин звал его к себе. И мама... Мама тоже сказала, что всегда ждет его дома. Но в Ирландию он не вернется — что он там забыл, в этой нудной глуши? И так еле вырвался, воткнулся кое-как в нормальную жизнь. Ладно, как-нибудь выкарабкается. Не впервой.

Кили повернул голову и посмотрел на прямоугольник окна, сочащийся призрачным светом. От Торонто до Нью-Йорка лёта всего час. И рейсов куча. Интересно, он прямо с утра приедет, или все же заскочит сначала в офис?

 

  
Фили не приехал ни с утра, ни днем. Кили только мрачно усмехнулся про себя. Оказывается, он умеет делать довольно точные прогнозы. Жаль только, что они сбываются.

В десять зашла вчерашняя докторша. Посмотрела его историю болезни, рассеянно спросила, как он себя чувствует. Про температуру, не кружится ли голова. Все такое прочее. Потом молча кивнула и уже направилась было к двери, когда Кили окликнул ее и спросил:

— А сколько меня здесь продержат?

— Дня три, не больше. Посмотрим, как пойдет. У тебя же ничего серьезного не было. Так — разрезали и сразу же зашили. Так что скоро поедешь домой. Дней через десять зайдешь в Торонто в больницу, чтобы сняли швы. Документы мы тебе выдадим. Все будет нормально, если будешь соблюдать режим и не идиотничать раньше времени.

Время бежало быстро. Кили проспал почти весь день, просыпаясь только от громких звуков соседей по палате. Ближе к вечеру к нему зашла какая-то энергичная толстушка. Подсела на кровать, опять стала расспрашивать про самочувствие. Затем, откинув одеяло, осмотрела живот, чувствительно понажимала вокруг и, поднявшись, решительно сказала:

— Давай-ка ты вставай, парень. Нечего валяться. Пройдись по коридору. Только потихоньку, там есть скамейки, устанешь — присядь отдохнуть. Быстрее придешь в форму.

Кили кивнул. Когда она ушла, тихо сполз с кровати и вышел из палаты. В голове по-прежнему звенело и выпрямиться в полный рост не получалось — сразу начинало резко тянуть свежий шов. Он прижал руку к животу и медленно, покачиваясь, как зомби в фильмах ужасов, побрел по коридору. Два раза отдыхал, потом вставал и снова упорно полз вперед. Как будто хотел как можно дальше уйти от всего того ужаса, что случился с ним за последние дни.

В конце коридора народу не было совсем. Он сел на скамейку напротив лифта. Закрыл глаза, привалился головой к стене. «Вот черт, еще ведь обратно столько же ползти. Ладно, время у меня есть. Хоть к утру дойду — и то хорошо будет».

Загудел лифт, остановился на этаже. Двери открылись, и из них вышел Фили. Кили просто глазам своим в первый миг не поверил: задохнулся, застыв на своей скамейке. Улыбнулся было, рванулся навстречу, но тут же замер, съежился и затих. Для вида поморщился и приложил руку к животу — как будто бы больно. Фили спокойно смотрел на него, не торопясь подойти. Затем улыбнулся, шагнул на встречу.

— И давно ты здесь сидишь?

— Н-нет... Только дополз. Отдыхаю.

— Как ты?

— Уже нормально.

— Извини, что так поздно. Нужно было закончить кое-какие дела в управлении. Пришел с утра и провозился весь день. Два раза билеты пришлось менять. Думал, только к ночи освобожусь. Еле вырвался.

— Фили... Чарли и тот, другой... Я не знаю, как его зовут...

— Я все знаю. Я читал рапорт. Кили, я так виноват перед тобой. Я втянул тебя в это дело. Ты чуть не погиб из-за меня. А ребятам так вообще не повезло... Прости.

Кили не верил своим ушам. А Фили продолжал дальше:

— Я почему так задержался-то: начальство вызвало на ковер. Пришлось кучу бумаг писать с объяснениями. Еще служебное расследование будет. Все ведь пошло совсем не так, как мы планировали. Ну, естественно начнутся проверки — найдут кучу нарушений всяких правил и циркуляров, — Фили невесело усмехнулся. — Если все делать по правилам — можно только лягушек в пруду ловить, а не наркоторговцев. В общем, я пока отстранен от дел. Шеф дал мне недельный отпуск. Просил, правда, далеко не уезжать. Тебя когда выпишут?

— Дня через три, — одними губами прошелестел Кили, внимательно глядя ему в лицо.

— Куда поедешь?

— Пока не знаю. Наверное, к Торину.

Фили помотал головой.

— Не пойдет. Ты тоже будешь нужен в Торонто. Поначалу тебя могут дергать, приглашать на... беседы, — он запнулся, видимо, в последний момент заменив слово «допросы». — Так что назад поедем вместе. Я остановился у друзей. Давно их не видел. Отпуск в Нью-Йорке — звучит неплохо, а?

Они замолчали. Пауза затягивалась. Можно было и дальше необременительно беседовать о пустяках, шутить или, наоборот, жаловаться и напрашиваться на сочувствие. Ведь, как не крути, а в том, что Кили сейчас сидит со свежеразрезанным животом, скрючившись в три погибели на скамейке в больничном коридоре виноват именно Фили. Да какая, к черту, разница о чем говорить? Лишь бы не о главном.

Кили набрал в грудь воздуха и тихо сказал:

— Мне нужно кое-что сказать тебе, Фили.

— Говори.

— Там, в Лиме, в гостинице... у бассейна... и потом, — сделал паузу, не удержавшись, исподтишка взглянул на Фили. — Черт, ну, что ты жилы-то из меня рвешь?! Ты же видел рапорт.

— Видел.

Кили замолчал, тяжело дыша, как после хорошей пробежки. Над верхней губой выступил пот. Руки заметно дрожали. Вытерев рот, он попытался продолжить:

— Мне так трудно говорить с тобой об этом...

Фили, не делая ни малейшей попытки ему помочь, внимательно смотрел Кили в лицо.

— Ничего, мужик, давай, говори. Это сначала трудно. Потом будет легче.

Кили судорожно вздохнул, отводя взгляд от спокойных голубых глаз. Кулак Фили, лежавший на джинсовом колене, методично сжимался и разжимался, и снова, и снова.

Набрал в грудь побольше решимости, и, нырнув лицом в стиснутые ладони, ровно выдохнул:

— Я трахался там за деньги и...

— Господи, да что ж ты несешь-то! – раздраженно и как-то вдруг зло оборвал его Фили. – И еще будешь трахаться, когда этот адреналин закончится, хочешь сказать? — кулак сжался, как будто на лацкане больничной пижамы. – Блядь, что должно еще произойти, чтобы ты уже остановился?! Если этого тебе мало, а?

А вот тут уж Кили вскипел и вскинулся:

— Ты чего пришел тогда, ноги об меня вытереть? Посмотреть, как я оправдания блеять буду? Жизни меня учить? Для этого?

Фили ошарашено замешкался с ответом, изучая лицо напротив как бы даже с изумлением. С пристальным изумлением:

— Ты идиот?

Пауза и молчание, словно волна нахлынула. Не может. Этого. Быть. Не бывает таких людей. Не в моей жизни, я не хочу, это больно же, блин, дух захватывает. Хватит, верните обратно.

— Прости. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста!

Вздох. Скрипит лифт. На посту из конца коридора доносится эхо рингтона.

— Все так просто у тебя, — тихо, удивленно говорит Фили.

Они сидят рядом, не в силах прикоснуться друг к другу, жизнь обтекает их замершие на скамье фигуры звуками, отдаленным сквозняком, принесенным с ним острым запахом медикаментов.

У Фили до сих пор звенит в ушах от воплей начальника управления. Здоров дядька орать. И то, что он орал, пришлось выслушать, в разных децибелах и тональности, еще от коллег, от директора департамента, здесь уже, от американских коллег, больше года работающих с Виннипегом, от начальника нью-йоркского департамента по борьбе с незаконным оборотом – здоровый такой негрила, с громким голосом, если б и он его повысил... про безответственность, про потакание собственным амбициям  
неумение остановится, превышение полномочий, «барыга должен сидеть», и так далее, правильно, как по писаному. Только вместо раскаяния вся эта справедливая пурга взбешивала, только представишь, как бы они пели в случае успеха.

— Вы – полтора кило? А это кто? – грубо спрашивает молодой чернобородый врач, натыкаясь на них в холле. Он спешит – маленький, крепенький, запыхавшийся в своей несвежей форме.

— Родственник, — нейтрально сообщает Фили, подавляя желание решить этикетные проблемы взмахом значка. Хирург изрядно устал и помят, под глазами тени, а рука бессознательно тискает курчавую бороду.

— Прекрасно. Интересно, кому из вас в голову пришла светлая мысль прогуляться по коридору? Из него течет, ты не видишь? – толстый бледный палец обвиняюще указывает на темное пятно, расплывшееся сбоку на пижамных штанах.

— Кровь? – задыхается Фили, вскакивая с лавочки.

— Полиции нет? Куда только они деваются, придурки, когда нужны! – врач уже держит Кили за руку – пульс, другой выворачивает нижнее веко.

Придется поиграть все-таки значком.

— Ага, еще и коп. Удобно-то как! Короче, прозекторы пожаловались, что кто-то сегодня с утра вламывался в морг. И шарил по холодильнику – дверь вскрыта. Не украли, конечно, ничего, но на камерах есть запись. Решил проверить, как тут наш пони. Заодно и до вас донести, — врач, кряхтя, поднимает Кили на каталку, прогремевшую из прибывшего грузового лифта. Двумя руками Фили держится за вялую кисть. – Давайте-ка, свалите уже, мы в операционную, там всегда полно народу, никто его не утащит.

— Не ходи туда, тебе не надо, — Кили почти спит, это заставляет хирурга поджать губы и окончательно вытолкать полицейского из лифта:

— Заботливые родственнички. Кровь сдайте в приемном уж заодно.

И, под закрывающиеся двери лифта, под закрывающиеся глаза Кили, провожающие его до последней щелки, прозвучало нечто похожее на:

— Дармоеды.

Фили закипает. Только потому, что это наркокурьер, с другим гражданством и очевидно гей, нужно выпихать его через три дня на улицу?! И даже до выписки отделываться халтурной работой? И тут же остывает – только что с ним произошло такое же. Вопросы? Самое толерантное в мире государство!

 

— Татуировку в ближайшие три-четыре месяца не советую демонстрировать никому, кроме проктолога, — маленькая сильная рука крепко прижимает поясницу Кили к операционному столу, движением экономичным, отточенным на практике. – Полежишь дней шесть здесь, поглядим. Я бы на твоем месте еще и пару недель не спешил с едой встречаться – что с того конца, что – с этого, — буднично палец проверяет в заднице швы. И все настолько больно и унизительно, что Кили начинает сомневаться, а были ли вообще ощущения, кроме этих.

Внизу Фили скинул на флешку копию с камер – какой-то мужик, деловой, довольно бодро орудующий отмычкой. Внимательно залез во все мешки, прошелся по ящикам холодильника. Глупо было бы думать, что они по маяку не отследили, где теперь гипотетически лежат их сто пятьдесят тысяч долларов. Дотошные ребята, используют все шансы. Что настораживало – чересчур уверенные. Что-то здесь не так.

Пока он сидит в кресле напротив очень хорошенькой, очень заспанной медсестры и накачивает свою кровь в пластиковый пакет, звонит телефон – начальник департамента — есть информация по Чарли и Джеффу, в Нью-Йоркский департамент, где американские коллеги ждут, быстро! И гремит:

— Что значит — не наша юрисдикция?! Канадские граждане?! Да ты, сосок, охуел в корягу – ты людям двухлетнюю работу порушил в Виннипеге и в Миннеаполисе! Ты один, блядь, в Перу сунулся? Смущала тебя юрисдикция?! Да если они не только твоей крови захотят – а они хотят, — тут Фили покосился на почти полный пакет. — Но и то, что считается у тебя головой, я с радостью, с радостью! — сам тебе ее оторву и поднесу на блюде. Так что, пока ты не уволен, тащи-ка свою пидорскую задницу на Манхеттен и сиди кивай головой. Воскресный вечер, вот счастье-то! – донеслось уже куда-то от трубки в сторону.

Поздним вечером улицы были почти пустынны, таксист-муслим молчалив, в короткой дороге Фили прежде всего отослал видео Бофуру – они уж там решат, что с ним делать, потом заказал по интернету маленький планшет и симкарту с доставкой в центральный госпиталь – неизвестно, сколько это будет еще продолжаться, а покрасневшие глаза Кили просто как стеной его сегодня у лифта остановили – может, хоть немножко отвлечет до приезда Торина. По телефону дядя был молчалив, но Фили не сомневался, что все проглоченные им выражения – непарламентские. Кабы он был неправ...

Обстановочка в департаменте была нервная – пропуск на него, конечно, заказали, но вот в переговорной прием был просто арктический – мужик из отдела по борьбе с организованной преступностью, еще один – из борьбы с международным терроризмом – они с канадским коллегой по стоящему же здесь монитору со скайпом обсуждали какую-то Мабраджану и цены на заложников в Южной Америке, из другого монитора сверлил глазами начальник департамента по наркотикам Манитобы – оказывается, бабулю он пасли с американскими коллегами по ту сторону границы уже полтора года, собственно нью-йоркские наркотики и терроризм – два пожилых дядьки в дорогущих костюмах, сшитых явно у одного портного – и просьба Фили о выделении охраны для свидетеля теплоты в их взгляде не добавила. Последними присоединилось начальство из Торонто, бесцеремонно подвинув в камере скайпа канадского «террориста» и огромный мужик, протиснувшийся в переговорную последним. Его появление вызвало некоторый шквал эмоций – внезапно, откуда не возьмись, на хмурые рожи вылезли улыбки – бритый, с длинной седоватой бородой, огромными кулачищами, и одетый в куртку заключенного поверх обычной клетчатой рубашки с джинсами, он был вылитый матерый байкер:

— Ну вообще-то считается, что я в карцере центральной федеральной, — заржал он густым басом, пожимая руки костюмным коллегам, кивнул в монитор канадцам, подошел к Фили. – Ну ты и оперативничков себе выбрал, мудила. А уж с подследственным трахаться – это просто блеск! — и, хлопнув по плечу, рухнул за длинный стол. Фили даже не покраснел – уже нечем было – это такое чувство, когда под землю хочется провалиться не фигурально – а прям вот. – Жалуйтесь, граждане.

Вместо ответа включили ролик с почты Торонто – красавец–метис в камуфляже на фоне соплеменных джунглей чуть не по бумажке гнал про международную солидарность трудящихся, капиталистических наймитов, фронт освобождения всего от всех, двести килограмм политических заключенных, с тоской обводя потенциальных слушателей темными, как спелая вишня, глазами, загоревшимися, правда, в арии про два миллиона долларов выкупа. Чарли с Джеддом выглядели сносно, целыми и недовольными. Ролик подошел к концу.

— Перуанцы вынуждены заинтересоваться, наконец, происходящим, — заметил канадец по терроризму.

— Если они проведут операцию, оба говнюка будут мертвы, а у нас сорвется поставка по южному трафику, с которой мы хотели их брать. И если это произойдет, то я на вас натравлю интерпол и вашу собственную комиссию по коррупции, — псевдо-байкер.

— Джемис! Ты все-таки не с Ангелами разговариваешь, тормози.

— Весь вопрос в том, откуда взять деньги.

— Ну, это ваши проблемы.

— Теперь и ваши.

— И кто поедет.

— Кого не жалко там оставить.

— Никаких штурмов, вспугнете мне все гнездо.

Дальше Фили не слушал – это были технические детали, и подробности на будущее, в котором его уже не было. Скорее всего, поездка с выкупом – последнее, чем он может искупить свою вину перед прощальным пинком под зад. От усталости, потери крови, при взгляде на монитор, где в стоп-кадре на правом безымянном пальце латиноса красовалось толстое золотое кольцо, красная волна беспредельной ярости заволокла ему голову и заткнула уши барабанным грохотом сердца.


	5. Chapter 5

Кресла в бизнес классе заскрипели кожзамом – Фили вытянулся на рядке из трех, по-покойницки сложил руки на груди и скрестил ботинки, спасаясь от вездесущего кондея. Будь его воля — заснул бы прямо сразу. Американский коллега, длинно-тощий англосакс, воспринимавший последнюю ночь викэнда даже саркастичнее Фили, сидел наискосок и осуждающе поджимал губы. Путешествие в жопу мира с полумиллионным рабочим чемоданчиком у запястья в воскресный вечер – ну, почему бы его лицу не быть кислее лимона!

Фили улыбнулся стюардессе, зависшей над ним в пароксизме служебного рвения и закрыл уже глаза, не собираясь давать шансы для глупых слов.

Это было нужно и неприятно – внезапно остаться одному, не отвлечься на шум двигателя, не поддаться игре света под закрытыми веками. Фили мысленно пробежался, провел инвентаризацию.

Жутко, но ничего не болело. Перед ним раскинулась такая пустота, что недоумение брало – как теперь вообще? Ошеломляющая параллельность — можно пойти работать на заправку, поторговать собственным телом – все равно, пустоту все равно чем заполнять, когда от прежнего тебя – всего, от главного в жизни твоей – взрыв и вакуум. Нравится? Уж конечно, в первую очередь надо вспомнить, что такого с самым молодым начальником отдела во всей Канаде никогда не произойдет. Не таковский он простой. Он же умный, не то что...

Ладно это все суть гордыня, дело хоть и тяжкое, однако поправимое. А вот как быть с растерянностью. Как быть с единственным, что спасало – от Хендрика в восемнадцать, от Мириам – через пять лет, и много позже – с раздором и разводом, переездом, пустотой и отчужденностью – для этого и оглушительная, захватывающая — вызов постоянно, напряжение – чтобы не отвлекаться ни на что, не думать, падая в сон в необитаемой квартире – волшебная работа, таблетка от всех болезней – не анестезия от боли, а чтобы не чувствовалось, пока подживет. А там и само перестанет, забудется о чем неровно дышалось.

В одну секунду предложить нечего, вся фора в виде карьеры, признания, денег, будущего – исчезла, оставив что? Какого Фили? Самому себе-то нужного? Уж всяко не мальчику, который за деньги хоть у него на глазах будет трахаться.

Липкий квадратик скотча на груди зудел. Почесавшись, Фили содрал заусениц о приклеенный микрофон, поморщился и сразу ухмыльнулся мрачно, вспомнив О’Нила, с его брутальной бородищей, воинственно наставленной на присутствующих и виртуальных. Не то, чтобы Фили соглашался, к самооправданию такая речь не должна приводить, но рациональное зерно нельзя было отмести. Особенно так обильно сдобренное матом. Джемис не орал, нет, но от сути его глубокого баса начальство гнулось и клонилось книзу, как тростник в бурю. Джемис был взбешен наружкой. «Вы хотите сказать, что подставите пацана по-полной, чтобы они его гарантированно пришили в антракте? Вы просто суки охуевшие! И не надо за сердце хвататься, сам, конечно, долбоеб еще тот, но хер ли – семь здоровых мужиков с радостным визгом тычут в парня. Ептыжь вопрос, почему полтора месяца нет отчетов, и вас это не ошпаривает? Че, полтора месяца все доверяют самому молодому командиру, а тут вдруг кто-то насрал, и вот счастье-то – это не вы, все изумленные донельзя. Это ваш подчиненный, э! Ну решили пустить в расход – хоть скажите об этом: нам неприятности не нужны, поэтому, мужик, если тебя не пришьют на задании - а уж с нашей наружкой вот как пить дать! – мы тебя вышвырнем к едрене фене после, с выговором и без пенсии, чтоб никому и в голову не пришло, насколько мы херовые херы, а не начальники. Никаких микрофонов! Слышишь, и ты, мудила – не позволяй им ничего на себя навешивать. Блядь, да у его агента десять лет стажа в поле, че за рукожопие, почему только его доедаете? Потому что молчит? Ну мрази!..»

Надо быть чуть меньше, чем идиотом, чтобы понять, кто это. Никогда даже псевдоним вроде Джемиса О’Нила не мелькал в кулуарных сплетнях, смахивавших на отрывки скандинавского эпоса. Герой Квебекских войн, участник германского конфликта, одна из ключевых фигур в калифорнийской заварухе с Лос Парагонс – все эти операции давно стали хрестоматийными пособиями для офицеров. Поговаривали, он сам лично читал курс в нью-йоркской академии, но Фили абсолютно точно видел бандитскую рожу самого удачного резидента десятилетия впервые. Прекрасное знакомство!

Фили досадливо заскрипел обивкой. В салоне было темно, в иллюминаторе мелькали еще какие-то отблески заката на фоне темных облаков. Всего два дня назад Кили летел навстречу, также во тьме. В похожем состоянии духа и примерно равными перспективами. Интересно, что творилось у него в голове? Стоило вспомнить, чем это постоянно кончается – сразу становилось душно. Сесть бы да вдохнуть поглубже. И подставлять действующих лиц не надо – череда бледных трупов, с пеной изо рта, с закатившимися глазами, в позах дикой гибкости, люди, затравленные даже на рентгеновских снимках – эти белые пятна нелепо посреди тела, как терра инкогнита, хотя куда уж проще – как списать коробку – «посылка», так они обычно бросали друг другу. Рапорты по наркокурьерам – эталоны краткости. Подумать про Кили...

Я никогда не привыкну. Ни к трупам этим обыденным, ни к цинизму терминов, сколько ни смотри, ни слушай.

Лайнер покачивало в ямах, уютная полненькая стюардесса, вся состоящая из ямочек и закруглений, жалостливо вздохнула над ухом и накинула сверху плед – кто раздражен должностными путешественниками, а кто сочувствует им, подневольным. Темнота жестко смыкала веки, гул двигателей уносил сознание – блядь, какая-то смерть в Венеции, такие дела... и уснул.

— А? – американский коллега трясет за плечо. Самое мерзкое – свет в салоне включен, трап примкнут – вставай и беги. Передышка на таможне – сбоку, в дипломатический коридор – данкин донатс, кондиционеры, пыльно-песочная полевая форма лимской полиции, рукопожатия – все сквозь вату. Влажный горяченный удар поддых за стеклянными дверями аэропорта – расконсервировали гробницу.

Жалость и недоумение - девиз дня. Янки не спал, таращится, как сова. Перуанцы в управлении вздыхают, даром, что по-английски разговаривают сносно двое, интернет прекрасный, из скайпа шеф Сандерс с кислой рожей язвенника пререкается с местной шишкой через переводчика. Выходит долго и раком. Коллеги попроще, конечно, пристают к Фили с вопросами и сочувствием. Вопросами – по сути расследования – полтора килограмма? Три? Да вы шутите! – лопочут на испанском, ржут, и ржут сильнее, глядя, как улыбается Фили. А кто постарше – пара седых ветеранов с заслуженными пивными животами, угрюмо смотрит на молодежь, возвращаясь на место: парень, захвативший заложников, в розыске Интерпола в связи с недавним рекордным делом – задержанием семи тонн кокаина в аэропорту Лимы. Упомянут, как и участвовал – косвенно, основные лица сидят.

Семь.

Тонн.

Три килограмма? Конечно, шутим.

Улыбка исчезает, Фили ожесточенно скребет трехдневную щетину – за последние сутки шансы быть уволенным прижизненно сократились втрое. Уж эти-то понавешают от души, еще и в руки микрофон дадут.

Сама операция несложна — набор будничных действий, последовательность, внимательность, да куча координаторов в уютной норке Торонто. Деньги. Наличные и будущий банковский перевод. До которого, по скепсису перуанских коллег, охохо. Американец, однако, уверяет, что дела проходят буднично, в консульстве каждый месяц – по несколько обращений об украденных гражданах — вид заработка, товар-деньги-товар, безупречная репутация. Перуанцы ржут, дождавшись перевода – весело у них тут. Фили обещает себе не жужжать дома о халатности здешних коллег, но спохватывается – и так не придется больше. Теперь невозможно смотреть в будущее. Его нет просто – какие-то куцые отростки в виде очевидных действий – участие в этой операции, бумажный вихрь при увольнении, фальшивое сожаление шагающих дальше коллег. В него и раньше-то сил не было смотреть, но работа была прекрасной ширмой – плотной, близкой. Вот отдернули, и оказалось – там-то пропасть из самого себя.

Дипломат пристегнут к руке браслетом (интересные ощущения – резинки, бумажной обертки денежной пачки?), кортеж из пяти неприметных бронированных машин доезжает до какой-то душераздирающе прекрасной глухомани в маленькой горной долинке.

Андабамба – три с половиной бетонных здания, праздничная площадь, выложенная плиткой, перед традиционным бежевым собором. Сбоку – одинокая фигура памятника, отчаянно засранного птицами. Так высоко, что немедленно настигает горнячка – мигрень, тошнота – машины попеременно останавливаются – поблевать на обочине.


	6. Chapter 6

Засунув руки в карманы застиранного серого халата, Кили стоял у окна в конце коридора и смотрел на дождь, зарядивший с самого утра. Все вокруг пропиталось влагой: казалось, половина капель так и не долетает до земли, а виснет в воздухе, создавая сплошную завесу промозглой мороси, пробирающей до костей, стоит лишь высунуться на улицу.

«Добро пожаловать в Нью-Йорк!» — с тоской подумал он, осторожно прислоняясь лбом к холодному стеклу.

В унылом больничном дворе, там и сям покрытом квадратными лужами — по форме вдавленных в гравий колесами мусоровозов бетонных плиток — не было ничего интересного. Но Кили продолжал оцепенело стоять, изредка переводя взгляд с крыши одноэтажной пристройки, сплошь размалеванной граффити, на ржавые автоматические ворота, как раз сейчас отъезжавшие с противным, рвущим душу визгом, чтобы впустить во двор очередной грузовик. Когда ворота издали совсем уж нестерпимый звук, какой только может породить мокрое скрипящее железо, он невольно вздрогнул и передернул плечами. Отвернулся от окна, побрел обратно в свою палату.

Проходя мимо поста, вскинул взгляд на большие часы, висевшие над стойкой.

«Вот черт, уже почти пять... Куда только время девалось? Надо было сразу после обеда собраться, а то сейчас опять начнет нудеть, еще толком войти не успев...»

Ускорив шаг, Кили добрался до палаты и принялся как попало скидывать вещи в большую дорожную сумку. Закончив, переоделся в новенький спортивный костюм, который был велик минимум на размер, но в его нынешнем положении подходил гораздо больше, чем узкие джинсы и приталенные куртки, в которых он привык щеголять по ночным клубам Торонто. Завязав на поясе штанов веревку так слабо, что они еле-еле держались на бедрах, Кили осторожно натянул толстовку, подхватил полупустую сумку и, молчаливым кивком попрощавшись с соседями, вышел за дверь.

Огляделся по сторонам — народу в коридоре почти не было. Вновь дошел до поста, деревянно улыбнулся симпатичной медсестре-мулатке, подавшей ему файл с документами — все было готово еще с утра. Отойдя на несколько шагов, сел на скамейку, достал присланный Фили планшет. Принялся машинально листал какие-то фотографии в своей ленте в фейсбуке. Через минуту руки сами собой опустились на колени. Кили откинулся на стену, закрыл глаза.

«Скорей бы уж кончилось это все. Где его только носит?! Сам же велел собраться к пяти... Чертов умник...»

Вспомнив вчерашний разговор с дядей, Кили чуть не застонал. А ведь так хорошо все начиналось! Тот приехал в больницу на следующее же утро, едва только Фили ему позвонил и, коротко и сухо, немного запинаясь, изложил суть неприятностей, случившихся с его племянником. Торин прилетел в Нью-Йорк одним из ночных рейсов, и был у Кили в палате, как только утром больница открылась для посетителей. С причитаниями и подробными расспросами не приставал, лишь молча смотрел в лицо. Пристально, почти не мигая. И как-то так само собой получилось, что Кили сам ему все рассказал. Ну, или почти все. Тот выслушал, кивнул и отправился на поиски дежурного врача, чтобы выяснить недостающие подробности. Затем побеседовал с заведующим отделением. Затем — с начальником службы безопасности больницы. В палату Кили он вернулся уже после обеда. Тот как раз сидел на кровати, раскрыв большую коробку, обмотанную фирменным скотчем, и с удивлением разглядывая ее содержимое — внутри оказался полный набор вещей, необходимых молодому человеку, внезапно вырванному из привычной жизни и оказавшемуся в больнице с располосованным животом.

— Уже доставили? Быстро, — Торин одобрительно качнул головой, глядя как Кили копается в коробке. — Пойдем прогуляемся. После разберешь.

Они вышли в коридор. Торин коротко сообщил ему все, что узнал сам. Лечащий врач считает, что заживление идет без осложнений, и при соблюдении всех требований Кили сможет быстро восстановиться. По крайней мере, через пять-шесть дней после операции его можно будет отправить домой. Что было самым удивительным — возражений по этому поводу не возникло даже у тех, кто живо интересовался судьбою Кили, но уже по другому поводу. Как рассказал Торину начальник службы безопасности — толстый, уже начинающий седеть носитель ирландских корней вперемешку с какой-то явно местной кровью, от чего его несколько поблекшие рыжие усы и брови, нависавшие над глазами совсем не северного разреза смотрелись несколько диковато — никаких распоряжений по поводу Кили у него не было. Полицейские, сняв показания, казалось, утратили к нему всякий интерес. Торин, умевший при желании произвести практически на любого собеседника впечатление в высшей степени порядочного и законопослушного гражданина, а главное — весьма и весьма состоятельного, что придавало его фигуре еще больше устойчивости в глазах любого представителя закона — заверил начальника больничной охраны, что он лично проследит за своим племянником и по первому же требованию властей обеспечит его немедленную явку пред их светлые очи. А тот, похоже, был очень рад этому обстоятельству: спихнуть беспокойного пациента, потенциального создателя проблем — что могло быть лучше? Расстались они очень довольные друг другом: этот ирландский индеец твердо заверил Торина, что отъезду Кили из больницы после выписки лично он не будет чинить никаких препятствий. Если, конечно, не получит новых указаний, о чем немедленно известит глубокоуважаемого родственника пациента по одному из многочисленных телефонов, указанных в любезно протянутой визитке.

Поговорив еще немного о разных пустяках, они с Торином расстались. Тот сказал на прощанье, что, раз уж довелось так внезапно оказаться в Нью-Йорке, ему нужно решить кое-какие накопившиеся вопросы, и пообещал прийти вновь через три дня, когда станет окончательно ясно, можно ли будет Кили покинуть больницу.

Так все и вышло. Торин пришел вчера во второй половине дня и, узнав, что все идет по плану, вновь потащил племянника гулять по коридору. Кили чувствовал себя уже значительно лучше — ходил ровнее, увереннее. Почти совсем не уставал. Сегодня утром первый раз попробовал сам поесть. Жидкая каша, разведенная почти до полной прозрачности, никакого аппетита не вызывала, но, по крайней мере, это было гораздо больше похоже на обыкновенную еду, чем игла, воткнутая в вену, через которую в него вливали так называемое «питание» все предыдущие дни.

Несколько раз пройдясь вдоль всего отделения, они остановились у того самого окна, сквозь которое Кили чуть не все сегодняшнее утро смотрел на дождь. Терпеливо выслушав очередной сбивчивый ответ на какой-то свой совсем простой вопрос, то и дело прерывавшийся паузами и судорожными вздохами, Торин тихо спросил:

— Ну, и что теперь ты собираешься делать?

— Не знаю. Работать, наверное, какое-то время не смогу. По крайней мере — на бензозаправке, как раньше. Хотя Фили говорит, что мы можем...

Торин повернул голову и удивленно изогнул бровь:

— Фили? А при чем здесь этот полицейский?

— Как причем? Мы с ним вроде бы как друзья..., — промямлил Кили, стараясь не думать о том, на какой тоненький волосок он собственными руками подвесил эту самую дружбу.

Торин лишь плечами пожал:

— Ты что же, всерьез решил, что этому парню есть до тебя дело? Что коп — да не просто коп, а молодой успешный начальник отдела, усиленно делающий карьеру — вляпавшийся с твоей помощью, даже если не по твоей вине, в серьезные служебные неприятности, будет о тебе беспокоиться? Будет думать, как устроить жизнь симпатичного мальчика без образования и постоянной работы, снятого им на раз в клубе, вместо того, чтобы заниматься интенсивным спасением собственной задницы? — тут Торин кашлянул и сделал чуть большую паузу, чем требовалось, видимо, вспомнив, что для его племянника эти слова — не просто фигура речи. Слишком много нового он узнал о Кили за последнее время, и еще пока не привык гладко строить фразы, точно подгонять одно к другому слова, когда один лишь размеренный темп речи, уверенный спокойный тон позволяют убедить собеседника практически в чем угодно — блистательное умение, бесценный дар в руках того, кто потрудился освоить его и отточить до совершенства. — Кили, право, ну ты же не ребенок! Как можно быть таким наивным? Уверен, ты понимаешь, что твой друг решает сейчас совсем другие проблемы: как не вылететь с работы из-за собственных ошибок и глупейших выходок, которые натворил втянутый им в это дело гражданский.

Кили сглотнул, затряс головой и сказал внезапно осипшим голосом:

— Неправда. Фили не такой. Ты не знаешь его...

— А ты, Кили? Ты его знаешь? Сколько времени вы знакомы? Сколько месяцев? Или, может быть, дней? И ты думаешь, что такой человек будет и дальше рисковать собственной карьерой ради своего дружка, который, похоже, сам еще не понял, дорога ли ему эта дружба?

Покраснев чуть не до корней волос, Кили все же попробовал защищаться:

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты сейчас говоришь...

— Зато я все прекрасно понимаю, — перебил его Торин. — Я слишком много и часто разговариваю с людьми, Кили. И от этих разговоров почти всегда зависят большие деньги. А порой и кое-что еще... Неужели ты думаешь, что я не знаю, что стоит за всеми этими твоими покашливаниями, почесываниями и прочей суетливой мельтешнёй, когда ты на миг заводишь глаза к потолку или утыкаешься взглядом в пространство перед собой, будто пытаясь там разглядеть подходящую тебе в этот момент правду? Но твои отношения с этим копом — они меня не касаются. А вот что меня действительно касается и очень живо интересует — жизнь, здоровье и безопасность моего единственного племянника, сына моей родной сестры, которая очень надеялась, отпуская тебя на другой край света, что я буду приглядывать за тобой.

Кили хмыкнул в ответ, не сдержав злого смешка:

– Отпуская, как же... Можно подумать — я кого спрашивал, когда уезжал.

— И все же... Ты подумал, что я скажу твоей матери? Что скажешь ей ты, Кили?

Кили открыл было рот, чтобы возразить... и закрыл. Разговор явно выруливал куда-то не туда. По всему выходило, что Торин кругом прав. А тот продолжал говорить, негромко и спокойно, и в голосе его звучали прежняя уверенность и сила:

— Когда вы с ним виделись в последний раз?

— Ну, в тот день... сразу после операции... Пять дней уже прошло.

— Сколько раз он тебе звонил с тех пор?

— Он не звонил. Наверное, занят...

— А что в смс-ках пишет? Что предлагает?

— Он не пишет мне...

— И писем тоже?

— И писем...

— А на что же ты тогда надеешься? Твой коп убедился, что ты жив и кое-как здоров и слинял решать более важные для него проблемы. Открой глаза, мой мальчик — ты больше не нужен ему.

Кили молчал, упрямо глядя в одну точку сквозь давно немытое больничное окно.

«Это неправда... неправда! Не может этого быть...» — вопило сердце. «Все так и есть. И если ты решил, что после твоего признания Фили захочет тебя видеть — ты наивный дурак» — насмешливо отвечал разум.

— Значит, так, — вновь заговорил Торин, тронув его за рукав. — Твои документы будут готовы завтра утром, я договорился. Я приеду за тобой к пяти — пожалуйста, собери свои вещи. Мне нужно будет навестить один городишко... Доберемся быстро — тебе сейчас длинные переезды совсем ни к чему. Раз уж так вышло, что мне пришлось внезапно оказаться на побережье — нужно будет решить кое-какие давно накопившиеся вопросы. Побудем пока там. А дальше будет видно, — он замолчал, внимательно глядя Кили в лицо. Заметив потухший взгляд, уставившийся в одну точку, вздохнул и сказал. — Твоя жизнь на этом не кончена. Пусть все случившееся послужит тебе хоть каким-то уроком. Фили — хороший парень, но... он не нужен тебе. А ты... такой, как сейчас... Кили, я люблю тебя, как сына, но ты и Фили — вы с ним на разных берегах. Пока. Со временем ты сам все поймешь, попомни мое слово.

Кили молча кивнул. Проводил Торина до лифта. Все утро бесцельно прослонялся по коридору, то и дело надолго останавливаясь у этого несчастного окна.

«Не ну-жен... не ну-жен...» — беспрерывно тикало в мозгу. Так бывало в детстве, когда он гостил летом у бабушки. Утопая в огромной перине, почти засыпая, он слушал громкий звук ходиков, стоявших на комоде. Старые часы истошно тикали, и Кили развлекался тем, что придумывал подходящее слово и незаметно подсовывал его глуповатому механизму, а тот, не замечая подмены, вместо привычного «тик-так» вдруг начинал выговаривать «при-вет», «дай-пять» или что-нибудь еще, совсем не свойственное почтенному измерителю времени.

А сейчас он сам был словно тот старый будильник. Сломанный, с застрявшем внутри одним-единственным словом.

Не нужен...

— Ты готов? Отлично, идем.

Кили вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Перед ним стоял Торин.

— Давай свою сумку. Зачем сам нес? Я же сказал, что заберу твои вещи из палаты. Документы получил? Тогда все, на выход. Внизу нас ждет такси.

— Торин, я..., — Кили, покорно идущий за ним следом, вдруг остановился посреди коридора.

Тот нетерпеливо обернулся.

— Ну, что еще? — в голосе сквозило легкое раздражение.

— Почему он не позвонил? — шепотом закончил Кили. Ему вдруг стало абсолютно ясно, что каждый сделанный шаг приближает его к разверзнутой пропасти, словно в той шахте в конце коридора не было никакого лифта. Сейчас он подойдет к ее краю — и шагнет вниз...

Торин поставил сумку на пол, подошел к нему и осторожно обнял. Кили, издав горлом какой-то сложный звук — то ли писк, то ли всхлип — уткнулся лицом в его плечо.

— Потому что ты не нужен ему. Ты ведь и сам уже это понял. Идем. Нас ждут.


	7. Chapter 7

Звонят им на условленный телефон незадолго до полудня, сонного, как он есть в этой глухомани, в ободранной комнате на первом этаже зашарпанного от многолетней бесхозяйственности муниципалитета. И, как знают про громкую связь, начинают диктовать план дальнейших действий. Голос – прерывающийся, булькающий от плохой сети в горах – Фили уверен, что знает его – с интонациями первого ученика и утрированным произношением, принадлежит явно автору обменного плана. План хорош, шансов нет, единственное облегчение – отправить снайпера, подстраховаться.

Чемоданчик весит ничего себе, с ним неудобно прикуривать, но сподручно закрываться от ледяного на такой высоте, монотонно пронизывающего ветра. Солнце слева не греет. По обоим сторонам высоченного гребня, ведущего от деревни к ближайшему ледяному пику, крутой спуск вниз, почти обрывы, без намека на растительность – лишь трава на северном склоне, да клочковатые высохшие кусты по колено. Воздух так чист и разряжен, что хочется вдыхать глубже, еще и еще, чтобы легкие заболели. Столько неба!

К концу первой сигареты из распадка на противоположном конце гряды появляются две обыденных мужских фигуры и, спотыкаясь, бредут по острию к середине. Фили успевает выкурить еще пару и нащуриться против солнца вдоволь, прежде чем слышит сдавленные ругательства и шорох осыпающихся в обе стороны мелких камней. Оба целы и, кажется, невредимы. На лице Чарли невнятное выражение вины. Фили с сожалением отправляет окурок в пропасть и запрокидывает голову – когда он еще так посмотрит в облака – близко, почти на крыше мира. Пусть на лысых пиках безжизненных гор с редкими пыльными оазисами горных долинок, но он – наверху, выше и быть не может. Протяни руку в сторону, в белые хлопья.

— В порядке? – Фили пристально вглядывается в каменную громаду невдалеке – на том берегу воздушной реки — самое приличное место для снайпера. Как бы они там не столкнулись и не начали пальбу. Ладно друг по другу – по ним.

Чарли откашливается.

Еще один.

— В полном, шеф, — скрипит Джед довольно кисло. – Пальцем никто не тронул, кормили очень хорошо, по-английски у них парень говорит...

— Ну и славно. Не дергайтесь тут, — проползая мимо, похлопал Джеда по плечу, сунул ему сигаретную пачку в руки, заглянул Чарли в синие глаза так, что пришлось за ворот уравновешивать отшатнувшегося в пропасть сослуживца.

Прежде чем нырнуть в лощинку, отвернулся от горного солнца – две фигуры на лезвие скалы сгорбившись, сидели, пуская тонкие в прозрачном горном воздухе струйки дыма. Далеко видать. В прицел особенно.

И скатился по мелкому гравию вниз, не удержавшись на ногах, в облаке пыли, в каменной крошке везде. Внизу ждут и обступают.

Пара автоматчиков – местный узи и потрепанный калаш. Мужик с узи держит палец за курком, предохранитель поднят – армеец, второй – народная самодеятельность, ствол прыгает из стороны в сторону, соприкасаясь с телом.

Сперва сложно посмотреть в лицо, Фили просто знает что он здесь, отворачивается – на миг. Ну все уже, все. Обыденно, обычно, ожидаемо. Никакого риска – работа, рутина.

Заброшенный старый дом – это случайный сюрприз. В комнате нет окна, мусор какой-то раскидан по полу. Темное лицо, с бешеным вниманием глаза горят, приблизилось – молча. Шильцем отстегнул браслет, вывернув грубовато наручники, дернул куртку с плеч и остановился. Нет-нет, дураком прикидываться Фили не собирается – все швы ощупали, в угол кинули, пока он сдирал штаны.

Микрофон со груди оторвал аккуратно, ничего не слышно на другом конце. Пластик полицейского удостоверения, со значком – тоже почил в углу. Достали из ременной пряжки бездарный диктофон – молча, все молча, ни звука с момента его приземления.

Пантомима — и даже зрители, пусть вооруженные, есть. Целестино – а это он, он точно, он один такой – поднимает руки и медленно поворачивается, и голый Фили зеркально поворачивается с поднятыми руками тоже. Разводит ягодицы, наклоняясь к сосредоточенным наблюдателям. Парень с калашом, закинув раритет за спину, проводит вдоль тела металлоискателем. Не сказать, что они молодцы – расписаться в зависти и необъективности. А ну как маяк в желудке. Навстречу летит стопка одежды – армейский камуфляж, пластиковые шлепанцы, всё велико.

Каждую пачку проверяют, полмиллиона сотенными – не много, пикирует в угол чемодан, а вот наручники – нет, защелкиваются. Впервые улыбки на смуглых лицах – ни одного европейца среди них.

В кузове микроавтобуса темно, он без окон, удушливо воняет дешевым бензином и выхлопом. Пока дверь открыта, есть свет, старший, с узи, протягивает ему бутылку с мутной полупрозрачной жидкостью – с полстакана. Покачав было головой, Фили слышит, наконец, этот голос, угаданный им безошибочно:

— Пей.

Да все ясно, можно сохранить либо лицо, либо достоинство, но парни пока еще торчат посередине горы. Фили закидывает голову, выливая в рот последние горькие капли – кокаином тут пропитано все, кажется – какую палку ни посади, на следующий год в бесплодной пустоши из нее вырастет кустик коки.

— Я тебя видел. Юная надежда Торонто, — гнусаво напевает под нос с переднего сидения с лучезарной улыбкой.

Минут через пятнадцать, стоит надсадно дышащему снайперу ввалится в темноту машины, сослепу нещадно охаживая всех винтовкой, Фили уже хорош, качается, сидит и падает от толчков вбок. На серпантине хочется лечь на пол – толкает невпопад, не видно ж, и подержав его, блюющего (чем? — аж интересно), у открытой двери, впрямь укладывают, зажимая ногами.

В себя Фили приходит только утром. Душно как в бане, несусветная влажность. Пахнет растительным гнильем и стоялой водой. За стенами тихо, случайные шорохи и звуки – одинокая машина вдалеке, кто-то неподалеку загремел металлом, совсем рядом скрипнула деревянная мебель. В теле легкость, елозит цепь наручников, пристегнутая над головой к железным прутьям кровати. Они где-то в сельве.

Ладно, парни уже в безопасности.

— Отлить бы, — диалога не получается – то один, то другой внезапно замолкают.

Но реплики неиссякаемы. Самые взрослые и взвешенные люди не могут принять решения, о настоящем и правильном – выдержка, рутина, необходимость ли, или чистая правдивая ярость, горечь и насилие. Про этих – что и скажешь – преданных, больных в своих безграничных возможностях, спешат вмешаться игры тех, кому терять нечего – отсюда лишь горечь, желтая, как апельсин, цвета ревности.

Через час Целестино, оторвавшись от телефона – половиной глаза – передает через случайно зашедшего индейца ключ от наручников в другой угол комнаты — ведь лень вставать.

Два томительных дня бессовестно пахнет едой. Сбагривать банкноты видать непросто. Пистолет все время лежит под рукой на столе.

— Ну чо, пожарник? Смотрю, тебя боссы в расход пустили.

Наверняка он не старше Фили и просто ослепительно красив, ему бы сам бог велел поулыбаться. Уж кому-кому, а Фили прекрасно известно, что скрывается порой под обручальными кольцами. Крутит это кольцо треклятое, вокруг пальца, снимает, играет на поверхности стола – закручивает его в золотой шар бездумно, надевает на левую руку, на правую – на другой палец, на другую фалангу, каждый раз золото новым оттенком горит на смуглой коже – то как отблеск огня, как закат, как осенние листья – все не то, без волшебного металлического блеска, без глубины, без эмоции.

Фили наблюдателен, да семь лет бокса – знает, что если аккуратно, не с размаху, присаживаться на стул, сидеть ровно, чуть покосившись налево, движения перестанут фейерверком вспыхивать в отбитых почках и ушибленной печени.

Сделать верную догадку:

— Ты, вроде, тоже не на курорт сослан? – как можно нейтральнее.

Прикуривает ему сигарету, расставляя фигуры. Ствол словно прирос к левой ладони. Фили играет всегда белыми.

— Вроде не меченные. Как отдавать будешь?

— Ничего, государство не обеднеет.

— У тебя из пенсии вычтет.

— Может быть.

— Твой же косяк.

— Черт...

— можно подумать, интернет есть только в Канаде. Самоуверенные засранцы. Улыбка у него очаровательная, а вот смех...  
 — Не расстраивайся, твой горячий ирландец за три захода недостачу покроет.

Ох ёлы, симкарта Кили, говорил же – стирай!

Адски натирает камуфляж на голое тело. Захочешь – далеко не убежишь. Вечером поят чаем из болотной травы — это матэ, на ужин картошка с рисом, очень острая. Целестино выспался днем и выставляет двух угрюмых подельников в калошах на босу ногу за дверь. Сегодня — карты и телефончик в паузах.

— Ты чо, правда трахаешь его?

Фили даже выпрямился. Просто нелепость.

Тихо. Спокойно, это все, чего он и ждет. Такой способ коммуникации. Фили заставил себя посмотреть на ствол – ухоженный, явно часто рабочий. Парня подводит собственное избитое тело – вот что.

— Послушай. Если бы я начал нести что-то о твоей жене?

Целестино отвернулся, потер переносицу, и озабоченно пробормотал, уже думая о чем-то другом:

— Так у меня жена же была, а не блядь.

— А шефу твоему понравилось, — между прочим, но чувствуя себя иудой. Попал: взгляд-то хмурый, злой. Можно получить свои серебренники:

— Он тебя уже выебал? – посмеиваясь.

Тишина в ответ, парень – кремень.

Погодя оба задумались над ходом. И вот тут пробрало. От ужаса. От того, как попал – скучал по Кили, оказывается.

— Твой этот... сладкий перчик, — Целестино самого передернуло от отвращения. – Меня так выбесил. Просил же довезти партию. И, видишь, где мы сидим из-за него, – глумливо развел руками. Из-под засученных до локтя белых рукавов обвились змеями две ленты широкой татуировки.

Вечером умопомрачительно пели птицы, шумно возились по кустам, из телефона и из человечьего жилья далеко вдоль по реке неслась легкая музыка, вся насквозь в пьяных ароматах буйной жизни.

Когда, оторвавшись от экрана, Целестино с безмятежным лицом, где лишь желваки бугрятся, размахивается широкими движением, и, от души, наотмашь, впарывает ему кулаком с зажатой рукояткой пистолета по лицу, Фили понимает – пришел банковский перевод. Пытается удержаться на ногах, прикрывая голову руками. Не белые вспышки – нет, они короткие, как молния, но черные. Продержаться в глухой обороне можно долго.

 Смертоносное:

— Ты б потрахался или подрочил, что ли, — по удвоившейся силе следующего удара ясно – попал в точку.

Скоро он выдохнется, заболят ребра, угаснет гнев, и пустит в ход ствол, пока же – ведь трахаться и впрямь не с кем – так что Фили жив, но не рад этому. А как только пытается перейти в атаку — пусть руки и скованы — выстрел немедленно останавливает его взрывом боли в ноге, и отбрасывает на пол – огненный фонтан из глаз.

Почему вся голивудщина происходит внезапно? Не как голивудщина вовсе, а? Ну что мешало мне улететь завтра обратно, Целестино, не слышишь...

Ведь как удачно некому позвонить, написать или просто взвыть от ужаса. Фили рад – бороться не придется. То ли удар в лицо, то ли выстрел, пока он сжимает развороченное бедро отправляют его в темноту – нокаут или насовсем.

Да он же отмороженный псих!

Э-э-э нет.

 

  
Несколько раз мозг пытается очнутся – плывет, покачиваясь, в плотном киселе. Вокруг яснеет, ярчеет, свет разгорается с левой стороны. Да только вот чужой палец забирается в онемевший рот – и Фили этого не чувствует, лишь понимает — выгребает оттуда желе с какими-то твердыми осколками, задевает за зубы сверху, и попытка насмарку – снова мрак.

В следующий раз покачивается не только мозг, но и тело – они в противофазах, еще и низкая вибрация вокруг – от двигателя, кажется. Фили удается приоткрыть левый глаз – неужели он ему выбил правый? Ничего-то я не чувствую – думает холодно-отстраненно, как вдруг руки хватают его, отрывают от жесткого, все тело от ноги вспыхивает под высоким напряжением — он даже закричать не успевает – кисель превращается в чернила.

Третья попытка – Фили предчувствует, но первым долетает запах – пронзительный больничный дух.

— Телефон, — просто сказать, когда в горле не торчит трубка. Комок подкатывает, но аппарат упрямо навязывает нирвану.

И наконец – не важно, какое число, сколько дней прошло, о чем вообще речь. Чужой телефон в левой руке – что-то с правой, нет? – фейсбук плывет зыбью, как океан перед штормом. Буквы сливаются, мешаются, мешает Т9, чужой голос гремит над ухом, как монеты в жестянке.

Потом? Бестолковщина, такая усталость... Может, следующая попытка? Это почти полное утверждение, без заискивания. Фили кусает себя за губу острыми обломками зубов — нет уж, следующей попыткой будет подумать – что же все-таки происходит.

 

Бульканье фейсбучного сообщения едва слышно в гуле такси. Сразу же еще одно – Кили чувствует его по вибрации. Не отрываясь от окна, праздно любопытствует – на оба аккаунта – «рабочий» и настоящий:  
«Убей профили во всех сетях. Симку не используй. Скачаю. Телефон не мой. Филе.»

 

Несколько дней его чем-то пичкают – все как сквозь вату, невозможно не спать – каждую минуту закрываются глаза, неестественная безмятежность. Однажды — словно включают. Даже правый глаз приоткрывает амбразуру. Через узкую щель Фили разглядывает протянутую банку Ред Булла и Джемиса О’Нила в невообразимо расписной коже – верхом на больничном стуле:

— Пей, апач.

Банка уж открыта, Фили слишком дергает ее и обливается – благо совершенно голый, вокруг полно простыней.

— Пей, ты мне нужен в уме.

— Мне можно?

— А хер его знает.

— Вам пофиг, что ли?

О’Нил заметно кивает тяжелой башкой, грузно топает к кондиционеру и устраивает ураган, глядя на допивающего пойло Фили. Ему жарко и он курит.

— Давай сразу за нежное. Рассусоливать некогда. Возьмешься – я выбиваю тебе страховку со всем этим, — широким жестом проводит по кровати, захватывая и ногу в металлических конструкциях, как у терминатора, трогательно перемотанные по отдельности пальцы, разнокалиберные пеньки зубов в тающей улыбке Фили:

— Уволили?!

— Еще задним, суки, числом.

— А как?..

О’Нил сгребает бородищу в кулак, самодовольно наглаживая:

— Это я твой долг перед государством увеличил на двести тыщ.

— Всего двести? Миллион двести! Я ж до Страшного Суда не отдам!

Голову энергетик прочищает изумительно.

— Так хотели два. Сэкономил им восемьсот штук, — скребет подбородок – будто проволоку чешет.

— А Оукеншильд, охрана? – Фили трудно сказать больше.

Голова качается, лысина отблескивает разных местах, как стробоскоп.

— Посадил им хвост – уж больно четко они сработали по парню, может брешет. Тебе самому повезло, что живой — видать кто-то отнял, пока я их с выкупом вертел. Дерзко перуанцы пашут, глубоко, у них с казны не первый навар. Интерпол уж который год вешается. Вот что: у нас на южном потоке – через Мексику и Пуэрто — идет некислая утечка. Охота проследить до корня. Во Фриско примерно догадываюсь, кто оптом реализует, а вот поставщик? Можно было бы замутить бойню, да передел, как в Квебеке, но тогда все смажется. Знаешь про три «не» ангелов? – внезапно огорошил теряющего нить Фили. – Не цветной, не женщина, не голубой. Вот я и не суюсь. А ты как раз сейчас никто с канадским гражданством, плюс в теме. Нужен резидент на юге, в пидорской наркомафии – там целый шалман у них, и у серферов торт заваривается – кто-то из них сильнее мутит.

— Но я не!..

— Спиздни че-нибудь новое, — стул под ним угрожающе кряхтит.

Фили просит сигарету, чувствительно вдавливая кончики пальцев в отек на лице – и ноет, и сладко чешется.

— Мне не очень-то нравится.

О’Нил внезапно гремит:

-Ты, блядь, думаешь, я без ума?! Шлюхи, наркота, убийства, нелегальные стволы – все, что меня в жизни колыхает?! У меня докторская по искусствоведению, раком ее задери!

Фили полусидит с открытым ртом.

— Шучу.

— Зачем тогда вы?

— Десять детей.

— Шутите.

— Почти нет. Нравится может телка, а это работа.

— Честно, не очень-то я в теме.

— У тебя прекрасный консультант, бери с собой, — дядька ухмыльнулся, кликая крышкой Зиппо. Бензиновый дух зажигательной смеси на мгновение перенес Фили в высокогорье.

Ред Булл окрыляет.

— Особенно после заезда в Лиму он будет рад. Его дядя уже послал меня.

— Ну да, гиперзаботливое самодовольное мудло. Прослушка же. Давай я тебя лечить не буду: забирай его – пригодится. Похуй на дядю – так хоть трахаться будет под твоим присмотром и не влезет никуда глубоко. Хотя че, оба — молодые специалисты. Короче, на много не рассчитывай – страховку организую лучшую, на первое время подкину пособие, пару раз с тобой спец из безопасности потрындит – че да как, легенду споете, там особо никто не терся. Дальше – сам. Ты дурак, но не безмозглый. Через две недели давай – костыль в зубы и ходу на запад. Ориентировка – с меня.

— А... — Фили остолбенел. – Нога...

— Слышь, мудила, это тебе не полиция, здесь все можно, — О’Нил наклонился близко к его лицу, вгляделся пристально, будто печатью подытоживая, и собрался уходить.

— Вы сильно мне не договариваете.

— А то. Хуй прикрой, и можешь выкать. Решил?

В трезвом-то уме за ним не поспеешь.

— Телефон, Оукеншильд и подчиняюсь только вам.

Хохотнул басом в ответ, сшибая в развороте залетевшего в дверь медбрата:

— Пойдет! Поскромничал.

Фили выдохнул до конца и отложил смятую лепешкой банку на тумбочку. От стремительной смены ландшафтов в той пропасти, куда он давно падал, кружилась голова.


	8. Chapter 8

— ... у нее есть свой ключ. Когда проснешься — отдашь ей этот список и памятку из больницы. Скажешь, что... Эй, Кили, ты слушаешь меня?

— Да, дядя. Миссис Келлан придет завтра в десять.

Торин внимательно посмотрел на племянника и положил папку с документами на комод у двери. Кивнув, продолжил:

— Я уеду рано. Вернусь после двух. Пообедаем вместе, потом я покажу тебе город. В среду утром мне нужно будет вернуться в Чикаго. А теперь отдыхай. Спокойной ночи, Кили.

— Спокойной ночи, дядя. Спасибо тебе за все.

Не ответив, Торин хмыкнул и закрыл за собой дверь. С минуту Кили продолжал сидеть на кровати, сосредоточенно разглядывая узор на плотных темно-синих гардинах. Затем встал и подошел к окну. Потянул за тяжелую кисть витого серебристого шнура. Ткань с шелестом разошлась, открыв непроглядную черноту ночи за окном. Щелкнув шпингалетом, толкнул раму и, чуть не задохнувшись в первый миг, полной грудью вдохнул стылый морской воздух. Тьма была полной, абсолютной — комната выходила прямо на океан, ни одного огонька до самого горизонта. Посмотрев влево, Кили увидел редкую цепочку фонарей, тянущуюся вдоль пустынной набережной. Воздух был так насыщен влагой, что каждый фонарь больше походил на пушистый шарик, мерцающий таинственным призрачным светом, в котором не было ни капли назойливой яркости и оголтелости привычного городскому глазу бешенного электричества, лишь только мягкость и теплота. Как у старой керосиновой лампы на ферме у бабушки. Или как у пламени камина — они еле-еле смогли разжечь его там, в Блу Маунтинс...

Все-таки нужен.

Кили усмехнулся и бросил на кресло планшет, который судорожно сжимал в руках всю дорогу от аэропорта до дома. Словно боялся выпустить из рук это хрупкое доказательство, что все неправда, все не так, как он думал. Точнее, наоборот — все правда, и теперь все будет так, как надо. Раз сто перечитав полу-внятные строчки, сразу же без всяких сожалений удалил оба аккаунта. Словно очнувшись, завертел головой, вглядываясь в проплывающие мимо огни, пытаясь понять, где они и куда едут.

Торин молча сидел рядом, проглядывая сообщения на телефоне. За всю дорогу из больницы в аэропорт они едва обменялись двумя-тремя фразами. Кили словно впал в забытье: машинально переставляя ноги, он шел вслед за дядей, останавливался, когда останавливался тот, поворачивал, заходил в лифт, потом в самолет... Интересно, где они сейчас?

Полет был совсем недолгим. Как только взлетели — Кили задремал. Было уже довольно поздно, а силы у него пока что кончались очень быстро. Торин, с беспокойством поглядывавший на племянника, вздохнул с облегчением, когда тот закрыл глаза и мирно засопел в соседнем кресле.

Кили даже в голову не пришло спросить, куда везет его Торин. Всю его с трудом отрощенную самостоятельность словно ветром сдуло. Стоя рядом с дядей в короткой очереди в ожидании такси, он смотрел себе под ноги, внимательно разглядывая в огромной луже перевернутое вверх ногами здание аэропорта, на крыше которого светились громадные буквы. Наверное, это было название города. Интересно, какого?

В такси он вновь пристроился подремать и чуть не пропустил сообщение от Фили. Каким-то чудом расслышал тихий вибрирующий вызов. Почему-то ему показалось страшно важным, что он смог прочитать сообщение сразу же, как только тот его отправил. Читая и перечитывая корявые, с опечатками и пропусками слова, он чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете.

* * *

Всю дорогу они так и просидели рядом, уткнувшись каждый в свой девайс: Торин читал биржевые новости, а Кили неотрывно смотрел на экран своего планшета: Скачаю... Филе...

«Вот идиот-то» — улыбаясь от уха до уха, непонятно о ком подумал он. Наконец, полюбовавшись на сообщение еще раз, выключил планшет и, чуть опустив стекло, щелчком послал симку под колеса соседней машины.

Внезапно долетевший звук улицы отвлек Торина от его занятия. Взглянув на Кили, тот спросил:

— Ну, как ты? Не очень устал? Потерпи, скоро приедем.

Тот кивнул и вновь закрыл глаза, погружаясь в свои мысли.

Доехали и правда быстро — минут через сорок такси свернуло с трассы и покатило по тихим тенистым улицам какого-то пригорода. Наконец, машина остановилась. Выгрузив две небольшие сумки, водитель уехал, оставив их возле невысокой металлической ограды, за которой темнел силуэт неосвещенного дома. Кили поднял голову: на фоне серого облачного неба четко выделялись четыре высоких прямоугольных трубы, по одной на каждое крыло. Дом был довольно большим, это было видно даже в темноте. Открыв ключом кованную ажурную калитку, Торин нажал на брелоке кнопку и вошел внутрь. Тотчас же дом осветился: на крыльце вспыхнул большой фонарь, бесшумно покачивающийся на ветру, маленькие споты зажглись по периметру крыши. Подъездную дорожку, ведущую к дому, осветили спрятанные среди кустов фонари.

Они шли вперед, шурша слежавшимся гравием. Ночной бриз, ощутимо студивший лицо, приносил откуда-то из-за дома соленый запах моря и терпкий, пряный — водорослей.

— Торин, где это мы?

— Этот дом принадлежит мне. Я купил его лет пять назад. Жаль, редко здесь бываю.

— А город? Куда ты меня привез? Я думал, мы поедем к тебе, в Чикаго.

Торин усмехнувшись, сказал:

—  Ну, нет. Чикаго — пока не для тебя. Поживешь здесь, пока не придешь в себя окончательно. За тобой будут приглядывать.

— Кто еще? — недоверчиво спросил Кили, замедляя шаг.

Торин, оглянувшись через плечо, продолжал:

— Моя экономка. Она живет во флигеле внизу вместе с мужем. Он здесь за садовника и так, по хозяйству. Дом, хоть и стоит почти всегда пустой, нуждается в уходе. Пока под крышей есть хоть одна живая душа — дом тоже жив.  
— Ну, надо же... Ты, оказывается, поэт. Так что это за город?

— Это Салем.

Салем... Название было слегка знакомым. Кили припомнились что-то смутное: заселение Америки... пуританские нравы... инквизиция, охота на ведьм... Хотя, это кажется, было гораздо раньше, да и вообще в Европе... В общем — какая-то замшелая унылая дыра на побережье, где ему предстояло проводить время в компании экономки и ее мужа. Хотя компанию он, пожалуй, все-таки выберет себе сам: завтра же купит новую симку и напишет Фили. Вот только выспится и отдохнет как следует.

Дом, обложенный по фасаду серым гранитом, оказался просто огромным. Окна нижнего этажа были закрыты плотными деревянными ставнями. Никаких примет времени — металлических роллет, спутниковых тарелок на крыше, дурацкой пластиковой садовой мебели — только камень и металл. Темна красная черепица на крыше кое-где поросла мхом. Дом был очень старый — Кили в этом не разбирался совсем, но даже то, что он видел, явно свидетельствовало о его длинной истории. Живо вспомнилась Ирландия — древние каменные постройки, сросшиеся с землей, ставшие ее неотъемлемой частью, разбросанные среди таких же гранитных скал.

Он видел такие в детстве чуть не каждый день, и уже успел сильно отвыкнуть от них здесь, в этом жизнерадостном царстве гипсокартона и пластикового сайдинга.

Отомкнув входную дверь ключом, Торин впустил его внутрь. Набрал на неприметном пульте код — снял охрану. Щелкнул выключателем. Несмотря на разожженное любопытство, Кили уже еле-еле двигал ногами. Шов ощутимо ныл, бухало в висках. Очень хотелось сбросить ставшие совершенно неподъемными ботинки и лечь, наконец, в постель.

Они поднялись наверх. Проходя по коридору, Торин что-то говорил, щелкая выключателями, показывая то вправо, то влево. Открыл дверь дальней комнаты в торце коридора — это оказалась просторная гостевая спальня. Кили его почти не слышал — глаза закрывались сами собой. Увидев огромную кровать, накрытую белым покрывалом, едва не застонал от счастья.

Похоже, этот бездонный день наконец-то подошел к концу.

А завтра — завтра все будет совсем по-другому. Теперь все будет по-другому.

* * *

Спал Кили плохо. Всю ночь в голове кружились осколки вчерашнего дня: больница, аэропорт, бесконечная серая лента шоссе. Потом появился Фили: он шел по аллее в каком-то парке и все оглядывался — смотрел, как там Кили. Пару раз даже махнул рукой — нетерпеливо, призывно: ну, что ты застрял? Давай, догоняй. Кили старался изо всех сил — и не мог. Сначала шел быстрым шагом и все кивал, улыбаясь: я здесь все в порядке, сейчас догоню. Потом перешел на бег. Задыхаясь, почти выбиваясь из сил, внезапно понял, что не чувствует опоры — ноги словно увязали в пустоте. А Фили уходил все дальше; все оборачивался, все звал за собой. Напрягшись в последней попытке его догнать, Кили попробовал закричать — и не услышал собственного голоса. Губы судорожно шевелились, но из горла вырывался только нелепый писк. В конце концов он остановился и, тяжело дыша, мог только бессильно смотреть, как растворяется в глубине аллеи маленькая фигурка, уходя от него все дальше и дальше...

Вскрикнув, он проснулся и сел на постели. Судорожно заозирался вокруг себя, комкая одеяло, не соображая спросонья, где очутился. Сознание замешкалось на пару лишних секунд — видимо, отвыкнув за последнее время от непривычной резвости своего хозяина. Наконец, все понял и вспомнил, с облегчением упал обратно на подушку.

В комнате был довольно светло — вчера вечером он так и не задернул штору, и сквозь большое окно в комнату лился неяркий свет февральского утра. Отдышавшись, Кили спустил ноги с кровати и осторожно встал, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Шов тянуло уже почти привычно, но к счастью, с каждым днем все меньше и меньше. И, похоже, наконец-то хотелось есть.

«Интересно, сколько сейчас времени?» — думал Кили, натягивая свои необъятные спортивные штаны. Планшет сел, других часов в комнате не было. Выскользнув за дверь и бесцеремонно дергая ручки всех дверей подряд — вчера он так и не удосужился запомнить из объяснений Торина, где именно на этаже находится туалет — он, наконец, обнаружил искомое и через пять минут уже спускался по светлой деревянной лестнице, прислушиваясь к доносящимся снизу звукам.

В столовой негромко играла музыка — какой-то томный тягучий блюз, из распахнутой настежь кухонной двери тянуло соблазнительным запахом кофе и свежей выпечки. Осторожно заглянув внутрь, Кили кашлянул, чтобы привлечь внимание невысокой темноволосой женщины, стоявшей к нему спиной и поглядывавшей в довольно старомодный ноутбук, лежащий на кухонной стойке справа от нее. Она наливала кипяток в пузатый фарфоровый чайник, расписанный синими цветами по белому фону и время от времени деловито тыкала в клавиатуру. Услышав его покашливание, женщина обернулась и неожиданно отвесила ему довольно церемонный поклон.

— Доброе утро, сэр. Надеюсь, Вы отменно выспались.

— Эээээ..... здрасьте....

— Я — миссис Келлан, управляющая поместьем Вашего дяди.

— Поместьем? — только и смог выдавить из себя Кили, удивленно заозиравшись вокруг.

Женщина разулыбалась, покачала головой, отбрасывая за спину короткие темные пряди.

— Мы с мужем в шутку зовем этот дом поместьем. Он и вправду очень большой, больше всех в Марблхэд, — заметив очередной удивленный взгляд, пояснила. — Марблхэд — пригород Салема. Очень тихий, спокойный район. И очень, очень дорогой.

Кили, не придумав ничего лучшего, напустил на себя изумленный вид и даже слегка округлил глаза, словно в первый раз в жизни услышал о состоятельности собственного дяди.

Всплеснув руками, женщина продолжила:

— Ну, что же мы стоим посреди кухни? Прошу Вас, сэр, пожалуйте в гостиную. Ваш завтрак будет готов через пять минут.

— Миссис Келлан, не могли бы Вы звать меня просто Кили? Я понимаю, у дяди, наверное, бывают разные гости, но мне страшно неловко слышать это обращение — «сэр». Все время хочется оглянуться и посмотреть, не стоит ли кто у меня за спиной, к кому Вы так обращаетесь. Пожалуйста, ладно?

— Конечно, Кили, без проблем. Мне тоже так будет проще. Ты прав: хозяин не часто бывает здесь, а гости посещают дом еще того реже. Но если уж доводится устраивать приемы, то что и говорить... Но, что-то я совсем разболталась, — оборвав себя, она вновь кивнула Кили в сторону гостиной. — Иди, сынок. Стол там огромный — садись куда хочешь. Я сейчас все принесу.

Поблагодарив, Кили вернулся в столовую. Повертев головой, огляделся по сторонам. Три огромных французских окна в пол выходили прямо на море. Вид из них открывался просто восхитительный. День был ветреный, февральское море отливало свинцовой синевой. Облака покрывали небо в несколько слоев: первый, самый высокий, был белесым и почти прозрачным, на его фоне быстро неслись на запад темно-серые редкие тучи. Огромные чайки, срываясь с волн, резко взлетали против ветра и, не в силах бороться с его порывами, по касательно уходили вбок и вверх, ловя восходящие потоки, чтобы, расправив белоснежные отливающие расплавленным серебром крылья, на секунду зависнуть в высшей точке и вновь вонзиться в воду, выхватывая непонятно как замеченную с такой высоты рыбину.

Немного постояв у окна, Кили повернулся к большому прямоугольному столу и принялся озадаченно соображать, куда бы ему сесть. В торце? Наверняка это место Торина. Почему-то такие вопросы его никогда раньше не волновали. Хотя в таких домах ему раньше тоже бывать не приходилось. Мысленно плюнув на все эти церемонии, он отодвинул ближайший стул и осторожно сел, слегка поморщившись от тянущей боли в боку.

Через минуту вошла миссис Келлан с большим подносом в руках. На нем было очень много посуды, но вот еды что-то видно не было. Кили задумался: а что ему можно сейчас есть? В больнице почти до самого последнего дня его кормили внутривенно. При выписке дали памятку, как вести себя, как питаться, но до сих пор он даже не удосужился в нее заглянуть. Документы остались лежать на комоде наверху...

— Кили, что ты будешь: индейку с рисом или телятину с картошкой?

— Вообще-то я не привык к таким разносолам на завтрак... А можно мне тогда индейку с картошкой?

— Нет, — сказала она, показывая ему две небольшие баночки. — Вот здесь — индейка с рисом, — старательно выговаривая слова, как учительница в начальной школе, она подняла правую руку с зажатой в ней баночкой. — А вот здесь — телятина с картошкой. Что тебе дать?

— Это что еще такое? — ошарашенно спросил Кили, пытаясь разглядеть, что у нее в руках.

Женщина хмыкнула и поставила обе банки на стол.

— Еда для младенцев, вот что. Мистер Оукеншильд прислал мне короткое письмо с инструкциями на утро. Рассказал, что в доме гость, и гость этот нуждается в специальном послеоперационном питании. Все, что я смогла раздобыть прямо сейчас — вот это самое детское питание. Я посмотрела в интернете — оно вполне тебе подходит. А к обеду я приготовлю что-нибудь сносное сама. Ешь.

Кили тоскливо покрутил баночки. Обе были заботливо подогреты. На них были нарисованы улыбающиеся младенцы, нетерпеливо подпрыгивающие на руках у своих кудрявых мамаш, так и норовя откусить у них ложку вместе с рукой.

«От шести месяцев... Дожили...» — горестно подумал Кили, откручивая крышку у первой попавшейся банки. Сунул в рот ложку коричневой перетертой массы. Скривившись, сказал:

— Передайте мне, пожалуйста, соль.

— Соль тебе пока нельзя, — деловито заметила миссис Келлан, наливая ему в фарфоровую чашку жиденький чай. — И сахар тоже, — продолжила она, ловко перехватывая сахарницу, к которой он собрался было потянуться. — Извини, что принесла ее. Впредь буду внимательней.

С трудом осилив одну баночку безвкусной вязкой жижи, Кили сделал пару глотков чая и с унылым видом поднялся из-за стола.

— Благодарю Вас, миссис Келлан. Все было очень вкусно.

— Бедный мальчик, — она сочувственно покачала головой. — Аппендицит, да? Иди полежи. Я прочитала в интернете — больным в твоем положении первое время нужен покой.

«Покой... Как же... Какой уж тут покой... Интересно, есть тут хоть один магазин поблизости, в этом гнезде респектабельности? Надо хоть симку скорей купить. Черт, а деньги-то?! У меня же ни цента нет... Вот влип...»

* * *

Торин, как и обещал, вернулся около двух. Кили уже весь извелся: последний час валялся на диване в гостиной, бессмысленно переключая каналы на огромном телевизоре. Сразу после завтрака попытался было прогуляться, выйдя из столовой через окно. Но быстро передумал: ветер дул просто ледяной, и он продрог до костей в своей легкой куртке, пройдя всего несколько десятков метров. Вернулся в дом. Постоял у окна, тоскливо глядя на пустынный зимний берег. Море немного успокоилось, но ни лодок, ни парусов видно не было. Послонявшись по дому, Кили забрел в библиотеку. Она располагалась на втором этаже, окна выходили не на море, а на берег и частично — на разбитый перед домой цветник, заботливо укрытый на зиму еловыми ветками. Несколько минут Кили смотрел, как по мокрому слежавшемуся песку наперегонки носятся две странные трехколесные тележки, увенчанные парусом: одна белым, другая — красным. Проехав несколько метров, красная провалилась в лужу колесом и, угрожающе накренившись, застряла. Оба водителя долго возились, выкапывая несчастный агрегат. Выбравшись наконец из песчаного плена и поймав боковой ветер, они резво помчались прочь и вскоре скрылись за скалистым мысом.

Кили вздохнул и сел в глубокое кожаное кресло. Почти сразу же встал — неудобно, немедленно заныл шов. Тогда он уселся прямо на огромный письменный стол и, болтая ногами, принялся машинально перебирать расставленные на нем предметы. Уронив пару раз бронзовый стаканчик с остро отточенными карандашами и кое-как запихав их обратно, в сотый раз подумал с тоской:

«Ну, вот и что теперь делать? У Торина, что ли, просить?»

Деньги у него имелись. Немного наличных было спрятано в комнате в той квартире, что он делил с Марселой. И даже водился некий счет в банке — предмет его скромной гордости. Совсем небольшой, но все же... А вот сейчас они были нужны ему просто позарез.

Рассеянно скользнув глазами по полкам книжных шкафов, Кили спустился вниз и завалился на диван в гостиной, изнывая в ожидании, когда же вернется Торин.

Наконец, хлопнула входная дверь. Кили приглушил звук и навострил уши. Убедившись, что не ослышался, выключил телевизор и, собрав в кучу рассыпанные по полу диванные подушки, двинулся навстречу дяде.

Встретились в столовой. Торин вышел из кухни со стаканом минералки в руке. Сделав глоток, спросил, улыбнувшись поверх в миг запотевшего края:

— Как настроение, племянник? Выспался?

— Нормально, — кисло ответил Кили.

— Вот и хорошо. После обеда поедем в город. Покажу тебе, где здесь что. Я заехал в больницу — договорился, чтобы тебя посмотрели завтра с утра. При необходимости будешь наведываться туда сам.

— А сколько ты меня здесь продержишь?

— Продержу? — удивленно переспросил Торин. — Вообще-то мне казалось, что ты у меня в гостях. Или у тебя был другой план? Ты собирался вернуться в Торонто?

— Нет, но... — замялся тот, не зная, как подступиться к интересующей его теме.

Торин внимательно посмотрел Кили в лицо, поставил на стол стакан и повелительно бросил:

— Сядь.

Кили послушно опустился на ближайший стул. Торин сел напротив.

— Настало время кое-что обсудить, ты не находишь? Я очень надеюсь, что все случившееся послужит тебе хорошим уроком...

— Ты это уже говорил. Позавчера. В больнице, — нахмурившись, перебил его Кили, — вообще-то мне кажется...

— Заткнись и слушай. Я что — позволил тебе говорить?

Кили никогда не видел, чтобы человек приходил в ярость так мгновенно. Вот его дядя сидел, спокойно откинувшись на спинку стула. Дышал, смотрел. Говорил. И через секунду — сжав побелевшие кулаки, бешено сверлил взглядом в миг оробевшего Кили.

— Матери твоей я не звонил. И не собираюсь. Не хватало еще расстраивать ее твоими похождениями. Жив остался — считай, повезло. Теперь вперед греби. Пока заживает — будешь здесь сидеть, понял? Сидеть и думать, как жить дальше. Надумаешь — скажешь, если помощь будет нужна. Но к прежнему... к блядству твоему по клубам этим, с наркотой, с барыгами... чтоб не смел больше никогда, понял меня, нет?

Сглотнув, Кили послушно закивал. Таким дядю он не видел ни разу в жизни. Манера мистера Оукеншильда вести деловые переговоры убеждала мгновенно — до икоты и судорожных спазмов в желудке.

Чуть расслабившись, Торин на секунду прикрыл глаза и продолжил:

— Учиться надумаешь, работать — обсудим. Я думаю, тебе стоит перебраться в Штаты. В Канаде ведь тебя ничего не держит, так? Живи здесь, сколько будет нужно. Я буду приезжать на выходные. Если что-то срочное — звони.

Кили облизнул губы и осторожно сказал:

— Насчет звонить... Мне нужна симка. Прежнюю я выкинул.

Торин только плечами пожал.

— Нужна — ну, так купи. В город поедем после обеда и купишь.

\- Тогда нужно будет заехать в мой банк. Не знаю, правда есть ли здесь отделение...

— Какой у тебя?

— Торонто Доминион. Кажется.

Торин фыркнул.

— Что, получше ничего не нашлось? В Салеме филиала точно нет. Не уверен, есть ли в Бостоне. Что так присчпичило-то?

— У меня нет карты. И паспорта, кстати, тоже.

Торин с удивлением посмотрел на Кили.

— Куда ты успел деть паспорт? Он же лежал в файле со всеми документами, что я оставил вчера вечером наверху.

— А...., тогда ладно. Я еще туда не заглядывал. Так вот. Мне, наверное, надо попасть в банк и написать какое-нибудь заявление, ну, что я — это я. Чтобы мне выдали мои деньги, — растерявшись, Кили слегка замешкался, но тряхнув головой, решительно продолжил. — Ты научишь меня, как это сделать?

— Сколько у тебя там денег?

— Долларов шестьсот. Или даже шестьсот пятьдесят.

— Хорошо. Этот вопрос мы решим, — он вынул из внутреннего кармана пиджака бумажник и положил перед Кили пять сотенных купюр. Тот чуть не вздрогнул, вспомнив, при каких обстоятельствах видел их в последний раз. — Вот, возьми. Это твои шестьсот канадских баксов. Пока ты будешь разбираться со свои банком — не ходить же тебе с пустым карманом.

Покраснев, Кили сгреб деньги со стола.

— Спасибо, дядя. Я отдам сразу же, когда получу.

— Отдашь, отдашь. Не сомневаюсь.

Хлопнула дверь. Через минуту в столовую заглянула миссис Келлан.

— Мистер Оукеншильд, когда прикажете подавать обед?

— В три, — поднимаясь из-за стола, Торин кивнул Кили. — Пойдем пока наверх, в библиотеку. Там и договорим спокойно.

* * *

После обеда, во время которого Кили досталось почти такое же невозможно-безвкусное месиво, но уже в исполнении миссис Келлан, в то время как Торин с наслаждением вгрызался в истекающий прозрачным соком стейк, они собрались ехать в город. Выйдя на крыльцо, Кили увидел припаркованный серебристый двухдверный форд.

— Твой? — машинально спросил он, потянув на себя тяжелую пассажирскую дверь.

Вместо ответа Торин повернулся к дому и внимательно оглядел фасад — от тяжелых резных ставней до кованного парусника-флюгера, возвышавшегося на крыше — затем перевел взгляд на племянника и спросил:

— Я что, похож на владельца гребанной малолитражки? На хрена мне машина в городе, где я провожу от силы три недели в году? Прокатная.

Кили, прикусив язык, поспешил поскорее забраться внутрь.

Весь Салем объехали меньше чем за час. Сначала проехали по набережной, свернули в старый центр. Немного покружили среди пустынных улиц, застроенных деревянными и каменными домами двухсотлетней давности. Ехали молча, лишь изредка Торин тыкал рукой по сторонам: почта, круглосуточная аптека, банк. Кили, не особо интересовавшийся местными достопримечательностями, рассеянно кивал в ответ. Подъехали к больнице. Все так же скупо, не тратя лишних слов, Торин показал, куда ему завтра утром надо будет прийти на осмотр. Уже на обратной дороге заехали в супермаркет. Кили торопливо ринулся в отдел одежды, чтобы купить самое необходимое, пока дядя ждал его в машине, проглядывая почту. Уже на выходе спохватился, вернулся за симкой. Повеселев, закинул в багажник большой пакет и плюхнулся на сиденье. Торин покосился на него с удивлением:

— Чего это ты так развеселился? Давно по магазинам не ходил? Или удалось ухватить что-то особо ценное?

— Ага, — не вдаваясь в подробности, брякнул тот, ощупывая в кармане заветный пластиковый прямоугольник и, воткнув наушники в уши, всем своим видом дал понять, что очередная тема для беседы исчерпана.

Домой вернулись, когда уже начало темнеть и сразу же разошлись по своим комнатам. Кили был откровенно рад, что дядя перестал доставать его разговорами, и ему не приходится больше делать вид, что он готов выслушивать его нотации в обмен на помощь и заботу. Сгорая от нетерпения, воткнул симку в планшет и приготовился писать Фили. Вопрос — куда, его не сильно беспокоил. Для начала — на работу, адрес он теперь знал. Быстро набрал сообщение, еле дождался, пока прошло полчаса — ответа не было. Поколебавшись немного, все же решил позвонить в управление.

— Полиция Торонто, отдел по борьбе с наркотиками, — трубку снял Бофур.

— Бофур, привет! Это Кили. Помнишь меня? Могу я с Фили поговорить, если он сейчас в офисе, конечно?

Повисла пауза.

— Эй, Бофур, ты тут? — неуверенно спросил Кили.

— Да, конечно, — послышался приглушенный вздох. Поколебавшись еще секунду, Бофур продолжил.

— Как бы тебе сказать-то... Фили у нас больше не работает. Его... Он уволился из полиции, в общем.

— Как — уволился? — оторопело переспросил Кили. — И где же он сейчас? Я могу ему позвонить? Телефон дай.

— Я не знаю, где он. Не видел его уже больше недели, с того самого дня, как он сорвался в Нью-Йорк... ну, ты сам знаешь. А телефона его у меня нет. Похоже, он сменил номер — старый не отвечает.

— Так что же мне..., — начал было Кили, но быстро оборвал сам себя.

— Ладно, я понял. Если вдруг он позвонит или напишет — тебе или кому из ребят — передайте ему этот мой номер, ладно? Я буду ждать его звонка. Спасибо, Бофур. Ну, бывай.

Отключившись, он сел на кровать и задумался. Интересно, где его теперь искать? Уволился... Просто охренеть можно. Профили сам же велел удалить. И симку выбросить...

Мысли теснились в голове, как овцы, налезая, мешая друг другу. Кили понятия не имел, как теперь искать Фили. Где он хотя бы сейчас? По-прежнему в Нью-Йорке? Или вернулся в Канаду? Может, задание у него какое секретное... Какое, на хрен, задание, если его из полиции выперли?! В том, что именно выперли — Кили не сомневался ни единой секунды. Хорошо хоть, если не из-за него.

Он сидел, понуро опустив плечи, рассеянно закапывая носок ботинка в толстый ковер, лежавший на полу у кровати.

«Ладно. Он, наверное, сам придумает что-нибудь. Да в конце концов — Торину позвонит. Он же звонил ему уже. Ну вот, значит, так и сейчас будет».

Заметно приободрившись, Кили решил спуститься вниз и узнать насчет ужина.

Торин был в гостиной. Развалившись на диване и положив ноги на журнальный стол, негромко разговаривал по телефону. Кили прошел мимо приоткрытой двери и направился в кухню, откуда неслись весьма соблазнительные запахи. К сожалению, его они касались мало: узнав у миссис Келлан, что на ужин его ждет перетертая вареная треска с картофельным пюре, он испустил громкий жалобный вздох. Экономка подошла к нему, погладила по щеке, как ребенка, и сочувственно сказала:

— Ничего, сынок, потерпи. Завтра утром мы обсудим с тобой меню на неделю. Я постараюсь придумать что-нибудь повкуснее, ладно? Передай дяде — ужин будет готов через полчаса. А сейчас на вот, держи, — она протянула ему высокий стакан с бледно-розовой мутной жидкостью.

Кили взял его с опаской — стакан был теплым.

— Это что такое?

— Это клубничный кисель. Я прочитала — тебе можно. Пей. Всяко лучше, чем просто вода или пустой чай.

Поблагодарив, Кили вышел из кухни. Проходя через столовую, поставил нетронутый стакан на стол и пошел дальше — искать Торина, которого уже не было в гостиной. Постояв в задумчивости в холле первого этажа, он услышал из-за ближайшей двери звук отодвигаемого кресла и, постучав для порядка, потянул ручку на себя.

За дверью оказалась очередная пафосно-бессмысленная комната: то ли кабинет, то ли бильярдная. По крайней мере, бильярдный стол в ней имелся. Торин стоял у письменного стола и листал телефонный справочник. Завидев племянника, спросил, кивая на стойку с киями:

— Играешь?

— Ты что! Конечно, нет, — Кили удивленно пожал плечами.

— Жаль. Мог бы и научиться. Чем вы там только занимаетесь, в этих своих ночных клубах...

Кили вспомнил, чем «они там занимаются». Свет, льющийся со всех сторон, одновременно немыслимо яркий и призрачный, выхватывающий извивающиеся на танцполе фигуры. Жар множества тел, притиснутых друг к другу, источаемый ими запах: дикую смесь десятков видов парфюма, мужского и женского пота. Иногда кальянный дым и еле уловимый душок травки, который проникал повсюду, сочился из-за каждой портьеры, из каждого темного закутка, несмотря на все запреты и свирепствовавших на входе охранников. Торопливые ласки в укромных углах, лихорадочно блестящие глаза, губы с намертво приклеенной улыбкой... «Ты просто отпад, чувачок... До скорого... Вот телефончик, звони — классно потрахаемся...»

Кили чуть качнул головой, нахмурился:

— Разным. Танцуем, треплемся. Пиво пьем. Иногда.

Торин только усмехнулся в ответ:

— Что, думаешь — сейчас опять заведется, старый дурак? «А вот я в твои годы...» В твои годы, я, кстати, на трех работах вкалывал, а учебой интересовался примерно так же, как ты сейчас. Потом столько наверстывать пришлось, когда и времени уже на это не было совсем... Ладно. Что там с ужином у нас?

— Миссис Келлан сказала — будет готов через полчаса. Дядя, у меня к тебя просьба...

— Какая?

— Если вдруг Фили тебе позвонит — передай ему мой новый номер, ладно? — Кили положил на бильярдный стол сложенный вчетверо листок и пододвинул его в сторону Торина.

Тот изумленно приподнял брови.

— Опять? Мне показалось, мы с тобой обсудили этот вопрос. Он не позвонит тебе.

— Да, сейчас — не позвонит. Потому что некуда — я выкинул симку, он сам мне велел, — заметив очередной удивленный взгляд, пояснил.

— Он прислал сообщение, когда мы ехали в Салем. Передашь?

— Я подумаю, — последовал ледяной ответ.

Краска бросилась Кили в лицо.

Ты... — задохнувшись, он невольно сжал кулаки и шагнул вперед, упершись в край стола. — Ты не сможешь... Ты не смеешь, слышишь! Не смеешь вмешиваться в мою жизнь! Думаешь — осчастливил меня, да? Ты не на улице меня подобрал, и я прекрасно жил без тебя все эти годы. Если хочешь — я завтра же уйду. Нет — сегодня. И... и забирай назад свои деньги, — Кили принялся судорожно рыться в карманах, вытряхивая на стол мятые двадцатки и десятки. — Подумаешь — благодетель нашелся...

Торин в один миг обогнул стол и сжал его руки словно стальными клещами. Кили зашипел от боли и, дернувшись несколько раз, затих, уставившись в пол. Наконец, выдохнув, тихо продолжил:

— Ты его совсем не знаешь. Фили — лучшее, что у меня было, с тех пор как я в Канаду приехал. Похоже, у него сейчас большие неприятности. Из-за меня. Не говори о нем плохо.

— А разве я говорил? Я сказал, что подумаю. Полезное занятие, племянник. Стоит попробовать. Очень надеюсь, что тебе понравится.

Торин выпустил его руки и двинулся к двери.

— Телефон возьми, — упрямо сказал Кили, подхватывая листок со стола.

Остановившись, Торин обернулся и, усмехнувшись, сказал:

— Упрямый ирландский баран. Идем уже.

Взял листок и сунул его в карман пиджака.


	9. Chapter 9

Первые три дня сопровождаются щелчками капельницы с морфином. Кнопка от нее зажата в черных пальцах правой руки и кликает, как кастаньеты. Старается нажать на один из двадцати раз, когда хочется, реже – никак. Отек с кисти спал, но ощущение грозди сосисок вместо руки преследует при каждом движении.

Скоро, эффективно погрузив его в чрезмерный сон, вынимают одну спицу и убирают кольцо из сверкающей конструкции. Рот наполняется металлическими штифтами – острыми и чересчур горячими, когда дотрагиваешься языком. Без лишнего кольца его терминаторская нога теряет законченность и совершенство своей инородности. Теперь это его бедная нога, а не посторонний предмет, неведомо причлененный к телу. Даже можно согнуть коленку.

Фили с облегчением натягивает больничную рубашку – конечно, сейчас уже его мало смущают двадцать разнополых человек, вваливающиеся с утра в палату с целью разглядеть и пощупать его голое тело, чувства которого волнуют их чуть меньше, чем состояние вверенного им оборудования. По правде, мысли его занимают врачей еще меньше, чем чувства. Его лечащий врач, с жутким славянским акцентом, доминирует над всем – он огромен, уродлив, довольно груб и авторитарен. Настоящий тиран – все его обожают. Ему плевать на страховую медицину, он коммунист и не желает слушать «тем более пациентов». Поэтому Фили встает через неделю. Именно в этот день к дверям палаты прибивает пущенного меткой рукой О’Нила спеца по безопасности.   
М-да. И еще нужны штаны.

Фили прилежно кивает головой, старается запоминать – каждое слово грамотной, литературной речи с университетским образованием. Подумает о смысле позже – пока надо уловить общее направление и скрытую неприязнь. Даже не личное – уж слишком много ума в светлых внимательных глазах – это подстегивает.Что же не так? Идея – просто сумасшедшая, сроки – ужасные. Все на поверхности. Чем дольше они разговаривают о деталях, тем очевиднее становится, что надвигаются крупные неприятности, а он – катастрофа, призванная их предотвратить. Видимо, О’Нил, превосходно видящий людей насквозь, не чурается ими манипулировать и играет слишком мощно, чтобы ему прощали это равные соратники.

— Ваши документы, банковская карта, — ухоженные руки, выкладывают на матрас паспорт – Фили с нетерпением подростка лезет внутрь и ухмыляется – улыбка уже не в половину так страшна, как в первый день – Филипп Грамс, двадцать пять лет. Ничего, кроме жалости, на лице его собеседника не проступает.

– Дважды судим, три года в окружной тюрьме в Торонто за распространение и смерть при сопротивлении полиции. Арест был в связи с вооруженным групповым нападением на инкассаторов, соучастники все с большими сроками сидят. Похороны за счет государства. Из ближайших родственников – дядя в Саскачеване, на опознание не приехал, — прямо по бумажке читает. Очень ухоженный господин, Фили искренне благодарит, хотя почему-то хочется нахамить.

Значит, рассчитывать только на себя...

Два года в поле после академии закалят кого угодно – там настоящая жизнь, он понимал агентов, остающихся в наружке годами – это действительно выматывает, но захватывает. Но в самой глубокой игре ты всегда чувствуешь дно ногами, откуда можно оттолкнутся, или удержаться – как стена за спиной, как снайпер вдалеке – даже когда работаешь без напарника. Есть кто-то, кто будет доволен, или нет. Есть правила. Есть отпуск, отдых, неформальная обстановка.

Сейчас же речь о том, что доверять никому нельзя, а кому, по этим же словам, можно, на деле – категорически не надо. Например, О’Нилу. Или вот оратору, и любому другому, что бы он не говорил. Поэтому Фили тщательно запоминает все, что ему рассказывает этот благодушный оперативник в целях не применять – у него уже есть план, необходимо заставить машину ему помогать, держать его, как спасательный круг, постоянно на плаву. «Можно все»? Хорошенький намек на безграничные возможности при таких безразмерных запросах.

— Допуск в базы?

— У вас отчеты агентов и заключения аналитического отдела на карточке в телефоне, я заберу ее через неделю – вам хватит времени?

Дверь в палату хлопает – это Руди, она единственная смотрит сначала в глаза, бессловесно приносит тройную порцию еды и немножко нагнетает романтический ореол. Совсем девочка, младше Кили. На руках у нее с восторгом расправлены трусы победного синего цвета, короткие, как у марафонцев в восьмидесятых:

— Ох... простите, так поздно... — ну да, для всяких посетителей.

— Спасибо, Руди, это прямо кстати, раз уж у меня гости, — кажется, она их сама шила во время ночного дежурства. Хирургической иглой из старых форменных штанов.

Фили протягивает руку – самое время начать спекуляции беспомощностью:

— Не поможете надеть? – и если он не может вспомнить, как зовут холеное лицо, то, значит, никакого имени и не было.

Руди краснеет, уходит, стоит только хорошенько рассыпаться в комплиментах, костюмный специалист неожиданно споро, плавным движением приподнимается его ногу, тяжелую и бесполезную, как глыба, и натягивает штанину до самого паха – у него точно есть дети и оставленная военная карьера. В самый неловкий момент они глумливо улыбаются друг другу, и Фили молча идет его провожать в совсем другом настроении: трясина вокруг не кажется беспробудной – по таким камушкам можно выпрыгать на сушу. Ну, попробовать.

Путь до порога растягивается на двадцать минут, спец замирает вместе с ним – руки предупредительно вынуты из карманов чтоб поймать – вот ведь, каким разрушенным он выглядит со стороны.

— Конфликт с О’Нилом? – грудь Фили раздувается вдвое. По спине течет, к черту костыли, он бы сейчас подержался за прекрасную кнопку. Телу нужно привыкнуть, приладиться, для этого нужна боль и время, морфин – худший мотиватор.

Офицер заглядывает ему в глаза – умен, и промолчит:

— Джемис стал резидентом в девяносто втором. Он резлуьтативен и до сих пор работает. Думаете, бюро должно волновать что-то еще?

Фили делает крошечный шажок к двери. На ноге у него – бетонный саркофаг, он ему сейчас бедро из задницы вывихнет.

-Думаю, да, — ну в самом деле – это же не личное!

Вздыхает, шелестит щетиной:

— Читайте материалы, через неделю расскажу вам, с кем вы будете еще сотрудничать, кроме О’Нила.

Фили поспорил бы, что «придется сотрудничать» было проглочено.

На пороге его ждал громадный врач, чуть посторонившись, выпустил посетителя:

— У вас русских не было в родне? Только у них такой мощный инстинкт саморазрушения.

Фили с шипением вдохнул сквозь штифты.

И все же – первым делом, еще осматривая новенький телефонный гибрид, проверяет. Сама покорность - удалил оба аккаута и не абонент. Хороший мальчик, послушный, ему это в ближайшее время пойдет на пользу.

* * *  
Он читает взахлеб, положив телефоно-планшет на здоровую коленку – ест, перелистывая пальцем страницы, осторожно ворочается, как змея – со своими стальными кольцами, медленно ходит курить, возвращаясь на ватной ноге с желанием усесться на пол. Даже мысли об этом болят. Читает в стоматологическом кресле, пока дантист решительно не вырывает у него планшет. Она рычит еще пару сеансов, и комплименты на нее не действуют – Фили побаивается, что зубы выйдут кривыми. Или желтыми. Но все в порядке, даже лучше – широко скалится в зеркало, да так, что от прежнего отличается только крошечный кусочек темноты в углу улыбки.

— Колдовство! Могу целоваться с пистолетом хоть раз в месяц. Повод увидеть волшебницу.

В ответ – трубное фырканье крупной скаковой лошади. Ну да, комплименты – определенно не его жанр.

На улице, у подъезда больницы солнце греет заросшие щеки, ветер теплый на шее и запоздало прохладный к голым непривычно коленям – слишком ранняя еще весна, ее хватает пока на одну сигарету, но уже через пару дней, вернувшись из похода вниз, вместо того чтобы контролировано рухнуть на кровать и припасть к познавательному чтиву, Фили бодро отправляется в ванну и медленно, с наслаждением, дрочит.

Пора уезжать.


	10. Chapter 10

Утром Кили не слышал, как Торин ушел — похоже, тот поднялся еще до рассвета. Накануне за ужином упоминал, что в одиннадцать у него назначена первая встреча в чикагском офисе. Во всяком случае, когда Кили спустился вниз — дом был пуст. Приятным сюрпризом оказался приготовленный завтрак и отсутствие на кухне миссис Келлан. Видимо, получив от Торина четкие инструкции не пытаться стать для его племянника родной матерью, она решила до минимума сократить свое пребывание в доме. А Кили был только рад этому. Слишком сильно изменилась его жизнь за последние дни. И он вовсе не рвался расстаться со своей прежней лишь потому, что ненадолго стал беспомощным. Тем более, что с каждым днем он чувствовал себя все лучше и лучше. Ужасно раздражала безвкусная кормежка, но так сразу нарушать предписания из больничной памятки он все же не решался. Вот съездит сегодня в больницу — тогда и решит, что делать дальше.

Увязая в мокром песке, Кили медленно шел вдоль моря. Периодически приходилось отпрыгивать в сторону, когда слишком резвая волна накатывала на пляж, норовя схватить его за пятки. Вскоре дергаться туда-сюда ему надоело, и он выбрался на выложенную плиткой дорожку, идущую среди редких кустов и изгибавшуюся вслед за прихотливой береговой линией. Дойдя до очередной скамейки, сел, вытянул ноги и бездумно уставился на воду.

День был тихий, погожий и удивительно ясный для конца зимы. Ветра почти не было, и Кили, развернувшись к совсем по-весеннему припекающему солнцу, зажмурился и с наслаждением подставил лицо его теплым лучам. Ноги слегка гудели. Он почти пожалел, что решил идти от больницы пешком. Врач, осматривающий его, сказал, что все идет как нельзя лучше: шов заживает быстро, и если он в самое ближайшее время не начнет есть и пить что попало, то и внутренних последствий не будет, скорее всего, никаких. Приободрившись, Кили на радостях решил прогуляться до дома пешком, но, похоже, переоценил свои силы: последняя пара километров далась ему с ощутимым трудом.

«Ладно, сейчас доползу – и до вечера с кровати не встану», — подумал он, скучающе оглядываясь по сторонам.

Берег был почти пуст. Середина недели, февраль... ни серферов тебе, ни отдыхающих на пляже горластых семейств с визжащими, носящимися по песку детьми, ни слоняющихся в обнимку парочек... Пусто и голо. Скучно. Как можно жить в такой захудалой, хоть и респектабельной дыре, да еще рваться проводить здесь свой отпуск? Здесь же наверняка нет ни одного приличного клуба. Кили фыркнул, представив, как выглядят местные вечеринки. Нет уж, спасибо, если хочешь как следует оторваться – надо ехать в Бостон, не иначе.

Мимо него прошел какой-то человек в аляске с ярко-алой подкладкой капюшона и теплой фетровой кепке с опущенными наушниками. Он выгуливал суматошного ретривера, который без конца рыскал туда-сюда, то и дело сильно натягивая поводок. Поравнявшись с Кили, человек поздоровался. Тот машинально кивнул, и несколько секунд смотрел ему вслед, соображая, где же он его видел. В больнице? Или на автобусной остановке утром у дома? Вряд ли, иначе бы запомнил такую дурацкую куртку. Похоже, они тут все здороваются, даже с теми, кого видят первый раз. Провинциальные традиции. Очень трогательно...  
Просто сдохнуть можно.

Интересно, что он будет тут делать? Нет – что он вообще будет делать дальше? В Торонто точно лучше не соваться. Значит, надо выбрать место и начать все сначала. Просто пальцем в карту ткнуть – и вперед. Вот черт, ну, куда вот он провалился? Неужели так трудно отыскать того, кто вовсе не прячется, а лишь слегка потерялся, с его-то возможностями? А еще коп называется, чтоб его...  
Кили встал и побрел дальше. Настроение испортилось. Головой-то он прекрасно понимал, что Фили, конечно, обязательно его найдет. Вот только когда – в этом был весь вопрос.

Мимо него прошагал какой-то бодрый старикан. Он шел по песку вдоль моря, и быстро обогнал еле плетущегося Кили. Шел он как-то странно: делая большие зигзаги, время от времени тыкал в песок длинной палкой. Иногда на несколько секунд приседал, что-то разглядывал, поднимая. Потом шел дальше. Пару раз остановился, раскопал песок перед собой – в другой руке у него оказалась лопата с короткой рукояткой – и что-то положил в прикрепленный к поясу пакет. Кили проводил его взглядом и ускорил шаг. Дойдя до развилки Харбор-драйв и Оушен-авеню, мгновенье поколебался, но потом все же решил пройтись вдоль моря. Крюк получался совсем небольшой, а идти, подставляя солнцу лицо, было гораздо приятнее.

Что и говорить – хорошо было бы иметь дом на море. Вон Торин какой себе отхватил — настоящий замок. Приезжать бы сюда летом, когда в городе душно и пыльно, а единственное спасение – кондиционер – никакой радости не приносит, лишь делает разгоряченную кожу неприятно липкой и холодной, да веет тебе в лицо затхлым безжизненным воздухом... Тот факт, что несколько минут назад он презрительно думал о тоскливой занудности жизни в маленьком городишке, его ничуть не смутил.

Не успел Кили пройти и пары сотен метров, как увидел того типа, что привлек его внимание на пляже несколько минут назад. Тот сидел на огромном деревянном сундуке возле лодочного сарая, над которым возвышался слегка выцветший плакат «Прокат снаряжения», и внимательно изучал содержимое пакета, высыпав его рядом с собой.

Проходя мимо, Кили чуть замедлил шаг и покосился на доски, что же там лежит. Человек поднял голову и сказал, улыбнувшись:

— Привет!

— Привет, – уже не удивляясь, ответил Кили и остановился, явно напрашиваясь на продолжение разговора.

— Отличный выдался нынче денек. Такой солнечный. А ты, похоже, не здешний? Что-то я тебя тут раньше не видел.

  
— Да, я из Канады. Гощу у дяди, у него здесь дом, — Кили махнул рукой вдоль пляжа, показывая направление. — На берегу. Там еще рядом большая скала из песка торчит.

— Ого, уж не про Касл Рок ли ты говоришь? – удивился его собеседник. – Тот каменный, с высокими трубами? Неплохой домишко отхватил твой дядюшка. Мистер Оукеншильд, если не ошибаюсь?

— Ну да, — Кили кивнул, соглашаясь. – Можно спросить: а это у вас что?

Вместо ответа человек встал и протянул ему руку.

— Я Броуди. Вон мой дом, — он махнул рукой через дорогу, где в тени старого разлапистого дерева прятался небольшой деревянный дом, выкрашенный такой же синей краской, как и сарай, возле которого они стояли.

— А я Кили, — он ответил на рукопожатие и снова посмотрел на сундук.

Не дожидаясь повторного вопроса, Броуди сказал:

— Да вот, вчера шторм был. Решил сегодня прошвырнуться вдоль берега. Мало ли что вынесло море.

Кили наклонился над крышкой. Среди небольшой кучки выпачканных песком ржавых железок непонятного назначения блеснуло несколько монет.

— Так, разное барахлишко намыло. Сейчас-то берег пустой, а в сезон, когда отдыхающих наваливает так, что песка под ними порой не видно, можно весьма прилично навариться. Чего только народ не теряет! У меня одних только ключей набралось, наверное, сотни три, не меньше. В сарае валяются. Да еще разного чего по мелочи. Хочешь взглянуть?

Кили кивнул. Броуди встал, толстым пальцем с обкусанным ногтем выгреб из кучи монетки, ссыпал их в карман и толкнул дверь. Щелкнул выключателем. Сарай представлял собой зрелище просто фантастическое. Большую его часть все-таки занимал различный спортивный инвентарь. В середине громоздились сложенные друг на друга пластиковые каноэ. В углу стояли алюминиевые весла, висело несколько спасательных кругов. А всю дальнюю стену занимал огромный стеллаж, заставленный ящиками разного размера. Потянув один из них, Броуди сунул его Кили.

— Вот, смотри. Видишь, сколько их? Это так, барахло. Современные, что выпали из карманов и сумок. Попадаются и старые. Только те я домой уношу.

Кили заглянул в ящик. Тот был доверху наполнен ключами. Часть заржавела — видимо, море успело как следует поработать над ними, но некоторые были совсем новые.

— А вот тут — вообще чудеса, — Броуди сунул ему ящик поменьше. — Видал? Есть даже от мазерати. В конце прошлого сезона нашел. Я даже объявление в интернете вешал, но так никто и не вернулся за ними.

Здесь были ключи от машин. Только от машин. С брелоками: кожаными, эмалевыми, хромированными. Самодельными и покупными. Кили оторопело взглянул на хозяина этой странной коллекции.

— Так а как же они тогда уехали-то? Ну, все эти люди, что потеряли ключи от машин?

Броуди хмыкнул и пожал плечами.

— А я знаю? Думаешь, я каждый день тут с детектором бегаю? Так, наведываюсь пару раз в неделю. Летом, конечно, появляться надо почаще, тогда самый сезон.

— С каким детектором? — недоуменно спросил Кили.

— Ты что же, думал, оно мне само все в руки прыгает? — усмехнувшись, ответил Броуди и, высунувшись за дверь, подхватил прислоненную к стене палку с широким пластиковым кольцом на конце, с которой Кили видел его на пляже. — Вот, чудеса науки! Металлодетектор. У меня-то простенький совсем, пляжный вариант. А те, кто по-настоящему работают, себе такие серьезные аппараты покупают — будь здоров. Ну, и находки у них зато — не чета моему барахлу.

Похоже, старик любил поболтать и был откровенно рад, что нашел свободные уши для своих баек. В следующие двадцать минут он вкратце рассказал Кили историю Салема за последние триста с лишним лет, показал еще несколько коробок со своими находками и успел похвастаться, что однажды после хорошего зимнего шторма ему посчастливилось откопать в прибрежном песке очень старую доску, к которой была привинчена совсем позеленевшая от времени и заросшая ракушками бронзовая табличка. Похоже, это был кусок обшивки какого-то корабля. Кое-как отодрав табличку от доски, он продал ее местному коллекционеру аж за триста баксов. Что и говорить — удачный тогда выпал денек.

Забыв об усталости, Кили слушал старика со все возрастающим интересом. Дождавшись, когда можно будет вставить хоть слово в его безостановочную болтовню, спросил:

— А сколько стоит такой прибор?

— Этот-то? Это триста пятый Майнлаб. Я его за четыреста баксов купил пару лет назад. Хороший аппарат. Надежный, неприхотливый. У меня тут, кстати, где-то еще парочка валялась, — Броуди неуверенно заозирался вокруг, пытаясь что-то разглядеть в залежах своих потрепанных сокровищ.

— Еще? — удивился Кили. — Зачем же вам еще? С двух рук стрелять, что ли?

— Да туристы летом любят развлекаться. Купят, приедут, полчаса-час потыкаются — и все, надоело. К этому делу нужно терпение. Я у таких торопыг по дешевке и покупаю. А потом сдаю напрокат тем, кому шибко приспичило свой выпавший четвертак подобрать, — старик поджал губы, явно не одобряя такого поведения. Видимо, все, что перекочевывало на пляж из карманов отдыхающих, он считал своей законной добычей. — Ну, или продаю. А, вот вы где, мои кормильцы...

Пошарив в углу между стеллажом и стеной, он вытащил охапку детекторов довольно жалкого вида, покрытых засохшими разводами песка, и положил их на стоящий рядом верстак.

— Сколько? — спросил Кили, жадно оглядывая неказистую кучу, стараясь на глаз определить, какой из них будет получше.

— Ну, это смотря какой. Тут же и дорогие модели есть. Вот этот, например...

— Да какая разница?! Они все такие затасканные, вообще непонятно — будут ли работать, — Кили сам не знал, что на него нашло. Вдруг всколыхнулось что-то внутри: прочитанные в детстве книжки про искателей сокровищ, фильмы, в которых свирепые пираты то и дело пускали на дно неприятельские корабли, битком набитые сундуками с золотом...

Старик неуверенно посмотрел на свой пыльный товар, потом потянул на себя один и сказал:

— Ну вот этот — такой же, как мой. За сотню отдам.

— Пятьдесят, — твердо сказал Кили и полез в карман за деньгами.

— Ну, знаешь ли — пятьдесят... Вот этот бери за восемьдесят — у него ручка треснула. Замотаешь скотчем — будет как новенький.

— Шестьдесят..., хорошо — семьдесят. Вот деньги, — он протянул старику сложенные купюры. — А инструкция где?

— Ну, ты захотел, парень — инструкция, — насмешливо протянул тот. — Инструкция давно сгинула вместе с коробкой. Разберешься как-нибудь. В интернете почитаешь в случае чего. Да тут все просто на самом деле. Смотри...

Действительно, все было очень просто. Еще добрых полчаса Броуди простодушно рассказывал Кили про особенности поиска и разные тонкости настройки прибора. Потом, словно спохватившись, взглянул на часы и заторопился к выходу.

— Заболтался я с тобой, парень. Моя старуха давно меня к обеду ждет. Ну все, ступай. Ты вообще-то надолго здесь? — вдруг с запоздалым беспокойством спросил он.

— Не знаю пока, — пожал плечами Кили. — Недели на две, на три. Может, на месяц.

Броуди с сомнением смотрел на него, словно что-то прикидывая.

— Тогда давай так с тобой договоримся. Этот вот пляж, Деверо Бич — моя территория, понял? Ты сюда не суйся. Я старый, мне далеко ходить тяжело. Так что ты по другим пляжам шастай, а сюда — не смей. Договорились?

— А иначе — что? — не удержался от вопроса Кили.

— А иначе мне придется огорчить мистера Оукеншильда рассказом о том, как плохо воспитан его племянник, — видимо, более страшной угрозы старик придумать сразу не сумел.

Кили и так не собирался вредничать, и протянул Броуди руку в знак согласия.

— Договорились. Спасибо вам.

— Удачной охоты, сынок, — старик похлопал его по спине, выпроваживая из своего сарайчика. — Это ж такое дело... Ты себе просто не представляешь, как затягивает. Эх, был бы я помоложе — а то пол-жизни в Айдахо просидел безвылазно на отцовской ферме, а там, кроме лошадиных подков, разве что путное найдешь....

* * *

Засунув детектор подмышку, Кили летел вперед, как на крыльях. Он и сам не понимал, чему так обрадовался. Во всяком случае, какое-то новое развлечение на ближайшее время он себе нашел.

Придя домой и наскоро пообедав, разложился на полу в гостиной и перво-наперво открутил от детектора все, что от него откручивалось. Разыскав на кухне щетку и тряпку, тщательно почистил. Попутно выяснилось, что к нему требовалась чуть не целая упаковка батареек — Броуди ему об этом сказать позабыл. Старые потекли, и Кили долго возился, отчищая окислившиеся контакты. Затем достал планшет и погрузился в изучение инструкции.

Все действительно было довольно несложно. От немедленной проверки работоспособности прибора его останавливало только отсутствие батареек. Заглянув на всякий случай в пульт к телевизору, он убедился, что размер не совпадает и, решив, что на сегодня с него, пожалуй, хватит прогулок, поднялся к себе наверх. Батарейки он купит завтра.

Всю вторую половину дня Кили провалялся на кровати в своей комнате. Листал планшет, сделал кучу закладок разных сайтов о поисках кладов и случайных чудесных находках. Отовсюду на него смотрели счастливые лица обладателей горшков с золотыми монетами, древностей инков, сокровищ затонувшей Атлантиды и сияющих алмазов Голконды. Просто голова кругом шла. К вечеру ему стало казаться, что достаточно было выйти за порог и откинуть первый попавшийся булыжник, более-менее крепко вросший в землю, и вот тебе, пожалуйста — лежит... Лежат. Его дожидаются.

Преисполненный самыми радужными фантазиями, он сам не заметил, как заснул.

Реальность, как всегда, оказалась бесконечно далека от тех сияющих картин, что нарисовало ему воображение. Первые несколько дней он убил на то, что приноравливался к работе прибора. Сначала просто ходил по дому, проводя катушкой то над бронзовой пепельницей, то над стальной вилкой, то над серебряной статуэткой, вытащенной из витрины в библиотеке. Смотрел, как изменяются показания на шкале — учился различать разные металлы. Затем все те же самые предметы складывал в ящики столов или заваливал диванными подушками — проверял, на какой глубине распознает их детектор. Разобравшись с настройками, выбрался на улицу.

Сначала обошел цветник перед домом. Потом перебрался на хозяйственный двор. Уже через полчаса с непривычки у него страшно затекла правая рука — детектор весил довольно прилично. Кили уселся на скамейку и, сверившись со скачанной инструкцией, принялся подгонять рукоятку и крепление под себя. Добившись нужного результата, решил выйти, наконец, на пляж.

Спустившись по ступеням, медленно пошел по песку, поводя детектором перед собой то вправо, то влево. Поначалу ему было сложно делать столько новых разнонаправленных движений: ноги постоянно уносили его вслед за руками, он невольно провожал глазами каждое перемещение катушки, хотя это совершенно не требовалось — при любой находке прибор издавал громкий писк, тон которого различался в зависимости от найденного типа металла. Через несколько минут таких упражнений его откровенно замутило.

Закружилась голова, и Кили был вынужден присесть на большой валун, торчащий из песка. Отдышавшись, упрямо пошел дальше. Вдруг детектор довольно громко пискнул. Кили замер, неловко поводил катушкой, определяя, где звук будет самым сильным. Присев на корточки, обнаружил, что не взял с собой ничего, чем можно было бы выкопать свою добычу. Вздохнув, принялся разрывать мокрый песок руками.

Через несколько секунд пальцы нащупали крышку от пивной бутылки. Кили покрутил ее, усмехнулся и положил в карман — это была его самая первая находка. Встал, отряхнул колени и неуверенной, покачивающейся походкой, словно был сильно навеселе, двинулся дальше.

В течение следующего часа он стал богаче на три скомканных куска фольги от шоколада, сломанную зажигалку, пять пивных пробок и несколько монет, которые нашел в одном месте — видимо, кто-то, не заметив, выронил здесь всю мелочь из кармана. Он перемазал руки, под ногтями образовалась траурная кайма, джинсы на коленях промокли — как ни старался Кили держать равновесие, присаживаясь на корточки, пару раз все же ткнулся коленями в мокрый песок. Дикий пляж кончился, дальше начинался парк с фонарями и лавочками. Плюхнувшись в изнеможении на ближайшую из них, Кили рассмотрел свою добычу и большую ее часть отправил в ближайшую урну. Пересчитал деньги — после того «грибного» места, он еще несколько раз находи монеты в песке — теперь он стал богаче на 12 долларов и 75 центов. Потряхивая в кулаке мокрую грязную кучку мелочи, он с усмешкой подумал, что таким образом разбогатеть сможет довольно нескоро. С другой стороны — это тоже были деньги. Он же только начал, и отчаиваться ему точно не стоило.

Вернувшись домой, долго отмывался в ванной, а потом снова погрузился в изучение специализированных сайтов, закапываясь все глубже и глубже.

Через несколько дней ему повезло: ночью опять был шторм — кормилец любого кладоискателя, Кили теперь это знал — и утром он нашел на пляже здоровый кусок доски с торчащими из нее длиннющими кованными гвоздями. Гвоздей было восемь штук. Кили старательно выковырял их все и приволок домой. Опять погрузился в интернет — теперь его интересовали вопросы сбыта находок. Оказалось, существовала куча сайтов, на которых любители старины предлагали неплохие деньги за интересующий их товар. Увы, его драгоценные гвозди таковым не являлись: их можно было продать самое большее по 7 долларов за штуку. Кили только вздохнул и бросил их в большую коробку у окна, куда приладился сгружать все свои более-менее ценные находки.

* * *  
Шли дни. Жизнь постепенно обрела если не смысл, то какой-то внутренний ритм и порядок. С каждым днем становилось все теплее, и он часами пропадал у моря, занимаясь поисками. К обеду возвращался домой, иногда выходил вечером снова на пляж. Если было ветрено или шел дождь, целыми днями валялся на диване в гостиной, глазел в телевизор или слонялся по дому. Лениво просматривал в интернете сайты по своему новому увлечению. От скуки стал завсегдатаем форумов кладоискателей, перечитал множество старых постов «бывалых» и «матерых» коллег, стараясь выудить в этой куче фантастически хвастливого вранья хоть что-то полезное для себя.

В следующие выходные Торин не приехал — просто позвонил и сказал, что у него в Чикаго дела. Нет, Фили не звонил — можно было даже не спрашивать. Не звонил и не писал.

Как-то вечером, посматривая одним глазом в телевизор, а другим — в планшет, Кили наткнулся на местный канал. Шла передача об истории Салема. Старые гравюры неторопливо сменяли друг друга, камера плавно скользила, подолгу задерживаясь на различных деталях. Приятный мужской голос рассказывал о старинных зданиях, построенных двести, а то и триста лет назад. Целые кварталы сохранили свой первозданные вид; в частности, так называемые палладианские дома, спроектированные в конце 18 — начале 19 века...

Кили выпрямился на диване. Нащупав пульт, выключил звук. В тишине перед ним по-прежнему проплывали картины давно ушедшей жизни. Интересно, как он раньше до этого не додумался? Все ходит и ходит, как дурак, по пляжу, собирая оброненные четвертаки и насквозь проржавевшие роллексы (среди его последних находок водилась и такая)... Только сначала придется как следует подготовиться: черт его знает, что там в законах написано о поисках на частной земле. Не хватало еще в полицию загреметь. Да и где лучше искать-то? Не будешь же ходить с детектором по заасфальтированным улицам. Кажется, где-то в библиотеке он видел большой альбом — в нем были точно такие же гравюры...

— У нас что — нашествие кротов цветнике? Я думал — зимой они спят по норам. Земля же еще слишком холодная, — спросил Торин, намазывая тост апельсиновым джемом.

Кили только плечами пожал, сделав вид, что его это нисколько не касается.

Они встретились за завтраком. Торин прилетел накануне поздно ночью, Кили к тому времени уже давным-давно спал.

— Ну, что, отдохнул? Пришел в себя? Чем думаешь дальше заниматься?

— Не знаю, — Кили поставил чашку и шумно отъехал от стола. Задумчиво закачался на стуле, засунув руки глубоко в карманы толстовки.

Торин поморщился:

— Ответ законченного неудачника.

— Это почему же?

— Потому что я спросил тебя о том, что ты знать должен. Должен, Кили, понимаешь? Должен. Это твоя жизнь, и кому, как ни тебе ее устраивать. Надеюсь, ты не собираешься и дальше спускать ее в унитаз.

— Не собираюсь, — согласился Кили. Нащупал в кармане монетку и принялся подкидывать ее на ладони.

— Отлично. А что же ты собираешься делать?

— Я думаю. Еще пока не решил.

«Господи, да что ж так сразу-то... Полчаса вместе — и уже тошнит от него, будто век он с меня не слезал...»

— А как идут твои дела, дядя? — Кили перестал раскачиваться на стуле, подпер голову кулаком и стал катать монетку по столу, всем своим видом изображая сосредоточенность и внимание.

— С каких это пор тебя стали интересовать мои дела? — с удивлением уставился на него Торин. — Нормально все. Вряд ли мой рассказ сможет тебя увлечь. Среди моих знакомых ведь нет молодежных кумиров, и я никогда... Да прекрати ты, наконец, грохотать этой своей железякой! Что там у тебя?

Кили выпрямился, щелчком пустил монету через стол. Разогнавшись, она пролетела по гладкой поверхности и вот-вот должна была упасть на пол, но Торин ловко поймал ее, прижав большим пальцем у самого края. Взял в руки, повертел, разглядывая.

— Ого, похоже, очень старая.

— Ага, очень. И такая же страшная. Не видно ничего почти. Даже не поймешь — серебро или нет.

— Где взял?

— Нашел. На пустыре за старым кладбищем Олд-Беринг-Пойнт. Ну, то, где хоронили этих ведьм.

— Как-как? — Торин опустив монету на стол, во все глаза уставился на Кили. — Похоже, ты все-таки еще не совсем здоров. Ты что, разобрался, зачем нужна та комната наверху, в которой много книг на полках? И даже что-то прочитал?

— А вот хамить не обязательно, — прищурившись, заметил Кили. Не удержавшись, рассмеялся и запустил в Торина салфеткой.

Тот увернулся и тоже хмыкнул в ответ.

— На самом деле — я очень рад, что ты нашел себе занятие, хоть и такое чудное.

— Откуда ты знаешь, чем я занимаюсь?

— Видишь ли, Кили... Миссис Келлан не только кормит тебя, моет за тобой посуду и стирает твои простыни. В конце концов, мне же тоже интересно, чем ты занимаешься, живя под моей крышей, — Торин вновь покрутил монету в руках и, достав телефон, сфотографировал ее с обеих сторон. Пояснил. — У меня есть один приятель в Балтиморе. В тамошнем клубе коллекционеров старинных монет часто проходят аукционы. Покажу ему при случае, может, она чего и стоит. На, лови.

Оба одновременно встали из-за стола. Кили ловко поймал монету и, подкинув ее еще несколько раз, небрежно кинул в хрустальную пепельницу, стоявшую на каминной полке. Торин досадливо пожав плечами, немедленно выудил ее оттуда и, завернув в обрывок бумажной салфетки, убрал в бумажник.

— Упрямый мальчишка. Любое дело надо доводить до конца, понял? Ну что, какие планы на выходные? Меня тут приглашали на открытие сезона в местном яхт-клубе. Это недалеко. Может, прокатишься со мной?

Дождь хлестал вторые сутки подряд. Ветер так ломил в окна, что казалось, стекла вот-вот не выдержат и, лопнув, разлетятся на тысячи осколков, позволят ему ворваться внутрь, закружить, разграбить дом, вырвать его из скалы и унести на край света, где никто и никогда, ни одна живая душа, никакой чертов коп его не найдет...

* * *

Кили было очень жалко себя. Опершись спиной на подушки, он полулежал на кровати прямо в грязных ботинках и, давясь, пил виски из горлышка.

«Ну и пусть. Сдохну — никому и дела нет... Всем только легче станет. Да когда ж оно все кончится-то...»

Последние несколько дней стало уже совсем невыносимо. Он приехал в Салем почти три недели назад. Нужно было что-то решать. Жить дальше. Двигаться. Вот только куда? И зачем...

«Ну, нет — значит нет... Не больно-то и надо было. Какого хера только написал тогда?»

Тихо звякнул валяющийся рядом планшет. Кили скосил на него глаза — звонил Торин. Подгреб его к себе бутылкой, ответил.

— Кили? Что у тебя с голосом? Ты спишь, что ли? Ну, извини, если разбудил.

— Нет, не сплю. У тебя что-то срочное?

— Да вообще-то нет, — по голосу было ясно, что Торин был готов немедленно врезать племяннику по башке. — Хотя... тебе решать. Дело касается той твоей монеты.

— А... ясно. Она хотя бы серебряная?

— Серебряная. Я переслал фотографии своему приятелю в Балтимор. По всему выходит, это шестипенсовик, отчеканенный в Массачусетсе еще за сто лет до образования Штатов. Их сейчас всего восемь штук во всем мире осталось. Не буду грузить тебя подробностями — похоже, ты не сильно расположен меня слушать. Скажу только, что пару лет назад такая же была продана на аукционе в их клубе за весьма приличную сумму. За четыреста, кажется. Или даже за четыреста тридцать.

— Долларов?

— Тысяч, Кили. Четыреста тридцать тысяч долларов. Ну, минус налоги, само собой. Нужно будет провести экспертизу, чтобы установить ее подлинность. Надеюсь, за прошедшие годы цена только выросла. Инфляция, рост спроса на предметы старины... Сам понимаешь... Ты ведь меня понимаешь, не так ли?

— Конечно. Не очень. Мне кажется. Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что какой-то сраный вытертый чуть не до дыр шестипенсовик может стоить полмиллиона баксов?

— Видишь ли, Кили, стоимость предметов старины часто определяется не их сохранностью, а их редкостью. Какой-нибудь глиняный черепок, найден совсем не там, где ему было бы положено находиться, может стоить миллионы, если попадет на рынок и найдет своего покупателя. В общем, поздравляю тебя, племянник. Только такому фантастическому засранцу, как ты, могло так невероятно, так нелепо повезти. А вообще-то... вообще-то я очень рад за тебя. Все, у меня тут вторая линия. Переваривай пока мои новости. Созвонимся завтра после десяти. Пока.

Кили опустил планшет на колени. Виски из кое-как воткнутой среди подушек бутылки с тихим бульканьем вытекал на кровать.

Четыреста. Тридцать. Тысяч. Долларов. Что он там еще про налоги-то говорил?

Вновь тихонько звякнул планшет. Кили посмотрел на него. Новых входящих — 1.

«Привет. Как дела? Извини, что так долго не писал. Встретимся — расскажу. Встретимся?»


	11. Chapter 11

Пять гудков, Фили просто видит, как Бофур на том конце провода поспешно хлюпает пивом и давится:

— Отдел по борьбе...

— Стоп-стоп-стоп. Это я.

Говорящая крошечная пауза.

— Сука Сандерс! – вырывается у Фили от вернувшегося отчаяния. – А вы, козлы, все и повелись! – уж почему надеялся, что Бофура это не коснется?

— Фили, — он бы зарычал сейчас от злости, справедливо, что и на себя тоже. Прожевав, Бофур — само спокойствие. – Фили. Мы в курсе. Я ищу номер Кили. Он звонил пару недель назад. Просил, чтобы ты с ним связался.

Можно выдохнуть? Извиниться?

— Мы тут вешаемся уже, нам такого типа прислали из Оттавы. Ты в Торонто?

Еще пять минут ритуального диалога. Бофур даже соглашается продать машину и отдать вещи из квартиры желающим. На фрагменте «Звони в любое время», Фили, исчиркавший листок с номером пиктограммами подсознательного, хмыкает, сбрасывает, и, не откладывая телефон, набирает то, что действительно нужно:  
«Привет. Как дела?..»

Послав, выключает мобилу. Сохранит номер потом, когда будет ответ. Если.

Фили неверяще мотает головой и ерошит от затылка ко лбу и обратно отросшие волосы. Разговор минута к минуте становится все более враждебным, а ведь обе стороны рвутся помочь друг другу. Если сесть и успокоится, к тому же покурить на жидком нью-йоркском солнышке, пазл собирается: Фили ищет начальника, однако его вежливый оппонент – анархист. А еще адреналин!

— Очень интересный факт заставил нас интересоваться этой частью Калифорнии, — речь лилась плавно, в том время, как говорящий судорожно спасал пиджак, отодвигая свой кофе под натиском первых, вторых, третьих и внеочередных блюд собеседника, вторгающихся на стол. – Я знаю, вы знакомы с Целестино, он – классический представитель первичных поставщиков кокаина. На этом этапе уровень криминала еще незначительный, поскольку стоимость товара низка, и он имеет почти бесконтрольный оборот. Коллеги, ввиду огромных объемов, не справляются, — хорошо, что взял так много – хотелось бы есть всё время этой речи, иначе он просто позорно уснет от скуки. – Большинство из них не суется дальше Панамского канала, отсюда, на пути к Калифорнии, возникают вторые руки трафика, вот с ними-то работает О’Нил посредством своих очаровательных друзей. Порты, самолеты, дальнобойщики, — Фили отчетливо вздрогнул. Мистер продолжал: — Мало кто из здешних рискует связываться прямо с производителями – очень большие финансовые вложения на транспортировку. На месте, при реализации, могут возникнуть крупные неприятности от обделенных процентом посредников. Но утечка в бесконтрольный трафик есть...

— ...процентов пять. Это сильно, если это один игрок. Столько же, сколько все одиночные энтузиасты, вместе взятые.   
Скорее всего один, максимум два. Нужен свободный, нетронутый рынок, очень специфическая замкнутая группа...

— ...с выраженной частью употребляющих.

Взор лектора выражал елейное, приторное умиление родителя малолетним ребенком. Фили поспешно занялся салатом. Почему-то умничать здесь было не так просто, как в полицейском управлении.

— Не забудьте про местные особенности, и получите море серферов и гей-коммьюнити.

Эй, это он чего, даже не пошутил про «море серферов»? Просто показалось красивым сказать?

— Если со сферой мы определились быстро, то с персоналиями у нас не было никакой зацепки до вашего перуанского дела, особенно до первой его части, — доедая полведра сытного десерта, Фили пожалел, что к нему не заявился О’Нил – с историей было бы покончено еще за супом.

— По моим наблюдениям, — перебил Фили, выковыривая из пачки сигарету. – Целестино – не конечное звено цепи. Над ним кто-то стоит. Всех организаторов семитонной поставки взяли?

Собеседник уверенно кивнул головой, отодвигаясь подальше от дыма – как раз на оптимальную для диктофона дистанцию.

— Всех значимых. Думаю, тогда наш общий знакомый и сменил хозяина – в том числе только что сел Сальвадоре Менгредо, связанный с Канадой и Торонто по делу, над которым вы работали. Тут-то наш татуированный друг и решил подхватить выпадающее из рук знамя, однако его опередил некто с гораздо большими аппетитами – семитонная поставка была для нас неожиданностью, она шла мимо ожидаемого южного трафика. Однако она сорвалась, полетели головы. С тем, кто ее организовывал, в Перу уже вряд ли захочет работать кто-нибудь, кроме...

\- ...ебанутых, вроде Целестино, — Фили лихорадочно шарил в поисках остатков пиршества – да что ж это такое! Нервное, что ли?

\- Да, спасибо.

\- Кстати, по нему какие-нибудь личные данные есть?

\- Нет. Сельва, — пожал плечами. – Так вот, возвращаясь к персоналиям. В материалах вашего… хм, информатора, на снимке с камер опознали Роджерса Джонсона, довольно крупного торговца оружием с западного побережья. Коллеги из организованной преступности наблюдают за ним с переменным успехом уже несколько лет. Часто теряя объект из виду. Он ни разу не привлекался, никаких следов деятельности на территории штатов не подтверждено, однако в Перу он точно отправил две партии автоматического оружия по четыреста стволов. Это только то, о чем известно. До прошлого месяца сам в Перу не въезжал под нынешним именем. А тут вдруг…

— Сведения по нему?

— Невыразительная пошлятина – родился в Массачусетсе, школа, университет там же – менеджмент и финансы, брак десять лет, двое детей, развод, чистая контора по утилизации особо опасных отходов, небольшой завод пластмасс, гольф, машины, большая ювелирная коллекция. В общем, сведения той же степени достоверности, что и в ваших документах.

Фили покусал губы, сильно затушил скуренный до фильтра бычок в пепельнице и прикурил следующую – вот что его гнело:

— Что за оружие было в партиях?

— В первой – в основном, из России. Вторая — сборная.

Якутский бриллиант.

Вот тут-то спать сразу расхотелось. Значит, ни слова в простоте – экий рубаха, свойский парень О’Нил. Ни одной фразы зря не бросил.

— Ну так связь с перуанцами и нарко-трафиком вполне доказательна, — Фили взглядом подозвал официанта и основательно взялся за меню.

— Пришли результаты экспертизы серьги – нью-йоркская полиция очень нетороплива. Это не маяк. Они одновременно не поместятся с электромагнитом и аккумулятором. Только что-либо одно, но тут — просто обычное украшение.

Безумие – это была импровизация!

— Удивительный персонаж. Странно, что он не поднялся гораздо выше, — специалист по безопасности взял себе еще кофе и монотонно укачивал его в чашке.

Еще бы он научился держать себя руках, этот сгусток удивительного, тогда бы да – удержу ему не было. Фили вспомнился правильный, точеный английский, с непередаваемыми книжными оборотами.

— Согласитесь – здесь надо знать наверняка, ставки крупные, семь тонн – это не пять, а десять процентов годового калифорнийского оборота. Хорошие аппетиты. По серферам никаких зацепок нет вообще, но рынок это емкий. Времени это должно у вас занять много… Вы, конечно же, обсудили планы с O'Нилом?

Нет, он меня просто поставил как ему удобно для того, чтобы очень глубоко поиметь.

Фили твердо кивнул.

Тут немножко все пойдет не так. Видать, за двадцать лет список изнасилований у О’Нила такой длины, что ему уже не дает никто из родного управления, приходится прибегать к услугам неискушенных канадских коллег.

Дальше – ворох фотографий – по ссылкам в фейсбуке, простых, бумажных, адреса, имена – как лавина, каждый камень несется со своей скоростью к твоей смерти.

— Если вы почувствуйте потребность, — вдруг прозвучало неожиданно мягко над его склоненной головой. — Позвоните в управление и назовитесь настоящим именем. Удачи вам, Филипп, — уже не глядя, специалист пожал руку, и, бросив оплаченный счет официанту на руки, неторопливо уплыл.

Как будто в глубоком снегу надел снегоступы. Или чуть-чуть воспарил над землей. Последнее маловероятно, учитывая количество съеденного, да увеличившуюся вдвое массу, которую никакие крылья не выдержат. Неделька, и я превращусь даже не в шкаф – в посудный комод, — думает Фили, поднимаясь на десятый этаж пешком. Ему надо остыть, перенести костер из головы в нежно схватившиеся размозженные мышцы, удерживающие бедро над ступеньками, в огромные бицепсы, двигающие его ассиметрично растущее тело – в зеркале выглядит так, будто левая половина питается правой.

Руди крадет из операционной машинку и стрижет коротко, оставляя, по-средневековому, сверху, пшеничную поляну. Фили хмурится, и дальше намерения поцеловать его в макушку дело не идет. Завтра выписка.


	12. Chapter 12

Конечно, встретимся! Ты где? В Нью-Йорке? Подожди, я сейчас приеду.

 

С чего ты взял? Да. Погоди пока, ты-то где? Как живот и вообще?

 

Живот нормально, все уже зажило. Я в Салеме. Как ты меня нашел? Тебе Торин сказал? Фили, мне нужно срочно тебя увидеть. Прямо сейчас.

 

Чё случилось?!! Чувак, я даже боюсь спрашивать, что ты делаешь в Салеме. Ты точно в порядке? Бофур дал твой телефон. Торину передавай мой пламенный привет. Можешь даже его поцеловать от меня. Сука.

 

У кого случилось? Меня Торин пока забрал к себе. У него здесь дом. Не понял — сука кто? Торин? Я? Мне кажется, этот вопрос мы уже обсудили. Или ты тогда все сказать не успел?

 

О господи. Прости, это меня несет, неудачный день. Не ты, конечно. Сказал не все, тебя отняли :-)

 

Так ты давай, продолжай, не стесняйся. Чё, наказать меня решил, да? Звякнул разок — и провалился на месяц. Хорошо там отдохнул без меня?

 

Отлично отдохнул, получше некоторых. У нас теперь даже есть общий татуированный друг. Скажу при встрече, положа руку на задницу.

 

Фили, ты что, он что — здесь?! Фили, не надо, он страшный человек. Держись от него как можно дальше. Задница вся извелась в ожидании ))) Если не я к тебе, тогда ты ко мне приезжай. Здесь огромный пустой дом на берегу моря. Я живу в нем совсем один, мне так холодно по ночам в моей одинокой постели...   

                

Ты пил? Курил? Чувак действительно зловредный. Но красавец, правда? Ты б ему дал?

 

И вовсе я не пьяный. Интересно, что ты там куришь, если тебе такую херню спрашивать охота. Он меня и так как хотел поимел, согласия не спрашивал. Пошел ты знаешь куда с вопросами такими.

 

Вот я тоже тебя туда послал, когда мне этот гад всю нашу переписку в лицах озвучил. Адрес давай, трезвенник.

 

Салем, Марблхэд, Оушен авеню 376. Ты сразу узнаешь — большой серый каменный дом. Крыша там у него, трубы. Ну, как замок, короче. Приезжай поскорее. Прямо завтра с утра, ладно? Мне Бофур сказал, что ты в полиции как бы больше не работаешь. Что случилось? Это все из-за меня, да?

 

Ну конешно, размечтался. Сам хорош, не надо было Чарли с тобой посылать. Парни, кстати, норм, повезло. Дядя-миллионер, хренасе домик — я через гугль залез, правда что ли? Ты там на людей не кидаешься еще со скуки? С утра не получится, ближе к вечеру — да. Я ж теперь безработный, такси не светит.

                   

Ну, хорошо, что парни в порядке. Не кидаюсь. Но скоро начну. Вот прямо завтра. Ближе к вечеру. Фили, а ты сейчас какой? Ну, что на тебе надето? Я вот лежу на кровати, на мне черная майка в обтяжку и джинсы — узкие такие, с широким кожаным ремнем. Я берусь за ремень и начинаю медленно расстегивать пряжку...

 

Полбутылки точно выпил. Водка, да? Поэтому и не кидаешься — ноги не держат.   
На мне — аппарат Илизарова и салат вот еще выпал на пузо из пасти после твоего выступления.   

                

Да ну тебя! Говорю же тебе — я не пьяный. Ну так, немножко выпил слегка. Я очень соскучился по тебе, Фили. Очень. Чё за девайс? Русские научились делать приличные телефоны? Так вот. Расстегиваю пряжку и медленно тяну за молнию. Кончиками пальцев нажимаю на живот в самом низу, они проскальзывают под резинку трусов. Широкую, черную. Плотная такая, чуть давит на костяшки и прижимает ладонь. Я двигаюсь ниже, дальше... Ну, поиграй же со мной, Фили!

 

Скажи мне, детка, и это очень, очень важно — я смогу тебя завтра как следует трахнуть в задницу? потому что если нет — то даже и не начинай, иначе я приеду злой, как черт и все равно тебя выебу. Я не совсем железный.

 

Да, мой повелитель. Любые твои желания — для меня закон. Там, правда, хирург бухтел чего-то про три месяца, но это он меня явно с кем-то перепутал. Фили, черт... дрочить левой и писать тебе смски одновременно очень неудобно. Но зато как приятно ))) Я просто не доживу до завтра.

 

Ох, блин... еще два месяца! Ёлы, ладно, мне все равно какой, я уже тут обе изнасиловал по-всякому. Буду тоже левой — из солидарности.       

  

Твою же ж мать... Ни одной фотки твоей нет... Нет, все нормально, правда. Я проверял. Дурак тот доктор. Перестраховщик хренов. Завтра все будет просто отлично, вот увидишь. Я тебе обещаю ))

 

Ой, ты ж блин... Погоди, я вытереться чем-нибудь найду. Вот же Ниагарский водопад!   
Слышь ты, профессор, ты мнение свое туда засунь, а не пальцы. Сказано — три месяца, значит так надо. Даже прикольно. Станешь мастером устной формы.   

                

Не-не, все будет как надо, точно. И устно, и письменно. Черт, скорей бы уже. Фили, я так рад вообще-то, что ты позвонил. Что ты опять со мной. Ты просто... Ладно, я тебе все завтра скажу. Пока.

 

Давай уже спокойной ночи, пьяный подросток :-) Потереть все не забудь, проверю.


	13. Chapter 13

«Чтобы я так еще раз... блядь... вот уёбище-то... Господи, ну пожалуйста, ну все уже, хватит... я больше не буду.... хватит!!!»  
После того, как его вывернуло в четвертый раз за последний час, Кили обессиленно сполз на пол между раковиной и унитазом и, скорчившись, приложившись к холодному кафелю пылающим виском, в котором невыносимо бухало с тех самых пор, как он проснулся, на несколько минут затих. Отдышавшись, заворочался, задышал тяжело, со всхлипами, часто моргая слипшимися от выдавленных слез ресницами. Цепляясь обеими руками за края ванны и чутко прислушиваясь к собственному нутру, начал медленно вставать. В бессчетный раз за утро умылся и медленно побрел в свою комнату.

Отходняк от событий вчерашнего вечера вышел просто фантастическим. До четырех утра он спал как убитый. Проснулся внезапно, будто лампочку включили в голове, причем проводами, по которым к ней подавалось электричество, были его собственные еле живые мозги. А потом понеслось... За окном еще стояла кромешная тьма, когда он, задевая за все предметы мебели в комнате, ринулся в коридор и едва не вынес дверь ванной в первый раз. Потом еще. И еще. И еще...

Сил спуститься вниз, чтобы попытаться отыскать на кухне алка-зельцер или хотя бы что-нибудь от головной боли, не было никаких. Уже давно рассвело. Кое-как дотащившись до своей комнаты, Кили плашмя повалился на постель и забылся тревожным похмельным сном.

В следующий раз проснулся около двух. С трудом разлепив глаза, несколько мгновений настороженно прислушивался к своим ощущениям. Слава Богу — больше не тошнило. И голова почти совсем не болела, лишь время от времени сильно сжимало виски. Он осторожно сел на кровати, опасливо ожидая, что еще выкинет его отвыкший от выпивки организм. Внутри было тихо и пусто. Желудок не болел — похоже, голова решила принять на себя весь удар, оградив несчастное тело от расплаты за поведение его бестолкового хозяина.

Отдышавшись, Кили медленно встал и принялся одеваться. Озадаченно посмотрел на загаженное покрывало, валявшееся на полу под окном, и воровато затолкал его ногой под кровать.

Спустившись вниз и убедившись, что миссис Келлан по-прежнему решила его не тревожить, выполз на террасу и с наслаждением вдохнул стылый соленый воздух. Хорошо-то как... Просто стоять и дышать морем. Просто дышать. Жить.

Продрогнув до костей, он заметно приободрился и вновь поднялся наверх, чтобы принять душ и попытаться окончательно прийти в себя. Ведь совсем скоро приедет Фили... Господи, неужели все правда? Весь вчерашний вечер, все, что случилось буквально за какой-то час прежде, чем он отрубился, совершенно пьяный и такой же счастливый.

Выбравшись из душа, проверил планшет — новых сообщений пока не было — и сам отстучал Фили первую смску:

«Привет! Как дела? Где ты сейчас? Скоро приедешь?»

Спохватившись, снова схватил планшет и тут же отстучал вторую: «Что ты будешь есть? Что тебе заказать?»

Через пару минут пришел ответ сразу на обе:

«Привет. Нормально все. Ты-то как? Как здоровье? Осталось еще? Я буду ближе к шести. Закажи на свой выбор, мне все равно. Главное — много».

Кили озадаченно почесал в затылке. Спустившись на кухню, открыл холодильник и принялся пристально изучать его содержимое. Вряд ли Фили оценит прелести паровых котлет и вареной рыбы, сдобренных тушеными овощами. Хорошо хоть ему самому удалось за месяц пройти путь от младенца до младшего школьника — эпоха перетертого детского питания уже давно осталась позади.  
Пришлось вновь браться за планшет. Быстро отыскав городскую службу доставки, принялся внимательно изучать раздел «Продукты и напитки. Готовые блюда». Глотая слюни (хотя есть после вчерашнего пока не хотелось совершенно) Кили рассматривал аппетитные картинки блюд китайской и итальянской кухни, гамбургеры, стейки, жаренную картошку и складывал в корзину все подряд. Закончив, на всякий случай добавил упаковку пива и отправил заказ с пометкой «срочно».

Кили как раз был занят тем, что внимательно изучал содержимое своих карманов в поисках завалявшихся купюр и монет — выданная дядей сумма как-то незаметно таяла с каждым днем все больше и больше — когда зазвонил телефон. Слегка удивившись такой прыти службы доставки провинциального городка, взглянул на экран — ну вот, легок на помине...

— Кили, привет! Как дела? — послышался бодрый голос Торина. — Ну что, в себя пришел?

— А я вообще-то никуда и не выходил, — не слишком любезно буркнул тот, разглаживая очередную мятую десятку.

— Ну, и отлично. Хотя мне вчера показалось... Ладно, проехали. Давай к делу. Я уточнил сегодня с утра — ближайший аукцион будет в апреле. После экспертизы монету включат в каталог. Я поговорил с экспертами — меня заверили, что стартовую цену можно ставить не меньше ста тысяч. В прошлый раз борьба развернулась нешуточная: начали с девяноста и видишь, до куда в итоге догнали. Надеюсь, в этот раз все будет еще лучше. Я вот что хотел тебе сказать. Уверен, что ты так медлишь с выбором своего дальнейшего пути еще и от того, что тебе некуда уезжать. А главное — не на что. Я открыл в банке счет на твое имя. Положил туда пока что пятьдесят тысяч... Не дергайся, дай договорить, — Торин повысил голос, пресекая попытку Кили его перебить. — Это пока что аванс. Когда пройдет аукцион — переведу все, что будет выручено от продажи. Очень рассчитываю, что ты распорядишься этим сказочным подарком судьбы с умом. Карта будет готова завтра утром — можешь заехать в отделение банка в Салеме и забрать ее. Или тебе лучше с курьером отправить домой?

— Лучше домой, — сказал Кили слегка севшим голосом.

— Наглец, — ухмыльнулся Торин. — Валяй, пользуйся вовсю, пока поперло. Хорошо, сейчас позвоню в банк. Будь дома в первой половине дня.

— Торин... дядя, спасибо тебе.

— За что же? Это твои деньги и...

— Я не про деньги сейчас. Просто спасибо. За все.

Торин мгновенье помолчал.

— Кили, мы с тобой не так уж часто виделись последние годы... Я, конечно, вовсе не рад тому, что с тобой случилось, но очень рад, что в итоге все обошлось. Надеюсь, что эта история тебя многому научила... Все, не пыхти, нотаций читать не буду. Хоть позвони, когда соберешься уезжать. И дай знать, куда поедешь, слышишь?

— Да, дядя. Конечно. Обязательно позвоню.

— Ну все, племянник. Бывай. До скорого.

Кили опустил планшет на стол. Похоже, Рождество в этом году — с небольшим перерывом на посещение Лимы и Нью-Йорка — продолжалось вот уже второй месяц...

Оставшееся время он бесцельно кружил по дому. Несколько раз выходил на террасу, обходил дом кругом. Пару раз даже вышел за ограду — стоял посреди безлюдной Оушен авеню и смотрел, не появится ли из-за поворота такси. В последний раз, не успев подняться на крыльцо, услышал за спиной шелест шин — привезли его заказ. Парнишка-курьер с трудом доволок до кухни четыре огромных пластиковых пакета, битком набитых выпирающими во все стороны упаковками.

Быстро разобравшись с покупками и загрузив часть из них в необъятный холодильник, Кили  в сотый раз за день в изнеможении посмотрел на часы. Была только половина шестого.

«Ладно. Немного осталось. Черт, чем бы заняться...»


	14. Chapter 14

Фили с ужасом смотрит на кроксу сорок восьмого растоптанного размера, смахивающую на детскую ванну.   
В глазах его читается вопрос, и он ясен:"Что это?"

— Я увела его у завотделением, — говорит Руди с гордостью, как будто тапок, спертый у главного спеца, сам чудесно приклеится к ноге, и не спадет.

Фили еще раз скашивает глаза и вздыхает — когда-нибудь надо встать на путь порока, почему не сейчас:

— Знаешь... свистни что-нибудь поменьше.

Руди соглашается легко.  
С утра сюрпризы. Нет, на митинг с флагами по поводу своего отбытия рассчитывать нечего, но совсем уж свинский осмотр его башенных конструкций и брошенный поверх одеяла веер таблеточных пачек — строгий аргумент против любого взаимодействия с медициной. Ни за что. Еще и окончательно коммунистическая записка на кривом огрызке — номера телефонов, даты осмотра, кособокая табличка с расписанием приема таблеток — что за игры в КГБ, почему нельзя прислать на почту?

Руди задерживается на дежурстве — она предложила отвести его на машине. В Бостоне у нее бабушка, но это жалкая отговорка — Фили видно по слабой улыбке. Он соглашается.   
Все в приемном покое смотрят на его безразмерные форменные брюки, распяленные на кольцах, и, кажется, на тапочек, где красным неоном светится надпись "Украдено здесь", пока он пятьсот лет подряд получает чертову выписку.

В полдень, в магазине, после шороха и потока ругани из примерочной, Руди врывается воплощением госпитальной предупредительности — длинные тренировочные штаны с начесом не так-то просто натянуть.   
Он не делает попыток отстраниться: в ее позе мечта о своем, родном отражается в глазах окружающих почти реальностью — когда они видят — это мой мужчина. Это так необременительно, настолько тепло для девочки, что, стоя у высокого прилавка, Фили даже чуточку облокачивается на низкое острое плечико. Руди двигается рядом осторожно — кто знает — чтобы не потревожить, или сохранить?

Каждый раз, стоит ему завозиться на широком сидении полугрузового Форда, он чувствует взволнованный взгляд зеленых глаз. Ни с чем несравнимое чувство ласковых волн тепла, когда за тобой начинает ухаживать хорошая женщина. Они несут тебя, с выпрямленной спиной и гордо задранным подбородком через любые неприятности.

Через пару часов, около огромной дубовой рощи по одну сторону дороги, и сероватых холмов с пастбищами по другую — остановка. Небо сумрачно, собирается дождь. Руди галопом скрывается в дальнем овраге. Фили, отлив неподалеку от двери, закуривает и тяжело повисает на костылях. Вне нагретой машины — резкий, холодный ветер, надо продрогнуть до костей, чтобы потом долго ежится внутри, в тепле, и не думать об упаковке обезболивающих, о непросмотренных сайтах и отсиженной заднице.

Ветви у дубов голые, изломанные, похожи на наркоманскую партитуру. Стволы темные, глубоко влажные, хотя дождя не было давно — корка из прошлогодних листьев, не тревоженная ростками, абсолютно суха.

В машине ждет смс. Проснуться в два часа — Фили и не помнит, когда последний раз у него было такое похмелье. Как это — теперь только из книг можно представить. Очень хочется есть — и это как-то более тонко, чем причинно-следственная связь, сопряжено с его растущими на глазах мышцами.

В четыре они — на дальних подступах к Бостону, обедают в китайской отравиловке. Фили угощает — жалкая благодарность — и несет сладкое вранье, в которое двадцатилетним так приятно верить.

В пять из-за горизонта выходит солнце, пронизывает пыльный салон, где в воздухе кружатся песчинки — прекраснее балета. Ревнивые чумазые окна перехватывают значительную часть света, вплетаются своими разводами в мелькающий пейзаж и греют ежик волос на затылке.  
— Руди... Нам бы где встать, если можно. Курить хочу. И размяться немного, а то спина совсем затекла.

— Да-да, я сейчас.... Я быстро.

Задергалась, судорожно завертела головой. Задев дворники, включила поворотник, припарковалась через минуту в отвороте, на площадке для пикника.

Вылезать мучительно долго, тело ноет, костыль подло цепляется за высокий порог. Наконец, готово — можно опереться на теплое крыло и с наслаждением выпрямить спину.

Максимум двадцать минут — и будет совсем темно. На горизонте — узкая полоса светлого неба. По ней — силуэт колокольни, мигает дальний маяк, крыши — вырезанные картонные контуры. Чуть-чуть не доехали. Салем.

Руди совсем рядом, переминается с ноги на ногу, будто неловко танцует. Вопросительно смотрит в лицо. Фили достает сигарету, шарит по карманам в поисках зажигалки. Миг — ныряет в машину, и вот уже тлеет в ладонях темно-багровый огонек прикуривателя.

Молчат. Почти слышно, как мучительно ворочаются в ее голове обрывки заготовленных фраз:

«— Ну все, приехали. Спасибо тебе, малышка. Что бы я делал без тебя...

— Ну что ты, это было нетрудно. Может быть, как-нибудь встретимся? Посидим где-нибудь?

— Конечно. Давай телефон. И мой запиши. На всякий случай...»

Фили щелчком отправляет окурок в канаву, провожает глазами длинную алую искру.

— Руди... Поздно совсем. Едем, пора.

— Что? Уже?

Качнулась вперед. Умоляюще смотрит. Еще чуть-чуть — и точно заплачет. Ну, что с такой делать?

— Иди сюда, — чуть подается вперед, руки с костылями разводит пошире. Не ошибешься.

Всхлипнув, шагает как в пропасть, падает, зарывая лицо у него на груди.

— Я даже обнять тебя не могу. Иначе грохнемся оба.

Шмыгая носом, мелко-часто трясет головой.

— Спасибо тебе. За все.

Встав на цыпочки, поднимает лицо. Отчаянно жмурится. Даже не дышит.

Ну что тебе, трудно?

Фили вздыхает и подчиняется. Чуть наклонившись, целует, медленно пробуя губами по-детски обветренные, вытянутые губы. Бережно, осторожно. Ничего не обещая. Просто благодарит.

Она тянется вверх, обвивает его шею руками. Прижимается всем телом. Слышно, как бешено бьется сердце.

— Ну, будет, Руди. Будет. Все хорошо, детка. Ты молодец.

Черт, даже не погладить по голове. Хорошо, что за спиной машина, а то давно бы упал — так она жмется к нему.

— Поздно уже. Надо ехать.

Осторожно высвобождается, целуя на прощанье в щеку, в лоб — что подвернулось. Кажется, она так и садится в машину, не открывая глаз.

«Смешная. Вот наказанье-то...»

Остаток пути едут молча. В семь, в глубоких сумерках, через туристически-мрачный подсвеченный город, они подкатывают к громадной жертве исторической реконструкции. Хорошо, что она устала настолько, чтобы машинально отказаться от скомканного предложения переночевать. Вспыхнул свет на крыльце. Кто-то идет к ограде. Нет, бежит. Неужели и правда все кончилось?  
Фили чувствует себя свиньей. Судя по отдаленным прогнозам на будущее — это только начало.


	15. Chapter 15

Кили едва успел зайти в дом после очередной пробежки по пустынной дороге, ставшей за последние два часа уже каким-то гипнотическим ритуалом, когда снаружи, наконец, раздался долгожданный шорох шин. Он вышел на крыльцо и, вглядевшись в сумерки, разочарованно вздохнул — это было не такси, а какой-то громоздкий то ли джип, то ли небольшой грузовик. Хлопнула дверь, через несколько мгновений машина развернулась и двинула обратно в город. На тротуаре остался кто-то стоять. Кили спустился вниз и, все ускоряя шаг, почти бегом устремился к ограде. Нетерпеливо затряс так не вовремя заевшую ручку калитки, выскочил наружу и остановился как вкопанный, растерянно обшаривая глазами стоявшего перед ним.

— Фили? Ты? Это... это что такое? Что случилось, Фили?!

— Да я это, я. Тише ты, не вздумай меня хватать, а то оба завалимся — потом костей не собрать будет. Вот здесь, значит, ты теперь и обитаешь? — Фили, стараясь пока не глядеть Кили в глаза, посмотрел поверх его головы на башни и высокие трубы, темнеющие на фоне облачного неба. Затем, сделав над собой усилие, все же взглянул в лицо и сказал, криво усмехнувшись.

— Ну что, в дом-то меня такого красивого хоть позовешь, или так и будем стоять у порога?

Кили проглотил застрявший в горле ком и молча посторонился. У крыльца на секунду замешкался в нерешительности, но, видя, как спокойно, хоть и медленно Фили поднимается по ступенькам, быстро обогнал его и открыл тяжелую входную дверь. Очутившись в холле, вдали от посторонних глаз, не выдержал, шагнул вперед и, одновременно боясь дотронуться и умирая от желания сгрести Фили в охапку, вновь спросил, запинаясь от волнения:

— Фили, что с тобой случилось? Где ты был все это время?

— Где был? В больнице, не считая первой недели, когда пришлось наведаться в Перу по следам твоего ослепительного турне. Надо же было парней выручать. Как видишь, поездка вышла не слишком удачной. Вот, подстрелили немного. Ладно, не важно. Сейчас уже все нормально. Почти.

— Нормально?! — Кили чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, тыча пальцем в неестественно раздувшуюся правую штанину.

— А это что? Почему у тебя одна нога чуть не в два раза толще другой?

— Я же писал тебе вчера — специальный такой девайс, чтобы кость быстрее срасталась. Не слыхал, что ли? Ладно, не парься. Зажило уже все почти, как на собаке. Скоро снимут, и буду как живой, — Фили откровенно забавлялся, глядя, как бестолково перетаптывается на одном месте Кили, как беспомощно смотрит ему в лицо со смесью ужаса, жалости и какого-то детского любопытства.

— Сам-то как?

— Кто? Я? А, да все нормально уже давно. Диета только эта чертова вконец задолбала.

— Задолбала, говоришь? То-то ты ее придерживался строго, особенно вчера вечером. Колись, чего хлебал-то? Водку небось, или джин?

— Виски. Да и было-то совсем чуть-чуть...

— Ясно. Кстати, о диете. И вообще — насчет пожрать... Просвети — мы тут с тобой еще долго будем топтаться у входа? Или, может, еще чего покажешь в этом своем родовом гнезде?

— Ох да, конечно. Извини, я что-то туплю слегка. Я просто... Фили, я никак не ожидал, что оно все так будет. Я думал — ты злишься, от того и не звонишь. А ты, оказывается... вот... Это кто с тобой... так? Тот... со змеями, да? Который мне тогда... ну, ты помнишь...

\- Да, именно он. Совсем без башни чувак. Чуть что не по его — сразу за ствол. Мне, считай, еще повезло. Дешево отделался. Ладно, потом подробности расскажу. Если захочешь. Ну что, мы идем или как? - Фили нетерпеливо пристукнул костылем, красноречиво качнувшись в сторону ближайшей двери.

Кили опять встрепенулся и кинулся вперед, показывая дорогу. Они прошли мимо столовой — Фили, заглянув в открытую дверь, лишь покачал головой:

\- Богато дядя Торин живет, нечего сказать. Нет, дальше пошли — на стуле я пока сидеть не могу. Только лежать или стоять. А там что?

\- Кухня.

\- А эта дверь куда ведет?

\- В гостиную. А дальше за ней бильярдная и...

\- А диван есть в гостиной?

\- Есть. Кожаный такой, скользкий. Там еще куча подушек лежит.

\- Подушки — по боку, а вот на диван бы я посмотрел. Пошли?

Кили кивнул, и они двинулись вперед по просторному коридору. Войдя в гостиную, Фили осмотрелся и одобрительно хмыкнул, увидев широкий низкий диван с обещанной кучей подушек.

\- Ну как, подходит? - неуверенно спросил Кили, замешкавшийся в дверях.

\- Подходит, и даже очень. Так как же все-таки насчет пожрать?

\- Да, конечно. Я тут заказал кое-что... Не знал, что ты выберешь, поэтому взял все, - затараторил он под одобрительные кивки. - Подожди, я сейчас все принесу, раз тебе неудобно в столовой.

Он развернулся и совсем было собрался кинуться в кухню, как вдруг услышал за спиной тихий смешок.

\- Эй, приятель... Ничего не забыл?

Кили обернулся, вопросительно посмотрел на Фили. Тот стоял, слегка покачиваясь на костылях взад-вперед, и улыбался, чуть покусывая нижнюю губу. В уголках глаз собрались еле заметные лучики-морщинки, смешно топорщились отросшие светлые волосы...

И в миг все стало как раньше. Позабыв все свои страхи и тревоги, сто раз пережитое бессонными ночами запоздалое раскаяние, Кили шагнул к нему, несмело провел пальцами по щеке, по губам... А потом взял лицо в ладони и поцеловал. Осторожно, бережно. Вспоминая, возвращая себе вкус губ, запах кожи, ощущение тепла и покоя, которое испытывал всегда, когда Фили был рядом. Зарылся лицом в волосы на макушке, провел ладонью от затылка вверх, чувствуя, как покалывают кожу коротко остриженные кончики.

\- Ну, так-то лучше будет. Вот теперь здравствуй.

\- Привет, - прошептал Кили, сгребая его в объятия и утыкаясь лицом куда-то в шею, между ухом и плечом. - Я так скучал по тебе... Прости меня. За все...

\- Я тоже скучал, - Фили на мгновенье прикрыл глаза, потерся щекой о растрепанные темные волосы, вздохнул и тихо продолжил. - Я так тебя подставил, это мне в пору прощенья просить. Простишь?

Кили чуть отодвинулся, с удивлением взглянул ему в лицо.

\- Я? За что же?

Фили усмехнулся, чуть качнул головой.

\- Ладно, оба мы хороши. Будем считать — вопрос исчерпан.

Кили радостно закивал, лихорадочно скользя ладонями по его груди и плечам, обнимая, прижимая к себе, зашептал сбивчиво, горячо:

\- Фили, я больше никогда... никогда больше так, слышишь...

\- Ох, слушай, молчи лучше, а? Просто молчи. Я же сказал — проехали. Хватит об этом, - Фили нахмурился и чуть отстранился. Увидев, как испуганно замер Кили, продолжил, лукаво усмехнувшись. - И знаешь... вообще-то это нечестно: ты меня лапаешь как хочешь, а я тебя даже пальцем тронуть не могу. Пусти-ка меня. Я сейчас...

Он обошел диван, осторожно сел, почти лег на левый бок, вытянув закованную в кольца ногу перед собой.

\- Вот так-то лучше будет. Иди ко мне.

Кили осторожно присел на краешек дивана, напряженно глядя на его неловкую позу. Руку, обмотанную бинтами и пластырем, похоже, заметил только сейчас.

\- А это что?

\- Все тоже. Лицо закрывал. Думал — хоть зубы останутся целы.

\- И зубы?!

Не вдаваясь в лишние подробности, Фили оскалился, плотоядно пощелкал челюстями.

\- Как видишь, на месте. Ты дашь мне, наконец, сегодня возможность употребить их по назначению? Я просто умираю от голода.

\- Да-да, конечно. Уже иду... почти.., - Кили быстро пододвинулся к нему вплотную и обнял, положив голову на грудь. Фили запустил руку в темные, рассыпанные по плечам волосы, которых не касался уже целую вечность. Стал целовать, осторожно прихватывая и потягивая пряди губами, поглаживая большим пальцем теплую ямку на затылке. Кили заскользил руками по его бокам, потом перебрался на живот, потянул на себя небрежно завязанную тесемку на необъятных спортивных штанах.

\- Эй, ты куда?

\- К себе. Домой. Там меня давно уже ждут.

\- Уверен?

\- А ты будто сам не знаешь, - Кили соскользнул с дивана на пол, принялся покрывать поцелуями вздрагивающий от его прикосновений живот, чувствуя, как под кожей перекатываются мускулы напряженного пресса. Фили, зарываясь пальцами в подушки сиденья, молча смотрел на него сверху вниз. Неожиданно Кили поднял голову и взглянул ему в лицо.

\- Тебе так неудобно, да? Я чувствую — ты весь деревянный. Черт, если я не доберусь до тебя сейчас же — я просто сдохну. Давай сюда. Держись за меня. Я помогу.

Опершись на его плечо, Фили неловко соскользнул на пол. Прислонился спиной к дивану, сказал, усмехнувшись:

\- Похоже, ужинать сегодня мы будем не скоро.

\- Точно, - в тон ему ответил Кили, перекидывая ногу через его бедра, и, не садясь, принялся стягивать с него куртку и футболку. Фили пока расправлялся с его собственной одеждой — той самой черной майкой в обтяжку, обещанной ему накануне, которая обнаружилась под серой толстовкой с логотипом MTI.

Закусив губу, Фили осторожно коснулся пальцем небольшого свежего шрама, ярким коротким росчерком выделявшимся на светло коже пониже груди.

\- Болит?

\- Нет. Давно не болит. Честно говоря, я про него уже и забывать стал.

Фили потянулся вперед, коснулся шрама губами. Медленно провел языком, пробуя на ощупь эту новую незнакомую деталь. Потом тихо сказал:

\- Горячий какой...

\- Да? А я и не замечал, - Кили мягко, но настойчиво освободился от его объятий, вновь устроился рядом и принялся распутывать завязки на штанах. Фили смотрел, как он возится, но помогать пока не спешил. Справившись, наконец, с упрямым узлом, Кили сдул со лба упавшие на глаза пряди и, ухмыляясь, сказал, глядя ему в лицо. - Что смотришь? Ты как хочешь, а я буду. Вот только за твое железо опасаюсь слегка.

Фили усмехнулся, и, скинув с дивана пару подушек, улегся прямо на пол, на толстый шерстяной ковер, так предусмотрительно расстеленный перед диваном. Засунув подушки себе под голову, оперся на локти и приглашающе приподнял бедра.  
\- Уж и не знаю, как ты справишься. Руди, помнится, натягивала их с большим трудом...

\- Руди? Какая такая Руди? - мигом бросив штаны, в которые он уже успел вцепиться двумя руками, Кили сузил глаза и угрожающе навис над ним. - Ты что, уже успел подружкой обзавестись?

\- Руди - медсестра из госпиталя. Это она привезла меня сюда на своем форде. И помогла сегодня утром одежду купить. А то бы я к тебе заявился в больничной пижаме.

\- Тогда ладно. Медсестры — создания асексуальные, - Кили быстро перебрал в памяти невыразительные тусклые лица и расплывшиеся фигуры тех, кого видел в больнице месяц назад. - Небось, толстозадая коротконогая негритянка с вечно потными подмышками и необъятной обвислой грудью, да? Сердобольно пожалела раненного героя?

\- Почти. Ты же не станешь ревновать меня к такой?

\- Стану, - упрямо тряхнул головой Кили, стаскивая с него, наконец, штаны. - Ох, блядь... Да что ж это такое, а?  
Совершенно ошарашенный, он уселся на пятки и, горестно сдвинув брови, во все глаза смотрел на открывшееся перед ним жуткое зрелище.

\- Это как же так вышло? Смотри, они же тебя здесь насквозь проткнули! И здесь тоже... и вот еще здесь... Черт, да это же больно-то как, Фили!

\- Сейчас уже меньше, - усмехнулся тот, нащупывая его руку и слегка сжимая пальцы.

\- И шрамы какие жуткие, - продолжал Кили, машинально касаясь собственного, - ой, прости, я не то хотел сказать... Просто они такие большие, особенно вот этот, - он нерешительно дотронулся до внутренней поверхности бедра, потом спросил испуганным шепотом. - Очень больно было, да?

\- Я же говорю тебе — терпимо. Особенно сейчас. Целый месяц ведь прошел. Неудобно просто, непривычно: ни встать толком, ни сесть. Ни тебя завалить...

\- Кили вскинул на него в миг заблестевшие смеющиеся глаза:

\- Ну, с этим мы уж как-нибудь разберемся, обещаю. Ого, зато вот здесь ты просто... я даже не знаю, кто в свое время был круче из этих двух самовлюбленных старперов: Шварц или Слай. Как же ты так накачался-то?

Кили уважительно поглядел на рельефные руки и плечи Фили, на мерно вздымающуюся грудь, покрытую массивными плитами мышц.

\- Где твое уважение к кумирам миллионов? - засмеялся тот, шлепнув его по рукам, которые Кили уже успел запустить в светлые волосы на груди, с удовольствием исследуя его новое тело.

«То грустит, то смеяться готов, и все в один миг. Словно котенок... Щелк пальцами — и отвлекся уже, смотрит в другую сторону...» - подумал Фили, откидываясь на подушках и закрывая глаза. Хотелось лежать так вечно, чувствуя, как скользят по телу горячие нежные губы, покрывая его поцелуями, как кончик языка попеременно касается в миг напрягшихся сосков, лижет, обводит их огненными кругами, чертит влажные дорожки по груди. На долю секунды язык уступил место зубам, сомкнувшимся на одном соске, в то время как другой крепко стиснули кончики пальцев. Острое удовольствие прошило Фили насквозь. Запрокинув голову, он глухо застонал, в то время как руки безнадежно пытались схватить, удержать, притянуть к себе этого разошедшегося беса, опьяняющего собой, скользящего все ниже и ниже, уже покрывающего мелкими частыми поцелуями его живот и бедра — всюду, где он только мог добраться...

Кили избавился от остатков собственной одежды и вновь, как несколько минут назад, перекинул ногу через бедра Фили. Не садясь, наклонился вперед, прижался к груди и впился поцелуем в губы. Целовал жадно, без оглядки, совсем как раньше. Оторвавшись, потянулся к отброшенным джинсам, выудил из кармана шуршащий пакетик. Выдавив смазку на пальцы, принялся быстро растягивать себя, другой рукой обхватив член Фили. Тот охнул, дернулся, попытался то ли сесть, то ли просто выпрямиться, но Кили не дал ему сделать ни одного лишнего движения — живо поймал взметнувшуюся руку и сомкнул ее пальцы на своем члене.  
\- Приласкай меня так, хорошо? Только не спеши. Я так хочу.

Оставалось только подчиниться. Фили медленно провел рукой несколько раз снизу вверх, погладил большим пальцем головку, затем тесно сжал ладонь и сделал несколько коротких и быстрых движений. Почувствовав, как напряглись сжимающие его бедра, не смог сдержать торжествующей улыбки. Кили, по-прежнему нависавший над ним, уперся лбом ему в плечо и, испустив судорожный стон, сжал его член. Затем, чуть приподнявшись, направил его в себя.

Тут уж Фили стало не до улыбок. Он яростно зашипел, пытаясь вырваться.

\- Ты что, совсем сдурел?! Тебе что врач говорил?

\- Отвали.

\- Да что ж ты делаешь-то, придурок? Порваться на хрен хочешь?!

\- Заткнись, я сказал. Все будет хорошо.

И опустился. Медленно, плавно. До конца. Прикрыл глаза, замер, чуть раскачиваясь, привыкая. Затем начал двигаться сам.

\- Кили, пожалуйста... Я прошу тебя... Не надо так, слышишь?

\- Надо. Я. Так. Хочу.

Фили с шумом втянул воздух сквозь зубы положил руки ему на бедра и через секунду понял, что, вместо того, чтобы оторвать его от себя, начинает сам подаваться навстречу.

Кили нависал над ним, раскачивался словно в каком-то диковинном танце, двигался мягкими короткими толчками, хищно прогибаясь в пояснице. Несколько раз сильно запрокидывал голову назад, вскидывал руки, сплетая их в замок на затылке, прижимая локти к ушам, словно хотел отгородиться от всего мира, не слышать его; тогда из его горла вырывались отрывистые, короткие хрипы. Чувствуя, что подкатывает, что больше невмоготу, еще миг - и накроет, Фили издал глухой рык и, потеряв остатки контроля, вжался в него что было сил, мучительно изливаясь в горячечный тесный жар. Кили выгнулся, завел руки за спину, сплетая их, ловя собственные локти, словно стараясь удержать, собрать в одно целое самого себя, вот-вот готового брызнуть во все стороны ослепительными осколками. Вскрикнув, кончил, упал, задыхаясь, Фили на грудь. Тот гладил его по спине, что-то шепча, ругался и благодарил одновременно, чувствуя, как короткие сильные судороги пробегают по обнимающим его бедрам. За все это время Кили так ни разу и не коснулся истерзанной ноги, двигаясь на весу, боясь потревожить его раны.

\- Чтобы никогда так больше не смел делать, слышишь? - только и смог, задыхаясь, прошептать Фили, обхватив его лицо руками, отчаянно пытаясь услышать в собственном голосе хотя бы намек на строгость и неудовольствие.

Кили не ответил, лишь улыбнулся и прижался еще теснее, обвил руками его шею, а потом принялся покрывать быстрыми поцелуями лицо. Чмокнув в кончик носа, соскользнул на ковер и принялся вытирать живот первым, что подвернулось под руку — своей собственной черной майкой. Затем перекинул ее Фили, быстро натянул его футболку и, на миг озабоченно нахмурившись, спросил:

\- Ты встанешь сам?

Фили кивнул.

\- Тогда я мигом сгоняю в спальню наверх за чистой и вернусь, хорошо? Похоже, ты прав — пожрать сейчас будет явно не лишним.

\- Что я слышу! Ну, наконец-то... Иди уж, умник. Только быстрей шевелись, - усмехнувшись, пробурчал Фили, поднимая с пола и распутывая свои штаны.

Кили вернулся через пару минут и кинул на диван чистую футболку.

\- Вот. Самая большая, какую только смог найти. Не знаю, влезешь ли ты в нее со всеми своими бицепсами...

\- А мою не хочешь отдать?

\- Нет. Можно, я сегодня ее поношу? - Кили взялся двумя руками за ткань, потянул ее к лицу и демонстративно глубоко вдохнул, закатив глаза. - Она тобой пахнет. И еще больницей немного. Совсем чуть-чуть. Ну что, пойдем разграбим кухню? Или тебе лучше принести все-таки сюда?

\- Знаешь что — я, пожалуй, все-таки до кухни с тобой прогуляюсь, а то вид этого дивана на тебя как-то странно действует: стоило мне на него присесть — тебя тут же на секс вместо жрачки пробило.

\- Еще скажи, что тебе не понравилось, - ехидно заметил Кили и вышел в коридор с самым невозмутимым видом.

На кухне Фили удалось кое-как пристроиться на высоком барном стуле, втиснув его между стойкой и шкафом для посуды. Опираясь локтями на искусно состаренное темное дерево, он наблюдал, как Кили с озабоченным видом вытаскивает из холодильника многочисленные пакеты и упаковки. Подкидывая на руках две самые большие из них, он обернулся к Фили и спросил:

\- Тут что-то китайское — кажется, курица в имбирном соусе с овощами и стейк из лосося с жареной картошкой. Что ты будешь?

\- А стейк из нормального мяса есть?

Кили вновь покопался в холодильнике и вытащил еще одну увесистую упаковку.

\- Есть. Даже два. Только они, кажется, без гарнира.

\- Вот и хорошо. Оставим овощи сидящим на диете, - он иронично взглянул на Кили и нетерпеливо махнул рукой. - Ну давай же, тащи скорее хоть что-нибудь!

Кили засунул сразу оба блюда в объемистую микроволновку, нимало не смущаясь, что запахи перемешаются, поставил на стойку упаковку Молсона и, воровато посмотрев на Фили, добавил два высоких пивных бокала.

Тот нахмурился.

\- А второй зачем?

\- Как зачем? Ты что — будешь пить из бутылки?

\- Не валяй дурака. Тебе вчерашнего мало показалось? Диету он свою пивом запивать собрался...

\- Ну, Фили, я совсем немножко... Зачем же портить такой вечер, - Кили подошел к нему и попытался подлизаться, прижавшись всем телом и погладив по руке, притворно-умильно заглядывая в глаза.

\- Перебьешься.

Кили фыркнул и, надменно выпрямившись, решил сменить тактику.

\- Знаешь что... Вообще-то я не нуждаюсь в твоем разрешении. В конце концов, я взрослый человек, и могу сам решать...

\- Кто - взрослый человек? Ты - взрослый человек?! Взрослый человек в этом доме только один. И сейчас он, похоже, идет по коридору в сторону кухни, так что тебе стоит сделать пару шагов назад, а то ты почти на колени мне влез, выпрашивая свое пиво.  
Кили мигом отскочил в сторону, и очень вовремя: дверь отворилась и в кухню вошла миссис Келлан. Не выражая ни удивления, ни лишнего любопытства, сказала:

\- Добрый вечер. Кили, я хотела согласовать с тобой меню на следующую неделю, но, раз у тебя гости — я зайду завтра утром.

\- Конечно, миссис Келлан. Спасибо. Я позвоню вам утром сам, когда проснусь, - спохватившись, он кивнул в сторону сидящего Фили и сказал. - Пожалуйста, знакомьтесь. Это Фили... то есть Филипп, мой друг. Он приехал из Канады. Он немного погостит у меня.

\- Извините, что не могу приветствовать Вас как подобает, - Фили вежливо склонил голову, затем указал на свои костыли. - Боюсь, я слишком долго буду вылезать из-за этой стойки.

\- Сидите-сидите, ну, что Вы! Надо же, какое несчастье, - она сочувственно покачала головой, затем доверительно продолжила. - Вы наверняка знаете, что Ваш друг тоже совсем недавно вышел из больницы. Сейчас ему приходится соблюдать щадящую диету. Это не очень-то весело. Я стараюсь, как могу, разнообразить его рацион, но, согласитесь, трудно в таком возрасте соблюдать столь строгие ограничения...

Фили сделал подобающее лицо и сочувственно покивал, искоса глянув на Кили, покрасневшего от ярости и готового провалиться сквозь землю от такой «заботы».

\- Бедный мальчик, - миссис Келлан тепло посмотрела на Кили, который, пока она обращалась к Фили, быстро сунул в кухонный ящик один пивной бокал. - Он очень, очень разумный юноша... Ну, не буду вам мешать. Отдыхайте, молодые люди.  
Улыбнувшись и кивнув на прощанье, она вышла за дверь.

Несколько мгновений, давясь от смеха, Фили смотрел, как Кили наливается яростью, краснея все больше и больше.

\- Старая ж... курица! Вот же приперлась... Нашла время, - прошипел он, вытаскивая из ящика злосчастный бокал. Мигом сорвав с бутылки крышку, плеснул в него, разливая пиво по стойке, и сделал пару крупных глотков. Выдохнув, стал молча перекладывать еду на огромную, словно поднос, тарелку. Грохнув ее перед Фили, демонстративно навалил себе целую гору картошки-фри, водрузил сверху половину жаренного цыпленка и отправил эту пирамиду в микроволновку. Открыл одну за другой банку анчоусов и оливок, фаршированных сыром с острым перцем, уселся за стойку и снова отхлебнул пива.

\- Я взрослый человек..., - передразнил его Фили с набитым ртом.

\- Знаешь что... Я ведь тоже могу сказать...

Микроволновка мелодично звякнула и отключилась. Кили поставил перед собой гору исходящей ароматным запахом еды и с наслаждением потянул носом воздух.

\- Вот это я понимаю, - сказал он, вмиг открутив цыпленку ногу. Бросил на Фили короткий взгляд — и, со вздохом счистив ножом поджаристую хрустящую корочку, впился зубами в сочное мясо.

\- Очень, очень разумный юноша..., - продолжал издеваться тот, прихлебывая пиво.

\- Смейся, смейся, - беззлобно ухмыльнулся Кили, сосредоточенно выуживая из банки пальцами пузатую оливку. - Хотел бы я посмотреть на твою физиономию, если бы сейчас перед тобой вместо всей этой отличной жрачки стояла пара баночек с детским питанием.

\- Чего-чего? - не понял тот.

\- Что слышал. А я чуть не две недели жрал это дерьмо. Все, надоело. С меня хватит. Сегодня будет разгрузочный день.

\- Скажи уж тогда лучше — загрузочный, - остатком стейка Фили аккуратно собрал с тарелки имбирный соус от китайской курицы и, вытянув шею, заинтересованно поглядел в сторону громоздящихся на кухонном столе коробок и пакетов. - Ну, все, с закуской я разобрался. А что у нас сегодня на ужин в качестве основного блюда?

Кили ошарашенно уставился на него, затем произнес с нескрываемым восхищением в голосе:

\- Ну ты и жрать... Не зря я, выходит, столько всего набрал. Сейчас посмотрю, что там есть еще.

Проходя мимо холодильника, включил телевизор, висящий над ним, выбрал какой-то музыкальный канал. Кухню наполнили звуки разудалой латины. Неодобрительно покосившись на телевизор, Кили хотел было поискать что-нибудь более подходящее, но был вынужден оставить пульт и углубиться в конструирование очередной кулинарной пирамиды, подгоняемый отчаянно-нетерпеливым стуком ножа по тарелке.

Потом они ели, смеялись и подкалывали друг друга. Болтали обо всем на свете. Потом пили пиво и снова болтали. Потом ел один только Фили, а Кили, потягивая вторую бутылку пива, мог лишь с немым восхищением на него смотреть. Прикончив четвертое горячее, Фили осведомился о десерте.

\- В морозилке есть три полуторалитровых ведра Баскин энд Робинс: шоколадное с миндалем, ромовая вишня и орегонская черника с печеньем. Ты каким предпочитаешь ночью блевать с такого пережора?

\- Вишней и миндалем, - последовал быстрый ответ. - Оба тащи, я отколупну себе по кусочку.

\- Ты помнишь, что моя спальня на втором этаже? Или ты будешь спать внизу - в гостиной, все на том же диване?

\- Не волнуйся. В больнице моя спальня была на десятом. Ничего, как-то добирался.

Кили поставил перед ним две глубоких тарелки, в каждой из которых лежал огромный кусок мороженного. Фили с удовольствием оглядел искрящиеся льдинками шоколадные и вишневые пики и свалил мороженное в одну тарелку.

\- Пожалуй, так будет лучше.

Кили только вздохнул и закатил глаза.

\- Нет, ты точно лопнешь сегодня.

\- Не дождешься. Пива налей еще.

\- Какое пиво? Куда в тебя лезет все это?!

Фили только хмыкнул, неопределенно вскинув бровь и выразительно постучал пустым бокалом по столу.  
Кили встал, пошел к холодильнику за пивом. Возвращаясь, проделал несколько изящных характерных для латины па, подстраиваясь в такт бодрой танцевальной мелодии, по-прежнему доносящейся из телевизора. Фили от неожиданности моргнул и, не донеся до рта ложки, до краев полной коричнево-бордовой жижей, капнул ею на подбородок и на футболку. Кили поставил бутылку на стойку, пододвинул поближе стул, собрал с футболки мороженное пальцем и отправил его себе в рот. Сказал, ухмыляясь:

\- Ну что? Обожрался ты наконец?

Фили опустил ложку в тарелку и ответил, тяжело переводя дух:

\- Похоже, что да. Некоторое время можно будет потерпеть.

Кили, продолжая смеяться, наклонился к нему и слизнул с подбородка сладкую каплю. Затем облизнулся, кончиком языка провел по губам Фили. Зажмурившись, мечтательно сказал:

\- Мммм.... сладко-то как...

Фили дернул его на себя, сгреб в охапку и впился в губы поцелуем. Они целовались иступленно, жарко, с каждой минутой распаляясь все больше и больше. Кили запустил руки Фили под измазанную футболку, нетерпеливо шарил по спине, впиваясь пальцами в бугрящиеся мускулами плечи. Тот не отставал: расстегнув его джинсы, освободил член, принялся дрочить, сжимая головку в такт проникновению собственного языка в рот Кили. Тот застонал, заерзал, сильнее сжал его плечи. Тяжело дыша, Фили с трудом оторвался от него и, широким жестом сдвинув все посудные нагромождения в сторону, отрывисто сказал, хлопнув по столешнице:

\- Сюда.

Кили быстро сдернул джинсы до колен и перебрался на стойку. Фили, обхватив губами его член, заскользил вверх и вниз, продолжая гладить живот и бедра. Накрыв ладонью пупок и проводя по кругу пальцем, чуть замешкался на неровно зажившем крае. Чувствительно сжав напоследок тонкую кожу ногтями, скользнул ниже, шире раздвинул бедра и принялся ласкать яйца, осторожно перекатывая и чуть сжимая их в ладони.

Кили, откинувшись на локтях и запрокинув голову назад, уже давно стонал в голос, сильно поддавая бедрами вверх. Фили вдруг выпустил его член и сказал хриплым шепотом:

\- А сделай сейчас так, как тогда, у холодильника... Ну, когда ты мне пиво последнее нес. Ты тогда танцевал, да?

\- Что? - Кили ошарашенно уставился на него, затем, нетерпеливо поерзав, мучительно простонал. - Слушай, давай я потом сделаю все, что ты хочешь. А сейчас, пожалуйста, не останавливайся больше, ладно? Иначе я просто сдохну...

Вытянувшись во весь рост, Кили лежал на широкой барной стойке, согнув ноги в коленях и закрыв глаза. В макушку чувствительно упирался край какой-то тарелки. Он подвинул ее дальше к стене и спросил глухим голосом:

\- Это что сейчас такое было?

Фили, продолжавший покрывать поцелуями его живот и правый бок, невозмутимо ответил:

\- Это был мой последний на сегодня десерт. Кажется. А теперь я хочу курить. Вставай. Где тут у вас кальянная или что-то типа того?

Сползая на пол, Кили пробормотал себе под нос:

Просто какой-то маньяк... Нет тут никакой кальянной. Пойдем лучше к морю, выйдем в столовой через окно. Вообще-то я думал, что ты бросил.

\- Я тоже так думал, - согласился Фили, потянувшись за костылями. - Бросишь тут со всеми вами...  
Они вышли на террасу. Ночь выдалась безветренной и тихой. Внизу, в темноте перед домом тихонько ворочалось и вздыхало море, с шелестом перебирая каменное крошево, терпеливо пересыпая его в своих мягких лапах, оглаживая, превращая в разноцветную гальку. Фили прислонился к гранитному парапету, закурил. Какое-то время стояли молча, затем Кили, зябко поежившись, вернулся в дом и через минуту вышел в своей серой толстовке, держа в руках куртку Фили. Старательно накинул ему на плечи, расправил, чтобы не упала. Рук убирать не стал — обнял сзади, положил подбородок на плечо. Вздохнул и слегка потерся щекой о колкую отросшую щетину.

\- Фили...

\- Что?

\- Я так скучал по тебе.

\- Мне кажется, мы это уже обсудили.

\- Да, но ты не понимаешь, что это значит — остаться одному.

\- Ну конечно, где уж мне — с моей-то толпой друзей и приятелей. Еле успеваю запоминать имена своих новых поклонников...  
Кили, пропустив колкость мимо ушей, обнял его еще крепче и продолжил:

\- Я думал — ты больше никогда не захочешь меня видеть. И если уж начистоту — не думал, что сам захочу. Ты какой-то не такой. В смысле — не такой, как все остальные.

\- Ты хочешь рассказать мне, сравнением с кем я должен гордиться? Уверен, что мне стоит это слушать?

\- Да нет же, ну что ты цепляешься! - Кили в раздражении слегка ткнул его лбом в висок. - Я просто не знаю, как сказать словами, что чувствую.

\- Не знаешь, как сказать — лучше помолчи. А что чувствуешь — это хорошо. Чувствуй почаще, ладно? Чувствуй и за меня. Как я. И думай, что делаешь.

Несколько мгновений оба молчали. Фили докурил, щелчком послав окурок в темноту. Сказал, чуть улыбнувшись:

\- А здесь хорошо. Только пахнет немного странно: словно бы солью и еще чем-то едким.

\- Водорослями. Недавно шторм был, их много накидало на берег. Вот они и пахнут теперь.

\- Здорово. Я уж и забыл, когда в последний раз был на море.

\- Торин сказал, я могу жить здесь сколько захочу. Ты же останешься со мной, правда? Ты ведь надолго приехал? - Кили с тревогой посмотрел ему в лицо.

\- Не знаю пока.

\- Пожалуйста, не уезжай, - одними губами прошептал он, покрывая поцелуями его лицо.

\- Посмотрим, - ответил Фили, и накрыл его губы своими.

Кили обнимал его, тесно прижимаясь всем телом. Подставлялся под поцелуи, чувствуя, как вновь закипает желание, сладкой тяжестью разливаясь внизу живота. И не только его — твердый как камень член чувствительно упирался в бедро.

\- В дом не хочешь вернуться? - сказал Фили с тихим смешком.

\- Успеется. Мне и здесь хорошо. Смотри какая ночь, - невозмутимо ответил тот, опускаясь перед ним на колени и вновь берясь за завязки штанов.

\- Совсем освоился.

\- Ага. Я быстро.

\- Можешь не спешить. Я теперь свободный человек и пока что совершенно никуда не тороплюсь...


	16. Chapter 16

Разбудил его настойчивый звонок в дверь. Трезвонили яростно, отчаянно: влепляя кнопку чуть не на целую минуту. Скатившись с постели и на ходу натягивая штаны, Кили, зевая во весь рот и очумело тряся головой, двинулся вниз. Через минуту выяснилось, что его внимания так настойчиво добивался курьер из банка. Он привез карту. Пришлось переться обратно наверх за паспортом.

Осторожно просунув голову в дверь — Фили так и не проснулся — Кили сгреб с комода папку с документами и вновь спустился вниз. Через минуту, расставшись с очередной десяткой чаевых, он стал обладателем новенькой карты, на счету которой лежали обещанные Торином пятьдесят тысяч. Полюбовавшись как следует и сунув карту в карман, Кили на обратном пути зарулил в кухню, с изумлением оглядел вчерашний разгром и, ткнув в пару кнопок на пульте навороченной кофе-машины, занимавшей чуть не полстола, быстро сварил две чашки кофе. Поставив их на поднос и прихватив сахарницу, поволок наверх, пару раз чуть не вывалив все содержимое подноса в проем лестницы.

Фили проснулся. Жмурясь сквозь ресницы, смотрел, улыбаясь, как Кили, еще не видя, что тот больше не спит, осторожно, стараясь не греметь, ставит поднос на комод.

\- Кофе в постель? Похоже, ты смотришь слишком много рекламы.

Кили живо обернулся и, в миг забыв про кофе, устремился к кровати. Подобравшись ближе, сел, скрестив ноги, слева от него, в очередной раз с немым восхищением оглядывая накачанные руки и грудь. Осторожно коснулся пальцем плеча, скользнул вниз, надавил. Фили небрежно напряг бицепс — и Кили, широко раскрыв глаза, невольно замер от восторга.

\- Просто офигеть. Я не знаю, когда я привыкну, что ты теперь такой. Можно, пусть так всегда теперь будет?

\- Тебе все-все нравится? И это тоже? - Фили шевельнул закованной в стальные кольца ногой.

\- Нет, ты что! Это... ох, Фили, я просто не знаю, что сказать. Не знаю до сих пор.

Он опасливо покосился на его правую ногу.

\- Ладно. Скажешь, когда придумаешь.

Завозившись, Фили начал осторожно садиться на кровати. Кили засуетился, сгреб в кучу подушки, запихивая их ему за спину.

Устроившись поудобнее, кивнул головой в сторону подноса:

\- Ну, давай теперь, тащи свой кофе. А две почему? Тебе разве можно?

Кили беспечно пожал плечами.

\- Думаю, что после вчерашнего мне можно все.

\- Сейчас тебе, размечтался. Сахара три ложки. И с горкой, чего жмотишься-то?

Несмотря на все его протесты, Кили все-таки сделал пару глотков из второй чашки. Покончив с кофе, он улегся на кровать наискосок, положив голову Фили на грудь. Несколько минут оба молчали. Кили слушал, как гулко бухает сердце — ровно, неутомимо, как хороший мотор, надежный и мощный. Пару раз ритм чуть менялся, и тогда Кили ерзал, терся ухом и щекой о грудь, словно проблема была в нем самом. Фили гладил его волосы, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы здоровой руки. Обоим хотелось лежать так вечно.

Наконец, первым нарушил молчание Кили.

\- Фили, что дальше? У тебя есть какой-нибудь план?

\- Поеду в Калифорнию, пожалуй. У меня там родня, хоть и не близкая. Зовут к себе, говорят, что помогут с работой. Ты поедешь со мной?

Кили, в миг забыв вчерашний ночной разговор на террасе, когда он сам приглашал Фили задержаться в Салеме как можно дольше, приподнял голову, удивленно посмотрел ему в лицо.

\- Зачем ты спрашиваешь? Конечно, поеду.

\- Вот и отлично. Только медлить особо нельзя. Сильно долго там меня никто ждать не будет. Вот только нога эта чертова... Вчера весь мозг мне вынесла. Думал — сдохну, пока доеду. Хорошо хоть у Руди машина здоровая, я чуть не всю дорогу на заднем сиденье пролежал в разных позах. Она так оглядывалась иногда заинтересованно — я уж боялся, живыми не доедем... Ай, Кили, ты что, сдурел?!

\- А ты думай, что говоришь. Ишь, раскладывался он готов перед каждой смазливой молоденькой сучкой, - сказал Кили, пребольно укусив его за живот.

\- Помнится, вчера она у тебя была необъятной, коротконогой и с потными подмышками... Ладно, про Руди я пошутил. Хотя пялилась она на меня в больнице знатно...

\- Опять?!

\- Все-все, - поспешно сказал Фили, на всякий случай прикрывая живот замотанной пластырем правой рукой. - Как в самолете лететь — вообще не представляю. Там часов восемь лету будет до Сан-Франциско. Мне же сидеть-то нельзя совсем. Только лежать или стоять. Кто ж мне даст стоять в самолете? Это же не автобус. Ну что мне, как лежачему на каталку укладываться, что ли? Да ну, на хрен! Бред какой-то...

\- Ну подожди, Фили, что ты так сразу завелся-то? - за время этой гневной тирады Кили успел выпрямиться и теперь снова сидел рядом, скрестив ноги по-турецки. - Давай придумаем что-нибудь.

\- Что тут придумаешь-то? - Фили только сердито махнул рукой.

\- Ну, что-что... Раз ты не можешь сидеть, значит, тебе нужно ехать лежа. Тогда поезд, что ли? Или... Точно, придумал! Фили я просто гений, я всегда тебе это говорил!

Тот настороженно посмотрел на заерзавшего в нетерпении Кили.

\- Да? И что же ты такого гениального придумал?

\- Мы возьмем кэмпер напрокат. Фили, это будет так круто, ты не представляешь! Мы поедем в Калифорнию в доме на колесах. Через всю Америку. Это будет просто потрясающе, вот увидишь! Ты будешь валяться на кровати, а я буду вести. Потом будем меняться. Ой, нет... что-то я не то сказал. Ну, все равно: будем останавливаться где захотим, а утром ехать дальше. Ты только представь себе: ночь под звездами где-нибудь в бескрайнем море техасских прерий. Ни души вокруг. Только ты и я. Ох, что я там с тобой буду делать...

Он навис над Фили с весьма недвусмысленным выражением лица. Тот, открыв рот, во все глаза смотрел на своего разошедшегося друга.

\- Ты в своем уме? Какой кэмпер? Зачем? Мы на нем месяц будем ехать. Я же сказал тебе — меня в Калифорнии ждут...

\- И ничего не месяц. Сейчас я все точно тебе скажу, - обернувшись, он подхватил с тумбочки планшет и быстро загрузил карту Америки. - Так... Бостон... Калифорния... Куда мы там собрались-то? А, Сан-Франциско, да-да, я помню.... Ну, вот, пожалуйста, всего каких-то жалких три с небольшим тысячи миль, смотря как ехать. Доедем дня за четыре. Ну, за пять. Отвечаю.

\- Нет, ты точно ненормальный, - Фили в изнеможении прикрыл глаза рукой. - Что ты несешь? Ты что, умеешь управлять кэмпером?

\- А что там уметь-то? Мы же маленький возьмем, нам на двоих много не надо. Отличная мысль, Фили! Устроим себе потрясающие каникулы. По-моему, мы оба с тобой это заслужили, а? Ну же, давай, соглашайся.

Фили мог только тяжело дышать, с трудом поспевая за полетом фантазии своего друга.

«Да что ж это такое-то? Что он несет? Хотя... четыре дня всего... Какого черта?! Почему бы и нет...»

\- Мне надо подумать.

\- Конечно. Обязательно подумай. До завтрака. А я пока подходящий кэмпер поищу.

\- Да стой ты, чертов засранец! Куда погнал-то?

\- Как куда? Ты же сам сказал, что торопишься.

\- Нет, это просто невозможно. Какая-то ядерная бомба на мою голову... Пусти меня, я встать хочу.

\- Ты куда?

\- Куда, куда... Отлить с твоего кофе с утра-пораньше. Какого черта мои костыли делают под кроватью? Вчера я ставил их возле тумбочки.

Через час все было кончено. Фили прекратил сопротивляться, едва только вернулся в комнату и вновь улегся в постель. Кили применил все доступные ему методы убеждения разом, включая запрещенные приемы в виде тихих вздохов, взглядов из под ресниц и таких улыбок, от которых у Фили чуть не остановилось сердце. Стискивая его затылок здоровой рукой, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не вгонять член в глотку по самые яйца — он знал, что Кили так не слишком любит, но сейчас его это не слишком заботило — он мог только стонать, зажмурившись, чувствуя, как его просто разрывает на части от всесокрушающей похоти. Его хотелось трахать снова и снова. По всякому, целую вечность. Что он там нес-то... про бескрайнее море техасских прерий... И там тоже. Всегда.

\- Ты... ты специально все это подстроил, - еле отдышавшись, хрипло пробормотал Фили, стирая пот со лба. Пальцы заметно подрагивали.

\- Конечно. Всегда мечтал трахаться с Железным Человеком. Вот, наконец, и сбылось.

\- Все весело тебе, да? Ты хоть знаешь, сколько стоит аренда этого чертова кэмпера? А ведь еще залог. Это тебе не шутки шутить.

\- Знаю. Около двух тысяч. Про залог я как-то не вникал. Подумаешь — уточню.

\- Кили, мне немного неловко спрашивать: ты из каких средств собираешься оплачивать свою долю этого фантастического круиза по Соединенным Штатам?

Тот гордо выпрямился и, потрогав пальцами распухшие губы, строго сказал:

\- Не собираюсь я оплачивать никакую часть. Раз это моя идея — я ее всю и оплачу.

\- Блядь, да с чего?! С какого бабла?

\- Ах, да. Я же вчера тебе не сказал. Видишь ли, Фили...

По мере того, как он рассказывал, рот у Фили открывался все шире. Закончив, Кили скромно опустил глаза и сказал:

\- Ну, вот, как-то так. В двух словах. Так что сейчас у нас есть пятьдесят штук. Можем себе немножко напозволять, да?

\- У тебя. Это твои деньги.

\- Ну, да. Мои. Вот я и собираюсь их тратить по своему усмотрению. Когда ты планируешь выехать?

\- Не знаю. У меня просто голова кругом от твоих новостей. Наверное, завтра. Это возможно?

\- Сейчас узнаем, - он снова подхватил планшет. - Или вот что. Давай я пойду вниз и посмотрю, не осталось ли чего-нибудь на завтрак после твоего вчерашнего... гм... ужина, а ты пока все узнай и закажи кэмпер. Вот карта, - с этими словами он бросил Фили на колени кусок пластика. - Я выбрал вот этот. Тебе нравится?

\- Ну уж нет. Пойдем вниз вместе. Я не собираюсь валяться в кровати весь день. Там и посмотрим на твой кэмпер, а заодно и поедим. А то-что пусто в животе, аж кишки сводит.


	17. Chapter 17

Караван им доставили только на следующий день к десяти – ближе Балтимора свободных машин все равно не было. Как раз этого времени Кили хватило, чтобы оклематься от расстройства изнасилованного накануне желудка. Фили просыпался всякий раз, когда стартовал спринтерский забег до сортира и бессердечно ржал при этом, совсем, казалось, не расстраиваясь бездарно упускаемыми возможностями. В ответ на обвинение в черствости и незаинтересованности вздохнул поглубже, переводя дыхание от душившего смеха:

\- Понятно, я скорблю – могли бы сейчас прикончить уже всю пачку, - кивнул на небрежно лежащие у кровати презервативы. – Ну, или хотя бы поспать спокойно. Но знаешь, я тогда начну расстраиваться, когда станешь немного думать и немного вперед. Иначе буду непрерывно в депрессии, - и, притянув совсем уже надувшегося Кили, поцеловал и осторожно, заскорузлыми от костылей пальцами погладил по теплому животу, по часовой стрелке – настойчиво и ласково. И – прошло. Кили прижался спиной к его правому боку – такому теплому и крепкому, словно ничего-ничего, кроме хорошего, не случалось.

С утра миссис Келлан, подозрительно, как тетя Полли из приключений Тома Сойера, подняв очки, оглядывала выросший у калитки чудо-агрегат, прежде чем начать метать в его маленький холодильничек изготовленные диетические деликатесы. Ее стратегические умения по упаковке максимума в минимуме были примерно равны воинскому таланту Александра Македонского.

Фили, подошедшему под занавес логистической операции, почудилось мельком, что машина слегка подприсела на рессоры. Кили не страдал – он лазал с арендным агентом по полкам, кнопкам, приборам и множеству дополнительных приблуд, о существовании которых рекламный проспект, как водится, не упоминал. Даже на крыше имелась куча технологических отверстий.

Внутри чужое, угловатое, все неудобное и раздражает – как костыли сначала. Узко, тесно, непонятно как открываются или распахиваются прямо в лицо шкафчики, полочки и закутки. Назначение некоторых – похвальба дизайнера в профпригодности: смог впихнуть еще одно бесцельное пространство. Вот диван, упирающийся изголовьем в спинку водительского кресла – безоговорочное «ох да, бля!» у них обоих.

\- Ну держись, бестолочь, - угрожающе тянет Фили, глядя исподлобья. – Я тебе всю классическую литературу отсюда вслух перечитаю.

Кили проворачивает ключ в замке:

\- И камасутру? – улыбается в предвкушении. Звук у мотора низкий, мягкий.

\- Нее, литература – это про любовь, чувак.

 

Через десять минут становится понятно, что неделей до Калифорнии не отделаться: Кили просто говенный водитель. Первые два часа Фили стоит рядом, вцепившись в спинки кресел от толчков. На светофоре коротко спрашивает:

\- Когда последний раз водил?

\- Когда приехал.

\- Три года назад?! – Фили дико всхрапывает на вдохе и нависает.

Были бы уши побольше и хвост – прижались бы к голове и между ног. Ум, распухающий не по дням, а по часам, посоветовал промолчать. Ну, против обыкновения.

Мимо пролетают шумо-заградительные щиты, изгаженные в теснинах цивилизации особенно плотным скоплением посредственных граффити. Чем жиже концентрация населения, тем хуже качество наскальной живописи, но это компенсируется малым ее количеством.

В прогалах пластиковых барьеров мелькают огромные глухонемые торговые центры – будто посередине ракетодрома поставили гигантский сейф с кокетливой надписью сверху. Вдалеке плывет малоэтажная застройка, спрятавшаяся в зелени. Поехали бы они сейчас по бесплатной извилистой дороге параллельно, сквозь маленькие городки – часика через три блевали бы пасторалью и смердели настоящими американским духом.

\- Во тоска-то! – часов через шесть остервенелого метания между трассами в попытках заодно овладеть парусящей машиной, Кили перестал судорожно выкручивать руль и шарахаться от уходящих в поднебесье лаковых капотов большегрузов.

Фили удивленно оторвался от созерцания небес в боковом стекле. На дороге, как всегда в пятничный вечер – чумовая суета, суп-компот. Кого здесь только нет – глаза же разбегаются: и розово-лиловых старушек, едва заметных за рулем старинных рыдванов, и на обгрызенных малолитражках, мятых пикапах, облупившихся тачках эконом-класса сновало по окраинным родимым норам заучившееся студенчество, на машинах пошире и поновее – клерки рвались припасть к царству природы, и равномерная, как цепь столбов, вереница дальнобоев, похожая на строку азбукой Морзе по серой полосе шоссе до горизонта. На всем - оранжеватый отблеск заката.

\- Подожди, сейчас до Айовы какой-нибудь доберемся, там будет гораздо веселее, - не то насмешливо, не то ободряюще говорит встающая из салона темная тень. – Ну и жрет же он! – это уже второй раз, когда нужно заехать на заправку.  
На огромном стадионе Шелл очередь. Народ специально вылезает из машин – вдохнуть теплого, совсем уже весеннего воздуха, в котором ни тени ночной стужи, обещание скорого цветочного аромата, приглашение расправить судорожно сжатые под теплой курткой плечи.

Абсолютно все, начиная от детей школьного возраста, заканчивая такими знатоками жизни, как заправочные кассирши, уверены, что он – ветеран вооруженного конфликта. Спроси их, конечно никто не скажет, где именно идет война, но ход национальной мысли аутоцентричен. Особенно грешит штат Нью-Йорк. Для полного соответствия образу нужно купить камуфляжные шорты – это куда практичней в быту, чем засучивать штанину. И улыбки-то ширятся, и каждый норовит притереться и примазаться к патриотическому началу. Одно хорошо – шесть хот-догов делают без очереди.

После заправки болтает сильнее, пока из прицепа-коневозки по соседству не раздается такой оглушительный удар по трапу, будто два лошадиных копыта врезались через полтора метра дороги прямо им в стену. Этот внезапный треск резко приводит самоуверенность Кили обратно в горизонтальную плоскость. После того, естественно, как он шарахнулся на середину дороги и выслушал немало сдавленных канадских выражений чувств глубоко в свой адрес.

Ночью, где-то между Буффало и Кливлендом, справа таинственно блестит до горизонта не огороженное озеро Эри. Оно наверняка прекраснее своей загадочностью сейчас, чем будет ясностью – завтра. Кили ерзает и зевает, глаза у него похожи на стеклянные пуговицы.

Съехав на стоянку темного супермаркета, они разбирают диван и мгновенно недоуменно засыпают.

 

Ночью Фили неожиданно прытко выдергивает у него из под головы подушку, потом стягивает одеяло, постепенно, в светлых промежутках, перемещая все это под свою плохую ногу. Кили пытается на него залезть целиком и пригреться, несмотря на печку. В сумеречный рассвет, клубящийся туманом от асфальта, их будит резкий стук в окно.

\- Заглушите двигатель и предъявите документы, полиция!

Изуверски хочется спать. Ну и полиция – тут бы веки сейчас захлопнуть... Но Кили трясет за плечо – цепко, отчаянно и осторожно. Глаза распахнуты, зрачки расширены.

А вот Кили сидит на пороге, прислонившись к дверному косяку. Бодряк, но руки-ноги будто ватные – из толстой, сырой ваты – стопы тянут вниз, руки лежат на бедрах как мешки с песком. Шевелиться холодно и лень.  
На его глазах происходит чудо превращения злобно светящего фонариком в глаза полицейского офицера при исполнении в полного черного дядьку, усталого, но доброжелательного, прямо приветливого. Превращательная фея, поначалу серьезная, уже застенчиво улыбается, демонстрируя умеренные ямочки, и жестикулирует одной рукой. Коп провожает Фили до машины – несет, будто одряхлевший на королевской службе паж, за ним папку со всеми их документами, напоследок сурдологически объясняя дорогу куда-то.

\- Давай, поехали отсюда.

Кили в оцепенении склоняется к зажиганию.

\- Все в порядке, не уснешь за рулем?

\- Ты меня еще ватой обложи! – огрызнулся, заведя движок.

И вскинулся было, услышав отчетливое хмыкание за спиной. Взгляд в зеркало – точно, ухмыляется, расправляя воротник сине-черной клетчатой рубашки.

\- Послушай, я семь лет в полиции отпахал, конечно, я его быстрее отважу. Нам еще штрафа не хватало, - "и твоих изумленных глаз от моей новой фамилии. И объясняться потом – о господи!" - продолжал улыбаться. – Вот сейчас доберемся до Кастро, Сан-Франциско, Калифорния – там ты будешь рулить по-взрослому, а я – тебя слушаться и глазами хлопать, как девочка. Обещаю.

Но внезапно вопрос: «А что такое ээээ... Кастро?» перекрыл поток речи, отразившись из зеркала заднего вида.

\- Кили, ёлы! – смех из обидного снова в веселой тональности.- Ну ладно я, дремучий коп! Во дела! Эх, всем бы этим правозащитникам бы показать, за чьи права они борются. Ладно, ты чего, даже про Харви Милка никогда не слыхал?

\- Слыхал. Муть там про борьбу за права, типа гей-равенство, его еще грохнули, кажется, да? Так мы туда?!

\- Радость моя, ты такой стремительный!

Через полчаса месть была готова и дымилась на блюде:

\- Фальшивишь ужасно!

Фили только пожал плечами, распихивая по тарелкам завтрак. Невозмутимо наливал себе стылый кофе со вчерашней заправки:

\- Все равно петь хочется, уж прости. Здесь направо, - спинка водительского кресла чуть прогнулась – уперся бедром, заправил назад свои клетчатые фалды, чтобы не болтались Кили в лицо, аккуратно стал подсовывать страшные, кривобокие бутерброды с два пальца толщиной, увенчанные кошмарными пластами сыра, похоже попавшими под нож суетливого маньяка.

На дороге все немного гашеные – выходной. Асфальт блестит прямо парадно. В районе Толедо последний раз сверкает пронзительно зелеными помоями загаженное озеро Эри, и дорога несется через очнувшиеся от зимы поля, припушеные салатовыми волосками озимых. Кое-где на горизонте маячат раннеспелые трактора – такие же, победного цвета весны, желто-зеленые Джон Диры. Внезапно, посреди этой буколической пустыни выскакивает по обе стороны хайвея огромаднейший торговый центр.   
Фили третий час лежит вытянувшись на спине. И не читает. И не спит. Молчит. Глаза открыты. Кили хотел было заговорить, но любопытно стало - сколько продержится? А к концу третьего часа уже даже и не любопытно. И спрашивать не хочется.

\- Все совсем не так.

Запрокинул голову, бросил короткий взгляд в зеркало – как будто это он за рулем, а не я. Как будто взгляд успокоит. Но так и есть. Только не меня.

\- Не бери в голову.

\- Бери в рот – легче выплюнуть. Знаю.

\- Вариант. Ты тридцать четыре раза переключил уже радио за полтора часа.

\- Сколько? Ты что, считал?!

\- Вообще-то нет. Случайно.

Еще долго играла джазовая волна в тишине.

\- Торину позвони. Давай, сейчас проснешься где-нибудь в отбойнике. Лучше из Чикаго завтра рванем на рассвете.

\- Обновим дяде спальню, - вот уж это точно волшебное зеркало – говорящее почти – надо будет из машины его спереть: ухмылочки хороши у обоих.

\- Слышь, супермен, тебе бы сейчас подушку ухом пообновлять часов двенадцать, - ладонь тяжелая-тяжелая, невозможно теплая – просто лежит на шее. Просто лежит – и все.

Здорова, стальное озеро Мичиган! Ветрище подталкивает машину вбок резкими порывами, гудит в самых крошечных щелочках корпуса. Тут даже весну, кажется, сдуло.

\- Оно такое здоровое!

\- Угу.

\- А волны какие!

\- Ну.

\- Смотри, сколько яхт!

\- Блин, смотри на дорогу!

\- Да отвяжись!

\- Торину позвонил? – эх, рычать в ответ не надо. - Это припев такой.


	18. Chapter 18

К Торину они добираются, конечно, без звонка.

Покусанные породистым консьержем, поехали искать парковку в округе. Намотав пару петель вокруг придомового палисадника, Кили высадил пассажира и два рюкзака у подъезда.

Булькание персонала приуныло, больно споткнувшись о костыли и, безнаказанно закурив, Фили решил, что, несмотря на прочие неудобства, ему будет этого не хватать так же, как полицейского значка. Задрал голову к высотам архитектуры – дом был сдержанно украшен, неожиданно многоэтажный среди длинного ряда элегантных особняков с каминными трубами, оборудованных ландшафтным дизайном и подъездными аллеями.

В первый визит как-то было не до изысканий.

Кили смог припарковаться только в нескольких кварталах, где запрещающие знаки росли не так густо, как в этих заповедных владениях демократической аристократии. Спешил, задыхаясь и зевая одновременно.

Декор внутри поражал просто кричащей о своей стоимости простотой. Ничего не скажешь – вкус у Торина был – и полувдетый в один рукав ослепительный костюм штучной работы – хорошее подтверждение, и что в таком костюме – только в оперу. Ну, правильно – на часах шесть субботнего вечера.

От самых сильных выражений их уберег заведомый звонок консьержа, когда ломились на подземную парковку. А от последующих – возможность опоздать к увертюре.

\- Поговорим после.

Концентрация сложных дядиных эмоций так высока, что фраза после его ухода еще долго висит в воздухе прихожей и, чтобы не натыкаться на нее, оба, наскоро сполоснувшись, засыпают на самой широкой найденной кровати в северной ее части.

В темноте огромных апартаментов Фили будит доставка пиццы. Курьеру тоже не по себе. Поздно, Торин должен был уже вернуться и спать.

Кили спит в позе морской звезды, веером раскинув по подушке волосы, от поцелуев не просыпается, и Фили ужинает один, читая почту – Бофур продал машину, спрашивает, куда перевести деньги. Вечерний Чикаго и экран планшета освещают натюрморт с двумя растерзанными коробками пиццы. Он завершен и совершенен, пора приступить к пейзажу. Через нарочитое французское окно, на огромный балкон, где теплые воздушные потоки смешиваются с острыми ледяными - покурить на открыточную панораму.  
Когда он, еле шевеля замерзшими ладонями на костылях, вваливается в мрак и тепло, на огромном кожаном диване сидит Торин, а на зеркальной столешнице перед ним – открытая бутылка, два бокала и свернувшийся ядовитой змеёй снятый галстук.

Прежде чем подойти, Фили чинно одергивает свои семейные трусы для спортивной ходьбы.

\- Добрый вечер. Я не слышал, как Вы вошли. Кили спит. Ему сегодня - да и вчера тоже - здорово досталось, - Фили медленно проходит мимо, кивает головой в сторону оккупированной ими комнаты. - Я сейчас. Оденусь только. Надеюсь, это была не Ваша спальня. Мы в темноте не разглядели.

\- Выключатель справа на стене, - ледяным тоном поясняет Торин, медленно поворачивая голову, следя за каждым его неловким шагом. - Валяй, одевайся. И давай-ка "на ты". Раз уж мы с тобой... внезапно почти родственники.

Постанывая тихонько, Фили натягивает свою версию испанского сапожка на противоположном от спящего полюсе белоснежного траходрома. Приглаживает волосы (попытка не засчитана). Ожесточенно чешет рыжеватую щетину.

В гостиной – все то же, только в большом пузатом бокале на столе – половина налита коньяком, у Торина - тонкий слой на дне.

\- Его разве в таких дозах глушат? – Фили слегка ведет носом над стеклянным краем. Такой запах должен исходить от денег. Или золота.

Торин безмятежно покачивает бокал, лишь слегка задирая бровь. Теперь его можно рассмотреть поподробней – хоть помечтать, каким роскошно-породистым будет Кили лет через десять-пятнадцать.

Очень неуютно.

Несколько мгновений Торин не мигая смотрит ему в лицо.

\- Я думал - у вас все. Как только наглости хватило искать его после такой подставы. Посотрудничал мальчик со следствием... А это что такое? - он кивает на костыли.

\- Вам бы, понятно, поспокойнее было его навещать раз в месяц в федеральной тюряге. На триста грамм лет через пять, да с тем, как там парни воспитывают красавчиков, вышел бы совсем удобный, - кряхтя, Фили устраивается на хрустящем изгибе почти напротив – ну чисто в сугробе! – и с противным скрипом тянет по стеклу за собой бокал.

\- По-твоему выходит, сдохнуть от передоза где-нибудь в самолете или в аэропорту ему было бы гораздо выгоднее, - Торин сделал глоток и поставил бокал на стол. - Ладно, это все ваши дела. Кили - взрослый парень, надеюсь, он понимает, что делает.  
Откровенно говоря, я знаю его немногим лучше, чем ты. Он приехал три года назад, и за это время мы виделись всего несколько раз. Он никогда не звонит мне, лишь присылает смски с поздравлениями на праздники. И то, видать, лишь потому, что мать пинает: как-никак - единственный родственник под боком. Мало ли что, - Торин криво усмехнулся и вновь кивком указал на неестественно отставленную в сторону ногу. - Я, кажется, спросил, что у тебя с ногой?

Фили выпрямляется, глаза его немножко стекленеют. Скулы сводит от такого количества коньяка, проглоченного залпом. Помыслить поход за обезболивающим - и нога протяжно, до самой пятки ноет вдвое сильнее. К черту боль — в конце-концов, они в гостях, не надо хамить.

\- Продолжение той же истории. Огнестрел, - он смотрит на Торина, пытаясь отвлечься – все равно, даже в нормальной кровати, не уснет сейчас, и протягивает ему бокал снова.

\- Да? Извини, не знал. Так ты теперь в отпуске, что ли? До полного восстановления? А почему в Калифорнии решил здоровье поправлять? - Торин щедро плеснул в подставленный бокал еще коньяка, вспоминая их вечерний обрывочный разговор в прихожей. - Не слишком ли далеко вы собрались?

Фили еще несколько секунд изучает это необычайно правильное, совершенно прекрасное лицо. Слава богу, сходство с дядей только внешнее.

\- Да не вижу особой разницы, - откидывает голову на спинку и снова делает один долгий и емкий глоток. – К чему это вам?  
Теперь, как с любым лекарством, надо немножко подождать, пока подействует.

\- Ваше дело, конечно. Сами смотрите, - Торин расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на белоснежной сорочке и закинул ногу на ногу.  
Разговор начинал его злить. Было видно, что он не привык дважды спрашивать про одно и то же. К ответам вопросом на вопрос тоже не привык, да еще и от такого сопляка. Ишь, сидит... Улыбается, покачивая вновь опустевший бокал. И смотрит так доброжелательно, открыто...

\- Я думаю, Калифорния - не лучшее место для Кили. Все эти пляжи, море, девочки... То есть я хотел сказать... ладно, не важно. После всех этих историй ему следовало бы крепко взяться за ум, а тамошняя атмосфера этому совсем не способствует. Я полагал, он вернется в Торонто, ну, или будет жить где-то недалеко. На худой конец, в Чикаго я всегда смогу помочь ему устроиться. Как долго вы планируете там пробыть? Отпуск же твой не бессрочный?

\- Бессрочный. Я больше не работаю в полиции.

\- Вот это новость, - прищурившись, протянул Торин, откидываясь на спинку дивана и вновь с ног до головы оглядывая Фили. Теперь уже совсем по-другому. - И за что же тебя выперли?

\- Мне кажется, Вы собирались говорить о Кили. Стоит ли тратить время на какие-то малозначительные пустяки?

На несколько секунд оба замолчали, сверля друг друга взглядами. Затянувшаяся пауза нарушилось неожиданно.

\- А, Торин. Ты вернулся уже. Который сейчас час? - в дверях спальни показалась заспанная фигура. Кили стоял в одной футболке, сладко зевая и потирая кулаком глаза, словно маленький ребенок. Затем сонно улыбнулся обоим и спросил. - Ну, как вы тут? Беседуете?

\- Да побеседовали уже, - Торин встал с дивана и подошел к нему. - Похоже, одного урока тебе мало. А я, признаться, думал, что ты хоть что-то понял. Опять на поиски приключений потянуло?

Кили непонимающе уставился на него.

\- Дядя, ты о чем?

\- Какого черта тебя несет в Калифорнию? Что ты будешь там делать? У тебя же там нет никого. Да еще в удивительной компании бывшего копа, которого родное правительство сочло нужным срочно вышвырнуть за дверь даже не удосужившись долечить до конца. Еще небось и без пенсии, а? - Торин резко обернулся и посмотрел на Фили.

Тот молча выдержал его взгляд.

\- Вот видишь. Нечего сказать — отличная компания. А ведь я говорил тебе...

\- Фили, мы кажется, ошиблись дверью. Собирайся. Нам надо ехать. Сейчас, - не дослушав, Кили развернулся и ушел в темноту спальни.

Торин так и застыл на полуслове. Затем кинулся за ним. Щелкнув выключателем, несколько секунд смотрел, как Кили сосредоточенно натягивает джинсы, как медленно и тщательно завязывает на кроссовках шнурки. Когда тот выпрямился, он подошел к нему, взял за руку и тщетно стараясь поймать его взгляд, горячо заговорил в пол-голоса:

\- Кили, опомнись. Куда тебя несет? И с кем? Что ему от тебя надо? А здесь я всегда тебе помогу.

\- Что ему надо? - медленно растягивая слова, повторил тот. - Ничего, наверное, кроме меня самого. А разве у меня еще что-то есть?

\- Ты говорил ему про аукцион?

\- Аукцион? Какой еще аукцион? - слегка нахмурившись, Кили недоуменно посмотрел на него.

\- Ну да, конечно, где тебе помнить о такой ерунде. Я говорю о твоей монете.

\- Ах, ты об этом... Да, говорил. И что?

\- А тебе не кажется, что интерес этого свежеиспеченного безработного к тебе связан именно с тем обстоятельством, что ты...

\- Нет. Мне так не кажется, - последовал ледяной ответ. Кили вырвал руку и, задев дядю плечом, вышел из спальни. - Ты готов? - обратился он к Фили, который по-прежнему сидел в кресле с пустым бокалом в руке. - Едем. Пора.

\- Все сказал? - Фили выпрямился и встал, тяжело опираясь на костыли. - Удивительное дело: пил вроде я, а мозги тебе отшибло. Что на тебя нашло? Мы просто сидели и разговаривали, пока ты спал. Ведь так, мистер Оукеншильд?

\- Конечно, - чуть более торопливо, чем следовало, ответил тот. - Я просто немного удивился. Столько новостей за один час. Я же ничего не знал. Ты ведь обещал мне позвонить, рассказать о своих планах, когда соберешься уезжать. Сказать, куда поедешь. Почему ты не позвонил? - с облегчением накинулся он на Кили.

\- Я... не знаю, дядя... Извини. Все как-то быстро закрутилось, - забормотал Кили, растерянно переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Затем, тряхнул головой, собрался и упрямо продолжил. - И что бы ты там ни говорил, мы едем в Калифорнию.

\- Да поезжайте вы куда хотите, хоть в Африку! - схватился за голову тот. - Мне-то что за дело. Позвоните только, как до места доберетесь, хорошо? Где вы планируете остановиться?

\- В Сан-Франциско, - сказал Фили, доброжелательно глядя на него и стараясь улыбаться не слишком широко. - У меня там родственники. Обещали помочь с работой.

\- Вот и отлично, - Торин взглянул на часы и выругался. - Черт, уже третий час. В пять у меня самолет. Похоже, спать мне сегодня не придется. Через сорок минут заедет водитель. Ладно, я в душ. Еще собраться надо успеть. А вы, друзья мои, отправляйтесь спать дальше. Ключи от квартиры на тумбочке в прихожей. Утром, когда будете уезжать, оставите их консьержу внизу. Спокойной ночи.  
Весьма довольный, что последнее слово осталось все-таки за ним, он удалился в дебри квартиры, бросив на ходу через плечо:

\- И кстати... Это все-таки была моя спальня.

\- Ничего не понимаю. Какого черта он тут сейчас нес? - Кили сел на кровать и принялся стаскивать столь тщательно завязанные кроссовки. - Что за муха его укусила? О чем вы с ним говорили, пока я спал?

\- Да практически ни о чем. Так, успели обменяться парой фраз.

Фили чувствовал, как плавающий в крови коньяк уже вовсю принялся за свою неспешно-кропотливую работу. Кровь прилила к щекам и к шее, кончики ушей заалели. Напряжение нелепого разговора отпустило, теплые волны пробегали по всему телу, убаюкивая, покачивая, прогоняя заготовленную агрессию... Пожалуй, даже слишком сильно покачивая.

Сбросив обувь и футболку, Кили подошел к окну. Оперся руками и лбом о стекло. С высоты 17 этажа все было видно как на ладони. Ярко освещенные улицы пересекались под прямыми углами, очерчивая сияющими рамками темнеющие между ними провалы притаившихся домов. Казалось, на город была наброшена светящаяся сеть, опутывающая его, словно пойманное диковинное чудище, что вздыхало и ворочалось, не засыпая ни ночью, ни днем, силясь вырваться, освободиться от стискивающих его пут. Далеко впереди огненная сеть внезапно обрывалась — там расстилалась необъятная громада озера Мичиган.

Фили погасил свет и подошел к Кили сзади. Тоже стал смотреть на переливающиеся внизу огни.

\- Красиво как, - прошептал Кили. - Я давно такого не видел. В Торонто в нашей квартирке окна выходили на... Впрочем, это сейчас не важно.

Фили осторожно уперся подбородком ему между лопаток. Глубоко вдохнул, поцеловал теплую кожу. Кили поежился, сказал с тихим смешком:

\- Эй, щекотно ведь...

С глухим стуком упали на пол костыли. Фили опустил руки ему на талию и начал медленно целовать подрагивающие лопатки. Кили с беспокойством переступил с ноги на ногу, сказал, оглядываясь через плечо:

\- Подожди. Я сейчас подниму.

\- Дернешься — упаду, - тихо сказал Фили и сильнее сжал руки. Набрав полные легкие воздуха, медленно выдохнул в тщетной попытке избавиться от приступа головокружения. Закрыл глаза — стало только хуже: комната слегка поехала на бок, увлекая за собой. Он вздрогнул, чуть качнулся и тряхнув головой, сказал: - Стой где стоишь.

Кили испуганно замер. Фили тяжело навалился на него сзади, прижал грудью к холодному стеклу. Не переставая целовать и покусывать плечи и шею, забинтованной правой рукой по-прежнему обнимал его за талию, а левой принялся расстегивать и стаскивать джинсы.

\- Фили, ты что делаешь? Ты такой здоровый стал — я тебя не удержу. Мы же сейчас грохнемся оба. Ты что, пьян? - дошло, наконец, до Кили, когда он, обернувшись назад, попытался поймать его губы своими.

\- Нет. Но коньяк у твоего дядюшки просто отличный. И пьется так легко. Тонкий, мягкий. Аромат какой — просто не передать. Я только чернослив и шоколад смог вычислить. И еще что-то такое ускользающее, неуловимое... Не знаю, как сказать. Такое... как ты.

\- Фили... ох..., - только и смог простонать тот, когда горячая ладонь стиснула его член. Откидывая голову назад и переступая через стащенные джинсы, прошептал. - Пойдем на кровать, а?

\- Слово «пойдем» в данный момент ко мне неприменимо, - с тихим смешком ответил тот, продолжая его ласкать. - Ты же не понесешь меня на руках. И потом — мне нравится здесь. Ты же сам говорил — как красиво... Интересно — как долго я смогу так простоять? Блядь, что ж так все плывет-то вокруг?

Не удержавшись, Кили фыркнул от смеха и тут же слегка закусил губу, когда мокрый от слюны палец вторгся в его зад. Чуть шире расставил ноги, прогнулся в пояснице, боясь лишний раз шевельнуться, чтобы Фили не потерял равновесия. Тот двигал рукой осторожно, но не слишком церемонясь. Коснувшись шва — напрягся, замер, сказал внезапно севшим голосом:  
\- Ох, черт... Больно, да? Я... не буду тогда сейчас больше...

\- Я тебе не буду, - фыркнул Кили, и сам принялся резче подаваться назад. - Кто ж так делает-то? Раньше надо было думать. А теперь уж валяй. Еби, коли начал.

Вынув пальцы, Фили стянул свои необъятные штаны и приставил член к растянутой дырке. Нерешительно качнулся пару раз вперед. Кили внезапно фыркнул и затрясся от смеха.

\- Что смешного?

\- Я вдруг представил себе — ну, и рожа у Торина будет, если он сейчас вздумает зайти в свою спальню за пижамой...

Фили, усмехнувшись, крепче прижал его к себе и, больше не медля, вошел, осторожно и плавно. Кили охнул и сжался, но лишь на миг. Оба замерли, пережидая, слушая друг друга. Первым не выдержал Кили. Задвигался, подаваясь назад, задавая ритм. Фили принялся трахать его, по-прежнему тесно прижимаясь грудью к взмокшей спине, целуя, чувствуя на губах терпкую соленую влагу. Стоя вот так — широко расставив ноги и упираясь ладонями в стекло перед собой, Кили, казалось, плыл высоко-высоко над землей, словно бесплотный дух, купающийся в восходящих потоках воздуха. Запрокинул голову, широко раскрытыми невидящими глазами глядя в ночное небо. Взмокшие ладони скользили по стеклу. Темные волосы метались по спине, падая Фили на лицо, прилипая к мокрым губам.

Комната уже давно плыла перед глазами. Вращение сияющих внизу огней все ускорялось, вот они слились в сплошную бело-красную ленту, чей бешеный свет пробивался даже сквозь закрытые веки. Фили, окончательно теряя себя, впиваясь зубами во вздрагивающее плечо, мог шептать, не переставая, одно только слово, повторяя его, словно молитву:

\- Держись.... держись... держись...

* * *

Фили открыл глаза и несколько секунд отрешенно смотрел в белый потолок. Больница? Старательно моргая в пока еще бесполезной попытке вернуть себе временно утраченную резкость зрения, медленно завозил ногами, распутывая намотавшееся на них одеяло. Попробовал сесть. Уперся было рукой в упругий матрас, но, проехавшись пятерней по простыне, ткнулся пальцами во что-то теплое рядом с собой. Теплое недовольно забормотало, вздохнуло и, сладко зевнув, затихло. Точно не больница.

Тряхнув головой, Фили покосился на стоящий на тумбочке будильник и чуть не подпрыгнул.

\- Ни хрена себе... полдня проспали. Эй, живо вставай! Скоро полдень. Нам ехать давно пора.

Кили не шевелился, продолжая безмятежно спать. Даже пару раз для верности всхрапнул. Фили встал, стянул на пол необъятное одеяло. Открыл окно — в комнату ворвался чуть приглушенный высотой разноголосый городской шум. С наслаждением вдохнув прохладный мартовский воздух, направился в душ.

Когда он вышел из ванной, Кили уже расхаживал по комнате с самым недовольным видом, заглядывая под кресла и дергая занавеси.

\- Где моя вторая кроссовка, интересно? И какого черта ты разбудил меня в такую рань? Полдень, полдень... Еще девяти даже нет.

\- Еще нет. Но скоро будет. Пожрать заказал чего-нибудь?

\- Нет еще. Не успел, - буркнул тот и, приподняв с пола одеяло, обрадованно воскликнул. - А, вот она где!

Фили прошел в гостиную, покосился на оставшийся на журнальном столике коньяк и, нашарив коробку из-под пиццы, набрал номер.

\- Доброе утро, мисс. Пожалуйста, повторите вчерашний заказ номер 1847 три раза. Да, адрес прежний. И добавьте сюда же упаковку колы и две большие бутылки воды. Если можно — побыстрее. Благодарю вас. Удачного дня.

Намотав на бедра полотенце и прошлепав босиком прямо в кухню, Кили с интересом огляделся по сторонам.

\- Что-то чудится родное... Как будто в больницу снова попал. Тебе так не кажется?

Фили, терзавший на огромной стеклянной столешнице коробки с только что доставленной пиццей, мельком оглядел это царство полированного никеля и, пожав плечами, сказал:

\- Просто дизайнер другой, помоднее и подороже. В Салеме — что, деревня у моря. А тут у него сплошной хай-тек — очаг культуры. Глянь в холодильник — может, хоть сок апельсиновый есть?

\- Где тут холодильник-то? - Кили с сомнением заозирался по сторонам.

\- Думаю, дернув вот эту полированную ручку посреди самой большой двери, ты попадешь как раз куда надо. И чай в шкафах посмотри заодно. Чайник я вижу. Ну, не пьет же он пустой кипяток?

Кили открыл холодильник и внимательно оглядел сияющие идеальной чистотой полки из матового стекла, хромированные решетки и вместительные нижние отделения для фруктов. Абсолютно пустые. На дверце скучала в одиночестве початая бутылка виски. Он взял ее, повертел в руках. Сказал с уважением:

\- Ого... Лафройг. Восемнадцать лет, однако..., - открутил пробку, с удовольствием вдохнул терпкий дымный аромат. - Копчененький. Торфом пахнет.

\- На место поставь, - подал голос Фили. - Детям — безалкогольные напитки. Ты еще не забыл, зачем туда полез?

\- Ну конечно. Мне нельзя, а тебе можно. Я, кстати, долго буду вспоминать тот феерический дебош, что ты закатил этой ночью. Сколько страсти, какой напор... Чуть гербарий из меня не сделал, - ехидно заметил Кили.

\- Тебе вообще-то за руль через полчаса, - напомнил Фили, деловито подбирая со стола упавший с куска пиццы хвост креветки и отправляя его в рот. - А насчет дебоша — я не совсем понимаю, о чем идет речь.

\- Не понимает он, как же... Я думал — стекло не выдержит. Может, по-быстрому повторим? - сунув бутылку на место и захлопнув дверцу, он направился к Фили с самым недвусмысленным видом.

Тот быстро проглотил полу-прожеванный кусок и сказал с легкой тревогой в голосе:

\- Слушай, я, конечно, очень рад, что до смерти тебе нравлюсь, но такими темпами мы в Калифорнии будем как раз к Рождеству. Ешь уже давай, а? Остыло все почти.

Не слушая, Кили обвил его шею руками и поцеловал в волосы, зарывшись в них лицом. На секунду замер, потом ногой подтянул к себе соседний стул и сказал, оглядывая громоздящиеся на столе коробки:

\- Что тут есть-то? Разве после тебя останется что-нибудь?

\- Вон еще целая стоит. С тунцом и ананасами. Годится?

\- Годится, - Кили открыл коробку и накинулся на еду.

Чай нашелся на полке в одном из навесных шкафов. Прикончив пиццу и засунув весь мусор в пластиковый пакет, они вернулись в спальню и принялись быстро одеваться. Бросив взгляд в сторону окна, Кили поднял с пола мокрое полотенце и несколько раз провел по стеклу сверху вниз.

\- Ну, что ты там копаешься? - пробурчал Фили, подхватывая оба рюкзака. - Ехать уже давно пора.

\- Надеюсь, убирают в дядюшкиной квартире каждый день. Но все ж таки не хорошо оставлять кругом столь явные следы своего разнузданного поведения, - дыхнув напоследок на окно, он нарисовал на затуманившемся стекле две большие буквы K и F, заключил их в сердце и, бросив истерзанное полотенце в сторону ванны, сказал. - А я давно уже, между прочим, готов. Едем.


	19. Chapter 19

Кочевая жизнь понемногу наладилась. Битый час проторчав в пробках на выезде из города, который напоследок решил испытать их нестойкое терпение бесконечными дорожными работами, возникающими то тут, то там, они миновали Иллинойс и после обеда углубились в кукурузные дебри Айовы. К ночи были уже в Небраске, отмахав за день без малого 700 миль. Кили наконец приноровился к особенностям фургона, перестал панически дергать руль и шарахаться от каждого грузовика, что порой проплывали слева, словно гигантские океанские лайнеры, обгоняя их на приличной скорости. Фили валялся на разложенном диване, всю первую половину дня испытывая легкое внутреннее томление от стремительного знакомства со вчерашним коллекционным коньяком. Глядел в окно, читал или слушал в наушниках музыку, когда окончательно озверевал от неразборчивости Кили, готового бесконечно перебирать радиостанции, не задерживаясь ни на одной волне больше трех минут. Иногда, опираясь на диван на колено здоровой ноги, вставал у того за спиной и смотрел через лобовое стекло на дорогу. Тогда они разговаривали. Говорил, в основном, Кили: рассказывал об Ирландии, о детстве, о том, почему решил перебраться в Канаду.

\- В Ирландии до сих пор нравы такие, будто двадцать первый век наступит еще лет через сто. Живешь как в аквариуме за толстым стеклом: вроде, вот он, другой мир — рядом. Рукой подать. А попробуй до него доберись.

\- А мать легко тебя отпустила? - спросил Фили, опуская подбородок ему на плечо.

\- Ну, она, конечно, не больно рада была, но я наплел ей, что в Канаде для меня откроется куча возможностей. Не то, что дома. Заживу, как все нормальные люди. Что ей оставалось делать? Отпустила, конечно.

Разговор затих. Оба вспомнили, какими именно из предоставленных возможностей в итоге воспользовался Кили.

Наскоро перекусили почти на границе Айовы, в закусочной, скромно притулившейся в тени циклопического початка кукурузы, установленного на вершине рекламного щита с идиотской надписью «Вы покидаете продовольственное сердце Америки!». Початок угрожающе нависал над небольшим одноэтажным зданием и несколькими столиками, выставленными на мартовское солнце несмотря на совсем еще не жаркую погоду, словно баллистическая ракета, нацеленная в небо.

Отложив недоеденную картошку, Кили озадаченно потер живот и протянул:

\- Да... Паровые котлетки миссис Келлан явно больше были по вкусу моему пузу, чем эта придорожная жратва. Вон, смотри, там дальше, кажется, магазин. Давай зайдем — может, йогурт купим какой. Ну, или что там еще бывает...

Когда они въехали в Небраску, низкое закатное солнце уже нестерпимо било в лобовое стекло, заставляя Кили жмуриться и безостановочно чертыхаться. Пришлось вновь останавливаться у очередного магазина, чтобы купить темные очки. Фили, молча наблюдавший процедуру выбора в течение бесконечных пятнадцати минут, наконец, прошипел, весь белый от ярости:

\- Тебе нужные темные стекла, чтобы видеть, куда едешь, когда тебя солнце слепит. Это все. Остальное купишь себе в Калифорнии, понял? Быстро бери, что выбрал и пошли отсюда уже.

Развернулся и пошел к выходу, пока Кили растерянно смотрел на те пять пар очков, что уже держал в руках, не зная, на каких окончательно остановить свой выбор.

Усевшись на свое место и повернувшись к Фили, чтобы похвастаться покупкой, уткнулся взглядом в демонстративную спину. Презрительно фыркнув, повернул ключ в замке и выехал с парковки.

Некоторое время ехали молча.

\- Уф, жарко как. Сил уже никаких нет, - Кили покосился в зеркало заднего вида и осторожно включил кондиционер.

\- Потерпишь. Выключи, - не поднимая глаз от планшета, сказал Фили. - Сам же говорил, что бензин почти на нуле.

\- Ну, Фили... Ну, я совсем ненадолго. Хоть немного салон охладить. Как в оранжерее в этом фургоне — вон, стекла какие огромные. Хочешь, я фары погашу и музыку выключу?

\- Еще чего. Нельзя без ближнего света ездить. Правила не для тебя писаны?

\- Так почти пустыня же кругом!

\- Ну и что? Все равно не положено.

\- Господи, да что ж ты такой правильный-то весь из себя! - Кили досадливо крутанул ручку. - Ну и задыхайся на своем диване. А я тогда открою окно.

\- Валяй, открывай. Охота была пыль глотать, - Фили перевернулся на спину и перелистнул страницу электронной книги.

Кили надулся. Какое-то время ехали молча. Первым не выдержав молчания, он вновь посмотрел в зеркало и спросил:

\- Читаешь?

\- Угу.

\- А что?

\- Книгу.

\- Очень остроумно, - Кили собрался было вновь рассердиться, но Фили отложил планшет и потянулся к холодильнику. Достал две банки колы, сунул одну в сетчатый карман на стенке в изголовье дивана. Вторую открыл, воткнул в нее толстую трубочку, которую выудил из валявшегося на столе стакана из-под молочного коктейля и, неловко продвинувшись вперед, ткнул ею Кили в плечо.

\- Держи, страдалец.

Кили улыбнулся, благодарно потерся ухом и щекой об упирающуюся в плечо руку. Фили не смог отказать себе в удовольствии — быстро коснулся ледяной банкой влажной от пота шеи. Кили взвизгнул и дернулся. Фургон сильно вильнул.

\- Сдурел, что ли?!

\- Извини. Вижу сам — шутка вышла неудачной.

Он передал Кили банку, открыл свою и с наслаждением сделал пару глотков. Сказал, отдуваясь:

\- Ледяная просто. Вся стоматология прахом пойдет.

\- Какая стоматология? Ты о чем?- Да так, к слову пришлось. Я читаю «Праздник, который всегда с тобой» Хемингуэя.

\- А.... И о чем это?

\- О Париже. О том, как он жил там, когда был молодой. Еще до войны.

\- Ясно. А я думал, он на Кубе жил.

\- На Кубе он тоже жил, только после войны.

\- Почитаешь?

Фили фыркнул и посмотрел на него поверх планшета.

\- Кили, я оценил твое желание поддержать литературную беседу, но это уже чересчур. Не хватало нам еще убраться с трассы на полной скорости. Спящий водитель — жуткое дело...

\- Не понимаю, почему ты так решил. Можно подумать, я глупей тебя. Ты же читаешь ее уже полдня — и не спишь.

\- Ну, у меня к этой книге несколько родственный интерес.

\- Как это? - Кили вновь удивленно вскинул глаза к зеркалу. - Он что — твой родственник?!

\- Нет, конечно. Просто моя прабабка была хорошо знакома с ним, когда жила в Париже.

\- Так твои, оказывается, родом из Франции? - восхитился Кили и оживленно заерзал на сиденье. - Расскажи. Мне интересно. Ты никогда не говоришь о себе.

\- Так это будет опять не о себе, - усмехнулся тот. - Нечего особо рассказывать-то. Прабабка моя по линии матери родилась в Киеве, в 1902-м. Знаешь, где это?

\- Где-то в Румынии, кажется, - быстро ответил Кили. - Или нет, постой. В этой, как ее... Все мелькает еще в телевизоре последнее время. Переворот у них там был недавно, что ли? Черт, забыл...

\- Украина. Киев — ее столица, бестолочь, - Фили тяжело вздохнул и продолжил. - Они в самом центре жили, в большом доме на горе. Улица — название такое, никогда не выговоришь. Но не суть. В 1918-м там была какая-то заварушка, и все, кто при прежней жизни имел что-то ценное, поспешили убраться куда подальше. Так она и оказалась в Париже. Занималась чем придется — официанткой в кафе работала, продавщицей в магазине. Там и познакомилась с прадедом. Он работал в книжной лавке в Латинском квартале. Поженились, в 1926-м родилась моя бабуля. Про все эти семейные корни я знаю, естественно, от нее — прабабку я уже не застал. Бабуля говорила — она красавицей просто сказочной была. Высокая, голубоглазая, волосы — коса светлая, словно пшеница. Толстенная чуть не в руку толщиной. Она ее перед самым отъездом обрезала, как уже в Канаду всей семьей ехать собрались.

\- Ну, если в твою руку — как она голову-то носила... Представляю, что это было за зрелище, - ехидно ляпнул Кили.

\- Помалкивай там. Будешь смеяться — не буду дальше рассказывать.

\- Нет-нет! Ты что, продолжай, пожалуйста, - взмолился тот. - Я больше не буду перебивать. А почему в Канаду решили ехать?  
\- Так война же должна была вот-вот начаться. А тут письмо от родственников отца пришло. Они к себе его звали, в Квебек. Вот и поехали.

\- Ясно. А что было дальше? - Кили чувствовал, что из-за его дурацкой реплики Фили как будто потерял интерес к рассказу, и изо всех сил старался его снова расшевелить.

\- Дальше? В 1939-м уехали. Бабуле тогда только тринадцать исполнилось. Сколько себя помню - всю жизнь она Париж вспоминала. Вздыхала о нем. Надышаться не могла. Так ни разу больше и не съездила. Хорошо, хоть в Квебеке осели — все почти родное кругом для нее было. Одни французы кругом. Ну, или как бы французы.

\- Почему? - не понял Кили, приехавший из Ирландии прямо в Торонто и слабо представлявший себе языковые тонкости канадской жизни.

\- Потому что там 80% населения говорит по-французски. Да и сам город, говорят, похож. Особенно старая часть. Мать его терпеть не могла. Как только школу закончила — сразу уехала в Монреаль. А меня, когда я маленький был, бабуля к себе на все лето забирала. У нее такой классный дом был, - Фили мечтательно зажмурился, вспоминая. - Старый, деревянный. Огромный-преогромный, ну, или казался мне в детстве таким. Рассохшаяся лестница, ведущая на чердак, так отчаянно скрипела — а мне туда лазить не разрешали одному. А я лезу — и уши сам себе затыкаю пальцами. Раз я не слышу как она скрипит, значит, никто не слышит, - Фили вновь усмехнулся. - Вот бабуля меня французскому как раз нормальному и научила. А то мать меня в школу запихала, где английский был основной. Да переезжали мы с ней с места на место вечно...

Фили задумался, помрачнел, все больше отдаляясь мыслями от темы своего рассказа. Кили сделал очередную попытку завладеть его вниманием.

\- А я вот что-то не пойму: Хемингуэй-то здесь причем?

\- Я же говорю тебе — прадед работал в книжной лавке в Латинском квартале. У них много кто бывал из тогдашних писателей, что в Париже жили, не только Хемингуэй. Джойс, Гертруда Стайн. Разные другие. Собирались вместе, спорили о литературе. Любимые кафе у них были. Напивались, конечно, часто, не без этого. Тебе интересно? - внезапно спросил он.

\- Не-а, - честно ответил Кили, ухмыляясь во весь рот.

\- Вот и мне так кажется. Хорошее было время. Столько всего происходило вокруг. Жалко, что они из Европы так быстро уехали. Хотя... если бы не уехали — я бы тогда на свет не родился. И не встретил бы тебя...

Кили недоверчиво покосился в зеркало.

\- Даже не знаю — что страшнее, - улыбаясь, продолжал развивать свою мысль Фили.

Кили поерзал и вдруг радостно завопил, указывая на какой-то пыльный знак:

\- Фу, слава Богу! Заправка — через десять миль. Хватит нам бензина, - врубил на всю мощность кондиционер и живо съехал на обочину.

Не успел Фили и глазом моргнуть, как тот уже перебрался к нему на диван и обнял, притиснул к себе изо всех сил. Затем выпустил из объятий и, смеясь, сказал:

\- Так вот ты в кого такой красавчик уродился. В свою русскую прабабку. Голубоглазый, светловолосый. И дикая славянская кровь пополам с французским шармом. Фили, - он придвинулся ближе, жарко зашептал, блестя глазами. - А скажи мне сейчас что-нибудь по-французски, а?

Смеясь, Фили погладил его по волосам, осторожно стер пальцем бисеринки пота над верхней губой.

\- Что же мне тебе сказать? Да разве что вот: vos yeux sont sombres comme la nuit... levres brillent comme des cerises...

\- Я, кажется, понял, что ты сейчас сказал, - прошептал Кили и, запуская руки ему под футболку, накрыл его губы своими.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Ну, ты поживи три года в кампусе полицейской академии - и научишься печь блины на лампе с листом из бронежилета вместо сковороды, крепко спать прямо на экзамене по стрельбе, выражение на морде делать такое, что все женщины сразу тащат кормить и жалеть. Ну, хотя чё это я – от ваших глазок на бензоколонке меньше чем без доллара не уйдешь, - Фили посмеивается, отжимая постиранное, и смотрит на себя в зеркало прямо над жизнеугрожающей табличкой «Не стирать! Мыться запрещается!». Ему нравится культурная бородка а-ля испанский гранд, выкорчеванная из молодой двухнедельной поросли. И общее ощущение бодро поднятого вверх хвоста.

\- А что дальше? – Кили придерживает тяжелую дверь в санузел, прикрывает его от мрачных взглядов подержанного шаейнского аборигена. В пустынном брутальном Вайоминге и впрямь можно свинцовый шарик схлопотать.

\- Дальше я женился.

Вот тут уж Кили совершенно точно недоверчиво хмыкнул.

Еще и помотал головой изумленно:

\- Ты был женат! Я бы легче поверил, что ты летаешь. Ну правда – вот словно сказку слушаешь – самую волшебную, про невозможные вещи, и вдруг – хопа – и перед тобой Мальчик–с–пальчик стоит среди жвачек, - и Кили так пристально посмотрел на стенд с прикассовой мелочевкой, будто действительно застукал этого героя за воровством леденцов от кашля. Фили одобрительно улыбался и молчал. – И не просто как-нибудь, а по-взрослому, три года – по-настоящему! Как так?

Ответ – пожал плечами. И Кили это не понравилось. Улыбка завяла, как разговор.

Вайоминг – край победительной безоговорочной маскулинности, а уж Шайен – это просто квинтэссенция враждебного им окружения. Квинтэссенция, по счастью, жидкая, учитывая почти музейно-редкую плотность населения.

Они все равно дико смотрят, единодушно вдвоем, на гигантский сапог, залихватски покрытый психоделической живописью. Посреди умеренно-готического центра города, мда. Даже порываются выйти посмотреть, почему его не обнесли взглядо-непроницаемым забором.

Вообще же, это прекрасная столица: безлюдная, словно в ней месяца три бушевала Эбола. Вызывающе провинциальная, американская, до китча: с пин-ап девочками, неуловимо косящими под Микки-Мауса на автомобильных наклейках, с желанием немедленно купить стетсон и перестать чувствовать себя голым, в безумных сапогах, словно раскиданных гигантским гламурным ковбоем, изрисованных самыми неподходящими иллюстрациями. Они пересчитывают этот обувной магазин, обгрызая по дороге исконно местное со времен первых переселенцев блюдо - питу с карри.

Перед зданием оперы, смахивающим на симпатичный склад горюче-смазочных материалов – толпа пикапов чуть разве меньше их каравана. На заднем стекле большинства из них – дробовики, винчестеры, седла и упаковки с пивом. Судя по времени, водители – явно внутри, припадают к культуре пинтовыми кружками.

\- Небось и на спектакли ходят в шляпе, - ворчит Фили.

Даже в супермаркете, в ходе наступательных маневров на отдел полуфабрикатов, Кили ловит на своей легкомысленно модной одежонке суровые взгляды, пока не заворачивается в мешковатую клетчатую рубашку из тех, что опять мала Фили в плечах. Сине-черная клетка - как маскировочная сеть, с легким седативным эффектом на психику старожилов.

Через двадцать километров после выезда из города, попав в жуткий снегопад, они натыкаются на врезавшегося в сугроб мужика. Радиатор течет, капот смят, и все эвакуаторы в радиусе действия мобильного заняты навсегда. Мужик становится их первым попутчиком, благо ему по пути, и «совсем рядом здесь, недалеко – миль сто пятьдесят, не доезжая Рок-Спрингс». Даже закаленный чудила, которых здесь полно (ну кто еще, серьезно, будет носить ковбойскую шляпу и пистоль на самой выдающейся части туловища!), осторожно поднимает ноги, чтобы не споткнутся обо всякую ерунду, настойчиво соскальзывающую на пол из кучи на столе, холодильнике и еще и парочки поменьше. Вежливо, как кошку, стряхивает с пустующего сидения кучу картонок от еду. Судя по звукам, некоторые из них не пустые.

Кили отворачивается к окну, чтобы хихикнуть, когда чувак, без дураков, торжественно снимает стетсон и благоговейно устраивает его на коленях. И начинает вещать, не затыкаясь, все сто пятьдесят миль, очевидно собираясь за это короткое время вложить хоть сколько-то ума в пустые канадские головы. Нить теряется сразу – какие-то родео, лошади, чей-то кузен двоюродной бабушки, прочая детальчатая деревенщина, как елка в Новый год, погребенная под множеством игрушек. Фили прикидывается дохлым, Кили бежать некуда – только тоска, дорога такая, что и при желании следить за мутными байками не выйдет – ямы-снег-обочина. Меньше жилья и огней в темноте вдоль трассы они за всю дорогу не видывали. И заодно зима здесь слово не уходила – а ведь солнце днем печет. Однако тучка – и снова – лед, лужи, холодища, все без пощады и скидок на март уже.

Однако есть верное средство – упоминание нечестивой Калифорнии и очага порока Сан-Франциско едва не заставляет мужика начать благочестиво обмахиваться шляпой и суеверно целовать поясную ковбойскую пряжку.

Не доезжая Рок-Спрингс миль восемьдесят, народный представитель спешивается в поле, поспешая к затерянному в пурге хутору, сноровисто перехватив тряпичный мешок и непромокаемый ружейный чехол подмышку. С сомнением в собственной правоте мямлит подобие благодарности и захлопывает дверь, пока не намело.

\- Заметил – одни белые!

Кили и хочется с ним поругаться – не спал ведь и мог спасти от зануды пораньше, но тяжелый кемпер ведет при трогании, поэтому соглашается – и действительно.

\- Никаких больше дармоедов по дороге не подбираем!

«А еще ни одного радужного, как надо нынче, флага во всем городе» - думает сам себе Фили, пожевывая в предвкушении фильтр. Пожалуй, если все закончится, он бы сюда вернулся, в Вайоминг. После Фриско отлично пойдет, прямо чувствуется. Носил бы старые джинсы круглый год, купил бы Бенелли и шмалял из него в лис у помойки, участвовал бы в дискуссиях про родео – куда ж без них, боролся бы со скуки за чьи-нибудь права, а, может, сделал шаг в сторону – и исчез в природу до когда хочешь, а не до когда на тебя наткнутся. Только никаких стетсонов – бейсболка максимум. Он чокнутый канадец, ему простительно.

Взглянул на Кили.

Или нет.


	21. Chapter 21

\- Ну, что опять? - Фили недовольно зажмурился, прикрывая рукой лицо от вспыхнувшего резкого света. - Сколько можно?

\- Последний раз. Все пиво твое. Я быстро, - Кили выскользнул из-под одеяла и, засовывая ноги в кроссовки, потянул на себя дверь.  
\- Штаны бы хоть надел, - буркнул Фили, неловко поворачиваясь на бок и закрывая глаза.

\- Очень надо. Здесь же нет никого.

\- Снаружи сухо зашуршал гравий. Похоже, против обыкновения облегчаться прямо под колеса фургона, Кили решил отойти в сторону, раз уж сегодня они остановились на ночлег не на парковке мотеля, а прямо посреди пустыни. Почти весь день ехали молча, поругавшись еще в обед, когда Кили начал проявлять интерес к различным достопримечательностям, о которых ему сообщали понатыканные вдоль обочины размалеванные фанерные указатели. Национальные парки, все встречные каньоны с жиденькими речками, протекающими по глинистому дну, гостеприимные «альпийские» деревушки, приглашающие усталых путников ненадолго остановиться и отдохнуть — так и манили его к себе. Подгоняемый Фили, он вынужден был проезжать мимо, но в конце концов взбунтовался и заявил, что представлял себе их путешествие несколько иначе.

\- Что, романтики захотелось? Прогулок в лесной чаще? - иронично заметил Фили, глядя, как тот проводил горестным взглядом очередной призывный указатель.

\- Представь себе, - сердито ответил ему Кили. - Вообще-то было бы неплохо, если бы хоть раз остановились где-то еще, кроме заплеванных мотельных парковок. Смотри, как красиво. Горы начались. Сколько зелени. Сейчас в Юту въедем — одна соль будет кругом. Ну, Фили, давай заедем хоть куда-нибудь! Вон, смотри: заповедник какой-то. Хоть по траве походим.

\- Кили, да пойми ты, наконец — не могу я. Мы и так уже чертову уйму времени потеряли с этим фургоном. Как тебе меня уболтать удалось — до сих пор не понимаю. Давай доберемся, наконец, до Фриско — там и будешь на траве отдыхать.

Фили был непреклонен. Он готов был кормить Кили на ходу, подавать ему колу, терпеть его дикие музыкальные вкусы и развлекать разговорами — лишь бы они безостановочно двигались вперед. Под вечер, объехав Солт-Лейк-Сити по широкой дуге, чтобы избавить горестно стенающего водителя от соблазна залипнуть где-нибудь «хоть на минуточку», они въехали в унылые солончаковые равнины. Давно стемнело. Пора было присматривать место для ночлега. Живописные горы заповедников Вайоминга, сплошь поросшие могучими елями, остались давно позади, перед ними расстилалась абсолютно безжизненная местность. И тут Кили взбунтовался окончательно. Резко тормознув у какого-то знака, так что Фили чувствительно приложился головой о спинку водительского сиденья, он обернулся назад и с какой-то детской обидой в голосе сказал:

\- Ну что, ты доволен? Правда, хороший выдался день? Я уже задницы не чувствую. И спины тоже. Куда мы так гоним, можешь ты объяснить, наконец?

\- Я же сто раз тебе объяснял, - Фили отложил планшет и начал подниматься с дивана.

\- Засунь себе свои объяснения знаешь куда, - сердито продолжил тот. Губы заметно дрожали. - Все уже. Почти ночь. На сегодня с меня точно хватит.

\- Мы что, так и будем стоять на обочине? Давай хоть до ближайшей заправки доедем. Или поищем мотель.

\- Сыт я по горло твоими мотелями и заправками.

\- Хорошо. Тогда посмотри туда, - Фили ткнул рукой в лобовое стекло, показав на освещаемый фарами фанерный щит. - Видишь указатель? Устроит тебя такой ночлег? А как насмотришься — поедем дальше. Как хочешь, но послезавтра нам по-любому надо быть во Фриско.

Кили обернулся и принялся изучать содержимое щита. «Золотой рассвет над Ютой. Восхитительная горная панорама. Чудесный вид на Большое Соленое озеро. Удобная парковка. Гид и барбекю по запросу». Все эти сказочные красоты были обещаны им через две мили.

Он тяжело вздохнул и вновь сел за руль. Через две мили, как и обещал указатель, направо уходила узкая грунтовая дорога. Прогрохотав по ней еще несколько сот метров, с беспокойством прислушиваясь, как об днище фургона стучат увесистые булыжники, они въехали на совершенно пустую парковку довольно заброшенного вида. Указатель, увенчанный стрелкой, направленной в сторону уходящей чуть не отвесно вверх тропы, гласил: «Чудесный горный вид — 300 метров».

\- Вот и прекрасно. Разомнешься утром по холодочку. Полюбуешься на солевой рассвет — и поедем, - примирительно сказал Фили, пощекотав его шею большим пальцем. Тот недовольно дернул плечом:

\- Ну да, ты будешь дрыхнуть — а я лазить по горам в темноте.

\- Кажется, это была твоя идея — любоваться природными красотами. Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что я должен буду составить тебе компанию? И не жалко тебе бедного инвалида? - он состроил горестную мину и выразительно щелкнул ногтем по костылю.  
\- Ладно, обойдусь как-нибудь без тебя. Все равно же разбудишь чуть свет. Так хоть увижу что-то интересное.

Поужинали купленными в последнем придорожном кафе гамбургерами, наскоро разогрев их в микроволновке и запивая пивом. Готовить нормально обоим было лень. За все эти дни они так и не удосужились воспользоваться никакими предлагаемыми кухонными удобствами, кроме холодильника и микроволновки.

Фили, чувствуя, что со своими бесконечными настегиваниями слегка перегнул палку, из кожи вон лез, чтобы задобрить Кили. К счастью, это было не слишком сложно. Уже через полчаса, удобно устроив голову у него на животе, Кили слушал, рассеянно улыбаясь, как тот рассказывал разные забавные истории времен своей учебы в полицейской академии.

Вскоре начали укладываться. Кили несколько раз зажигал свет, вспоминая то одно, то другое. Наконец, смяв задники кроссовок, убрел в темноту в последний раз отлить перед сном. Фили уже начал задремывать, когда снаружи раздался его испуганный вскрик. Дернулся, начал неловко вставать, на ходу нащупывая костыли. Почти валясь в сторону выхода, судорожно нашаривая ручку и не падая на пол только от того, что падать в этом тесном пространстве было практически некуда, он дернул дверь на себя и нос к носу столкнулся с Кили. Тот стоял, непонимающе-растерянно глядя ему в глаза. Лицо было бледным, губы испуганно тряслись. Правая рука была выпачкана кровью. Фили дернулся назад, сел на диван, пропуская того внутрь.

\- Что случилось? Это ты орал? - спросил он, обшаривая взглядом замершую перед ним фигуру.

\- Она...оно меня укусило... вот, - Кили присел на диван рядом с ним и вытянул правую ногу. На лодыжке обнаружилась рваная рана, не слишком большая, но обильно кровоточившая.

  
\- Кто это был? Лисица? Или койот?

\- Н-нет... Какая-то змея здоровая. Я не разглядел толком в темноте.

\- Змея?! - Фили с удивлением уставился на него. - У тебя же тут чуть клок не выдран. Змеи так не кусают.

\- Ну, значит, ящерица. Оно было без перьев. И вся в ярких пятнах какая-то. Я не знаю, Фили.

\- Так... Посмотри-ка наверху на полке — вроде, аптечка была.

В аптечке обнаружилась пачка ссохшегося аспирина, упаковка из-под влажных салфеток и мерный стаканчик.

\- Отличный набор для первой помощи, - Фили отбросил коробку и продолжил отрывисто распоряжаться. - Намочи полотенце. Сядь ближе ко мне. Надо осмотреть рану и как следует промыть. У тебя фонарик есть?

\- Н-нет, - сказал Кили постукивая зубами и облизывая губы.

\- Тебе что — холодно? - удивился Фили. - Здесь же всегда под вечер просто дышать нечем.

\- Н-не знаю, - продолжал тот, зябко передернув плечами. - Неприятно как-то...

\- Ладно, ложись давай. Я сейчас посмотрю.

Кили лег на диван, вытянул ногу. Фили неловко склонился над ним, стал стирать кровь мокрым полотенцем. Внимательно осмотрев, вынес вердикт:

\- Что бы это ни было — оно было без зубов. Смотри, тут словно разрезано, а не прокушено. Ничего страшного, кровь уже почти не идет. Вот только..., - он низко наклонился над раной и понюхал. - Что-то мне запах не нравится.

\- Яд, думаешь? - Кили испуганно уставился на него. - Я читал — тогда надо отсосать.

\- Сейчас тебе, размечтался, - несмотря на одолевавшую его тревогу, Фили не смог удержаться от ехидства. - Одно и то же вечно на уме. Хотя... если б оно тебя куда повыше тяпнуло... Я бы, может, тогда и не прочь...

\- Вот же придурок, - Кили лягнул его здоровой ногой и вымученно усмехнулся.

\- Ладно. Будем надеяться, что все обойдется. Лежи спокойно, я сейчас перевяжу чем-нибудь.

Он встал, вновь принялся внимательно изучать содержимое ближайших шкафов и полок. Ничего подходящего не нашел. Пришлось стащить с одной из подушек наволочку, разорвать ее на полосы. Пока он возился, Кили молча лежал, время от времени облизывая губы, поглядывая на него.

Закончив мастерить свои самодельные бинты, Фили вновь обернулся к дивану.

Эй, Кили, как ты? Ты слышишь меня?

\- Ч-что ты сказал? - Кили посмотрел на него, медленно моргая и чуть потряхивая головой, словно отгоняя видение. - Я тебя что-то неважно слышу. Будто сквозь вату. И вижу... тоже как-то не очень. Фили, ты здесь?

\- Эй, приятель, ты чего это? - Фили с тревогой склонился над его лицом. - Тебе плохо?

\- Да, хреново что-то совсем. Х-холодно. И видно плохо. Свет включи.

\- Он горит, Кили.

\- А... ясно. Фу, что-то я устал... все не отдышаться никак, - он откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза. Лицо побледнело, на лбу и на висках выступили крупные капли пота. Пальцы заметно дрожали.

«Да что ж такое-то? Что за дрянь он там встретил? Неужели и правда яд?» - Фили со все нарастающим беспокойством смотрел, как Кили дышит: неровно, отрывисто, время от времени с трудом сглатывая. Нашарил телефон — связь, и так не слишком устойчивая на протяжении последних двадцати миль, пропала совсем.

Наконец, Кили чуть приоткрыл глаза и попытался улыбнуться:

\- Ничего... Сейчас посплю немного... Все пройдет к утру.

Посидев с ним рядом еще несколько минут, и видя, что никаких изменений не происходит, Фили вышел наружу. Закурил, прислонившись к фургону спиной, стал смотреть в темноту. Впереди, там, где они свернули с дороги, редко-редко проплывали огни. Движение в этой глухомани и так было не слишком оживленным, а уж ночью затихало почти полностью. Далеко-далеко на востоке небо светилось призрачно-желтым — там остался лежать Солт-Лейк-Сити. И ни души вокруг... Очень вовремя.

Фили вернулся в фургон. Кили спал своим странным сном, лоб по-прежнему покрывал холодный пот. Руки были ледяные. Не выдержав, Фили осторожно потряс его за плечо и позвал шепотом:

\- Эй, Кили... Ты меня слышишь?

Тот молчал, никак не реагируя на все более настойчивые касания. Наконец, Фили принялся тормошить его всерьез и звать в полный голос. В обычном состоянии Кили давно бы уже проснулся, оглашая все вокруг недовольными воплями. Но сейчас он продолжал спать.

В отчаянии, не зная, что предпринять, Фили вновь вышел наружу. Стал смотреть в сторону невидимого шоссе. Тоскливо проводил глазами запоздалый большегруз — расцвеченный по всему периметру габаритными огнями, тот медленно-медленно полз в сторону Западного побережья.

«Это сколько же мы отъехали-то? Километр... или меньше? Ладно. Очухается завтра — придушу собственными руками. Чертов натуралист» - подумал Фили и, перехватив поудобнее костыли, шагнул в темноту.

Прошло совсем немного времени — и обступавший его со всех сторон мрак перестал казаться совершенно беспросветным. Зрение обострилось — теперь Фили замечал крупные булыжники под ногами, которые совсем недавно глухо стучали в дно фургона, и старался не попадать в них костылями, чтобы не поскользнуться. Время от времени по краям дороги виднелись темные заросли кустов, шелестевших сухими ветвями. Монотонно похрустывал гравий.

«Ну вот. Заодно и разомнусь. А то совсем одурел от этого лежания», - он поднял голову и, переводя дух, с минуту пристально вглядывался вперед - туда, где ждало его шоссе. Машин не было. Дождавшись, пока дыхание хоть немного выровняется, снова двинулся вперед.

«Черт, шаги надо было считать, что ли. Хотя... для чего? Все равно - все мои».

Минут через двадцать нестерпимо заныли плечи. Потом к ним присоединилась спина. Чувствуя, что еще вот-вот — и он перестанет ощущать руки вообще, Фили был вынужден остановиться, чтобы передохнуть. Очень кстати на обочине обнаружился большой камень, и он в изнеможении опустился на него. Впереди по шоссе прошла машина. От досады Фили чуть не застонал — так она была далеко. По всему выходило, что прошел он совсем немного, либо расстояние от дороги показалось сначала обманчиво небольшим.

Фили встал, упрямо пошел дальше. Останавливался еще два раза, по прежнему зорко вглядываясь в лежащую впереди дорогу. Машин больше не было. Наконец, после очередного привала, заметил легковушку, несущуюся в сторону Солт-Лейк-Сити.  
«Ага, скоро уже... Метров триста осталось, не больше».

И тут неожиданно сзади раздался звук автомобильного гудка.

Сначала Фили подумал, что ослышался. Звук повторился снова, на это раз совершенно отчетливо. Он обернулся и увидел, как оставленный позади фургон, казавшийся отсюда не больше детской игрушки, внезапно осветился. Вспыхнули фары. Машина медленно задвигалась по кругу, освещая дальним светом каменистые насыпи и пустыню вокруг парковки. Яркий луч больно резанул по глазам — Фили зажмурился, одновременно отчаянно замахал рукой. Разумеется, с такого расстояния разглядеть его было невозможно.

Прислонившись спиной к какому-то чахлому деревцу, Фили почувствовал невероятное облегчение.  
«Слава Богу, сам очухался...»

Но, к его немалому удивлению, Кили вовсе не спешил пуститься на его поиски. Сделав несколько кругов по парковке, по-прежнему освещая фарами горы и отчаянно сигналя, машина вдруг остановилась. Свет погас. Все стихло.

Фили стоял, ожидая сам не зная чего. Прошло минут десять. Со стороны парковки не доносилось больше не звука. Зато на шоссе, до которого было уже рукой подать, как раз началось невиданное оживление — в обе стороны пронеслось сразу несколько машин.  
В растерянности он беспомощно смотрел попеременно то на шоссе, то на оставленную позади парковку.

«Да что ж это такое-то? Что он там вытворяет?»

Поколебавшись еще несколько мгновений, плюнул с досады и медленно пошел обратно.

Холодный ночной воздух обжигал разгоряченные щеки и шею. Пот заливал глаза. Во рту пересохло. Последние полчаса рук он не чувствовал совсем, и лишь каким-то чудом дважды чуть не упал, поскользнувшись на гравии. Когда он твердо понял, что больше не сможет сделать ни шагу и вот прямо сейчас рухнет на эту чертову грунтовку лицом вниз, впереди забелел фургон. Фили остановился, уперся лбом в покрытый каплями росы пластик. Сердце билось прямо в горле, казалось, еще чуть-чуть — и он выплюнет его прямо под колеса, на растрескавшийся пыльный асфальт.

Внутри было тихо. Свет не горел. Фили дернул ручку фургона — заперто. Медленно обошел кабину по кругу, подергав водительскую и пассажирскую двери - обе были закрыты. Издав какой-то дикий звук — то ли смешок, то ли всхлип — он принялся колотить кулаком в обшивку и звать Кили. Никто не отозвался. Похоже, фургон был пуст.

Фили без сил сполз на землю и прислонился к колесу. Принялся монотонно постукивать головой об обшивку. Закрыл глаза.  
Ночной холод, которого он не чувствовал, пока шел, постепенно начал пробирать до костей, забираясь ледяными пальцами под мокрую от пота футболку. Фили плотнее запахнул куртку и огляделся, прислушиваясь. Кругом по-прежнему стояла такая тишина, словно он был единственным живым существом в этой пустыне.

Зубы начали выбивать дробь. Сил встать и подвигаться, чтобы согреться, больше не осталось. Фили повернул голову — по шоссе, пролегающему где-то в соседнем полушарии, плавно плыл очередной грузовик.

Усмехнувшись, принялся ощупывать карманы — сигареты остались в машине.

«Ладно. Скоро уже, наверное, светать начнет. Утром повторим».

\- Эй, Фили... Ты где был? Я полночи тебя проискал. Ты что, сдурел, здесь так сидеть? Совсем закоченел ведь.

Фили с трудом разлепил глаза, медленно поднял голову, выныривая, словно из омута, из тяжкого забытья. Только что рассвело. Площадка, на которой стоял фургон, была по-прежнему погружена в глубокую тень, но самые высокие скальные пики уже осветились теплым розоватым светом, пока еще низкого солнца.

Кили стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, низко наклонившись к нему. Во взгляде сквозила тревога, смешанная с удивлением и неудовольствием.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - осипшим голосом спросил Фили, поведя плечами и тут же болезненно охнув. Казалось, во всем теле не осталось ни одной целой мышцы. Он протянул руку вверх. - Подняться помоги мне.

Кили потянул его на себя, подавая костыли.

\- Да нормально все давным-давно. Я проснулся среди ночи — тебя нет. Туда-сюда, давай искать. Сигналил, светил во все стороны. Бегал, орал. Без толку все. Потом уж искать тебя ушел.

\- Куда? - тупо спросил Фили.

\- Как куда? По тропинке. По указателю. Куда же еще, - пожал плечами тот.

\- Ты пошел искать меня в горы? - Фили с интересом посмотрел на него. - А машину тогда зачем запер?

\- Зачем? Чтоб не обнесли. Мало ли кто тут шляется.

\- А... ну да, конечно... Народу кругом просто толпы. Ты хоть помнишь, что с тобой вчера ночью случилось?

\- Конечно. Меня укусила какая-то тварь. Ты еще сказал — надо отсосать.

\- Это ты сказал.

\- Да? Ну, не важно. А потом у меня закружилась голова. Я лег и, кажется, задремал. Проснулся — тебя нет.

\- Понятно. Дальше я уже слышал. А тебе не пришло в голову, что искать меня на горной тропе... эээ.... было бы несколько странно?  
Кили на мгновенье замялся, потом озадаченно произнес:

\- Ну, вообще-то да. Я как-то не подумал об этом. А где ты был?

\- Я к шоссе пошел.

\- Зачем? - с изумлением уставился на него тот.

\- За помощью. Ты же был без сознания. А сети здесь нет.

\- Я?! Да ладно тебе заливать! - Кили засмеялся, изумленно тряхнув головой. Открыл машину, пропустил Фили вперед. Тот с трудом преодолел низкий порожек и прямо от двери рухнул на диван. - Скажешь тоже...

\- Судя по тому, что ты делал потом, сознание к тебе так и не вернулось, - Фили нагреб на себя оба одеяла и плед и задумчиво спросил. - Как думаешь, вода в баке есть? Мне бы сейчас не помешал горячий душ. Тебе, кстати, тоже.

\- Сейчас гляну, - Кили открыл узкую дверцу в конце салона, засунул голову в крохотный санузел и глянул на индикатор. - Есть. И даже, кажется, не остыла.

Через пятнадцать минут Фили, укутанный всей имеющейся в их распоряжении теплой одеждой, полулежал в кровати, блаженно обнимая ладонями чашку горячего чая. Говорить больше не хотелось. Глаза слипались. Кили привалился к его боку и тоже, казалось, готов был вот-вот заснуть. Заполз под одеяла, поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и сказал, зевая во весь рот:

\- Я там ходил, ходил... А тебя все не было. Знаешь, я все-таки дошел до той смотровой площадки. Думал — рассветет, как раз тебя и увижу сверху.

\- Увидел? - усмехнувшись, спросил Фили, сунув ему в руки пустую чашку.

\- Не-а, - ответил Кили, рассеянно опуская чашку на пол, аккурат внутрь собственной кроссовки,  и снова зевнул. - Там скальный карниз сбоку идет, он закрывает парковку. Зато я видел рассвет.

\- Вот и хорошо, - прошептал Фили, обнимая его и закрывая глаза. - А сейчас нам пора ехать дальше.

\- Конечно. Сейчас поедем. Минут пятнадцать вот так полежим — и вперед, - ответил Кили, соскальзывая в сон.

Проснулись около полудня почти одновременно. Фили заворочался, постанывая от ломоты в ноющем теле. Против обыкновения, Кили сразу открыл глаза. Повернувшись на бок и подперев рукою голову, стал смотреть, как тот возится. Поглядев друг на друга настороженно-виновато, оба одновременно фыркнули от смеха и стали собираться в путь.


	22. Chapter 22

Где-то после Вендовера с его потрясающими соляными полями, с предвкушением гор на горизонте (в том приятном пока варианте, когда ими можно любоваться, а не преодолевать), жуткими мотелями, всем своим видом протестующими даже против идеи одноразового мытья, на одном из эксцентричных вдруг загибов шоссе – столпотворение, видное на пыльной бежевой равнине издалека – суета, мигание сине-красного, на таком расстоянии – будто крошечные светодиоды в детских машинках. Как диорама. Поодаль, притуманенный вихрящейся пылищей – на боку длинный трак.

Кили сбрасывает скорость загодя. На асфальте, перечеркнутый полицейской лентой – сплющенный сбоку серебристый пикап, на другой полосе – перевернутый универсал, почти скрытый за служебными машинами и снующими людьми в форме – носилки, парочка обшарпанных скорых, две новенькие сияющие патрульные машины стоят еще дальше, в перспективе поверженной фуры, рядом с раскатанным по дороге мотоциклом.

Кили аккуратно лавирует между россыпями деталей и руинами техники, выезжает на встречную – на дороге никакого проезжающего транспорта. От патрульной машины отделяется песочное пятно: стремящийся к идеальной форме – шару – рядовой. Машет рукой остановиться и лезет почему-то через боковую дверь верхней полусферой жирного туловища внутрь.

Фили быстро предупреждающе взглядывает в заднее зеркало – молчи. Но и ему-то самому говорить не приходится - только, мучительно щурясь, пытаться через горячую хлюпающую овсянку акцента понять суть. Поплямкав вполне достаточно по мнению обеих сторон, толстяк отстраняется, чтобы дирижерскими движениями, по воздуху, сопроводить внутрь затянутого в кожу мотоциклиста, который резко закрывает перед его носом дверь, замерев на секунду, просканировав зеркальным забралом салон, скидывает у порога с плеча набитые кофры и снимает шлем:

\- Чертова пылища! - сверкает толстая рыжая коса.

Фили закусывает ложку с мороженным и стремительно натягивает плед на свои голые ноги – это молодая девушка внезапной, неожиданной красоты. Резкая, как молния косухи, которую она свирепо дергает вниз:

\- Поехали, так и будешь стоять здесь любоваться?

Обернувшись назад, Кили озадаченно смотрит на нежданно вторгшуюся гостью и осторожно спрашивает, медленно подбирая слова:

\- Ты кто вообще? Ты что здесь делаешь?

Девушка застывает. На правильное загорелое лицо медленно вплывает маска надменного презрения, тонкие сильные пальцы не отпускают собачку молнии, но, прежде чем она дернет ее вверх, соберет пожитки и выпрыгнет наружу, Фили подается вперед и настороженно, будто успокаивая нервную лошадь, поднимает вверх руки. Ложка - регулировочный жезл:

\- Тихо. Тише, Кили, поехали, пожалуйста, сейчас отъедем подальше и разберемся. Присядь, - кивает на пассажирское кресло рядом с водителем. В ответ ему - короткое фыркание через нос. Нет, два Кили в одной машине - это будет круто.

Тот обиженно сопит и давит на газ. Преувеличенно внимательно начинает смотреть на дорогу. Несколько минут едут молча. Девушка отрешенно смотрит в окно, покусывая нижнюю губу и наматывая на палец кончик рыжей косы. Сидит боком, неловко, будто на минутку присела, еще не решив, стоит ли иметь дело с такими типами.

Отдышавшись от неожиданности и пытаясь сообразить, где он в последний раз видел свои штаны, Фили заходит на второй круг:

\- Меня Фили зовут. А тот надувшийся красавчик - это Кили. А тебя как? Ты ехала на том байке? С тобой все в порядке?

\- Тау. Нет, блин, на самолете летела, - огрызается она. – Ты, наверное, пятнадцатый капитан очевидность за сегодня, - и, встав в узком проходе между креслами, стягивает куртку. – Ну и пекло тут у вас, - огорченно рассматривает содранную до пластика черную кожу. Кожаные штаны с встроенной защитой тоже изодраны так, будто она скатилась с гигантской терки. Ну, так, видимо, и было. Под косухой у нее черная майка на бретельках с просто потрясающим декольте. Настолько, что Фили приходится сглотнуть. - Вы чего забыли в этой дыре?

Фили пожимает плечами. Переворачивается на диване, облокачивается одновременно на спинку и поручень, принимая выверенную за эти дни удобную позу.

\- Да ничего. Насквозь проскочили, на заправку только заехали. Пить хочешь? - продолжая демонстрировать дружелюбие, тянет на себя дверцу малюсенького холодильника, все внутреннее пространство которого давным-давно оккупировано разномастными банками, пришедшими на смену съеденным еще в первый день домашним припасам от миссис Келлан. - Что будешь - пиво или колу?

\- А мне ты ничего предложить не хочешь? - Кили, отметив и предложенное к обозрению декольте, и ответное заботливое радушие, вскидывает бровь и смотрит в зеркало.

Длинные зеленые глаза внимательно, но недолго изучают Кили. Тау запихивает косуху между сиденьем и дверью и поглубже ввинчивается в кресло, пока Фили красноречиво пожимает зеркалу плечами:

\- Покрепче ничего нет? Давай пиво, - садится вполоборота, беззастенчиво наблюдая вынужденную позу на диване. От ее руки, в черепах и кольцах, на подголовнике водительского кресла пахнет маслом и кожей. – Какая у тебя девочка капризная! - и, вскрыв пивную банку, продолжает, широко улыбаясь водителю. - Во Фриско?

Кили вспыхивает, на секунду теряя дар речи. Хмурится, упуская драгоценные мгновенья, силясь придумать, как укусить в ответ побольнее. Не найдя ничего подходящего, сердито шипит:

\- Я тебе не девочка... Будешь и дальше выделываться - можешь другую компанию себе поискать.

Усмехнувшись, девушка в несколько глотков выпивает банку и вновь оборачивается к Фили:

\- Есть еще?

Тот молча подает ей следующую. Кажется, воздух вокруг них густеет от скопившегося электричества. Сделав пару глотков, и воткнув банку в держатель, она вдруг решает сменить гнев на милость и мгновенно гасит ею же созданное напряжение, улыбнувшись обоим уже совсем по-другому:

\- Ладно, парни, проехали. У меня что-то с утра сегодня день не задался. Ноготь сломала в мотеле об этот долбанный кран, - она с досадой глянула на свою правую руку. - Потом ключи искала чуть ли не час по всему номеру. Ну, а когда этот мудак на пикапе из-за трака как ошпаренный вылетел на встречку, я уж решила - все, приехали. Ничего, обошлось - удачно убралась. Мотор жалко – сил нет! Такой кастом сладкий был… - трет виски и злится, видно. – Да чего я вам-то говорю!...

\- А где твои цвета? Легавые затрахали? – сочувствует Фили, пихая ей колу с трубочкой для водителя.

\- Да я сразу жилет сняла, чтоб не цеплялись. Зануды грешные. Хоть бы еще слюни подбирали, - поправив трубочку, сует Кили банку в губы.

\- Ну-у-у... это было нелегко, - непонятно к чему говорит Фили, оперируя под одеялом со штанами. – А, может, ты из-за ствола нервничала?

Он весь сосредоточен на одежде, а вот Кили боковым зрением отсекает переоценивающий их хваткий взгляд, но обольстительное мурлыкание старается по-прежнему звучать надменно-расслаблено:

\- О, да вы, оказывается, не такие уж сладкие! Меня другие стволы волнуют. Не ссыте, он легальный. Мать честная, что это у тебя за щупальца терминатора?!

\- Кэп? – ехидно вставляет Кили. – Наверное, у него болит нога?

\- Ладно, мимо моей культи поехали - тебе-то куда? – прерывает их Фили, перекладывая скопившийся за поездку мусор в поисках начатой пачки.

\- Туда же. Я на кастом-фест ездила, в Солт-Лейк-Сити. Ты не похож на однопроцентника, но так складно поешь! Чем на масло к хлебу зарабатываешь? – Тау допивает свое второе пиво и встает. – Дай-ка я лягу – башкой пришла все-таки здорово, даром, что в шлеме.

\- Да примерно тем же, что и однопроцентники. Работаю с Перу, - почти квадратные темные глаза смотрят из зеркала.   
Фили опирается на кресло и пропускает даму в салон. Коридор получается узкий и, проходя, дама скользит по его телу самым беззастенчивым образом.

\- Ого, какой ты крепкий, парень!

\- Эй, полегче! – Кили дергает рулем в сторону, чтоб хоть так отвалила эта рыжая сука.

\- Во-во, - под нос бормочет Фили, красный по плечи, пробираясь к бардачку у пассажирского сидения.

\- Я бы еще за него подержалась. Такой тру мужик, устоять невозможно – ноги подгибаются, - смеется и падает на диван, зараза. – Курточку передай, супермен. А так никогда и не скажешь, что барыга – культурный такой, вежливый.

\- Его бы самого кто сейчас подержал – а то ляпнется в обморок. От счастья, - негодующе бормочет Кили, топая по педали газа.  
Фили выдергивает косуху из-за сидения – точняк, весит она трижды более, чем пустая:

\- Ты только перед носом ничем не маши – у нас ни денег, ни товара с собой. Кстати – о цветах – ты какие носишь?

\- Крылья Эм Си, Фриско, глава чаптера. Это женский клуб, - свернула кожу аккуратной трубочкой – под голову, все отработано. Фили присвистнул:

\- Хорошее знакомство нам обломилось.

\- Вот я и говорю – не стесняйся прилечь рядышком, если устанешь, пользуйся, мучачо, - она прикрывает глаза, но тут же, повозившись, вытаскивает из-под себя две пивные крышки и зажигалку. – Ну вы и свиньи, как жить так можно, а! – скидывает мусор на пол и затихает на боку.

Чтобы дать ей заснуть, или притвориться – молчат. Фили, на здоровом колене, через проход, тянется к темным волосам, свернувшимся на шее в колечки. Не отрываясь от дороги, Кили обижено дергает головой. И еще раз, спихивая настойчивую руку, в придачу мечет злющий подтверждающий взгляд. Но намозоленные пальцы перебирают волосы в воздухе, откуда их не стряхнешь.

\- Отвали.

Фили низко наклоняется к настороженному уху:

\- Не так. Надо – «отвали, козел!», - и, оттолкнувшись от кресла, уходит курить в туалет – там открывается окно и дым не летает по салону.

Девичья рука засунута глубоко в косуху, но лицо у нее, как у непритворно и глубоко спящих – безмятежное, расслабленное. Надо же! Вокруг миллиарды обычных, нормальных людей, и только к ним липнет тот самый один процент, кому закон не писан. Что бы им мешало сейчас необременительно кокетничать с ней, слегка смущающейся, вдвоем нести  гендерный хардкор и планировать что-то вроде каникул на серфе? А? Облегченный вариант жизни – как у Кили в голове, не надо ничего объяснять. А тут – приходится, иначе можно свихнутся. Пусть неверные, но хоть сколько-нибудь логичные объяснения - это как двигаться слепому на ощупь, во тьме и недоумении. Как с костылями (заел этот рефрен) – с самого начала непонятно, что требуется, как с ними управляться вообще, реакции какие нужны?

Караулить ее? Наоборот – обобрать и выкинуть?

Когда он не полицейский, не защелкивает наручники, ствол из потайной кобуры в куртке не тянет – тогда что? Где условия? Нельзя же самому устанавливать правила игры, пока не понял ее цели. И вообще – надо ли, будешь играть?

Фили смотрит на себя в небольшое замурзанное зеркало. Не менее внимательно, чем обычно – в зеркало заднего вида, на водителя. Такой же чувак отражается – вроде и близкий, но совсем другой. Не он сам. Щурится – на морщинки вокруг глаз, мексиканскую бороду, по периметру обросшую более деликатной щетинкой.

То ли еще будет, если сейчас отказаться. Уехать к Торину, например, в Чикаго. В Торонто к красно-кирпичной идиллии. Осесть, работать продавцом оружия в магазине. Совершенно перестать узнавать типа в зеркале напротив.

По обе стороны аккуратненькой дороги, немного в отдалении, инфернально пылят грузовики, внезапно появляясь из пыльного моря и обратно ныряя – словно там дыра в ад провалилась, и пар из кипящих котлов пошел наверх – отравляет живых унынием, прежде всего.

За окном холодно, Фили вглядывается в лишь слегка взбодренный солнцем пейзаж: как пятна плесени на хлебе разливаются участки невзрачных цветущих кустарников, блеклых, несмелых. На отрогах холмов – недружные деревца поодиночке, растут как клочьями, и жидко покрыты белыми цветочками.

Закрывает амбразуру для общения с природой. И еще раз - к отражению. Это ведь интересно: оно внешнее. Что на самом деле представляет из себя брутальный мужик – вся эта круговерть и люди вокруг, которые бликуют – не надо даже трудится разглядеть себя на лицах и в глазах. Может статься, с этим новым бородатым перцем даже он не знаком. А где же тогда, спрашивается, он, собственно?

Фили захлопывает дверь в санузел и прислоняется к задней стенке: даже лежать уже тяжко, тело за много дней само, без принуждения, требует нагрузки. Тау спит, у ее лица на простыне мокрый кружок слюны. Кили непрерывно обращается к зеркалу, как к оракулу – нет-нет, да взглядывает в конец салона. Будто ревнует.

С дивана не доносится ни звука.

«Взять бы сейчас, да вышвырнуть обоих на дорогу. И уехать спокойно. Чтобы не смотреть в зеркало каждые две минуты», - Кили покусал губы, повертел головой по сторонам и снова посмотрел вглубь салона.

\- Останови где-нибудь, отлить надо, - и, уже выбираясь из боковой двери. – Пожрать бы неплохо, там впереди одни горы, да какая-то Кеноша, штат Висконсин посередине (*в штатах так называется Мухосранск), но до нее пилить прилично.  
На обочине, в груде притаившегося под зимней грязью мусора – лысые прутики кустов, паразитирующих на дорожной ливневке.

Словно ничего не произошло.

\- Дай обопрусь.

Ну ладно.

Только тут широкая, короткая ладонь за рубашку притянула ближе, Кили споткнулся о костыль, рыжая борода с разбегу несильно уколола ухо:

\- Молчи, что я бывший коп, обоих прирежут, - нос на секунду ткнулся вслед за бородой, мазнул по шее вниз, и Фили, мягко оттолкнув его обратно, отвернулся к оврагу, развязывая веревки.

\- Причем скорее даже не она, а по наводке, - уже вполне будничным тоном на нормальной громкости. Кили смотрел на него во все глаза.

Черт. Он ведь так просто позвал его помочь. Это надо спланировать. Уметь. Делать много раз. Он бы сам ни за что не додумался. Маленькое конспиративное соло.

\- Давай потом, - тяжко навалившись на костыли, Фили, не дожидаясь, медленно проковылял к кэмперу. Вместо логически просящейся злости вслед огромной напряженной спине по позвоночнику пробежал холодящий разряд тревоги.

\- Ты что-то молчишь, - как будто повествовательно.

\- Ох блин, у меня даже уши болят после вчерашнего, - через пять минут, поеживаясь.

Оба покосились на диван, Фили – постукивая фильтром о ноготь.

Вроде он недоговаривает, это обидно, но и неспокойно отчего-то. Никак не решить - что выбрать – Кили хмурится, морщится, собирает на лбу продольные морщинки. Ну почему так непросто? Не станешь же по накатанной громоздить одна на другую банальные отговорки, лепить какие-то расхожие фразочки, тем более затевать пошлую ссору. Как-то не идет. С Фили не выходит. Скучная, привычная ритуальная игра его не задевает.

Это как вспышка озаряет мозги на секундочку, вот он Эйнштейн и за фалду поймал догадку – почему, но она миновала, и все снова плоское.

Реки, на картах выглядевшие извилистыми варикозными венами зеленого цвета, превращались в непроглядные заросли в низинах по левую руку. По правую – холмы, пустыня, предгорья не скрашенные ничем. Даже без разнообразия в виде каркасных сараев – хоть поругать, что ли.

В резервации - маленькой, занесенной пылью, со множеством необитаемых домов - набрали полный холодильник сомнительной жратвы. Как она оказалась в местном царстве сельского хозяйства и натурального обмена?

\- Наконец-то, - бурчит водитель. К его руке прилипло буррито с курицей в клею. И бесит. Не стряхивается.

\- Ну ты и здорова спать!

Потерла лоб, отодвинулась с обслюнявленного пятна, потягиваясь вкусно, широко.

Фили оторвал буррито с пальцев, перебрался на диван, взял треугольное яркое лицо шершавыми пальцами, выпрямил.

\- Мммм? – с поднятой рыжеватой бровью. – Поцелуй?

\- Да щас! – возмущение за рулем.

\- Сотрясение мозга? – спокойно уточняет Фили, держит за скулы уверенно и разглядывает зеленые глаза.

\- Ты что, врач? – усмехается нахально, откидывает распушившуюся косу за спину, не высвобождаясь.

\- Нет, - отпускает, все еще не сводя пристального взгляда. – Но я долго боксом занимался. Нас учили. Тебя не рвало после аварии?

Тау хохочет:

\- Романтика!

\- Ну ясное дело, у вас только поцелуи на уме, у девчонок! – Кили не может сдержаться – ох зря!

\- То есть, ты не против, если я его поцелую, как девочка, - но спускает ноги на пол и, бережно обогнув ногу, проходит вперед, на пассажирское. Беззаботно распихивает ногами вон с дороги попадавший мусор.

Не только Кили, но всем уже кажется, что дорога эта бесконечна. Они так и поедут день за днем, а океан будет ежедневно убегать миль на шестьсот дальше.

Унылая – сил нет. Только река Гумбольт, то пропадающая в сухом русле, то отчаянно юлящая в плоском ущелье, перебегая с одной стороны трассы на другую, развлекает их немножко. Но скоро, особенно скоро в горах – сумерки. В долины и каньоны ложатся тени, речка пропадает бесследно, то и дело с разных сторон их обступают огромные пики, заснеженные по верхушкам. Там, высоко, еще играет солнце, и даже не думает опускаться за горизонт, а на дороге уже ночь, подкрадывается снизу.

\- Ну и конструкция! – Тау возит заспиртованным тампоном по стальной спице – где неудобно до нее тянуться. Да и не видно. Фили вздыхает – что вы знаете о надоевшем…

В Ловлоке, после огромадной пробки из-за археологических изысканий на трассе, Кили сдается. Они забиваются на километр вбок по тоненькой ленточке робкой деревенской дороги и куда-то в карман, реалистически ожидая обнаружить себя завтра в центре города перед капитолием.

Все в ступоре, дорога отупляет, сколько не расспрашивай интересного про житье в западной столице. Тау – настоящий информационный монстр, но язык у нее заплетается, все дружно зевают и, вяло перебрасываясь колкостями, устраиваются на ночлег – леди сверху, на полке над водительским креслом, откуда она возмущенно скидывает пару носок, презервативы россыпью, заначенную шоколадку, и – Кили успевает спасти – металлоискатель.

Свернувшись в темноте на диване, Кили приваливается к теплому боку, прижимает к себе руки, как в коконе. Фили нашел его губы – устало, задумчиво.

\- Давай?

\- Ты с ума сошел – разбудим.

\- Мы тихонько.

\- Ты тихонько?! Нет уж.

Кили отстраняется, обиженный, чтобы тут же заползти на грудь, как змея.

\- Какие техасские прерии, кто, блядь, мне это обещал? – шепчет Фили ему в макушку.

Они оба через секунду начинают хихикать, вспоминая все ночи славного путешествия.

\- Зато незабываемо.

\- Завтра приедем уже, - бормочет Фили, его плохая нога дергается в сонной судороге.

На следующее утро, замерзнув еще до рассвета, с недоумением упираются в скальную стену на месте своей ночевки – против обыкновения заехали в тупик.

На дороге - тщетные попытки вырастить что-то в полупустыне – слегка зачахшие кукурузные круги, на которых, от отчаяния, успел попастись скот. Выглядит инопланетно, особенно деловитые трактора на веревочке, трудолюбиво пашущие камневатую почву.

\- Ешьте там, где больше всего траков припарковано. Уж дальнобойщики-то где попало не станут останавливаться, они уже все перепробовали на этой дороге, - когда идут умываться да завтракать.

Кусок зеленых уже полей со всякой всячиной – и, даже через кондиционер, в воздухе появляется влага, и другой запах – пряный, будто ветер уже доносит до них океан.

Справа здание тюрьмы, вроде таможенного склада – Тау столько всего рассказывает про внутренние распорядки!

Вокруг множество всего, по обеим сторонам трассы – то сельские дома, то плотная застройка городов. Уже пахнет концом путешествия, немного грустно и жаль вчерашней абсолютной пустыни. Не заезжая за историей, минуют Сакраменто, Окленд, бесчисленные пригороды. Внимательно вслушиваются в Тау, не в духе с утра, чуть помятую. Через длинные Золотые Ворота, сделав крюк, по примете, въезжают во Фриско, неожиданно чувствуя себя, как африканские иммигранты в Лондоне.


	23. Chapter 23

Фили колупает ржавчину с колец на ноге. Металл в этом влажно-душном воздухе на глазах покрывается рыжими пятнами, будто мох растет. Ерзает задом по длинной доске – она и джинсовая куртка на белоснежной овчине «прощайте девяностые» спасают от ветра теплого, но резкого. Скоро выйдет солнце, Фили сидит лицом к океану и ждет его – первых лучей в туманной дали, будто перед ним не океан, а равнина без края, и не туман, принесенный порывистым ветром, а испаряется роса, все блестит, каждая крупиночка сверкает, песок золотеет из серого, ночные тени укорачиваются – до тех пор, пока нежное утро не превращается в вульгарный кипящий день.

Кили, взъерошенный и сонный, заторможено посидел с ним в предрассветных сумерках, привалившись к теплой куртке.

Продрогнув, побрел, поправляя лямку металлоискателя, на свету, позванивая полными карманами мелочи – наверняка принесет кофе из автомата, и есть к этому моменту будет хотеться так!..

Норману вечно некогда, вечно пробегает мимо. Похож на хорька – с небольшими бегающими глазками и полным ртом мелких острых зубов – словно там их двойной комплект, как у акулы.

Еще в первую встречу широко махнул рукой, показывая комнату, словно желая представить все удобства. Махать было не обязательно. Из удобств – только две колченогих кровати.

– Мы для мексов наших делали, придется вам рано вставать, да-да, – Норман любит эти повторения: типа-типа, ну-ну, ладно-ладно, и это делает его немножко старомодным. Но только как бы. Норман обычно морщится, трет свои многочисленные веснушки и достает все, что угодно. Ну, не то, чтобы Фили сомневался в О’Ниле, но...

– Нужно два ствола. Травматика и нормальный.

Норман умывается как кот – рукавом:

– Ну купи.

– Нет, Норман, мне нужен ствол с липовыми документами, абсолютно чистый.

– Ладно.

Занятый, как он есть – от утра и до утра, но послезавтра приносит две аккуратно обмотанные крепежными ремнями наплечные кобуры.

– Норман, нужен килограмм кокса, самого лучшего, по самой низкой цене.

– Килограмм?!

– Да, Норман, как можно быстрее.

Фили закладывает неделю, но пакет, как белый кирпич, у него на столе назавтра – поспешно прячет, пока льется в сортире вода.   
Одно плохо – туда-сюда приходится карабкаться по крутым ступенькам, да в несусветную рань.

Однажды они попробовали остаться – визг циркулярки, вопли сверлильного станка и, главное, пытающийся переорать это все испанский немедленно спихнули их, полуодетых, вниз.

– Кили, мне нужно двадцать тысяч. На две недели.

– Бери на сколько тебе...

– ...я сказал – на две недели!

Норман спешит мимо них в мастерскую.

Фили, извиняясь, гладит длинную спину, перевитую мышцами – протяжно, сильно прижимая ладонь.

\- Что это? – недоумевает Норман в темном углу, ощупывая газетный прямоугольник – он меньше кирпича. – Деньги за кокс? Ты с ума сошел – это же служебный.

Фили молча запихивает бабло в руки. Это, конечно, подстава, и Норману должно здорово влететь.

Клиентов нет. Чтобы наработать базу, барыге нужно потратить от одного до пяти лет. Фили нужно раскрутить все через месяц. Два. Больше он не выдержит.

Поэтому он бездумно регистрируется и набивает профили. Солнце греет голые колени, печет синие затоптанные кроксы, поджаривает золотистые джунгли на макушке – он вчера опять побрил вокруг, и теперь джунгли – посреди газона. Булькает переписка в вотсапе. Фили недовольно кряхтит и с завистью отвлекается на рассветный рейд серферов – маленькие черные фигурки в последних зимних волнах северной Калифорнии.

Вздрагивает, как только сзади неожиданно к куртке, в которой жарковато, прислоняется колено – вот это скверно, вот это промах!

– Тау! Ты как?..

\- У тебя маяк включен, – пропевает она, заходя спереди – в потрясающе крышесносном красном купальнике. Хорошо, что Кили далеко – он бы обосновано ревновал. Наклоняется, ловит свою длинную рыжую прядь у его лица, и, усмехнувшись – покраснел, это так мило! – забирает мобильный, садится с ногами на ту же доску.

– Не нравятся мне ваши мексиканцы. Но однокомнатная хатка в центре стоит пять тыщ в месяц – я чуть с ума не сошла! – не глядя, копается в телефоне, размахивает по экрану всеми пальцами. Фили только и остается, что на нее смотреть.

– Тау.

– Ммм. А?

– Тебе очень идет. Ты просто прекрасная!

Она отрывается от экрана – ну на секунду – и зелено взглядывает – будто ряска всколыхнулась в пруду. Уголок точеных губ приподнимается недоверчиво.

– Это скоропостижное ухаживание.

Фили откидывается назад, на руки, наблюдая, как электронный спрут душит человека. Он улыбается мечтательной, блаженной улыбкой, такой мягкой:

– Ты первая, кому я сделаю такое предложение.

Тау на секунду опускает мобильный в район своей лодыжки. Абсолютно серьезна, пауза затягивается:

– Но не сейчас.

– Да. И вообще ли смогу, – глаза счастливо затуманены.

Тау тоже со вздохом смотрит вдоль пляжа, по ямкам от металлоискателя, но, бросив глупости, ныряет обратно, и, уже через несколько секунд, прерывает сегодняшние сентиментальные бредни возгласом: «Что это?»

Фили мельком заглядывает:

– Аккаунт в хорнете, – вроде и покраснеть больше уже невозможно, ан нет! – Вот как раз – смотри.

– То есть, ты заманиваешь их на потрахаться, а потом впариваешь кокс?! Да ты профессиональная динамо-машина, – хохочет, откинув голову. – Бедные ублюдки, так им и надо! Но я запомню…

Снова мобильник в ее руках:

– Тут поправлю. Так, – щелкает по экрану, краткая, неубедительная борьба. – Ну попробуй, щас к тебе просто толпами повалят, или я плохо знаю мужиков.

Фили получает мобильный и уставляется туда в ступоре:

– Да это вранье!

– Блин, ты кокос продаешь, а не пончо на базаре. Те продавать надо или трахаться? – раздраженно отряхивает песок с длинных ног, и, плавно переставляя их одну за другой, исчезает вдоль пляжа туда, где растворился Кили. Да они сговорились!


	24. Chapter 24

Звонок на рабочий телефон. Десять вечера. День будний. Номер не определен.

Торин отставил баккарди и немного отвернулся от эстрады, надеясь на недолгий перерыв – живой джаз здесь был прекрасен.  
Замогильный хриплый бас из трубки незнаком:

\- Оукеншильд? Торин?

Какой-то явный европейский акцент. Знакомый.

\- Да? – отозвался тихо, нелюбезно.

\- Выйди-ка на хер оттуда, ювелир, на пару минут – себя не слышно.

В первый момент Торину показалось, что он ослышался. Даже успел включить привычно-вежливое "Простите?" – уже понимая, что зря.

Быстро поднялся, сдержанно извинившись перед партнерами: унылым евреем-ашкенази с влажно поблескивающими в темноте зала скорбными глазами, явно притомившимся от всего этого джаза, и его спутницей – рослой голландкой с широченными плечами и зубами породистой лошади.

Обронив в трубку "Минуту...", вышел в пустынный холл.

– Я слушаю. Кто говорит?

– Несущественно. А теперь трубку к уху приложи без зазора. У тебя две минуты, чтобы меня правильно понять, чувак. Начнем, пожалуй, с миллиона. Там у тебя на почте, кроме промо-ролика, висит номерок. Переводишь деньги – как хочешь, проблемы твои – до полуночи. Можешь привезти налом, камнями, золотом, да хоть говном мамонта! – миллион американских баксов. Сейчас у тебя в сейфе как раз. Надумаешь в мешочке – я тебя все равно буду встречать около твоей уютной хатки с видом на залив. Племянник, кстати, у тебя полный отморозок, но дружок его фору даст сто очков. Копам можешь не звонить, если не хочешь людных похорон. Я б пока решил наедине. Есть чё спизднуть по существу? – в трубке, на заднем фоне, что-то хлюпало и плямкало. Похоже, вода.  
Торин ослабил галстук и, прислонившись к мраморной колонне, рассеянно посмотрел в темноту за окном.

«Да что ж такое-то... И откуда вы только беретесь... Еще один грамотный долбоеб погуглил в интернете про "Аркенстон Инкорпорейтед". Или буклетик из музея при фабрике перед сном полистал? Шел бы ты, мудила грешный, пока у меня настроение не испортилось.»

– Ну чё замер, тебе голову племянника сфотать? Ты скажи, во Фриско позвонить – как поссать, бойцы там рядом. Тока, блядь, отдельно от тела получится. Хорош ломаться, чай, не на кастинге – я ж не прошу у тебя весь сейф, на три лимона семьсот сорок, так, кажется, обносить. Ну пока. А там, глядишь, твоя технологиня занедужит, Джанни Ливай, – стальные ноты в басу зазвенели яснее, хорошо представлялось, как его носитель, полуприкрыв глаза, читает на обратной стороне век по памяти. – 37 лет, белая, уроженка ЮАР, отец – советник военного министра в восемьдесят четвертом, при апартеиде, гражданство получено при очень странных, сука, обстоятельствах, при открытом деле за нелегальную трудовую деятельность. Все, блядь, достаточно, мудак? Две минуты прошли.

Незнакомец отключился. Торин принялся листать вечерние входящие, раздражаясь попутно, почему до сих пор не улажено это ерундовое дело с миграционной службой. Всем уже заплачено, бумаги давно в порядке – сколько можно тянуть?! Не хватало еще проблем с получением русской визы для Джанни. Выставка в Москве в июне, неужели до сих пор в каждую мелочь нужно вникать самому?

Перебрав все незнакомые адреса, пару раз ткнув наугад не туда, куда надо, наконец, нашел нужное письмо. Скривившись, смотрел, как в сумраке малюсенькой комнаты, на узких топчанах лежали двое. Лиц видно не было, но вот один из них заворочался и встал. Заметно хромая, подошел к столу, нащупал в напластованиях всякого хлама телефон и вышел из комнаты, попутно сдернув одеяло на пол. Второй минуту не шевелился, лежал уткнувшись в подушку. Затем повернулся лицом к камере, откинул с лица темные волосы и, не открывая глаз, принялся шарить вокруг в поисках исчезнувшего тепла.

"Вот распиздяи какие... оба. Ничего себе – развели гадюшник..."

Картинка сменилась. На экране замелькали какие-то мотоциклы, бородатые рожи в темных очках, татуированные от плеч до запястий руки. Колонна не спеша двигалась по всей ширине дороги. Ролик был утомительно-длинным, Торин уже совсем было собрался отключиться, как вдруг на экране возникло нечто, что заставило его стиснуть телефон и выматериться.

Это была запись с одной из камер в его хранилище. Пустом, слава Богу. Однообразно поблескивали стальные двери сейфов, в дежурном режиме мигали лампочки на пульте охраны, подтверждая целостность защитного контура. Все было как всегда. Спокойно и надежно. Не считая того факта, что смотрел он на свои сейфы не на мониторе в дежурке, а в каком-то сраном видео из какого-то сраного письма, присланного каким-то сраным мудаком, вот так запросто попросившем его отбашлять миллион за свое умение совать нос в чужие дела.

Он выключил запись и застыл, ожидая звонка.

Телефон зазвонил буквально через несколько секунд.

С ходу, не давая сказать не слова, Торин отчеканил в трубку:

– И что мне теперь с твоего кина? Про увлечения своего племянника я и без тебя знаю, а вот монтажер ты хуевый – мотоциклы эти на хрена сюда приплел? Что до записи из хранилища... ну врезался в линию где-то, так это еще ни о чем не говорит. Завтра же... нет, сейчас ремонтники займутся поиском утечки и...

– Господи, как же я устал-то от всех вас, надменных тупорылых идиотов, – скучающе произнес собеседник, зевнул и продолжил совсем другим тоном. – Ты что, плохо понял с первого раза? А я ведь повторять не люблю...

– Иди ты... Только позвони еще, мразь, – Торин стиснул кнопку отбоя изо всех сил вдавливая внутрь электронные мозги, чудом удерживая размашистое движение телефоном в стену. Вот чтобы так нагло!

Вечер был безнадежно залит кипящим оловом злости, со смрадным послевкусием какой-то важной потерянной детали.

Извинившись перед покоробленными партнерами, еще на несколько минут вышел на огромную застекленную веранду, нависавшую над живописно зеленящимся обрывом, рубленными движениями отсекая фразы начальнику безопасности, потом рычал – руководителю бостонского департамента полиции, удачно знакомому по яхт-клубу.

Полицейский обманчиво деловит, Валентин – против обыкновения молчаливо раздосадован. Мельничный жернов медленно стронулся. Вскоре его гигантское каменное лицо разгладит все морщины на покое и благополучии, сомнений в этом нет.  
Отделавшись от осоловелых после музыки партнеров незначительной порцией салонного разговора, обустроив их отбытие ко всеобщему облегчению в город, Торин просунул палец под галстук и сомнением покосился на баккарди. Как же не вовремя он отпустил шофера. Лишний свидетель в такой ситуации... стоп! Это вообще о чем?!

В холодной ярости соблюдая правила дорожного движения, выжимая из прокатной машины жалкий дозволенный максимум, мечтал добраться до домашнего бара и горла своих исполнительных сотрудников. В машине же, несколькими рваными движениями сдернул с шеи галстук, как обвившуюся змею и, растирая начавшую расти щетину, перещелкивал – одного за другим, а если не случайности – мотивы, цель?

Дом чернел непроглядно в середине весенней почти ночи. Вдоль по улице тепло и уютно горели неяркие фонари, заливая все мягким домашним светом.

Вздохнув, уже немного расслабившись, Торин открыл медленно низкую кованую калитку, глядя вверх – на Лебедя, яркого, как инкрустация бриллиантами, и пока она заедала обратно, услышал из-под заборчика слева все тот же ультрафиолетовый бас огромного байкера, лежавшего вдоль здоровенного чоппера, припаркованного в самой тени так, что лица не разобрать:

– Полночь прошла, ставки растут, полтора на хуй хреновых миллиона уже. Да, в Чикаго в твоем офисе что-то неладно, ты б позвонил, упырь, – утробно хмыкнул, потянулся и скинул ноги с сидения, сел, все еще опираясь на бензобак.

Ты долго еще будешь ломаться? – незнакомец лениво посмотрел на Торина и, потянувшись за графином, вылил остаток виски в свой стакан. Вновь залег на диван, водрузив на жалобно скрипнувший антикварный столик грязные сапожищи.

– Потерпишь. Мне надо позвонить, – Торин взглянул на глубокие царапины, оставленные на полированном орехе, и встал.

– Что, с первого раза плохо дошло? Может, новости тогда посмотрим? Для ночного выпуска наверняка уже сварганили сюжет.

Не ответив, Торин пошел к выходу, в самых дверях услышав брошенное в спину очередное оскорбительное:

– И прихвати еще флакон, где ты их там держишь. Отличное пойло, надо будет парочку с собой загрузить.

Медленно шагая по коридору, Торин набрал номер своего советника по особым вопросам. Алекс не участвовал в подготовке контрактов и проверке чистоты сделок. Зато когда дело касалось сбора информации и принятия оптимальных решений, что делать с тем, кого и чего эта информация касалась – тут ему не было равных.

– Добрый вечер. Извини, что разбудил, – дежурная, ни к чему не обязывающая скороговорка. – Ты в Чикаго сейчас? Новости видел? Нет? Почему? Тогда слушай и одновременно смотри. Где-то с час назад было нападение на офис. Да, мне звонил Валентин. Там сейчас полный разгром. Нет, в хранилище не попали. Что? Я не знаю, кто это был! – наконец-то можно выплеснуть судорогой сводящую горло злобу. – Это ты мне должен сказать, понял? Какие-то байкеры, хер их разберешь. А один из этих упырей сейчас сидит у меня в гостиной и требует полтора миллиона баксов за то, чтобы наше с ним знакомство только этим и ограничилось. Так что быстро вынимай свою задницу из постели, и чтобы через десять минут у меня был полный отчет, кто это был. Что хочешь делай. Все, я жду.

Дав отбой, машинально продолжал двигаться вперед. Прошел сквозь столовую, двери в которую были распахнуты настежь, остановился у темного стекла. Невидящими глазами уставился в угольную темноту за окном.

"А вот хер тебе. Посмотрим, что ты сейчас запоешь", – Торин мрачно усмехнулся и, вынув из буфета бутылку скотча, вышел из столовой. Вместо того, чтобы вернуться назад, вошел в кабинет и принялся сосредоточенно изучать содержимое многочисленных ящичков пузатого бюро. Найдя, что искал, сунул в карман и двинулся обратно в гостиную.

Бритая голова тускло отблескивала в свете торшера – самозваный гость задумчиво чесал ломанную-переломанную переносицу стволом полицейской беретты. Левша? Бесцельно кружил по погасшему экрану смартфона.

– Ох, он тебе сейчас расскажет! Уже, кстати, два миллиона. Сказал же – не звони, ночь на дворе, не тревожь людей. Нет, блядь, скотина тупорылая, – то ли усмешки больше, то ли угрозы. – Наливай стакан. Налил? Теперь пей, не ссы, не заразно, – указательный палец на курке, точно левша.

– Я смотрю – ты по мелочи не пачкаешься, – Торин взял протянутый стакан и сел в кресло напротив. – Парня моего только сюда не впутывай. Без него разберемся. И убери свою пушку, а то гляди – не удержишься. Ты, похоже, не столько за баблом сюда пришел, сколько за впечатлениями. Что, нравится? – он медленно обвел взглядом гостиную, затем отпил из стакана и поставил его на стол. – Тоже так хочешь?

– О, встрепенулся! Не, я чё-та не готов в таких хоромах жить, пока мой племянник жопой торгует, я по старинке, – помахал, как дирижерской палочкой, вороненым пистолетом. – План такой – будешь депозитом. На твоего простодушного мудачка у меня большие планы. Не облажается – закончим с тобой все разговоры на двух лямах, начнет лажать – уж блядь прости – обдеру вчистую. Учти, о моих планах он пока не в курсе, и не дай бог ему это узнать от тебя. Не то, чтобы это охуевательно важно... – бормотнул в бороду, дальнозорко прищуриваясь на слабо светящийся экран. – Допивай, тару не задерживай.

Торин ухмыльнулся и, глядя поверх стеклянного края на не спускавшего с него глаз чужака, медленно допил виски. На камине мелодично прозвенели часы. Мельком взглянув на них – четверть второго – поставил стакан на стол. Положил на колени стоявший возле кресла кожаный портфель – скучный, даже старомодный, слегка потертый ровно там и так, как было задумано итальянским мастером, чей отец и дед тачали точно такие, никуда не торопясь, последние восемьдесят лет в своей маленькой мастерской под Миланом – вынул из него какие-то бумаги и большую серебристую папку. Открыв, принялся задумчиво пролистывать содержимое, иногда задерживая взгляд на отдельных листах.

Пауза затягивалась. Байкер ждал, опустив беретту на колени. Наконец, не выдержал, нетерпеливо дернулся вперед:

– Ну что зачитался-то? Давай уже, шевелись, пока я добрый. Ты мне сегодня весь вечер и так изговнял. Такие были планы...

Не ответив, Торин выдернул из папки какой-то журнал и кинул его на стол.

– Вот. Это каталог гонконгской выставки. Открытие через три дня. Основной груз уже там. Здесь только образцы. Тысяч на семьсот, не больше. Выбирай.

– Семьсот? – разочарованно протянул тот, небрежно помахав каталогом. – Чего ж так убого живешь-то?

– Я же сказал – это образцы, – Торин пожал плечами и вновь бросил взгляд на часы. – Остальное переведу завтра из бостонского филиала.

Незнакомец открыл каталог и принялся рассеянно перелистывать плотные негнущиеся листы. В центре каждого была большая фотография, представлявшая коллекцию камней либо отдельные камни. Словно гравюры в старинном альбоме, все они были заботливо прикрыты тончайшей рисовой бумагой, свидетельствовавшей, по мнению рекламного агентства, о не меньшей ценности изображенного содержимого. Задумчиво почесывая ноздрю большим пальцем с грязным обкусанным ногтем, он пару мгновений пялился на коллекцию роскошных шри-ланкийских сапфиров, затем медленно оторвал полупрозрачный лист, упаковал в него извлеченное из носа содержимое и, скатав в шарик, ловким щелчком запустил в китайскую фарфоровую вазу, стоявшую на полу возле окна. Бросил каталог на стол и сказал, пожимая плечами:

– Да по хер. Не будем мелочиться. Давай, волоки все. И никаких мне "завтра" чтобы. Щас ссыплешь свои карамельки в пакетик – и быстренько пиздуй в офис. Самой собой, я провожу.

Побледнев, Торин стиснул зубы, но промолчал. Встал и, чуть покачнувшись, двинулся к двери, бросив на ходу через плечо:

– Сейф в кабинете. Сейчас принесу.

– Да что ты, друг, зачем так напрягаться? – незнакомец по-волчьи ощерился и тоже поднялся. – Давай, я подсоблю чего, – и, ткнув Торина стволом между лопаток, затопал по коридору.

Набрав на маленьком настенном пульте якобы от кондиционера комбинацию цифр, Торин дождался, пока одна из резных деревянных панелей, украшавших простенок между книжными шкафами, отъехала вверх, и подошел к сейфу. Тот оказался довольно небольшим. На гладкой стальной поверхности выделялась небольшая пластина с овальным матовым окошком посередине.

– Ишь, мудрено все как тут у тебя. Пальчик-то и с собой можно принести, в случае чего, – по-прежнему упирая в спину ствол, незнакомец наблюдал через плечо Торина, как тот, на секунду замешкавшись, прикладывает к овалу большой палец правой руки. С первого раза попасть не удалось – рука заметно дрожала.

– Не поможет. Тут, помимо пальцев, еще мозги нужно иметь.

Против ожидания, сейф не открылся. С тихим гудением панель втянулась внутрь, явив спрятанную под собой совсем уж миниатюрную клавиатуру с цифрами и буквами. Раздался тихий щелчок, и на маленьком дисплее высветилась число "60". Начался обратный отсчет.

– Это, блядь, что еще за внезапная хуйня такая?! – незнакомец молниеносно заломил его руку и вдавил в сейф. – Ну-ка быстро убрал, слышь?

– Это? – прохрипел Торин, злобно улыбаясь и глядя через плечо в обалдевшую рожу. – Это таймер. Комбинацию на открытие можно ввести только с первого раза и в течение 60 секунд. Потом дом автоматически блокирует все внутренние двери и отверстия наружу свыше десяти сантиметров в диаметре, – он мотнул головой в сторону окна – вдоль всего наружного гранитного подоконника частым пунктиром шли выемки, куда уйдут стальные пики упавших сверху решеток. – Ну, и в полицию сообщит, само собой.  
– Ну, так открывай скорей, мудила! Чего замер-то?

– Руку выпусти.

Выругавшись еще раз, тот резко дернул Торина на себя. Не удержался – приложил на прощанье скулой об сейф, но руку выпустил. Потирая запястье, тот шагнул было вперед, но вдруг глухо охнул, покачнулся и, побагровев лицом, судорожно впиваясь ногтями в рубашку на груди, повалился куда-то вбок, увлекая за собой хрупкую мебельную чепуху, стоявшую рядом. Рухнув на пол, забился, разрывая ворот, захрипел покрытыми пеной губами:

– В машине... куртка... во внутреннем кар...

– Ах ты ж сссука! – прорвалось сквозь прокуренные зубы. – Двадцать семь, двадцать шесть, – тронул стволом беретты стекло в окне, тронул посильнее, с расчетом на вертикальное падение осколков. – Семнадцать, шестнадцать, – одной рукой подхватил чужой разрывающийся телефон, на другую намотал шиворот бледно-голубой шелковой рубашки. Мобильник – в зубы, второй кулак – за ремень; ахуеть кабан тяжелый, и рывком (сто десять от груди со стоном, поехали!) за борт. – Семь, шесть, – бодро вылезая в раму, подпихнул не долетевшие ноги, обратно даже оглядываться не стал – пальцы его на единственном стакане залапаны поверх, больше ничего не забыл. С интересом посмотрел на оживающий в остервенении дом. Ну, попытка ограбления, бывает.

Теперь времени побольше, но тоже не до хуя – через десять минут проснется салемская стража порядка, вспомнит обо всех сладких пожертвованиях в фонд пострадавших при исполнении, притащит сюда всю коллекцию подержанной полицейской техники.

В машине – только куртка.

Разговаривать с бесчувственным Торином приятнее – сговорчив и покладист:

– Ну и славно. Только хроника мне б щас и не хватало, – переворачивает на бок, сует в угол рта свою бандану. – Бля, ну все равно же обоссышься... – телефон звучит не переставая и, пробираясь по упругому газону до байка, он вырубает питание, отметив оставшиеся 5 минут – ну чё за на хер – только вроде сдал нормативы, расслабиться б и бухать, так нет, продолжение!

* * *

В темноте качает и пронизывающий ветер. Он замораживает ноги под тонкими штанинами и рычит. Это мотор? Мозг не готов справляться с определением тела в пространстве, и самого тела тоже. Оно как-то странно наклоняется на бок, и пытаясь подставить руку, он не может оторвать ее от другой. Открытые глаза – это вал тошноты. Тело наклоняется в другую сторону и в сознании снова перерыв неопределенной длины.

Теперь начало – это рывок назад, откидывает голову на макаронной шее, и все туловище.

Стоит только, замерев, чуть прийти в себя, пошевелить скованными вокруг скользкой косухи запястьями, мотоцикл замедляет движение, и из-под шлема раздается уже знакомый рык: 

\- Бля, сука, сиди тихо! А то в морг в рулоне приедешь.

Руками на необъятном торсе и лицом, плотно прижатым к чужой спине, чувствуются вшитые в куртку пластины мото-защиты. И на заднице, как-то экранирующей его холодные и мокрые брюки от ветра – тоже пластиковые вставки. Шлем. Мотоцикл широкий, тяжелый, сиденье мягкое и слегка вибрирует от полного движка – они снова набрали скорость по ночному хайвею. Из такого ракурса Торин не сразу опознает дорогу в Бостон. Почти приехали. Шлем поворачивается чуть-чуть:

– Теперь ко мне в гости.

На перекрестке снова тыкается носом в скользкую кожу, буквы «х» и «е» расплываются перед глазами. Это не обязательно Бостон – без оперы и причала, низких белых домов и старых церквей – огромные параллелепипеды складов, сложновывязанные из труб заводы, лишь маленькие огоньки над входами. Громоздкие рекламы погружены во тьму – кому на них смотреть по ночам – ни единого признака жизни. Это может быть Анкоридж, и Сиэтл, и Майами – никто никогда не узнает.

Глубокий звук работающего движка гулко отражается от закованной в металл улицы, взрыкивая грозовыми раскатами при трогании со светофора. Торина неласково поправляют локтем в сидячее положение. На ходу холодно до стиснутых зубов.

Когда звук мотоцикла становится слишком густым, а скорость снижается, хоть ничего другого над этим ревом и не слышно, Торин вовремя открывает глаза. Двигатель умолкает, затихает вибрация, но, как продолжение рокота, в его прижатое к широченной спине ухо, долетает скорее чувством, чем слухом подавленное ворчание.

– О! Бля, Отмар! Чё это за Красная Шапочка у тебя?

Их штук двадцать на небольшой площадке перед обычным складским зданием, все, кого ему видно одноглазым зрением, глушат тяжелые машины, низкий мотоциклетный хор становится жиже, урывками слышны человеческие голоса. В скаредном свете сиротливой лампочки (вот уж он не думал, что такие заброшенные дыры остались) белыми пятнами мелькают нашивки на куртках, отблескивают хромированные рамы огромных харлеев. После того, как его водитель распрямился, Торин молится, чтобы тот не вдыхал глубоко – это, он знает наверняка, оторвет ему руку.

\- Тухлый, ты жив еще! Черножопых ты ж принимаешь, и я решил быть ахуенно прогрессивным – вместо бабы. Вы чё здесь трётесь всей толпой?

Наручник справа распадается от металлического щелкания ключа, но руки даже не успевают упасть вдоль тела – ловко, как в танго, Отмар сдергивает его с мотоцикла, и, сам еще сидя в седле, с силой закручивает за наручник к себе спиной, сощелкивает браслеты – теперь уже сзади, слезая с мотоцикла только после этого. Ноги покалывает, они противно дрожат.

Тухлый, невысокий мужик с необъятным пузом и острой седой косицей из-под банданы, шумно и коротко обнимает Отмара, щерится гнилозубой улыбкой, хлопает по груди звучно, как в бочку.

– Ох и смердит от него… Тебе, кореш, свезло – только что три машины копья свалили, запалили б тебя. Рад видеть, братуха.  
О чем они говорили дальше, какие рожи мелькали вокруг, даже куда его тащила ручища – все захлестнуло желание уйти от нестерпимейшей боли в выламываемых плечах. Проклятое избалованное тело изгибалось, извивалось – облегчить страдания, Торин только мычать мог. Не важно, смех, издевательства – только отпустите, и волосы – тоже.

– ...и я б задрых. Я вчера только откинулся, возни до хуя!..

Внутри гулко и пустовато, вдоль стен – стеллажи с инструментами, кожаная потертая мебель – пара диванов, кресла россыпью, часть байкеров шумит где-то недалеко, в соседнем помещении за стеной – там у них играет металл и скрежещут передвигаемые ящики. Все столы завалены – детали, пивные бутылки, журналы с мотоциклами и голыми тетками, диски, пепельницы пустые и переполненные. Тут же и сами мотоциклы, и запах нагретого масла, горячего металла, бензин.

И опять виски.

– Ну-ка, проверим, – первый раз обращаются к нему – серые холодные глаза. Толстый край плохо мытого стакана тыкается в губы. Со дня несет самогоном. За плевок он получает такой удар в челюсть, что надолго темнеет в глазах. И пьет, немилосердно кашляя, захлебываясь, жгуче отфыркиваясь виски через нос – никогда не знал, как это больно! – залпом.

– Вкус к жизни возвращаешь? – фыркает Тухлый, уже удобно устроившись с задранными кверху ногами и непочатой бутылкой.

– Да этот ебанат вообще не в курсах. Так хлебает, как должное, – Отмар спихивает его, пытающегося откашляться, на заплеванный бетонный пол.

\- Чикаго – он? – виски льется, как кола, сбоку протягивается еще пара стаканов – серьезные взрослые мужики. Стараясь отдышаться, Торин недоверчиво ловит обрывки разговоров, которыми, без мата и лексики, окружен целый день и в офисе – сделки, проблемы с госслужащими, разборки с конкурентами, количество, стоимость, время – деловое копошение, антураж которого не меняет сути – мощный бизнес на ходу. Три часа ночи и кожа вместо деловых костюмов. Изгои? Отбросы общества? Социально неблагополучный слой?! Одно его положение опровергает весь этот сентиментальный демократический бред. – Ну, тебе виднее.

– Кликни парочку бойцов толковых.

– Джинн, Арни! – орет Тухлый, перекрикивая музло по всему ангару.

Они почтительно пялятся на отмаровскую косуху – живого места от шевронов нет – и слушают внимательно:

– Пару часов побеседуйте с ним, блядь, доходчиво, лишь бы жив был, – устраивается на ночлег, вынимая из-за пояса пушку, нож, основательно сворачивает куртку под голову, и, уже зевая. – Булькнет про деньги – будите.

Тухлый вытягивается на соседнем диване, прикрывшись от света какой-то порнографией, ворчит:

\- Остатки забери потом с собой. Нам только жмура не хватало, к остальному пиздецу.

Торина мощно толкают в спину:

– Бля воняет, как обоссался.

– Не горюй, если б тебя Отмар приобнял, ты б еще и обделался.

– Эт да!

Через полчаса понятно, что до утра он жив вот так не будет. Горячие бычки заставляют только стонать. Да и сколько же можно курить!

Боль помогает держаться. Сначала мычит, начинает кричать, и видит по невозмутимым взглядам – рутина, обычное развитие событий. Как только боль становится нестерпимой – оказывается, это очень просто – можно всего лишь выкрутить ухо, дернуть мышцу наотрыв, медленно вывихнуть сустав – начинает просить, нет, умолять прекратить, глухо и все громче и громче. Они еще пытаются обойтись без следов, пока, наконец:

– Прям жалко уродовать. Что ж ты тугой такой, хуесос?

– Блядь, да все равно пришьет, – ржут. Они оба раза в два моложе Отмара с Тухлым и, судя по интеллекту, не доживут до их возраста.

– Хорош кривляться, – внутри все замирает действительно – как если бы резали руку или ногу, как только, нагнув на стол, один из них стаскивает с него штаны. – Выебал ворья пол-блока в Филадельфии, а теперь лютый непидорас, – посмеивается второй, сидя верхом на убогом металлическом стуле.

– Будто сам в тюряге не сидел, хуйло, – огрызаются сзади, шершавая, как наждак, ладонь, плотно прижимает его лицо к серому пластику – там ничего, ничего не отражается, и Торин мотает головой изо всех сил, из стороны в сторону – как будто слова застряли в горле, душат его, не в силах выдавить:

– Зовите... зовите Отмара...

Напряжение пропадает через час, когда в Европе уже миновал разгар рабочего дня, а здесь, вернее там, где есть окна, запах океана и люди, просыпающиеся на работу – занимается заря, сначала серая, будто день выдался пасмурный, и сразу же – с коралловыми отблесками солнца от океана.

Расправив бородищу, Отмар сидит в метре от него – слушает и смотрит пристально стальными умными глазами, словно вчера был не он.

Разговор со Швейцарией закончен, можно было бы задержать транзакцию, но неважно – Торин сжимает телефон в кулаке и не шевелится:

– Что?

Неожиданный вздох прямо в лицо – перегар, нездоровый желудок и бессонная ночь:

– Просто фантастический мудак! Ты бы видел... Ебать, два раза у тебя телефон был в руках – кому ты позвонил? Охране и банкиру. Бля, племяннику повезло – его, поди, кончить пришлось на глазах, чтобы ты про деньги пискнул. Ну жадоба – руку б те пожал, да, боюсь, даже я не отмою.

Молчаливый звонок, байкер слушает, не моргая, трубку – деньги очевидно уже у него.

– Вот и славно. А теперь можно в гости. Был когда-нибудь в Сан-Диего? – совершенно серьезно улыбается. – Ну, ты же правда не думал, что отпущу?


	25. Chapter 25

Захлестывает-перехлестывает – Калифорния, волны, Сан-Франциско. В центре можно держаться за руки, можно – правда! – еще не то делать. Кили робко, искоса взглядывает со своей высоты, но будто снизу вверх – ему нравится: и веселье в воздухе, и пряный аромат приморского города, из многих запахов, как радужный флаг – из цветов, он весь такой, этот белый город, плывущий вздыбленными волнами улиц, с легкой пеной старинных домиков на гребнях холмов, и словно не на машине покачиваешься, а взбираешься на лодке и падаешь вниз с крутого водяного бока – даже синеватый, как глубина, асфальт.

Пробки в городе невероятные, но вода – куда ни глянь, и ветер, который, в остальном, делает жизнь невыносимой, но в тесноте не позволяет ей превратиться в ад. Может быть, дело всего в нескольких месяцах.

Фили за руку не взять – костыли или телефон, другого не предусмотрено. Обидно, что оправдания все разумные, рациональные. Справедливые. А он – будто беспомощный ребенок, капризный, требовательный.

– Мы совсем не разговариваем. И не видимся, – говорит буднично, ровно, стараясь не жаловаться. Смотрит в пол.

И Фили хочется его обнять, да прижать к себе, сказать все, что тот хочет услышать, но пока он даже не может позволить себе: «Подожди, вот сейчас с ноги все снимут». Порой кажется, что только металлический каркас его удерживает, единственная надежная часть в нем. Убери ее – и внутрь хлынет, затопит, закрутит, без железной защиты сомнет и слепит вместо него уже что-то совсем другое. Поэтому он и молчит, даже про себя, губами, не выговаривая.

Как плотину прорвало!

Телефон разрывается, если бы не на коленке написанный им бот, только и приходилось бы отвечать. Первые фразы знакомства даже досужего любопытства не вызывают. То, что это – работа – спасает от омерзения. Ну понятно, к счастью, девяносто пять процентов отваливают, получив вместо интима предложение купить дури. Ругаются, лезут в устно-письменную перепалку. Если бы можно было заработать на сыплющихся проклятиях, давно бы уже был «да здравствует Лас-Вегас». Беспрерывно вздыхая, Фили дисциплинированно просматривает все фотографии на входящих профилях. Вероятность того, что на просторах хорнета мелькнет так нужное ему холеное бесстрастное лицо, блеснет золотая оправа, да еще залезет именно к нему на страницу, исчезающее мала, однако сколько он лично видел примеров, когда маленькая лень оборачивалась огромной дырой в карьере. Крахом операции.  
Фили машинально трогает языком все холодные, чужие зубы справа.

Мальчишки-мексиканцы (не солоно хлебавши), пара нариков-хипстеров, калейдоскоп проституток разной степени поношенности, несколько стриптизерской внешности качков, даже два барыги-негра, без помощи электроники встревоженные конкурентным соседством, пришли помахать оружием, а ушли взаимовыгодно, причем каждая сторона уверена, что надула другую. И десятки бледных теней с потухшим взглядом, безумцев, вот-вот готовых отправиться в последнее путешествие под названием «героин».  
Бредут через пустынный пляж жидкой вереницей.

Фили, несмотря на хорошую профессионально память и хватку, напрягался, запоминая. О да, он в курсе, что большая часть этих первых останется его постоянными покупателями. Новый всплеск по рекомендациям, и водопад иссякнет, пойдут небольшие ровные струйки то там, то сям, но заставить себя – выше сил.

Только некоторые – как аквариум с рыбками:

– Канарис?!

– Канарис Мадо.

– Ох, чувак, мои соболезнования!

Мужик с именем мертвого нациста пришел не за коксом. Не только за ним. И никакие попытки вывернутся под предлогом контекстной рекламы не канают. К счастью, он прикольный, не особенно настойчивый, да и живет в Калифорнии долго, рассказывает потрясающие байки, а появляется ровно в семь вечера. Уже бухой. Или под кайфом.

– Да отвяжись же ты!

– Ну нет, скоро мои счастливые деньки закончатся, ты снимешь эту штуку, – Канарис звонко стучит ногтем по спице. – И убежишь, или отчалишь на своей прекрасной доске – не все же об нее окурки тушить! – опасно подвигается поближе. – У меня есть знакомый русский доктор. Восхитительный. Он может вот это, – хищно шевелит в воздухе пальцами. – Удалить.

Фили настораживается – уж слишком рядом тот сидит. Да и кто может знать, что у него на ноге стоит диверсионный вражеский девайс. Ну серьезно – откуда?

– И я буду твой должник, да?

– Схватываешь налету. Ну, поскольку ты мне все равно не собираешься давать, считай, что ничем не обязан, – с ним смеяться легко. Канарис – единственный человек, которому он со спокойным сердцем продает товар. Но Бофура все равно просит пробить имя по базе – издевательски редкое. Вот тут-то, в почте, проглядывая кучу непрочитанных полицейских сводок, Фили холодеет, ожидая ответа из Торонто. Мельком напоровшись по диагонали на знакомое, возвращается к «Аркенстон Инкорпорейтед». Читает подробный рапорт – кончики пальцев немеют от бешеного пульса.

Торин не отвечает. Ни сейчас, ни через полчаса в офисе его нет – понятно по настойчивому допросу секретарши – и она тоже взволнована не на ровном месте. Нервяк прерывает буквально на две минуты звук пришедшего от Бофура сообщения. Ого, армия... ВВС? Так… уволен, преподает…Фили вскидывается и ловит совсем уже другой взгляд – рабоче-измерительный. Коньячного цвета глаза с плавающими темными хлопьями, зрачки на свет не реагируют:

– Отличные айтишники в Канаде.

Фили ждет, набычившись. В мозгу лихорадочно крутится – подстраховочный агент? Нет, он бы молчал. Досье не липовое, да и кто захочет пользоваться таким именем – единственным, наверное, на все Штаты. Что тогда? Конкуренты? Полиция? Где-то прокол…

– Не загоняйся, – Канарис улыбается, разворачивая к нему свой выключенный телефон с огромным экраном. Там, как в зеркале, отражается работающий планшет. Самую мелочь можно прочитать в отражении. Камера на телефоне у Канариса просто отличная — ловко все снял. – У меня к тебе единственный интерес, а кто ты такой — на хрен надо. Тебе чем помочь-то? Я мно-о-ого с кем трахался, пока меня не уволили, – улыбается и чихает – аллергический насморк, вокруг все цветет со страшной силой, и пустыня песчаного пляжа – лучшее место Калифорнии для аллергика в марте.

А он бы наоборот, нырнул поглубже – в эти густые запахи влажной земли, здесь более пряные, чем в родной Виктории, где земля открывалась от снега и умопомрачительно прела душистыми туманами, в лес, словно обсыпанный по деревьям мелким салатовым бисером начинающих раскрываться почек, в симфонический оркестр птичьего пения в теплом воздухе начинающейся ночи – когда это снова впервые после тяжеловесного молчания зимы.

Вот туда и сбежал бы от абсурда – прямо видит со стороны – начиная от идиотского аппарата на ноге, россыпи бумажных пакетиков прямо на песке, заканчивая довольно сомнительным типом с кучей интересных приятелей, увлеченно сморкающимся в длинный бумажный платок. В Калифорнии.

Звонить спецу по безопасности глупо и рискованно. Никто не поможет, ни один.

– Можешь найти человека? – колеблется, на пару секунд в памяти мелькает стальной взгляд, оценивающий, расчетливый, наглая ухмылка сквозь неряшливую бороду – стоило б жизни, столкнись он с тем, чье имя называет совершенно незнакомому, обдолбанному мужчине. На пляже! Познакомившись через хорнет для продажи двух грамм кокса!!! Это мера погружения, тяжелый свинцовый лот, и привязанной к нему веревки достоинства уже не хватает на такую глубину.

Наадреналиненный, терзает Кили перепиской весь вечер.

А уже с утра – абонент снова абонент.

Слушая короткий, гневно-сбивчивый рассказ Торина (замалчивал, пожалуй, половину произошедшего), прижимая телефон к уху плечом, Фили еще раз позеленел: ну как О’Нил узнаёт о наводке. Да нет же, не с чего!

* * *

А Габриэль? Одно имечко... Вот тут Кили, тащивший целый пакет пончиков, круто хмурится. Фили в тоске прикидывает, что объяснить явление чисто деловым интересом будет непросто.

– Главное – с похмелья на эту машину не смотреть, – процедил скептически. И впрямь глазам аж больно от сиренево-розового кислотного оттенка на необъятном капоте выпендрежного мустанга.

Хозяин был под стать мустангу: при взгляде на него хотелось прикрыть веки, шипеть и морщится от боли. Кили, при первой встрече в Торонто – невинная ромашка, поставь их рядом. Королева выпускного, мечта гомофоба, жеманный и томный, как утро в салуне, из очень, очень богатой семьи, настолько богатой, что может позволить наследничку играть в плохую кису.

Вежливое равнодушие Фили задевает больше, чем агрессия. Габриэль начинает вываживать его, как лосося, кругами.

Покупает кокаин.

Предлагает подвезти.

Пишет дурацкие смски.

Ходит вокруг, как влюбленная старшеклассница.

Мустанг его намозолил глаза уже всем – того и гляди полицию накличет.

Тау, по случаю перемены климата, в черепах и коже, созерцает зоопарк.

Очередная тень упала на Фили и планшет в руках. Реакция нетороплива.

А, черный гидрокостюм, серферы. С минуту они разглядывают друг друга. Фили думает мельком, что, видимо, еще в Торонто, наступил случайно в ирландское гнездо, и теперь они будут преследовать его, жаля до смерти, роем: парень перед ним рыж, как апельсин – и борода, и длинные мокрые волосы сосульками, и грудь с руками – живого места нет от татуировок – покрыты оранжевым густым мехом. Он довольно крепкий, чуть моложе его самого. Подталкивает босой ногой доску вместе с Фили:

– Чувак, ты слыхал о таком – здесь только для местных.

И как они еще долго терпели.

– Я кокс продаю.

– Вижу, не тюльпаны.

– Не катаюсь же.

– Вот и вали отсюда.

Фили обреченно приоткрывает полы куртки. Оттопыривает локти – чтобы рукоятки пистолетов смотрелись однозначно и повнушительнее. Сигарета в углу рта залихватски дымится – ну типа серьезный гангстер.

\- Да ты крутой! – уважительно подняв брови, признает рыжий. Понятно – драка там, где ее обычно не ждешь. Фили откидывает плед с ноги, на секунду отвлекая внимание, чтобы обхватить прорезиненную рукоять травматики левой.

– Фигасе! Это где ты так соскочил? – рыжий садится на корточки перед беззащитной ногой. – Ни разу такой хреновины не видел. Вот и не катаешься?

– Я сноукайтом занимался, недавно здесь, – пальцев он пока не разжимает.

– Телка у тя зачетная.

Ох, ну все.

– Я – Фили.

– Я-то телка, а вот ты – настоящий козел.

– Грег.

– Козел Грег, – Тут же – к Фили. – Вон он шарится, со своим прибором дефективным, пойду подгоню, а то ночью поедем.

И больше она с Грегом не разговаривала. Даже когда он узнал, что эта телочка – бесхозная. Не сердилась, нет.

Фили еще подумал, что, если бы вместо его Мириам была Тау, все осталось бы дома, по-прежнему. И даже лучше.


	26. Chapter 26

— Спасибо, Кристи. Что бы я делал без тебя, — Кили сгреб с прилавка несколько десяток и двадцаток и, сунув подмышку пакет с пончиками, двинулся к двери.

— Не за что. Заходи. Ко взаимному удовольствию. На послезавтра я поменялась с Дианой, а потом буду работать до конца недели без выходных, — не поднимая головы, Кристи привычно кивнула и принялась ссыпать в кассу целую гору четвертаков.

Выйдя на улицу, Кили огляделся по сторонам. За две прошедшие недели эта часть набережной была исхожена им вдоль и поперек. Перейдя дорогу, углубился в прибрежные заросли, пробираясь к облюбованной скамейке, которую в этот час дня закрывал от ветра большой рекламный щит, возвышавшийся над кустами.

Ему повезло — скамейка была пуста. Усевшись лицом к морю, положил промасленный пакет рядом. Есть не хотелось. Да и в самом-то деле — сколько можно было пихать в себя эти пончики, облепленные комочками ярко-розовой глазури, насквозь пропитанные запахом пережаренного масла? Делать нечего — несмотря на очевидную взаимную выгоду их уговора, Кристи ревностно пеклась о прибыли заведения и никогда не упускала шанса всучить ему что-то из здешней еды. Почему-то вдруг с тоской вспомнились скромные, как ему тогда казалось, обеды миссис Келлан...

«Ты поедешь со мной?

Конечно! Ты еще спрашиваешь...»

Все с самого начала пошло не так. Увидев новое жилье, куда их привел какой-то подозрительный вертлявый тип с бегающими глазами и невнятной речью, чья внешность в воображении Кили уж никак не вязалась с понятием «мой хороший приятель», разве что — «так... знакомый один», он был просто ошарашен. Убогая конура над авто-мастерской — почти без мебели, лишь с двумя колченогими кроватями и  подобием душа, без кухни и холодильника — вот это и был их нынешний дом, к которому они неслись как настеганные через всю страну? Чем плохо тогда было в Салеме? Разговоры о том, что это временно, совсем ненадолго — утешали слабо. Конечно, он сделал вид, что все нормально и видали мы и не такое, но в глубине души был сильно озадачен. С тех пор, как они подобрали на трассе ту рыжую стерву, Фили стал совсем на себя не похож. Разговаривал мало, хмурился, когда думал, что Кили не смотрит. Зато, когда ловил его взгляд — улыбался. И это искупало многое.

Кили и сам не понял, когда успел так попасться. С Фили ему было обалденно хорошо. Тот был надежный, добрый и сильный — как старший брат, о котором он всегда мечтал, вытирая расквашенный нос, вновь и вновь схватываясь на задворках школы в одиночку против двоих или троих особо достававших его одноклассников. Разница в возрасте у них была совсем несущественной, но порой Кили казалось, что Фили живет на свете гораздо дольше него. И видел он гораздо больше. Возможно, так оно и было, хотя к своим двадцати двум годам и сам он успел обзавестись весьма разнообразным жизненным опытом. С кем только не сталкивала его судьба — но, в основном, положа руку на сердце, приходилось признать, что людишки попадались все сплошь дрянные. Зато теперь, похоже, судьба наконец-то отыскала отмеренную ему порцию белой краски и начертила прямо перед ногами жирную-прежирную линию.

А еще, когда угасал очередной сумасшедший день и нагретая солнцем крыша начинала тихо потрескивать, отдавая накопленное за день тепло, когда они наконец оказывались вместе, когда отпускало — Фили был ласковым и нежным. И снова начинал улыбаться. Молча. Просто смотрел, как Кили чистит детектор от набившегося внутрь песка, или сквозь зубы шипит, ругаясь на неустойчивый сигнал интернета. Или слушает музыку, машинально наматывая провод от наушников на палец. Или сидит, сложив ноги по-турецки, на убогой кровати и, разойдясь, начинает пересказывать в лицах свой прожитый день. Смотрел — и все. А потом — иногда — страшно мучаясь со своей вконец доставшей его ногой, укладываясь-усаживаясь и так, и сяк, вставая и вновь валясь на угрожающе скрипящую кровать, мог тихо шепнуть, перебив на полу-слове, будто совсем и не слушал: «Иди ко мне». И это искупало все остальное.

Вместе спать они не могли — просто не было места. Зато утром, начинавшимся невообразимо, нестерпимо рано, ежась перед облезлым зеркалом от рассветного холода, Кили замирал, чувствуя, как невесомо касаются затылка сильные пальцы. Как на смену им приходят шепчущие что-то неразличимое теплые сухие губы, начинающие осторожно прихватывать кожу в основании шеи. Как они медленно скользят вниз, заставляя вздрагивать плечи, когда колючая щетина касается чувствительной точки между лопатками. Так и не успев донести зубной щетки до рта, он стоял, закрыв глаза, готовый слушать эти волшебные ощущения вечно.

А потом начинался новый день, разносящий их в разные стороны. В первые пару раз он попытался было увязаться с Фили, но сразу почувствовал, что тому его присутствие в тягость. Да и просто не нужно. Обидевшись, спрашивать ни о чем не стал. А Фили предпочел сделать вид, что так и надо. Потом, конечно, все утряслось. Действительно, что он, ребенок — за ручку его водить. Сможет и сам себя занять в огромном незнакомом городе.

А занятий кругом было — просто разбегались глаза. Зима на побережье закончилась давным-давно, все кругом цвело и щебетало, залитое совсем уже южным солнцем. После сдержанного деловитого Торонто Кили очень нравилась здешняя развеселая жизнь. Первые дни он просто шатался по городу, иногда вместе с Фили, когда тот не слишком упирался. Потом принялся изучать местные пляжи. К его огромному удивлению, несмотря на заманчивую красоту океана, раз за разом мерно накатывающего на золотистый песок волны какой-то нереально-идеальной, открыточной формы, купаться в нем было невозможно. Вода была просто ледяной. Конечно, стоял всего лишь конец марта, но, расспросив кое-кого из своих новых знакомых, Кили понял, что и летом океан прогревается не слишком хорошо. Так что с идеей бесконечных купаний пришлось попрощаться очень быстро.

Зато пляжи здесь были просто роскошные. Широкие ухоженные полосы песка тянулись на многие мили вдоль всего побережья. Что для его нового увлечения, постепенно превратившегося даже в некое подобие постоянной работы, было очень кстати. Утренние прогулки с детектором ежедневно приносили несколько десятков долларов. Почти всегда — в виде оскорбительной кучи четвертаков, к полудню скапливающихся в безразмерных карманах оранжевых бриджей, которые он купил, загипнотизированный их невозможным цветом, в одном из магазинов на пляже. Довольно часто ему попадалась разная пляжная мелочевка: очки, заколки для волос, разномастные связки ключей. Первое время это бесполезное, как ему казалось, барахло он просто выбрасывал, пока не наткнулся на лавочку под названием «Все по пять», затертую между лодочных ангаров. Владелец заведения — тощий негр неопределенного возраста — ему могло быть как тридцать, так и сорок лет — чьи родители, обладая каким-то извращенным чувством юмора, наградили его звучным именем Юлиус, предложил платить по одному-два доллара за каждую мало-мальски стоящую находку. Довольно скоро Кили понял, что нелепая вывеска прикрывает целую сеть торговли краденным, а тщедушный негр, так умильно помаргивающий вечно слезящимися красноватыми глазами — один из владельцев этого мощного бизнеса. Схлестнувшись с ним как-то по поводу подобранных на скамейке новомодных очков Ray Ban, стоивших в бутике на Филлмор стрит никак не меньше пары сотен баксов, и выбив-таки из прижимистого скупердяя полтинник (самому Кили эта модель не особо понравилась, поэтому он так азартно торговался, чтобы избавиться от нее с максимальной прибылью), он заметил краем глаза лениво подваливающих на все нарастающий шум двух здоровых темнокожих амбалов с многообещающим выражением притворной скуки на лице. После этой истории решил все же держаться подальше от такого сомнительного бизнеса.

Зато с Кристи у него все сразу пошло легко и просто. Молодая мексиканка, в одиночку воспитывающая маленького сына, быстро объяснила ему их обоюдную выгоду: в закусочной, где самый популярный гамбургер стоил три семьдесят пять, вечно не хватало тех самых четвертаков для сдачи, что в избытке переполняли карманы Кили. Процесс обмена много времени не занимал, и десять процентов, отдаваемых за ее услуги, Кили считал не слишком большой ценой за то, чтобы быть избавленным от насмешливо-презрительных взглядов, которыми его в первый же день наградила кассирша в ближайшем супермаркете, когда он принялся расплачиваться за продукты целыми пригоршнями пыльной мелочи.

Так что денег им хватало. Странное дело — лежащие на счету пятьдесят тысяч без какой-то малости, потраченной на аренду кэмпера, вовсе не вызывали у него желания начать их тратить направо и налево. Пока хватало внешних впечатлений. Попав впервые в район Кастро, Кили подумал, что спит. Откровенные магазины, разномастная публика самого фантастического вида — хорошо, что Фили был рядом. И таких отвязных клубов, где всем можно было все, он никогда раньше не видел. Да что там клубы — достаточно было пройти по Кастро стрит, когда солнечный свет сменялся рекламным неоном — у него самого порой уши краснели. Огибая очередное стоящее посреди тротуара пестрое сборище, хотелось невольно потрясти головой. А ему-то казалось, что после виденного в Торонто вряд ли что-то сможет его удивить. Фили только ухмылялся, глядя на его растерянно-восторженное лицо.   
 Глядя на эту ухмылку, Кили порой чертовски хотелось, вырвав из рук ненавистный телефон, затащить его в какой-нибудь не самый светлый закуток и устроить нечто разнузданное, нечто такое, что вытворяли в клубах эти фантастические разноцветные существа, чтобы охнул, замерев, и перестал, наконец, улыбаться, словно взрослый дяденька, впервые приведший деревенского мальчика в городской парк аттракционов.

Кили, конечно, прекрасно понимал, что вся эта вольная и расслабленная жизнь местных обитателей — слегка избыточная, слегка напоказ — не отменяет для них необходимости делать привычные повседневные дела: работать, платить по счетам и строить взаимоотношения друг с другом. Их собственный быт пока что не был обременен излишней обустроенностью и удобством. Но природная легкость характера и привычка не слишком закапываться в суть вещей позволяли Кили не расстраиваться по этому поводу. Главное, что Фили был с ним. И это сейчас было важнее всего.

Закинув за голову руки и потянувшись всем телом, он все-таки выудил из пакета один пончик и принялся машинально жевать, разглядывая редкие фигурки, слонявшиеся по пляжу. Вскоре его внимание привлек парень, в какой-то неестественно-напряженной позе лежавший на уходящих в воду камнях. Свесив голову вниз, беспрерывно поправляя сползающие очки и отплевываясь от летевших в лицо соленых брызг, он неловко шарил в воде какой-то палкой, явно пытаясь что-то достать между камней. В какой-то момент, неловко дернувшись, выронил палку из рук, сам чуть не полетев головой вниз. Кое-как выпрямившись, сел, принялся беспомощно осматриваться вокруг себя. Потом встал и нелепо замахал руками, то хватаясь за голову, то хлопая себя ко коленкам, все своим видом выражая крайнюю степень отчаяния. Подхватив пакет, Кили направился к нему.

— Эй чувак, здесь топиться неудобно. Мелко слишком. Или ты купаться пришел? — насмешливо крикнул он, подходя ближе.  
Парень, успевший к этому времени снять забрызганные соленой водой очки, сосредоточенно протирал их полой куртки. Невысокого роста, щуплый, даже тщедушный, он близоруко посмотрел на Кили и грустно сказал:

— Я там крышку от объектива утопил. Наклонился, чтобы достать — ключи от машины из кармана выскользнули. Я их почти подцепил моноподом, а потом и он тоже... того...

— Что, и монопод утопил? — поинтересовался Кили, ловко взбираясь на камни.

— И его, — грустно сказал очкарик, усаживаясь на корточки и шаря в карманах куртки. -Черт, мобильный-то где? Неужели в машине забыл?

Положив пакет рядом с его сумкой, Кили свесился с камней вниз. Монопод он видел — большая металлическая штанга, увенчанная с одной стороны словно бы растопыренной птичьей лапой, лежала на дней, чуть покачиваемая волнами. Ключей было не видать.

— Ладно, сейчас пошарю, — сказал он, и принялся стаскивать кеды. — А самому-то что — совсем слабо, что ли?

— Ты что, здесь так высоко, — парнишка опасливо покосился вниз. — Я со своей сноровкой, если полезу, наверняка с моноподом рядом и прилягу. А ты что — неужели прыгнешь? — он удивленно уставился на босые ноги Кили. — Эй, как там тебя... Не надо, ты что!

— Да что я, по-твоему, совсем уж дурак? — Кили усмехнулся и двинулся к берегу, где камни полого сходили в воду. Спрыгнув, подвернул повыше бриджи и побрел вдоль скалы, держась за нее одной рукой.

Парень снова улегся на живот и принялся сосредоточенно смотреть вниз. Оказавшись прямо под ним, Кили мельком взглянул вверх и, заметив, как из нагрудного кармана рубашки у того показалась записная книжка и медленно поехала на встречу с крышкой, ключами и моноподом, весело крикнул:

— Карманы-то застегни, а то все свое добро скоро рыбам скормишь.

Парень поспешно оглядел себя и, засунув книжку на место, застегнул куртку на молнию.

Достав монопод и передав его наверх, Кили принялся топтаться на одном месте, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в кипящую под ногами воду и одновременно пальцами стараясь нащупать ключи или пластмассовый кругляшок.

Ключи вскоре нашлись, крышка — нет.

— Она же легкая. Наверное, унесло куда-нибудь, — грустно сказал очкарик, расковыривая промокший насквозь пульт брелока, пока Кили, невольно поджимая пальцы и постукивая зубами, натягивал кеды на покрасневшие от холода ноги.

Сообразив, наконец, что неплохо было бы поблагодарить своего внезапного помощника или хотя бы представиться, очкарик неловко протянул вперед маленькую ладошку и сказал:

— Я, кстати, Ори. Фотограф-натуралист.

«Ни хрена себе, они тут знакомятся... Я ему, кажется, пока что ничего и не предлагал», — Кили пожал протянутую руку, на секунду задумавшись над «натуралистом».

— А меня Кили зовут. Я тут недалеко живу. Со своим другом. Надеюсь, ты не против...

Ори озадаченно вскинул на него глаза и продолжил:

— Я тут морских каланов фотографировал, пока их серферы не спугнули. Они любят вечером греться на этих камнях — в смысле, каланы, а не серферы. Уже собираться стал, а тут один так ловко на доску взлетел и к берегу рванул. Такой был ракурс классный: солнце как раз с нужной стороны, и цвет воды сегодня — просто отпад. А у него костюм еще был яркий такой, с красными полосами, вот я и решил напоследок щелкнуть, раз уж остальных всех распугали...

— Кто на доску прыгнул? Калан?! — Кили удивленно заморгал, попутно соображая, что очень благоразумно сделал, не пустившись в ответ на «натуралиста» в подробный рассказ о своей личной жизни.

— Да ну, какой калан? Серфер, конечно, — Ори поморщился, видимо, слегка поразившись неожиданной тупости спасителя своего имущества. — Каланам доски не нужны. Они и так могут. Здорово как у них получается. Вот бы и мне так, — повернувшись боком, Ори стал смотреть из под руки на океан.

Кили, не решившись спрашивать, кому именно — каланам или серферам — сейчас позавидовал его новый знакомый, решил сменить тему.

— Ты давно во Фриско живешь?

— Уже почти год.

— А сам откуда?

— Из Орегона.

— Ого, далеко, — протянул Кили, понятия не имея, где находится этот самый Орегон. — Чем занимаешься?

— Я же говорю — снимаю живую природу, — Ори достал из сумки дорогущую навороченную камеру и принялся сосредоточенно ее разглядывать. — Сейчас весна, все туда-сюда задвигались. Многие животные — касатки, киты — станут чаще подходить к берегу. Можно сделать очень удачные кадры. А вообще-то я мечтаю поехать в Центральную Африку, горилл поснимать. Но это дорого, — тут он вздохнул. — Пока еще накоплю... Так что иногда снимаю для разных журналов и рекламных каталогов.

— И что именно?

— Да что закажут, — Ори пожал плечами и посмотрел в видоискатель, наставив камеру на океан. — Их тут пруд пруди, всех сортов и расцветок. Природа, спорт, модные показы, клубные вечеринки. Лишь бы платили.

— Ты в каком районе живешь? — спросил Кили, явно намереваясь упасть новому знакомому на хвост с просьбой подвести до дома. Солнце тонуло в океане, становилось заметно прохладней.

— Там, — всем своим видом демонстрируя стремительное увядание интереса к разговору, Ори неопределенно махнул рукой куда-то вбок, сосредоточившись на сиреневых росчерках облаков, подбиравшихся к оранжевому диску, нижним краем уже коснувшемуся линии горизонта.

— Ладно, пойду я. Не буду тебя отвлекать, раз ты так занят своими каланами, — рассердившись на такое откровенное равнодушие, Кили стремительно поднялся, заставив маленького фотографа оторваться от камеры и испуганно вскинуть на него глаза.

— Эй, погоди. Ты что — обиделся? — забормотал тот, тоже поднимаясь и неловко прижимая сумку к животу занятыми камерой руками. — Ну, извини. Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Я вообще-то... А ну, стой! Замри, как стоишь! — внезапно выкрикнул он совсем другим тоном и, подняв камеру, быстро сделал несколько снимков.

Кили от удивления послушно замер, как стоял — взявшись руками за ворот куртки и сильно потянув его вниз. Вечерний бриз разметал его волосы, на которых еле-еле держались пристроенные сверху очки. Он слегка щурился, глядя на яркие блики, игравшие на воде.

— Отлично. А теперь сядь. Обхвати колени. Не так — правую руку наверх. Вот, хорошо. Подбородок на них положи. И не горбись.

— То есть как? — последнему вопросу Кили удивился больше, чем всем этим отрывистым сыпящимся на него командам. — Либо положи, либо не горбись.

— Не знаю. Как хочешь, но что спина горбом не была. Отлично. Супер просто. Все, свободен, — Ори, сделав еще несколько снимков с разных ракурсов, милостиво позволил ему встать.

— И что это сейчас такое было? — поинтересовался Кили, подхватывая свой пакет.

— Да так, — пожал плечами тот, закидывая сумку за спину. — Просто освещение классное. Сзади тебя скалы получились очень хорошо. И сосны на них.

 Кили обернулся. Действительно, заросшие лесом скальные утесы, поднимавшиеся отвесно вверх сразу же за дорогой, в лучах заходящего солнца светились всеми оттенками охры и терракоты. Сам воздух, казалось, был золотым.

— Ну, а я-то тебе на хрена тогда сдался? — усмехнувшись, спросил он.

— А ты просто красивый, — буднично ответил Ори, шагая рядом с ним, время от времени перепрыгивая лужи в камнях. — У тебя лицо пока еще не здешнее. Хорошее такое лицо. Настоящее. Пусть будет. Ты ведь не против?

— Да нет, от чего же. Пусть будет, — согласился Кили, спрыгивая на песок. — Ну так что, подвезешь ты свою сегодняшнюю супер-модель до дома или нет?


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

— Его военная полиция сняла с рейса, — если откровенно, то Канарис едва держится на ногах. – У них терки с бюро. Говорят, нашли его пальцы, — Фили прижимает подмышкой кобуру, но чайные глаза пьянющие – ничего больше сказанного.

— Спасибо, я понимаю, тебя не устроит?

— Мда.

\- Кокс?

— Уж я как-нибудь куплю, деньги есть.

Ох, блядь, мне сейчас только этого не хватало!

Фили упорно молчит. Приседает потихоньку на больной ноге. Сегодня солнце, ветра нет, все нежится в тепле, даже океан посветлел. Грег с ребятами уже ушли, издалека помахав ему на прощание. Канарис стирает пот с шеи – пьяному тяжело в вязком песке от парковки. Под воротником рубашки, на ключице у него темно-синие засосы, густые, как гематомы.

\- Я хоть в очереди там продвинулся?

Черт бы побрал и пожилого русского доктора, который ловко и безболезненно повыдергал все спицы.

— Ты первый, — угрюмо говорит Фили.

О нет! Только не сейчас!

— Это Кили. Нам пора.

— Никогда еще не слышал такой беспомощной отмазки.

Фили на секундочку прикрывает глаза. Вот надо было попросить чьего-нибудь совета гораздо раньше.

* * *

«В самом деле, пора отсюда сваливать. Живем хуже швали последней» — Фили вспомнил свою уютную квартирку в Торонто и, вздохнув, взялся за перила. Опираясь на трость, принялся осторожно подниматься наверх. Хорошо хоть наконец-то сняли этот чертов аппарат. Нога словно чужая, хоть руками ее переставляй. Чуть не заново приходится учиться ходить. Нечего сказать — чему только не приходится теперь учиться.

Кили дома. Из крошечной душевой доносилось фырканье и плеск воды. Фили чуть не со стоном сделал несколько последних шагов до своей койки и повалился на спину. Пошарил на полу под стулом. Пиво теплое. Даже холодильника нет.

Через пару минут плеск стих. Кили, успевший натянуть майку и свои невозможные оранжевые пляжные шорты, вышел из душевой. Увидев, улыбнулся, сел рядом. Отобрав банку, сделал пару глотков, одновременно нашаривая новую.

— Привет, ну как ты?

— Нормально все.

— Как нога?

— Болит, зараза, — Фили поморщился, по привычке осторожно сгибая колено. Увидев, что Кили нахмурился и заерзал на кровати, отодвигаясь, махнул рукой. — Ладно, не парься. Пива еще передай.

— Где ты был?

— Не понял.

— Где ты сегодня был? А вчера?

— Это что, допрос?

— Да нет, просто сегодня на пляже ко мне подошел какой-то обсосок. Тощий, аж видно сквозь него на просвет. Укурок полный. Сказал, что видел меня с тобой. Просил передать, что сегодня к девяти не успеет. Может только в одиннадцать, а ты говорил, тебе поздно. А вот завтра будет железно, как обычно.

— Мммм. Ясно.

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

— О чем?

— Ну вот об этом, например, — Кили перебрался на свою койку и откинул подушку. Под ней лежала жестяная банка из под “Folgers”, та самая, которая сейчас должна была стоять за деревянной обшивкой потолка. — Меня эта дверь перекошенная сегодня вконец задолбала, — Кили продолжал говорить спокойно и ровно, словно просто рассказывал о домашних делах. — Я коробку поправить решил. Чуть сверху тронул — обшивка у окна сразу вырвалась из пазов. Все ж через жопу сделано. Слышу, покатилось там что-то. Ну, я решил посмотреть. Да ты не парься. Я же все понимаю. Они — тебя, ты — их. Просто я уж никак не думал, что ты вот так сразу.

— Понимаешь? — Фили сел. Спустил ноги на пол. Спросил тихо, только костяшки пальцев, сжимавших железную раму, совсем побелели. — И что же ты понимаешь?

— Ты что думал, я слепой, да? Или совсем идиот? После того, как эти суки тебя вышвырнули — вот так, в один миг, с костылями и без гроша, да любой бы на твоем месте так и сделал. Опыта у тебя достаточно. Ничего, небось не засыплешься. А если что, — тут он выпрямился и, решительно тряхнув головой, закончил, глядя Фили прямо в глаза. — Я тебе всегда помогу. Только скажи, что мне делать.

Фили выдохнул медленно-медленно, стараясь не очень щуриться.

— Любой... — протянул, сгибая ногу дальше, до адовой ослепительной боли в глазах. — Значит сказать, что делать, — все так же раздумчиво, сквозь зубы. И вдруг, неожиданно, броском через проход, встал и выпрямился на обеих ногах, подтаскивая за сгребенную майку к своему лицу. Кили ни разу не видел его таким — даже тогда, у лифта — с белыми губами, в страшной, холодной ярости. — Ты не сразу? Тут же обратно готов? Только попробуй близко подойти к этому дерьму, ты понял! Ты! — впервые почувствовал, какая колоссальная силища в этих огромных бицепсах, которые он привык тыкать пальцем, разминать перетруженные и глубоко прикусывать. Сейчас их и ножом не прорежешь. — Неужели ты просто представить даже можешь, что я могу тебя что-то попросить помочь?!

А ведь я и правда — только не просить, а заставлять тебя буду. Это внезапно сказал твердый маленький голос внутри него. Такой твердый, что заставил разжаться стиснутые кулаки. На майке отпечатались, как солнца, два пожамканных круга, разбегающихся морщинками-лучами в разные стороны.

Кили, выдохнув, качнулся назад к своей стене. Одну руку — на горло, другую — вперед. Словно ею можно будет остановить этот несущийся на него поезд. Примирительно, просяще:

— Стой же, стой. Да тише ты! Я же только спросил...

— Не лезь не в свое дело, ладно?

И сразу же — снова:

— Как — не в свое? Ты что же — сам, один будешь? Мы же вроде как вместе... разве нет?

Фили, пытаясь вспомнить все, чему учили, все эти сраные методики восстановления самоконтроля разом, глубоко вдохнул, закрыл глаза и на выдохе тихо продолжил:

— Тебя это не касается.

— Да? А что тогда меня касается? Ты зачем меня с собой позвал? Чтобы только трахать, да? Не слишком ли хлопотно вышло? Вон, смотри, тут полно таких, как я, — швырнул чуть не в лицо телефон.

Увернувшись, увидел просвистевшего мимо знакомого оригами-шершня.

Телефон подобрал, почти упав на хрупнувшую под его весом кровать.

Спасибо голоску, ярость всосалась в поры души, как дым уходит в трубу с хорошей тягой.

— И таких, как я. Предлагаешь попробовать?

Как хорошо наступить на горло своему самолюбию. И попрыгать для верности.

— Слушай, ну зачем ты так? Я же сказал тебе тогда — я завязал. Все по-честному будет. Ну прости, я ведь совсем не то хотел сказать... Черт, как это у тебя получается? — Кили стиснул в руках проклятую банку. Поймав тяжелый немигающий взгляд, спохватился, протянул ее Фили. — Я тебя о чем спросил? А ты меня опять во что мордой тычешь?

Встал, отошел к малюсенькому оконцу. Упершись лбом в раму, обхватил плечи руками, глухо сказал:

— Я думал — ты мне доверяешь. Думал, мы с тобой... — тут же, перебив сам себя, треснул кулаком по стене. — Блядь, размечтался! Кто я такой, чтобы мне доверять? Ладно, проехали. Ты — босс. Делай, как знаешь.

Босс? Вон оно как... Фили подбрасывал банку, и граммовые пакеты в ней ритмично стукались о жестяное дно. Ну конечно, куда же без главного — его так сладко обманывать, обводить вокруг пальца. Не надо ничего решать, кроме как еще надуть начальника, избегнув расправы.

— Когда же ты повзрослеешь, детка, — устало похлопал по комковатому матрасу рядом с собой. — И перестанешь меня разводить, а?

Кили недоверчиво покосился через плечо:

— Еще кто кого разводит, интересно.

Осторожно подошел, но рядом не сел. Опустился на пол, сложил руки на коленях у Фили, положив подбородок сверху. Заглянул в лицо:

— Я знаю, ты мне совсем не веришь. Я думал — все будет не так. Ты в этой чертовой Калифорнии совсем дерганный стал. И молчишь. Молчишь все время. Сначала думал — из-за ноги, что болит сильно. А потом вижу — из-за вранья. Ты врать не умеешь, Фили. И не хочешь. Потому и молчишь. Какие родственники? Какая, на хрен, работа? Не знаю, что у тебя в голове, но я хочу, чтоб ты знал — от меня подлянки не жди. Я пока не вижу, чтоб так уж сильно нужен был тебе... Блядь, какого хера ты вообще меня с собой попер?!

Забыл, уперся со всей силы ладонями в колени. Только когда Фили зашипел, скривившись, торопливо вскинул руки, попытался встать — да разве отвяжешься от такого, коли тот сам не захочет? Через миг уже сидел рядом, медвежьими лапищами притиснутый к необъятной груди. Попытался вырваться — безнадежно:

— Да пусти же ты, наконец!

— Зато ты говоришь за двоих. А теперь я просто прошу — забудь. Хорошо?

— Нет, — решительно затряс головой.

— Тогда так: не спрашивай ни о чем. Я расскажу тебе сам. Когда будет можно. Идет?

— Нет, — опять повозил лбом по плечу, отвергая и эту идею.

— Да что ж ты упрямый такой у меня!

— Ты говоришь со мной, словно с ребенком.

— Я говорю, как умею. Я просто прошу тебя, детка... упс, извини... Просто прошу: не надо сейчас.

— Сейчас — это сколько?

Вот же ж... Ладно, смотри. У нас пару раз было так: чтобы выманить крупную рыбу, кидали вокруг послаще куски. Работало иногда. От той приманки, правда, мало что оставалось... Да не дергайся ты, не так уж все плохо. Я просто не хочу, чтобы рядом кого зацепило, понял? И если ты будешь настаивать — а ведь ты умеешь, да? — это очень, очень все осложнит. Вот просто очень.  
Бездумно поковырял джинсовую дыру на чужом светло-голубом колене:

— А что, если ты?.. Как тогда?.. — не рискнув продолжать местоимениями.

Ладони у Фили широченные, пальцы короткие, даже на них мышцы — гладят-наглаживают майку на спине:

— Это может быть. Как — я и сам не знаю. Вот и прошу — не суйся, давай я попробую выбраться. И я тебе даже молчать не говорю — забудь. Вообще все. Эх, был бы я гипнотизер!

Кили додумывает, но уже улыбается, брови заломлены домиком:

-И что? Сколько ты бы заставил меня забыть? — вопрос только полу-шутлив.

\- Ну, я не совсем же дурачок! Я бы заставил тебя раздеться, — руки сноровисто дергают майку за подол через голову.

Наваливается, наконец, целиком — как же тяжело под ним дышать! — шепчет резко, выталкивая слова теплыми вихрями в ухо. — И раздвинуть ноги так широко, как ты только можешь...


	28. Chapter 28

— Мистер Оукеншильд, — из коммутатора на столе раздался голос Сьюзен, — Кевин на линии. У него что-то срочное. По поводу завтрашней встречи с...

— Не сейчас. Пусть позже перезвонит.

— Но, — в голосе секретарши слышалась растерянность. — В Гонконге и так уже почти три часа ночи. Он звонил дважды и очень просит...

— Сьюзи, Вы меня плохо слышите? Я же сказал — я занят, — сбросив вызов, Торин повернул кресло в сторону окна. Открывавшийся перед ним вид был так себе. Взгляд сразу уперся в стену соседнего здания, стоявшего практически вплотную. Из его собственного кабинета, в котором сейчас круглосуточно шел лихорадочный ремонт, видно было далеко-далеко. За линией домов виднелся парк, за ним блестело озеро. Он любил стоять у окна и смотреть на ослепительный, словно расплавленное серебро, блеск воды, отражавшей солнечный свет. Тусклая свинцовая тяжесть волн поздней осени ему тоже нравилась. Нравилась и спокойная утренняя гладь, когда по неподвижному зеркалу то тут, то там, беззвучно скользили яхты, оставляя за собой расходящийся треугольно-пенный след.

А здесь, в переговорной, ставшей его временным пристанищем, все эти глупости были ни к чему. Отвернувшись от окна, он посмотрел на замершего на полуслове Алекса, терпеливо ждущего сигнала продолжать.

— Дальше.

— Из всего вышесказанного следует, что основной точкой приложения его интересов следует считать Восточное побережье.

Странно, что его занесло сюда. Это совсем не его территория. Можно было бы подумать, что работали по наводке, если бы...

— Ладно. Хватит. Оставь здесь, что принес, — Торин кивнул на стол, куда немедленно легла небольшая черная папка. — Что еще?

— Основной ремонт закончат к понедельнику. Ваш кабинет..., — тут помощник замялся, тщательно подбирая слова, стараясь не задевать за больное. — Здесь будет нужно больше времени. Мрамор для замены облицовки заказан, итальянцы сделают все возможное, чтобы изготовить панели как можно скорей. Основная проблема — подобрать цвет, чтобы он сочетался с тем, что уцелело.

— Значит, пусть меняют все целиком, — скривился Торин. — Не хватало еще мне любоваться на заплаты. А что картины?

— Все документы из полиции по запросу страховщиков мы предоставили. Проблем быть не должно. Страховая премия будет перечислена через месяц.

— Завтра на десять вызовите ко мне Марио. Пусть захватит все свои причиндалы — ну, что там ему будет нужно. Раз уж так вышло я хочу полностью обновить внешний вид своего кабинета и конференц-зала наверху.

— Хорошо, босс, — Алекс делал быстрые пометки в блокноте. — Правда, он что-то говорил о том, что до конца месяца будет в Европе....

— И что с того? — Торин тяжело посмотрел на своего помощника. — Авиа-сообщения с Европой больше не существует? Пусть ненадолго прервется, или передай ему — Аркенстон Инкорпорейтед найдет себе нового ведущего дизайнера по интерьерам. Так, кажется, называется его высокооплачиваемая должность?

— Конечно, мистер Оукеншильд. Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы эта кошмарная история как можно скорее...

— Ты б лучше так напрягался, когда я тебе тогда ночью звонил, — перебил его Торин. — Или потом, когда меня в больнице копы допрашивали. Охренеть — дожили... Прям как в старые добрые времена. Все, иди. Сьюзен скажи — нет меня ни для кого до ланча.  
Помощник ушел. Торин, поморщившись, встал, и подошел к шкафу для бумаг в дальней части переговорной, временно служившей ему баром. Щедро плеснул себе виски. Подумав, все же разбавил содовой.

"Ладно, не сопьюсь. Не впервой".

Вернувшись к столу, сел в кресло и, закинув ноги на стол, достал телефон. Отпив из стакана, принялся задумчиво постукивать им по колену.

Скверно-то как все вышло... Внезапно. Налетело, смяло, в один миг принесло в его собственную жизнь то, что раньше он видел мельком только в криминальных новостях. Да какое принесло — просто в морду ткнуло, наравне с сигаретными окурками, ожоги от которых обезобразили плечи и грудь. Хорошо хоть — не лицо.

Сколько убытков... И ремонт разгромленного офиса, и те два долбанных миллиона, при воспоминании о которых у него до сих пор челюсти сжимались так, что чуть не крошились зубы. А репутация... Тут Торин чуть не застонал. Репутация — высшая драгоценность, то, что не купишь ни за какие деньги, что приобретается долгими годами кропотливых трудов и хитрых маневров — что сказать, а что нет, куда влезть, а куда лучше не стоит, даже если риск не велик, а прибыль обещает быть баснословной. Репутация фирмы. Его собственная репутация.

Вспомнился муторный разговор в больничной палате, когда двое молоденьких копов, явно не зная, как себя вести, чуть не сопли ему готовы были вытирать, снимая показания о происшедшем той ночью. Значит, Джемис О`Нил... Что за хрен еще? Откуда он только взялся. Такое впечатление, что последние месяцы смысл его жизни состоял в тотальной слежке за Аркенстон Инкорпорейтед и лично за ее владельцем. Все знал: и про деньги, и как отключить охрану в офисе, и даже про семью. Ну, ладно, не про семью — про родственников. Кстати, о родственниках... Надо все же, наконец, позвонить.

Он поставил стакан на стол и набрал номер Кили.

— Кили? Привет, это Торин. Я хотел узнать, как твои дела.

— Простите, мистер Оукеншильд, телефон Кили сейчас у меня, — в трубке послышался тот самый спокойный голос, владельца которого в списке самых неприятных людей внезапно потеснил Джемис О`Нил.

Так интенсивно тренируясь, лишь бровями можно будет вскорости насылать ураганы отсюда до Арканзаса. Морщиться он определенно утомился за последние несколько дней.

— Передай ему трубку, — и никакого желания быть ритуально вежливым.

Бля, ну как так, вот почему все сразу, мне разорваться, что ли, — Фили принял деньги одной рукой и, неловко засунув трубку в белый мех капюшона, полез в боковой карман за бумажным пакетом, глубокомысленно созерцая темно-вишневые кожаные мокасины, нетерпеливо мнущие топкий сухой песок перед ним:

— Он далеко, будет вечером, — как же мне нужно с тобой поговорить без всяких магических торговых операций. — Вы сменили номер?

— Да. Передай ему, пусть в память забьет. Ну, как вы там? Чем вообще занимаетесь? — и через секундную паузу, когда пришло удивление. — А почему его телефон у тебя? С ним все в порядке? — даже если есть повод для беспокойства — сил изображать его нет уже никаких.

Понятно почему он не женат — все небось еще до первого свидания сбегали — из-за обилия подробностей.

— Да все нормально. Простите, секунду, — и невозмутимым тем же тоном куда-то неясно, в сторону. — Блядь, да употреби где-нибудь в сторонке, не нависай. Дай поговорить спокойно, — внезапно снова в ухо. — У вас все в порядке? Я тут сводку читал.  
Чувствовать себя, как на допросе, особенно когда надо не спалиться перед начальством и подозреваемого расколоть.

— Не все. Раз читал — зачем спрашиваешь? Ты мне вот лучше про что скажи, этого в твоей сводке наверняка не было. Мне этот упырь видео прислал. Про Кили. Нора какая-то убогая с двумя койками. Потолок чуть не на голове. За таким, что ли, счастьем, ты его в Калифорнию поволок?

Одно, видишь ли, дело, угадывать, куда противник планирует ударить, и совсем другое — задохнутся — и даже не от самой боли — от ее предчувствия после горячего апперкота, в попытках выдохнуть ее тут же через нос короткими рывками. Су-ука — надежды никакой, подозреваемый, походу, раскалывается сразу.

— Я про налет на офис говорю. Что за видео, что он от вас хотел? Что за упырь? — в голосе появляется стальная пружина — наклонись немного, и она выстрелит тебе в лоб.

— А, так ты не в курсе, значит. Когда офис громили — мне позвонил какой-то урод. Стал угрожать, требовать деньги. В доказательство серьезности своих намерений видео прислал. Ваш новый дом, так сказать. Там темно было, не видно ни черта. Полагаю, вторым был ты, если только мой дорогой племянник не увлекается инвалидами, — удержаться было решительно невозможно. — Когда я отказал, он меня в Салеме подстерег. Джемис О`Нил, похоже, байкер. Уволок меня в какую-то свою дыру, там таких, как он, отморозков, полным-полно еще было. Я чуть концы не отдал. Сердечный приступ, — бросая отрывистые реплики, Торин попутно соображал, когда будет пора остановиться. — А потом, когда уж он все получил, что хотел, все равно не отпустил. Решил меня в Сан-Диего зачем-то с собой тащить. Я уж думал — все, отбегался. Каким-то чудом нас с самолета сняли. Ты мне вот что скажи — откуда он знает Кили? Или, может — тебя?

М-да, еще раз подтверждает истину, что Кили больше повезло с отсутствием воспитания, чем с таким. И еще раз поразиться, как О'Нил, через нескольких фраз по телефону, точно определил тогда всю торинову сущность.

Фили мысленно повертел черно-белую доску одной стороной, другой...отодвинул со вздохом. Воображаемая бородища соперника беззвучно затряслась от смеха. Тот, реальный, еще бы и своей лапой похлопал по плечу покровительственно.

Конечно, все продумано давно, обсосано в уме тысячи раз за пересыпанием в ладонях песка:

\- Понятия не имею. Имя знакомое, но откуда — не помню. Может, раньше в чем-то участвовал. Скорее всего, след от Перу. Я разберусь. Что он от вас хотел и получил?

— Что хотел, что хотел... Денег, конечно, чего же еще. Угрожать принялся. Сказал, что если не заплачу — Кили крепко достанется. Не понимаю, как он узнал, где вы сейчас. Даже я ведь не знаю. Он мне так и не позвонил ни разу с тех пор, как вы с ним в Чикаго нанесли мне, так сказать, внеплановый визит, — Торин криво усмехнулся, вспоминая растерзанную спальню и подозрительные разводы, заляпавшие оконное стекло на высоту человеческого роста. — Чем он хоть там занимается? А ты? На работу устроился, как собирался?

— Да, все нормально, не бедствуем, — ну что ж, дело осложняется еще поиском поставщиков. Которые, конечно уж, будут драть в три горла, без О'Ниловых скидок. Стоп. ВВС. Интересно, есть ли у штатов база в Перу? Фили недовольно поморщился, разглядывая появившееся в пыльном мареве нагретого асфальта электрически сиреневое пятно — мустанг Габриэля. Все сегодня наперекосяк и в кучу. Разве что, стравить их с Канарисом?

Стравить?..

Еще одна неплохая идея повисла в воздухе. Торговля информацией куда аппетитнее выглядит, чем толкание кокаина. Весь вопрос в том, как быстро О'Нил выберется из-под наброшенного лассо.

— И вы заплатили? Из-за Кили?

— Да, знаешь ли, пришлось. Мне такая россыпь причин была предложена. И последствий, — Торин машинально коснулся пальцами пластыря, спрятанного под рубашкой на правом предплечье. — Мне так показалось, он вас обоих знает. Тебя, во всяком случае, тоже упоминал. Уважительно. Так что вот это сейчас твое "впервые слышу" огорчает чрезвычайно. Когда копы в больнице допрашивали, я про тебя ничего не сказал. А теперь вижу — зря. Похоже, стоило.

И ведь, действительно, вроде как бы родственник. Мог еще и пригодиться. О'Нил сдал агента, с его-то опытом, ха! Понадеялся, что пожалеешь племянника? Ага, тебя б тогда положили уже с симпатичным камнем в головах.

Да хоть бы и сдал.

Фили вздохнул еще раз, переворачивая виртуальную доску белыми к себе, критически прищурился. Не самый поганый расклад.

— Да исправьтесь, чё жалеть зря. Они поржут. Сколько отдали?

Даже так — чем хуже, тем лучше. Фили помял левый бок и перенес трубку к другому уху — затекло плечо, и начал пересчитывать рассыпающуюся стопку мятых сотенных — пора бы заплатить Норману. Сбоку щелкнула зажигалка, и Габриель занял место гламурной сирены на носу доски.

— Не твое дело, сопляк, — Торин почувствовал, как в крови начала закипать злость. Все его разговоры с этим мальчишкой можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, и каждый раз тот играючи выводил его из себя. — Для бывшего копа ты задаешь слишком много вопросов. Я хочу, чтоб ты знал: мне не нравится, что мой племянник водится с такими типами, как ты. Мне не нравится, что ты увез его хер знает куда, и сейчас я даже не могу поговорить с ним. И ты — ты мне тоже не нравишься, — отбросив остатки вежливости, Торин упивался возможностью говорить то, что думает. — Кили молод и глуп, он готов смотреть в рот каждому, кто проявил к нему хоть какой-то интерес. С тех пор, как ты появился рядом, у него стало что-то слишком много неприятностей. У меня, кстати, тоже. Хорошо, если твой интерес вызывает именно он, а не наша семья. Уверен, ты меня понял.

Кроме обыкновенного мудака, Торин напоминал Фили мудака вдохновенного, по призванию. Они встречались ему в великом множестве среди длинной череды начальников, чтобы виртуозно наматывать на кулак нервы подчиненных. Иногда казалось, что самая суть любой рычащей должности подразумевает долю мудаковатости, превышающую среднюю общечеловеческую. Как будто без этого не обойтись. Пока не встречался конченый отморозок типа О'Нила.

Правды ради, среда, изобилующая разномастными уродами, стремительно развивала интуицию по части человеческих качеств — для полицейского просто золотое умение.

А уж после Сандерса у него вообще иммунитет:

— Да мне, честно говоря, по хер, чё вам там не нравится, — неприятности у него, блядь, начались, а до этого не жизнь была, малина! — Попробуйте реагировать пораньше и конструктивнее, думаю, у вас будет меньше конкурентов за его внимание. Вас кто хоть с рейса снял, гражданская полиция?

Не знаю, я не вникал. Они были в штатском. Просто зашли двое в салон перед самым взлетом и попросили нас на выход. А дальше — да, О`Нила в полицейской машине увезли, кажется. Фили, я... прошу тебя, — последние слова дались Торину с явным трудом. Внезапно он понял, как же устал за всю эту кошмарную неделю. Снова заныло сердце, и не поймешь — то ли от этого разговора, полного бессмысленной взаимной агрессии, словно они друг другу враги, то ли от навалившихся перегрузок. — Если Кили тебе хоть сколько-нибудь дорог — избавь его от неприятностей. Мне почему-то кажется, что в твоем обществе он будет огребать их снова и снова. Честное слово, с него хватит. Он хороший парень. Я помню его только ребенком, потом мы не виделись много лет. Думаю, дерьма с него уже достаточно. Он говорил мне, что завязал, решил уехать с тобой — пусть. Ну, так и живите, как нормальные люди. А сейчас мне почему-то кажется, что основным препятствием к этому может стать не его прошлое, а твое настоящее. Отпусти его, слышишь?

Ах, вона как разговор свернул!

Куда?

Прозрачен ответ.

Фили ненадолго прижал телефон динамиком к груди — там кто-то мощно бил кулаками изнутри, желая выйти. От этого равнодушия — почти подлости — взрослого, успешного и очень сильного человека прямо затошнило.

— Как щенка — выкинуть подальше в лесу? — экран был приятно теплым от овчины. — Будьте спокойны, никто вас больше не тронет. И сюда тоже больше не звоните. Если Кили спросит, я дам ему ваш номер. Что-нибудь еще?

— Нет. Это все. Но ты все же подумай над тем, что я тебе сказал, — уже понимая, что упустил, не сумел сказать что-то важное, Торин нажал отбой. Поморщившись, вновь потер ладонью ноющую грудь.

Глупости все. Так не бывает. Подумаешь — и знакомы-то всего пару месяцев. К тому же связи в таких парах крайне неустойчивы. Все так говорят. Пройдет. Перебесится — и забудет.

И вообще — делом надо заниматься. Делом.

Фили оглянулся вокруг себя — уже откуда-то стоял на своих полутора ногах. Загребая песок, издалека, в ярком низком солнце брела фигура Канариса — уже семь часов!

— На, передай, сейчас мужик подгребет. Поговори с ним, я отойду, — пакетики россыпью шлепнулись рядом с кислотными брючками "под машинку". Настолько Канарису можно доверять, деньги принесет потом.

Фили медленно зашел в холодный океан, и остановился. Волны толкали его в неустойчивую ногу плотными телами, заливая водой по бедра. Холод насквозь пропитал боль в кости, обе они стали, как чугунные. Солнце плыло в объятия другой стороны мира. Бросься он за ним — все равно. Все равно бесполезно.


	29. Chapter 29

— Не, тебе явно рано, пару недель позагорай еще, — Грег догоняет его доску на спокойной воде, где лопаются последние, взбитые волной, пузырики. Заходя в самом толстом из имеющихся в Греговском арсенале костюмов в адски холодный океан, Фили крутил головой в поисках льда. Уж и в голову не пришло, что все четыре часа вода, затекшая в гидру, будет кипеть. – Ты на ноги быстро не вскочишь, — пока они, мерно шлепая по воде руками, длинно гребли к берегу. – Через месяцок приеду, там начнем по-взрослому.

Фили счастлив, что ногу можно вытянуть по доске – с последней бочкой ему особенно не повезло, и волна здорово приложила об воду и об доску. Припав щекой к белому пластику, машинально загребая руками, все еще покачивается на гигантской водяной горе, непрозрачной, как мутный изумруд, сокрушительно огромной – до благоговения. В тот момент, когда ее крутой бок становится тверже склона под ногами, край доски начинает тоненько шелестеть, набирая скорость в нефритовом тоннеле, от острого ужаса не остается ни следа – на жуткой скорости все – сердце, все чувства, все существо, сливаясь с волной, врезается в ослепляющее облако чистого восторга, теряясь в мириадах брызг. Только затихающая вибрация доски под ногами и икры, дрожащие в напряжении слегка якорят к реальности.

-У тебя получится отлично, — Грег стряхивает воду с короткой рыжей бороды, трясет патлами – тоже не слишком длинными – сушить замудохаешься. – Чувство есть, задница низко – у всех гавайцев так, а они – боги.

Когда пытаешься поймать волну, перестает существовать берег – взгляд неотрывно на линии горизонта – как с бесконечностью космоса – осознать нельзя, а сколько угодно представлять, как человеческий мозг пытается вместить невозможность конца – и пытаться представить снова – также и эта серая линия, сливающаяся в ранних сумерках с небом, где-то там, в необозримой плоскоте, закругляющаяся на другую сторону. Огромная движущаяся толщина, с мощью, кажется живущей, когда она собирается что-то сделать с его телом и – расступается с трудом, обманутая гибким движением. Появляющиеся из многоводной глубины барашки видны с предельной четкостью – как видишь перед апперкотом летящую в лицо перчатку – каждую трещинку на лаковой коже, когда волна начинает загибаться в трех метрах над твоей головой.

Грег, не задумываясь, слитным движением вырывает себя из воды, и воздвигается статуей на доску – скульптура небрежного серфера, первая половина двадцать первого века. Даже руками не шевелит, хоть и отвел их чуть-чуть от тела для подстраховки. Фили, крнечно, путешествует пока, стоя на одном колене. Но и это здорово.

Грег ни секунды не тратит на изучение Кили – на автомате протягивает ему руку и крепко встряхивает. Он озадачен конурой, куда приволок чужую доску. Оценивает и лестницу «Проломи башку», оттопыренный край обшивки потолка, кокетливо нависающий над тазиком – на случай дождя. Приземляется на кровать рядом с Кили – приглашение упасть, как и зайти в гости, ему не надобно:

— Ох, ну и гадюшник! Через неделю в Африку смываемся, там этап чемпионата мира, так поживите у меня в общаге, — Грег просто фонтанирует стопроцентной самооценкой, хотя вряд ли знает так много умных слов. Сильное, красивое, молодое животное. – Чуваки, не Хилтон, но фан обещаю запросто.

Их обоих обступает густой запах мокрого неопрена, сдобренный затхлостью и, очень сильно – океаном. Фили, невидяще глядя в карие глаза, кивает, не обращая на Грега внимания.

* * *

Канарис, покружив вокруг розового мустанга, для порядка, десяток минут, исчез вместе с его владельцем. Ни один, ни другой не появлялись несколько дней, и Фили облегченно вздохнул.

* * *

Кампус Калифорнийского университета Сан-Франциско — как корочка на краю лишайного пятна — на опушке добродетельного леса в самом разгаре центральных небоскребов. Неожиданно, медицинский университет! А Грег — фармаколог, в этом есть доля рокового сарказма.

— Какого хера – ты обычно занимаешься благотворительностью? Подбираешь бездомных барыг на пляже? — Фили невесело, он не понимает, что происходит: ведь не может быть – и О’Нил, и Канарис, теперь этот. Канарис да О’Нил – везение, конечно, спорное, но законы вероятности? Двадцать семь лет нормальной (да, ага!) реальности как-то морщат из-за навалившихся на них последних увесистых подарков судьбы. Мозг, как в шахматах, перещелкивает варианты, последствия, дальнейшие ходы. Бессознательное, прикрывая свое мягкое пузико, малодушно выбирает самые щадящие ответвления. Сознание, подхлестываемое бичом опыта, склоняется к наиболее вероятным событиям.

— Ты все поймешь сейчас, Фили, все поймешь, — Грег отвечает с деланным смехом. Заставляет напрячься больше. Как О’Нил не сошел с ума безудержно – непонятно. Провести так двадцать лет все равно, что сесть за особо тяжкое, на длинный срок, и выкинуть его из жизни. Что ж останется от нее?

Фили задавался этим вопросом не только бездельничая на пляже – как раз нет. Разговаривал с урковатыми мексиканцами при повадках низкобюджетного боевичка, или демонстрировал безобидность с помощью ноги на потеху дежурному патрулю, да прикидывал, насколько раскушен, при кажущейся безмозглости, Грегом – короче, когда начинало потряхивать от близости провала и зеркально –необходимого внешнего безмятежного спокойствия. Двадцать лет, подумай! – это как мантра – ну действительно – двадцать лет, что я, хуже и прочая ересь.

Домик маленький, двухэтажный, за ним начинается царство стриженной травы и раскидистых деревьев. Прозрачная чаща с тропкой вокруг каждого дерева имитирует возврат на лоно дикой природы. Версия контролируемая, для рефлексирующих горожан. Даже москиты вежливо заглядывают в лицо, испрашивая позволения тяпнуть. По горе вверх взбираются уступами разноцветные крыши, первый этаж с нижней стороны дома коварно превращается в третий, а подвал верхнего уровня гордо раскрывается парадным подъездом. Архитектура характерно припадает на классическую колониальную ногу. Их цель трезво стоит на горизонтальном участке, не позволяя творческих вольностей, годов с пятидесятых. Судя по толщине краски, незыблемо и недвижимо, как монумент жадности владельцев всех частных общежитий в мире. Не огороженная лужайка перед домиком – и перед всей чередой его собратьев вдоль по аллее растет неровными клоками, с парой вытоптанных пятен – либо делали барбекю, либо в бадминтон играли. Несколько рассеянных куч кое-как собранных листьев – они уже успели перепреть и прорасти белыми плесневыми спорами – только переверни.

Фили покоряет тусклая, сколотая плитка – густо желтая и черная, стертая по краям – на крыльце между избыточными колоннами – что они поддерживают там – балкон, или козырек – это неуместная роскошь в современном мире. И высоченная узкая дверь, залипающая через раз, со следами многочисленных насильственных вторжений по обе стороны отсутствующего замка. Над крыльцом злым красным кружком бдит камера.

И звуки музыки, бесшабашно несущиеся из приоткрытых многостекольчатых рам, и захламленный темный коридор, пару раз коварно напавший на его колени и пальцы ног особо острыми углами, современная, откуда ни возьмись, стеклянная дверь в огромный, как школьный спортзал, гулкий душ в крошечной квадратной мозаике – распахнутая настежь, глухой топот сверху и сладкий запах травы в сквозняке, песок на стертом паркете, шелестящие от касаний, как сухая рыба – связками – гидрокостюмы – все должно бы насторожить почище Норманновского убожища. Их мокрые шкуры, как охотник добычу, Грег швыряет в угол за последней из многочисленных дверей направо и налево по коридору.

\- Добро пожаловать в лодочку, — как только он открывает створку, громкость музыки ударяет им в лицо и, через несколько мгновений замешательства и возни, резко обрывается.

Дом был построен не как общежитие – огромный зал напоминает большую аудиторию, дико обшарпанную. Пол занят спальниками. Старше тридцати никого нет. Все – без исключения – с загорелыми лицами, слепят улыбками, ни одного чернокожего. Грег, похоже, тоже не слишком подробно ориентируется в гостях. Немудрено, когда их у тебя больше четырех десятков.

— Так что – двумя больше, одним меньше – мне, как видишь, все равно, — Грег шествует в барной стойке у длинного окна и, погрохотав льдом в недрах, выуживает из горизонтального промышленного холодильника пару пива. После минутного замешательства до Фили уже никому нет дела, а Грега, наоборот, донимают не менее расписные серферы и девчонки, чуть покинувшие возраст бойскаутов.

\- Эй, Сильвер! — под низким волнистым абажуром в углу — просторный стол, нелепо окруженный пластиковыми стульями. – Ты в преферанс играешь? Или в бридж? – компания, сжимающая в руках по вееру, напряженно всматривается в его лицо. – В этой дыре партию прямо не сыскать.

Знакомые профили — молодой, женский, и с бородой, расправленные в ладони, отвлекают Фили от окружающих. За несколько часов сознание возвращается к нему несколько раз:

— Не стремайся, они все свалят через неделю, тут будут мухи дохлые со скуки и тишина, — Грег затягивается и передает ему косяк – Фили спасовал и курит на изгибистой веранде с причудливыми каменными столбиками перилец.

Господи, да после казармы пытайтесь напугать меня обычной хипстерской впиской. Грег обнимает весьма полногрудую блондинку – взгляд бессмысленный от счастья и травы. Вряд ли ей больше восемнадцати. Грег подталкивает девочку в зал, отнимая здоровенную косячину.

— Ты недавно ведь приехал. А до этого чего делал?

— А я сидел до этого. За вооруженный разбой, – подчеркнуто в тон, небрежнее некуда, отвечает Фили.

— Ты? Сидел?

— Бля, Грег, очнись, не всем надо разукрашивать себя от ушей до жопы. Есть люди крутые с рождения.

— Вот как!

— Чувак, давай уже разъясним твой целеустремленный интерес.

— Ну… ты не материшься. Это такой признак. Хороший, — Грег ржет, жадно затягивается, пытаясь оживить плохо набитый косяк. – Коксом же почти никто не торгует. Так дешево. И вообще.

— Понятно, — тут все ясно, рыбак рыбака. – Тебе не страшно?

— Что? Фили, я отваливаю на полтора месяца. Пустое место. Половина торчков успеет сдохнуть за это время. Эти все братаны, — он махнул через стекло на зал, на картежные рожи, замершие в раздраженном ожидании новой партии по окончанию беседы. – Свалят со мной. Остальные – тусовщики, их ветром сдует, стоит ногу на порог. А я, знаешь, с Адской стороны родом, есть здесь прекрасное местечко в южном Фриско, папаша мой не адвокат, поэтому я буду и кататься на всем, чем предложат, за универ, и торговать. Вылететь отсюда не хочу.

Ну да, он старше всех. Видно впрямь копил деньги, рачитель.

— Ладно.

\- Вот еще я боюсь, конечно — что пока меня не будет, твой труп при черепе с крыльями найдут.

— Уж разузнал! Быстро…

— Этот ваш хорек непопулярен у соседей жутко. И чего только не наслушался…

— Фиг с ним.

\- Пересядешь на мой поток. Нахрен пошли, эти Ангела. Они отморженные наглухо, их давно по параболе во всем городе огибают.

\- А ну как я у тебя отожму все? – Фили жарко в куртке, ну, впрочем, без нее тоже было бы.

Грег смеется – ну нет, все-таки дурачок.

— У меня в Чили полно знакомых серферов, да. Могу черкануть пару слов. В море так просто встретится, промахнутся, встретиться не там, где надо.

Теперь и Чили. Интересно донельзя. Не откопал ли я случайно клад?

— Ништяк. Ладно, пошли — там они сейчас копытами весь пол разобьют, — Фили оттолкнулся задницей от перил.

Снова пас несколько раз, карта не идет, через расчеты пробиваются голоса, несущие специфическую терминологию серферских охотничьих баек. Кто-то сбивается на медицинский жаргон. И тут-то карта прет.

Следующая вспышка реальности – пятеро обступают его в темном углу, куда он тыкается в поисках туалета. Сужают кольцо, наклоняясь сверху вниз – вот ведь здоровые лоси! Поеживаясь, пряча руки подмышки, чтобы притворно погреть, снова вцепляется в рукоятки.

— Давай показывай, — агрессор молод, но басит внушительно. Остальные согласовано гипнотизируют стальным прищуром. Пальцы уже на курке.

— Чего?

— Ну не хуй же, ногу покажи свою.

Пока Фили посмеивается и разжимает хватку, с медицинской бесцеремонностью задирают штанину, тащат к свету, тыкают и мнут.

— Э-э, полегче. Гляди-ка, такие маленькие, а уже врачи!

Они его упоенно не слышат.

— Смотри – три спицы!

— А я говорил! Три! Дефект, небось знатнейший был. Сколько времени прошло? Не, молчи. Угадывайте давайте.

— Келлоид будет.

— Гляди, а вот тут четвертая была, под мыщелком!

В картах фулхаус и долгая череда неудач. Бумажно-зеленая денежная куча редеет.

После «У нас новый дом» и адреса для Кили, в руки попадает косяк. Запомнившиеся отрезки становятся короче.

Бродит по душу – сюрреализм, как он есть – открытые кабинки «мечта эксгибициониста» по кругу. В одном углу паутина и ржавчина, в другом – манит анодированными частями и тонкой электроникой душ-дворец. Тут бегать можно. Петь – эхо. Под потолком распахнуто окно, в него залетает мокрый дух распускающихся листьев. Девчата любовно моют два коротких гидрокостюма прямо на полу.

Еще косяк и, складывающийся в поэму, первосортный, творческий мат зачетно проигравшего парнишки с лицом скуксившейся кикиморы – мимо мелькает его полосатое поло, напротив теперь скрипит Грег, качается на колченогом стульчике. Дама пик смотрит строго.

Они с Грегом идут куда-то по коридору – может быть, даже к выходу, попутно распахивая и захлопывая все боковые двери.

— Сверху живут китайцы. Бывает, жарят селедку. Вонища несусветная. А сами тихие.

Фили чувствует себя Алисой – то стерильно белый морг со стеллажами до потолка, то мусор, вываливающийся за дверь, склад старой мебели с частоколом умоляюще задранных ножек, кровать, начинающаяся от порога во всю комнату.

— Занимайте любую, уборщица приходит раз в неделю, — Грег ржет и покачивается даже держась за стену.

Музыка становится громче, на руку блефующим. Сочетание травы с пивом просто смертоносное. Все сосредоточенно вглядываются в карты, будто рассчитывают увидеть портрет следующего президента.

Голова кружится и немеет изнутри – как мозг отлежал. Кили уже здесь, давно, Грег вставал и подходил к нему поздороваться. Стоит Кили рядом, за плечом, с огромной кружкой пива, наполовину всосанной, наблюдает за сдачей. Фили даже взгляд не надо поднимать, чтобы сказать чем он занят и – в беспамятстве, автоматически, обнимает его за бедра правой рукой, засовывает замком кончики пальцев в чужой передний карман, приваливается головой.

— Хренасе! – лишь перекинувшись взглядом, мурчит Грег картам, перекладывая их по всякому. И вдруг – как ужаленный подрывается. – Так та сволочь дерзкая не с тобой?!


	30. Chapter 30

— Слушай, перелег бы ты, а? У меня нога совсем затекла.

Фили спихнул лохматую голову со своего плохого бедра и пересел на другой край скамейки. Ничуть не обидевшись, Кили обошел его и снова улегся на теплые доски, устроив голову теперь на другой ноге.

— Домой не пора ли? Третий час тут сидим.

— Не-а. Мне нужно дождаться кое-кого. Чего тебе не лежится? Ну, или за пивом сходи, раз надоело.

— Вот сам и сходи. А я пока твоих гостей покараулю.

— Сейчас тебе, размечтался. И мы, кажется, договорились...

— Пошел ты знаешь куда с договорами своими... Ай, Фили, больно! Отпусти меня, придурок ненормальный!

Согнув ноги в коленях и что было сил упершись в скамейку пятками, Кили попытался высвободить запрокинутую голову. Не тут-то было: волосы, вдруг оказавшиеся у Фили в кулаке, неумолимо тянули его макушку вниз. В конце концов, смеясь и одновременно шипя от боли, он сделал то, что в людных местах пока еще работало безотказно: повернув голову влево, стремительно рванулся вперед и укусил Фили за живот, одновременно утыкаясь лицом ему в пах. Сразу же выпустив волосы и заругавшись на чем свет стоит, тот принялся спихивать Кили с себя. Победно усмехнувшись, тот выпрямился и, потирая макушку, сказал как ни в чем не бывало:

— Ну, так что там насчет пива-то?

Этот пляж был для них пока новым. Они съехали из конуры над авто-мастерской дней десять назад. После памятного разговора по поводу кофейной банки ничего в их жизни не изменилось. Фили был неумолим, пресекая любые попытки вмешаться в его дела, даже заговорить об этом. А уж за такие дурацкие шутки, как сейчас, можно было  огрести совершенно по-настоящему.

Не дождавшись ответа, Кили фыркнул и встал со скамейки. Потягиваясь, посмотрел направо и налево, соображая, до какого павильона ближе идти. Фили дернул его за оранжевую штанину:

— Эй, смотри. Тебе там кто-то машет, кажется.

— Обернувшись к дороге, Кили увидел парня, высунувшегося чуть не по пояс из окна старенького форда, отчаянно размахивающего обеими руками. Форд был знакомым. Парень — тоже. Это был Ори.

На таком расстоянии ветер относил слова, и Кили, махнув в ответ рукой, не спеша двинулся ему навстречу, вальяжно шаркая пляжными шлепанцами по теплому асфальту.

— Привет! — уже успев к этому времени выбраться из машины, маленький фотограф затряс его руку и затараторил с видом громадного облегчения на лице. — Ты не представляешь, как же долго я тебя искал!

— Меня? — опешил Кили. — Это еще зачем?

— Да тут такая история вышла, — Ори, вытирая лоб мятым платком, поправил съехавшие очки и двинулся рядом с Кили. — помнишь, я тебя тогда с каланами снимал? Ну, не с каланами, а просто на пляже, где солнце садилось? Помнишь?

— Ну да, — настороженно заметил тот, по-прежнему не понимая причину его возбуждения.

— Так вот. Я через пару дней в офисе стал свои снимки разбирать. Что куда. Отошел от компа на минуточку кофе налить. А тут мимо Лоренцо шел. Это наш босс. Ну, и увидел тебя — твоя фотка как раз была на экране. Вцепился в меня, как краб: что за парень, да где ты его взял? Как услышал, что я просто на пляже тебя щелкнул  — орал, как припадочный, минут пятнадцать. У него там клиент какой-то капризный второй день мозг выедал, всю нашу базу пересмотрел — никто ему не понравился. А тут ты... Тот, как увидел, и говорит — давай этого. Надо будет его посмотреть. Вот он сказал, чтоб я тебя хоть из-под земли достал и в офис подогнал по-быстрому. Я и на пляж сколько раз ездил, и в той будке, к которой тебя подвозил, спрашивал, куда вы съехали. А сейчас вот штаны твои невозможные увидел и...

— Эй, послушай-ка, ты вообще где работаешь-то? Чё за бизнес такой с капризными клиентами? Я вроде как не по этой части.

— Да в рекламном агентстве Лоренцо Фальконе. У меня конурка своя есть. Там фото-оборудование — просто отпад, я и договорился попользоваться незадорого. Лоренцо сам дела ведет. Тот еще жук. У него не только реклама, в модельном бизнесе тоже крутится, еще много где. Мне не шибко интересно, я не вникал. Водится с кучей всяких расфуфыренных типов, что заказывают у него рекламу. Иногда со своими моделями, иногда наших просят показать. У Лоренцо база просто отличная, и все живые, всегда на ходу. Он, видишь, весь извелся, чтобы тот контракт ухватить на осеннюю спортивную коллекцию. А клиент — не его, просто кто-то из знакомых подогнал. Вот он и завыделывался — никто из моделей ему не подходит, видите ли. Кроме тебя. Поехали, а? — тут Ори мягко, но настойчиво потащил его за куртку к своей машине, с которой они как раз поравнялись.   
Кили, успевший купить пива, с пятого на десятое понимая его сумбурную речь, чуть не выронил от удивления позвякивающий пакет.

— Что, вот прямо так? Сейчас?

— Ну да. Чего тянуть-то? А то ты смоешься еще куда-нибудь опять. Меня Лоренцо просто убьет тогда.

— Ну уж нет, извини. Чушь какая-то. На хрена мне ваш модельный бизнес сдался? — Кили выдернул рукав и решительно зашагал дальше.

Ори, видя, что добыча вот-вот ускользнет, засеменил рядом, торопливо продолжая убеждать:

— Ну, что ты теряешь? Работка не пыльная. Платят поначалу немного, но потом — как пойдет. Некоторые из ребят здорово поднимаются. И быстро. Знать и уметь там особо ничего не надо — ты точно справишься. А может, ты еще и не подойдешь, тогда тебя сразу отпустят.

Услышав последние две фразы, Кили остановился, как вкопанный и сердито уставился на Ори:

— Я что, произвожу впечатление  совсем уж полного дебила? И с какой это стати я не подойду? Сам же говоришь — Лоренцо твой рад был до смерти, когда мою фотку увидел.

— Ну, такого я, положим, не говорил, — забормотал Ори, слегка попятившись. — Я просто не уверен, как оно дальше пойдет...  
Фили, перегнувшись через спинку скамьи, уже давно с интересом прислушивался к их разговору. Дождавшись, когда оба плюхнулись рядом, и Кили буркнул «Знакомьтесь. Это мой друг — Фили. А это — Ори, большой любитель каланов и горилл», произнес весьма дружелюбным тоном:

— О чем базар, мальчики?

— Да вот, — Ори горестно всплеснул руками. — Предлагаю твоему другу отличную работу: мозгами шевелить не надо, да и вообще... — ой, я не то совсем хотел сказать! — а он уперся, и ни в какую.  Ну, что мне делать теперь? Что я ему скажу?! — Ори в отчаянии спрятал в ладони лицо.

Покосившись на него, Кили поставил на землю пакет и с независимым видом открыл банку с пивом. Другую передал Фили. Тот легонько ткнул ею Ори в локоть:

— Пиво будешь?

Не отнимая рук от лица, фотограф отрицательно затряс головой.

Сделав глоток, Фили посмотрел на Кили и, усмехнувшись, сказал:

— Слышь, ты — хорош издеваться над человеком. Съезди с ним на часок. Ведь не развалишься же. Глядишь, самому понравится. Сколько можно по пляжу таскаться?

— На себя посмотри, — немедленно огрызнулся тот.

— Ну, мне таких предложений вообще-то никто не делает. Это ты у нас красавчик, которого в модельный бизнес волокут, а он упирается всеми копытами. Чего ты? Нормальная же работа.

— Ладно, я подумаю, — протянул Кили, отхлебывая из банки.

Ори немедленно отнял руки от лица и уставился на него со вновь вспыхнувшей надеждой.

— Подумай. Обязательно подумай. Только не долго. До завтра, ладно? Сегодня вообще-то все равно уже поздно — в студии нет никакого. А завтра утром я за тобой заеду. В семь тебе будет удобно?

— Во сколько?! — Кили чуть не поперхнулся пивом. — Ты в своем уме? Я раньше двенадцати еще месяц вставать не собирался.  
Ори озадаченно посмотрел на него и спросил:

— А как же тогда быть? Я думал к восьми забросить тебя в офис, а потом у меня съемка в десять в Алькатрасе. И мне надо еще заехать кое-куда. Может, как-нибудь все-таки получится?

— Хорошо, — сдавшись, буркнул Кили. — Приезжай к семи. Вот адрес, — он продиктовал Ори адрес их нового жилища. — И не опаздывай, слышишь? — Ори быстро-быстро закивал, записывая адрес в блокноте. — Не дай Бог, я зря завтра встану в такую рань.

* * *

— Ну, и долго мы тут еще будем сидеть? — прошипел Кили, в десятый раз приподнимаясь на стуле и провожая взглядом очередного господина в элегантном костюме, прошествовавшего по коридору, даже не взглянув в их сторону. — Ты же говорил — он будет с минуты на минуту.

— Что? А, да-да, сейчас приедет, — оторвавшись от телефона, с которого он уже полчаса с бешенной скоростью строчил кому-то смски, Ори глянул по сторонам, будто только что проснулся. Затем перевел взгляд на часы и, охнув, вскочил как ошпаренный. — Слушай, Кили, я так опаздываю — просто ужас. Дождись его сам, ладно? Я всех предупредил, кого надо.

— Кого это ты предупредил? Я что-то не заметил, — съязвил Кили, вспоминая, как стремительно они промчались мимо стройки администраторов на входе в здание.

— Ну, не предупредил. Предупрежу сейчас. Одним словом, мне надо ехать. Дон Лоренцо будет очень скоро, правда. Я написал ему, и он мне ответил. Вот, — сказал тот, показывая Кили телефон с одним единственным словом на экране: «Да».

— Дон? А почему это он дон? Он что — герцог, что ли? — озадаченно спросил Кили, уже понимая, что знакомиться с представителем местной итальянской аристократии ему придется самому.

Ори рассмеялся.

— Да нет же, ну какой он герцог. Ты сам все сейчас увидишь. Все, я убежал. Сиди и жди. Вон его кабинет. Мимо тебя он точно не пройдет.

— Какого хрена было вставать тогда в такую рань?

— Работа есть работа, ничего не поделаешь. Все приходят к восьми. А начальство — по своему усмотрению. Вечером позвоню тебе, узнаю, как прошло, идет?

— Ладно, вали в свою тюрягу, — Кили вяло пожал протянутую ладонь и попытался откинуться на спинку манерного стула из прозрачного лилового пластика. Не получилось. — Что за съемки могут быть в таком месте?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами тот, запихивая телефон в карман сумки с камерой, которую он вечно таскал с собой, боясь оставить в машине даже на охраняемой офисной парковке. — Школьники какие-то. Старшеклассники. Интерактивное погружение. Особо я не вникал. Все, я улетел.

Чувствуя себя последним идиотом, Кили закрыл глаза и медленно поехал спиной и задницей по скользкому стулу, пока не уперся ногами в противоположную стену коридора. Какого хрена он вообще сюда пришел, да еще так рано? Вместо того, чтобы спать в нормальной человеческой постели. Вместо того, чтобы проснувшись ни свет, ни заря (самому! а не потому что тебя ждет у дома какой-то долбанный фотограф-натурал с дурацкими идеями) затискать сонного Фили, с которого наконец-то сняли этот чертов аппарат, а потом затащить его в душ, а потом на кухню, на балкон, и снова в постель — куда угодно, лишь бы быть с ним рядом, когда он такой: ленивый, разморенный и улыбающийся. Потому что почти сразу, пару раз зевнув и потянувшись, тот включал свой обычный дневной режим, и добраться до него — до него настоящего — больше было невозможно.

Кили было чуть не до слез жалко так бездарно потерянного утра. Погрузившись с головой в свои страдания, он вздрогнул и чуть не свалился со стула, услышав над ухом:

— А это ты? Наконец-то. Почему так поздно?

Вскочив и ошалело моргая, секунду смотрел прямо перед собой, потом был вынужден опустить взгляд вниз, на уровень собственной груди, где поблескивала набриолиненная жиденькая укладка, заканчивающаяся склеенным мышиным хвостиком неопределенного цвета. Укладка привольно раскинулась на голове толстяка-коротышки в белой рубашке с распахнутым воротом и мятых льняных брюках, который смотрел на него снизу вверх с самым недовольным видом.

— Я ждал тебя еще два дня назад.

— Как это? — ошарашенно прошептал Кили внезапно севшим голосом. — Мы встретились с Ори только вчера вечером.

— Не важно. Ты был нужен мне во вторник. Я еле-еле уговорил Теодора посмотреть других моих парней. Слава Богу, он выбрал троих. Так что надобность в тебе сейчас отпала.

— И что теперь? — Кили захлопал глазами, неуверенно переступая с ноги на ногу.

— Что, что... Иди за мной.

Оба двинулись по коридору. Не дойдя до двери кабинета метров десяти, коротышка отрывисто бросил:

— Стой.

Кили послушно замер. Прошествовав до конца коридора, дон Лоренцо взялся за ручку двери и бросил через плечо:

— Ну, что ты там застрял? Я и так потратил на тебя кучу времени.

Сдвинув брови и шепотом выругавшись, Кили пошел к нему. Сказал, стремительно теряя последние остатки терпения и вежливости:

— Если я не нужен — зачем Вы меня сюда привели?

— Разве я сказал — не нужен? Я сказал — сейчас надобность в тебе отпала. Проходи и садись вон там, у окна.

Кабинет располагался на первом этаже. Окна выходили в просторный тенистый двор, вымощенный разноцветной плиткой. Это было настоящее итальянское патио: с большим слегка облупившемся фонтаном из ноздреватого розового камня посередине, в чаше которого плавали кувшинки и росли темно-фиолетовые, почти черные ирисы, с одервеневшими кустами старых роз, оплетавших арки внутренней галереи. Рядом с фонтаном стоял ажурный столик и два металлических кресла, позеленевших от времени, на сиденье которых лежали яркие подушки. Дворик так и манил прохладой и свежестью. После невыносимо-раннего подъема, после долгого томительного ожидания развалиться бы сейчас в таком кресле, закинув ноги на край каменной чаши, держа в одной руке невесомый фарфоровый наперсток с ристретто, а в другой — ароматную сигару...

— Эй, как тебя там... Кили? Ты слушаешь меня?

— Нет, — честно ответил тот, отрываясь от заоконных красот и безмятежно глядя на дона Лоренцо.

— Наглец, — хмыкнул тот и взял из лотка на столе какие-то бумаги. — Но хотя бы честный наглец. Давно во Фриско?

— Около месяца.

— Надолго? Какие планы на будущее?

Кили неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Да особо никаких. Поживу, осмотрюсь пока, что тут и как...

— Вот и отлично. Значит, вполне сможешь совмещать приятное с полезным. Ори рассказал тебе, чем мы занимаемся?

— Совсем немного. Сказал, что у Вас рекламное агентство и что-то, кажется, еще...

Коротышка на мгновенье поджал губы.

— Ори послушать, так на свете нет никого важней и краше его ненаглядных горилл. Что-то еще, кажется... — передразнил он последние слова Кили. — Да, пробавляемся по мелочи. Мое агентство постоянно сотрудничает с десятками производителей одежды, обуви, парфюма и разных аксессуаров. Все, кто на Западном побережье хочет рекламировать свои загородные клубы, спа-салоны, строящуюся недвижимость и другие проекты, идут к Лоренцо Фальконе. Ну, а уж о такой ерунде, как торговля по каталогам, прокат спортивного инвентаря всех сезонов, продажа автомобилей, ювелирных изделий, элитного алкоголя — не знаю, стоит ли даже говорить...

«Эк тебя разобрало-то, беднягу... Прям, обидели, задели за живое. Спесивый надутый итальяшка. Тоже мне — дон...»  
Кили слушал, понятливо кивал, в нужный момент округляя глаза и удивленно приподнимая брови. В какой-то момент, неожиданно прервавшись на полуслове, дон Лоренцо почесал мочку уха и сказал:

— Мда... чуда не произошло... Но бывало и хуже. Вот стандартный годовой контракт. Читай, — он бросил на стол перед Кили несколько скрепленных листов бумаги. — Основное условие: никаких хождений налево без ведома агентства. Нарушишь — попадешь в черный список, и ни в одну приличную контору тебя больше никогда не возьмут. Понял?

— Не-а.

— Что именно?

— По поводу чуда. Уточните, пожалуйста.

Даже не начав читать, Кили опустил бумаги на колени и с улыбкой посмотрел на собеседника. Для себя он уже все решил. Черт, как выбираться-то из этой дыры? Спросонья ведь даже не понял, в какой район его Ори привез. Придется, наверное потратиться на такси.

Дон Лоренцо взглянул на него с любопытством. Затем сказал:

— Уже лучше. Я думал — ты спросишь про деньги.

— Вы же дали мне договор, — пожал плечами Кили. — Наверняка там обо всем таком написано.

— Вот именно. А чудо... Чудо заключается в том, что иногда, очень-очень редко, в эту дверь входят никому неизвестные молодые люди, которых все хотят. Буквально все клиенты. Тут главное — не ошибиться: не отдать такую модель рекламировать пиццу или памперсы для лежачих больных. Думаю, ты понимаешь, что после этого в рекламе бриллиантов и спорткаров карьеру уже не сделать? — Кили кивнул. — Когда Теодор на тебя глаз положил, я подумал — вдруг оно? Ты думаешь, я зря тебя плющил в коридоре? Мне нужно было посмотреть на твои первые реакции. Настоящие. Пока ты здесь еще никто и ничего не знаешь. Как ты смеешься, удивляешься, сердишься, недоумеваешь. Как идешь по коридору. Как смотришь на мои розы, как слушаешь.  И вот я посмотрел.

— И что же?

— То самое. Чуда не произошло. Но если к тебе будет интерес — будешь у меня работать. Мы заинтересованы в продвижении наших моделей, постоянно ищем новые лица, предлагая нашим клиентам хорошо обученных профессионалов, которые способны донести до заданной целевой аудитории... Короче, подписывай — тебя это особо ни к чему не обязывает, кроме того, что я сказал о походах налево — и дуй на третий этаж. Сначала найдешь Салли в отделе персонала, скажешь, я тебя прислал. Пусть все оформит, как положено. Потом — в восьмую студию. Она покажет. Все, свободен.

— А можно — я это дома почитаю? И завтра принесу? — отодвигая стул, Кили указал на контракт.

— Нельзя, — отрезал вредный итальянец. — Кто с тобой должен возиться, если ты у нас не работаешь? Время моих сотрудников стоит моих денег. Так что подписывай — и иди к Салли.

Кили вздохнул, наискосок проглядел убористый текст, выхватив глазом где-то в конце первой страницы «минимальная ставка — 20 долларов в час» и расписался на последнем листе. Сунув в карман свой экземпляр, сказал:

— Спасибо, дон Лоренцо, что уделили мне время.

Итальянец, успевший плюхнуться в большое кожаное кресло и углубиться в какие-то бумаги, хмыкнул в ответ и посмотрел на него поверх оправы псевдо-старомодных очков:

— Не за что. Надеюсь, мне не придется пожалеть об этом. Передай Салли — как закончите, пусть она мне позвонит.

* * *

Поднявшись на третий этаж, вместо поиска отдела персонала Кили, отчаянно бурча непозавтракавшим животом, пошел на запах кофе и свежей выпечки. Кафе обнаружилось почти сразу, в большом холле у лифта. Навалив на тарелку целую гору жареного бекона и несколько приличных кусков омлета, прихватив большую чашку кофе и пару булочек с изюмом и корицей, он уселся за столик у окна и принялся за еду. Ему повезло, что ел он быстро. Не прошло и десяти минут, как в кафе ворвалась коротко-стриженная брюнетка в ярко-красном коротком платье и принялась пристально сканировать не слишком многолюдный в этот час зал. Увидев Кили, девица ринулась к нему, на ходу потрясая какими-то разноцветными папками:

— Оукеншильд — ты? Это что ты тут устроил? Совсем обалдел? А ну — быстро за мной! Я жду тебя уже битый час.

Сунув в рот последний кусок булочки и судорожно запив ее кофе, Кили поспешно отодвинул стул.

«Интересно тут у них время течет... Один меня двое суток ждал, эта теперь уже час ищет» — подумал он, шагая за ней по длинному коридору.

— Ты Салли, наверное? — спросил он. — Из отдела персонала? А я как раз к тебе шел...

— Видела я, как ты шел. Ты что, один здесь такой, думаешь? Давай, шевелись живее, у меня времени в обрез.

Войдя в просторную комнату, все стены которой были заставлены большими шкафами, битком-набитыми одинаковыми папками, она уселась за стол и подтянула к себе клавиатуру, кивнув ему на соседнее кресло.

— Значит, так. Раз тебя взяли — сейчас будешь быстренько отвечать на мои вопросы, потом пойдем в студию, потом в костюмерную и гримерку. День сегодня просто сумасшедший. Мне после трех еще запросы разбирать. Все, погнали.

И они погнали.

— Имя. Пол. Дата рождения....

Минут через двадцать, ошалев от сыплющихся на него бесконечных, бестактных и порой казавшихся совершенно бессмысленными вопросов, несколько раз подумав, ни в канцелярию ли ЦРУ его случайно занесло, Кили почти выбился из сил. Стараясь не путаться и не сбиваться, монотонно отвечал, в то время как Салли бойко щелкала мышкой по экрану, занося его ответы в файл.

— Национальность. Образование. Домашний адрес и телефон...

И если причины попадания некоторых вопросов в эту идиотскую анкету были ему хоть как-то ясны:

— Какими видами спорта занимался. Прочие увлечения: танцы, музыка, живопись, другое...

То некоторые просто ставили в тупик:

— Хронические заболевания. Аллергии. Группа крови...

Ближе к концу они чуть не поругались.

— Пирсинг. Шрамы. Татуировки. Указать, где именно...

— Да сейчас тебе!

— А что такого-то? — Салли на миг оторвалась от компьютера и недоуменно на него посмотрела. — Тебя выберут семейные ценности рекламировать в белой майке в шезлонге в саду, а у тебя свастика на плече. Мы должны знать такие вещи.

Кое-как выдавив сквозь зубы про шрам на груди — Салли немедленно сунулась с линейкой, еле отогнал — по поводу татуировки твердо решил молчать. Уж что-что, а свою задницу в рекламе он снимать не собирался.

— Натурал. Гей. Женщины возбуждают?

— Да сколько можно уже!

Швырнув мышку, она с грохотом отъехала от стола и уставилась на него как на последнего тупицу:

— Слушай, ты зачем сюда пришел? Работать? Вот и работай! Ты что думаешь — я тебя клею, что ли? Или у нас тут публичный дом? Лоренцо Фальконе — профессиональное рекламное агентство. И если завтра тебя пригласят сниматься в рекламе парфюма или ювелирки, где ты должен будешь страстно обнимать свою партнершу из женского сектора, пожирая глазами ее выпадающую из декольте грудь — то тискать ее ты будешь всерьез, понял? И пожирать глазами — тоже. Фальшивки на фиг никому не нужны. А если в твоей анкете будет написано, что бабы тебе совершенно мимо — агенты просто не позовут тебя на кастинг. Сэкономят и твое, и свое время. Так что заканчивай ломаться. Едем дальше.

Через полчаса все было кончено. Чувствуя себя не просто голым, а вывернутым наизнанку, Кили подошел к стоящему в углу кулеру и жадно выпил несколько стаканов воды подряд. Салли тем временем распечатала с десяток листов с его ответами, сунула ему на подпись и, засунув бумаги в прозрачный файл, поволокла его из кабинета вон.

— Так... Медицина наша сегодня на выезде, в другой раз медкомиссию пройдешь.

— Чего-чего?

— Зрение, слух, тип кожи, стрессоустойчивость, утомляемость, другие тесты, — Салли продолжала отвечать так, словно они по-прежнему заполняли анкету. Покосившись на него, пока они ехали в лифте, сказала. — Мой тебе совет на будущее: бутылку воды с собой всегда носи в рюкзаке. У нас такой расход, особенно летом, не всегда во время успевают менять. Если не предпочитаешь, конечно, как-нибудь грохнуться в обморок  от обезвоживания.

— От обезвоживания? В офисе? Это как?

— Сейчас узнаешь.

Выйдя непонятно на каком этаже (в голове у Кили уже была полная каша), они вновь зашагали по коридорам. Дойдя до двери с надписью «Восьмая студия», Салли чиркнула болтавшейся на шее картой по электронному замку и пропустила его внутрь.  
Помещение оказалось небольшим и довольно темным. Лишь у дальней стены, затянутой белым, стояло несколько софитов на разлапистых треногах, освещавших невысокий подиум, тоже белый.

— Эй, Майк! — Кили чуть не подпрыгнул от раздавшегося прямо над ухом ее внезапного окрика. — Ты здесь? У меня к тебе дело.

— С тобой, моя милая, никаких дел я больше иметь не желаю, — послышалось откуда-то сбоку. — После вчерашнего динамо в баре, когда ты разбила мне сердце и так жестоко надругалась над моими чувствами, я до сих пор не знаю, как мне дальше жить.

— Уймись, Ромео, — Салли засмеялась, протягивая руку шагнувшему им навстречу долговязому парню в черной футболке и джинсах. — Я же сразу тебе сказала, что сделаю тебя в дартс, сколько бы коктейлей ты мне не выкатил. А уж если тебе пришлось целовать Найджела, а не меня — так это вообще было твое условие:  выбирает победитель.

— Да, но я-то думал, что ты выберешь меня, — сказал тот, по-прежнему продолжая изображать смертельную обиду.

— С чего вдруг? Вы с Найджелом отлично смотритесь вместе. Из вас вышла бы прекрасная пара. Тем более, что он был явно не прочь продолжить.

— Вот только я-то — не очень, — парень смешно сморщил нос. — Ладно. В субботу мы собираемся поиграть в волейбол на нашем пляже. Вот тут-то я тебя и сделаю. Придешь?

— Волейбол — командная игра, если я ничего не путаю, — на всякий случай напомнила Салли, ловко лавируя между штативов в сторону подиума. Кили шел чуть поодаль, не вмешиваясь в их разговор. — Приду. Во сколько?

— Не знаю пока. Созвонимся. А это кто с тобой? Новый поклонник?

— Новый сотрудник. Знакомьтесь, — девушка обернулась. — Кили. Это Майк, наш фотограф. — Парни обменялись рукопожатием, цепко оглядев друг друга. — Майк, босс отправил нас к тебе. Кили — новенький. Нужно подготовить для него портфолио.

— Как это — подготовить? — фотограф недоуменно уставился на них. — Ты что же, с пустыми руками сюда пришел? Кто ж тебя взял такого?

— Ма-айк, — многозначительно протянула Салли, постукивая по полу носком туфли. — Ты что — глухой? Нам нужны снимки для портфолио. Сейчас. А взял его дон Лоренцо. Он сам его смотрел. Ты не против?

— Конечно, нет! — воскликнул тот, запуская обе руки в и без того растрепанные волосы. — Только в двенадцать у меня съемка для Рэйчел. Она явится сюда со всем своим выводком через... — тут он бросил взгляд на часы — час с четвертью.

— Отлично. То, что надо. Как раз успеешь. Ты же профи. Я знаю, — промурлыкала Салли, обольстительно улыбнувшись, и, повернувшись к Кили, сказала совсем другим тоном. — Так, ты все слышал. Как закончите — пойдешь к костюмерам. Зеленая дверь в конце коридора. Оттуда — сразу ко мне. Сразу, — она многозначительно приподняла одну бровь. — И чтобы я не вылавливала тебя опять по всем этажам, понял?

Когда она ушла, парни еще несколько секунд настороженно разглядывали друг друга, затем Майк усмехнулся и сказал:

— Ну, ты даешь! Как же ты собирался работать, если даже без фоток пришел?

— Знаешь, вообще-то еще вчера утром я понятия не имел, где завтра буду работать.

— Это как?

Кили коротко рассказал ему о внезапном зигзаге в своей карьере пляжного    бездельника, вынесшем его на этот белый подиум. Майк слушал, попутно настраивая камеру на штативе. Услышав об Ори, одобрительно закивал:

— Ори — классный фотограф. Хоть и чокнутый совершенно на своем зверье. Он показывал мне как-то свои работы, которые сделал еще Орегоне. Снимал океан у Кэннон-Бич. Утром, вечером. Во все времена года. Обалденные снимки, как у настоящего профи. Он ведь тогда еще в колледже учился. А гламур — это совершенно не его. Да он сюда и не лезет. Ну что, ты готов?

Кили кивнул.

И сразу же вспыхнул свет.

В первую секунду он зажмурился. Бесполезно — белое зарево легко просочилось под веки. Стало очень тепло. Казалось, потоки света материальны, они обтекали его тело, жаркими вихрями закручиваясь за спиной, лишь стоило ему чуть шевельнуться.  
Щелкнула камера. До Кили донесся смеющийся голос Майка:

— Как же я всегда люблю вот этот самый первый кадр! Такое выражение лица у вас у всех... Скину тебе потом на память. Давай, просыпайся. Работаем.

А дальше все было не так уж и страшно. Привыкнув и перестав жмуриться, Кили сначала послушно выполнял все команды Майка, потом они просто трепались. По крайней мере, так ему показалось. Майк был мастером своего дела. Он не рычал и не строжился, показывая, кто тут главный. Сделав несколько снимков крупным планом, снял камеру со штатива и принялся ходить вокруг Кили, снимая с разных ракурсов, как тот стоит, заложив большие пальцы за пояс, как движется, как сидит на облезлом венском стуле, положив подбородок на сложенные перед собой руки. Безостановочно рассказывая какие-то байки из жизни студии, расспрашивая о жизни в Ирландии и Канаде и тут же перебивая сам себя, Майк почти заставил его забыть, чем они вообще тут заняты. Только беспрерывно двигался вокруг, то присаживаясь на низкий подиум, то нависая сверху, предварительно усадив Кили на какой-то ящик.

— Все, снято, — неожиданно сказал он, выключая свет. Отложил камеру, сделал несколько глотков из бутылки с минералкой. — А с тобой вообще-то легко. Я думал — захлопнешься сейчас, а я потом объясняйся с Салли, что это не у меня руки из жопы растут, а просто нечего приводить первых попавшихся красавчиков.

Кили слегка опешил от такого резкого перехода, но виду не подал.

— А можно посмотреть, что получилось?

— Посмотришь, — кивнул Майк, сосредоточенно передвигая штативы. — Когда снова в отделе персонала окажешься. Все будет уже у Салли.

— И куда мне сейчас?

— В костюмерную. Там же рядом и гримеры сидят. Зеленая дверь в конце коридора, помнишь?

— Ага. Ну, пока. Спасибо, Майк.

— Давай, до скорого.

Кили уже почти дошел до двери, когда услышал из-за спины:

— Эй, в волейбол играешь?

— Немного.

— Тогда, приходи в субботу на Бейкер-Бич. Мы там обычно играем. Если, конечно, ты хочешь.

— Обязательно приду, — кивнув, Кили махнул на прощанье рукой и вышел из студии.

* * *

— А, дополз, наконец. Где твой файл? Что значит — с собой забрала? Ну, тогда сама и будет переписывать, — проведя в костюмерной несколько секунд, Кили понял, что передышка закончилась и сейчас его снова будут свежевать по полной. — Что замер-то? У нас обед через сорок минут. Раздевайся.

— Чего?

— Не чего, а как. До трусов.

В большой комнате, сильно напоминавшей склад при магазине одежды, царили две толстухи лет тридцати пяти на вид, без умолку трещавшие между собой. Их звали Эльза и Люси, кого как именно — Кили сразу не понял, а переспрашивать не рискнул. Обсуждая свои бесконечные личные дела, они, однако же, попутно успевали довольно ловко управляться и с основной работой тоже.

Бесцеремонно вытряхнув Кили из одежды, тетки принялись снимать с него мерки самым тщательнейшим образом, как будто собирались шить ему свадебный костюм на заказ. Попутно он узнал о себе много нового:

— Спина перегибистая — фу, запаришься такому пиджак подбирать, только приталенный и сядет, да еще не всякий... Обхват — сорок три и три дюйма. Черт, опять я карандаш сломала...

— Волосы красишь? Химия? Свои такие, что ли? Так, поглядим... Хорош орать — совсем чуть-чуть отстригла. Нам положено. Эли, ну где степлер-то опять?

—  Вот перчаточники с руками оторвут — смотри, какие пальцы, да что ж ты дергаешься, пальцы я тебе резать не буду... Десять и три четверти — пишешь?

— А шерсти-то сколько на груди и на руках — ну, ты даешь, сто лет так уже никто не носит, одни только зимние коллекции и будешь работать.

— Ой, Эли, смотри, какие ямочки на пояснице! А тут еще родинка сердечком на лопатке... не, ну все равно волос перебор, даже на спине. Да и на заднице, наверное.

— Пусти, я посмотрю...

А что с обувью у нас? На каблуках ходить умеешь? Какие шпильки, идиот! Тебе здесь что — публичный дом? Тут серьезные люди, между прочим, работают.

— Люси, заканчивай его, пошли на ланч. Я с голоду уже час как помираю.

— Все, свободен пока. Одевайся. Вон там дверь открытая, видишь? Там Миранда сидит. Не долго, нет. Минут пятнадцать, не больше. Ты что — разныться собрался? Забыл, куда пришел? Ах, ты не знал... Модельный бизнес — не для слабонервных.

* * *

Первое, что он увидел, зайдя в кабинет к Салли — свое лицо на огромном, во всю стену, экране.

«Ого... А классно получилось. Когда это он меня так подловил?»

\- Ну, наконец-то! — Салли щелкнула пультом и крутанулась в кресле ему навстречу. — Поздравляю с боевым крещением. Как тебе наши девочки? Кто больше понравился — Миранда, Люси или Эльза?

— Я как-то затрудняюсь с ответом. Мы почти не разговаривали. Они только раздели меня до трусов, а потом переключились друг на друга.

Запрокинув голову, Салли очень мило рассмеялась. Смех у нее был такой заразительный, что Кили, еле доползший до ее кабинета, тоже засмеялся, чувствуя, как отпускает.

— Ладно, давай заканчивать, — отсмеявшись, сказала она и протянула ему серую пластиковую папку. — Вот, это твое рабочее дело. Некоторые клиенты любят по старинке шуршать бумагой. Им компьютеры не нужны. Для них и держим.

— И много у вас такого добра? — поинтересовался Кили, пролистывая страницы. — В смысле — моделей, а не клиентов.

— Да уж немало, — сказала она, махнув рукой в сторону множества одинаковых шкафов. — Но с компьютером, конечно, не в пример удобнее. Страшно экономит время. Все, что из тебя сегодня вытрясли, занесено теперь в файл. — Кили как раз долистал до страницы, где в прозрачном кармашке, приколотая к нему степлером, лежала прядь его волос. — И клиент может в считанные минуты подобрать модель под любые свои требования. Вот вчера, например, написал нам один новенький. Прислал ТЗ: нужны ему мальчики до двадцати пяти с кожей, как персик и длинными-предлинными ресницами. Хочешь — пожалуйста, — тут она стремительно застрекотала по клавиатуре, и через несколько секунд на экране выстроился список подходящих кандидатур. — Ты, конечно, не персик, — тут Кили озадаченно поскреб щетину на подбородке. — Но ресницы у тебя очень даже ничего...

— Спасибо. А зачем ему нужны были эти персики? Он что продает?

— Лодочные моторы, — безмятежно сказала она и пояснила, увидев его ошарашенный взгляд. — А что такого-то? Желания клиента 

для нас закон. Мы должны удовлетворять их в полной мере, выявляя скрытые потребности и создавая...

— Эй, Салли, стоп-стоп! Я понял. Ты не на планерке. А что мне делать теперь?

— Как что? — она пожала плечами. — Теперь тебе ждать, пока позовут.

— И долго?

— Вообще-то нет. У нас есть правило: первое время мы активно толкаем новеньких, чтобы понять, чего они стоят. Так что вполне может получиться, что уже завтра тебе позвонят. Запомни: если ты не ответил на звонок и не перезвонил сам в течение трех часов — твоя кандидатура с кастинга снимается. Не дергайся, штрафов за это нет никаких. Ты здесь пока никто. Не пришел один — десяток других на это место ринутся с удовольствием. А вот если придет заказ конкретно на тебя — тогда да, попробуй только не приди. Лоренцо тебе собственноручно глаза выцарапает.

— Понятно. А чаще всего куда зовут?

— Да всюду. Сейчас наступает летний сезон. Сначала будет много мелких заказов: народ начнет вывески обновлять, печатать буклеты с рекламой проката всяких мопедов, аква-байков, лодок-досок, — заметив, как вытянулось его лицо, усмехнулась и пояснила. — А тебе босс, наверное, про всякие яхты-бриллианты пел, да? Это он любит. Потом съемки для осенних коллекций начнутся. Может вообще что угодно выстрелить. Тебе эскорт как? Будешь работать?

— Эскорт? Это то, что я думаю, или...

— А это уж ты сам смотри. Мы не в свое дело не лезем. У меня к тебе только одна просьба. Даже совет. Не снимайся сразу в порно, ладно? Ну, подожди, осмотрись пока. Туда ты всегда успеешь, а потом столько с этим у всех проблем... — она озабоченно нахмурила брови, стараясь как можно яснее донести до новенького свою мысль. — Клиенты сердятся. Большинство этого все-таки не любит.

— Спасибо за совет, — Кили спокойно посмотрел ей в лицо. — А что — сразу выгоните?

— Да нет, почему же, — Салли пожала плечами. — Вон их сколько, смотри, — она кивнула на шкаф, где стояли папки с широкой желтой полоской на корешке. — Есть очень хорошие ребята. Сотрудничают с нами по несколько лет. Им тогда проще торсом работать: ну, когда только руки или ноги... Или со спины снимать. Без лица, в общем.

Салли почему-то вздохнула и закончила уже совсем другим тоном:

— На сегодня это все. Первый день — очень трудный. Ты молодец, справился. Вот твой пропуск. Будь на связи, ладно? Ну, пока.  
Уже закрывая дверь, Кили услышал, как он говорит в телефон:

— Да, босс, Вы были правы. Но, с Вашего позволения, мне бы хотелось кое-что уточнить...


	31. Chapter 31

\- Сколько раз тебя можно просить отключать на ночь этот чертов телефон! - простонал Фили, натягивая на голову сразу обе подушки.

\- Извини, забыл. Сейчас, сейчас... Да где ж эта зараза, - хрипло бормотал Кили, свешиваясь с кровати и судорожно шаря по карманам валяющихся на полу джинсов. - Да, Салли, привет. Конечно, сплю. Во сколько? А сколько сейчас? А попозже мож... Понял, извини. Уже еду. Адрес только смской скинь.

Кили сполз с постели и закружил по комнате в поисках одежды. Из-под подушек глухо донеслось:

\- Сколько сейчас?

\- Без двадцати восемь.

\- Лучше бы ты и дальше на пляже в песочек играл...

\- Твоя была идея, между прочим. Ключи где?

\- В моей куртке, кажется. Ты хоть помнишь, что бензина вообще нет?

\- Вот черт, тогда я точно опоздаю...

* * *

\- Ну, как прошло? - Фили едва успел подхватить со скамейки пакет с разноцветными коробками. - Что-то ты сегодня быстро. Что будешь — рыбу или курицу?

\- Все равно. Пить хочу — умираю. Есть что-нибудь?

\- Только кола. Пиво кончилось.

\- Удивительно. Каждый раз у тебя пиво кончается быстрее всего, - Кили сделал несколько глотков и принялся терзать упаковку с китайской едой. - Фу, овощи... какая гадость. А у тебя что? Лапша? Вот и гони ее мне, раз выдул все пиво.

Фили хмыкнул и протянул ему свою коробку. Наклонившись вперед, вдруг подозрительно потянул носом воздух и сказал:

\- А чем это от тебя так разит?

\- Что, до сих пор? Авто-шампунь. Так и не выветрился, зараза.

\- А ты получше ничего не нашел, с чем душ принять после своей офигенно тяжелой работы? - Фили удивленно округлил глаза.

\- Давай, давай, - отложив палочки, Кили принялся пальцами вылавливать из коробки куски курицы и быстро кидать их в рот. - Сейчас доприкалываешься.

\- Нет, ну правда, ты где был-то сегодня?

\- Да в авто-мойке. Мудила какой-то купил новое оборудование в свой комплекс. Вот и решил, что всё кругом должно быть в воздушных шариках и в мыльной пене. Я еще ничего, мне хоть комбез дали. А Карла, бедная, чуть не час ползала по капоту его мустанга в одном бикини. Верняк, завтра вся сыпью покроется от этих реагентов. А ты как?

\- Как обычно.

\- Ясно.

\- Кили...

\- Не надо. Я понял. Мы, как закончили, мне Салли позвонила. Сегодня в «Харлоте» рекламная съемка в шесть. Они интерьер обновили, заказали общую сессию. Как отснимем, будет вечеринка для своих. Лоренцо внезапно раскошелился. Придешь?

\- Я? С чего бы меня пустят? Ты же сам говоришь — там только для своих.

Кили пожал плечами.

\- Салли сказала — можно с другом прийти. Ну что, мне Ори с собой тогда позвать? Или этого твоего глиста лилового...

\- Сейчас тебе, размечтался. Во сколько заканчиваете?

\- Часов в девять, наверное. Набери меня, ладно? А то потом остальная туса из офиса набежит — не пропихнуться будет.

\- Хорошо, - Фили чуть поморщился и потер ноющее бедро. - Только без танцев.

\- Да какие уж танцы с таким занудой, - Кили притворно-горестно развел руками. - Просто посидим среди людей. А то скоро совсем одичаем в этой прозекторской. Хотя как раз в прозекторской было очень неплохо...

\- Вот же придурок, - поперхнувшись, Фили кинул в него коробкой, из которой веером вылетели на дорожку ломтики жаренных овощей вперемешку с рисом. Наглые городские голуби словно только этого и ждали. Слетевшись со всех сторон, целая туча их жадно накинулась на внезапное угощение, отчаянно курлыча, хлопая крыльями и наступая друг на друга.

Еле увернувшись от просвистевшей над ухом упаковки, Кили мгновенно подобрался и хищно уставился на голубей. В глазах заблестел настоящий охотничий азарт. Медленно вытянув ногу, попытался достать ближайшего — не вышло, слишком далеко. Тогда он принялся отщипывать кусочки лапши и бросать себе под ноги, с каждым разом все ближе и ближе. Голуби, привыкшие к частой дармовой кормежке, совсем не чувствуя подвоха, через минуту уже вовсю суетились вокруг его неподвижно замерших ног. Носок правой был слегка приподнят. Еще миг — и он опустился на неосторожно сунувшийся под него серый хвост.

Голубь отчаянно дернулся, оставив под носком два или три пера. Вся стая как по команде взмыла в воздух, поднимая за собой тучи пыли и остатки риса.

\- Ну точно, придурок и есть, - Фили закашлялся, закрывая руками лицо.

Кили с серьезностью настоящего охотника поднял добычу, покрутил ее, внимательно изучая, и одно за другим щелчком отправил перья в воздух догонять потерявшего их владельца.

\- Так тебе, что, не понравилось? - безмятежно посмотрел на Фили. - Правда, на том высоком кафельном столе было несколько холодновато. Ну, так это мерзла моя задница, не твоя.

\- Когда тебе в следующий раз придет охота поиграть в вампира — давай выберем для этого другое место.

\- Давай. В душевой мы еще не пробовали, - Кили накрутил на палочки остатки лапши и отправил их в рот. - Все, мне пора. Нужно еще заскочить домой переодеться и отмыть, наконец, этот чертов запах, - он встал со скамейки и, проходя мимо Фили, наклонился и быстро поцеловал его. - До вечера. Приходи. Весело будет, вот увидишь.

* * *

«Ни хрена себе... Вот это тут у них веселье», - миновав двух здоровых охранников на входе, деликатно перетаптывавшихся у тяжеленной двери, Фили прошел вдоль пошлых темно-бордовых бархатных канатов, словно вынырнувших из старых фильмов про бордели Дикого Запада, и остановился у входа в зал. Обещанные девять часов давно миновали, но съемка, похоже, еще не закончилась. По танцполу слонялась массовка, за низкими столами сидели модели - парочки и компании. Ежесекундно полумрак зала освещали вспышки камер. Балкон второго этажа тоже кипел жизнью. На сцене стояли двое, руководившие процессом — мужчина средних лет в строгом костюме и вертлявый пацан в бейсболке, надетой козырьком назад. Мужчина держал в руках какие-то бумаги, пацан беспрерывно говорил по телефону, размахивая во все стороны руками.

Кили он нашел не сразу. Морщась и часто моргая от ярких вспышек, несколько раз обвел глазами зал, прежде чем заметил его. Не увидел — услышал. На низком полукруглом диване почти возле сцены расположились несколько девушек и парней. С ними работали двое фотографов. Кили сидел почти в центре и хохотал во все горло, широко раскинув руки, словно крылья, по кожаной спинке дивана. На нем были черные джинсы и белая футболка в обтяжку с большим серебристым трискелионом на груди. «Словно мишень» - подумал Фили, подходя ближе и присаживаясь на стул в тени колонны. В прядях волос, покрытых гелем с блестками, отражался свет вспышек. Влажно блестели смеющиеся глаза. Вот он наклонился к своему соседу и что-то зашептал ему на ухо, не переставая улыбаться. Фотограф немедленно завис над ними, беспрерывно щелкая камерой. Что-то сказал, недовольно качнув головой. Оба немедленно отодвинулись друг от друга. Кили устало прикрыл глаза, опустил плечи. И через мгновенье — снова улыбка, снова смотрит на парня и с явным интересом слушает, что тот ему говорит. Затем общий план — фотограф сделал несколько снимков. Вся компания разом поднялась и, подхватив миниатюрную девушку в коротеньких блестящих шортах, вскинула ее вверх. Она лежала, опираясь спиной на поддерживающие руки и, громко визжа, болтала в воздухе ногами в невообразимых туфлях на огромных прозрачных платформах, внутри которых перемигивались цветные огоньки. Длинные волосы с разноцветными прядями колыхались, словно шелковая завеса. Получив, наконец, долгожданное разрешение, девушку опустили на пол. Теплая дружеская компания мгновенно рассыпалась. Кто-то без сил повалился обратно на диван, кто-то пошел к барной стойке. Кое-кто, перебросившись парой фраз с сидевшей на высоком металлическом стуле коротко-стриженной брюнеткой с целой кучей разноцветных папок в руках, стал пробираться к выходу, явно не собираясь дожидаться начала вечеринки. Кили, несколько раз оглядевшись, достал было телефон, но тут его снова куда-то позвали.

\- Внимание, всем участникам финальной сцены собраться на танцполе. Готовность — три минуты, - донеслось из динамиков откуда-то сверху.

Парни и девушки стали стягиваться в середину зала. Разбившись на группы человек по десять, они внимательно слушали своих фотографов, окружив их тесным кольцом. Зазвучала музыка. Отвлекшись на пару минут сначала на разговор с той самой брюнеткой, бесцеремонно загородившей от него зал и пожелавшей выяснить, почему она видит его в первый раз и что он вообще тут делает, а потом заказывая себе пиво, он снова принялся искать глазами Кили в пестрой колышащейся толпе. Пару раз Фили даже показалось, что он его видит. Сначала — с той самой девицей в стеклянных туфлях. Прижавшись к ней сзади и обнимая под грудью левой рукой, правой он махал кому-то, кого должна была заменить стоящая недалеко от них колонна. Фотограф обстреливал обоих целой чередой вспышек. Потом — в центре танцпола, с другими моделями. И почти в самом конце — одного. Точнее — снова двоих. На высоком барном стуле сидел симпатичный темноволосый парень в распахнутой на груди белой рубашке с очень короткими рукавами, накачанные предплечья которого украшали широкие кольца-татуировки с кельтским орнаментом. В одной руке он держал высокий бокал с каким-то коктейлем, из которого торчали две трубочки, другая расслабленно лежала на бедре. Из одной трубочки пил сам. Из другой — Кили. Ему было неудобно, приходилось сильно тянуться вверх, почти привстав на цыпочки и опираясь руками на край того самого стула. Он положил ладони одну на другую, как раз между широко расставленных ног в черных кожаных штанах. Оба смеялись, потягивая разноцветно-слоистую жидкость, чуть не касаясь друг друга лбами. В какой-то момент Фили показалось, что рука темноволосого соскользнула с бедра и накрыла ладони Кили. Спина фотографа закрыла от него, что было дальше. Когда тот отошел — барный стул был пуст. А по танцполу по-прежнему кружилась улыбающаяся беззаботная толпа.

\- Съемка окончена. Спасибо. Всем участникам необходимо отметиться перед уходом у мисс Брайтон. Через тридцать минут начнется праздник. Напоминаем, что бар для наших гостей работает до полуночи — завтра рабочий день.

Фили сделал два крупных глотка ледяного пива и откинулся на спинку стула.

\- Ох, вот ты где, - раздалось над ухом. - А я все высматривал тебя. Совсем было не отойти. Ну что, интересно? Как тебе моя новая работа?

* * *

«Новая. Разве?»

\- Да я только что пришел вообще-то. Ну и народищу здесь. Ты, что ли, знаешь их всех?

Кили посмотрел на остатки пива, плещущиеся на дне пинтового бокала, и сказал:

\- Конечно, нет. Половина — просто статисты, для фона. Из нашего агентства здесь человек тридцать, не больше. Я мало пока с кем знаком. Пойдем наверх? Мне нужно переодеться.

Фили кивнул и встал. Вдвоем они поднялись по лестнице на второй этаж. Здесь была VIP-зона. Прошли по всему балкону, в самом конце которого была дверь с надпись «Только для персонала».

Вошли в большое, немного затхлое помещение, одна стена которого была полностью стеклянной и выходила прямо на темный танцпол, подсвеченный лишь несколькими сине-желтыми спотами.

\- Постой пока, здесь света нет. Я сейчас, - Кили углубился в темные дебри, ежесекундно чертыхаясь и налетая на какие-то громоздкие предметы. Щелкнув выключателем, зажег вывеску, боком прислоненную к стене в самом дальнем углу. Комната окрасилась в бледно-голубые и зеленые тона подводного царства. Фили вошел следом и закрыл дверь.

\- Я быстро. Посиди пока где-нибудь, - голос Кили, пытавшегося отыскать в целой горе сумок и рюкзаков свой, прозвучал немного глухо.

\- А зачем тебе переодеваться? По-моему, и так хорошо.

\- Ты что, не видишь? - с усилием выдернув свой рюкзак чуть не с самого низа, Кили уставился на него с явным удивлением. - Это же Гуччи, - не увидев должной реакции, вздохнув, пояснил. - Футболка из костюмерной студии. У Эльзы выпросил. Она, к твоему сведению, стоит 300 баксов.

\- Ты же говорил, что это безобразная толстая жаба. И столько берет?

\- Футболка стоит, - последовал ледяной ответ.

\- А ну, кинь-ка сюда. Посмотреть хочу.

Кили, свернув из мягкой ткани подобие мяча, метнул его через всю комнату.

\- Можно узнать — за что тут просят 300 баксов?

\- Я же сказал тебе — это Гуччи.

\- В торговом центре на набережной такие можно купить за десятку. Или даже за шесть девяносто, кажется.

\- Не такие, - Кили презрительно дернул плечом, сосредоточенно копаясь в своем рюкзаке. - Мне нравится. Теперь вот думаю — не оставить ли ее себе. Эльза сказала, через неделю будет распродажа. Можно будет купить долларов за сто, или даже за семьдесят, если повезет.

\- За сколько?! - Фили просто ушам своим не поверил. - Ты нормальный вообще-то?

\- А что?

\- Сто баксов за маечку?

Кили выпрямился и холодно на него посмотрел.

\- У тебя что — неудачный рабочий день выдался? Мало наторговал?

\- Не лезь не в свое дело.

\- А ты – не в свое. Я, кажется, в долг у тебя не просил. И в подарок тоже.

\- Конечно, тут, похоже, и без меня полно желающих тебя порадовать.

\- Что ты сказал?

\- Что слышал.

Отбросив рюкзак, Кили двинулся ему навстречу.

\- Повтори.

\- Ты не глухой. Быстро же ты соскучился. Опять на старое веселье потянуло?

Нахмурившись, Кили смотрел на него во все глаза. Судорожно вздохнул, с трудом проглотив застрявший в горле ком, и сказал тихо-тихо:

\- А я все ждал, когда же ты начнешь... Все правильно, так все и есть. Ты никогда не будешь мне верить. Я просто не понимаю — почему вдруг сейчас... Что на тебя нашло, Фили?

А Фили и сам не мог сказать, что на него нашло. Теперь они стояли почти вплотную. Ноздри словно сухим жаром обожгло. Запах разгоряченного тела – гипнотический, жгуче-тревожный, тот самый, когда «еще, Фили, еще…давай же, ну…» - бил прямо в мозг. И, глядя в потемневшие от волнения глаза, в которых не было ничего, кроме обиды и боли, он чувствовал лишь одно бешеное желание — схватить, смять, сгрести в охапку и забрать себе. Все-все. И чтобы больше никто на свете не смел. Никогда. Даже попытаться не думал. А дернется если...

\- Ты со Стефаном меня видел, что ли? На последнем сете? На танцполе, да?

\- Что, крепкие яйца у чувака? Понравилось?

\- Ты... ты не смеешь так со мной говорить. Я ничего не сделал... Зачем ты так, Фили? - отшатнувшись, словно тот его ударил, растерянно прошептал Кили.

\- Еще б ты сделал. Да просто не успел.

\- Какого черта?! - не выдержав, взорвался тот. - Я исполнял то, что мне говорили. Это моя работа, понимаешь ты или нет? В конце концов, ты сам был не против сначала, чтобы я туда пошел.

Оба замерли, тяжело дыша, исподлобья глядя друг на друга. Разговор достиг стадии, когда каждый готов был слышать только себя.

\- Работа? Ложиться под каждого, кто поманил или платит — тут тебе просто равных нет.  Большой специалист в своем деле.

\- Да, это все, что я умею. Если ты помнишь - именно так мы с тобой и познакомились, - тихо сказал Кили, повернулся и пошел к своим вещам.

\- Куда это ты собрался? Я еще не закончил с тобой, - не взирая на боль в ноге, Фили одним прыжком преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и, схватив за плечо, развернул Кили к себе.

\- Ну, так закончи. Как ты хочешь меня наказать? Мне встать на колени? Вообще-то я давно знаю все, что ты любишь, но, может быть, сегодня ты хочешь чего-то особенного? Тогда просто скажи. Уверен, что смогу тебе это дать.

\- Эй, стой, ты что несешь...

\- Ведь тебе сейчас страшно хочется выебать меня за то, что я кому-то улыбнулся? - Кили расстегнул молнию и медленно стащил с себя джинсы. Затем взялся за ремень на джинсах Фили и потянул его из пряжки. - Или, может быть, меня нужно сначала высечь, раз я такая шлюха? Все правда, Фили. Раз ты что-то видел — значит, все так и есть.

\- Прекрати, что ты делаешь? Сюда могут войти, - Фили схватил его за руки, с ужасом глядя в незрячие глаза.

\- Ты можешь закрыть дверь - и никто сюда не войдет. Здесь все заняты только собой. Так что, давай продолжим? - Кили опустился на пол, обхватил колени руками, утыкаясь в них лбом.

\- Кили... Не надо, хватит, - не зная, что сказать и что сделать, Фили сел рядом с ним. Чуть тронул пальцами обнаженную сгорбленную спину.

\- Когда ты подобрал меня в Новый год, - голос Кили звучал еле слышно. - ну помнишь, когда мы с Марселой...

\- Перестань.

\- … и привел к себе... а потом разрешил мне остаться, я подумал, что тебе не все равно. Это так видно было. Так отличалось от всех остальных.

\- Не надо больше, слышишь?

\- Ты мне сразу понравился. И я старался понравиться тебе. Как умел. Когда ты слезал с меня, оттрахав, я видел — это не все. Есть еще что-то. Так не было раньше никогда. Ни с кем.

\- Я прошу тебя, Кили...

\- И все, что случилось потом... Похоже, я такого дурака свалял. Мне надо было бежать от тебя без оглядки. Как Торин сказал. Потому что ты не веришь мне ни на грош, и не поверишь уже никогда. Я всегда для тебя буду — тот мальчик с обочины.

\- Ну хватит уже, все. Хватит, - Фили пододвинулся ближе к нему, обнял за плечи. Осторожно провел рукой по волосам. Кили не двигался. Не сопротивлялся, но и не отвечал. Стиснув зубы, Фили опустился перед ним на колени, взял в ладони лицо. Принялся покрывать поцелуями виски и лоб, мокрые соленые ресницы. Неловко двинувшись, не выдержал — зашипел от боли, выругался. Кили мгновенно открыл глаза, схватил его за руки и потянул вверх.

\- Ты что делаешь?! Нога же...

\- Ничего. Не больно.

\- Не больно, как же. Аж перекосило всего.

\- Ну, значит, так мне и надо.

\- Пусти меня, слышишь? Сейчас народ за вещами потянется.

\- Ты прав. Нам надо поспешить, - Фили с трудом поднялся и запер дверь. Возвращаясь, на миг задержался у стеклянной стены. Все оборудование для съемки было убрано, клуб снова стал просто клубом. Краем глаза увидел, как та самая темноволосая настырная нахалка потрясает своими папками перед самым носом парня в светлой рубашке. Неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, тот даже не пытался возражать, лишь время от времени бросал тоскливые взгляды на дверь. Фили отвернулся от зала. Кили, по-прежнему сидевший на полу, несколько раз тихонько шмыгнул носом и печально улыбнулся, глядя на него. Фили подошел, потянул его вверх. Металлическая пряжка расстегнутого ремня коснулась обнаженной кожи.

Кили от неожиданности дернулся:

\- Ох, черт, холодно.

\- А мне вот наоборот, - сказал Фили, кладя его руки себе на пояс. - Всегда жарко с тобой. Из-за тебя. У меня, похоже, просто крыша едет от мысли, что кому-то тоже так... Как мне. Ты сказал - раньше не было никогда. Да, точно. Так и есть.  
\- Фили, я...

\- Ох, детка, молчи, молчи скорее... Лучше молчи.

* * *

\- Я вот все думаю — треснут у меня ребра когда-нибудь или нет? - задумчиво сказал Кили, устраиваясь поудобнее на так кстати подвернувшемся огромном кресле-мешке. От кресла, правда, довольно сильно пахло пылью, но сейчас его это мало заботило. Нашарив в полумраке какую-то тряпку, он вытер живот и грудь.

\- Мне перекинь.

\- Ну что, отпустило, Отелло?

\- Не знаю пока.

\- И что надо сделать, чтоб отпустило наверняка?

\- Повторить.

\- Ну ты маньяк какой-то просто!

\- Ага. Тут пару раз, чтобы спокойней дотерпеть до дома. Ты что-то днем говорил про душевую?

Расхохотавшись, Кили сполз со своего мешка и принялся одеваться. На мгновенье повернувшись к Фили спиной, немедленно ощутил, как на задницу опустилась горячая шершавая ладонь. Стиснув ягодицу и притянув того к себе, Фили прошептал, утыкаясь лицом в шею:

\- Это - мое. И никто не смеет лапать, кроме меня.

\- Лапать? Фили, посмотри вокруг, - Кили выпрямился, ткнул рукой в сторону стекла. - Мы что, в церкви? Это же клуб. А раньше здесь, говорят, вообще бордель был. Вот они и заказали рекламу в своем вкусе. Что здесь такого?

\- А то, что ты, похоже, по-прежнему любой возможности рад, чтоб на тебя подрочили.

Кили вздрогнул, как от удара. Сощурившись, коротко глянул исподлобья и вдруг судорожно зашарил в карманах джинсов, которые держал в руках. Зло выдохнул:

\- Ты что же — опять начал, да? Вот, значит, как ты смотришь на это. Чтоб подрочили... Конечно, не всем же дрочить на мужественных канадских копов. Кто-то любит чего попроще и повеселее, - резко дернувшись, сбросил руку и принялся что-то быстро пролистывать в своем телефоне.

\- Это-то здесь причем? – Фили непонимающе взглянул на него.

\- А при том. На вот, любуйся теперь, - с этими словами Кили сунул ему в руки телефон.

На экране Фили увидел себя. Молодого. В новенькой форме. Это был выпускной в академии. Вечеринка тогда вышла что надо. На утро он так и не вспомнил, как добрался домой. Половину событий той ночи – тоже.

Он скользнул пальцем по экрану. Замелькали фотографии. Помнится, они сняли какой-то клуб. Или это была чья-то вилла? Начиналось все очень прилично. Оказывается, даже фотографа пригласили. Вот Фили улыбается, обнимая за плечи двух однокурсников. Вся счастливы и рады и пока что, кажется, еще вполне трезвы. Дальше веселье пошло по нарастающей. Вот скачки: он сидит верхом на плечах Свена, самого здорового из них всех, рядом – еще несколько таких же сильно нетрезвых пар. Раскрасневшиеся смеющиеся лица, вокруг зрители, подбадривающие «рысаков» и покачивающихся всадников, так и норовящих сойти с дистанции еще до старта. Помнится, до финиша Фили тогда так и не дошел – Свен завалился примерно на середине газона, чуть не сломав ему шею. Дальше пошли уже не лица – одни только пьяные бессмысленные рожи, пьющие шампанское прямо из бутылки на скорость. Вытаращенные глаза, перепачканная новенькая форма. Джой сунул горлышко бутылки себе за щеку самым похабным образом. Еще и двигать ею пытался. Шампанское, виски, пиво – от одних только воспоминаний тошнота подкатила к горлу. А вот Фили стоит на краю бассейна, подняв руки над головой (там разве был бассейн?) Майка заботливо заправлена в трусы, натянутые чуть ли не до подмышек. На голове фуражка. Вид самый серьезный. Очень сосредоточенный. Что он тогда собирался сделать, интересно? Кто бы сейчас рассказал…

Открыв следующий снимок, Фили чуть не выронил телефон. Испуганно вскинул глаза:

\- Ох, нет, блядь... Да что ж это такое... Где ты взял это?

\- Мне Ори в студии перекачал.

\- Что?!

\- Я же говорил тебе – у них база фоток просто огромная. На все случаи жизни. Еще и доступ к разным архивам есть. Ори нас с тобой вместе тогда на набережной встретил, и все докапывался ко мне - где он мог тебя видеть. Он же фотограф, у него память на лица знаешь, какая? Вспомнил потом. Как раз недавно ковырялся в разделе «Полиция». Там у них чего только нет. Что, нравится? У тебя сейчас такая рожа, словно ты видишь эти фотки впервые.

\- Так и есть, - прошептал Фили, опустив телефон. – Я на утро даже не вспомнил, кажется, что там фотограф был.

Ну да, конечно. В отличие от меня, - Кили хмыкнул, забирая у него телефон. – Я-то на утро все помнить буду.

\- Кто это снимал? Там есть еще мои фотографии?

\- А я почем знаю? Там полным-полно всего, хрен кто разберет, кроме тех, у кого доступ есть.

\- Их надо удалить. Все, что со мной.

\- Сдурел? Как это возможно? Да и зачем? Подумаешь — ты же там нигде не голый. Ну, кроме одной, последней, - Кили беззаботно пожал плечами, и вдруг, прищурившись, внимательно на него посмотрел. - Ах, вот что ты задергался... Понял-понял.

Фили спокойно посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Что ты понял?

\- То самое. Каждый раз теперь будешь трахать меня до одури вместо того, чтобы просто поговорить? Не хочешь сказать – не надо. Думаешь, я совсем дебил? Ну, какой из тебя барыга, Фили? Посмотри на себя – ты весь извелся за тот месяц, что мы здесь. Тебя аж передергивает всякий раз, когда твои кореша пляжные вокруг собираются, и начинаете вы с ними этот гнилой базар мутить. Я сначала охренел было, как быстро тебя дружки твои легавые кинули. А ты, вроде, как и не расстроился совсем. Еще и помощь тебе предложил. Вот идиот-то.

\- Кили, не смей. Ты просто не понимаешь, куда лезешь.

\- Да не лезу я никуда, успокойся! - зло выдохнул тот. - Хочешь, чтоб я был не в курсе твоих дел, тогда предупреди всех своих упырей об этом. Чтоб ко мне с разговорами не приставали. Как Грег или тот, на пляже. Ну, я про него говорил, еще когда мы у Нормана жили.

Фили подошел к нему вплотную, положил руки на плечи и сильно встряхнул. Сказал серьезно и тихо:

\- Я понимаю, каким дерьмом все это выглядит. Я расскажу тебе все. Потом. Когда-нибудь. А сейчас только об одном тебя прошу — не лезь никуда, слышишь? Нет, не прошу — я приказываю, Кили. Я знаю все, что ты сейчас хочешь сказать, - не дав себя перебить уже открывшему было рот Кили, он сильнее сжал его плечи и продолжил. - Но так бывает, когда нужно просто подчиниться. Заткнуться и сделать, как велят. Пообещай мне сейчас.

\- Хорошо, я подумаю.

\- Нет, так не пойдет. Сейчас.

\- Ох черт, ты мне ключицу сломаешь!

\- Если поможет — и две.

\- Ладно, хрен с тобой. Не буду.

\- Громче. Не слышу.

\- Да что я тебе — ребенок, что ли! Тоже мне — выискался строгий папочка.

\- Пожалуйста, Кили...

\- Я не буду лезть в твои дела. Не буду задавать тебе вопросов. Не буду с тобой трахаться. Не буду...

\- А вот это уже лишнее.

\- Да разве тебя разберешь, что тебе лишнее? Ой, нет... Да что ж за день-то сегодня!

Еле-еле освободившись из медвежьих объятий, Кили стоял, растерянно сжимая в руках белую футболку, которую утром ему предстояло вернуть Эльзе хоть и не слишком свежей, но целой и невредимой. С целостностью и невредимостью все было в порядке, а вот ни о какой свежести и речи быть не могло после того, как сначала он сам, а потом и Фили использовали ее в качестве полотенца, не разглядев в полумраке комнаты, чем именно они вытирают свои забрызганные спермой потные животы.

\- Ну, вот и что мне теперь делать, интересно?

Глядя на его несчастное лицо, Фили не смог удержаться от смеха.

\- Ты же и так собирался оставить ее себе.

\- Так это когда еще будет. А завтра надо вернуть.

\- Тогда постираешь вечером. В душевой. У нас же запланировано, помнишь?

\- Пошел ты знаешь куда.

\- Вместе сейчас пойдем. Вон смотри, народу уже внизу полно. Или ты передумал веселиться дальше?

\- А вот это хрен. Когда тебя еще куда вытащить удастся. Ладно, идем. К утру что-нибудь придумаю.


	32. Chapter 32

\- Опять твои прилипчивые любители жоп?

Странно, но Грег оказался настроен куда как миролюбивее, чем ожидалось после такой женственной реплики.

\- Зайчик, неужели сложно заметить, что я натуральнее египетского хлопка?

Ну все. Вот теперь точно началось. Внимание, эта сторона наиболее опасна при обстреле.

Она страшная, ржавая, из нее отовсюду торчит корд, похоже, из корпуса тоже. Мутные старческие фары старомодной прямоугольной формы глядят на свет с тусклой укоризной. Передача втыкается с разбегу. Ну, и прочая череда болезней. Длина этого списка прямо пропорциональна количеству прожитых лет, ничего нового. Вот движок звучит чисто. И просто – подарок. Дружеское бескорыстие – кажется, еще до нашей эры было последний раз?

Обратная сторона победительной греговской самооценки - пронзительное мелочное тщеславие.

\- Она, пожалуй, старше меня. Котик, ты нашла такое на свалке или ездила на ней сама?

\- Обрати внимание на то, что называется «заливаться соловьем», - выдержала паузу, плавно указав на раскидистый жасминовый куст, откуда действительно неслась упоительно анонимная трель. Фили послушно повернулся, выдыхая запах пыльного пластика и древнего бензина, наполняясь острым ароматом остывающей молодой травы и клейким духом открывающихся листьев. Кружево парка становилось от утра к вечеру не прозрачнее и темнее, теряя желтоватый весенний акцент.

\- Блин, зачем он тебе, этот барыга, что ты с ним будешь делать?!

Вопль отчаяния. Даа... Недолго длилась соловьиная ария.

Тут Фили, нежно взяв за локоть в бархатистой черной коже - теплой, развернул всю ее решительность к себе:

\- Отличный вопрос! Жаль, я не додумался. А если напрямую – Грег ведь больше подходит?

Фыркнула угодившей в лужу кошкой:

\- Брутальненький серфер-бесприданник? Шутишь? Так я развлекалась лет в шестнадцать.

\- Ооо.... Миллионер?

Я большая девочка, могу себе позволить и безответную любовь.

К Кому? Она Фили имеет ввиду?

Тут они с Грегом вдруг солидарны до банальности:

\- Да ладна!

\- Вот прям безответную.

\- Не путай чувства с сексом. Нам, девочкам, надо страдать. Шубу я не хочу, не пью, детей – и не надо, спасибо. Что в сухом остатке? Прекрасный мужчина, элегантный, как дирижабль, - Фили заломил брови, подавляя желание стряхнуть домовый сор с вытертых шорт и поскрести ботинки нога об ногу. – Недосягаемый. И тут – женщина начинает прыгать в небо. Что и требовалось. Все довольны.

\- Ну... ты ведь допрыгнешь.

\- У меня все данные, - улыбается томно, но кого здесь обманешь.

\- Беги, чувак.

\- Зависть, Грег. Она еще и готовит! Представляешь, еду!

Тот невыразительно мычит, пытаясь сопротивляться.

\- Видишь, даже козлята признают мое совершенство.

И Грег, мучительно кусающий кончик языка, чтоб сдержаться от необходимой гадости, грозящей полным отключением его от абонентской сети, был хорош.

\- Мастер! – уважительно Фили обвел ее вокруг ярко освещенного дерева при входе в бар.

\- А то! Котлетки – это ерунда!

* * *

\- Грег, это не серьезно!

\- А сколько бы ты хотел?

\- И разговор несерьезный. Больше, чем ты можешь вывезти оттуда по своим волнам.

Грег еще раз палочками порылся в узкой бумажной коробке и с сожалением опустил и то, и другое.

\- Хорошо. Пять центнеров.

\- Смеешься.

\- Тонна?

\- Ну-ка.

\- Две?

\- Да ты просто трендишь мимо.

Грег почесал рыжие бородинки, подкрадывающиеся высоко к глазам.

\- Есть немного.

\- Дай источник.

\- Ты меня сожрешь тогда.

Фили хочет, чтобы Грег для него таскал кокс яхтами из Перу? То есть канала нет — он хочет его создать? Так это не раскрытие существующего канала трафика, а его создание. Подстава чистой воды.

\- Я тебе буду делать оптовую скидку. Все равно твои яхтсмены ссут таскать пол-трюма. А то я не знаю, что у тебя всех курьеров пересажали и китайцами пользуешься без любви к равноправию. И с бешеным процентом. Скрудж их в детстве покусал, точно.  
Улыбка у Грега опасна – как приклеенная. Набивает подрагивающими руками коротенькую трубку с маленькой деревянной чашечкой.

Внешне – ну простачок же, спортсмен, пролетарий. Поди угадай, когда в полосе прибоя на контесте болтается сотня лодок, какая из них случайно окажется рядом с маленькой океанской яхтой – их как грязи рядом с огромной мариной во Фриско – идущей, ну, скажем, из Чили. Боливии. Перу. Капитанам маленьких яхт нелегко, и бензин дорогой, и стоянки во Фриско недешевы. А всех береговой охране не перещупать.

Изящно, даже не берег сходить не надо. Вот если погода не для серфинга, не сезон, почему не опустить небольшой сверток в воду, проплывая мимо Чайна-тауна. Куча туристических корытец снует вдоль набережной: выбирай любое, договаривайся заранее – хочешь с Чженом, а хочешь с Ченом, все равно не разберешь. Денег можно недосчитаться, но и с товаром смухлевать – запросто, это не серферы, тут шутки будут неуместны, или все нормальные порты для капитана-юмориста прикроются, или, вдруг внезапно, таможенники проявят болезненный интерес.

Одно плохо – мало. И дело тут не в поставщиках. Дело в узком канале, хотя он шириной с Тихий океан.

* * *

Есть у тебя в колоде пилот, страстно желающий бабла? В Перу на базе.

Канарис аж отпал от дорожки и замер – с трубочкой из стикера, наскоро свернутой, сбитый налету грубым булыжником.

\- Фили. Всему же есть предел.

\- Послушай, я согласен на твои условия. Не прям сейчас. Обещаю.

\- Ого, я пролез без очереди!

\- Пролезешь.

\- Смотри, я так помру в ожидании.

\- Ага, торча с такой скоростью, - прозвучало достаточно сварливо. – Давай еще договоримся, что ты завяжешь до того момента.  
Канарис втянул кокс второй ноздрей:

\- Ты просто не перестаешь удивлять. Как можно переть вперед с такой непогрешимой уверенностью в собственной доброте? Охренеть у тебя счастливое детство было, сынок! – высморкался от остатков. – Видишь ли, я глубоко ВИЧ-положителен, и уже давно болен. Так что разворачивайся со своими агитками за здоровье.

\- Ох, блядь!

\- Че, передумал? Давай только без как тебе жаль.

Фили молчал, бездумно перебирая патроны.

\- Самое головокружительное – знаешь что? Вот эта вся история, пока вырвешь согласие. Ухаживание. Пляски вокруг да около. Погоня. Такой сладкий момент – куда оргазму – когда ты слышишь, наконец, “да”.

\- Ну, так ты уже слышал. Может, остановишься?

\- А, так все-таки! Это хорошо, - из-под полуприкрытых век Канарис следит пьяным глазом за прыгающими золотыми кудрями на макушке – как солнечное пятно, медленно ползущее вдоль стены весь день. – Но последующий процесс тоже очень вставляет. Тебе понравится непременно, обещаю, - смеется и от скользкого каламбура, от Фили, красно-кирпичного (ну бездарь, безталанщина!), от кокаина и теплого вечернего воздуха, навстречу которому хочется распахнуть руки, а не поежиться. – У меня интересные чувства: пожалуй, как у резинового члена перед использованием.

Фили трет переносицу, тянет себя за ухо. В жару нога перестает ныть и мирно почивает, задранная на перила.

\- Ты меня старше почти вдвое и столько же умнее. Зачем все это?

\- Если б мне не помирать скоро, ты бы спросил?

\- Вряд ли.

\- Каждый меняет мир, как умеет. Вот тебе и разница. Ты просто всегда напоминай себе, когда задаешь дурацкие вопросы, что именно каждый. Не ты один. Гордыня будет реже мучить. Смотрю, ты часто на этот крючок попадаешься.

Пахнет солнцем так, как не пахнет ни в одно другое время. От нагретой земли поднимается тонкое деликатное тепло, не в пример августовской тяжелой удушающей жаре, что берет за горло даже ночью, заставляя делать судорожные пол-вздоха.

Густой аромат цветущего парка плывет по земле, как удушающий газ, поднимается туманом выше, на уровень пояса, и тяжко переливается внутрь дома через подоконники, источаемый белеющими во тьме деревьями, словно облепленными по ветвям невесомой пеной.

\- Сколько тебе нужно перевезти?


	33. Chapter 33

\- Эй, ты дома?

Пройдя по темному коридору, Фили толкнул дверь в облюбованную ими комнату. Ту самую, с необъятной кроватью возле низкого окна. Пощелкал выключателем  свет не горел.

\- Что, опять китайцы?

\- Ага, - донесся из темноты сонный голос. - Сначала мигнуло несколько раз, как всегда, потом совсем вырубилось. Хрен разберешь, что они там делают. Я к ним поднялся, но ты же знаешь — они английский начисто забывают, когда видят кого-то из нас. Особенно тебя.

Кили лежал в постели и, уже почти засыпая, лениво смотрел в планшет. На лицо падали призрачные бело-голубые отсветы от экрана — единственного источника света в комнате, если не считать одинокого фонаря, прятавшегося за растущими под окном кустами. Повозившись под одеялом, взглянул на Фили и вновь перевел взгляд на экран. - Который час? Ты почему так поздно? Ты ел?

\- Извини, мамуля. Засиделся в библиотеке, - наступив носком на задник кроссовки, Фили покачнулся и схватился рукой за дверной косяк, чтобы не упасть. - А вот пожрать бы точно не мешало. Есть чего?

\- Не-а, - Кили широко зевнул и потянулся всем телом. Кивнул головой в сторону открытой коробки из под пиццы, стоявшей на подоконнике. - Посмотри, конечно, но там только корки для рудничных гномов остались.

\- Чего-чего? - непонимающе переспросил Фили. Пошуршал в коробке бумагой. Действительно, на дне нашлось лишь несколько скрюченных полумесяцев, покрытых засохшим сыром и томатной пастой. - Каких таких гномов?

\- Это у нас дома так говорят. Раньше, в старину, когда мужчины отправлялись работать в шахту, еду всегда брали с собой. Уходили же на целый день. Жены давали им пироги с картошкой, сыр, иногда молоко. Пироги съедали, а корочки полагалось оставлять для гномов. Такое было поверье.

\- Надо же, - покачал головой Фили и сел на кровать. - Никогда об этом не слышал.

\- Это чисто ирландская фишка. Ну, еще в Англии так делали, в некоторых графствах, - Кили отложил планшет и, обняв Фили за плечи, глубоко вдохнул запах волос и поцеловал в висок. - Извини, что я все съел. Как-то не подумал, что ты голодный будешь, раз так поздно пришел.

\- Ладно, потерплю, - усмехнулся тот. - Не обжирать же теперь, в самом деле, рудничных гномов.

\- Здесь их нет, - Кили печально качнул головой. - Это же наши сказки. Тут все другое. Интересно, что американские матери рассказывают детям на ночь? Про ковбоев и индейцев? А мне мама еще и пела перед сном. Когда я совсем маленький был.

\- И что же именно? - Фили на мгновенье прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как отпускает напряжение мутного дня, и с удовольствием подставил спину обнимающим его сзади рукам.

\- Не помню сейчас. Но было здорово, - Кили мягко провел подушечками пальцев по выбритому затылку, дунул на макушку, отчего золотистые пряди взметнулись вверх, упали Фили на глаза. - В душ пойдешь?

\- Без электричества? Сдается мне, что у этого межгалактического монстра одной воды просто так не допросишься, если без светомузыки и прочей херни.

Усмехнувшись, Фили вспомнил, как долго они разбирались с доставшимся им капризным хромированным чудовищем, созданным, казалось бы, исключительно для того, чтобы максимально осложнить процесс смешения горячей и холодной воды и выливания ее на голову жаждущим помыться. Поначалу она лилась откуда угодно, но только не сверху. Сбоку - острыми кусачими струями, внезапными фонтанами, от которых разъезжались ноги — снизу. Попеременно включалась то подсветка, то радио. Чтобы усмирить это чудо техники, пришлось искать помощи в интернете. После внимательного изучения скачанной инструкции выяснилось, что у агрегата есть множество программ, включая аромотерапию и турецкую парную. Кабина, рассчитанная на одного, была довольно просторна, и вдвоем они в ней прекрасно умещались. При воспоминании о том, как он беспомощно шарил в густом теплом пару, стеной стоявшим возле самого лица и проглотившим его собственные руки, как другие невидимые руки, возникавшие словно из ниоткуда, то и дело дотрагивались до него, как глухо, словно сквозь вату или издалека, звучал смех Кили, Фили стало жарко. Мир, оставшийся за хрупкой матовой стеной, казалось, перестал тогда существовать. Все, что от него осталось, Фили чувствовал очень смутно — гладкость пластика, упруго прогибающегося под спиной, пока он медленно сползал вниз, ежесекундно замирая, чтобы ощутить под пальцами то теплый шелк волос, то прикосновения покрытой бисеринками пота кожи. Дробный перестук капель, плеск воды, собиравшейся в теплые лужицы на полу поддона. Еле ощутимую вибрацию этого самого пола, так приятно щекотавшую ступни, когда скрытый под ним двигатель запускал в кабину новую порцию пара. И — яростный вопль Кили, на спину и голову которого внезапно обрушился целый водопад холодной воды. Он только-только успел удобно устроиться на коленях между широко разведенных ног Фили, когда тот нечаянно нажал спиной какую-то кнопку, вмиг оборвавшую эту водную идиллию.

Больше они в душе сексом не занимались.

\- Пойду попробую, - сказал он, поднимаясь. - Посветишь мне?

\- Ох, нет, - Кили живо нырнул обратно под одеяло, для верности натянув его чуть не до макушки. - Я уже почти спал, если честно. Давай ты сам как-нибудь, а?

\- Ладно, предатель, - Фили усмехнулся и покачал головой. - Попроси только что-нибудь у меня.

Вопреки ожиданиям, душ работал. И даже соизволил выделить ему немного теплой воды. Пошарив в темноте над головой и выкрутив насадку так, чтобы летний дождичек сменился колючими мини-брандспойтами, Фили с наслаждением подставил упругим струям плечи и спину. Минут десять просто стоял, закрыв глаза. Ужасно хотелось не просто смыть с себя уличную пыль, а разорвать удушающую пелену, что окружила его и уже была вот-вот готова заслонить собой свет. Содрать, соскрести, выкинуть прочь — все эти мутные безжизненные взгляды, мимолетные касания чужих подрагивающих пальцев с обкусанными ногтями и вздыбленными вокруг них чешуйками ссохшихся заусениц, влажный захлебывающийся шепоток, чтобы расслышать который порой приходилось наклоняться близко-близко к высохшим бескровным губам, шелестевшим, словно оберточная бумага, лениво таскаемая ветром по грязноватому песку городского пляжа. В то, что этот кошмар когда-нибудь кончится, верить с каждым днем становилось все трудней. Порой он с ужасом ловил себя на мысли, что начинает чувствовать себя среди обычных людей каким-то изгоем. Отказавшись от себя и опрометчиво приняв это бремя, вес которого с каждым днем давил все непосильней, он потерял все. И что приобрел взамен? Пусть не сейчас, пусть после, когда все будет кончено? Ничего. Ничего, кроме одного. И по всему выходило, что было бы только лучше, если бы действительно — ничего. Лучше для всех.

Больно так, что хотелось разодрать ногтями грудь, выдрать сердце и стиснуть в кулаке, чтоб не терзало больше. Чтоб замерло, отпустило. Перестать чувствовать. Перестать жить. Лучше бы его и не было никогда... А зачем тогда все, если его не станет?  
Теплая вода давно кончилась. Прислонившись лбом к мокрому пластику, едва освещенному пристроенном снаружи на краю раковины светящимся экраном телефона, еще пару минут Фили наблюдал, как завораживающе бегут, сливаясь и разливаясь, бесчисленные струйки воды, словно тропинки, образуя сложные узоры перекрестков и настоящих развязок, разбегающихся лучистым веером вниз. Как цельные водяные линии дробятся на нить мелких серебристых капель, матово поблескивающих, словно ртуть или черненое серебро. Как смывает этот обманчивый бисер очередной накатывавший откуда-то сверху поток. Зябко передернув плечами, выключил воду, нашарил полотенце и долго яростно растирался в темноте, загоняя внутрь вползшие было на кожу мурашки. Медленно побрел по коридору, иногда чуть касаясь пальцами стены. Едва войдя в комнату, понял, что Кили уже спит. Спит, зарывшись в одеяло с головой, сжимая в руке угол упавшей на пол подушки. Постанывая, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Словно подросток, переделавший за день кучу дел, повидавший кучу народу, побывавшей в куче мест, но даже во сне не отпускаемый собственной активностью.

В очередной раз поежившись, уже понимая, что последние минуты под холодным душем были явно лишними, Фили забрался в постель и прижался грудью к теплому сонному телу. Ледяными после прогулки по коридору ступнями все же решил не касаться беспокойно заерзавших под одеялом ног. Поднял подушку, улучив момент, подсунул ее Кили под голову. Обнял, спрятав лицо в волосы, скользнул рукой на грудь, ощутив ладонью гладкость кожи, покрытой легкой испариной сна. И замер.

Она была гладкой. Гладкой как шелк, как кожица яблока или сливы, как попка младенца, как черт знает что еще, но только не такой, какой должна была быть. Какой была утром, когда Фили, жмурясь и улыбаясь самой доброжелательной из своих улыбок, не спеша рассказывал мечущемуся по комнате в одних джинсах Кили, как полезно бывает вечером вешать свою одежду на стул или хотя бы запоминать, где ты с ней расстался. Голый, уже слегка обветрившийся на весеннем солнце торс мелькал у него перед глазами с утомительной для не проснувшегося мозга быстротой. И Фили, помнится, закрыл тогда глаза, предоставив Кили самому решать свои проблемы.

Все было как всегда. Все было на месте.

И вот сейчас Кили безмятежно спал, обхватив его руку своими и прижав ее к безволосой груди, тихонько вздыхая и иногда что-то шепча, неразборчиво и очень быстро. Будить его было отчаянно жалко. Что случилось, выяснить хотелось немедленно. Фили попытался осторожно высвободить руку, одновременно проверяя, не померещилось ли ему. Бесполезно — Кили явно не собирался расставаться со своей добычей. Пришлось замереть и ждать, зная, что долго это не продлится. Так и вышло — уже через пару минут, внезапно выпрямившись во весь рост, тот выпустил пленную руку и перевернулся на живот, совершенно перекрыв доступ к тому объекту, исследовать который так рвался сейчас Фили.

Мысленно осыпая проклятиями непонятно кого, он откатился в сторону, перевернулся на спину и незряче уставился в потолок.  
Вот что, интересно, опять взбрело ему в голову? Какого черта? Как ребенок же, ей-Богу... Чего стоил один тот огромный черный дракон с золотыми крыльями во всю спину. Фили чуть дара речи не лишился, когда увидел его. А Кили, стянув свою очередную невозможную майку, только бросил взгляд через плечо, будто мог так разглядеть собственную спину, и спокойно пояснил:

\- Много ты понимаешь... Это же боди-арт.

И повернулся к нему лицом. Спереди боди-арт имел еще более интересные формы. Перетекая через правое плечо, на груди у него покоилась оскаленная морда дракона, прикрывшего глаза. Явно от удовольствия. Ну, еще бы. Кто бы не прикрыл, подумалось тогда Фили. Лапы твари обнимали Кили под грудью, смыкаясь в жутковатые когтистые узлы. Хвост - узкий, словно бич, сделав пару прихотливых петель на животе, нырял за пояс джинсов.

\- А там? Там, что, тоже?

Сузив глаза, Фили дернул его за руку на постель. Упали вместе. Было весело. Кили, хохоча во все горло и дрыгая ногами, все пытался оттолкнуть его руки, пока Фили, пыхтя, стаскивал с него узкие джинсы. Дальше смотреть было не на что — рисунок заканчивался сразу под ремнем широкой золотой стрелой на конце хвоста, угрожающе нацеленной вниз. Точнее, смотреть, конечно, было на что, и не только смотреть — возня с раздеванием не прошла даром для них обоих. Провожая взглядом золотую стрелу и одновременно чувствуя растущее напряжение внизу собственного живота, словно именно туда был нацелен ее наконечник, Фили тогда испытал острейшую потребность немедленно сразиться с драконом. И победить.

Весь взмокший, с растерзанным рисунком, плавно перетекшим с разгоряченного тела на простыни, Кили сказал ему тогда, запуская обе руки в собственные волосы и откидывая их с покрасневшего лба:

\- Это Бао Жэй нарисовала. Она стажируется сейчас у Миранды. Красиво, правда? Нас пятеро было, она бы одна со всеми не успела. Еще девчонок своих позвала. Они с телом работали, а Бао Жэй уже прорабатывала детали.

\- Что?

\- Ох, черт, больно ведь... Ну, хватит уже, Фили. Ты чего? Это же просто конкурс. Конкурс рисунков на теле. Майк нас потом поснимал. В Чайна-тауне будет выставка. Если хочешь — можем сходит посмотреть. А если не хочешь, то... Ясно. Не хочешь. Я вижу ты уже вполне насладился китайским искусством.

\- Скажи, тебе нравится это?

\- Что именно, Фили?

\- Вот это все.

\- То есть я должен сам, как обычно, сказать, что ты думаешь? Нравится, когда меня трогают? Нет. Вот правда — нет. Можешь не верить мне, но — нет. Меня столько трогали в жизни, что с меня уже точно хватит. Но сейчас это просто работа. К тому же, Бао — она такая смешная. Видел бы ты ее. Еле-еле до плеча мне доходит. А кисточки у нее ужасно щекотные. Она так ругалась, когда я от щекотки дергался. Говорила, что я срываю ей весь творческий процесс. Что ты еще хочешь знать? Нравится ли мне, когда на меня смотрят?

\- Да.

\- Нравится. Я молод, красив, у меня атлетическое сложение...

\- Чего-чего? Это у тебя — атлетическое сложение? - Фили, все еще не выпуская свою жертву — он сидел на Кили верхом, и, завладев его руками, прижимал их к постели — демонстративно расхохотался. - Да ты просто нескладный и тощий, как подросток. Быть худым - еще не значит быть атлетом.

\- Ну, конечно, куда мне до тебя, - ядовито заметил тот, делая отчаянную попытку высвободить руки. Силы были явно не равны. Даже сила тяжести была в этот раз на стороне Фили. - Все равно. Смотри, какой у меня пресс, - Кили чуть приподнял плечи и старательно напряг живот.

\- Можешь не париться. Еще пара лет — и твой пресс окончательно зарастет шерстью, темной и густой. Но мне нравится. Очень, - сказал тогда Фили, выпуская, наконец, его руки и целуя слегка обозначившиеся под кожей на животе кубики мышц.

Когда он выпрямился, Кили только фыркнул и сказал, глядя ему в глаза уже без прежнего веселья:

\- Пусти, мне нужно в душ. Тебе, кстати, тоже — у тебя все губы в золотой краске.

Это было совсем недавно. Кажется, дней десять прошло. Потом были еще съемки. Какие-то показы, поездки. Каждый вечер Кили подробно рассказывал ему, где он был и что делал. С кем познакомился, кого из новых-старых знакомых успел повидать. Иногда совал в руки какие-то журналы, рассеянно пролистывая которые Фили то и дело натыкался на его смеющееся лицо.

Тихонько вздохнув, он повернул голову в сторону спящего. Осторожно коснулся волос. Все правильно. Он же сам этого хотел. Кто знает — может, и получится что из совершенно безумной затеи. И визитка, и особенно ноль восемь карата... Кто дарит такие подарки просто так? Только тот, кто уверен, что одаренный наверняка захочет еще. И снова придет. Только уж слишком быстро ниточка оборвалась. Вот и пришлось искать другой ее конец, стараясь ухватить за него с противоположной стороны. Шарить в потемках, надеясь, что увидит и выйдет навстречу сам.

Нет, это просто невыносимо. В конце концов, его это тоже касается. И он имеет право знать - да просто обязан! - куда этот тип опять собрался впутаться.

Фили решительно потянул к себе за плечо недовольно замычавшего Кили. Тот подчинился, повернувшись к нему лицом и не открывая глаз, пробормотал:

\- Ну что ты так долго с этим душем. Я чуть не заснул, пока дожидался тебя, - с этими словами он перевернулся на спину и широко раскинул в стороны обе руки.

Фили хищно уставился на его грудь — действительно гладкую, без единого волоса. Зрелище показалось ему настолько нереальным, что он не удержался — медленно провел ладонью от шеи к животу, делая широкие зигзаги, чтобы ощутить, почувствовать кожей, что это ему не чудится.

Кили вздрогнул и прошептал угасающим голосом, вновь уползая на бок и обнимая подушку:

\- Ох нет, только не сейчас... Мне вставать завтра в шесть... сегодня...

\- У тебя, что, опять с утра съемка?

\- Завтра... съемка... не надо, я не хочу... пожалуйста...

\- Ладно, спи. Очень ты мне нужен, - чувствуя себя чуть не серийным растлителем малолетних, сердито сказал Фили, отвернулся на другой бок и, закрыв глаза, тоже приказал себе спать.


	34. Chapter 34

Когда он проснулся, Кили уже не было. Позволив себе немного поваляться в постели, Фили быстро собрался и вышел из дома, навстречу очередному суматошному дню.

Ближе к вечеру, вовремя вспомнив о вчерашней пустой коробке из под пиццы и решив больше не рисковать близким знакомством с меню рудничных гномов, он нагрузился двумя пакетами с едой и даже прихватил упаковку пива. Подходя к дому, заметил, что в их окне свет опять не горит.

«Да что ж такое-то! Ну уж нет, сегодня этот номер у тебя не пройдет» - рассердившись непонятно на что, подумал он, толкая спиной дверь.

В коридоре почему-то было светло. Несколько раз зацепив пакетами за какой-то торчащий по сторонам хлам и чуть не уронив пиво, Фили с облегчением ввалился в комнату и сгрузил свою ношу прямо у входа.

\- Ты что, опять спишь, ли? Сколько можно? Я так скоро забуду, как ты выглядишь.

\- Привет, - послышался тихий голос со стороны кровати. - Не сплю. Просто мне что-то слегка херово, вот и валяюсь. Жду тебя.

\- Херово? Ты пил, что ли?

\- Ну да, конечно. Какие еще могут быть у меня проблемы, - Кили фыркнул и повернулся к нему спиной.

\- Что с тобой? - Фили присел на край кровати и положил руку ему на плечо поверх одеяла. Тот дернулся и зашипел, словно до него дотронулись раскаленной кочергой. - Что случилось, Кили?

\- Ничего, - буркнул то. -Голова болит. И обгорел немного, кажется.

\- А ну, покажи, - обойдя кровать и не обращая внимания на вялое сопротивление, он стянул с Кили одеяло. - Ничего себе — немного... Да с тебя через пару дней вся кожа слезет, как со змеи. Это где тебя так угораздило?

\- Да вот, удружила мне Салли, - поморщившись, тот сел на кровати. На фоне белой футболки краснели сильно обветренные руки и шея. Лицо тоже было ярко-розовым. Даже на расстоянии Фили чувствовал, каким лихорадочным жаром веяло от Кили. - Большой заказ от Ямахи пришел. Они презентуют две новые модели гидроциклов. Ты бы их видел - такие байки, просто отпад! Сегодня съемка на пляже была. Недолго вроде — в четыре нас уже отпустили, но мне, похоже, хватило.

\- Так ты что, полдня почти голый по пляжу и проходил?

\- Ну да.

\- А крем купить тебе в голову не пришло?

\- Я как-то не подумал об этом. Да и кто меня в разгар съемки отпустит? Фили, ты не представляешь, какие они классные! Я по уши накататься успел. Замерз, правда, очень сначала.

\- Как это? Так обгорел или замерз?

\- И то, и другое, - Кили попытался улыбнуться, но тут же, скривившись, схватился руками за лицо. - Черт, я даже не представлял себе до этого момента, какая у меня мимика богатая. Ни улыбнуться, ни рот открыть. Ни поговорить толком. Сначала на пляже снимали, а потом в воде. А вода сейчас сам знаешь какая в заливе. А я в одних шортах целый день. Потом, правда, жилет спасательный дали надеть для одного сета, но толку с него никакого. Ну, и вот, - тут он пожал плечами и, заметив у двери упаковку с пивом, попытался встать. - Холодное хоть?

\- Успеешь, - Фили хотел было толкнуть его в грудь, но в последний момент затормозил, лишь зацепив пальцем ворот футболки и потянув ее на себя. - У меня  к тебе есть еще пара вопросов. Вот это что я там такое вчера ночью видел? Не видел даже, на ощупь знакомился, пока ты дрыхнул?

\- А, заметил все-таки, - Кили усмехнулся и облизал сухие губы. - Это тоже для съемки. Они хотели только гладкокожих, но я упросил Салли, чтобы она меня показала. Сказал, что побреюсь, если возьмут. Чуть не два часа вчера корячился. Совсем разучился.

\- Покажи.

Кили потянул через голову футболку. От вида этой ярко-розовой, болезненно-блестящей кожи, такой непривычно гладкой, у Фили на секунду перехватило дыхание.

«Господи, ну совсем же мальчишка», - подумал он, осторожно, кончиками пальцев проводя по ключицам, чертя по груди линию вниз. Обвел соски, коснулся светлой полоски шрама.

Кили, слегка поежившись, словно от щекотки или холода, смотрел настороженно, пытаясь угадать его реакцию.

\- Почему разучился? Ты раньше уже делал так?

\- Конечно. Мне нравится.

\- Тебе?

\- Представь себе, да, - сердито выдохнул Кили, оттолкнул его руку и встал. Взяв пиво, вернулся на постель. - Что, опять будешь теперь молчать целый вечер?

\- С чего ты взял? - Фили, как завороженный, все смотрел и смотрел на это новое, словно и вовсе незнакомое тело. Сев ближе, осторожно положил руки на плечи, вновь скользнул ладонями по груди. - Просто обалдеть... Ты нарочно, небось, так устроил, чтобы смотреть было можно, а трогать — нет?

Кили удивленно моргнул, а затем улыбнулся и, поставив банку на пол, обнял Фили за шею. Морщась и охая, прижался к нему. Тот сомкнул руки у него на спине и вдруг понял, что от Кили веет совсем уж неестественным жаром. Отодвинувшись, с беспокойством глянул в лицо:

\- Слушай, а ты часом, не заболел с этим купанием? У тебя сейчас точно температура.

Кили неопределенно повел плечом и нехотя признался:

\- Да вообще-то мне тоже так кажется. Горло болит весь вечер и голова.

\- И какого черта ты тогда ледяное пиво к себе потянул вместо аспирина? Что, не мог позвонить мне, чтобы я купил, раз самому из дома не выйти? Давай уже, лезь в постель. Я сейчас вернусь. И не смей больше пиво хватать, слышишь?

\- Не оставляй меня, Фили, - послышался тихий шепот.

Но Фили его уже не слышал: подхватив начатую банку, он быстро вышел за дверь.

* * *

Вернулся он только минут через сорок, изрядно запыхавшийся и очень сердитый. Высыпал на стол содержимое пакета, стал сосредоточенно перебирать упаковки.

\- Черт, кучу времени потерял, пока нашел это ночную аптеку. Как ты?

\- Спасибо, хреново. Башка просто раскалывается. Где ты был так долго?

\- То есть как это — где? В аптеке, - оглянувшись через плечо, Фили посмотрел на него с удивлением.

\- А... ясно. И что теперь?

\- Ничего. Лечиться будешь. Мне тут дали что-то от температуры и мазь от ожогов. Да где ж она... а, вот. Давай, выпутывайся из одеяла и ложись для начала на живот.

\- Начинается...

\- Заткнись и делай, что велят. В другой раз будешь выпендриваться.

Хмыкнув, Кили стянул с себя остатки одежды и вытянулся на постели. За прошедший час плечи и спина, казалось, покраснели еще больше. На их фоне ослепительным контрастом выделялись белая задница и ноги почти до колена, упрятанные днем под длинными шортами. Фили невольно залюбовался этим жутковатым зрелищем. Присев рядом, нерешительно провел ладонью по острым лопаткам.

\- Ох, черт. Ну и горячий же ты.

\- Давай уже, мажь. Чего замер-то?

Согрев в ладони крем, Фили принялся осторожно возить рукой по телу, стараясь нажимать не слишком сильно. Покончив со спиной, легонько ткнул Кили в бок:

\- Переворачивайся.

Тот открыл зажмуренные глаза и, постанывая, перекатился на спину.

Ладонь медленно скользила по груди, так и пышущей лихорадочным жаром. Фили очень старался не сделать еще больнее, но все равно - Кили то и дело морщился и кусал губы. В конце концов не выдержал — отобрав тюбик, стал мазать себя сам.

Фили только головой покачал.

\- Есть будешь?

\- Не хочется. Есть что-нибудь, кроме пива?

\- Вода в кране.

\- Ну и ладно. Ты от головы купил что-нибудь? Мне кажется, она сейчас просто по швам лопнет.

Проглотив растворенный аспирин, без сил повалился на постель. Фили устроился рядом, сложив справа от себя аккуратной стопкой купленные на двоих сэндвичи и подперев их очередной банкой пива. Углубился в телефон. Оба замолчали.

Не пролежав и минуты, Кили перевернулся сначала на один бок, потом на другой. Затем лег на живот, мучивший его не так сильно.

\- Поговори со мной, Фили.

\- О чем, детка? - продолжая что-то быстро набирать большим пальцем правой руки, тот, не глядя, запустил левую в лохматую гриву, упиравшуюся ему в бок и пощекотал ямку на затылке.

\- Не называй меня так, сколько раз я просил!

\- Ну, если ты ведешь себя, как ребенок — как же мне тогда тебя называть?

\- Можно подумать, с тобой такого не случалось.

\- Такого — нет.

\- Ну, ты ведь тоже можешь свалять дурака, разве нет?

\- Конечно, могу. Дернул меня черт связаться с одним типом, который лежит теперь рядом и стонет, вместо того, чтобы заниматься куда как более интересными вещами.

\- Да ну тебя, Фили! - усмехнувшись, тот ткнул его лбом в бок. Затем вздохнул и продолжил. - Знаешь, я позапрошлой зимой болел в Торонто. Простудился. Валялся, вот как сейчас с температурой. Только один, в своей комнате. Скрутило так, что вообще не встать было. Только сяду на кровати — комната едет на сторону. Еле упросил Марселу сходить в аптеку, две последних двадцатки ей отдал, вот как сейчас помню. Она пошла и вернулась только через два с половиной часа. Нарытая уже, с каким-то мужиком. Подцепила его в баре, куда с моими деньгами прямиком и направилась. Сама тогда на мели была. Это я уже потом узнал. А тогда лежал и слушал, как они кувыркаются за стеной. Он какой-то совсем неуемный попался. До утра с ней был. Я все ждал, ждал, когда ж он наебется всласть, и Марсела мне пакет из аптеки закинет. А она, оказывается туда и не ходила. Забыла про меня. Я тогда думал — точно сдохну к утру. А еще как-то раз я отравился какой-то хренью. Давно уже, года три назад. Я тогда только-только в Торонто приехал...

Опустив давно погасший телефон, Фили, не перебивая, слушал, неподвижно глядя прямо перед собой. Тихий, с долгими паузами голос сочился в полумрак комнаты, иногда почти замирая. Кили говорил и говорил, все теснее прижимаясь к нему и пряча лицо где-то между бедром и подушкой. Вспоминая свою жизнь, со всеми обидами и неудачами, с неловкими, глупыми ситуациями, в которые то и дело влипал. Выпускал ее из себя, словно гной из раны. Фили молчал. И все гладил, гладил непослушные темные волосы.

Наконец, Кили затих, словно окончательно выбился из сил. Помолчав минуту, тихо сказал:

\- Извини, я не должен был тебе это все говорить. Ты совсем не обязан слушать это дерьмо. Просто... я не знаю, как так получилось. Расскажи мне что-нибудь, Фили. Что хочешь. Почему ты пошел в полицию, например?

Фили словно был - и не здесь, слышал и нет. Спроси его - ни одного слова бы не повторил. Просто всем телом, какой-то загадочной внутренностью (оно бы и сердце, если повыше дюймов на десять) отдался интонации, легкому акценту в каждом такте рассказа, рисунку пауз. Похоже, когда слушаешь давно знакомую историю, озвученную много раз, и не знаешь, а чувствуешь, когда время пришло смеяться или затаить дыхание.

Бля, ну невозможно же сказать: "Все будет хорошо".

Поцеловать.

Крепко обнять.

Не хочется выбираться из теплого кокона одеяла, тревожить обмятый под себя горячечный бок.

Фили топает к окну, нещадно хромая и на плохую, и на здоровую ноги. В неподвижном промозглом воздухе удушающе пахнут белые кусты прямо под их окном, куда он стряхивает пепел - это растительная месть, определенно. Запах до того приторный, что чувствуется аж во рту с сигаретным дымом.

Фили затягивается каждый раз глубоко, как будто выныривая из глубины на поверхность. Качает затекшей в колких мурашках ногой. Долгим взглядом, улыбаясь, почти оглаживает вытянувшееся ничком тело:

\- Неужели в Ирландии было еще хуже? - это словно риторический вопрос. - Да я с детства хотел. Есть такое выражение "когда от избытка сердца говорят уста". Вот у меня от переизбытка и было. Хотел со всеми поделиться.

Кили осторожно перекатывается на бок, подпирает голову рукой. Смотрит, явно не понимая:

\- Как это - поделиться? Я думал - так о любви говорят. Поделиться чем?

Усмехнувшись краем улыбки еще шире, Фили отправляет комету окурка навстречу пышным соцветиям, навесом:

\- Ей и поделиться. Я, когда был малышом, все понять не мог, откуда берутся несчастные люди. Ну и думал, что полиция - заботится. Потом - что охраняет. Позже - что круто, дальше упрямство, а в академии ты в самое ледяное озеро опускаешься: гордыня, прям олимпийские игры.

Стучит начавшим слезать ногтем по полупустой пачке, и выстукивает вторую сигарету - лень скоро вставать, ночной замерший мрак холодит поясницу из треугольной щели едва открытого окна.

Кили удивленно качает головой:

\- Ну ты сказал - заботится полиция... В какой же сказке ты вырос тогда? У нас в районе все пацаны знали, даже самые мелкие: от копов держись подальше. И от охранников всяких - в магазинах, в кафе. Мало ли что, - ёрзает, снова вздыхает, пытаясь удобней устроиться. Помолчав минуту, продолжает. - Если бы все копы были такие, как ты, - и уже по-другому, домашне. - Ну скоро ты там? Я совсем замерз без тебя. Иди скорей ко мне.

Фили качает головой и, прикурив, оставив сигарету в углу рта, пытается оторвать черный мертвый ноготь - как памятный магнитик из Перу.

\- Да мне было года четыре. В нашей глухомани так и было, пока я рос, - все-таки опоздав, Фили стряхивает пепел уже с клетчатых трусов и приглядывается. - О, блин, опять перепутал. Когда ты их будешь не кульком заталкивать куда попало?! То-то жмут мне весь день.

Боль раскалывает голову пополам. В висках бухает так, словно в черепе у него теперь маленький плац, по которому бесконечным строем, печатая шаг, маршируют игрушечные солдатики. Поморщившись, замечает ехидно:

\- Вот еще новости. Можно подумать - твой прям так сильно отличается. Что-то я раньше не замечал. И вообще - смотреть надо лучше, что хватаешь. Тоже мне, умник, а еще меня за бардак вечно пилишь. Где положил - там и возьму. Ты завтра - как всегда? Опять к обеду проснешься?

Позвонить, в самом деле, этому вежливому русскому дедушке? В три утра.

Прищурившись, Фили приглядывается к полыхающему лицу - интересно, у взрослых людей бывает круп? Что ж он так быстро охрип? Может, воспаление легких? Когда кровь, кишки - понятнее, а тут - хер его знает... Ведь лекарство даже пил, уже должно помочь! Ну, это же может быть какая-нибудь стремительная фигня. Вдруг пора скорую вызывать? Дотронувшись до лодыжки по пути к телефону - уже все, впрочем, решено, кивает Кили - это ответ.

\- У вас жена рожает, молодой человек? - после томительного плавания в гудках, и его сдавленных извинений раздается сонный старческий голос. Притиснув слишком громкий динамик к плечу, виновато скосившись на постель, Фили выходит из комнаты, чтобы через две минуты зайти обратно. Словно не доверяет памяти. Смотря в глаза:

\- Нет, не расширены. Да, пил. Высокая. Не знаю, градусника нет. Э... аспирин. Одну таблетку, - от трубки, шепотом: - Ты блевал? - и снова бодро, будто начальнику рапортует: - Нет, - и через пару фраз устраивается снова на сквозняке, чтобы охладить горящие от телефонной выволочки уши. Доктор быстро остыл и, раз уж проснулся, дотошно, с профессиональным огоньком, выспрашивает его и про ногу. Медленно и четко, как глубоко интеллектуально обделенному, повторяет инструкцию.

\- Ох, стыдобища какая! Только вляпайся мне еще раз, - Фили вытирает мокрый от уха экран о трусы на заднице и, снова порывшись в пакете с лекарствами, щедро вылавливает пригоршню пакетиков и горсть таблеток. - Давай-ка. Ща воды принесу.

Кили следит с вялым интересом, как тот возится, шурша упаковками на столе. Как читает инструкции на вкладышах, попутно соображая, почему прочтенное плохо соотносится с тем, что сказал ему доктор. Да вообще не соотносится. В конце концов, бросив густо запечатанные буквами листки, подсаживается на кровать с кучкой таблеток и мокрой бутылкой из под колы, наполовину заполненной водой.

\- На вот. Сначала эти две. Потом эти. Он еще про уколы говорил, если не подействует, но, думаю, перебьешься. Утром посмотрим.

\- Не. Не надо.

\- Что значит - не надо? Ты в своем уме? - Фили пихает ему бутылку, чуть не силой сыплет таблетки в ладонь.

\- Я не умею глотать.

\- Не понял.

\- Таблетки глотать не умею, что непонятно-то? - Кили стряхивает разноцветные кругляшки на постель и на всякий случай отползает подальше. - Можно их растворить? Ну, или раздавить как-то, я не знаю...

Не веря своим ушам, Фили смотрит на него во все глаза и вдруг, прижав ладони к лицу, начинается сотрясаться всем телом. Сгибается, чуть не упираясь в колени лбом. Отсмеявшись, с всхлипом втягивает воздух, вытирает выступившие слезы.

\- Слушай, нельзя же так. Без предупреждения. Глотать он не умеет. Кто бы мог подумать, вот только не я.

\- Да иди ты знаешь куда! - Кили лягает его ногой. Таблетки падают на пол, подскакивая, раскатываются во все стороны. - Это другое. С детства еще. Каждый раз мученье сплошное. Прям до рвоты.

\- И как же ты в больнице-то был?

\- Там как раз уколы в задницу кололи. А таблетки я выбрасывал.

\- Ну действительно, чё уж там, подумаешь - операция, - выплеснув часть воды за окно, Фили, все посмеиваясь и недоуменно крутя головой, будто отмахиваясь от лезущих колкостей, толчет дном бутылки таблеточную радугу. Получается мутный, нерадостный бульон. Пробует сам - ломаные корочки бровей взлетают вверх от сильных эмоций. - Ладно. Болеть, душа моя - тяжкий труд. Пей при мне, - натягивает на голое тело ремни кобуры - половину его клиентов можно сейчас у аптеки встретить, и они не аспирин покупают. - Лежи тихо, через час я доберусь до твоей задницы с разными посторонними предметами.

Штаны, тяжелые ботинки с вечно перепутанными, связанными в узлы шнурками и, уже изрядно исшорканная, маскировочная куртка. Фили выкладывает в забитые как попало вещами полки встопорщенную пачку денег, скидывает разноцветные комки оберток под ноги, тянется за ключами, для порядка пару раз продрав пятерней беспорядочные кудри: - Вот точно придется Тау пивом угощать: конечно не рожаешь, но деточка капризная, - телефон, сигареты. - Говори уже, чего твоей душе еще угодно привезти?

\- Интересно, а при чем тут эта рыжая сучка? - Кили морщится, кашляет, глотая несусветную горечь. - Куда сорвался-то? И так все пройдет.

\- Нет уж. Лучше я сейчас схожу, чем ты выпнешь меня из постели в шесть утра.

\- Ну, тогда я буду блинчики с кленовым сиропом, фисташковое мороженное и...

\- Да сейчас тебе, размечтался! - Фили смеется, безотчетно радуясь блеску в глазах: не лихорадочному, а предвкушающему. - Мороженное он будет фисташковое... Только в виде орешков в пакете, понял? И где я тебе блинчики раздобуду в середине ночи?

\- А зачем тогда спрашиваешь? - обижается Кили и смотрит исподлобья, недовольно нахмурившись. - Неси все равно что. Не задерживайся только долго, ладно? Я буду скучать по тебе. Очень-очень.

\- Чего только не способен набредить человек под действием высокой температуры, - Фили качает головой и выходит за дверь.  
Стараясь напевать под нос - да ладно бы что! - арию Кармен, шут побери Канариса с его прилипучими ссылочками, просветитель хренов - Фили выбрался из очереди, рассовывая по карманам пачки, шприцы и даже зачем-то градусник для отражения очевидного. Мужики, припершиеся по гондоны или прокладки (это все одни и те же лица, эволюционирующие по матримониальной линии) молча и местами нетвердо расступились, выпуская ренегата. Хорошо тут - туристический район, неохота оказаться где-нибудь в Южном Фриско, среди матерящихся друзей и родственников раненого, с кровищей на грязном полу, потому что в больничке его как пить даст свинтит федеральный розыск. От наркоманов и здесь прохода нету: "Мистер, дайте четвертак", "Слышь, братан, помоги..." и всякий другой монолог Гамлета, что мгновенно доводит любого полицейского офицера до состояния деятельной бессердечности.

И вот, отколупнув ржавую хондину дверцу, непредсказуемую, как генератор случайных чисел, Фили краем уха зацепился за: "Мужик, отсосу за десятку" позади себя. Контекстная реклама заставила мазнуть взглядом по лицу. Вот этот полу-взгляд пресек погрузку напрочь.

Глаза совсем светлые, бледно-серые, белые почти. Наверное, линзы. Шрам в углу рта и на подбородке - старый, побелевший, приподнимает губы вверх с одной стороны, куча пирсинга, выбритый висок, черные крашеные патлы, сосульками перевешенные на другое ухо, и татухи, лезущие огрызками и хвостами, как крысы, отовсюду: из растянутого чуть не до пупа ворота замызганной майки, из рукавов, по худющим - одни кости - предплечьям, на красных нескладных кистях, сжавшихся в большие, непропорционально худобе, кулаки. И ангельски безмятежное, нежное лицо с гладкой детской кожей.

Несколько секунд, собрав на лбу целую стопку складок, Фили соображал. И, блядь, легкая улыбка. Интересно, даже если ему накинуть годков пяток, до совершеннолетия вряд ли достанет?

Раздумья о благотворительности сводят на нет всю ее ценность - Фили пихнул тело к машине. Тьфу, пропасть, да еще и в отключке! Господи, не дай никакому патрулю меня остановить.

«Новобрачная сказала: "Гадкий мальчик, я с удовольствием съела бы апельсин"». На Бипи есть кленовый сироп, но нет блинчиков. Зато на Дилидженс-стрит вроде стоит кебаб, где, по слухам, работает плита и имеется сковородка.

Мальчик сидит, улыбается, предвкушает обещанную десятку, дурачок. Даже без плеера с наушниками - видать, совсем прижало, сменял на дозу.

В доме тихо, Майк (ну пусть хоть Майк, ладно) сразу же натыкается на связку кислородных баллонов прям на полу у входя. Грохота нет, но это очень, очень больно. По вылетающему лексикону понятно - профессорским происхождением тут не пахнет. Цепко ощупав заскорузлую косуху - венец китайской легкопромышленной бутафории, хлипкие дырявые джинсы в обтяжку (сплошные суставы и жилы, как он сидит вообще), покусав губу, Фили вталкивает покорное туловище в гардеробную, на груду старых виндсерфинговых парусов под окном - здесь есть единственная основательная батарея во всем доме. Чугунная.

И как это его еще никто, вроде золотоочкового или Канариса, не подобрал? Такое правильное, тонкое лицо.

\- Лицо не здесь, - констатируя, Фили не туго защемляет наручник вокруг секции батареи. Фотографирует со вспышкой невидящие глаза. Завтра воскресенье, вряд ли Бофур сможет из дома добраться до баз.

Свет не горит, планшет тоже, но Кили как пить дать не спит.

\- Ну как чё? Получше? Блинчики. С сиропом, мать его. Детка.

От постели - шорох со вздохами.

\- Опять? Я же просил, кажется. Почему ты так долго? - Кили садится, трет заспанные глаза. - Что, неужели вправду купил? И с сиропом? Я вообще-то пошутил. Вот уж не думал, что ты в ночи подорвёшься искать что-то для меня.

\- Почему нет? - флегматично замечает Фили, выгружая еще теплый сверток на стол. - Это было не трудно.

\- А про уколы ты что, серьезно говорил? Ты разве умеешь? - вылизывая липкую от сиропа крышку, недоверчиво спрашивает Кили.

\- Нос.

\- Что нос?

\- В сиропе.

\- Ну, так оближи.

Фили привычно кладет на плечо руку и тут же, не дожидаясь болезненного шипения или вскрика, отдергивает, едва не обжегшись.

\- Ох, извини. Забыл. Придется без рук.

Улыбается. Целует сладкий кончик носа. Потом губы. По очереди, прихватывая одну, потом другую. Медленно водит по ним языком.

\- И правда вкусно.

\- Еще бы.

\- Как всегда. Давай, жуй быстрее. От предварительных ласк пора переходить к делу.

Облизывая пальцы, Кили опасливо смотрит, как Фили возится с содержимым очередного аптечного пакета.

\- Ты правда умеешь? Может, не надо?

\- Еще как надо. И тебе, и мне. Хоть поспим оба спокойно. А утром решу, что с тобой делать.

Вытерев остатки сиропа о простыни, Кили задницей отползает в самый центр взорванной кровати. Уж слишком до фига энтузиазма: и губа закушена, и голубой глаз — нет-нет, да оценивающе вскидывается.

\- Точно?

\- Ёлы, де... Кили, ну в первый раз, что ли! То таблетки, то блинчики, не говори, что крови боишься, - постучав по шприцу, Фили воспроизводит жест разворота - на живот. Вот о чем все видео в ютубе умалчивают, так о том, что человеческая кожа плотная, человек дышит, теплый, с гусиными мурашками. Прижатый за бледное бедро Кили яростно дергается от нерешительного укола и: "Придурок! Больно, пусти! Отпусти!", прежде чем Фили соображает одним движением загнать иглу до конца. Мокрый от напряжения из-за воплей, и с трудом удерживая, как угря, такое гибкое тело — еще, блин, не нажми где попало! - получив другой пяткой десяток раз куда придется по боку, Фили, выпустив ногу, отскакивает. Прямо торжествуя: получилось!

Темные глаза - злые, остервенело растирает ягодицу:

\- Вот дрянь, ты ведь не умеешь!

Фили только ухмыляется:

\- Хоть за жопу подержался. На вот, утешительный приз, - протягивает градусник.

\- Блин, больно-то как! - Кили, пытаясь вывернутся, посмотреть, шипит от складок на спине, укладывается ничком, снова страдальчески встает на четвереньки и, ёрзая, слезает с кровати.

Пока он мается, еле ходит из сортира и обратно, чистит зубы, стоит, голый, замерзая и думая о всякой ускользающей в горячке ерунде, Фили неторопливо прогуливается на вещсклад с еще одним шприцем - поспать подольше не помешает завтра всему дому. Тело спит вокруг пристегнутой руки, раскрыв рот. Вокруг глаз - просто синие тени, углубленные отражением полу-лунной тени ресниц. Фили подумывает о том, что им самим двигало не сколько сострадание, сколько любопытство. Мысль некошерная, в ней неуютно. Но все равно, что пройти мимо дядьки, снимающего трусы с чужого ребенка у тебя на глазах. И руки без дорог - значит, торчит недолго, застрял на какой-то тяжелой дряни. Блин, до чего же я ненавижу вас всех! Как бы ускорить, правда, ну поскорее бы эту канитель.

Кили лежит на боку, двумя изломанными углами, на подушке - спящий планшет. Что, даже пальцем возить сил нет?

\- Салли скажи, что ты умер на неделю. И чтоб два дня мы ее не слышали, - какой-то бесконечный стриптиз туда-сюда, когда уже можно будет напяливать исключительно только шорты? - Сейчас напиши, эта заполошная подорвется в семь утра наяривать, - Фили охлопывает отчаянно хрустящие упаковки в поисках плотной затерявшейся пачки. Нет, пропала.

Стараясь не тронуть, ложится близко, в волны жара. Аккуратно тащит потный градусник - ох, да...

\- Спишь уже?

\- Сплю, - шипит Кили, все еще злой после внезапного неуклюжего урока сестринского ухода.

\- Давай, пиши своей командирше, а то ведь точно завтра...

\- Да написал уже, что ты ко мне привязался!

\- Ничего себе. Это вместо спасибо?

\- За что спасибо-то? Ты меня чуть насквозь не проткнул.

\- Да? Обычно ты на это не жалуешься.

Из складок подушки вместе с яростным шуршаньем доносится нечто вроде "идиот". Кили отползает на другой край кровати и затихает, вздыхая.

Фили устраивается спать в надежде, что за сегодня это - в последний раз. Шарит в темноте слева от себя, пытаясь коснуться, погладить. Пожалеть? А как оно? Вроде, сделал все, что мог. Ну и пусть дуется...

\- Извини. Я просто так устал сегодня. И все болит. Все-все - голова, горло, задница.

\- А она-то - с какого?

\- Да ты, знаешь ли, не первый сегодня ей такие острые ощущения подарил.

\- То есть? - Фили замирает, на самом деле отчаянно не желая слышать уже ничего. Вообще ничего. Хватит с него в эту ночь историй.

\- Я когда на гидрике после съемки катался - весь зад отбил. Такая волна была. Он мощный охрененно, его как подкинет, а приземляться, сам понимаешь, хоть и на воду, но больно.

\- Понимаю. У тебя все? Как думаешь - мы будем сегодня спать?

\- Будем. Спасибо, Фили. Я просто очень... Ладно, это уже будет чересчур.

\- Согласен, - не дожидаясь очередного монолога, Фили нависает сверху, перегнувшись, целует зажмуренные глаза. - Спи.  
И, отворачиваясь - одними губами, только себе: "Детка".


	35. Chapter 35

Фили просыпается в несколько заходов. Сначала, как несвежий труп, дрейфуя ближе к поверхности. Утренний – да чего уж, дневной сон – как слой тумана, парящий над землей. Попадешь в такое снятое молоко – где земля и небо, и ничего, кроме собственной руки, не видно. Особенно когда жизнь твоя не отличает верха от низа, примерещившееся в пыльной духоте городского утра легко встроить угловатые осколки в пазлы памяти.

Над ним – тонны воды.

Кили роется на дне, едва различимая черная рыбка с цепочкой вспухающих пузырей воздуха. Они как серебристые воздушные шары, отправившиеся покорять космос – несутся к поверхности. Взрываются об Фили на тысячи воздушных капель.

Он там, глубоко, можно спуститься, вдвоем всплывать с тридцати метров медленно, минут пятнадцать. Пихать друг друга в бок, делать искусственное дыхание дохлой сельди, что Кили подобрал на дне, с раной от гарпуна. Дышать на брудершафт. Вспоминать вкус других губ от едва заметного намека поверх резиновой горелой жесткости чужого загубника.

Или подождать здесь, всем телом улавливая движения многотонной толщи, монотонные, выматывающие, словно долгий секс. Глядя, как длинноногая фигура под ним пытается удержать скользкий серебристый трофей, так похоже на тюленя, осваивающего добычу.

Глядя в винтажно потрескавшийся потолок, темный, как древняя слоновая кость, Фили пытается решить сам с собой, что реальнее – дохлая селедка или сентиментальный барыга. При попытке отодвинутся от спутавшего его, уже прохладного тела в продавленную середину – угодил в мокрые сбитые простыни, сильно разящие болезнью. Ничего не решив, Фили в раздражении, вплавь, добирается до края. И даже утренний стояк сегодня раздражающе упорный: за шторами, кустами и парком, в городе, и на берегу беззастенчиво орудует солнце поздней весны - не такое наглое, как летом, однако по всему огромному дому пахнет нагретой металлической крышей и высыхающими антикварными досками облицовки. Этот запах как сандал: острый, умирающий, не напоминает аромат бабушкиного ухоженного дома в Монреале. Здесь, среди бесчисленных сотен нагроможденного, раздражающе вклинивается рвотная нота помойки. И тления – бездельных, брошенных вещей.

Кили лишь вытягивает руку в сторону, стоит прощально скрипнуть пружинам.

Серые глаза встречают его абсолютной пустотой. Первый взгляд Фили в ужасе кидает не на того, кого он вчера подобрал.

\- Майк.

Бесполезно. Спрашивать, разговаривать, трогать. Тяжко опираясь на широкий каменный подоконник в душе, Фили договаривается с русским доктором, такси и, мычанием потише – с гулким эхом. Какая фантастическая блажь!

Старик застает его еще с мокрыми, недосушенными волосами и, осмотрев едва продравшего глаза, заторможенного Кили – будто его мозги из морозилки вынули и оттаивают медленно - переходит к парусной куче. Переживать нечего – незаконная врачебная практика отбивает охоту бегать с жалобами к государству, и даже разговаривать. Взгляд у доктора прекрасный – он иногда отрывается от бумажки со списком в аптеку, с одним и тем же выражением лица: «Как же вы так вступили-то неудачно, молодой человек?».

А молодой человек бестактно роется в телефоне. Куда проще чувствовать себя дураком, чем подлецом. Закручивающаяся воронка дня отдирает неловкость своей центробежной силой от череды важных дел.

Оторопелый доктор, покачивая скептически головой, уезжает в обед – столкнувшись в темном узком коридоре перед входной дверью с Грегом и курьером из пиццерии. Глядя на то, как они все настороженно маневрируют, будто тральщик в минном поле, Фили прикуривал, и злился на себя, несмотря на правоту. Эту ярость придется пережить, как аллергию.

Грег притащил двух долговязых, белобрысых австралийцев, ржущих, как лошади. С клейким тяжелым акцентом. Из-за них Фили, не взглянув, уходит на пляж – Грег вряд ли возьмется шарить по своему лабиринту – он сам там почище минотавра. А если и пошарит – вряд ли удивится больше, чем жестяному ведру для всяких надобностей в гардеробной.

Сегодня ветер, фасовать на пляже не получится. Скучно. Океан в низкой беспорядочной волне – катание беспонтовое. Вода в пене и словно бы кровяных прожилках от горящего закатом неба. Бофур празднично молчит – выходной. В честь воскресенья – да здравствуют папы выходного дня – небо замусорено дешевыми воздушными змеями, по пять долларов за комплект в любой палатке.

Канарис, нечистоплотно долго разглядывавший фотографию, покачал головой:

\- Я бы запомнил.

Уж конечно.

Видимо, недавно начал. Фили вспомнились худые руки, ощущение едва прикрытых кожей костей под пальцами, пока держал псевдо-Майка для удобства доктора. Как у любого подростка. Не истощенные. Может выбраться, - заметил осторожный врач. Ну правильно – это крэк.

Вы б проверили его на инфекции, - сказал он еще.

Это хорошая идея.

И весь – расписной. Не густо, полная чушь, иногда дешево и плохо исполненная летопись детского отчаяния. Писать в себя. Кричать в себя разноцветными красками. Стараться орать красиво и со смыслом. Пирсинг - вот это выглядело гораздо честнее.

Просто боль.

Разговаривать на следующее утро с Фили никто не стал. Ну не называть же этот бред разговором:

\- Давай, расскажи мне, что у меня все еще впереди, педрила.

Да зачем мне-то это тебе рассказывать. Уж сам как-нибудь. Чтобы лягушка начала масло сбивать лапками, их сначала нужно пришить обратно. А там, глядишь, может, и ничего не получится.

\- Слышь, засранец, у тебя впереди – добровольное донорство органов. Это если ты чистый и не успеешь мне сказать имя, фамилию и адрес. Если нет – я тебя продам куда-нибудь на границу  Мексики с Пуэрто-Рико. Умолкни, - Фили поднимает руку с раскрытой ладонью, и ею же тычет в сероглазый взгляд при попытке продолжить прения. – Или родители будут платить, - судя по гаденькой торжествующей ухмылочке – не тот случай. Общее место – неблагополучная семья. Мать-одиночка, низкий образовательный ценз, плохой район, еще более гадкая муниципальная школа, где наркотой торгуют прямо в классе. – Не будут – сам справишься. Ты точняк думал, как все малолетние долбоебы, что твоя жизнь бессмысленна – а полно народу страдает без твоих почек, печени. Сердце, кстати. Костный мозг тоже. Вот такая ебанина к тебе не приходила, да?

Типа-Майк почти кусает его за руку по дороге к душу. Ну и вонь от него! Ну почему надо прибиваться именно к панкам?! Фили моет его прямо из горячего крана: ну не хочешь раздеваться – у нас демократическая страна – не снимая наручника.

Но все равно – трясется и молчит. Значит, будет много возни в базах – по приводам несовершеннолетних, по пропавшим – это, может быть – даже через недельку, если родственники спохватятся.

Когда наручники звякают об тяжеленный кислородный баллон в углу их «спальни», Кили просыпается – еще рановато. Фили, наглаживая его по плечам – ох, как надо, никаких костей! - полу-присев стремительно, в побеге, вынуждает повернуть голову туда, где на баллонах скрючился и пытается стянуть прилипающую одежду утренний сюрприз, в позорной луже натекшей воды:

\- Это как бы Майк. А может и нет, - целует в ухо, вдыхает глубоко запах, самый мощный афродизиак в мире, на минуту забывает даже о том, что уже пора нестись сломя голову. – Мне абсолютно наплевать, как, но они не должны расстаться, пока я не вернусь.  
И все-таки, все-таки, Фили слышит это. А ведь надеялся, что самый гнусный куплет пластинка хоть в этот раз пропустит. Вдруг чудо? Тихо-робко, пока он как фармакологическая граната – нашпигован лекарствами, что только тронь – живо запустишь реакцию ядерного распада:

\- Дай дозу.

\- Вот почему нет. Ничего не давай ему в руки, близко не подходи – это крэковый наркоман, у него ломка, и, скорее всего, полный флеш-рояль – СПИД, сифилис, гепатит. И переходный возраст. Я пошел, не скучайте.

Это уже от двери хотя, казалось бы, отпечаток широкой короткопалой ладони еще не успел остыть на белой майке.

\- Мудак! – отчаянно и очень глупо крикнул вслед и сразу же привалился без сил к гулкому и звонкому баллону.


	36. Chapter 36

\- Спинку почесать?

\- Отвяжись.

\- Ну, ведь никак же самому-то.

\- Отвали, я сказал.

Вывернув руку под немыслимым углом и морщась от стреляющей боли в суставе, Кили кое-как нащупал за плечом границу слезающей кожи, свисающей безобразными лохмотьями, и, подцепив ее ногтем, осторожно потянул вверх. Почти сразу невесомая пленочка лопнула, облепив пальцы, словно кусочек мутного скотча. Выругавшись и рухнув на постель, принялся отчаянно ерзать по ней чешущейся спиной, сбивая в кучу подушки и простыни.

\- И зачем только ковыряться полез? Вот вернется вечером твой упырь, а ты весь в струпьях, словно прокаженный.

\- Заткнешься ты наконец, или мне встать и врезать тебе?

\- На хрен ты ему сдался такой облезлый. Пойдет себе нового искать, вот увидишь.

\- Не пойдет. Он и почище видал.

\- Интересно, кого?

\- Тебя, например.

\- Ну, меня-то он перевоспитывать хочет. А тебя — трахать. А ты весь к рукам прилипаешь, осыпаешься хлопьями, чуть только тронь. Гадость какая.

\- Еще раз откроешь пасть — изуродую. Вот этим самым баллоном. Все зубы выбью. Достал уже, понял? - не поворачивая головы и по прежнему ерзая спиной по подушке, сказал Кили. Спокойно и ровно. В который уже за день раз.

Бесполезно. Все равно не помогало. Не помогало ничего: ни демонстративное молчание, ни грозные окрики и ругательства. Никакие попытки задобрить это костлявое чудовище тоже не помогали: доев заказанную пиццу и нагло потребовав на десерт мороженного, оно выскребло пластиковой ложкой упаковку досуха и вновь принялось выступать. Задавать вопросы. Отпускать замечания по поводу всего виденного вокруг. Строить предположения относительно не виденного, но, судя по количеству реплик, живо его интересовавшего. В какой-то момент Кили понял, что третий день в его обществе просто не выдержит. Сегодня с утра он, наконец, почувствовал себя немного лучше. Температура спала, перестало по сто раз в день бросать то в жар, то в холод. Зато зачесалась спина. Зачесалась еще как: за пол-дня, стараясь как можно быстрее избавиться от омертвевшей кожи, он успел стать пятнистым, словно жираф: рядом с тусклыми шелушащимися пятнами несостоявшегося загара соседствовали новые, ярко-розовые участки. Зрелище было и впрямь жутковатое: Кили был весь покрыт сетью извилистых трещин и немыслимыми фантастическими разводами, словно попал в руки какого-то сумасшедшего картографа.

С минуту было тихо. Стараясь не слишком усердствовать, он поскреб ногтями отчаянно зудящую грудь, на которой уже вновь принялись отрастать волосы, лишь усугубляя его страдания, и принялся разыскивать в дебрях сбитой постели завалившийся куда-то планшет. У окна захихикали. Не обращая внимания, Кили продолжал сосредоточенно охлопывать одеяло ладонью.

\- Интересно, если кончит тебе на живот — еще ведь и щипать будет. Будешь стонать и корчиться, а он, небось, подумает, что...

Миг — и Кили вылетел из постели, словно выброшенный пружиной. Очень хотелось с места врезать ногой. Куда угодно: по торчащим кверху коленкам, в бок, в пах. Но босиком неудобно, да и боязно: еще не хватало палец сломать об эту тварь. Поэтому он сгреб крашенные патлы в кулак и, с удовольствием прислушиваясь к их треску, прошептал прямо в оторопевшее от внезапной атаки лицо:

\- Ну что, доигрался, да? Я тебе сколько раз говорил — заткнись, а то пожалеешь...

\- Кили, пожалуйста, нет! Не надо, не бей меня!

Майк задергался, бешено завозил босыми пятками по полу, отползая назад, к стене. Попытался закрыть руками лицо, но лишь отчаянно загремел железом о железо — наручники, прикованные к вентилю баллона, держали крепко.

Этот неожиданно жалостный, совсем детский вопль заставил Кили ослабить хватку. Он выпустил волосы и выпрямился, растерянно глядя на извивающееся у его ног костлявое тело.

\- Да что ж ты так орешь-то? Кто тебя трогает?! На хрен ты мне сдался.

А Майк, на мгновенье приоткрыв один глаз, продолжал надрываться с удвоенной силой:

\- Пожалуйста, отпусти! Не бей меня, Кили! Нет!

\- Да заткнись уже наконец! Я ж тебя пальцем не тронул.

Не удержавшись и все-таки пнув его на прощанье ногой, Кили схватился за голову и, кое-как натянув на себя футболку и шорты, вылетел за дверь.

«Во повезло-то. Припёр подарочка. Сам где-то бродит целый день, а на меня повесил этого придурка. Киндер-сюрприз хренов. Вякнет еще раз — точно ведь на хрен прибью», - сердито думал он, быстро шагая по тенистым дорожкам, оплетающим территорию кампуса. - «Все никак не уймется со своей добродетелью. Чертов благотворитель...».

Не успел он сделать и пары сотен шагов, как зазвонил телефон. Номер был незнаком.

\- Мистер Оукеншильд-младший? - приятный баритон с профессиональной тщательностью выговорил его имя.

\- Да, это я, - настороженно ответил Кили, остывая. - Кто говорит?

\- Меня зовут Сэмюэл Гастингс. Я звоню по поручению Вашего дяди. Несколько недель назад он передал в наш балтиморский офис некий артефакт и просил организовать его реализацию. Максимально эффективную. Полагаю, Вы понимаете, о чем идет речь?

* * *

«Интересно, кого это принесло среди ночи? Грег, что ли, грузить свое барахло начал, наконец?» - Фили проводил глазами белый фургон, отъезжающий от их двери, и ускорил шаг. Едва войдя в дом, понял, что вещей тут явно прибавилось. Несколько больших, точно новых коробок громоздились рядом с уже привычным, покрытым пылью хламом. Откуда-то издалека доносились возбужденные голоса и смех. Затем на мгновенье все стихло, и вдруг внезапно, без всякого перехода по ушам оглушительно вломило низкими частотами. Звук бил в грудную клетку, заставлял пригибать голову, отбрасывая назад ко входу, как противоток в бассейне. Невероятно мощный сабвуфер сотрясал старый дом, словно палатку.

«Вот это басы», - успел подумать Фили, хватаясь за ручку двери. Вошел — и так и замер на пороге.

Чудовищная 75-дюймовая плазма была прислонена к стене напротив постели. Телевизоры такого размера Фили видел только в аэропорту. На экране с бешеной скоростью мелькали крылатые монстры, изрыгающие пламя на головы боевых роботов, поливающих их в ответ из всех видов оружия. Несколько огромных колонок стояло справа и слева от экрана, наполняя комнату звуками стрельбы и дикими воплями на пределе восприятия. Весь пол в комнате был засыпан какими-то пакетами и снова — коробками. На подоконнике громоздились друг на друге несколько пар новых кроссовок, на единственном в комнате стуле висела одежда, кое-что валялось рядом на полу. Посреди этого невообразимого бардака на столе стояло несколько изящных упаковок явно не из их привычной пиццерии. Довершало картину ведерко со льдом, из которого торчало горлышко шампанского и огромное блюдо клубники.

Кили сидел посреди кровати, сплошь засыпанной разорванными и выпотрошенными пластиковыми пакетами, каким-то журналами и рекламными буклетами. В одной руке у него было нечто похожее на пульт от игровой приставки, другой он не глядя нашаривал в раскрытой коробке шоколадные конфеты и кидал их в рот одну за другой. Так и не заметив, что в комнате их уже трое, он весь углубился в происходящее на экране. Рядом с ним, положив для удобства на вытянутые ноги подушку, сидел Майк со своими баллонами. В руках у него был точно такой же девайс.

Музыка взревела уж совсем нестерпимо, и экран погас. Кили с досадой кинул пульт на кровать. Майк довольно поерзал и посмотрел на него явно свысока:

\- Ну что, сделал я тебя, да? А говорил — умеешь играть. Давай, я леталку теперь хочу. Надоели мне эти уроды. И конфеты ближе подвинь, а то вторую коробку в одно рыло уминаешь. Не видишь что ли, мне не достать? И к тебе там, кстати, пришли.

Бросив пульт, Кили живо повернулся к двери. Улыбнулся, вскочил с кровати и двинулся к Фили, широко раскинув руки — то ли чтобы обнять, то ли демонстрируя перемены в обстановке:

\- Фили, наконец-то! Я так ждал тебя! Смотри, что у меня... что у нас теперь есть.

\- Ох бля! Ну и ну...

Фили морщится и поводит подбородком вверх, будто расправляя судорогу в шее.

Посмотрите направо - двадцать два года. Налево - лет на восемь меньше. А никакой разницы... Может, это болезнь какая-то?  
Хмурясь и откидывая сваленное кучей говно, Фили огибает живой памятник гостеприимству, стаскивая засалившуюся уже куртку. Направляется прямиком к столу. По параболе, внимательно изучая кричащие этикетки мусора под ногами. Так и есть, первое впечатление не подвело: "Я куплю себе настоящую саблю, барабан, щенка бульдога, буду каждый день ходить в цирк, а еще женюсь". Клад он нашел, понимаешь. Блин, точно! Празднуем расставание с четвертаком. Шампанское, это, конечно, хорошо, но не после вдутого ранее вискаря. А вот клубничка к начинающемуся сушняку прекрасно подойдет. Это вам не Торинов коньяк, мерзкое пойло с привкусом сивухи, как бензина напился. Но иногда и правда лучше накатить, чем пускаться в объяснения.

\- А где силиконовый хуй? Венчающий это великолепие, - сунул нос в несколько коробок, но как-то не зашло, в путешествие отправилось лишь блюдо с клубникой, с которым они в плотной спайке приземлились на кровать, рядом с баллоном. О металлический бок звякнула кобура. Кили, не к добру прищурив глаза, последовал, по протоптанному сквозь хлам коридору, до ледяной бутылки.

\- Ты сгодишься, - диссидент своими руками. Не пожалуешься - это снова Майк. Лопает уже конфеты и роется в дисках: попкорн и Дисней перед ним. Фили даже не спорит - он просто спихивает баллон с усилием с кровати - грохот, звон, писк оброненной на покрывало приставки, с пола - вопли боли.

\- Ох тя били мало! - ну это, положим, вранье. - Как ссать захочешь, я тебя выслушаю с подробными извинениями.

Вот едва до оргазма не дотягивает - вытянуться на мягкой, условно-чистой кровати, босиком. Нащупал в рытвинах одеял пульт и вырубил плазму. Глазам немедленно полегчало. Как и ушам, сжавшимся в ожидании звука.

\- В три утра в Трансформеров?! Вам китайцы попомнят - без света будем месяц куковать - в Сан-Диего ж слышно! - Фили наконец-то улыбается, но глаза - по-прежнему холодные, как стали при входе в комнату. - О, танчики, завтра режемся, - хлопает приглашающе рядом с собой - после первой встряски, подуспокоившись, готов говорить. - Обоим, вижу, полегчало, да, детка?

Сухо щелкает пробка. Порывшись в кучах на столе, Кили тянет к себе высокую позвякивающую коробку. Шампанское ракетой несется вверх по вмиг запотевшему узкому бокалу. Конечно, промахивается - кружевная пена стекает по стенкам, жемчужинки лопаются с тихим треском, собираясь в маленькие выпуклые лужицы вокруг тонкой хрустальной ножки. Садится рядом, подвернув под себя одну ногу, осторожно касается губами матового края. Глоток - и сразу морщится:

\- Фу, кислятина. Гадость какая. Всю жизнь попробовать мечтал. А ведь двести баксов, между прочим. За что?!

\- И что же мы празднуем?

\- Да я вроде как в лотерею выиграл. Ну, ты помнишь, - Кили выразительно косится на сидящего на полу надувшегося Майка, демонстративно повернувшегося к ним спиной, и тянется за клубникой.

Фили кончиками пальцев толкает блюдо к нему. Разворошив всю кучу, выбирает самую темную и крупную, самую кривую, и, внимательно оглядев со всех сторон, отправляет в рот. Ягода внезапно лопается, сок брызжет на нос и светлые ресницы. Моргнув от неожиданности, вытирает глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Давно развлекаетесь?

\- Часов с пяти.

\- Уже, небось, и гостей назвал?

\- Сдурел?! Какие гости? Да еще и с этим, - кивает согнутой у кровати спине, владелец которой, помогая себе ногами толкать баллон, сосредоточенно ползет на заднице в сторону привлекшей его внимание очередной раскрытой коробки. - Скоро его заберут?

\- Да кто же? Бофур пока молчит. Похоже, он никому не нужен. Даже самому себе. Много потратил?

\- Нууу... - тянет Кили, явно забыв подготовиться к этой части разговора. Сунув недопитый бокал под кровать, устраивает голову у Фили на коленях. Вздыхает и закрывает глаза. - Я так и знал, что ты будешь сердиться.

\- Да брось! Взрослый, деньги твои. Я б байк купил спортивный, кубиков тыщщи на полторы, - Фили закидывает свои огромные руки за голову, к спинке кровати, и с удовольствием, сильно, потягивается, на несколько секунд каменея в напряжении. Тут же пьяная истома снова обволакивает тело. Даже разговаривать не хочется, а голова ясная, мозг работает.

\- Подлиза, - Майк, скрючившийся над очередным диском так, что позвонки торчат через старую футболку Кили, застиранную до полной прозрачности.

\- Слышь, сельский округ! - темноволосая голова даже от коленей отрывается. Фили, вытащив руку из-за головы, кладет ее, как горячий булыжник, поперек груди, прижимая обратно к ногам, затыкает рот клубникой. - Хорош голосовать, - клубника на удивление сочная, настоящая, хоть и выглядит, как глянцевый пластик. - Ого - уже линяешь? - подцепив ворот майки, Фили заглядывает внутрь, где млечный путь из космически-розовых пятен уходит под резинку трусов. Еще день, и впечатление кислятины от покупок придет само, как от бутылки за двести долларов, без посторонней помощи, была бы охота нудеть.

\- Он теперь богатая невеста, закрой глаза и трахай, - ну, кто бы сомневался.

\- Ну-ка быстренько: подхватил свои кандалы - и к себе. Слышь, кому говорю? - Фили вновь отрывает голову от подушки, попутно шаря рукой в почти пустой конфетной коробке справа. Шоколадный осколок щелкает между лопаток. Не больно, но обидно.

\- А пожрать?

\- Что, на сегодня разве не достаточно? Возьми тогда там, на столе. Нет, эту сиреневую оставь - детям такое вредно. Там что за камни в корзине? Ах, по-французски не обучен...

\- Это устрицы. Вообще-то я сам попробовать хотел, - Кили чуть не просительно заглядывает Фили в лицо.

\- Да? Попробуешь. Их, говорят, как раз хорошо тем газированным желудочным соком запивать, который в тебя не полез. О, точняк! В той нижней коробке лазанья. Забирай и проваливай. И чтоб не слышно тебя было до утра.

\- И тебе спокойной ночи, папочка, - бурчит себе под нос Майк, едва не утыкаясь лицом в колени и с оглушительным визгом волоча по кафельному полу свои баллоны к двери. Мстительно обрушив по пути в коридоре пару коробочных пирамид, в отдалении затихает.

С минуту просто молчат. Сталкиваясь пальцами, поочередно нашаривают в блюде клубнику. Наконец, Кили переворачивается на живот и, улыбаясь, смотрит, как Фили отправляет в рот последнюю ягоду. Смахивает с верхней губы прилипший лепесток клубничного хвостика:

\- Ну что, накомандовался? Совсем я дурак, да?

Фили флегматично пожимает плечами.

\- Я бы так не сказал. Просто, если долго мы здесь не задержимся, куда ты будешь девать все это барахло?

\- Да какая разница? - Кили подбирается ближе, целует пахнущие клубникой губы, и тут же удивленно вскидывает глаза. - Ого! сдается мне, тебя сегодня уже где-то угощали. Да причем крепко так. То-то я смотрю - тебя сразу в койку бросило. Что, уже на работе пьешь, да?

\- Отвали, - Фили с ленцой прихватывает его за шею, вдавливает в подушку носом. Наклоняется, чуть прикусывая загривок, и шепчет, улыбаясь:

\- Устрицы, говоришь? От них стояк потом до утра. Ты зачем их купил?

Кили смеется приглушенно. Возится, пытаясь вырваться. Наконец, запыхавшись, выползает из под руки и вновь начинает:

\- А ты не увиливай. Я ведь первый спросил. Где так набухался-то? И с кем?

Фили издевательски изгибает бровь, отстегивая, наконец, обе кобуры - какое облегчение!

\- Мммм, ревнуешь? - с притворной надеждой. Осторожно свив гнездо из ремней вокруг каждого ствола, бережно складывает их рядком на тумбочке и, услышав презрительное всфыркивание в ответ, трет переносицу. - С археологами в универе. С мамашей этого... долбоеба. Я при нем не хотел, там родительница - полный алес, он ей на хер не уперся. А хер у нее чугунный, больше, чем у меня. И яйца из пружинной стали, - Фили, изогнувшись мостом на плечах и пятках, с усилием стягивает штаны, плотные, как толстая кожа, рассыпая по постели карманный сор: монетки, гильзы, зажигалку, пару пластиковых карт, квадратик презерватива. - И весь этот прибор она на Майка положила. Он еще и не родной - это второго мужа сын от первого брака. Да незадача - муж-то помер, подкинул малыша. Ей бы самой кто бы сейчас сопли повытирал, да карьера: они что-то про докторскую втирали, но я был уже невменько. Пьют они просто как лошади, хуже ирландцев. Тетя, похоже, спец по испанскому владычеству в Калифорнии. Что-то там с береговой линией. В общем - сказочная фея. Пошел бы, поговорил - у них там шикарная библиотека - где тебе лучше лотерейные билеты поискать еще, а? Пока все равно свою чешую сбрасываешь, - широкая ладонь забралась уже под майку и вовсю, хозяйничая, как наждаком, обдирала, цепляясь мелкими заусенцами, слоящуюся кожу, заставляла извиваться, подворачивать особенно требовательные картографические районы. Блюдо упиралось то в бок, то в грудь, то в спину. Скользнуло, пущенное умелой рукой, по одеяльным барханам. Замерев, заставило напрячься в предвкушении звона на бортике и, побаллансировав вместе со складкой ткани, звякнуло об пол. - Ты как хочешь, а мне устрицы как бы уже и без надобности, - это - очень тихо, мурашками в самую середину уха, плотно вдавливая в желоб между ягодицами причину своего внезапного охлаждения к морепродуктам.

\- Ох, нет! - Кили ловко выскальзывает из под него, точно как та черная рыбка из недавнего сна.

\- Как нет? Опять нет?!

Кили смеется, тянет руки, успевшие нырнуть под резинку трусов, назад, вверх, на отчаянно чешущуюся спину. Блаженно закрывает глаза.

\- Ох, да! И вот здесь еще... и сюда... и так... Блииииин, Фили... хорошо-то как!

\- Я смотрю, тебе устрицы тоже ни к чему. Еще пара минут - от одних поглаживаний кончишь, как школьник, - Фили, покачнувшись, оседлывает ерзающую перед ним задницу, и, содрав футболку, сильными движениями гладит разноцветную спину. Когда довольные постанывания и повизгивания постепенно затихают, ложится грудью на разгоряченную кожу и снова шепчет, смеясь, в покрасневшее ухо. - Ну что? Теперь мне можно, наконец, тебя трахнуть?

* * *

Шесть на часах. Кили просыпается от жажды. Выпутавшись из простыней, шарит по столу в поисках неизвестно чего. Ощупав теплую бутылку, движется дальше - выдохшаяся кислятина не привлекает даже сейчас. А вот растаявшее содержимое серебристого ведерка - вполне себе да. Напившись талой воды, шлепает босиком к двери. Теперь отлить - и можно спать дальше. В конце коридора чудятся словно бы голоса. В импровизированном карцере горит свет. Кили прислоняется к стене напротив, целиком уходя в темноту нависающей коробочной тени.

\- Принес? Чего так долго-то?

\- Говорил тебе - я сегодня в ночь. Как освободился со смены - сразу сюда. Сколько тебе?

\- Все давай.

\- Нигде не треснет?

\- Не твое дело. Вон стоит, забирай. А хочешь - вон тот.

\- Мне без разницы. Я ж не себе. Еще будет надо - звони.

\- Как? По батарее, что ли, постучать? Я без мобилы.

\- А, ясно. Ну, бывай, братан. Хорошо тебе повеселиться.

Невысокая фигурка выскальзывает за дверь, зажав под мышкой какую-то коробку. Коротко взвизгивает входная дверь, через минуту раздается приглушенное тарахтенье мопеда. И снова - обморочная рассветная тишина во всем доме.  
Покусывая губу, Кили стоит в раздумьях. Ладно - сам разберется.

Тянет дверь на себя.

\- Привет.

\- Ты... ты чего приперся в такую рань? - Майк дергается от испуга, вскидывает бегающие глаза, тщетно пытаясь толкнуть ногой под вздыбленную парусину черный пластиковый пакет.

Кили внимательно смотрит на него, переступая по стылому полу босыми ступнями.

\- Махнулся не глядя, значит? Интересно - на что?

\- Тебе-то не по хер? Сам накупил говна - никогда и не заметишь, - оправившись от неожиданности, Майк быстро тянет к себе пакет. Прячет за спину, прижимая к стене. Жалко заслоняется своими баллонами.

\- Он-то купил. А ты опять украл, - пальцы сзади чувствительно сдавливают локоть. Фили двигает его в сторону, входит в комнату и нависает над Майком, словно гора. - Давай показывай, чем ты там разжился, придурок.

Ерзай-не ерзай на жопе, а этот по шее ввалит за себя и весь военно-морской флот.

Фили берет нехотя протянутую посылку, легко сжимает пальцами, но говорит - Кили:

\- Вот эту крысятническую повадку просто ненавижу. Мы панки, бунт, революция, анархия, долой мещанство! А по делам - ссыкливое ворье, дохлой кошки не доверишь.

\- Да не брал бы - не жаловался б сейчас.

\- Это крэк?

\- Хер ли ты спрашиваешь, когда сам знаешь? - еще и щерится.

\- Ну ты слабак.

\- Ты меня на понт не бери, не маленький. Тебе какое дело? Я тебе что, клеем намазанный?! Хер ли ты меня вообще подобрал?!!  
Черный прямоугольник летит в угол и разбивается об стену, пока Майк - Сэм? - Майк, с оглушительным звоном яростно дергает браслеты наручников, громыхая как целый школьный оркестр ударных инструментов.

Фили придвигается ближе, даже не думая сесть на корточки, доверительно положить руку на плечо. Так не сработает. Здесь вообще ничего не работает, это вам не взрослые. Только честно, возвышаясь и доминируя, довольно жестко, что ж:

\- Показалось - ты не дурак. И не упрямый баран. Хотя это одно и тоже...

\- Отвали со своими проповедями!

\- Как так - только спросил, и уже неинтересно?

\- Да все понятно - ща опять начнешь мне про светлое будущее или про почки толкать телегу.

Фили улыбается - одними губами, протянув руку, притягивает к себе Кили, голого, замерзшего. А голос - сама безразличная деловитость:

\- Но ты - дебил, говорить бесполезно, поэтому вот как: держишься два месяца без дури, там решишь, с нормальной головой. Если не поумнел, продашь почку, покупателя найду, половину мне. Но только, если протянешь чистый, я проверю. Сглупишь, захочешь потом, как вырежут, нырнуть в дерьмо - приходи, я тебе достану дешевого, хорошего кокса, собой не торгуй.

\- Отчего ж? Нравлюсь, что ли? - нехорошая такая ухмылочка, шрам у губы ее останавливает.

Фили отчего-то несколько секунд изумленно пялится в задранное наверх лицо, будто не верит своим ушам, чтобы после расхохотаться, мотая головой, почесываясь от смеха об теплое плечо притиснутого без зазора тела. Жаль даже время тратить на такие глупости:

\- Пока рот не откроешь, - озвучивает глухо Кили, почти спящий на лужайке золотистых волосков, жаркий - прилегающей половиной, и заманчиво прохладный - обдуваемой спиной.

\- Будешь втихую обдалбываться, или придешь нечистый к финишу - сдам мачехе, она уютный пансиончик присмотрела за колючей проволокой или копам для статистики. А на два месяца найду тебе работу.

\- А потом? - это внезапно серьезно. Вдруг.

\- Че потом? Я тебе не Армия Спасения. Надумаешь своей головой - тут я тебе дармовый кокс совать не буду - сам разберешься что к чему, сможешь.

Смотрит жадно - совсем ребенок ведь в чем-то - и непонятно кому завидует - притиснутому к широкой груди, или обнимающему длинноногое гибкое тело.

\- Я подумаю.

\- Уже без вариантов подумаешь.

\- Не, я про два месяца...

\- А я - про без вариантов. Все, спать.

Дом погружается в темноту, костюмы шелестят от их движений по коридору, ладонь, приложенная нежно чуть пониже спины нажимает слегка, заставляя лавировать, будто он ведет в танце - вправо, влево, от болтающихся рукавов и штанин. В душе, как всегда - за окном жестколистно шелестит пахучая охладевшей зеленью разбавленная уже ночь. Фили курит, нарочно отвернувшись в окно.

Кили тихо шумит - возится, постанывает, перебирает со шлепанием босыми ногами по полу, почесывается, с завыванием зевает.

\- Как думаешь, выберется? - всего-то и вопрос, но для Фили даже это — чересчур.


	37. Chapter 37

Кили провалялся дома еще два дня. Не столько болел, сколько рассматривал свои многочисленные покупки. Сначала — с удовольствием и азартом, потом — с удивлением, а в конце — даже с некоторой досадой. По мере того, как он продвигался к финишу в изучении содержимого коробок, мысли «О Господи, а это-то мне зачем?» или «Это я купил?!»  все чаще закрадывались в голову. Фили откровенно потешался над ним, хотя иногда с увлечением погружался то в компьютерные игры — выставив утром Майка за дверь, они резались в танки почти до обеда — то в изучение самых последних девайсов.

Потом Кили стало скучно. Он написал Салли, многословно и путано объясняя свое почти недельное отсутствие и мгновенно получил от нее автоответ: «Благодарим за сотрудничество, при возникновении интереса к Вашей кандидатуре мы немедленно свяжемся с Вами...» Похоже, она занесла его адрес в список резерва. Тогда он решил позвонить ей. Рассеянно поздоровавшись, Салли сообщила, что в настоящий момент работы для него нет. Возможно, появится на следующей неделе.

\- Ну, а что ты хотел? - Фили только плечами пожал, когда Кили рассказал ему вечером об этом разговоре. - Ты же сам говорил: новичков сначала всюду пихают, а потом — уж как получится. Жди. Тебе разве заняться нечем? - тут он кивнул на покосившуюся плазму: они так и не удосужились собрать подставку до конца, и огромный телевизор вечно заваливался на бок.

На следующее утро, с трудом отыскав свой детектор среди залежей барахла, Кили отправился на пляж.

«Новый, что ли, купить?» - лениво подумал он, обматывая рукоятку очередным слоем скотча поверх растрескавшихся старых. - «Ладно, и так сойдет. Как-никак — это мой первый счастливый аппарат. Пусть будет. На удачу».

Побродив до обеда по берегу, он подхватил со скамейки оставленную кем-то пляжную циновку и с удовольствием вытянулся на нагретом песке. День был ветреный, хоть и солнечный, куртку снимать не хотелось. Да и выставлять на солнце новорожденную кожу было бы не слишком умно: воспоминания о яростных расчесываниях и беспокойных ночах, когда он просыпался по нескольку раз, чтобы найти удобное для зудящих плеч и спины положение, были еще слишком свежи.

Положив руки под голову, Кили лежал на спине и смотрел на облака, быстро бегущие в сторону океана. Как-то быстро все само собой получилось: теперь он богат и знаменит. Может, еще не слишком знаменит, но при желании достигнутые успехи можно развить. Помнится, пару недель назад Салли ему что-то говорила о большом проекте для Лакост. Кастинг должен был начаться в июне. Хорошо бы туда попасть — вот это будет уже настоящий шанс. Сколько можно сниматься для бесплатных рекламных буклетов и магазинных вывесок?

Мимо прошла семейная пара, обвешанная невообразимым количеством сумок и пакетов. Толстый лысоватый дядька остановился как раз напротив Кили, чтобы вытереть лоб большим грязноватым платком, сплошь покрытым серыми пятнами пота. Кили посмотрел на них снизу вверх и перевернулся на живот. Когда они отошли на десяток-другой шагов, вдогонку им с оглушительным визгом кинулся мальчик лет пяти или шести, до этого увлеченно швырявший слепленные из мокрого песка комья в стаю чаек, расклевываших остатки чьего-то неубранного пикника. Пробежав мимо Кили с надрывным криком: «Мама! Папа! Подождите! Я сейчас!», он на мгновенье обернулся и бросил в ближайшую чайку последний песчаный комок, который все еще сжимал в кулаке. В чайку, конечно же, не попал. Зато попал в Кили. Пролетев по короткой дуге, комок рассыпался в воздухе прямо над его лицом. Чертыхаясь и мотая головой, Кили вскочил и принялся яростно отряхиваться. Хорошо, что хоть глаза были закрыты очками.

\- Ах ты засранец! А ну брысь отсюда!

Между тем мальчишка, не слыша его проклятий, уже успел подхватить какую-то палку и, подбрасывая ею в воздух все попадавшиеся ему по пути предметы, немало не заботясь о том, на чьи головы и спины они приземляются, галопом поскакал вслед за родителями.

Вытряхнув песок из волос, Кили обнаружил, что палкой для мелкого агрессора послужила рукоятка его детектора, который он раскрутил, чтобы сменить батарейки прежде, чем залечь на песок, да так и оставил возле себя. Догнав пацана уже почти возле входа на парковку, он схватил его за руку, за что немедленно получил чувствительный пинок ботинком в лодыжку и грозный окрик — от его отца, стремительно кинувшегося на выручку своего нахального отпрыска. После недолгих, но бурных объяснений, рукоятка детектора была с большим трудом выковыряна из цепко держащих ее детских пальцев, и обе стороны разошлись, не совсем довольные друг другом. Кили опустился на скамейку и, стащив через голову футболку, принялся обмахивать ею плечи и грудь, стряхивая на землю попавший за ворот песок.

\- Привет, красавчик! - послышался голос из-за спины. - А папик твой где?

\- Кили обернулся и озадаченно уставился на окликнувшего. Позади него стоял какой-то совсем уж немыслимый фрик, даже в

дешнем разноцветном обществе смотрящийся диковато со своими кислотно-зелеными брюками в обтяжку и черной бархатной курткой, отделанной длинным розово-сиреневым мехом по воротнику и манжетам.

\- Чего надо? - неприветливо буркнул он, смерив вертлявого типа изучающим взглядом с головы до ног. - Ты, часом, не обознался, чувак? Что-то не припомню, чтоб мы были знакомы.

\- Да брось ты! - парень снял очки в вычурной белой оправе, сплошь утыканные стразами (отчего-то Кили пришли на ум пончики в закусочной Кристи, также густо облепленные шариками сахарной кондитерской обсыпки) и, зацепив дужками за уши, перекинул их назад, на затылок. - Я тебя раньше чуть не каждый вечер с ним видел, пока он на трех ногах ковылял. Разбежались вы, что ли?

\- Да нет, с чего бы? - все так же нехотя ответил Кили. - Просто я теперь часто работаю... в другом месте, - подробности своей жизни пока решил не выкладывать. - А что?

\- Жалко, - пропустив его вопрос мимо ушей, заметил тот и вдруг отвесил какой-то нелепый полу-поклон: то ли издевательский, то ли церемонный. - Я, кстати, Габриэль.

\- Молодец. А я — Кили, - кивнув головой, тот встал и засунул руки в карманы. - И что теперь?

\- Да ничего, - пожал плечами Габриэль и, перевернув очки, водрузил их на лоб. - Пройдемся?

— Кили сунул разобранный детектор в рюкзак, и вдвоем они двинулись по пляжу. Постепенно разболтались. Через пяти минут Кили уже вовсю смеялся, удивленно таращил глаза и ахал, выслушивая бесконечные дурацкие истории, которыми так и фонтанировал его новый знакомый. Габриэль, с самого детства не знавший отказа ни в чем, вел жизнь расслабленную и удивительную.

авсегдатай любых вечеринок — от самых занюханных, подозрительных клубов до фешенебельных закрытых приемов - знакомый практически со всеми селебрити, чьи имена то и дело мелькали в светской хронике, он, похоже, нигде не учился, и разумеется, не работал, предпочитая этим нудным занятиям удовольствия совсем иного рода. Кили слушал, и лишь головой качал: Габриэль был младше его на пару лет, или даже больше, но успел повидать уже столько, что самому Кили, даже с учетом все событий нескольких последних месяцев, было до него куда как далеко.

Дойдя до скалистого мыса, где кончался пляж и начиналась тропинка, карабкающаяся по камням наверх, Габриэль остановился и, рассеянно глядя на свои забрызганные грязью и местами заляпанные водорослями лакированные узкие ботинки, сказал, увязая каблуками в рыхлом песке:

\- Не, дальше не полезем. Пошли назад?

И они пошли назад. И снова Кили еще добрых полчаса слушал его беспечную болтовню. Смеялся, переспрашивал, попутно соображая, что бы такого рассказать самому, если вдруг Габриэль внезапно иссякнет. Ну, не про Ирландию же с ним говорить? И не про чинно-скучный Торонто, каким тот казался Кили сейчас, из прекрасного калифорнийского далека?

По счастью, Габриэль не иссякал. Дойдя до парковки, вынул из кармана чехол из кожи какого-то экзотического земноводного, а из него телефон — кнопочный, дурацкого старомодного дизайна, также, как и очки, сплошь усыпанный белыми стразами («Vertu» - прочитал Кили на задней панели. - «Китайский, что ли? А где айфон? Совсем, выходит, дурак? Что он тут гнал мне тогда про своих предков богатеньких?») и, сосредоточенно потыкав в кнопки, сказал:

\- У меня в следующий четверг вроде как день рождения будет...

\- Поздравляю, - немедленно отозвался Кили, сильно прищурившись, чтобы разглядеть расписание автобусов, вывешенное на остановке метрах в пяти от него.

\- Ага, спасибо. Успеешь еще, - Габриэль оторвал взгляд от экрана и рассеянно уставился на него. - Давай, приходи со своим мачо. Только с подарком не парьтесь. Вечеринка будет не про то. Тематическая: Вудсток-69. Моя любимая поза, кстати, - тут он хихикнул и деловито продолжил. - Оставь номерок-то. Я позвоню накануне.

* * *

\- Вот как ты так умеешь, объясни мне: только за порог — и уже приключений на свою задницу нашел? - Фили, замотанный в полотенце, стряхнув капли с мокрых волос, улегся на постель рядом и блаженно закрыл глаза. - Хорошоооо...

\- Ну, положим, не я их, а они меня. И не на задницу. Мы просто поговорили. Между прочим — это твой знакомый, не мой. Вудсток... Вудсток... - протянул он, задумчиво листая фотографии на планшете. -Ладно, время есть еще. Что-нибудь придумаем.

\- Ты что — и вправду хочешь пойти?

\- Почему нет? - Кили удивленно вскинул глаза. - Что плохого-то? Сто лет уже никуда не выбирались. Ты же сам сказал, он, хоть и придурок полный, но из приличной семьи. И потом... Вот блядь! Ты только посмотри! Да что ж это такое!

\- Что? Нашел подходящий костюм для пати? - Фили заглянул через его плечо в планшет.  На экране красовался телефон. Тот самый — дурацкий, со стразами по всей панели и даже между кнопок.

\- А, Верту... Я смотрю — тебе все твои деньги покоя не дают. Ну, купи себе такой — сразу на счету полегчает сильно.

\- Шестьдесят две тысячи евро... Багетные бриллианты россыпью... - Кили вскинул на него обалдевшие глаза. — Просто охуеть... Фили, багетные — это как?

\- Иди сюда, я тебе сейчас все объясню подробно, - засмеялся тот, выдергивая у Кили планшет и засовывая его под кровать. - А заодно и покажу: для начала небо в алмазах.


	38. Chapter 38

Фили трясет головой. Чтобы механически уложить все маленькие осколки воспоминаний в сколько-нибудь законченную картину. Слева на виске – огромная шишка, увенчанная ссадиной. Приложил его патруль на славу.

Пытается зацепится, ползти по пятнам ослепляюще белой боли и темным дырам без памяти. Сквозь их матовую текстуру проглядывает контур реальности. Раз за разом ступеньки под ним ломаются, и Фили соскальзывает по упорядоченной было лестнице вниз, вверх тормашками, теряя ориентацию.

Как ни странно – обыкновенно ближняя память выключается первым делом – он прекрасно помнит, как, придерживая за наручники, его били, выключая, головой о стальные прутья.

Успел он позвонить? И о чем говорил?

Две заниженных тачки в глухом углу рядом с метро-депо, все в золоте фурнитуры и неоне. Рэпчина на адской громкости превращается в месиво, срикошетив от глухих бетонных стен. А ты только что перегрузил в свой багажник обмотанные бежевым скотчем коробки, расплатился и куришь с компанией, пересчитывавшей мешок встопорщенных баксов.

Вежливых узкоглазых друзей как ветром сдуло. Полное средневековье – дверь на склад захлопнулась, да все быстро так. Решетка опущена, мост поднят, в призамковом рву даже лягушки затихли в предвкушении.

Взгляд встретился с неспокойной черной дырой ствола, тело само собой ныряет вбок.

Пауза сотая секунды – и три выстрела – кучно, рядом, огромная туша рефлекторно вздрагивает – вспомнились отчеты о плотной стрельбе – часть высаживает обойму с перепугу, у кого-то сдают нервы, но палят, чаще всего, обильно и бестолково. В истерике.

 

\- ... на хер со своими адвокатами.

\- Джоди, дай ему трубу, может тот разумный человек убедит его сдать подельничков.

Номер… номер у него выжжен горящими письменами на своде черепа, изнутри. Закати глаза, считывай.

\- Какой Дуринсон? Не туда попали.

\- Стоп-стоп, он мне сам сказал позвонить, если будут проблемы. Найдите его, Филиппа Дуринсона, скажите, что Филипп Грамс в полиции, задержан… какой здесь адрес? – трубка так далеко, что по громкой связи приходится немилосердно орать.

Картинка-иллюстрация за тишиной в сенсорном экране – человек за безликими цифрами телефонного номера роется в поисковике внутренних программ Бюро.

\- Попробую его разыскать и передам, - кажется, сработало.

 

\- Что-то вы как-то особенно бодро начали. Учтите, быть в подчинении у Джемиса – еще не значит иметь его ценность.

\- Ну, понятно: ничего не принес в зубах– не зарывайся. Пришлите кого-нибудь надежного, я расскажу, что знаю прямо сейчас.

\- Прямо сейчас знаете? – черт, он как будто вообще не спал. Меж тем час ночи.

\- И прямо сейчас отправьте. Не имею желания встречаться с начальством. Небось, уже бежит сюда.

\- О! Да, я бы тоже пару лет на вашем месте держался от Джемиса подальше.

 

Фили мычит и мечется по камере, и тут же прикладывает лоб к толстым ледяным прутьям, когда шевелиться нет мочи. В дежурке работает телевизор. Под всплески его механического хохота Фили мстительно блюет обеденными пельменями из Чайна-тауна. Почти сразу, несмотря на отвратительный запах, наваливается сосущий голод, ненормальный. Становится легче.

Допрашивать придут из нарко-отдела. Патрульным нежничать некогда, и так нарасхват. Сколько? Сколько раз сам так делал – это уже въелось в безусловные реакции. И вдруг оказаться с другой стороны зеркала. Тысячи раз намеренно вызывал унижение, подчинение, страх, отчаяние. Теперь самому зачерпнуть полной ложкой.

 

Как жалко прижимался больной ногой к стене, бездумно, закрыв руками голову – били просто досадуя, даже злости не досталось – за долгую, стремную погоню, за потерянного теперь Грега и запертый второй патруль. Что, животы надорвали, небось, оттаскивая это низкопрофильное чудовище с пробитыми покрышками? Правда, били только двое, водитель даже двери не открыл, а офицер вообще, судя по лицу, уже составлял рапорт и бежал к семейным отбивным полном ходом.

Фили трясет головой, и мычит, и вжимает ладони в глаза – до электрических рисунков в мозгу, похожих на микросхему.

 

Это опыт – сразу вынуть оба ствола. Грег глупо улыбается, поворачивает голову медленно, слишком уж – к нему. Вот – в мозгу вспыхивает, как сам метался – травматику ему отдать, или огнестрел?

Близоруко присматриваются через тонированные стекла: – Интересно, - он тогда подумал. – Кто их навел?

Прежде, чем черная гладь окна поползет вниз, и узи, подрагивая, зальет их роем стальных пчел, Фили удобно присаживается на здоровую ногу, суеверно, как крест, пощупав во внутреннем кармане две полные обоймы, начинает расстрел.

Думал он про Грега? Кажется, нет. Неважно. Может, и некогда было. Стекла разлетаются после обоих правых колес. Отлично – на таком узком перекрестке приходится подъезжать почти в упор. Стрелять по машине легко. Вот как только стекла осыпаются мелким стеклярусом, оголив людские силуэты – дыхание сразу тяжелеет. Грег их потом успокоил из травматики?

 

Это же не Голливуд, хоть сломанные еще в детстве дети стремятся к нему, к идеалу, расстреливая пачками, махая первыми раздобытыми стволами, нюхая, вкалывая, трахаясь с кем попало, куда попало. Чувствуют за настоящую жизнь до тех пор, пока друг не приляжет рядом. А вы только что разговаривали про баб, и пяти минут не прошло - он рядом в кровище; девка, которую ты трахал, сторчалась или не видит в упор - с каким-то кислым перцем теперь; и ты один, все вокруг, кто не сдох, наперегонки кинули, словно за медаль. А настоящая жизнь тебя теперь не отпустит – плотно обхватила за шею, пальцы пристроила на кадыке – просто удерживает там, куда прыгнул, к пузу прижав этот голливудский кирпич.

Тяжелые пули из узи грузно чпокаются о бетонную стену позади него, кожей до сих пор ощущает фонтаны выбрызгиваемой крошки. Какой уж кинематограф!

Фили ненавидит стрельбу из пистолета. Пальбу. Рэп заглушает последние отчаянные выстрелы – последние десять - точно маскировочная сеть для поимки Грега. Полицейскую методику «одна пуля – одна цель» сложно вклеить в фальшивый паспорт, даже в вооруженном разбойнике будет нота хаотического безумия. Десять пуль в давно замершее тело, например. Должно быть похоже на Фила Грамса.

Вот тут провал – Фили помнит, что следил за рыжим на слух, но результат вымыт из затылка пульсирующей болевой волной.

 

Грузная мулатка, с нависающими над форменным ремнем тектоническими складками, отколупывает с него наручники. По обшарпанному коридору с модной, но уже изшарканной и неожиданно обильно побитой плиткой, заталкивает в пустынную допросную, ключ демонстративно в дверях снаружи. И прочие интерьеры участка носят декадансный налет тлена и безудержной эксплуатации.

Даже уже дикой злобы и ярости не хватает, чтобы удерживаться от вопроса, когда ж это все кончится.

Неужели все – бабушкин скрипучий дом, каштаны на солнечных бульварах Квебека, тепло и счастье детства, темный океан в Виктории, Мириам под белой фатой и Кили – да, и Кили особенно! – для того, чтобы сидеть в обшарпанной комнате, упираясь лбом в замок из трясущихся пальцев, стянутых коркой запекшейся крови?

 

Громкая начитка с тяжелым калифорнийским говорком покрывает все обычные после перестрелки звуки: стоны раненых, мат, звон гильз по асфальту и, в квартале отсюда – полицейскую сирену. Прошло три? Две минуты? Что за черт – два таких совпадения?!  
Грег, ловящий ответный взгляд вслед за брошенной обоймой, уже даже встревожен, улыбочка совсем сошла – кстати, к чему она так долго?

Фили прыгает через горячий капот, навалившись на ладонь для упора – но нога все равно вспыхивает болью – снова провал.

Осторожно оторвав друг от друга пальцы – как половинки чего-то целого – разглядывает бурые потеки, впитавшиеся в мозоли на руках. Это кровь вышвырнутого им наружу мертвого водителя, из-за нее руль сначала проскальзывал в ладонях, а потом стал прилипать.

 

Грег, не теряясь - сирены перекрывают музон все сильнее: две, не меньше – прыгает в хонду через открытое окно. Он их все заранее опустил – стеклянное крошево здорово режет руки, задницу, сколько раз было: догонять, а ты напарываешься на кусочки разбитого стекла. Запах горелого масла, паленой резины, жуткий звук форсируемого движка. Грегом меньше. Можно бы и положить оружие на капот, но слишком много совпадений последнее время, шансы нужно использовать полностью – Фили с размаху загоняет плохо слушающийся руля ровер поперек улицы, чуть не втыкаясь фарами в стену, перекрывая патрулю дорогу. С трудом отпихивает навалившегося пассажира – тоже мертвого, конечно, и, вырвав пук проводов из зажигания, выдирается из машины, из просочившегося до желудка тяжелого запаха крови и пороха. Во второй тачке жизни больше – стрелял Грег, часть успела вылезти наружу. Все только цветные, в одинаковых тряпках – дешевая пародия униформы. Итогом - три убитых, шесть раненых, двигатель на ходу, запах крови легче и тошнотворно размывается едким освежителем.

 

\- Тебе бы врача и поспать, - говорит кто-то спокойным голосом. Видать, давно здесь стоит. Джинсы, поло, полуседая коротко стриженая эспаньолка. Круги под глазами. Вездесущий дух Бюро. – Ну, да ладно. Рассказывай. Подумаю, нужно ли тебя вынимать. Ты у них информатора угробил. Получается – просто так.

\- Полицейского стукача?

\- Нет, сидел в банде, сотрудничал. Он о вашей стрелке слил информацию.

\- О нашей стрелке?!

Мужчина присаживается напротив  озабоченно потирая переносицу – там наминка от очков:

\- То есть, я тебя удивлю, если скажу, что твой рыжеволосый друг забил стрелку с пристреленными тобой барыгами, а информатор сдал вас всех нарко-отделу?

Ох, Грег...

Зачем? Польстился на полтонны? А вдруг бы мы не расстались? Вот почему враз свара началась, без разговоров.

У Джо отличный планшет, ухоженные руки с маникюром и полно доброжелательности. Они вертят карту Фриско в центре стола на сто восемьдесят градусов, стараясь не тыкать в экран, и по ходу своего рассказа Фили получает целое море полезной информации. В глаза бросается – Джо все равно, и одновременно совсем несложно рассказывать ему про здешний рынок, про барыг и опт, про текущий расклад сил и полицейский департамент, по традиции кишащий, как банка со скорпионами. Словом, все то, чему он был бы рад-радешенек два месяца назад. Это ведь не государственная тайна – только воля уверенного, сильного человека. Вот и всё, где трудности?

 

Он как электрический угорь – только тронь, ну а как же: переполненная камера, творения фастфуда и невежества. Даже мексиканцы не выглядят такой жалкой добычей – в рваной длинными лоскутами рубахе, в наручниках, с черными от головной боли глазами – как противопехотная мина. Осколки разлетаются по всем, пока дежурные, не успев уехать в патруль, врываются и вырубают его об прутья – что на него нашло? Причем здесь черный тупорылый хам?

 

Но этот адреналин жжет вены, как кислота, красной краской выплескивается в щеки, уши, шею, когда в повороте машина почти ложится на бок, сирены сзади подхлестывают воем заходящееся сердце и ледяной разум, замкнувшийся в себе – над телом он больше не властен. Гонит дальше, от риска вмиг потерять все, через что два месяца переступал. Хонда с Грегом далеко, уже в другом районе, если не в другой части города, если изрешеченную тачку не тормознул ночной патруль. А мог и зассать, бросить.   
Неужели так быстро врос в дерьмо? Сердце словно заполняет всю грудь, стоит подумать об аресте. Стоит что-то сделать не так, одного движения достаточно – и Фили видит свой выстраданный карточный домик, О’Нила, аккуратно прикасающегося к нему пальцем с другой стороны.

При чем здесь обжигающая ярость, густо разведенная тестостероном? Да потому что очевидно – в замедленной съемке, начинает все крениться на бок, есть несколько секунд, когда в ворохе разрисованных бумажных прямоугольничков можно разобрать архитектуру, но не удержать вовсе.

 

За несколько кварталов до того, как машину выносит юзом на отбойник и переворачивает, из безмолвного окна в воду вместо монеты летит ствол, следом в одну из опор врезается мобильный.

Змея задумчиво жует свой хвост.

Все примерно понятно, события складываются и напоминают кусок жидкой марли с обтрепанными краями.

Джо вынимает из него все, что удалось услышать, додумать, повстречать за два месяца. Он впечатлен, хотя все еще считает Фили везучим олигофреном. Главное – высаживает его в центре, кормит обезболивающим да парой сотенных купюр. Чистосердечно кладет руку на плечо и сжимает его, без намека на помощь. Фили уверен – завтра он так же безмятежно пожмет плечами на вопрос начальства и О’Нила про его местопребывание.

 

Покружив на последнем поезде метро, лучше вызвать такси, успеется с симкой, успеется еще много чего, пока домик будет бороться с гравитацией. Должно быть так. Сегодня в камере была генеральная репетиция.  
Пока антракт. Фили ступает из мутного света размытой луны в слепой мрак коридора, нашаривает выбредшее по скрипу двери теплое сонное тело и, обрывая – губами, руками – жалобы и недоумение, вздохнув освобождено, жадно приникает, в стену вжимает на ощупь, загораживает – всем собой.


	39. Chapter 39

\- Эй, Фили, скоро девять. Нам пора.

— Да-да, уже иду. Сейчас.

— Ты третий раз это говоришь.

— Все, точно теперь. Пять минут.

Кили только фыркнул в ответ и неодобрительно покосился на него через плечо. Вздохнул и принялся в который раз перебирать ворох разбросанной по кровати одежды. Выудив с самого низа футболку с низким продольным вырезом, испещренную яркими радужными пятнами, скептически посмотрел на нее — и отложил. Потянул к себе просторную рубаху с широкими рукавами, вышитую по вороту и подолу крупным неровным бисером ручной работы. Вновь поднял на Фили глаза:

— Ты уже решил, что наденешь?

— А? Да все равно. Минуту, я сейчас закончу, — Фили лежал на кровати в одних джинсах и продолжал сосредоточенно глядеть в телефон. — Давай, показывай, что ты там раздобыл.

— Мог бы и сам выбрать, — обиженно пробурчал тот, кидая в него первым, что под руку подвернулось — темно-синей футболкой с большим пацификом во всю спину. — На вот. Кажется, твой размер.

Ловко поймав летящий прямо в лицо комок, Фили мельком взглянул на него поверх телефона и, усмехнувшись, сказал:

— Все, я почти кончил.

— Поздравляю. Надрочился.

— Зануда.

— От зануды слышу. Кому ты там строчишь весь вечер, что прямо вот совсем не отлепиться?

— Майку.

— Да? Ты что, купил ему новый телефон?

— Он сам себе его купил.

— Ага, честно заработав на торговле наркотой.

— Сколько раз тебе сказано было — отвали.

— Еще минута — и я вообще никуда не пойду.

Они ругались всю последнюю неделю. Сначала из-за Майка. Кили никак не мог взять в толк, на хрена им сдался этот наглый мелкий засранец. Первые пару дней ему вообще казалось, что Фили проводит с ним гораздо больше времени, чем стоило бы, если речь шла просто о работе курьера. Потом — из-за вечеринки. Почитав кое-что в интернете о телефонах Верту вообще и о тех, кто ими владеет, в частности, Кили запоздало проникся к Габриэлю каким-то боязливо-восхищенным почтением. Сунулся было к Фили с расспросами, где тот живет и чем занимается, но получил довольно рассеянные и уклончивые ответы. К тому же Фили явно не выражал никакого особого интереса к предстоящей вечеринке — во всяком случае, принимать участие в подборе гардероба отказался наотрез. Еще пару раз написав Салли и убедившись, что в его стремительном карьерном взлете возникла досадная заминка, Кили принялся придирчиво изучать содержимое лавок, торговавших всяким винтажным старьем. Каждый вечер Фили рассеянно слушал, как тот рассказывал ему о своих вылазках, время от времени вставляя иронично-ядовитые замечания. Кили огрызался, как мог, но в конце концов ему надоели эти подколки, и он, надувшись, не разговаривал с Фили почти целый день. Не звонил ему и не писал. Это скорбное молчание длилось ровно до того момента, когда Фили, вернувшись домой глубокой ночью, стоя в дверях, пару минут с удивлением наблюдал весьма необычную картину. Кили, сидя на кровати в наушниках спиной к двери, монотонно раскачивался, старательно расчесывая волосы на прямой пробор. Затем, подхватив лежащую перед ним широкую цветную тесьму, приложил ее ко лбу и завязал на затылке. Придирчиво изучив в зеркале результат, явно остался доволен своей работой. Одет он был довольно странно: широкая цветная туника с просторными рукавами, вся изукрашенная какими-то азиатскими орнаментами, стекала с плеч и прихотливыми волнами расстилалась вокруг, целиком закрывая его подвернутые под себя ноги. Он медленно наклонял голову то вправо, то влево, отчего рассыпанные по спине волосы шевелились, словно живые, сливаясь с темными линиями орнамента. Иногда среди неторопливо скользящих прядей мелькали алые и фиолетовые сполохи яркого узора туники.

Фили осторожно подошел. Почувствовав его присутствие, Кили покосился в зеркало, глядя назад, но оборачиваться и заговаривать не стал — все еще злился. Положив руки ему на плечи, Фили тихо прошептал:

— Какой же ты у меня красивый...

— Что? — Кили выдернул наушники и обернулся. — Повтори, я не расслышал.

— Что слушаешь? — Фили выпрямился и, стянув куртку, устроился на подоконнике напротив. Толкнул притворенное окно, закурил. Щурясь от дыма, принялся разглядывать его наряд.

— Так, всякое старье. Грейтфул Дэд.

— Да уж, точно. Что это за пижама на тебе?

— Это не пижама, а туника.

— Опять по блошиным рынкам шарился?

— А тебе-то что?

— Да ничего. Мне нравится, кстати.

— Что-то непохоже.

— Представь себе. Тебе идет. Можно посмотреть поближе? — кинув за окно едва докуренную до половины сигарету, он пересел на кровать и потянул на себя конец плетенного пояса из тесьмы. Запустил руки под тунику и через секунду понял, что это была единственная одежда, надетая на Кили. В миг задохнувшись, притянул к себе. — И правда — красота какая... Просто обалдеть...

 

Кили попытался встать с кровати, но Фили, отбросив телефон, стремительно метнулся в бок и сгреб его в охапку. Чмокнув где-то между ухом и шеей, повалил на кучу одежды и стал бессовестно щекотать. Тот несколько секунд сосредоточенно пыхтел, молча вырываясь, затем не выдержал — расхохотался, принялся отбиваться, болтая в воздухе босыми ногами. Еле высвободившись и откатившись на край кровати, стал швырять в Фили все подряд: в воздухе замелькала разноцветная одежда, подушки, какие-то журналы и даже почему-то кроссовка, обнаружившаяся в складках одеяла. Фили, умело прикрываясь сведенными перед лицом руками, неумолимо надвигался, подползая к нему на коленях. Приблизившись вплотную и выхватив последний метательный снаряд — длинный шарф грубой вязки с тяжелыми свалявшимися кистями, от которого отчаянно пахло шариками от моли — он громко чихнул и сказал:

— Вот и зачем было тащить в дом всю эту дрянь? Прекрасно в своем бы пошли.

— Но он же ясно сказал: вечеринка будет в стиле Вудсток. И одеться надо соответственно.

— Хорошо, тогда я выбираю это, — Фили подхватил все ту же синюю футболку с пацификом и быстро натянул ее на себя. Затем поднялся с кровати и, сунув ноги в свои любимые растоптанные до полной неузнаваемости кроксы, нетерпеливо сказал.— Ну скоро ты? Сколько можно тебя еще ждать?

Задохнувшись от такой наглости, Кили только головой покачал. Нашарил среди разбросанной одежды ту самую футболку с психоделическими разводами и, просунув голову в вырез, кивнул головой в сторону подоконника, притормозив уже взявшегося за ручку двери Фили. — Стой. Это не все. Вон тот белый пакет лежит. Тащи его сюда.

— Ну, что там еще? — Фили вернулся, подхватил со стула пачку сигарет, и сунул ее в карман куртки. Пощупал пакет — в нем что-то шуршало и пересыпалось. — Это что? Желуди или орехи?

— Сам ты желудь, — огрызнулся Кили, высыпая на одеяло целую гору разноцветных браслетов, цепочек и каких-то подозрительных амулетов явно индейского вида. — Давай, выбирай. Для полноты образа.

— Ну уж нет, — Фили фыркнул и обеими руками демонстративно пододвинул пересыпающуюся кучу в его сторону. — Это фигню я точно не стану на себя надевать.

— Ну и зря. А я стану, — Кили несколько секунд сосредоточенно копался в куче самодельных украшений и, наконец, выбрал три: узкий ремешок из грубой коричневой кожи, на который была нашита медная пластина с вытравленными черненными рунами, и два браслета — из мелких розово-белых ракушек, чередовавшихся с подвесками из кусочков перламутра и неровными зернами потемневшего речного жемчуга, и широкий бисерный, с большой отполированной бронзовой вставкой, в которую можно было смотреться, словно в старое зеркало.

— А это, интересно, чьей бабушки зубы? — заинтересованно спросил Фили, разглядывая браслет из ракушек. — Где ты взял этот хлам?

— Грубый, неотесанный ты человек, без вкуса, такта и воображения. Да еще и без фантазии совсем. И вовсе это не хлам. Эти два мне Кристи принесла, у нее нынешний бойфренд — полукровка-индеец, разные феньки плетет и продает туристам на набережной. А этот, — Кили покрутил в руках ремешок с рунами. — Я на пляже нашел. Давно уже, месяца полтора назад. Классный, правда?

Фили неопределенно повел плечом, всем видом давая понять, что по поводу художественных достоинств находки сказать ему решительно нечего. Кили продолжал одним пальцем копаться в груде безделушек, пока не выудил еще одну. На черной суровой нитке были нанизаны в ряд десять или двенадцать бусин грубого стекла явно ручной работы, круглых и плоских, словно таблетки, всех оттенков синего — от молочно-голубого до цвета кобальта. В середине браслета красовалась самая большая — с белой серединкой и черной точкой в центре. Кили повертел браслет перед собой, внимательно оглядел его со всех сторон и протянул Фили.

— Вот. Надень. Это такой древний символ. Где-то на Востоке их делают — в Турции или в Персии. Считается, что он защищает от сглаза.

— Да? Что-то не больно персам помогла их магия, — сказал Фили и поглядел на Кили сквозь центральную бусину. — Ох, до чего ж ты синий весь!

— Почему не помогло? — не понял тот.

— Потому что давным-давно нет в мире такой страны, — усмехнулся Фили и бросил браслет поверх остальных безделушек. — Идем. И правда уже пора.

— Нет, сперва надень, — заупрямился Кили, потянул его руку к себе, одновременно поднимая синие стеклышки. — Он такой... он красивый. Под цвет твоих глаз, — отчего-то смутившись, склонился низко над запястьем Фили, старательно прилаживая браслет. — Пусть будет. Ну что тебе — жалко?

— Хорошо. Пусть будет, раз ты хочешь, — усмехнувшись, ответил тот и, внезапно поддавшись порыву, коснулся губами еще влажных темных прядей, маячивших прямо перед лицом.

В ту же секунду Кили, уже завязавший браслет, прижал его руку к губам. Оба замерли. Кили перевернул руку и, целуя ладонь — большую, горячую, пробуя языком шершавые мозольные бугорки, очень тихо прошептал:

— Фили... Я уже давно хотел... Я тебя...

— Нет. Не надо. Не сейчас.

— Что не надо? — Кили поднял голову, с удивлением взглянул ему в глаза. — Я тебя только спросить хотел: ты правда веришь, что мы выберемся? Ты же постараешься, да?

«Выберемся, как же... Вот только ты здесь точно будешь не при чем...»


	40. Chapter 40

Проплутав в совершенно безлюдных сосновых рощах, среди аккуратно подстриженных живых изгородей приветливой десятифутовой высоты и наглухо закрытых ворот, во множестве утыканных видео-камерами, они безнадежно опоздали. Битый час проторчав в пробке на выезде из города, пропустили нужный поворот в самом начале шоссе, вьющегося вдоль берега океана. Пришлось возвращаться. А потом их ретро-авто совершенно некстати решило показать характер: дико взревывая двигателем, каждый следующий подъем машина преодолевала со все большим и большим трудом, явно давая понять, что ее преждевременная кончина в этих дебрях ляжет тяжелым камнем на совесть беспечных владельцев.

Нужный адрес нашли только в половине одиннадцатого. Дом был виден издалека: на пологом холме, среди деревьев бешено светилось огнями огромное двухэтажное здание современной архитектуры, тем не менее, очень гармонично вписанное в окружающий ландшафт. Миновали ворота, где молчаливые охранники, отыскав в списке приглашенных их имена, без лишних церемоний обшарили машину лучами фонариков, предварительно услужливо посветив прямо в глаза, и медленно покатили по аллее навстречу приближающейся музыке. С каменным лицом бросив парковщику ключи, всем своим видом дав понять, что чудо-агрегат — часть их сценического образа, Фили с интересом огляделся по сторонам.

Дом стоял посреди старой сосновой рощи, на полукруглой поляне. Назвать ее лужайкой не поворачивался язык — слишком велика она была. Дальние подступы терялись в темноте среди обрамлявших рощу кустов можжевельника, ближние была залиты светом, широкими прямоугольниками падавшим из огромных окон на идеально подстриженную траву. На просторной площадке, вымощенной светлым ракушечником, рядом с распахнутыми настежь стеклянными дверями, толпилось множество людей. У Фили моментально зарябило в глазах: повсюду мелькали цветные парики, какие-то развивающиеся хламиды в пол самой дикой расцветки, пышные цветочные гирлянды, перевитые лентами, сильно смахивавшие на связки гигантских сосисок. Он посмотрел себе под ноги — каменные плиты были засыпаны блестками и огромного размера конфетти в виде все тех же вездесущих пацификов.

«Ужас какой... Во попали-то...» — подумал он, невольно попятившись, пока не уперся спиной в нетерпеливо выглядывающего из-за его плеча Кили.

— Ну, что замер-то? Давай, двигай. И так опоздали к началу.

— Что-то мне не кажется, что мы пропустили что-то важное. Интересно, именинник-то здесь?

А именинник как раз спешил навстречу очередной порции запоздавших гостей, томившихся на площадке в ожидании возможности войти внутрь. Охранники — незаметные и эффективные — расступились, и пестрая толпа внесла их с Кили в просторный холл, в середине которого начиналась огромная мраморная лестница. Габриэль уже спускался им навстречу с площадки второго этажа — возбужденной танцующей походкой, отчаянно размахивая руками. Уж кто-кто, а хозяин явно постарался подготовиться к собственному празднику как следует. На нем были совершенно невообразимые белые джинсы-клеш с цветочной вышивкой по низу широченных штанин, доходящей почти до колен. Сверху — длинная псевдо-индийская блуза, сиреневая с голубым. На шее болтались разномастные бусы, руки были усыпаны браслетами, полностью закрывавшими запястья. И в довершении клоунского образа — парик жутковатого вида: ослепительно-белый, с длинными, доходящими до середины спины прядями, небрежно перекинутыми за плечи и свисающими на грудь. Густо подведенные глаза лихорадочно блестели из под густой, жестко топорщащейся челки.

— Привет, чуваки! — вскинув руку над головой, он поздоровался с вновь прибывшими. Мазнул взглядом по лицам. Улыбнулся — всем сразу, и никому в отдельности. — Проходите скорей. Веселье только началось.

Гости загомонили нестройным хором, здороваясь с хозяином. Подходили, жали руки, хлопали по плечам. Несколько избранных удостоились радостных взвизгов, объятий и поцелуев. Фили решил не рваться в первые ряды, чтобы ненароком лично не припасть к имениннику. Дождавшись, когда Габриэль на секунду встретился с ним глазами, улыбнулся, сдержанно кивнул. Кили тоже, улучив момент, помахал ему рукой.

Толпа медленно потекла по лестнице, поднимаясь на второй этаж. Миновали площадку, по сторонам которой двумя рядами стояли босые девушки-азиатки в пышных соломенных юбках и диковатых конструкциях из половинок скорлупы кокосовых орехов, скрепленных жгутами из той же соломы, прикрывавших грудь. Довольно похоже изображая традиционные гавайские виляния бедрами, они вешали на шею каждому входящему цветочную гирлянду, попутно награждая гостей поцелуями. Девушка, шагнувшая к Кили, оказалась столь мала ростом, что ей пришлось привстать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до его головы. Улыбнувшись, он повернулся к ней щекой, ожидая поцелуя, но нахальная малявка обвила его шею руками и смачно поцеловала прямо в губы. Засмеялась, прикрывая ладошкой рот, глядя на опешившее лицо и, схватив следующую гирлянду, потянулась к Фили. Тот не стал дожидаться, повторит ли она свою шутку, и, подхватив свисающую часть гирлянды, ловко поднырнул под заведенные руки, набрасывая ей на шею цветы. На миг оба оказались внутри цветочного кольца. От неожиданности девушка ойкнула и прижала руки к груди.

— Попалась? — Фили, смеясь, пощелкал ногтем по одной из кокосовых чашек. — Будешь еще приставать к незнакомцам?

— Буду, — вдруг расхрабрившись, выпалила она, и наградила его точно таким же поцелуем. Вынырнув из-под гирлянды, засмеялась, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, и, подхватив очередные цветы, спряталась за спины подруг. Спустилась чуть вниз по лестнице, обернулась на прощанье и стала приветствовать новых гостей.

Вот нахалка, — Фили только головой покачал.

— Еще какая, — фыркнул Кили, ища его руку. — Ну что, идем дальше?

Вошли в большой слабо освещенный зал. Дальняя его часть терялась в густом полумраке. Музыка звучала довольно громко, но разговаривать это не мешало. Пока что никто не танцевал. Фили огляделся по сторонам, прикидывая, какие здесь предлагаются развлечения. Похоже, что просто фуршет: вдоль стен стояли длинные столы, уставленные блюдами с едой. Ее были целые горы: тарталетки разных видов, какие-то разноцветные рулеты, устрицы на льду, горки с фруктами. Две барных стойки — справа и слева — предлагали гостям разные напитки. Официанты, ловко лавируя между группками слоняющейся по залу публики, обносили гостей шампанским.

— Эй, приятель, притормози, — Фили перехватил одного, взял два бокала с подноса. — Ну что, приступим? — протянул Кили бокал.

— Опять эта кислятина, — тот сморщил нос, но протянутый бокал все-таки взял.

— Ничего, потерпишь. Ты, кажется, еще устриц попробовать хотел.

— Слушай, давай будем как-то постепенно включаться в процесс. Вон стол свободный. Пойдем посидим. Осмотримся.

Протискиваясь мимо фланирующей публики, они двинулись к свободному столику. Присели на низкий двухместный диван. Очень тесный. Ровно настолько, чтобы можно было без зазрения совести прижиматься друг к другу. Поставив недопитый бокал на стол, Фили обнял освободившейся рукой немедленно прильнувшего к нему Кили за талию и огляделся по сторонам.

Тусовка ела, пила и пока что явно скучала. Парочки и группки медленно кружили по залу, присаживались, тут же вставали, сливались и разливались в мимолетные компании. Все словно чего-то ждали.

Обведя взглядом зал, Фили с удовольствием отметил отсутствие знакомых лиц и повернулся к Кили.

— Ну что, пойдем ухватим что-нибудь от этого изобилия? Ты что будешь?

— Даже не знаю. Всего понемножку.

— Тогда жди здесь. Я сейчас принесу.

Фили встал, по касательной направился к началу длинной вереницы столов, прикидывая свою будущую траекторию — он планировал обойти их все, прежде чем вернуться на место с добычей. Взяв две тарелки диаметром с колесо приличного внедорожника, принялся неторопливо перемещать на них содержимое столов. Дойдя до раздела морских ракообразных, потянул к себе клешню огромного омара, но был остановлен услужливым голосом стоявшего напротив официанта:

— Я помогу Вам, сэр, если позволите.

— Величественно кивнув, Фили передал клешню в руки профессионала. Тот взял ее щипцами и, деликатно повернувшись к гостю спиной, принялся дубасить огромным молотком. Послышался оглушительный треск и скрежет, несколько брызг попало Фили на руку. Слизнув с тыльной стороны ладони соленую влагу, он дождался, пока официант вручит ему раскуроченные останки омара, и двинулся дальше.

С уважением обойдя вокруг полутораметрового пятиярусного шоколадного фонтана, тягучими темными струями низвергавшегося в огромную серебряную чашу,  понял, что за десертом придется подходит еще раз — место на тарелках кончилось. Да и руки затекли — двумя пальцами приходилось удерживать весьма приличный вес. Чтобы немного передохнуть, Фили поставил их на один из круглых столиков рядом с фонтаном, заставленных блюдами с клубникой, очищенными финиками, зефиром и кусочками резанных бананов.

— Ого, вот это аппетит, — раздалось у него за спиной.

Обернувшись, он смерил взглядом горбоносую еврейскую физиономию. Огромные темные глаза в трагических тенях глядели, тем не менее, с восторженным интересом. Если бы не улыбка, то интерес можно было б засчитать за нездоровый. Классические джинсы, глаженая рубашка, аккуратная стрижка и дорогой естественный загар – какая-то компромиссная форма жизни на этой планете безудержного веселья.

— Ну... — не удержавшись, Фили улыбнулся радушно, как может себе позволить бык, повстречавший лягушку. – Все это надо кормить, — слегка подсогнул сжатый кулак на себя, зная, что на плече выбухнет линия из нескольких внушительных холмов. Предупредительный знак. На глупца мужик не смахивает.

Однако доморощенные Кордильеры никого не заинтересовали, кроме оббегавшей их официантки. Взгляд в лицо был такой пристальный, что Фили проглотил поспешно сунутый в рот кусок банана чуть не целиком.

— Покажи руку.

Вот тут уж Фили нахмурился, прежде на секунду распахнув глаза. Как-то чересчур для многолюдной вечеринки.

— Боксер?

Стоило всмотреться в лицо повнимательнее:

— Ох, не говори мне, что ты травматолог, — усмехнулся Фили, с превосходством закидываясь парой клубничин и четвертинкой резаного манго, наблюдая с лукавой полуулыбкой, как взлетают брови собеседника:

— Простите?

— Пролежни от маски на носу и за ушами. А почему руки?

Чернявая трагедия ответно ухмыльнулась:

— Нос интересной формы – сломан много раз, гематома вон свежая желтеется, а уши целые. И причем здесь нога?

Фили подрыгал ей с удивленным отчуждением.

— Действительно. Давно уже не боксер. Так что насчет травматологии?

— Значит, бывший полицейский.

Фили не сплоховал, улыбаясь еще шире:

— Интересный вывод.

— Я прав?

— Ты мне – логическую цепочку, а я тебе – правду.

— Строевая выправка, травма ноги месяца три-четыре назад, волосы отпущены полгода как, в армии тебе бы такое никто не позволил, — откуда-то в длинных пальцах, сверхъестественно гибких, появился треугольный коктейльный бокал, размером с аквариум под стайку гуппи. – Ну?

— Что за специальности? Ты ведь тоже не полевой врач, — это все бред. Чаепитие у Алисы, где еще можно вести абсурдный диалог с черноглазым кроликом!

— Ну, значит я прав. Пластический хирург, нос – это просто моя слабость, — а, значит глаза горели жарким огнем фанатика! Карточка простенькая, коротенькая: Марк Шпеллер, центральный госпиталь.

— Недолет. С полицейским меня еще не путали! Фили, — рукопожатие было потрясающим – гладкая, нежная кожа, хрупкие кости, а потом – точно его пальцы попали под бульдозер – лишь только попытался сжать руку посильнее.   
Марк задержал его ладонь:

— Вообще-то, я сюда шел найти потрахаться…

Фили не стал подыгрывать, твердо вернув независимость конечности:

— Удачи. Меня ждут, — подхватывая тарелки с продовольственным Эверестом, посмотрел в направлении их столика, где Кили всем телом устремился к сцене, в познавательном порыве приоткрыв яркие точеные губы. Из-за спины донеслось пораженное: “Оу!” – Марк видимо проследил взгляд, и:

— Можно отправляться домой – самое интересное я уже упустил. Да?

Фили только улыбнулся. Хирург. Вершина медицинской пищевой цепочки.

— Прям ума не приложу, что ты здесь делаешь.

— Габриэль тебе в помощь, Марк.

Чего только в жизни не случается! Какая-то опасная концентрация врачей на коротком жизненном отрезке. Фили принялся аккуратно расталкивать клубящуюся публику жесткими посудными ребрами, по прежнему немного улыбаясь.

* * *

— Ну, что ты так долго? — от нетерпения Кили выбрался из-за стола, принимая одну из тарелок. — Ты сдурел?! Как можно столько съесть? Или ты потом спать собираешься весь вечер где-нибудь в укромном уголке? Учти — мы не за этим сюда пришли.

— Разберемся, — коротко ответил Фили, приступая к еде. — Вот черт, я пиво забыл. Сгоняй по-быстрому, а?

Фыркнув, Кили встал и отправился к барной стойке. Вернулся с подносом, на котором стояли четыре высоких бокала.

— Ну ты лентяй, — пробурчал Фили с набитым ртом, выколупывая из обломков омаровой клешни нежное белое мясо. — Это чтобы не бегать каждые пять минут, да?

Принялись за еду. Поглядывая по сторонам, Кили быстро понял, что они тут не самые голодные — сидящие за соседними столами занимались ровно тем же самым. Справившись примерно с половиной содержимого своей тарелки, он, отдуваясь, отвалился на мягкую спинку дивана и принялся разглядывать окружающую публику.

Посмотреть здесь определенно было на что. Место в центре большого зала почти очистилось — компании гостей расселись за столами или устроились на высоких стульях у бара. Вышколенные официанты сновали по залу среди отдельных неприкаянных, уже сильно пошатывающихся личностей, забирая со столов пустые тарелки и принося заказанные напитки. Ради интереса Кили позвал одного и осведомился самым великосветским тоном:

— Ээээ... любезный, будьте добры, подскажите, пожалуйста: вот к этим устрицам что лучше подойдет?

— Шабли, сэр, — прозвучал немедленный ответ. — С вашего позволения, я сейчас принесу.

И исчез, прихватив со стола тарелку с руинами омара.

— Я смотрю, ты все никак не наиграешься, — сказал Фили, отправляя в рот сложенные стопкой четыре рулета с лососем и шумно обсасывая пальцы. — Не надоело еще, нет?

 — Нет, — отрезал тот, и потянул на себя раскрытую устрицу. Критически осмотрел ее содержимое. Энтузиазма и позывов к немедленному употреблению оно явно не вызывало: мутная полупрозрачная субстанция, больше всего похожая на недоваренный куриный белок, колыхалась внутри большой раковины из темного перламутра. Кили замялся — вот на хрена ему это сдалось? — но, тем не менее, был полон решимости угоститься вожделенным деликатесом.

Между тем прибыло обещанное шабли. Вместе с ним официант принес небольшую соусницу из белого фарфора с какой-то фиолетовой жидкостью.

— Если позволите, сэр... Здесь виноградный уксус с луком. К устрицам отлично подойдет...

— Спасибо, я в курсе, — царственным жестом отпуская его, Кили налил немного уксуса внутрь раковины и приготовился проглотить ее содержимое.

— Ты что, вот правда будешь есть эту дрянь? — Фили, перестав склеивать между собой микроскопические тарталетки в приемлемые для закидывания в рот куски, с восхищением уставился на него. — Постой, я должен это запечатлеть.

Оставив тарелку, он потянул из кармана телефон. Кили глубоко вдохнул, затем отважно поднес ко рту половинку раковины и залпом втянул ее содержимое в рот. На мгновенье зажмурился, затем сделал шумный глоток.

— Ну как?  — Фили, успевший сделать пару снимков обалдевшей физиономии с закрытыми глазами и раздувшимися щеками, еще сильнее прижался к нему. — действует?

— Куда — действует? — морщась, недоуменно спросил тот.

— Ты же сам говорил — стояк после них отменный.

— Да иди ты знаешь куда! — возмущенно фыркнул, отпихивая его от себя обеими руками. — Господи, ну и гадость! Словно морскую воду пьешь, да еще и с какой-то склизкой соплей внутри...

— Эээ, полегче, — Фили строго посмотрел на него и потянул к себе его тарелку с недоеденными тарталетками. — Здесь приличные люди кушают, между прочим.

Расправившись с едой — Фили подходил к фуршетным столам еще дважды — они принялись разглядывать зал и наполнявшую его публику. Народ подобрался очень разный. В основном — типаж Габриэля. Неудивительно — хозяин пригласил на свой день рождения самых близких друзей. Но попадались и довольно странные, выпадающие из общего контекста типы. Явно старше остальных, они демонстративно пренебрегли предложенными правилами вечеринки, придя на праздник в обычных костюмах, вопреки заявленной теме. Вероятно, это были некие нужные хозяину люди, не пригласить которых он не мог. Даже не будучи знакомыми друг с другом, они интуитивно собрались все вместе, в самой дальней от сцены части зала.

Сцена, оказывается, здесь тоже была. Фили не заметил ее сначала, целеустремленно двинувшись добывать еду. Пока что неосвещенный подиум возвышался в торце зала, отделенный от столов с гостями большим свободным пространством для будущих танцев.

Сам именинник с компанией из десяти-двенадцати человек сидел за большим столом справа от сцены. Возвышение, на котором был установлен стол, позволяло ему видеть сразу весь зал. Время от времени он вставал, оборачивался к гостям, махая рукой. Тогда нестройный общий гул множество голосов, висящий в зале, приобретал некое подобие направленного смысла. Гости махали в ответ, что-то кричали, смеялись, и пили за его здоровье, высоко поднимая бокалы.

Минут через сорок после того, как они вошли в зал, музыка зазвучала громче. Сцена осветилась рядом огней. Официанты засновали шустрее, сноровисто забирая у гостей опустевшие тарелки. Все шло к тому, что время насыщения прошло. Наступало время веселья.


	41. Chapter 41

Слегка поморщившись, Фили поставил пустой бокал и потер колено. Только что в который  раз за вечер он чувствительно приложился им об угол стола самой идиотской формы. Прямо из пола перед диваном торчал массивный куб из темного пластика. Вытянуть ноги вперед было невозможно, приходилось все время ерзать, то засовывать их под сиденье, где свободного места было тоже не слишком много, то закидывать одну над другую. Кили уже давным-давно забрался на диван и сидел, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Фили себе такого позволить не мог — нога по-прежнему болела. Да и места для твоих, чтобы так сидеть, им бы точно не хватило. Поэтому, закончив с едой, он задвинулся поглубже и с наслаждением взгромоздил ноги на стол, вытянув их перед собой. Закинув руки за голову, нащупал на спинке дивана прохладный мягкий ворох — ту самую цветочную гирлянду. Он снял ее еще в самом начале, чтобы не падала в тарелку — из-за дурацкой формы стола за едой приходилось сильно наклоняться вперед. Покрутив перед собой, сложил вдвое и водрузил импровизированный венок Кили на голову. Тот закатил кверху глаза, ничего не увидел, и принялся обеими руками прилаживать венок поудобнее.

— Ну как? Идет мне? — улыбнулся, блеснув глазами.

— Просто отпад, детка.

— Убью.

— Давай только не сегодня, ладно? Такому человеку праздник испортим...

Внезапно музыка стихла. Свет в зале погас совсем, зато сцена осветилась еще ярче. В свете лучей прожекторов возник какой-то тип, одетый в ярко-красный стилизованный мундир. Китель был расшит золотыми шнурами, эполеты на плечах скорее навевали мысль о цветах подсолнуха, чем о погонах. Такой же золотой шнур вился вдоль лампасов. Довершали образ с битловской обложки Sergeant Pepper`s совершенно невозможные ботинки на гигантской платформе. Выхватив микрофон, без всякой раскачки он радостно завопил в него, словно занимался этим уже весь вечер:

— Итак, дорогие друзья, все мы отчаянно спешим приветствовать нашего блистательного, обожаемого, восхитительного именинника, чье совершеннолетие наступит ровно в полночь, а значит, через пять минут...

Кили чуть не поперхнулся клубникой, покрытой толстым слоем шоколада — добраться до фонтана все-таки удалось.

— Так ему, что, еще восемнадцати не было, что ли? Во дает! И так отжигал.

— Двадцати одного, — обронил Фили, выдергивая у него из венка один цветок. — Двадцать один — возраст полного совершеннолетия в Штатах.

— Эй, ты что делаешь-то! — Кили прижал венок к голове, запоздало принимаясь спасать свое новое украшение. — Раз отдал, так и не порти.

— Я и не порчу, — усмехнувшись, Фили щелкнул его по носу цветком и принялся задумчиво обрывать с него лепестки, один за одним.

Заулыбавшись, Кили весь подобрался, то и дело переводя взгляд с цветка на его шепчущие губы и обратно. Дождавшись, когда Фили оборвет последний лепесток, прильнул к груди.

— И?

— Сам знаешь.

— Нет, хочу услышать от тебя...

Договорить им не дали. Ведущий, на протяжении нескольких последних минут продолжавший занимать публику какой-то болтовней, обернулся к вспыхнувшим за его спиной огромным часам, стрелки которых показывали без одной минуты полночь. Секундная стрелка начала отсчитывать последний круг. Каждая пройденная ею секунда вспыхивала на циферблате яркой точкой. Когда их осталось пятнадцать, гости, повинуясь сигналу ведущего, вскочили и принялись хором отсчитывать вслух оставшееся время. Общий гвалт нарастал, воздух словно сгустился, наэлектризованный искусно нагнанным ажиотажем. За пять секунд до полуночи ведущий подхватил общий отсчет и оглушительно заорал в микрофон:

— Пять... четыре... три... две... одна... Полночь, господа! Встречайте — наш Габриэль!

И тут началось. Все сразу. Ослепительно взорвались стрелки на часах, сошедшиеся на цифре 12, в один миг превратившись в рассыпающий искры столб фейерверка. Свет на подиуме вспыхнул еще ярче. Грянула музыка. Внутренний занавес, закрывавший заднюю часть сцены, раздвинулся — за ним пряталась широкая лестница, на каждой ступени которой справа и слева тоже били фейерверки. И по этой лестнице, на руках, на плечах у четырех ослепительно-совершенных красавцев — двух белых и двух черных — навстречу ревущей толпе гостей, приветствовавших его аплодисментами, визгом и свистом, сияя, плыл Габриэль. Он уже успел переодеться: теперь он был весь в золотом. Джинсы, узкие сверху, заканчивались клешами невозможной ширины, падавшими несущим его красавцам на плечи. Узкая приталенная золотая сорочка с широким стоячим воротником, как у Элвиса, была низко распахнута на груди. Довершал этот апофеоз китча золотой лавровый венок, слегка выпадавший из образа, но, вероятно, пришедшийся крайне по душе его обладателю. Улыбаясь, Габриэль поворачивался вправо и влево, кивал, махал руками и выглядел очень, очень довольным. Описав круг по сцене, его провожатые бережно опустили свою искрящуюся и переливающуюся ношу на высокое ложе, выплывшее из пола за их спинами, прямо на устилавшую его леопардовую шкуру. Продолжая милостиво кивать гостям, он поднял кубок, стоявший рядом на низеньком столике, и протянул его в сторону зала. Гости вновь радостно заревели и принялись разбирать с подносов предлагаемые официантами напитки.

— Интересно, кем он себя вообразил? — жестом дав понять подошедшему официанту, что в разноцветных коктейлях, утыканных зонтиками и мини-фейерверками, они сейчас не нуждаются, спросил Фили.

— Юлием Цезарем, наверное, не иначе, — выпятив губу, задумчиво ответил Кили, собирая с груди кусочки насыпавшегося с клубники шоколада и отправляя их в рот.

— Тогда уж, скорее Калигулой. А ведь двадцать один чуваку стукнуло... Просто охренеть.

— И что такого? Молодой еще. Пусть веселится.

— Ох, кто бы говорил — про молодое веселье-то, — Фили засмеялся и ткнул Кили локтем в бок.

Тот, оторвавшись от своих крошек, спустил ноги на пол и приготовился перейти в наступление, как вдруг, мельком взглянув на изводивший их весь вечер дурацкий стол, удивленно вскрикнул:

— Эй, Фили, смотри... Чего это с ним? Там кто-то шевелится, что ли?

Оба уставились на стол. Куб, бывший весь вечер просто темным куском пластика, вдруг принялся изнутри наливаться светом. Постепенно разгораясь, светлел, на глазах превращаясь в огромный аквариум, уходящий глубоко в пол. И на дне этого аквариума, обхватив колени руками и спрятав в них лицо, сидела девушка. Единственной ее одеждой были длинные волосы, темно-рыжие, с отдельными осветленными прядями, полностью закрывавшие спину.

Ошарашенно переглянувшись, оба вновь уставились в глубину стекла.

Музыка изменилась — стала более плавной, тягучей. Свет погас совсем — мельком глянув по сторонам, Фили увидел, что каждый стол превратился в волшебный живой аквариум-телевизор. Только этот свет и освещал теперь зал.

Дождавшись, когда куб полностью нальется светом, девушка подняла голову. Мило улыбнулась, помахав им рукой.

— Привет..., — обалдело прошептал Кили, махнув ей в ответ.

И она начала танцевать. Точнее, танцем в полном смысле этого слова ее движения назвать было сложно — места в аквариуме было все же слишком мало. Девушка покачивалась, выгибалась, извиваясь, ползала по дну. Молодая и гибкая, несколько раз взбиралась к самому верху куба, призывно махала им рукой.

Словно маленькая тропическая древесная лягушка — подумалось Фили.

Постепенно ее движения становились все более откровенными. Девушка лукаво улыбнулась и принялась ласкать себя. Искусно разыгрывая возбуждение, закусывала нижнюю губу, хмурилась и закрывала глаза. Маленькие темно-коричневые соски напряглись, лицо и шея порозовели.

— Слушай, она, похоже, и правда сейчас кончит, — чувствуя, как у него самого сладко заныло внизу живота, шепотом сказал Кили и переставил на пол пустой пивной бокал, чтобы лучше видеть. Поднял на Фили обалдевшие глаза. — Что ж он творит-то, а? А ты говоришь — глупый, молодой еще...

— Вот именно, — Фили, тоже не отрывавший от аквариума взгляда, только головой покачал.

Выгнувшись последний раз, девушка забилась, царапая руками стекло. Вдруг свет в кубе тревожно замигал. Откуда-то снизу начала стремительно прибывать подкрашенная темно-синим вода. В страхе оглядываясь по сторонам, танцовщица заметалась, ища спасения, стала умоляюще протягивать к ним руки. Вода в аквариуме стремительно вращалась. Мокрые волосы облепили лицо, водоворотом кружились, обхватывая плечи. Еще несколько секунд — и куб был полон доверху. В глубине темной толщи металась изломанная тень, на какое-то мгновенье возле самого стекла мелькнул огромный фиолетово-зеленый чешуйчатый бок. Затем — искаженное ужасом лицо. Девушка что-то кричала, воздух крупными пузырями вырывался из широко раскрытого рта.  
Не зная, что делать, оба вскочили с дивана. Кили уперся обеими руками в стол, загипнотизировано смотрел, как бьется внутри медленно погружающееся на дно тело. Фили дико озирался по сторонам, соображая, что делать: звать охрану? Шарахнуть металлическим барным стулом по стеклу?

Чуть придя в себя, понял, что на экстравагантность предложенного гостям шоу хозяин решил денег не жалеть. В каждом столе-аквариуме происходило нечто подобное. Только в некоторых из них — тех, что были побольше — танцовщиц было две. Или даже три. В некоторых были танцовщики, иногда тоже по двое.

Спасательные работы отменялись. Потянув Кили к себе, молча кивнул на зал. Оба, взмокнув в один миг, словно пробежали стометровку, упали обратно на диван.

Вскипев последний раз огромными пузырями, вода принялась стремительно спадать. Вскоре показалось дно. Превратившаяся в русалку танцовщица лежала ничком, опутанная мокрыми волосами. Вот она вздрогнула, чуть шевельнув огромной лопастью хвостового плавника. Медленно отвела от лица потемневшие пряди. Печально улыбнулась. Коснувшись тоненьким пальчиком губ, послала обоим слабый воздушный поцелуй.

Свет мигнул еще раз. Девушка пропала. Прозрачный куб, на внутренних стенках которого еще видны были отпечатки маленьких ладоней, постепенно темнел, вновь превращаясь в не слишком удобный барный стол.

— Ну, ни хрена себе, — только и смог выдавить из себя Кили, вытирая дрожащими пальцами лоб. — Пойдем отсюда, пока здесь еще кого-нибудь не утопили или не сожрали. Смотри, вон уже танцы начались.

Оба встали из-за стола и, несколько раз оглянувшись, смешались с толпой, валом повалившей на танцпол после бодрой эмоциональной разминки.  
 


	42. Chapter 42

— Потанцуем? — пару минут Кили рассеянно разглядывал обнявшиеся парочки, затем с вопросом посмотрел на Фили.

Тот отрицательно качнул головой и одновременно притянул его к себе, целуя в шею. Вдохнул глубоко-глубоко.

— Не-а. Ты же знаешь — с этим не ко мне. И потом — нога.

— Ну да, конечно, нога. Как по капотам прыгать, да во все стороны палить — тут она тебе не мешает. А танцевать — сил нет.

— Слушай, не заставляй меня жалеть, что я в кои веки раз тебе что-то ляпнул, не подумав. И курить охота. Пойду поищу, куда здесь можно приткнуться, а ты давай пока как-нибудь сам, а?

Двинулся к выходу. Поймав по пути официанта с подносом, полным разноцветных бокалов, спросил, куда можно сунуться никотиновому изгою. Тот указал свободной рукой на распахнутую дверь в конце зала. За ней виднелась слабо освещенная терраса.  
Бросить бы давно. Столько лет не курил, и вот опять подмяло.

Вышел наружу, огляделся. Присмотрев уголок потише, убрался в тень огромного сложенного зонта от солнца. Постоял, вдыхая остывающий ночной воздух, наполненный мешаниной запахов, тянущихся сквозь открытые двери, и снизу, от высоких цветущих кустов. Отсюда, с дальнего края, отлично был виден и зал, и терраса. Поймал себя на том, что безотчетно подмечает тех, кто явно уже вмазал. Словно нарочно они на глаза попадались. Какое ему теперь до них дело? Он больше не коп. И даже — совсем наоборот. Особенно сегодня. Пусть делают, что хотят.

Отвернувшись, стал глядеть вниз, в темноту. Ветви кустов беспокойно шевелились, шуршали листьями, тронутые порывами ночного ветра. Пахло теплой землей, соленой влагой — слева, за углом, дышал океан — немного дымом и даже как будто бы порохом. Должно быть, от фейерверков, только что отгремевших в зале.

Сзади послышался легкий шорох. Шла медленно, не прячась, но объявлять о своем присутствии загодя явно не спешила.

— Не скучно в одиночестве? — рядом не встала, остановилась в паре шагов за спиной.

— С чего бы? — затянувшись в последний раз, кинул окурок в темноту и вежливо обернулся. — Ого, вот это прикид. Ты прям лесная фея сегодня. Молодец, постаралась. Хозяин будет рад. Если, конечно, заметит.

Тау рассеянно повела плечом, заправила за ухо выбившиеся из под тонкого обруча волосы. Зеленый шелк, ниспадавший до самого пола, заколыхался, обнажая белую кожу рук в прорезях длинных, до кончиков пальцев, рукавов. Сухо постукивая, словно зерна кофе, сыплющиеся в кофе-машину, зашелестели низки бус на укрытой рыжими прядями шее.

Полюбовавшись еще, Фили продолжил благодушно:

— Ты просто красавица в этом во всем. Каким ветром тебя занесло на здешний праздник жизни?

Не виделись несколько недель, и Фили, пристально вглядываясь в не загорелое лицо, вдруг с удивлением отметил и темные тени под глазами, и складку между чуть сведенных бровей.

— Таким же, как и тебя, — вновь пожала плечами и встала рядом, опершись локтями на парапет. Наклонилась, стала смотреть вниз, в темноту. Волосы сплошной завесой скрыли лицо, отделили их друг от друга.

Молчали долго. Искала его, что ли, или случайно так вышло? Хочет говорить — пусть говорит.

Ну, так и есть.

— Фили, я искала тебя.

— Надеюсь, это было не трудно. Твои поиски увенчались успехом.

— Ты нужен мне.

— Я весь внимание. Для такой красотки, как ты...

— Давай заткнись уже, а? — тонкие пальцы нетерпеливо затеребили браслет из крупных темных камней на запястье, принялись выстукивать по ним сердитую дробь. Дальше выдохнула одним махом. — Мне нужен ребенок, — и замолчала с таким видом, словно все объяснила и просить у нее подробностей — значит, выставиться полным дебилом.

Подняв брови и заморгав от удивления, он все же попытался дошутить:

— Милая, напомни, когда я говорил тебе, что работаю в службе опеки? Или что же — выходит, я тот самый счастливчик, один на миллион? Не могу передать, как я горд, но, боюсь, в твоей лотерее произошел какой-то сбой, и главный приз доставлен не по адресу...

— Кончай выделываться, — оборвала, сердясь. Как будто устала объяснять очевидное. — Не понимаю, в чем проблема? Тебе, что, трудно, что ли? Убудет от тебя?

— Котик, ты в себе ли? — взяв за локоть, решительно развернул, откидывая волосы за спину, чтобы видеть, что там, под ними, происходит. — Пьяна? Или накурилась? Здесь и то, и другое недолго. Что ты несешь, ты можешь объяснить?

Состроив кислую гримаску, словно враз соскучилась с ним, Тау немедленно затрясла рукой, освобождаясь от стиснувших пальцев.

— Мне очень надо. Вот и все.

— Да? А мне?

— А ты-то здесь причем?

— То есть как?

— Ну, я хотела сказать, что к тебе никаких претензий. Я это чисто для себя.

— Милая, вообще-то я слегка не так воспитан, чтобы смыться, заделав девушке ребенка. И потом, если так приперло — это чисто технический вопрос. Ты же большая девочка, вот и реши его сама.

— А если я не хочу — технически? — голос чуть дрогнул. Высвободилась, наконец, сердито глянула в лицо. — А если я хочу тебя?

— Ну, это же совсем другой разговор, — вновь попытался обратить все в шутку. — Ты делаешь мне предложение? Тогда к чему такая спешка? Давай приглядимся друг к другу получше, а потом...

— Идиот, — досадливо поморщилась, отвернулась к парапету. Навалившись грудью и животом, опасно наклонилась и принялась раскачиваться, поджав ноги. Вновь стала вглядываться в темноту, словно обронила что-то ценное. Мгновенье помолчав, заговорила тихо, все также низко опустив лицо. — Да я бы, может, и не спешила. И подождала. Глядишь — кого получше бы нашла, — с вызовом в голосе, а потом опять — глухо, и уже безнадежно. — Только вот аневризма меня ждать не будет. Так что давай, соглашайся по-быстрому.

— Аневризма? Где?

Коснулась головы.

— От аварии той, где байк угробила, похоже, прилетело рикошетом.

— Давно?

— Узнала? Только что. Неделю назад.

— И что теперь?

— Да что угодно. В любой момент. Может, завтра, может, через тридцать лет.

— Вот черт...

Сгреб в охапку, притянул к себе. Немедленно заерзала, освобождаясь.

— Но-но. Не лапай.

— Как это — не лапай? А ребенка я тебя как буду делать? На расстоянии?

— Ты что — уже согласен?

— Да погоди ты с глупостями. Дай новости твои переваривать.

— Это не глупости. Мне очень надо. Очень...

Не слушая, вновь обнял. Зачем-то погладил по голове.

— Как же ты так, а? Вот угораздило же...

 Больше вырываться не стала, хоть и неудобно было стоять, откинувшись назад. Вздохнула только. И глаза закрыла. Через минуту завозилась, освобождаясь.

— Ладно. Проехали. Ну, что теперь-то скажешь, узнав про мои суровые обстоятельства?

— Нет, погоди. Я не могу так сразу...

— Где сразу-то? — фыркнув, рассмеялась, на мгновенье вновь став прежней. — Ты думал — я  прямо тут тебя пользовать начну? На следующей неделе, где-то вторник-четверг. Так будешь или нет?

От растерянности и неожиданности, от жалости, от полной беспомощности голова просто кругом шла. Неловко потер переносицу.

— Котик... Тау, ты не понимаешь... Я не могу... Ты же знаешь сама... Я не один, в конце-то концов! — рассердившись непонятно на что, даже голос повысил.

— Ну и что? — флегматично заметила она. — Думаешь, он будет против?

— А ты думаешь — нет?

— Я думаю — его это не касается.

— Не знаю. Может быть, ты и права. Но все равно — дай хоть в себя прийти... до вторника. И потом — у тебя ведь наверняка есть другие кандидаты?

Вот уж не ожидал. Еле увернуться успел, да поймать, чтоб не упала, когда, распрямившись, словно пружина, она едва не врезала ему в живот. Зашипела ошпаренной кошкой, вырываясь, немилосердно выкручивая собственные стиснутые запястья:

— Я кто, по-твоему? Уличная блядь?

— Ну, тише, тише... успокойся, — еще не выпуская, но уже не сдавливая руки, забормотал, виновато заглядывая в лицо. — Тебе же вредно волноваться. Да?

— Еще нет, — отрезала она, по-прежнему яростно дергаясь во все стороны. Улучив момент, пребольно лягнула в голень. — Да пусти же меня, наконец!

Отпустил.

— Извини. Я не хотел. Я не подумал.

— Оно и видно.

— Тау, пожалуйста... Ну да, такой вот я мудак. На хрен тебе такой сдался?

— Еще какой, — злорадно согласилась, скалясь, сердито сверкая глазами. И тут же — жалобно, неуверенно. — Я не знаю. Может, и не выйдет ничего. Или я просто не успею. И... и мне вообще-то очень страшно, Фили...

Скривившись, всхлипнула, но как-то сумела удержаться.

— Прости. Пойду я к своим.

— Ну что ты, милая, — опасливо погладил по руке. — Это ты меня прости. Тебя проводить?

Неясно мотнула головой — то ли да, то ли нет. Медленно двинулась к выходу. Пошел за ней — обернулась, остановила.

— Не надо. Я сама.

И снова, через пару шагов. Уже не оборачиваясь:

— Так позвонишь?

— Я... да, позвоню.


	43. Chapter 43

— Где ты был так долго?

— Курил. Ну, как ты тут?

— Соскучился. Пойдем? — Кили, ловко вывинтившись из толпы танцующих, потянул его к окну. Фили машинально шел следом, все еще не придя в себя после встречи на террасе. Очнулся, когда Кили втиснул его в жесткую портьеру из плотного темного шелка. От стекла тянуло прохладой. Музыка изменилась — звучала Sacrifice. Кили фыркнул и закатил глаза:

— Ну и подборочка...  Сплошное старье.

— Почему? Мне нравится, — Фили сделал шаг назад и совсем утонул в складках тяжелой ткани, утянув Кили за собой. — По-моему, здесь очень неплохо...

Тот с готовностью шагнул следом, в теплую шуршащую темноту. Фили положил ему одну руку на талию, пальцы другой переплел с его пальцами. Притянул к себе, стал медленно целовать в шею, чуть покачиваясь в такт музыке.

— А, я все понял. Приват-танцы. Так бы сразу и сказал, — Кили улыбнулся, делая вид, что позволяет себя вести.

— Помалкивай лучше. Не отвлекайся. И других не отвлекай, — Фили вновь тронул губами его шею. Скользнул выше. Коснувшись мочки уха, осторожно сжал ее, чуть потянул вниз. Стал целовать теплую кожу за ухом.

Чем же ты пахнешь таким, что я запах твой из тысяч теперь узнаю...

Кили тихонько фыркнул, поежился, словно от щекотки. А Фили уже двигался дальше. Он целовал зажмуренные улыбающиеся глаза, медленно скользя вдоль уголков и чувствуя, как трепещут под губами разбегающиеся веером лучики морщинок. Коснулся лба, спустился ниже. Потерся кончиком носа о нос Кили, вновь вызвав улыбку и смешливое фырканье. Хотелось, чтобы все было легко, несерьезно. Чтобы даже не думал о том, как теснит в груди, стоит лишь взглянуть на него. Как сдавливает горло, как пропадает куда-то голос, когда обнимет, мимолетно прижмется всем телом — доверчиво, сильно. Словно всё навсегда. И смотрит. Смотрит — и опять смеется. Глазами блестит. Губы до сих пор шоколадом пахнут. Не оторваться просто. Да что ж за наважденье-то... За что?  
— Эй, мальчики, вам тут не скучно вдвоем?

Насмешливый голос прозвучал совсем рядом. Нехотя оторвавшись друг от друга, они выпутались из портьеры и с неудовольствием уставились на его обладателя. Невысокий темноволосый парень в джинсах и простой черной футболке с рисунком на груди — то ли ухмыляющийся кролик, то ли еще какой зверь — смотрел на них, прислонившись к стене. Фили нахмурился и тут же, вглядевшись пристальней в улыбающееся лицо, удивленно выдохнул:

— Ни хрена себе — перевоплощеньице... А джиннов своих ты где потерял?

— Да ну их всех. Задолбали, — парень сердито дернул плечом. — Чтоб я еще хоть раз пошел на поводу у этого мудилы...

— Это у кого же? — поинтересовался Кили, тоже делая шаг вперед и разглядывая их собеседника. Он видел Габриэля всего несколько раз, и сейчас, пожалуй, не узнал бы его — без золота, блесток и дурацкого вычурного грима.

— Да папаша арт-директора своего подогнал. Надо ж так вляпаться было с этим итальяшкой...

— Почему — вляпаться? Отличная вечеринка получилась, чего ты? — Кили искренне удивился его кислой мине.

— Да? Ничего вышло, думаешь? — Габриэль недоверчиво поглядел на них по очереди, затем обернулся в сторону зала, обвел глазами веселящуюся публику. — Ладно, пусть порезвятся. Ну что, пошли?

Он энергично втерся между ними и взяв за руки, потянул за собой.

— Куда? — переглянувшись и слегка упираясь, спросили оба почти одновременно.

— Как куда? Дальше, — Габриэль озадаченно оглянулся, и подергал за руки сильнее. — Туда, где праздник для своих.

— А мы разве — свои? — недоверчиво спросил Кили, и тут же прикусил язык. Не хватало еще нарваться на ответ: «Ты — нет, а вот папик твой...»

— Я так хочу, — немного невпопад ответил Габриэль и, словно устав пререкаться, снова дернул их за собой. — Да шевелитесь вы, наконец!

Оторвавшись от стены, они медленно двинулись по залу сквозь толпу. Кругом бушевало веселье, никому не было дела до троих, идущих куда-то против общего потока, огибающих огромные кожаные диваны с шумными, уже успевшими накачаться компаниями, плотно сбившиеся стайки танцующих и отдельные парочки, льнущие друг к другу.

Добравшись до неприметных дверей в дальнем конце зала, Габриэль чуть кивнул слившемуся со стеной охраннику. Он давно выпустил их руки. Просто шел впереди и даже не оглядывался. Миновав услужливо распахнувшиеся двери, они оказались в совсем темном пространстве, еле освещенном проложенным по полу светящимся шнуром. Света тот не давал совсем, лишь указывал направление, да позволял не налетать на стены, если идущий пристально следил за его изгибами.

— А куда мы идем? — первым не вытерпел Кили. Двигаясь за Габриэлем, он вел свободной рукой вдоль стены — она была обита чем-то мягким и теплым. Пару раз ему почудилось, что где-то вдалеке звучат смех и музыка — глухо, неявно. Вдруг пальцы потеряли опору — впереди была пустота.

— Да особо никуда. Просто гуляем по дому. Если вам что-то глянется — можете задержаться.

— Какой здоровый, — по дуновению пахнувшего в лицо воздуха Кили почувствовал, что коридор кончился, и они оказались в каком-то большом темном зале. — Твой?

— Чего-чего? — Габриэль от удивления остановился как вкопанный и, расхохотавшись, резко обернулся к ним. — Ты что, решил, что я здесь живу, что ли? Очнись, чувак, это «Дом чудес». Ты, видно, первый раз тут? Что, неужели даже не слышал? Ну ты дремучий, — Габриэль продолжал ухмыляться и даже головой от удивления покачал. — Это клуб, его сдают для частных вечеринок. Не всем подряд, конечно. Еще бы не хватало, — закончил он свою речь, в очередной раз ненароком обозначив всю глубину разделявшей их пропасти.

Нет, от чего же, я что-то слышал о нем, — проклиная собственную болтливость, как можно небрежнее протянул Кили. — Вот мы, оказывается, где... Миленько.

— Ладно, не парься, — Габриэль хмыкнул и ткнул его в бок. Вдруг посмотрел на часы: совершенно идиотские, с циферблатом в виде морды кролика и двигающимися стрелками-усами. — Все, мне пора. Я и так уже страшно опаздываю. Дальше, дети, веселитесь без меня. Увидимся еще.

Махнув на прощанье, он сделал несколько шагов в сторону от светящегося шнура, где, оказывается, не было никакой стены, и растворился в темноте.

— Вот подонок. На хрена из приличных людей идиотов-то делать? — пробурчал Кили, нашаривая в темноте руку Фили. — Ну что, пойдем посмотрим на здешнее веселье? Или вернемся назад?

— Как хочешь, — тот пожал плечами и огляделся, безуспешно стараясь хоть что-то разглядеть в темноте. — Можно и остаться. Только давай поищем, где посветлее, чтобы хоть лбы не расшибить.

Они двинулись вдоль стены. Кили по-прежнему скользил пальцами по темному бархату. Наконец, рука вновь провалилась в пустоту.

— Здесь есть проход. Только какой-то дурацкий — словно разрез в стене. Идем?

Ощупав края, он раздвинул упругую ткань и шагнул внутрь. Фили последовал за ним. Дальше было светлее, но ненамного. Сделав пару шагов, Кили уперся в верзилу в нелепом чешуйчатом камзоле. Тот склонился в церемонном поклоне, одновременно доверительно зашептал:

— Не стоит волноваться. Вы можете быть совершенно спокойны. Здесь все абсолютно законно. И все дозволено.

Последняя фраза прозвучала довольно двусмысленно.

— И что теперь?

— Прошу вас, господа, в мир ваших грез, — верзила сделал приглашающий жест и отступил, давая им дорогу.

— Пожалуй, он был прав. Арт-директор этот — просто редкостный мудак, — шепнул Кили, огибая голенастого кузнечика-швейцара.

Опять темная бархатная препона. Внутри — рассеянный тусклый свет, почти темнота. Колышутся какие-то занавеси, за ними — словно дым или туман. Тихая тягучая музыка. И люди. Еле видные, чуть слышные. Ходят, стоят, сидят группками. Не видно лиц, почти не слышно голосов.

Минуту постояли, привыкая, пытаясь сообразить, зачем это все.

— Кили, мне кажется, нам стоит..., — начал Фили и тут же испуганно замолчал, зажав ладонью рот.

Тот живо обернулся, глядя на него во все глаза.

— Чего-чего? А ну, повтори, что ты... твою же мать! — и расхохотался каким-то неестественным, совершенно не своим голосом, весело затряс головой. — Вот это да... Давай, скажи еще что-нибудь на пробу.

— Какого хера здесь творится? — медленно, тщательно выговаривая слова проговорил Фили и озадаченно потрогал горло. Голос был какой-то странный. Механический, слишком низкий, словно пропущенный через фильтры.

— Сдается мне, все дело в элегазе.

— Чего?

— В гексафториде серы. Что, никогда не слышал о таком?

— Нет. А что это?

— Да какой-то химический реактив. Он изменяет тембр голоса, если как следует надышаться. Его в свингер-клубах иногда используют. Вообще-то он придуман не для этого. И дико дорогой. Такой зал наполнить — охренеть, сколько стоит.

Слушая, Фили невольно задержал дыхание. Затем медленно набрал полную грудь воздуха, у которого не было никакого постороннего запаха или вкуса. Обычный воздух. Глядя на его неловкость, Кили покровительственно продолжил:

— Не бойся, он безвреден. Как только выйдем отсюда — все сразу и пройдет.

— Понятно. Слушай, нам точно надо сюда?

Кили вновь рассмеялся. Весело зашептал:

— Ой, не могу! Давай тоже шепотом говори, а? А то я со смеху лопну от твоего жуткого баса.

Но шепот не помог. Голоса все равно искажались, звучали одинаково, все на один манер.

Блестя глазами, Кили решительно потянул его вперед.

— Идем. Ты что же, струсил?

— Вовсе нет. Мне просто не по вкусу такие развлечения.

— Да никто тебя ни к чему не принудит, коли ты сам не хочешь. Пойдем. Посмотрим просто, вот и все.

Двинулись дальше, медленно пробираясь в полумраке, стараясь не задевать сидящих и стоящих. Пару раз Фили почувствовал, что кто-то коснулся его спины. Может быть, случайно, а может быть — нет. На всякий случай нащупал руку Кили и крепко ее сжал. Тот вопросительно обернулся:

— Ты чего?

— Ничего. Просто не хочу потерять тебя в темноте. А то хер дозовешься потом.

— Ладно, — тот остановился и, вновь смеясь, посмотрел в глаза. — Скажи мне честно: ведь трусишь, да? Боишься, что тебя сейчас тут трахнут впятером?

— Иди ты знаешь куда, — огрызнулся Фили, сильней сжимая руку. — Вечно из-за тебя во что-нибудь впутаемся.

— А мне казалось, Габриэль — он твой приятель.

— Ну да, конечно. Только приглашение от него в этот гадюшник приволок нам ты. И потом...

Договорить не успел — шею ласково, настойчиво погладили чьи-то пальцы. Обернувшись, увидел смутную фигуру. Лицо скрывала маска.

— Вам, мальчики, не скучно? Нет?

Фили покачал головой и быстро шагнул к Кили, обняв его за талию рукой. Тот прильнул всем телом, склонился на плечо.

— Нет. Нам хорошо. Мы отдыхаем.

Фигура растворилась в темноте. Хихикнув, Кили прошептал прямо в жарко горящее ухо:

— Сдается мне — пора забиться в какой-нибудь тихий уголок. Если он здесь есть, конечно.

Двинулись дальше. Глаза постепенно привыкли к темноте. Пару раз им попались целующиеся парочки. Кое-где на низких широких диванах, усыпанных подушками, сидели, лежали по двое или по трое, в самых расслабленных позах. Иногда больше. Особого разврата пока не наблюдалось. Негромко шелестели пугающе-одинаковые голоса, слышался механический, искаженный смех. Лица многих закрывали черные шелковые маски.

Вдруг прямо перед ними шелком прошелестело длинное платье. Сверкнуло белым в разрезах рукавов. Не может быть. Показалось?  
От неожиданности, силясь разглядеть, Фили выпустил крепко сжимаемую руку. И сразу потерял  — они как раз протискивались сквозь нетрезвую компанию, загородившую проход.

Еще раз обернулся — она, не она? — стал озадаченно искать вокруг. Стоило позвать шепотом — в миг обернулись несколько человек. Заулыбались, подошли, обступив по кругу.

— Идем с нами?

— Спасибо, нет.

— Что так?

— Я просто не хочу.

— Чего не хочешь? Ты же ничего не знаешь... Эй, посмотрите на него... Габи, это твой малыш? — доносилось со всех сторон. И — всюду маски. Не видно лиц, не различить голосов.

Вдруг кто-то схватил его за руку. Фили дернулся, понимая, что рефлексы боксера здесь надо держать в узде, постарался мягко разжать захват. Пальцы легли на чужое запястье — нащупали разом и пластину с рунами, и неровности бабушкиных зубов.

— Куда ты делся? Ты в своем уме — бросить меня здесь?! — прошипел сердито, перебирая руками по плечам, заглядывая в лицо. Он. — Знаешь что — пошли отсюда. Мне надо домой. Срочно.


	44. Chapter 44

Открыв дверь, она кивнула с непроницаемым лицом, пропуская его в крошечную прихожую. Сказала сухо и уж совсем по-деловому - явно заготовленное:

\- А, это ты. Пришел? Ну, проходи давай тогда.

В первый миг Фили все-таки растерялся. Уже качнувшись было вперед, застыл в дверном проеме, схватившись рукой за косяк, упреждая следующий шаг.

\- Ты что же, не меня ждала? Успела передумать? Тогда скажи, я ни капли не расстроюсь.

\- Нет, все нормально. Извини, - тряхнула головой, словно очнувшись. Чуть улыбнулась. И даже, кажется, ему.

\- Одна живешь? - перекрыв прихожую в два шага, закрутил головой, прикидывая, куда ему дальше.

\- Ага. Раньше с подругой снимали вместе. Она слиняла в феврале к своему парню. Теперь одна с арендой парюсь.

\- Что, тяжко? Нашла бы подешевле.

\- Да район хороший. Мне нравится, - за его спиной проскользнула в кухню. С натужным чмоканьем, дребезжа на разные голоса, открылась дверца холодильника. Сухо звякнул лед о стекло бокала.

\- Кола. Содовая. Все остальное — после. Будешь чего?

\- Спасибо, нет.

\- Тогда душ — вон та дверь, справа от спальни.

\- Торопишься?

\- Я? Нет. А ты?

Не ответив, Фили подошел к окну, посмотрел вниз. День был жарким - на спортивной площадке муниципальной школы на противоположной стороне улицы несколько черных лениво перебрасывались мячом. До седьмого этажа звук ударов почти не долетал. Вот мяч вылетел за сетку, и, подпрыгнув пару раз, угодил аккурат в открытый мусорный контейнер, стоявший возле тротуара. После долгих препирательств с отчаянной жестикуляцией и криками поднимать его выпнули самого молодого. Лениво подтянувшись, пацан перевалился через сетку и вразвалку подошел к контейнеру. Заглянул внутрь, потом поискал что-то глазами вокруг и, не найдя, с размаху пнул контейнер ногой. Мусор веером вылетел на тротуар и на дорогу. Подхватив мяч, навесом послал его на площадку своим и лениво потрусил назад.

Что говорить, район хороший.

Фили медленно вытянул из заднего кармана джинсов свернутый трубкой файл, упруго распрямившийся в его руках. Пошуршал пластиком, соображая, куда бы положить.

\- Я тут принес вот... кое-что. Может, пригодится. Если выгорит твоя затея. Не думаю, что мы с тобой будем часто видеться, а так... Короче, будет надо — поглядишь. Ну, выбросишь потом, если не нужно, - отбормотав заготовленное и чувствуя, что вот-вот начнет краснеть, неловко положил файл на самый край подоконника.

\- Что там у тебя? - с бутылкой колы в руках Тау отошла от холодильника, вопросительно посмотрела, не понимая. Предательская краска с шеи быстро-быстро переползла вверх, на скулы, на уши. Из еле розовой вот-вот была готова стать пунцовой.

\- Кровь — группа, общий. Инфекции - какие были. Наследственность. Дурная. Всякое такое, - Фили вымученно усмехнулся и в каком-то изнеможении, будто устал смертельно, будто еле-еле в дом вполз после бессонной ночи, опустился на стальной табурет, взвизгнувший по керамической плитке пола.

\- Спасибо, - не глядя на папку, тихо сказала она. - Вот правда. Я не ожидала.

\- Тебе же так спокойней будет, да? - неловко кашлянув в кулак, все же взял стакан с водой, чтобы хоть чем-то заполнить ненужные руки.

\- Мне — да. А вот тебе, похоже... - не договорив, вдруг фыркнула. Потом и вовсе засмеялась - радостно, легко. Мелко тряся головой и дергая плечами в такт, словно девчонка. Девчонка и есть.

Поставив колу, опустилась перед ним на корточки. Заглянула снизу в лицо. Погладила по щеке, большим пальцем провела над переносицей, пытаясь разогнать две глубокие вертикальные складки, въевшиеся в лоб. Прошептала, все еще смеясь:

\- Расслабься, маленький. Чего ты? Если уж совсем тошно тебе — ну и ладно. Значит, не судьба.

Сказала - и голову на колени положила. Фили долго смотрел на огненное, темно-рыжее, на глубокую осеннюю медь, собранную и сколотую над затылком. Так долго, что коленям стало тепло. Медленно потянул шпильку, разворачивая, выпуская на свободу податливые шелковые кольца. Погладил по голове, по спине, чувствуя, как она дышит — спокойно и ровно. Вот же — какая... Господи, какие же вы все...

 

Нерешительно перетрогав в ванной добрый десяток тюбиков и флаконов, с облегчением нашел нечто с надписью   
"Шампунь для тела". Хорошо, что понюхать сначала догадался — и сразу отложил. Не хватало еще вернуться в облаке цветочных ароматов. Вот что за люди — простого мыла в доме нет. Ладно, за два часа, прошедшие с тех пор, как он в последний раз принимал душ, вряд ли он так уж сильно испачкался. Пусть будет просто вода.

Дойдя до спальни, замер на пороге.

Она сидела на краю постели в одном белье — прозрачно-кружевном и черном. В полном вооружении - при поясе, чулках и туфлях на огромных каблуках. Без всякой иронии посмотрев в глаза, озабоченно спросила:

Так нормально будет?

\- Ээээ... Пожалуй, даже чересчур.

\- Не нравится? А как ты любишь?

\- Я... Я не знаю.

Поднявшись, подошла к окну, чтобы задернуть шторы. Она была просто обалденно хороша, и даже весь этот блядский антураж ее ничуть не портил.

\- Свет погасить?

\- Зачем? Оставь.

Он подошел к ней сзади, обнял. Погладил по плечам, коснувшись губами кожи между лопатками — ну надо же, и здесь веснушки, хоть и бледные, и совсем мало — как он всегда любил. Как им обоим нравилось. Кили, правда, сразу начинал ежиться, а она... Стоп, вот это явно лишнее. Хотя, может, и нет?

Почувствовав его касания, Тау на мгновенье замерла, так и не выпустив из рук край светло-голубой портьеры. Потом, очнувшись, повернулась лицом.

Фили, не стесняясь, разглядывал ее всю — высокую налитую грудь, еще пока светлую кожу, чуть тронутую первым загаром, руки с тонкими запястьями, округлые плечи, подтянутый плоский живот без лишнего жира, но мягкий и нежный даже на вид. Вдруг ужасно захотелось потрогать, погладить. Интересно, она щекотки боится?

Он обнял ее, притянул к себе. Медленно прошелся руками сверху вниз по спине, прижимая еще ближе, чувствуя, как внизу живота разливается сладкая ломота. Стал целовать шею, поднимаясь выше, к чуть закушенным губам.

Она коротко выдохнула — в голосе явственно послышалась легкая дрожь — и спросила:

\- Ну что, тогда я тоже могу подержаться, да? Воспользуюсь моментом?

\- Конечно, сделай одолжение — и не отказывай себе ни в чем.

Тау прижалась к его груди. Скользнув одной рукой на талию, Фили положил другую ей на затылок, осторожно привлек к себе и поцеловал. Она и так была чуть выше ростом, а из-за этих идиотских каблуков ему приходилось ощутимо тянуть ее к себе и самому запрокидывать голову. На мгновенье выпустив губы, он подхватил ее на руки, пару раз крутанулся на месте и, услышав испуганное «Ой!», понес к кровати. Опустив на покрывало, уселся рядом. Полотенце вокруг бедер начинало стеснять движения. Поерзал, потянул его за край, освобождаясь.

Возбуждение нарастало. Фили наклонился, стал целовать ее более настойчиво, лаская, гладя, ближе подбираясь к груди, упрятанной под черным кружевом. Потянув зубами одну бретельку вниз, прошептал:

\- Ты такая красивая. Вот просто очень. Давай будем считать официальную часть законченной? Теперь я хочу видеть тебя всю.

Кивнув, она принялась было нащупывать застежку за спиной, но он перехватил ее пальцы:

\- Нет. Я сам.

Стал не спеша освобождать ее от всей этой покупной красоты. С застежками все же пришлось принять помощь. Не страшно - не он первый, не он последний. Снимая — невесомо, двумя пальцами, чтоб ненароком не порвать — выпутывая, освобождая, продевая руки и ноги сквозь мгновенно перекрутившееся кружево, продолжал целовать, горячо прижимаясь уже всем телом. Она отвечала ему - сдержанно, даже как будто немного скованно, без наигранной страсти и фальшивых стонов. В какой-то момент, качнув бедром и чувствуя, как в него упирается возбужденный член, вдруг сказала:

\- Ну, хватит, наверное, если ты готов. Или еще нужно? Может быть, тебе помочь?

Моргнув, Фили чуть отстранился и посмотрел на нее, приподняв бровь:

\- В смысле - ты готова мне подрочить, чтоб не затягивать процесс? Или у тебя есть другой план?

Отодвинувшись, сел на постели к ней спиной. Прикрыл глаза.

Засранка. Стерва. Все вы одинаковы.

Курить вдруг захотелось страшно, уже на самом пределе терпения. И ведь знал, что глупо, что ничего это не даст и не изменит, коль у него уходит чуть не по две пачки в день, но все равно - держался почти сутки. Какого черта он сюда вообще пришел?  
Машинально посмотрел по сторонам — одежду-то где покидал? Ну да, конечно — в ванной. Теперь иди за своими штанами, гордо светя голой задницей.

Зашуршали простыни. Села позади, обхватив ногами, прижалась грудью к спине. И шею для верности руками обвила — не вырвешься. Поскребла ногтями по плечу, тихонько зашептала в ухо:

\- Ну, извини. Прости меня, слышишь? Я просто... просто глупо так выходит...

\- Куда глупее — взяла и обломала все сама. На ровном месте.

\- Ну, предположим, не на ровном, - хихикнула, по-прежнему упираясь подбородком ему в плечо. Просунула руки подмышками, скользнула вниз. Одной ладонью обхватила член, сжав, провела несколько раз вверх-вниз, пощекотала головку — внутри все разом ухнуло куда-то — чувствительно, почти болезненно оттягивая крайнюю плоть. Другой стала ласкать яйца, осторожно перекатывая, поглаживая большим пальцем покрытую светлыми волосками кожу.

\- Я больше так не буду. Продолжаем?

Продолжили. Сплетясь, перекатились по постели, и Фили, уже не церемонясь, подмял ее под себя. Не дожидаясь, пока он проявит приличествующую случаю настойчивость, Тау сама обвила его талию ногами, раскрываясь, подаваясь навстречу.

С ней было легко. Он двигался, опершись на локти, стараясь не слишком придавливать ее своим весом. В какой-то момент, подхватив одной рукой под бедро и чуть изменив положение тела, услышал, что она как будто задышала чаще и даже пару раз тихонько ахнула. Хотел продолжить так, хоть было не совсем удобно — весь вес приходилось держать на одной руке — но она не разрешила. Задыхаясь, прошептала, обняв за шею и вновь укладывая на себя:

\- Не надо... Дальше... дальше...

Не надо — так не надо. Фили задвигался быстрее, жестче. Привычнее. Чувствуя, что накрывает, смял пальцами подушку у нее под головой и кончил, на мгновенье сильно зажмурившись и выдохнув сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Минуту или две лежал неподвижно — ждал, когда сама попросит отпустить. Она не торопилась: все так же обвивая его талию ногами, медленно скользила руками по спине, рисуя волны, круги и линии. Чувствуя, как по затекшим рукам бегут сердитые мурашки, осторожно выпрямился и перекатился на спину. Укрыл их обоих простыней.

Тау по-прежнему лежала молча, закрыв глаза. Он лег на бок, подпер голову рукой, стал водить пальцем по ее лбу и щеке. Она чуть сморщила нос, потом улыбнулась, разрешая. Отдышавшись, спросил, щекоча прозрачные рыжие завитки на виске:

\- А сама-то что же?- Да ну... тогда это надолго. Лишняя возня.

\- А разве мы куда-то торопились?

\- Да я, похоже, перепсиховала. Замучились бы оба вконец — и только.

\- Как знаешь, - снова лег на спину, безотчетно радуясь чему-то. Чему — не знал и сам. На сердце явно полегчало. Конечно, он не допускал и мысли, что может облажаться, что вдруг что-то пойдет не так. В конце концов — он был женат, и женщины никогда не были для него пустым местом. Тем более — такие красотки.

Фили вновь посмотрел на расслабленно лежащее перед ним молодое красивое тело. Накрыл грудь, бережно подержал ее в ладони, покачал, как в чаше. Тяжелая и одновременно упругая. С ума сойти. Просто райский плод какой-то. Погладил пальцем маленький темно-розовый сосок.

Жаль, если действительно все кончится так быстро, как она говорит.

Тау повернулась к нему лицом. Словно ребенок, подсунула руку под щеку и смотрела на него, но не в глаза, а чуть выше - на лоб, на волосы. Сквозь них.

Легко, но настойчиво толкнул ее в плечо, возвращая на спину. Нашарил подушку, подсунул под зад.

\- Так полежи.

\- Смотрите-ка, он знает! Кто бы мог подумать.

Не ответив, встал пошел к дверям.

\- Куда ты?

\- За пивом. Ты говорила, победителю - приз. Тебе захватить что-нибудь?

\- Не надо. Вернись, пожалуйста, обратно.

\- С какого?

\- С такого, что было бы неплохо повторить. Если сможешь.

Медленно выдохнув и досчитав до одного из десяти, вернулся.

\- Я очень постараюсь, котик. Твоя поддержка, добрый юмор и вера в мои силы воистину способны творить чудеса.

Почувствовав, что тут и вправду пережала, немедленно перешла в атаку. Повернула голову, принялась наматывать на палец рыжий локон. Сказала смирно:

\- На кухне виноград на столе. Принеси, а?

Принес. Не зная, куда деть чашу из блестящей медной проволоки, больше похожую на остатки разоренного птичьего гнезда, чем на посуду, поставил было на постель между ними, но от первого же его движения чаша наклонилась и холодным боком прижалась к Тау. Та взвизгнула и резко отпрянула в сторону. Тогда он выложил огромную желто-розовую гроздь на одеяло и сам лег рядом на живот. Принялся не спеша отщипывать прозрачные ягоды и отправлять их в рот. Она тоже съела несколько штук. Повертев в пальцах очередную удлиненную медовую каплю, посмотрела сквозь нее на просвет, в сторону окна, где между неплотно задернутыми шторами стояла колонна солнечного света.

\- У тебя был, что ли, кто?

\- Зачем тебе?

\- Да просто интересно. Ну?

\- Я был женат.

\- Ого. И что же?

\- Ничего. Развелись через три года.

\- Что, не хотела детей, да?

\- Котик, стоит ли так напрягаться за постельным разговором? Выбери другую тему.

\- Мне эта нравится.

\- А мне нет.

\- Ну и молчал бы тогда сразу. Так не хотела, я права?

\- Теперь сам черт не разберет, чего она хотела. Уж точно - не меня.

\- Ну и дура.

Тау вонзила в виноградину ноготь. Туго натянутая кожица лопнула, брызнувший сок попал ей на живот и грудь, достав аж до согнутых колен. Усмехнувшись, Фили отгреб в сторону оставшийся виноград и наклонился, собирая языком мелкий сладкий бисер. Она запустила ему в волосы обе руки, на миг прижала лицо к животу. Фили мягко касался его губами, вдыхая еле слышный аромат ванили, исходивший от теплой бархатистой кожи. Вдруг, словно в ответ на его касания, в животе у Тау переливчато забурчало - негромко, но вполне отчетливо. Фили губами ощутил вибрацию кожи и, подняв лицо, посмотрел на нее с притворным восхищением:

\- Как, уже?! Вот это скорость, дорогая!

В первую секунду она опешила от неожиданности и тут же расхохоталась, закрыв от смущения лицо обеими руками. Живот забурчал вновь, бурно заколыхался от смеха, не давая Фили продолжить игру - придерживая ее обеими руками за талию, он все пытался приложиться ухом, чтобы послушать получше.

\- Чертов виноград, - отсмеявшись, выдохнула она и посмотрела на него сквозь пальцы, по-прежнему слегка смущаясь.

\- Ну вот, а я подумал - это я такой герой.

\- Иди сюда, герой, - оторвав от лица руки, потянула его к себе.

Обняв, стала целовать сама. По-честному, не как вначале, у окна. Было здорово.

Повторили.

В этот раз он все-таки ее достал. Развернув, поставил перед собой на локти и колени - заметив поползшие было вверх брови и ехидно прищуренные глаза, пригрозил заклеить скотчем рот, если скажет хоть одно лишнее слово - и высвободил руки. Наклонившись вперед, ласкал грудь, целовал шею, осторожно прихватывая губами теплую кожу под волосами.

Второй раз крыло не так сильно, времени хватило обоим. Кончая, Тау резко запрокинула голову назад - хорошо, что он уже выпрямился и, придерживая ее обеими руками за бедра, двигался, стараясь поддерживать ритм, поймав который, услышал, как с ее губ стало срываться отрывистое "хах!" в такт каждому выдоху. Вскрикнув, забилась, выгнулась в пояснице и, упав грудью на постель, замотала головой из стороны в сторону - тяжелые рыжие волны с глухим звуком ударялись о простыни то справа, то слева, перекатываясь через блестящую от пота спину.

Даже сквозь общее содрогание бьющегося в руках тела он почувствовал, как ритмично сжимаются стенки влагалища, обхватывая член - слабо, непривычно мягко. Отпустив себя, ускорился, как давно хотелось, и через несколько мгновений тоже кончил, что есть силы вжавшись в раскрытые бедра.

Отпустив, перевернул ее на спину, осторожно и быстро, вновь подсунув подушку. Она молчала - следила за ним из под слипшихся ресниц, облизывая пересохшие губы. Сходил на кухню за водой. По-прежнему не позволяя сесть, стал поить - добился только, что она, расфыркавшись, закашлялась, то ли смеясь, то ли сердясь на его дурацкую заботу. Отобрав стакан, сделала несколько крупных глотков. Упав обратно на подушки, сказала, переведя дух:

\- Ну ты и... Я не знаю просто, как тебя назвать.

Вместо ответа он обнял ее, прошептал куда-то в спутанные волосы у виска:

\- Вот видишь - зря сначала отказалась.

Потом дремали, так и не выпустив друг друга.

Проспали минут сорок.

Очнувшись первой, Тау завозилась, двумя руками натужно приподняв неподъемный бицепс и сгрузив его на постель. Ушла в душ. Фили слышал, как она сражалась с его рукой, но помогать не стал - шевелиться было лень. Закрыв глаза, вновь провалился в блаженную дремоту.

Разбудили его запахи еды - сквозь прикрытую дверь в комнату текли столь откровенные ароматы жаренного мяса и каких-то специй, а еще кофе, что он мигом вскочил и, обмотавшись простыней, вышел в кухню.

\- Очухался? Сейчас, еще минут десять. Из душа выйдешь - как раз будет готово, - Тау уверенно двигалась по кухне, делая одновременно несколько разных дел.

\- Ты что же - еще и кормить меня собралась?

Не оборачиваясь, дернула плечом.

\- Заработал.

\- Где у тебя курить можно?

\- Нигде, - но все же кивнула головой на окно. - Сюда иди. Аккуратней только - там ручка еле держится на раме.

Одевшись, Фили вышел из душа и вернулся в кухню. Она устроилась на подоконнике, прихлебывая кофе, успев сменить халат на черную футболку, из под которой выглядывали короткие красные шорты.

\- Кофе?

\- Лучше мясо.

Готовила она и правда здорово. Стейк был отличный, салат тоже. Сама почти не ела - сидела напротив, подвернув под себя одну ногу, катала по столу маленький помидор, время от времени поглядывая в окно. Когда молчание стало уж совсем невыносимым - в комнате зазвонил телефон. Торопливо поднялась с табурета и вышла. С облегчением выдохнув, Фили быстро доел все, что еще оставалось на столе и, прихватив бутылку пива, вернулся в комнату.

Тау сидела на диване, задумчиво поигрывая пультом от телевизора. Услышав шаги, подняла голову.

\- Ну, я пошел?

\- Уже?

\- А что?

\- Да ничего. Думала - может, поваляемся еще. Посмотрим телик.

\- Котик, я бы рад, конечно...

\- Ну и вали тогда. Не больно надо.

Вздохнув, поставил бутылку у дивана - вот какого черта? - сел рядом. Обнял за плечи.

\- У тебя есть кто? Где твоя семья?

Тау невесело усмехнулась, потом вздохнула, прижимаясь к груди. Взяла его ладонь, в ее руках казавшуюся просто огромной. Стала одить пальцами по ссадненным костяшкам.

\- Я их не видела уже лет пять, наверное. Или шесть. Не помню.

\- Ясно. Что будешь делать?

\- Как - что? Дальше жить. Ты не жалеешь?

\- Ты про что?

\- Да про сегодня, Господи. Какой же ты...

\- Тупой?

Фыркнув, пихнула локтем в бок и вырвалась. Смерила сердитым взглядом.

\- Почти. Расскажешь своему?

\- Ты обалдела?

\- Ну, а что такого?

Криво улыбнувшись, Фили попытался встать.

\- Пожалуй, мне и вправду пора.

\- Ну ладно, все. Все. Не буду больше. Не уходи.

\- Совсем?

\- Совсем.

\- Дет... Милая, ну в самом деле..., - Что ж так все непросто. Совсем растерявшись, он пододвинулся к ней ближе. Вот что с ней делать? Сейчас как заревет. - Ну, хочешь - я приду еще? Завтра. И послезавтра. Если тебе надо.

Попал. Немедленно выпрямилась, смерила насмешливым взглядом.

\- Тебя что - из дома выгнали? - тон совершенно хамский. Ну и пусть. Зато опять смеется. Так-то лучше. - А вещи где? В машине, что ли?

Вот стерва. Метнувшись вперед, Фили сгреб ее в охапку, встал и, несмотря на визг, пару раз подбросил на руках. Видимо, она и вправду испугалась - второй раз, когда поймал, судорожно вцепилась в шею, отчаянно замотала головой:

\- Не делай больше так...

Сгрузил на диван, опять сел рядом. Потом наклонился и поцеловал. Через минуту потянул футболку вверх - свою, потом ее. Она поймала его руку:

\- Нет, правда, будет. Хватит. Тебе действительно пора, - и прошептала прямо в губы, улыбаясь уже совершенно иначе. - Оставь хоть что-нибудь на завтра, хорошо?


	45. Chapter 45

Чтобы Кили попытался отвертеться от вечеринки?! Ну, определенно здесь что-то не то… Фили поставил бы сотню смайликов в письменной форме, доведись оно кому нужно.

Надо было поднять уши еще когда позвонил встрепыщенный Габриэль, и как-то очень скороговоркой, чересчур боком попытался не то извиниться, не то предупредить его. Только когда следом позвонил Марк, Фили понял, о чем был бессвязный лепет – о Габриэлевском длинном, болтливом языке, метущем все подряд.

Марк, наоборот, не стал долго нежничать, и срубил так напрямик, что Фили только заморгал, по контрасту с предыдущим разговором:

— Габриэль вкратце рассказал про твою профессию. Я в жизни не угадал бы тогда, на вечеринке. У тебя опт или по мелочи?

— Собственно…

— У меня есть клиент, бывший бандит, нынче вроде банкир, он жаждет капиталовложений со сверхприбылью.

— А тебе-то что болит?

— Возбуждающе щедрые комиссионные. Будешь ломаться?

— Пока рано, — они оба весело фыркнули на разных концах трубки.

В общем, деловая встреча вылилась в светский прием с фраками, смокингами и шампанским. Фили сильно подозревал, что убитым вторым зайцем будет он сам, красиво сервированный под соусом облагороженного барыги для утонченной, трепещущей пугаться публики в сигарах и бриллиантах.

Сначала все шло с энтузиазмом: у Кили загорелись глаза, контора по прокату смокингов и прочих пингвиньих костюмов обещала прислать консультанта, приехала Тау: отчего-то казалось, что общество шикарной женщины должно выгодно оттенить, углубить и украсить. Увидев вечернее платье, снабженное декольте величиной с Марианскую впадину, и бриллиантовый ковер, прикинувшийся колье, Тау очень эффективно углубила их познания в обсценной лексике, оттенила их не менее обсценными действиями и украсила дополнительными синяками на голени и царапинами – на лице. В качестве бонуса – оглушительный хлопок входной дверью.  
Стоило немного задуматься, но где там…

Консультант-индус, печальный, как корова на льду, моргая такими же грустными глазами, промурлыкал какую-то восточную повесть о способах надевания карнавальных костюмов. Повесть, как смутно можно было догадаться среди длинных «р» и пришепетывающих согласных, изобиловала фольклорными вставками, призванными компенсировать недостаток практических навыков. И точно – по окончании монолога, обиженно вздохнув над бесполезным платьем, индус растворился в предвечернем воздухе совсем по-шехерезадовски.

Фили вздохнул, созерцая разложенный на кровати набор из десятка предметов, способный сходу напугать любого морского котика.

— В тайных умениях мне тебя не подозревать? – он со вздохом взялся за рубашку. Его девственность в отношении смокинга была уже несколько раз нарушена, но, как водится с первыми разами, все, кроме суеты и нервозности, помнилось крайне смутно. – Ты никогда эту ерунду не носил?

Кили подошел к кровати. Глянул из-за плеча на все это диковинное великолепие. Покровительство усмехнувшись, заявил с совершенно невыносимым апломбом:

— Носил, конечно. Сейчас я покажу, как надо.

Взял шелковую бабочку, расправившую крылья на одеяльных складках, ловко свернул из нее подозрительный плотный цилиндрик. Другой рукой схватил подтяжки, накинул их Фили на шею. Неуловимым движением ярмарочного жулика, дурящего головы деревенщине сомнительными фокусами, перекрестил на голой груди, забросил концы за спину. Помахивая цилиндриком, потянулся вперед и, глядя в обалдевшие голубые глаза, сказал с самым серьезным видом:

— А теперь, моя радость, ротик открой.

Фили замер лишь на секунду, воровато покосившись на бордовый кушак. С опаской теперь — в голову лезло всякое. Шутка пошла легко — воспринимать такое всерьез нормальному человеку кажется невозможным. Надвинулся ближе, заслоняя голой грудью белый свет — ох, помнется рубашка, как пить дать!

— Строгая госпожа? Мммм! Хочешь, я даже на колени встану! — послушно облизал улыбающиеся губы, наваливаясь и щекоча шерстью на груди. — Решай давай быстрее, специалист!

Хорошо еще рукава застряли на локтях, стреножив загребущие ручищи.

— Эй, ты что? Нам же ехать уже скоро совсем, — отстранившись, Кили щелчком послал назад на кровать развернувшуюся в полете короткую ленту. — Да пошутил я. Впервые так близко вижу всю эту фигню. Ничего, сейчас разберемся.

Минут через десять, пыхтя и выкручивая шеи в тщетных попытках разглядеть собственную спину — впервые Фили пожалел о том, что так настойчиво отвергал идею завести в их комнате зеркало и повесить прямо перед кроватью — они разобрались с рубашками, брюками и шелковыми носками, на которые, достав из упаковки, оба несколько секунд смотрели с почтительным молчанием, вспоминая свои ежедневные собственные. Осталась всякая мелюзга — подтяжки, запонки, галстук-бабочка и та самая странноватая складчатая конструкция из плотного шелка, вызвавшая у Фили особо нездоровый интерес после внезапной дурацкой шутки.

Оба застыли, вертя пояса в руках.

— Вот это да, — прикладывая пояс то выше, то ниже и пытаясь на глаз определить, где же то самое заветное место, где он будет смотреться лучше всего, Кили удивленно фыркнул. — Да тут застежка, как на бабском лифчике. Может, и хер с ними? Давай без них пойдем?

— Ну уж нет, — щелкнув застежкой, Фили развернул его к себе спиной и застегнул замок. — В кои веки есть шанс что-то сделать по правилам. Где твой галстук? И планшет давай гони. Сейчас точно запаримся.

Видео не помогло совсем. Легкие, неуловимые глазом движения рук, шустро продергивающие то один, то другой конец в образующиеся прямо под пальцами бесконечные петли, повергли обоих в ступор. Пришлось искать картинки. Тут дело пошло быстрее. Кили, вручив Фили планшет и строго-настрого приказав держать его на уровне груди, то и дело сверяя каждое свое движение с очередной картинкой, управился с его галстуком первый. О том, чтобы завязать на себе, не могло быть и речи.  
— Вот видишь, я же говорил — проще простого. Теперь давай ты. А я держать буду, — сказал он и с безмятежной улыбкой вложил в заскорузлые пальцы гремучую змею из натурального шелка цвета отменного бургундского.

Фили нерешительно пожамкал материю и приступил.

Десять минут спустя и тридцать этажей сдавленных проклятий после, тактику пришлось сменить: жарко дыша то в одно, то в другое ухо, Фили занял стратегическую позицию за спиной. Планшет прислонили к чашке на столе.

Сначала показалось, что идея не верна: шорох накрахмаленной рубашки, нервное шаркание ногой, уредившиеся выдохи сквозь зубы.

— Тетенькам хуже, — назидательно шепнул Кили в сторону распятого декольте.

Тут, наконец, и произошло оно, чудо — корявые пальцы неловко, но уверенно задвигались, словно настроившись на нужный канал спинного мозга — вуаля.

— Я сколько раз на себе завязывал парадный!

Запонки еще гнусно не лезут в дубовые, негнущиеся петли. Кили одет, он помогает вдеть на место их металлические тела, сосредоточено прикусив язык.

— Ох, детка!.. — только и выговаривает Фили, выправляя ремни наплечной кобуры поверх подтяжек уже совершенно машинально — стоит только ему поднять взгляд на Кили, красующегося в не застегнутом пиджаке. Он совершенно зачаровано выпрямляется, сжимая в кулаке полупустую сигаретную пачку, которую собирался положить в карман.

Кили остается лишь прикусить с краю нижнюю губу — и дело сделано, никто никуда не едет, никаких поясов, галстуков и тому подобной шелухи через две минуты не останется. Но тут вовремя отзванивает из-под двери такси.

— Давай я тебе помогу, — чересчур заботливо предлагает Кили, расправив, от себя, в руках смокинговый пиджак.

— Да спасибо, ты уже помог, — Фили нелюбезно ныряет в рукава, и разгребает по карманам бумажник, сигареты и телефон, периодически пытаясь устроить поудобнее ноющие яйца и мощный стояк.

Скоро восемь. На улице стремительно темнеет. Потоптавшись перед открытой дверцей — каждое обыденное движение в этом чистошерстяном великолепии почему-то отдает непривычной новизной — рассаживаются на заднем сиденье.

— Нам далеко ехать?

— А что?

— Спина затекла.

Кили, боясь измять пиджак, так и сидит прямо, не решаясь откинуться на спинку дивана.

Усмехнувшись, Фили притягивает его к себе и жарко шепчет в ухо:

— Надо будет потом не спешить с возвратом всей этой красоты. Задержим на пару деньков, — носом отодвигая волосы, целует в шею, чуть выше того места, где белизна жестко накрахмаленного воротничка граничит с мягкостью загорелой кожи. — Доиграем.  
Кили чуть поворачивает голову в бок, ловит смеющиеся губы своими.

— Согласен, — ребрами чувствуется твердость металла, стиснутого между их телами. — И вот это тоже тогда оставь.

Таксист даже не вскидывает к зеркалу глаз — кого только не навозишься за длинный рабочий день в дивном городе Сан-Франциско — лишь делает музыку погромче.

— Сдурел?! Помнется же.

— А мы без рук. Пожалуй, на стоит отпускать тебя сегодня далеко. Ох, детка, домой приедем — берегись...

Машина деликатно качнулась, останавливаясь.

— Приехали?

— Нет, пробка. Продолжаем.

— Отвалиии, — шепотом стонет Кили уже через пять минут сквозь растрепавшиеся золотые волосы. Такси медленно ползет в горку среди неспешной реки красных стоп-огней. Рука по-прежнему лежит все там же, едва поглаживая, а вот ухо просто кипит от поцелуев и укусов. Теперь оба ерзают по сиденью, пытаясь оттянуть ширинку в правильное положение. Фили фыркает, не выдержав, первым, целует круто изогнувшимися в усмешке губами, прежде чем отодвинутся, смеясь.

Кили отворачивается к окну — хоть отвлечься на густой темный вечер, украшенный разноцветными россыпями огней.

— Что за дыра?

— Ноб Хилл, — резко поправляет уехавшие в пиджачные рукава манжеты. И вдруг прищуривает глаза: — Будешь провоцировать — выебу прямо там.

Кили даже не успевает возмутиться — такси с легким толчком заруливает на подъездную дорожку старой городской виллы — особняк типа их ветхого строения, только значительно более реставрированный и улучшенный, что по-американски означает, что стиль и шарм безвозвратно потеряны.

Отдав шоферу хрустящий, негнущийся еще полтинник, они скованно выбираются из машины. Тотчас же их атакует галстучный швейцар — представьтесь, да войдите.

— Я тебе сейчас немножко поопущу все, — едва отбив пять минут, Фили опирается на колоннаду, прикуривая сигарету. В таком виде точно заходить не стоит. — У меня тут встреча...

— ... кто бы мог подумать, — Кили, и впрямь, переходит на нахмуренные брови и рот-ниточку.

— Уже уймись. Просто повнимательнее молчи, — Фили обернувшись для порядка, приглаживает ему за уши залихватски курчавые темные пряди. Курит быстрее.

В раскрытые окна, фильтруемый причудливой кисеей, в теплый прямоугольник дверей струится тихим ручейком самый настоящий, живой джаз — где-то в глубине дома играет джаз-бэнд, справа долетает неназойливый говор нескольких десятков людей. Из всего дома льется мягкий, живой свет. У колоннады остановился огромный черный бентли с длинным, как рыло аллигатора, капотом.

Бесчеловечно скомкав пол-сигареты об решетку монументальной мраморной пепельницы, Фили аккуратно, за локоть, ведет их по недлинному коридору, к устью залы, огибая некрупную мебель начала прошлого века — какие-то сплошные полосатости, мелкоящищности и разрозненные предметы с сомнительной функциональностью. Дом когда-то был красив — огромные потолки, много пространства, благородные пропорции, но бесконечные попытки улучшить сильно исказили его физиономию.

Марк радушно оккупировал пост на входе в огромную приемную залу. Народу в ней немного — человек пятьдесят, но в глазах от дамских туалетов начинает рябить прямо со входа. Под потолком — огромная пузатая люстра, искрящаяся во все стороны. Гул, переплетающийся с едва заметным звоном бокалов, становится уже не фоном, они вступают в него, как в воду. Отменно выбритый подбородок Фили, с ямочкой посередине, начинает задираться все выше и выше, по мере стратегического изучения контингента.  
Это самый настоящий прием, без дураков. Особенно, если прикинуть — да хоть в уме — стоимость всего надетого на дам гардероба с украшениями, становится как-то неловко. Светло-черная масса вращается как хорошо перемешанное мороженое с шоколадной крошкой вокруг заставленных в два этажа стеклянных подносов.

— Бляяя... — тянет Кили ровно так, чтобы это слышал лишь ближайший к нему человек.

Но Марк уже улыбается, словно рыбак, вонзивший в акулу трехзубый крючок. Его умелая спутница просто неотразима: породистая блондинка в дизайнерском платье, с незаметным макияжем и безупречным лицом — идеальная бесплатная реклама хозяйской профессии. Из любви к искусству — тут метафора ложится точно в цель.

Они оба слушают пожилую пару сбоку от входа, немного наклонив головы в одну сторону.

— Ооо! Рад вас видеть!

В зале очень много импозантных молодых мужчин, но в одиночестве — никого. Марк, извинившись, оборачивается к ним:

— У нас сегодня небольшой парный прием. Кларисса Вейфорд, моя старая приятельница, — но взгляд его, на секунду плотно задержавшись на голубых глазах, немедленно фокусируется на Кили, волнами выплескивая восторженное изумление.

— Филипп, а это Килиан, — слегка наклоняет голову и мысленно хвалит себя за сообразительность Фили — не хватало еще вломиться сюда одному — как с приклеенной посередине лба мишенью. — Мой близкий друг.

— Отлично, отлично, — Марк продолжает откровенно разглядывать насупившегося Кили, еле выдавившего из себя подобие приветственной улыбки. — Очень, очень рад.

Эти машинальные повторы можно трактовать как угодно — от вежливости занятого человека до неосознанного раздражения и злости. Любой дипломированный психолог, да что психолог — достаточно было прослушать в академии спецкурс по особенностям поведения подозреваемых — легко квалифицировал бы их как ложь.

И был бы тут совсем неправ.

Марк действительно весьма рад видеть их обоих. И каждого по-своему. Парадоксальная примета улицы — светловолосый голубоглазый барыга, уже успевший застыть лицом после приветственных улыбок и кивков, обозначил свою незаинтересованность еще там, у Габриэля. Ну что же, пусть — если у мутных людей выгорят их мутные дела, людям приличным от этого только лучше станет. А вот темноволосого красавчика, столь явно ошалевшего от увиденного, хорошо бы сразу взять в оборот. Вон как старается не показать и виду. Но сколько ни хлопай ресницами, а смотреть на носки собственных туфель весь вечер все равно не удастся. Пора б тебе уже поднять глаза.

— Килиан? Рад знакомству. Послушайте, я мог вас видеть раньше? Ваше лицо мне кажется знакомым. Точно, в прошлом месяце, в "Харлоте". Угадал?

— Да, я там был. По делу, — Кили нехотя кивает и делает едва заметный шаг в сторону Фили. Чуть задевает его локтем. И уж совсем невежливо. — Пошли?

А Марк, легко кивнув, уже вовсю улыбается следующим гостям, показавшимся у входа в залу. Шепчет, чуть наклонившись в сторону Фили, когда тот проходит мимо:

— Он скоро будет. Я найду тебя потом.

Фили грубо толкает его плечом — совсем незаметно, совсем чуть-чуть — и с ювелирной точностью — аккуратно в сустав. Ямочки в улыбке так и играют, когда он негромко выплевывает в замершее приветственной маской лицо:

— Я тебе не французский аббат, осади!

Еще раз приветственно тряхнув головой, двигается дальше, с заслуженным восхищением целуя восковую руку:

— Мисс Вейфорд.

По дороге, крутанувшись на каблуках, снимает с проплывающего мимо подноса пару фужеров:

— Можно было пару сотен поберечь, здесь напробуемся, — аккуратно берет черношерстяной локоть, как руль, в свою ладонь. Нет сомнений, был бы Кили один, все дамы вечера рано или поздно сбежались бы к нему. Да и так— эффект концентрации внимания налицо — на женщин немножко на минуточку перестали смотреть. Буквально все. Чертовски приятно, и как же льстит!

— В Харлоте — это когда съемки были? — невзначай уточняет Фили, улыбаясь по сторонам благожелательным ухоженным рожам.

— Опять ревнуешь?

— Посмотри в следующий раз на этого пидораса глазами и скажи, что нет.

— И чего они тут делают? — Кили морщится, едва касаясь языком шампанского. — Ну уж дудки, если всегда надо пить эту дрянь — я отказываюсь жить светской жизнью.

— Чего... Как все люди. Нажрутся слегка — тут много не выпьешь, из таких наперстков — потанцуют, потрындят, девушки платья выгуливают, мужики — девушек. Будь в курсе, что ты — королева бала, — Фили уже не улыбается — это даже по голосу слышно, и Кили поднимает голову.

В зале расставлены ненавязчивые круглые столики — с канапе, для "бокал поставить", все в складках элегантно драпированных кремовых скатертей. Свет — и яркий, и мягкий — удивительное сочетание. Все присутствующие разбиты по неравным компаниями — кое-где даже отдельные парочки, совершающие по залу вращательные движения. Все удивительно гармонично — лоск дорогущего камуфляжа, пристойной громкости гомон, переплетающийся с негромким джазом, дежурные улыбки, кивки с полузакрытыми в театральном дурмане глазами. Все эти люди прекрасно знакомы друг с другом, их связывают все те события из жизни бездельников, которые принято считать вехами измерительной шкалы успеха — эти эксклюзивные показы, ручная выделка, антикварные аукционы, индивидуальные туры, благотворительные базары, гольф и поло матчи, регаты и ослепительные премьеры.  
Однако, как нормальные люди, они стремятся к непознанному, наделяют его, силой мечты, совершенно фантастическими свойствами. Поэтому, несмотря на непрекращающийся всеобщий small talk, приличный месту и обществу, оба они чувствуют на себе поток заинтересованных взглядов — секундных, оценивающих, словно они оказались на сцене перед полным зрительным залом. Ох, Марк...

Фили меняет бокал на полный, и снова ожесточенно дергает манжет, пытаясь не слишком сильно прижимать кобуру локтем.  
Вдруг сзади слышится:

— Здравствуй, Кили. Какая неожиданная встреча.

Обернувшись, озадаченно смотрит в совсем незнакомое лицо. Мужчина. Наверное, в районе сорока. Невысокий, с весьма заметным брюшком. Густые волосы, без залысин, чуть седоватые коротко стриженные виски. Большая родинка под правым ухом.

Не помнит совершенно.

А тот словно мысли читает.

— Не помните меня? Нет? Ну, как же — на прошлой неделе, мы с вами виделись в де Янге на открытии полинезийской выставки.

Полинезия... Господи, где это?! Какой де Янг?!

— Да-да, конечно, мистер...

— Хатоуэй. Помнится, взгляды Вашей спутницы на особенности мифологии маори мне показались тогда весьма оригинальными.

Все, вспомнил. Точно — тот ржавый, обитый медью авианосец в парке возле бухты. С огромной башней, нависающей над городом. Он протомился в нем часа четыре в обществе мерзкой карги в малиновом брючном костюме, которая битый час спорила с этим кретином по поводу какой-то ничтожной херни. Кили не запомнил ни слова, хоть и стоял за ее плечом с почтительной все понимающей улыбкой. Потом эта мерзкая жаба медленно плавала по залу, вцепившись в его руку, периодически роняя то очки, то выставочный буклет. Передохнуть удалось всего пару раз: сначала она послала его за водой, затем — в машину за забытыми лекарствами. Они с шофером перерыли весь салон, чуть не собрались пол вскрывать — таблетки оказались у нее в кармане сумки. Старательно выученная для поддержания разговора информация из интернета, слава Богу, улетучилась из головы совершенно уже к началу вечера, когда они с Фили пошли шататься по набережной.

— Рад нашей встрече, сэр.

— Взаимно. А спутник Ваш...

— Грамс. Фил Грамс, — Фили отчетливо щелкает каблуками и резко наклоняет голову, роняя золотистую челку на глаза.  
Кили смотрит на него с немым восторгом, одновременно заходясь от ужаса. Словно посреди двора главный школьный хулиган попадает рогаточной пулькой аккурат в директорский затылок. Рука озадаченно тянется вверх, директор оборачивается и...  
— Приятно познакомиться, — пузан безмятежно тянет навстречу руку. — Позвольте представить: моя дочь, Элиза.  
Тщедушная блекловатая моль с торчащими из декольте ключицами протягивает затянутую в атласную перчатку кисть.   
Поочередно чуть сжимают кончики пальцев.

Обменявшись парой псевдо-глубокомысленных реплик, отходят.

— Что на тебя нашло?! — весело шипит Кили ему в ухо, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза, пока они лавируют между разрозненными парочками. — Взыграла ревность к Джеймсу Бонду?

Фили крупно передергивает — он пытается стряхнуть пронзительное желание взять этого паршивца за шиворот и, как следует тряханув, прижать к ближайшей стене.

Скрипнув зубами, берет себя в руки:

— Ты мне еще что-то про Бонда заливаешь, Мата Хари недорезанная? Че дальше — интим-эскорт? На мне потренируешься? — и, пока у Кили раздуваются от гнева ноздри и темнеют глаза, кладет ему ладонь пониже поясницы, на то самое место, которое как раз под ее размер и было создано с крутым изгибом. Для него. Только для него.

Идеально подходит. Злорадно нажимает покрепче.

— Псих, пусти!

— Иди-иди, а то я тебе быстро устрою литературный вечер и с Отелло, и с Синей бородой.

Ну как раз то, что все ожидали от дрессированной мартышки, впервые попавшей в приличное общество. Пусть его, поокругляют глаза, сейчас и мистер Хатоуэй впишет свое веское нота бене.

— Блядь, Фили!

Ловит прицельный взгляд Марка. Пробегает глазами по вновь пришедшим. Либо грузный ирландец с глубоко декольтированной блондинкой не в своей тарелке, либо невнятно ссохшийся семит с маленькой дамой в пронзительно-лимонном интеллигентном платье.

— Что? — в последний момент убирает пальцы, царапая, как напильником, шерстяную ткань.

— Читал Толстого, серьезно? — негромко спрашивает Марк, подаваясь к ним. Поразительно, но некоторые жесты просто нельзя отрепетировать — надо делать это с детства: например, целовать дамам при встрече руки, или цитировать, как само собой разумеющееся "Войну и мир". При этом двигаться так, чтобы складки смокинга не обрисовывали кобуру. Чтобы за спиной никто не стоял, не ходил. Чтобы его мальчика — обходили по глубокой параболе — "смотреть-смотри, а руками не трогай". Удивительная неравномерность.

Марк отмечает высокий градус кипения пару — просто так, кстати, и ловко представляет их друг другу:

— Рид О'Грейди, Фил Грамс. Кларисса, Лора, Килиан, — наклонившись, хозяйственно поправляет тонкую кремовую органзу в золотой вышивке, несимметрично утекающую с точеного белого плеча.

— Кларисса, мне кажется, мистер Харролдс с женой скучают. Думаю, ваше с Лорой общество будет очень кстати.

Рид жмет протянутую руку — крепко и небрежно, и, сразу, в самоуверенной засранской манере, переходит в наступление — уж больно неубедительно выглядит этот жулик в смокинге, с хорошими манерами и красивым дружком, пусть и снятым в агентстве через дорогу. Якобы уличный барыга. Ни манеры, ни демонстративная ориентация не внушают доверия:

— Курите?

— Не откажусь. Вы нас извините, — это даже не вопрос. — Марк, с Толстым — это ко мне. Кили — специалист по мифологии маори, - вытащив пачку из внутреннего кармана, втискивает попутно бумажник со своими документами специалисту в руки.

Смокингов пиджак нещадно морщит на спине, когда Фили уже едва заметно, скорее по привычке, приваливается на больную ногу. Марк с профессиональным вниманием смотрит им вслед. Кили, потеребив кожаный блестящий прямоугольник, открывает его прямо на чужих правах с фотографией Фили. Грамс.

— С такой внешностью все остальное малосущественно, так? — и Марк ждет, когда, наконец, эти глаза уже наверняка посмотрят на него.

Несколько раз хлопнув кожаными крыльями, медленно убирает бумажник в карман пиджака.

— А? — Кили вскидывает голову. — С какой такой? О чем ты?

Фил Грамс. Вот это новость.

На мгновенье сердце стискивает холодок. Будто пробежал по нему кто — маленький, в острых жутковатых коготочках. Не больно, так — царапнуло слегка. А после уж заныло, нарастая.

Давно уж стало ясно, что окружающее — вовсе не игра в бравого копа под прикрытием. Новое имя. Новая жизнь. Новые стволы, которые Фили так буднично принес домой и вывалил на стол на следующий же день после задержания. Что именно случилось той ночью — добиться от него так и не удалось. Он проспал тогда почти десять часов — обняв Кили, втиснув его в себя, да так, что и пошевелиться было невозможно. Только к полудню тот, с трудом высвободив сжатое в тисках плечо и выскользнув из под притиснувшего тела смог хоть до туалета добежать, и тут же кинулся назад, заслышав недовольно-жалобное сонное ворчанье.  
А он-то воображал, дурак, что, повидав кое-чего на своем веку, умеет разбираться в людях. Ну, на вот тебе, разберись, кто он такой, с кем ты круглосуточно проводишь уже почти полгода.

Фил. Фил Грамс.

Марк, насмешливо улыбаясь, терпеливо ждет, пока взгляд темно-карих глаз сфокусируется на собеседнике, а их хозяин перестанет, наконец, хмурить роскошные, идеального рисунка брови каким-то своим мрачным мыслям.

— Я говорю, такой приятель — просто подарок судьбы. Сундук с сюрпризами. Я прав?

Еще какой сундук сюрпризов!

— Чем занимаешься? — Марк продолжает деликатно наседать. — Давно во Фриско?

— В модельном бизнесе работаю, — машинально тянет Кили, по-прежнему всеми своими мыслями погруженный в изучение содержимого сундука. Просто бездонного, похоже!

— Тут ты меня не удивил. А с Филом вы...

— А с Фили мы друзья, — очнувшись, наконец, Кили спокойно смотрит ему в лицо. — Большие. Давние друзья.

— Понятно, — тянет Марк, не отступая. — Ох, я бы с вами подружился тоже...

— Остынь, приятель, — Кили фыркает, сморщив нос, и вдруг улыбается. Той самой ясной, мальчишеской улыбкой, увидев которую, как ему Майк в студии твердит от раза к разу, хочется верить, что ничего, кроме любви, добра и счастья, человечество еще не изобрело. Ни войн, ни денег, ни маркетинговых планов. — Третий — лишний.

— Ну, как знаешь, — Марк улыбается в ответ, но взгляд кислеет. — Всякое бывает.

— Бывает, — легко соглашается Кили. — Только не со мной.

Чтобы сбить с ненужного игривого настроя, продолжает, обводя глазами зал:

— До чего ж гнилая тусовка! Что, так и будут целый вечер пить шампанское и жужжать по кругу? Скукота. А сам ты, кстати, чем занимаешься? — и словно спохватившись, вновь улыбается, теперь как будто чуть застенчиво, склонив голову и извиняясь за вопрос. 

Или тут у вас так не принято?

— Я — так, по медицине, — Марк решает не тратить время на никому не нужные анкетные подробности и чуть дергает подбородком вверх. — Пойдем туда. А то вон дамы на тебя так косятся, что как бы не пришлось оказывать первую помощь по вправлению вывихнутых шей прямо в зале.

Они идут вдоль невысокой сцены. Собравшись, Марк начинает необременительный светский разговор — слегка насмешливый, чуть ироничный и приятный. Кили слушает, вставляет что-то от себя и продолжает улыбаться. Перезнакомившись, оказываются в плотном кольце девиц, продолжают непринужденно острить и сыпать комплиментами. Марк, сославшись на срочную надобность, откланивается и растворяется за плотным строем обнаженных плеч, чуть не притиснутых друг к другу — каждая хочет встать на полшага поближе к такой конфетке. Вокруг все так легко и беззаботно, что кажется — подошвы туфель вот-вот начнут отрываться от паркета, и можно будет зависать над ним на несколько секунд, насквозь пропитавшись это светской легкостью.

В свободном пространстве, предназначенном для танцев, кружится несколько пар. На смену закончившейся мелодии приходит новая, вызвавшая некоторое оживление среди красавиц. Круг распадается в сторону площадки для танцев, несколько пар глаз вопросительно-призывно смотрят на него — живым не уйти. Двух или трех деликатно выводят из гипноза подоспевшие ему на выручку мужья или любовники — аккуратно подхватывают своих, уводят в круг танцующих.

Ряда противника редеют, но силы все же неравны. Кили продолжает улыбаться, губы двигаются почти сами собой.

Выхода нет. Которую? Ту, что ближе? Старше? Красивее?

Совсем собравшись качнуться в сторону ближайшей дамы, вдруг замечает Фили в дверях. Тот стоит чуть в стороне, не мешая проходящим, и смотрит прямо на него. И явно одобрительно кивает. На лицо медленно вползает ухмылка неописуемой степени ядовитости и иронии.

— Простите, дамы. Виноват... простите... с Вашего позволения, мэм...

Вырвавшись — сзади доносится явственный многоголосый выдох разочарования — устремляется через зал, сцепившись бешеным взглядом с ехидным голубоглазым прищуром.

«Паскуда... Я тебе сейчас устрою светский вечер...»

 

В маленьком овальном дворике полно стриженой европейской зелени. Неимоверно уютно горят французские окна приемной залы, и прямоугольники второго этажа и на третьем – желтый свет пробивается через густую листву дикого винограда, занавесившего кудрявым кружевом две стены. Голоса здесь доминируют над слегка приглушенной музыкой.

Рид, уверенной носорожьей хваткой, проламывается по тщательно врощенным в газон стареньким плиткам к рудиментарному балкончику, замирает по дороге возле кабинета с сигарами, чтобы, рассеянно порывшись, выбрать коричневый цилиндр, и скусить ему голову раздраженно резким движением. Фили насмешливо наблюдает – он прикурил свою сигарету сразу же.

У Марка, судя по дому, по саду – отменный вкус. Или отменное чутье на дизайнеров, что, в общем-то, одно и то же.

— Марк сказал…— естественно, еще не повернувшись – он, наверное, ссыт чистым тестостероном. Сразу заломать, загнуть, сесть верхом.

— В жопу Марка и все приплясы. Пятнадцать процентов с миллиона устроит?

Хорошо, что Рид улыбается свободным уголком рта – такие проще идут на компромисс.

— И не скажешь, что мелкий барыга.

А, может, и придется уйти ни с чем. Фили быстро придвигается, чтобы заставить собеседника брезгливо отшатнутся: этот – старой гвардии:

— Ты ж все проверил. Хочешь торговаться – говори по делу, нет – вали в пизду.  
— Сроки?

— Месяц два миллиона. Это первый раз, потом быстрее пойдет.

— Несерьезно звучит.

— Зато чистый нал.

— Чистый…

— Марку в клинику закидываю благотворительным взносом, берешь оттуда легальные.

— Еще и ему платить!

— За отмыв. И проценты получать сверху, дядя ты не охуел?

— Начнем-то без гарантий. Твоя отсидка – мало в счет. Сиротливо выглядишь, почестноку.

— Да ладно, от Ангелов рекомендации, и от Южного конца – там нелестные, ну и хер с ними. С желтыми поработал – за два месяца. Какого художника тебе еще надо? Одобрение Конгресса? Или поправку к Конституции?

Фили прикуривает еще одну сигарету и совершенно автоматически поправляет кобуру пониже. На Риде ничего нет, он безоружен, и тоже – привычно не замечает этого жеста.

— Торопишься?

— Есть такое.

— У тебя прибыль не меньше пятидесяти процентов, даже по опту. Сверх-жадность, парень.

— Очереди не вижу на свое место. Дважды рисковать, или один раз, суду будет поровну.

— Чем тут уж рисковать тебе, кроме прекрасного принца. Черт, никогда не пойму – вроде обычный мужик, — Рид сам понимает, как выглядит похабно, обсасывая толстенную сигару и, особенно, пытаясь проповедовать при этом.

Внутри у Фили все поет, становится легко, как будто влез на гору и стоишь, уставший, но довольный, перед длинным пологим спуском.

— Раз спешишь, начнем-ка завтра.

И радость тут же оборачивается ведром кипятка.

— Завтра?!

— Мы деловые люди, раньше сядешь – раньше выйдешь. Ты думаешь, ты у меня единственный инвесторский проект?

Фили глотает «единственный охрененно прибыльный» и свое собственное возмущение – все отдельно лежащие, полу-приготовленные куски – собрать в кучу за два дня? Канарис, кусок у Кили, у Грега. Сбор поставщиков. Три тонны – блядь, откуда я их возьму? Одной покупки на неделю, а распихать? Красная, стремительная паника, перетекающая в непреходящее изумление: «Что, удалось?!»

Но это исключительно его строгие проблемы.

Рид натужно протягивает ему руку, коротко жмет, избегая контакта:

— Значит, с завтрашнего дня.

— Пятнадцать процентов с лимона. Наличными. На месяц, отдаю по благотворительности. С Марком – сам, тебе, без принца, будет проще.

— Приятно иметь дело, парень. Я таких еще не видел.

— Вон Лора с Клариссой. Все выгорит, отвечаю. Я напишу – когда.

Одернув себя за попытку поправить несуществующий форменный ремень, Фили встает, пропуская поток желающих освежиться из зала – настойчиво оглядывает зал в поисках знакомого поворота головы.

Ну, так и есть — шип среди роз.

Господи, ну что же я делаю!

И вслух, притворном ужасе:

— Что, опять танцевать?!

* * *

Кили перекатывается на спину, тянет стиснутые в кулаках простыни на себя, пытаясь вытереть лицо и грудь. Пот льет просто ручьями, даже щекотно бокам. Никогда так не было. Тонкая ткань почти не впитывает влагу — слишком мокрая от двух разгоряченных тел. Пальцем убирает с уголка рта прилипшую прядь. Зарывшись в подушку, томно выстанывает:

— До чего ж приятно иметь дело с человеком слова. Сказал — выебу, и ...

— Да брось ты, — Фили падает рядом на живот, тычется колючим уже подбородком в плечо. — Еще даже и не начинали.

— Знаешь, там, на небесах, мне будет приятно думать, что я умер вот так — с блаженной улыбкой идиота, заебанного насмерть.

— Конечно, заждались тебя там, как же. Пожалуй, надо повторить...

— Полчасика...

— Не.

— Ну, хоть десять минут!

— Перебьешься. Иди ко мне...

 

\- Ну вот, теперь можно и передохнуть немного, — потянувшись, Фили садится на кровати, шарит по полу в темноте, среди вороха разбросанной одежды.

Кили молчит. Вытянувшись на постели, зарывшись в подушку лицом. Сил нет даже глаза открыть.

— Вот черт, это ж нет штаны, — бормочет Фили, бросив обратно немилосердно смятые, истерзанные парадные брюки. — Да где ж оно... А, вот нашел. — Сосредоточенно шуршит содержимым карманов своих джинсов. — Сегодня ведь девятнадцатое уже?

— Угу, — оторвавшись от подушки, Кили с трудом поднимает голову и с любопытством смотрит на маячущую перед ним спину.

Фили возвращается к растерзанной кровати. Деловито поправляет простыни — Кили даже садится от изумления, замирает у самого изголовья — забирается на постель. Опускается совсем рядом, протягивает сжатую в кулак руку вперед — внутри явно что-то есть. Что-то совсем маленькое. Чуя недоброе, Кили пятится еще дальше — но дальше уже некуда совсем.

Вдоволь насладившись его ужасом, Фили шепчет, смеясь:

— С днем рождения, детка.

И разжимает кулак.

— Ох, черт. Откуда ты узнал?

— Слушай, я вроде как досье твое читал в самом начале нашего знакомства. Не помнишь, нет?

— Спасибо, теперь вспомнил, — Кили на мгновенье поджимает губы, но любопытство пересиливает. Тянет шею посмотреть — и отшатывается назад:

Это что же? Мне? Ты что, сдурел? Нет, я не возьму!

— Да что ж ты так психуешь сразу, — продолжая все так же безмятежно улыбаться, Фили подбирается ближе, покачивая на раскрытой ладони маленькую коробочку черного бархата. — Сначала посмотри.

— Фили, нет. Ты... я...

Невозможно. Это не-воз-мож-но.

— Бог мой, кабы я знал, что тебя так заплющит, вот уж не стал бы даже начинать. Ну, открывай же, неврастеник, — и уже близко-близко. Шепчет, касаясь губами лба. — Или все-таки нужно встать на колени?

Кили сосредоточенно сопит, соображая, что теперь делать.

Да что за чушь вообще? И вовсе он не собирался. Даже не думал. И ничего такого не хотел. Подумаешь — пару месяцев всего и знакомы. Ну, пусть полгода, ладно. Все равно.

И что теперь? Вот что ему сказать? И улыбается ведь так заботливо, засранец. Все шуточки ему...

\- А, понял-понял! — просияв, вздыхает с облегчением. Просто гора с плеч. — Это мне за «ротик открой», да? Типа — один-один?

\- Вообще-то нет, — чуть, прищурившись, Фили продолжает смотреть прямо в глаза. — Вообще-то я серьезно.

— Ну, ты тогда придурок полный...

Рука с черным бархатом совсем близко. Глубоко вдохнув, чтобы унять дрожь — ох, вот третий раз точно было зря, как теперь на ноги-то встать? — Кили сползает с подушек и берет коробку.

Тяжелая. Господи, слава тебе. Тяжелая!

Вмиг оживившись, вертит, соображая, как открыть. Поддевает ногтем — плоская крышка сама сползает на сторону.

Внутри — бархат красный. В середину вдавлен массивный серебряный брелок с большим кольцом. Кили берет его двумя пальцами, подносит к глазам.

— Не, погоди. Так ни черта не видно, — Фили вновь свешивается с кровати, ныряя вниз, к выпотрошенным смокинговым брюкам. Щелкает зажигалкой. — Вот теперь в самый раз.

В матовом овале — лазерная гравировка. Пару недель назад они набрели на набережной на фото-будку, ввалились в нее вдвоем и даже сподобились сделать пару-тройку фотографий. Аккурат после жаркого минета. Вон — рожи какие довольные у обоих. Фили притянул его за шею к себе и, округлив глаза, хохотал тогда прямо в камеру. А Кили было просто хорошо. Ну, надо же — такой серьезный вышел. Хотя нет — как посмотреть.

Он покачивает брелок, и язычок пламени выхватывает его улыбку, запаянную в серебре.

— Нравится?

— Еще бы. Классный, — шепчет Кили, разглядывая снимок, и вдруг понимает, что немного жаль. Жаль отчаянно.

Во размечтался-то!

Перевернул. На обратной стороне — F K. Простые, гладкие. На матовом фоне. Строго рядом, без переплетений.

Бросив зажигалку на тумбочку, Фили наклоняет голову и заглядывает снизу в лицо, шутливо дергая за перепутанные влажные пряди.

— Эй, ты чего?

Кили выпрямляется и, прижав напоследок брелок к губам, отправляет его вслед за зажигалкой.

— Спасибо. Я думал — ты забыл. Или не знал. А у тебя когда?

— Зимой. В декабре.

— Ну, тогда у меня времени навалом. Я еще все успею, — и вдруг отчаянно зевает. Сползает по кровати вниз. — Который, интересно, час?

— Какая разница? — обняв его, Фили укладывается рядом, привычно разбирая руки-ноги в своем любимом порядке. Уткнувшись в шею, шепчет, уже во сне. — Все — наши...


	46. Chapter 46

Конечно, мазут и все графитосодержащие смази – удовольствие сомнительное. Вот нос, например, чешется – и что? Кили остервенело потерся о свой байковый рукав. С ненавистью – эта клетчатая дрянь с самого Вайоминга их преследует.

Сперва, ближе к закату, стоило ему лишь открутить от велосипеда педали, по толстым балкам перекрытий засеменили деликатно и остро, как мыши, китайцы. Приглушенный их говорок пару раз взорвался ударной группой – что-то грохнулось на пол в далекой кухне и, сразу же, следом, в щели потянуло горелым маслом и тошнотворным духом пережаренной еды.

Этот азиатский дух повис плотным облаком в коридоре, задумчиво впитался в неопрен и пыльные половики. Остаток свистнул за скрипучую дверь – резкий рывок, усилие – широко на себя. Ну, конечно – Кили сдул с глаз челку – медом ему здесь мазали весь паркет, явился, король дистрофиков.

Обошел осторожно, едва наступая на твердые каблуки ушатанных казаков. Вороватая походка, спина горбом – точно чего-то стащил. Напакостил.

Кили посмотрел шестеренку на просвет. Терпение, ты где? Осталось лишь собрать обратно. Необязывающий регги и ленивый треп ди-джеев из похрустывающих от старости колонок радиолы, шагов туда-сюда неслышно. Кили подпевает, мурлыча, когда металлический пазл, замаравший все пальцы, складывается раз от раза. Может, это древнее чудовище даже ездить начнет.

Дверь теперь уже резко и протяжно стонет, бухает. Тяжелый мерный шаг. И голос Марли заглушен. Из щелей паркета в розово-серых сумерках, как дым из пушки, выстреливают облака пыли. На кухне – паническая возня с хлопанием холодильника. Крик, вопли, свист ремня и бешенство в низком голосе Фили: «Сука! Убью!», грохот стульев врассыпную по каменному полу, срывающийся в дискант мальчишеский голос: «Нет! Не надо!!! Пожалуйста!!!», и снова гвалт. И Фили говорит что-то ровно и разборчиво, но тихо и далеко, только слышен свист ремня и повизгивания – как будто бьют собаку.

Невыносимость разрывает стук окна и бурный поток мата, текущий вслед за беглецом. Кили наклоняет голову ниже. Колени уже затекли, и плечи, и спина.

Фили останавливается позади – в легшей прочно ночной тени, в скрежете зубовном и сбитом дыхании. Выдыхает через нос – точно трогает сейчас переносицу рассеянным привычным жестом – перестало ли болеть – и опускает эти же подрагивающие пальцы на темные волосы, едва отблескивающие в темноте.

— Сволочь жадная, — просто стоит рядом, волнами от него отплескивает неугомонившаяся силища, взбаламученное электрическое поле, как кокон. Под рукой волосы потрескивают и поднимаются дыбом. И, почти жалобно вдруг. — Никогда не смогу работать с подростками, — жалуется он, что ли?

Глядя через зеркало друг другу в глаза, моют руки бок о бок, и длинная фаянсовая ладья окрашивается сероватым узором, ложащимся в причудливой известковой окантовке высохших, кристаллизовавшихся капель – грязноватый витраж. Пора бы пойти куда-нибудь поесть.

— Детка, одолжи мне опять денег на две недели, — ведь морщился же за минуту, словно в собственное отражение не так посмотрел.

"Опять денег, опять детка... Когда ж ты, наконец, перестанешь."

А никогда.

— Да бери, конечно. Вон карточка лежит. Тебе сколько? Как в прошлый раз?

— Не совсем.

— Ну, если меньше — так есть о чем говорить.

— Больше.

— Да? Хорошо. И все-таки — сколько?

— У тебя в планшете предзаказ висит от "Лав Хоней Секс Тойз". Чего-то ты в этот раз разошелся. Ты его уже оплатил?

— Вот еще! — Кили дернул плечом и отвернулся. — Подумаешь, делов-то... зашел на минуточку посмотреть... — не выдержал, все-таки покраснел.

— Все б тебе в игрушки играть. Так оплатил?

— Нет.

— Тогда четыреста будет?

— Ну да. Кажется. А что?

— Все дашь?

— Не понял. Ты хочешь сказать, тебе нужно четыреста тысяч баксов?

— Нет. Мне нужно больше. Но это уже не твоя проблема.

— Ну, слава Богу! А то я чуть не запереживал — где ж ты остальное возьмешь.

— Я же сказал, остальное — это не твоя проблема.

— Погоди, — Кили подошел к нему и, развернув, удивленно-внимательно посмотрел в глаза. — Так ты что, не шутишь, что ли?

Вот это ты зря.

Вот правда.

Хер с ним, с секс-шопом (бля, ну тебе что, мало?!), но тут уж шутки шутить...

Теряешь квалификацию, детка. Слава богу.

Вроде снизу вверх, а нависает тяжело и прямо. Рассматривает. Словно впервые видит.

— Да ладно, забей. Перебьюсь, — дергает сердито за руку, краснеет и сам — густо-кирпично, жаркой мокрой волной.

Еще секунду Кили пытается его удержать, да где там. Выпустив в миг окаменевшее плечо, слегка встряхивает кистью. Говорит тихо, почти печально, покачивая головой:

— Да что ж ты за человек-то такой! Я ведь просто спросил. Ты б не спросил на моем месте? Хотя ты бы, наверное, не спросил.  
Фили только молча сопит, отвернувшись, мучительно подбирая слова. А что тут скажешь? Все, что собирался — сказал.

— Извини, я не хотел, чтобы ты сердился.

— А кто сердится-то? Я не сержусь, мне просто... ну, не знаю — интересно, что ли? Куда тебе столько бабок?

— Я отдам. Как в прошлый раз отдал.

— Охота глухим притворяться? Или сразу уж недоумком? Я тебя про что спросил? А ты что несешь?

— Кили, — с трудом выдавливает из себя, по-прежнему стоя боком, чтобы в глаза не смотреть. — Ну, что ты опять начинаешь? Как маленький же, честное слово...

— Зато ты у нас очень взрослый, — насмешливо фыркает, обходя кругом. Настырно тянет к себе. И смотрит. Смотрит. — Вместо того, чтобы все объяснить, сразу вразнос идешь. Ты не думай — мне не жалко. Просто стрёмно как-то. Немножко. У меня ж столько бабок никогда не было. Да что у меня — у матери, у всей семьи нашей. Ну, кроме Торина, разумеется. И вряд ли когда-нибудь будет. Торин, кстати, верно сказал тогда, что я везучий засранец, — продолжает говорить и внимательно смотрит — отпускает ли? 

Такое раз в жизни бывает. Я и так уже навалял дурака со всем этим хламом, — оглянувшись, машет рукой себе за спину, где сиротливо громоздятся запылившиеся, так ни разу и не открытые коробки. — Я пока не думал, как лучше их вложить. Ну то, что осталось. Но тратить больше на всякую херню точно не собирался. А ты вдруг с такими вопросами. Я что, даже спросить ничего не могу?

Ну господи, стыдно-то как! Когда ж это кончится? Ведь только разгорелось!..

Стирает, сгоняет краску со лба, с лица, шуршат сплошные мозоли по недельной богатой щетине.

— Малыш, — и, главное, кого дурить! Канариса — не жалко, Грега — прям нужно бы, да еще и руки подвыкрутить. — Ты... не должен. Я поторопился немножко, — логично, так быстрее, какая разница, еще две недели кошмаров ничего не меняют — можно подумать, это перелом, обещающий срастись в определенный срок. Волшебный отрезок — стоптать семь чугунных башмаков — и вдруг ослепительный свет, все остановилось, началось долго и счастливо. Да-да. Кой черт — и Канарис прав — еще бы, ему крепко не до вранья уже: неужели движет голая гордыня? Почему тогда невозможно прекратить без категорического предательства себя? Что, черные глаза этого не видят? Не так уродливо со стороны?

Вдруг раз — и тебе за многообразием мира в другом напротив, открывается бездна нового в себе.

Положил руку свою трехтонную на плечо:

— Забудь. Я по-другому на это смотрю, — выцарапав все-таки мятую сигарету из искореженной пачки. — Пойдем уже куда-нибудь, там такой вечер чумовой сегодня. И есть охота, а?

Кили ясно видит, что для этого твердолобого упрямца разговор окончен. Нет — значит нет. И говорить не о чем. И что теперь?

— Хорошо, пойдем. Куда ты хочешь?

— Да все равно. Или нет. Пойдем в то кафе на набережной, где столы как доски. Помнишь? В прошлый раз там были отличные креветки.

Кили кивает, вспоминая и соглашаясь одновременно. И правда, хорошее место. На скале, над пляжем притулилось крохотное кафе. Деревянный настил-палуба вынесен на сваях далеко в океан. Зимой его разбирают — посетителей почти нет, а уж желающих мерзнуть на ледяном ветру точно не найдется. Да и все равно разобьют волны. Внутри — сплошной серфинг. Во всех видах: в интерьере, в посуде, в меню. Хорошо, хоть официанток не додумались упаковать в неопрен. Но серферы туда не ходят — у них свои прикормленные места. Так — туристы, да местные влюбленные парочки. Хотя готовят и правда вкусно.

— Наешься ты, пожалуй, этими креветками. С твоим-то аппетитом, — бурчит с притворным недовольством, вспоминая, как пришлось перерывать целю гору чищенной панцирной шелухи в поисках погребенного под ней телефона. От него еще чуть не неделю тогда рыбой несло, аж в руки взять противно было. — Хотя место классное. Посидим на веранде над заливом. Вечер чумовой... Вот ведь как скажешь ты иногда...

Фили чуть улыбается, стараясь загнать поглубже все то, что пухнет в голове уже которую неделю. Просто не думать об этом. Хотя бы один вечер. Да разве можно так?

— Что там за вопли были на кухне? Ты его теперь ремнем воспитывать решил, да? Не поздновато ли?

Улыбка гаснет. Все верно, да. Тут разве забудешь? Какой там вечер — пяти минут не прошло.

Адски жадная, глупая жопа. Как он жив-то? Стая бабуинов — вот и все его воспитание, — Фили отпускает руку, и, падая плавно, она обводит спину, бок, бедро — тяжело и требовательно.

Подраться или потрахаться. Оба варианта — нечестно, но воздух вокруг него гудит, как под высоковольтной линией, и потрескивает. Подождет — сначала закат. Сегодня должен быть суперзакат — просто обязан — иначе зачем весь этот день?

— Пойдем, обсявкаемся по уши, — в прошлый раз вся коротенькая эспаньолка была залита креветочным соком, и по руке текло, заливалось за засученный манжет, капало с волосков. — А потом стейк из тунчика фунта два. Давай, пошли.

* * *

— Чего бы ты хотел? — Фили проворачивается на локтях по желтой пластиковой поверхности доски, а Кили — Кили уверен, что не сможет и руки поднять. Вся корма, до черного рулевого плавника заставлена высокими пивными стаканами, крепкий ветер перебирает креветочную шелуху, пересыпает ее из тарелок, и дальше — на деревянный пол, относит музыку, пробивающуюся между порывами изнутри, обратно в окно. Ветер свистит в одиноком панцире коммунистического краба с другой стороны мира.   
На небе сегодня — кинотеатр, захватывающий бесконечный сериал — воздух словно сгустился, пронизан розовато-красным туманом низко бьющих закатных лучей, затемнен дождевыми тучами в полнеба. Прорывы грозовых облаков — как софиты, прорезающие серо-розовую дымку — она, как гигантское кривое зеркало, искажает, увеличивает реальность.

— Вдруг есть какая-нибудь ерунда приятная? — нечеловечески потрясающий закат не располагает к трепотне, но молчание уже льется через него, еще и этот пафос — невыносимо.

Тяжело отдуваясь, Кили прикрывает глаза и картинно сползает по спинке стула.

— Шутишь, да? Я уже еле дышу от этой жрачки.

— А как же тунчик? Мы ведь уже заказали, — Фили щурится от бьющего в прямо в глаза света. Если присмотреться как следует, в каждом зрачке отражается по маленькому солнышку. Со вкусом, не стесняясь, облизывает пальцы.

— Вот сам и ешь свои стейки. Оба. В тебя точно влезет, я знаю.

— И все-таки?

— Что? — Кили вопросительно приоткрывает один зажмуренный глаз. — Ты не про рыбу, что ли?

— Ну да.

— Во дает. Что из тебя сегодня прет целый вечер: то закат меня смотреть поволок, то вот это сейчас. Ерунда приятная... Не знаю даже. Вот думаю: правда, может, байки купить? И рвануть на них, куда глаза глядят, а? В Мексику, например.

— Было уже. Рвали.

— Скажешь тоже. Это совсем не то. Ты тогда с ногой своей переломанной всю дорогу всё портил. Да и фургон этот дурацкий... А вот на байке валить по пустому шоссе — это да...

— Твоя была идея, между прочим, насчет фургона.

— Да, моя. Не спорю. Я ж для тебя старался. Хотя там тоже было классно. Помнишь того чувака из Вайоминга?

— Угу. И варана твоего саблезубого...

— Да уж... И диванчик там такой классный был. Тесный, зараза, зато деться тебе от меня совершенно некуда было.

— Во-во. Живым не уйдешь.

— Хорош трепаться-то. Можно подумать — ты когда против был, — Кили сгребает в угол большой деревянной скамьи все близлежащие подушки, тянет к себе пледы с соседних пустых скамеек. Заползает сверху, возится, устраивая гнездо. Хлопает ладонью рядом. — Иди сюда. Хватит уже сканировать океан.

Фили пересаживается, приваливается боком. По привычке вытягивает ногу перед собой, через секунду — вторую.

— Ну вот. Так же лучше, правда?

Вытирает клейкие пальцы о штаны и, сцепив руки в замок, вытягивает их вперед, потом вверх, потягиваясь всем телом. Кили возмущенно шипит — ему совсем не светит расширять палитру ароматов, разве что слоями не плавающих в их комнате, еще и запахом рыбы. Обоим их нюхать потом всю ночь.

— Да, байки — хорошо бы. А еще?

— А еще я хочу, чтобы все это кончилось, и ты был со мной. Всегда, — быстро выговаривает Кили, поняв, наконец, что разговор у них выходит не о креветках и байках.

— Мы же и так вроде как вместе, — флегматично замечает Фили. Вертит головой на твердом плече, прилаживаясь поудобнее.

— Вот-вот — вроде как. Я не так хочу.

— Чего ж тебе не хватает?

Склонив голову на бок, Кили долго молчит. Трется щекой об отросшие светлые волосы, щекочущие ухо.

— Не знаю. Я хочу, чтобы ты был ты. И все. Таким, как в Торонто. Или пусть даже как в Салеме, — пытается удержать на месте тяжелую голову и одновременно, извернувшись, заглянуть в глаза. — Фили, давай уедем отсюда, а?

Мальчик-то подрос... Плывет уже сам, не потонет.

А я еще в спину его подтолкну с мостков.

\- Не во Фриско дело, — устраивает руку Кили вокруг своей шеи, кивнув официантке. И большая белая тарелка обжигает колени через толстую ткань. Закат заливает розовое оранжевым и, через черное перистое кружево — багряным, краски сгущаются с каждой минутой, темнеют и обретают глубину.

Что ты себе придумал, мальчик? Как догадаться, если я — и то не знаю, с кем в одной голове завтра проснусь? Прекрасный принц из Торонто. Сказочный королевич. Тяжело соответствовать ожиданиям. Жутковато оглядываться то и дело — на кого же смотрят черные глаза. Смотрят они на мрачную тень на стене позади тебя. Это только кажется злобной тварью, пляшущей в круге света — а это я вот он и есть, подожди чуточку, и вонжу в тебя настоящие зубы, а прекрасное мое отражение засияет легкой улыбкой и ослепительными светлыми волосами.

Озарения, от которых в самой кипучей деловитости не спрятаться — так же тянет, прям выпотрашивает, как все это Фриско. Как за ниточку дергаешь, а она к кишкам привязана. Ни с кем, ни разу так не было.

Только из-за этого бы бросить все.

Превратиться в золотую заботливую куклу.

Может, и стоит.

Фили протискивает руку вдоль спинки скамьи — обнимает за горячую поясницу, спрашивает серьезно:

— И куда поедем?

— Ну вот. Опять ведь смеешься, да? — Кили вздыхает печально, и сам понимая, что дело тут не во Фриско. Кабы знал тогда, с кем связывается...

Ну и пусть. Все равно, стоит лишь увидеть, даже издалека, как он идет по набережной, по-прежнему чуть хромая; как щурится, смыкая короткие светлые ресницы, и смотрит из-под них, улыбаясь неизвестно чему. Вечно подкалывает, никогда не знаешь с ним толком — серьезно говорит или нет. Зато когда рядом, и не зарылся в себя — расцветает что-то в груди. Словно уголек раздули, и он пышет жаром, светится багровым и золотым. Тепло от него.

— Тойм и нгро лат, — шепчет Кили и закрывает глаза. Сердце ёкает от внезапной собственной храбрости. Так давно хотел, и страшно теперь до ужаса — вдруг знает? С такого станется. Что там еще у него понамешено в крови, кроме русской прабабки...

Ты этого хотел, чудовище? Красивый пастушок целует королевича, и тот принимает свой истинный облик.

Как же Канарис прав! Не будь он такой сволочью, прям сидел бы, слушал и записывал. Гордыня застит глаза, как маска на лице — липнет, мешает дышать и видеть. Хорош жевать сопли: то, что парень уделает его по всем качествам, разве что слепому не заметно было с самого начала.

И ответить не могу: липкий, душный страх за то, что своими руками сделал. Сам.

Разворачивает одним нажатием ладони к себе, тянет ближе — ослабить эту вибрирующую нить: «Только так, пойми, я только так имею право...»

Надо оборвать, а я не могу, не могу, и вместо этого выдыхаю в глубокий поцелуй, едва, губами: "Ма грайд..."

Убью за тебя.


	47. Chapter 47

Еще раз. Новый круг — набережная, кампус, бульвар.

Абонент временно недоступен.

Любители рассветного бега трусцой по причесанному за ночь грейдером остывшему песку.

Влюбленные парочки, слоняющиеся, взявшись за руки, вдоль шумного дневного пляжа. Бликующие оранжевым закатным солнцем тугие бока досок, вскинутых на затянутые неопреном плечи или уложенных прямо на голову и небрежно придерживаемых одной рукой, словно они всю жизнь их так носили — накрепко вбитого навыка равновесия не отнять.

Мутная полуночная туса у аптеки — интересно, сюда он тогда приходил, или поблизости еще есть?

Абонент не отвечает. Оставьте сообщение или перезвоните позже.

То и дело спотыкаясь об стыки бетонных плит, Кили медленно шел по набережной. Упершись в рекламный щит, загородивший дорогу, всерьез задумался — слева обойти или справа? Как короче? Или все равно? Все равно... Теперь уже точно — все равно.  
Он метался по городу третий день. Проснувшись после первой ночи, когда Фили так и не появился до самого утра, лишь удивленно покосился на пустую половину кровати. Выяснять ничего не стал — и так проспал, Салли бы ему точно голову оторвала, если бы он прокопался еще лишние пять минут. День был просто сумасшедшим, он вернулся домой лишь поздно вечером. И опять — никого. Кинулся звонить — телефон не отвечал. Твердо решив дождаться, когда тот явится, просидел без сна почти до четырех утра. Не выдержал — заснул прямо в одежде. Вскинувшись еще до восьми, словно его плетью огрели, очумело огляделся и опять принялся звонить — все то же. И вот тогда, сидя посреди огромной кровати в тихой пустой комнате, залитой таким безмятежным, таким радостным солнечным светом, в желтых столбах которого беззвучно кружилась взметенная откинутым одеялом пыль, он испугался по-настоящему. Передернув плечами, словно враз пахнуло ноябрьским холодом посреди ликующего летнего утра, наспех собрался и вылетел из дома. Целый день ноги носили его по всем известным маршрутам. Он обшаривал пляжи, где они бывали хоть когда-нибудь, подолгу задерживаясь там, где видел Фили чаще всего. Даже наведался в норманову конуру — осторожно походил вокруг, вытягивая шею, стараясь уловить хоть какое-то нужное ему движение.

Фили не было нигде.

Ночь прошла в точно таких же бессмысленных кружениях по городу. Только теперь Кили взял машину. Ближе к рассвету, несколько раз чуть не ткнувшись головой в руль и зацепив бампером пожарный гидрант на Дивисадеро, бросил ее на набережной и вновь принялся обходить пляжи.

Не было ни растерянности, ни страха — все чувства закончились в нем еще вчера, когда он метался по городу, попеременно то заходясь от ярости, то умирая от беспокойства. После бессонной второй ночи осталась лишь дикая усталость и какое-то тупое упрямство, по-прежнему толкавшее вперед: иди, ищи. Смотри. Думай.

Кили уселся на низкий парапет и принялся возить пальцем по песку, наметенному на каменные плиты. И как-то вдруг само собой подумалось о деньгах. Тех самых, снятых со счета до последнего цента после памятного ночного разговора. Он тогда принес их домой и молча положил перед Фили, сидевшим на своем излюбленном месте на подоконнике с сигаретой в зубах. Тот колупнул ногтем сверток, засунутый в бумажный пакет — тяжелый, нескладный. Ну, еще бы — почти четыреста тысяч двадцатками и полтинниками. Не поднимая глаз, сказал спокойно, даже сухо:

— Спасибо. Отдам, как договорились.

Да что за чушь вообще лезет в голову! Не могло так быть. Просто не могло — и все. Он никогда не сделал бы так. Вот кто угодно, только не Фили.

«Какого черта тебя несет в Калифорнию? И с кем? Что ему от тебя надо?»

Нет. Не может быть. Неправда это.

Просто так было надо. Или что-то случилось. Да, случилось. Наверняка. Значит, надо что-то делать. Надо искать. Вот только где и как?

В поле ветер ловить...

Кили вывернул карманы, тщательно пересчитал купюры и мелочь. В них обнаружилось сорок два доллара и семьдесят центов. Помнится, он тогда, как последний дурак, еще и банковскую распечатку сунул под одну из резинок, обхватывающих часть денежной глыбы. С нулевым балансом. Чтобы, значит, не подумал, что он оставить себе что-то решил. Все снял, как и обещал. До последнего цента. И пустую карточку туда же вложил. Идиот.

Не замечая налипшего на пальцы песка, запустил в волосы руку. Сильно дернул несколько раз. Даже головой помотал, будто это могло помочь вытрясти оттуда такие мысли. Такие разумные и правильные мысли...

Нет. Нет, и все. Сто раз нет.

Значит, все-таки влип.

Кили смутно помнил, как добрался до дома. Упал на кровать ничком, накрыл голову подушкой. И моментально провалился в сон.  
Проснулся от телефонного звонка — с тяжелой стреляющей болью в висках, с ломотой во всем теле. В глаза словно песка насыпали. Ответил хрипло, облизывая пересохшие губы:

— Да, Салли. Слушаю.

\- Я звоню уже четвертый раз. Куда провалился-то? Тут спрашивают тебя.

— Кто?

— А я знаю? Мужик один, из приятелей босса. Тот, кстати, в ярости, кипел все утро, словно очумевший чайник. Разве что кипятком не плевался. Велел из под земли тебя добыть и доставить в офис после ланча. Сказал, что вернется специально ради этого. Ты где вообще-то сейчас?

— Дома.

— А почему не отвечаешь на звонки?

— Я сплю.

— Ночью надо спать, а не... Ладно. Давай, шевелись по-быстрому. Скоро два, как раз успеешь привести свое туловище в порядок и до офиса доехать. Ты понял? Или мне сказать Лоренцо, что ты умер? Но учти: это можно сделать только один раз. А то потом действительно место на кладбище придется бронировать, чтобы оправдаться.

— Нет, не надо. Я буду. Спасибо, Салли.

Отключившись, Кили сильно сжал переносицу пальцами и потер глаза. В тысячный раз набрал номер Фили — телефон абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети. Ну да, третий день пошел. Батарейка села, и все. Ничего страшного. Там, где он сейчас, просто нет возможности зарядить телефон. Или ему такой возможности не дают. Или...

Глядя прямо в стену перед собой, он принялся возить босыми ногами по полу в поисках кроссовок. Нашарив одну, машинально перешагнул через нее и поплелся в душ.

Посреди коридора остановился как вкопанный. Куда он собрался идти? Какой Лоренцо? Зачем ему теперь все это нужно?

Остро хотелось только одного: заснуть. Крепко-крепко. А потом проснуться и почувствовать, как по спине неторопливо скользит убегающее одеяло, стягиваемое неумолимой рукой, как теплый нос тычется в шею, трется о щекочущие волосы, и смеющийся голос тихо шепчет:

— Эй, звезда модельного бизнеса, вставай. Опять проспал к своим дольчегабанам...

* * *

Ну, наконец-то соизволил появиться! — Салли схватила его за руку и поволокла по коридору первого этажа, лишь только он вошел в офис. — Опять босс звонил. Сказал, что будет через полчаса вместе со своим гостем. Как услышал, что ты едешь — чуть не умер от счастья. Пошли пока наверх, как раз успеем выпить кофе. А то вид у тебя что-то не слишком бодрый.

— Да что это за тип с ним, из-за которого Лоренцо на ушах стоит целый день? — спросил Кили, ставя на столик у окна поднос с двумя чашками и огромным куском орехового торта для себя.

  
Салли себе такого углеводного разврата позволить не могла. Она лишь жалобно покосилась на покрытые патиной лоснящиеся шоколадные бока, подцепила ногтем встопорщенный кусочек глазури и сказала, вздыхая вслед своим грустным мыслям:

— Да я не сильно в курсе. Какой-то его давний знакомый. Он очень редко бывает у нас. А сегодня вот приехал, да пока Лоренцо по телефону заканчивал трепаться — журналы у него на столе листал. Я как раз боссу приволокла бумаги на подпись. Видать, чего-то он там наглядел, в тех журналах, потому что принялся меня расспрашивать о наших ребятах, кто да что. Никогда так раньше не делал. А потом Лоренцо трубку повесил, и я ушла. Не знаю, о чем они там еще говорили.

— Салли, вот у тебя столько информации есть по разным людям. Скажи, а как можно человека найти? Ну, не знаю, как-то по базам данных проверить... или еще что, — неожиданно спросил Кили, явно не услышав большую часть ее слов.

— Ты о чем сейчас вообще? — Салли с удивлением на него посмотрела. — Кого найти? Ты кого-то потерял?

— Да нет, это я так... вообще.

— Ну, раз вообще, так это не ко мне, — она решительно колупнула кофейной ложкой кусок торта и отправила его в рот. Зажмурившись от удовольствия, просмаковала крошечный кусочек до полного растворения, и продолжила. — А вот тот тип, кстати, что с нашим доном сегодня весь день таскается, не такой уж простой чувак. Какой-то бизнес у него... многогранный. То вижу его чуть не на каждой здешней тусовке, то пропадет куда-то на пол-года. Лоренцо о нем с большим уважением говорит. Водят они вместе какие-то делишки. Так говорят.

Салли покосилась на нетронутый торт и вновь воровато протянула к нему ложку. Кили подвинул в ее сторону тарелку и спросил, опершись грудью на стол и сцепив перед собой руки:

— Да? И чем же он занимается?

— Да пес его знает. Какие-то информационные технологии. Международная торговля. То, сё... Он, кстати, приложение к Бэй Эреа Репортер листал, пока сидел у Лоренцо. Ну, то самое, из-за которого ты тогда развопился, — вдруг сказала она, и, отложив свою жалкую ложечку, подхватила со стола его вилку. Хладнокровно отломила ей довольно приличный кусок торта.

— Салли, но ты же обещала мне...

— Я тебе ничего не обещала, мой дорогой, — резко оборвала она его. — Тебе предложили работу, и ты согласился. Материал отсняли, тираж вышел и разошелся по клубам. Все получили свои бабки, согласно контракту. В том числе и ты. А то, что потом ты вдруг опомнился и передумал — так это твои личные проблемы. Исключительно твои, ничьи больше. Раньше надо было думать. И с дружком своим такие вопросы обсуждать, если ты считаешь, что его это тоже касается. Все, нам пора, — Салли одним глотком допила свой кофе, досуха облизала вилку и положила ее на стол. Покосилась на несколько крупных крошек бисквита, сиротливо лежащих на тарелке. — Быстренько доедай эту гадость и рванули к боссу. Он наверняка уже пришел.

* * *

Войдя в кабинет дона Лоренцо, Кили повертел головой по сторонам и в нерешительности остановился у кресла в торце переговорного стола. Кабинет был пуст.

«Очень интересно... Мне что его, по шкафам теперь искать?»

Из раскрытой двери патио донесся короткий взвизг металла по камню — похоже, там отодвинули стул. Что-то зашелестело — то ли сухие листья обрамлявшей фонтан осоки, тронутые ветром, то ли бумага. Он подошел ближе и остановился в дверях, стараясь разглядеть человека, скрытого за разворотом газеты, которую тот держал прямо перед собой, широко раскинув руки, словно не читал ее, а кому-то показывал. Дунул ветер, кинув бумажный парус читающему прямо в лицо. Несколько секунд тот боролся с непокорной бумагой, затем сложил выгибающийся лист и бросил газету на стол.

— Ну, здравствуй, студент, — склонив голову к плечу, читавший пристально посмотрел на Кили, словно впервые увидел его. На долю секунды яркой радугой вспыхнул на солнце камень в серьге.

— Здравствуйте, — осторожно, еще не веря, что действительно видит то, что видит, ответил тот и присел — почти рухнул — на краешек постамента какой-то античной богини. Ноги просто не держали.

— Далеко же тебя занесла твоя математика. Вот уж никак не думал, что встречу тебя во Фриско.

— Я..., — сдавленно закашлялся, задыхаясь от нахлынувшего ужаса. — Я здесь совсем недавно.  
Отчего ж не позвонил? Ведь я оставил тебе номер.

— Карточку потерял, — только и смог выдавить из себя Кили. Перед глазами все поплыло куда-то в бок: томные кусты с жирными розами, кривоногие стулья, этот дурацкий фонтан. Как же это? Выходит, он специально его искал?

— Ну и дурак, — презрительно дернув плечом, перуанский незнакомец откинулся на спинку стула и принялся выстукивать пальцами какую-то затейливую дробь по мраморной столешнице, все так же изучающе разглядывая Кили сквозь тонкие стекла очков, обрамленных золотой нитью оправы. — Мог бы и сообразить, что надо брать, пока дают.

— Не знаю. Я тогда как-то не подумал... Вернее, я не хотел, чтобы подумали..., — все сбивалось и путалось — и мысли, и слова. Зачем он его нашел? Мало других вокруг? Прибегут толпой, шевельни только пальцем. И кому он кивал там, у стойки? Ему? Или все же Целестино? А если они заодно, тогда, выходит...

— Да ты, похоже, сегодня совсем не в себе. Что ты лепечешь, я что-то никак не пойму?

— Я этим больше не занимаюсь, — вдруг совершенно невпопад сорвался Кили, судорожно вонзая ногти в шершавую джинсу на коленях. — Так что вы пришли не по адресу.

— Ну, это я сам решу, куда и зачем я пришел. Уж точно — без тебя. И потом — бывших шлюх не бывает. Ты и сам это знаешь. Разве нет?

— Да. То есть нет. То есть я хотел сказать...

— Ну хватит уже, — небрежным взмахом руки незнакомец прервал его путанный лепет. Чуть поморщился, словно от внезапной головной боли. — Уж не думаешь ли ты, что я тебя искал? А если бы даже и так — ты достаточно потрудился, чтобы поиски такого рода увенчались успехом, — он кивнул на лежащий рядом с газетой журнал. Взяв его, лениво зашелестел ярким глянцем.

Кили невольно скосил глаза: на страницах один за другим мелькали обнаженные торсы. А вот и он сам — к камере стоит почти спиной, игриво глядя через плечо. Матово светится выровненная тонером кожа, обрисовывая аппетитные рельефы. На голой заднице блестит длинный блик от софита. Он смотрит и улыбается — так задорно, маняще. Майк даже сказал тогда, делая снимок за снимком — какая классная у тебя выходит улыбка. О чем ты думаешь сегодня, Кили?

О чем ты думаешь?

— Так что не стоит так уж носиться со своей непорочностью. Ведь сам говоришь — ты здесь недавно. Сан-Франциско — нелегкий город для тех, кто считает себя лучше других. Многих пообломал. Да еще и в таком бизнесе, в какой ты сунулся. Смазливая мордашка — это не профессия. А вот аппетитная задница — да, — усмехнувшись собственной шутке, покачал разворотом журнала. — Здесь все переменчиво, Кили. Кили ведь, да? И очень, очень сложно. Вполне возможно, я бы смог тебе помочь продвинуться, закрепиться как следует. Со мной ты бы мог...

— Нет, — Кили оборвал его и поднялся с неудобного камня. — Нет. Не мог бы.

Замолчав, незнакомец внимательно на него посмотрел. Сняв очки, потрогал пальцем висок и продолжил, словно не слыша:

— Возможно, я смогу быть тебе полезен. Я знаю многих. Многие знают меня. А информация в нынешнем мире стоит очень и очень дорого.

Услышав последние слова, Кили, успевший сделать несколько шагов к дверям, замер. Медленно обернулся.

— Скажите, а Вы можете мне помочь найти одного человека?

— Почему нет? — незнакомец пожал плечами, спокойно глядя ему в глаза.

— Он пропал три дня назад. Телефон не отвечает. Я не знаю, где он. Не знаю, что думать, где искать...

— Ну вот, видишь. Для всякого дела есть профессионалы, которым нужно просто дать поручение, и все. Разве ты в этом профи? согласись, что каждый должен заниматься своим делом. Ведь верно же?

— Да... верно..., — как загипнотизированный, Кили несколько раз медленно кивнул головой и сделал несколько шагов назад в патио.

— И потом — люди никогда не пропадают просто так. Либо они сами этого хотят, либо нет. Если твой знакомый исчез не по своей воле — Бог знает, что могло случиться за эти три дня.

— Нет-нет, пожалуйста, не надо так говорить, — тихо сказал Кили, ловя за ладонью, прижатой ко лбу, ускользающий взгляд.

— Что говори, что не говори — какая теперь разница, когда столько времени прошло впустую?

Чуть не в два прыжка преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, Кили рухнул на колени и умоляюще уставился в серо-стальные, цвета осеннего моря, глаза, смотревшие на него сверху вниз едва ли не с отеческой заботой.

— Пожалуйста, помогите, — прошептал он. — Я все сделаю. Я..., — руки скользнули вверх по светлым летним брюкам. Не соображая, что делает, они принялся гладить бедра сидящего перед ним. — Только найдите его...

— Малыш, да ты в своем уме?! — запрокинув голову, незнакомец громко расхохотался. Брезгливо смахнул его руки с колен.  Выпрямился, аккуратно снял со светлой ткани несуществующую пылинку и холодно продолжил. — Похоже ты, решил, что у меня проблемы с поиском, кому бы за щеку по-быстрому присунуть? Пошел отсюда вон.

Кили сел на пятки и закрыл руками лицо. Принялся медленно раскачиваться взад и вперед. Царапнув о камень, вновь скрипнул металл ажурного кресла. Раздались неторопливые шаги. Спокойный голос прозвучал прямо над головой, буднично и неумолимо:

— Я сказал. Ты слышал. Иди подумай.


	48. Chapter 48

— Сэр, Вас спрашивает некий Киллиан Оукеншильд. Этот молодой человек говорит, что Вы назначили ему встречу сегодня утром. Но Вы не давали никаких распоряжений по поводу сегодняшних визитов, и я решил...

— Спасибо, Артур. Пригласи его.

— Слушаюсь, сэр. Куда прикажете его проводить?

— Пусть приходит сюда, на террасу. Скажи Долорес, что круассаны сегодня были особенно хороши. А сок должен быть немного холоднее. Становится жарко. Совсем скоро лето.

— Как прикажете, сэр. Я передам Долорес Ваше распоряжение.

— Просьбу, Артур, просьбу. И благодарность.

* * *

— Доброе утро, мистер Джонсон.

— Здравствуй. Как ты меня нашел?

— Я спросил у дона Лоренцо Ваш адрес. Он сказал, что встречается с Вами после обеда, и я решил, что, если мне повезет, смогу застать Вас утром дома.

— Повезло?

— Конечно, повезло.

— Садись вон там. Ты завтракал?

— Да, спасибо. Я не голоден. Можно, я сяду здесь?

Кили обошел большой стол, накрытый льняной скатертью. Остановился рядом с плетенным креслом, в котором сидел его собеседник. Тот медленно, с головы до ног оглядел стоящего перед ним парня: высокий, стройный, лицо тщательно выбрито, пышные темные волосы аккуратно зачесаны назад. Взгляд спокойный и ясный, чуть улыбаются пухлые, совсем мальчишеские губы. Одет в узкие голубые джинсы и белую рубашку псевдо-поло, низко распахнутую на груди — чуть более короткую и приталенную, чем классика, ровно настолько, чтобы подчеркнуть рельеф мышц и обнажить живот с аккуратным проколотым пупком, украшенным серьгой с бриллиантом. На ногах — новые белые кеды.

— Садись где хочешь.

— Кили опустился в ближайшее кресло, чуть отодвинув его в сторону, чтобы не задевать локтями сидящего рядом. Положил руки на стол, сцепил в замок пальцы — на фоне ослепительно-белого льна приятно золотилась загорелая кожа.

— Если не голоден — тогда кофе?

— Спасибо, Роджер, — спокойно взглянул в изучающие его стальные глаза и, благодарно кивнув, улыбнулся. — Вот кофе — с огромным удовольствием.

* * *

День вышел удивительно длинным. После завтрака Кили был предоставлен сам себе. Побродив по огромному парку, долго сидел на заросшем травой высоком холме и смотрел в океан. Возвращаясь по хрустящей черно-белым мелким гравием дорожке к дому, увидел, как к крыльцу подъехал громоздкий старомодный седан с тонированными стеклами. Через минуту в дверях показался его новый-старый знакомый. Водитель выскочил из машины, почтительно открыл перед ним дверь. Помедлив, Джонсон посмотрел по сторонам. Достал телефон. Кили ускорил шаги и, обогнув высокий куст жасмина, замахал рукой, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Я здесь, — чуть запыхавшись, подошел к машине. — Парк у Вас просто чудесный. Я прогулялся немного, пока ждал. Ничего? — взмахнув ресницами, он вопросительно глянул на хозяина дома.

Тот кивнул, запоздало разрешая, затем указал рукой на машину.

— Садись. Мне пора.

Кили снова улыбнулся и забрался внутрь.

Сначала они поехали в центр. Кили не спрашивал ни о чем и словно бы рассеянно посматривал по сторонам, каждую минуту будучи готовым ответить на заданный вопрос или поддержать разговор.

Ехали молча. Остановились у пирамиды Трансамерики. Задрав голову так, что заломило шею, он с интересом пробежался взглядом по блестящей на солнце грани почти трехсотметрового небоскреба. Внутри, разумеется, никогда не бывал. В холле одного из офисов на двадцатом этаже Кили опять был предоставлен сам себе еще на полтора часа. Шаркая ногами, под молчаливые неодобрительные взгляды вышколенной секретарши сначала послонялся по огромному пространству, единственным смыслом существования которого было тщеславие его хозяев. Лишь только ступив из лифта на толстый темно-красный ворс синтетического ковра, каждый посетитель должен был немедленно убедиться, что самая трудная финансовая проблема данной компании — избыток денежных средств. Ну в самом деле, зачем еще платить за увешанную современной живописью, явно подобранной в цвет ковра, гулкую пустоту, расположенную на высоте нескольких десятков метров над землей в одном из самых дорогущих деловых центров Фриско?

Прислонившись лбом к теплому стеклу, долго, бессмысленно стоял у окна. Внизу беспокойно дышал залитый солнцем город. Блестел залив. Кили вспомнил другой город, виденный им с чуть меньшей высоты. Только тогда была ночь. Так недавно все это было. Так много времени с тех пор прошло...

Как он тогда говорил-то, впившись своими невыносимыми, негнущимися стальными пальцами в бока, едва не сминая жалобно стонущие ребра? «Держись, держись, держись...»

Я держусь, Фили. Все будет хорошо.

 Потом поднялись на самый верх, в бар. Джонсона там уже ждали. Бросив через плечо: «Посиди у стойки пока. И закажи себе что-нибудь», он пожал руки двум господам в неброских и очень, очень дорогих костюмах, и все вместе они прошли в приват-зону у зашторенного окна. Беседовали еще минут сорок. Достали какие-то бумаги, потом один из них развернул ноутбук. Время от времени куда-то звонили и, похоже, отчаянно спорили — тихо, почти беззвучно. Не мигая, глядели друг другу в глаза, улыбались и легко покачивали головами, но вежливые жесты и любезные взгляды едва скрывали общее отчаянное желание вцепиться соседу в глотку.

Обедали здесь же. Простившись со своими собеседниками, Джонсон обернулся к барной стойке. Кили немедленно отставил бокал с содовой и, соскользнув с бестолково-неудобного стула, подошел к нему.

— Тебе скучно, конечно. У меня сегодня будет еще пара встреч после ланча. Сейчас пообедаем и поедем в клуб, — Джонсон взял поданное бесшумным официантом меню, и, не предлагая Кили, углубился в изучение содержимого на французском.

— Нет, что Вы, я совсем не скучаю. Ведь я здесь впервые. Всегда интересно узнать что-то новое.

— Да? Ну что ж, вот и узнаешь, — бросив на него взгляд поверх красиво состаренной кожаной папки, тот коротко хмыкнул и принялся делать заказ.

Ели в молчании. Пару раз спросив о названии и происхождении блюд и получив короткие, отрывочные ответы, Кили понял, что сейчас ему лучше помалкивать, и углубился в содержимое тарелок. За десертом, когда, видимо, немного отпустило, Джонсон принялся расспрашивать его о работе в модельном агентстве. Тот начал говорить, старательно припоминая разные забавные истории, вставляя к месту и не к месту имена всех знакомых ему здешних знаменитостей. Расправившись с вишневым пирогом, отложил жестко накрахмаленную салфетку и сказал, смущенно улыбнувшись:

— Спасибо. Все было так вкусно. Мне здесь очень понравилось.

Джонсон лишь вновь молча усмехнулся в ответ.

Клуб оказался теннисным. Они приехали туда уже после четырех. Выйдя из машины, Кили привычно завертел головой в поисках места, где он проведет ближайшие полтора-два часа, как вдруг услышал:

— Раздевалка для гостей — на втором этаже. Переодевайся и приходи к седьмому корту.

— Я? — удивился он. — Так ведь я совсем играть не умею.

— Что, даже не пробовал никогда?

— Ну, в разве что в детстве..., — нерешительно протянул Кили, вспоминая, как они с приятелями дубасили на заднем дворе старыми хлопушками для выбивания пыли по грязному бесформенному комку, вырезанному из куска губчатой резины, подобранной где-то на задворках гаражей.

— Это не страшно. Научишься со временем. Если захочешь.

У седьмого корта его встретила симпатичная девушка-инструктор в сине-белой форме. Поздоровавшись, принялась сначала объяснять, а затем показывать ему самые простые движения, попутно нагружая голову массой теоретических знаний. Через полчаса, когда Кили вполне сносно стал попадать по мячу, она похвалила его и сказала, что первый урок окончен.

— Спасибо за науку, — Кили пожал ей руку и, поправив на лбу повязку, насквозь пропитанную потом, без сил повалился на низенькую скамью. Немного отдышавшись и выпив чуть не пол-кулера воды, услышал позади себя знакомый голос:

— Ну что, освоился немного? Тогда пошли. Поиграем.

Через несколько минут после начала игры все стало ясно и просто. Он прыгал, бегал, наклонялся и приседал, то попадая по мячу, то пропуская подачи. Это было не важно. Важно было играть.

Посылая мяч в самый дальний угол поля, его соперник смотрел, лениво поигрывая ракеткой, как Кили, издав воинственный клич, несется к заветной белой черте, в тщетной попытке отбить совершенно немыслимую подачу. Как развиваются волосы, перехваченные красной лентой. Как сияет улыбкой лицо. Как он смеется, на миг прикрыв ладонь рот, как сердится и притворно топает ногами, пропустив совсем простенький мяч. Как вертится волчком, скачет и вопит от радости, попав ракеткой куда надо, а не в сетку и не в песок.

Проиграв три сета почти всухую, он ничуть не расстроился. Широко улыбаясь, подошел к сетке и, крепко пожав протянутую руку, сказал своему сопернику:

— Вот это да! Огромное спасибо. Давно я так не отрывался.

На одну лишнюю секунду задержал его ладонь в своей. Кончиками пальцев скользнул по запястью, высвобождаясь. Чуть-чуть, по самому краю напульсника. Глянул из под ресниц, и сразу опустил глаза. И снова улыбнулся.

К дому подъехали уже в восьмом часу. Добирались долго — догнали вечерние пробки. Утомившись с непривычки, Кили заснул и сам не заметил, как голова склонилась на бок и опустилась на плечо его спутника. Тот возражать не стал, лишь только глянул в большое зеркало заднего вида — точно ли спит. Сидел, чуть приподняв плечо, пролистывая сообщения в телефоне. Уже у самого дома телефон зазвонил. Кили вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Быстро выпрямившись, смущенно пробормотал:

— Ох, простите, пожалуйста. Я устал немного, и, кажется, задремал...

— Не страшно, — не дожидаясь, пока водитель откроет ему дверь, Джонсон вышел из машины и ответил на звонок. Дождавшись, когда тот обернется к нему, Кили гибко потянутся всем телом, тряхнул головой и отошел немного в сторону, чтобы не мешать разговору.

Закончив, Джонсон неожиданно вновь подошел к машине.

— У меня образовалось еще одно внеплановое дело. Поужинаешь без меня. Я буду поздно.

— Да, мистер Джонсон. Конечно. Без проблем.

* * *

Обхватив руками прижатые к груди колени, он сидел на широком мраморном парапете и смотрел вниз, на океан. Прыгнуть, что ли?  
Выпрямился, лег навзничь на согретый дневным солнцем камень. Поморщившись, потер ладонью живот — свежий прокол немилосердно саднил.

«— Сколько даешь за все?

— Четыре.

— Не пойдет. Мне нужно семь.

— Семь... За семь сам продавай. Неделю или две. Тебе ж сегодня надо. Что так приспичило-то?

— Не твое дело. Ну что, даешь семь штук? Смотри, тут одна плазма почти пятнаху стоит. Ей еще месяца от роду нет. Да все остальное — точно еще на столько же тянет.

— Ладно, уболтал. Шесть штук дам. Это крайняк. Идет?

— Идет. Забирай все, кроме этого тряпья на кровати. А, нет — вон еще ту коробку с кедами подкинь.

— Эээ, чувак, мы так не договаривались. Ты сказал — все отдашь.

— Я все и отдаю. Что ж мне теперь — голым-босым на улицу идти?»

Еще раз полистав закладки в планшете, уточнил адрес и, сунув в карман перехваченные резинкой сотенные, поехал в район Юнион стрит, где, по сведениям, почерпнутым из электронного путеводителя по городу Сан-Франциско, концентрировалось наибольшее количество ювелирных бутиков и магазинов.

— Здравствуйте, сэр. Мне нужен камень. Примерно вот такой. Точнее, даже не камень — серьга с камнем. Да, одна. Для пирсинга. Ого, какой у вас выбор! Сколько стоит вот этот? Вот черт... А этот? А тот? Нет, тогда давайте так — у меня есть шесть тысяч, нет — пять с половиной — и мне нужен круглый бриллиант миллиметров шесть-семь в диаметре...

Дождавшись, когда тень от раскидистой средиземноморской сосны, росшей на соседнем склоне, наползет на его парапет, Кили встал и пошел в дом.

Не успел он ступить на террасу — стеклянная дверь отворилась. На пороге стоял тот самый тип, который надменно разглядывал его утром сквозь кованные прутья ворот.

— Добрый вечер. Ужин в столовой.

— Спасибо.

Не глядя по сторонам, он прошел вслед за своим невозмутимым провожатым в столовую. Что-то поел.

Совсем стемнело. Кили сидел в холле на полу и, не отрываясь, смотрел сквозь дубовую входную дверь. Набрал номер — абонент не доступен. Снова набрал. И снова. И снова...

— Эй, ты что, здесь спишь, что ли? — Джонсон легко коснулся его голени носком светлого ботинка.

— Нет, сэр, — Кили встал, отряхивая джинсы. — Просто задумался. Вообще-то я люблю сидеть на полу.

— Плебейская привычка.

— Да я бы не сказал. Кому что нравится.

Они прошли в гостиную. Сняв пиджак и ослабив узел светло-голубого галстука, Джонсон плеснул на дно пузатого бокала немного коньяка и, выпив его одним глотком, сел в кресло у окна. Закрыл глаза, заложил руки за голову. Зарывшись каблуками ботинок в пушистый ворс ковра, вытянул ноги в сторону низкого журнального столика. Замер. Через минуту сказал, не открывая глаз:

— Ну как, студент? Что скажешь?

— Клево. А можно я тоже себе немного налью?

— Валяй.

Звякнула хрустальная пробка. Забулькал коньяк, и почти сразу же раздались сдавленные ругательства.

— Ой, простите... Руки после тенниса с непривычки дрожат. Немножко облился, кажется. Я сейчас все уберу...

— Оставь.

— Вот же безрукий... Всю рубашку извозил...

Поставив нетронутый бокал на стол, Кили одним движением стянул с себя через голову испачканную одежду. Сложив, стал медленно возить ею по груди и животу, тщательно вытирая пролитое. Озабоченно оглянулся вокруг — куда бы положить?

Чуть приоткрыв глаза, Джонсон молча наблюдал за его манипуляциями.

— Хорошо, что хоть штаны при тебе.

— Да?

— Да.

Замолчали. Кили отошел к дальней стене, стал смотреть на темневший за окном парк. Тихонько звякнул телефон. Чуть не вырвав его вместе с карманом, судорожно уставился на экран. «Ваш баланс меньше пяти долларов... Пожалуйста, пополните счет...»

— Поздно уже. Пора спать.

— Так рано? Ведь еще и одиннадцати нет.

\- Летом я встаю в шесть. Гостевые спальни — на втором этаже северного крыла. Думаю, разберешься.

— Думаю, да.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, Кили отправился в неторопливое путешествие по дому. Библиотека, кабинет, гардеробная, бильярдная. Кальянная, картежная, коньячная... еще хер знает какая. Да пропадите вы все пропадом со своими понтами — и дешевыми, и дорогими...

Открыв очередную дверь, обнаружил за ней то, что искал. Подошел к неширокой кровати. Потрогал разложенный на ней короткий белый халат из шелка с вытканными по подолу и рукавам розово-бордовыми хризантемами. Дверь в ванную комнату была приоткрыта, в ней горел свет. Зашел внутрь — да, все на месте. Как и в прошлый раз.

Он вышел в коридор. Двинулся дальше, медленно ступая по ковровой дорожке. Толкнул следующую дверь. Опять спальня. Точно такая же. Только халат был другим — черным, с золотыми змеями.

Следующая — синий с белыми лилиями, обрамленными ярко-изумрудной листвой.

Еще дальше — бледно-лиловый, с красным геометрическим узором.

И в самом конце — алый. С черными резвящимися рыбками. У рыбок были серебристые плавники и маленькие смешные усики, придававшие их мордам совершенно уморительный вид.

Кили сел на кровать. Несколько минут сидел, машинально сминая и разглаживая текучий шелк. Затем подхватил халат с покрывала и вошел в ванную.

 

Поиски хозяйской спальни заняли не столь много времени. Толкнув дверь, Кили остановился на пороге и огляделся, привыкая к неожиданному сумраку, царящему внутри. Хозяин дома уже был в постели. Одетый в золотисто-бежевую пижаму, он сидел на своей половине и читал. Свет из маленького прикроватного светильника падал точно на страницы книги ярким направленным пятном, оставляя все остальное пространство комнаты погруженным почти в полную в темноту.

Джонсон никак не отреагировал на его появление. Даже не поднял от страницы глаз.

Молча обогнув кровать, Кили лег на свободную половину. Повернулся на бок лицом к хозяину, закрыл глаза.

Через минуту над головой прошелестела перевернутая страница. За ней другая.

— Что Вы читаете?

— Вряд ли ты знаешь. Воспоминания Хемингуэя о его жизни в Париже.

— Я знаю. «Праздник, который всегда с тобой».

— Ну, надо же... Неужели читал?

— Нет, не читал. Мне рассказывали.

— Довольно странный выбор для пересказа.

— Почему же? Мне нравилось слушать.

Перевернув очередную страницу, Джонсон опусти правую руку на покрывало рядом с собой. Сквозь полуприкрытые ресницы Кили с минуту рассматривал ее — такую сильную, властную. Без заусениц, без мозолей. С идеальным маникюром на изящных удлиненных пальцах. Которые, чуть поблескивая бесцветным лаком выхоленных ногтей, расслабленно лежали перед его лицом и одновременно стальной хваткой сдавливали горло.

Беззвучно выдохнув, он взял эту руку и прижал к своей щеке. Погладил пальцами костяшки, проступающие сквозь тонкую кожу. От нее приятно пахло — не просто мылом, нет. Запах был неуловимо-пряный, мягкий. Но при этом очень мужской. Словно бы лесом — осенними листьями, деревом. Осыпавшимися цветами. И немного орехами. Или чем-то похожим.

Кили коснулся губами чуть дрогнувшей ладони, гладкой и теплой. Осторожно, едва-едва, прикусил основание большого пальца и тут же коротко тронул языком. Медленно спустился ниже. Стал целовать внутреннюю сторону запястья —  слушал губами, как бежит по жилам кровь, едва отделенная от них тонкой преградой кожи. Как бьется пульс — размеренно и четко.

— Все хорошо. Только глаза нужно будет открыть. И дай мне, пожалуйста, воды — вон там, на столике у окна.

Выпустив руку, Кили встал и подошел к столу. Открыв стеклянную бутылку Эвиана, на мгновенье задумался. Потом перелил ее содержимое в большой хрустальный стакан, стоявший рядом, заполнив его едва на половину. Другую взял себе, воткнув в нее коктейльную трубочку. Не успев сделать ни глотка, услышал:

— Вчера у Ларри в агентстве ты что-то говорил об одном из своих знакомых. Он, кажется, пропал. Напомни утром — я наведу справки. Если тебе это по-прежнему нужно, конечно.

— Спасибо, Роджер. Мне нужно. Очень, — прошептал Кили в миг пересохшими губами. До боли в руке стиснул хрустальные грани, повернулся и пошел на голос.


	49. Chapter 49

Когда же, наконец, прозвонит этот чертов будильник? Говорил ведь вчера, что в шесть встает...

Кили лежал на боку — неподвижно, стараясь дышать равномерно и тихо, будто бы спит. Серый рассвет, плававший по комнате последние несколько часов, давно уже налился красками нежного летнего утра. Осторожно поправил подушку, вытаскивая из под щеки холодный мокрый угол. Неприятно. И глаза наверняка будут красные. Ладно, спросонья сойдет.

Зашелестел зуммер. Сначала Кили даже не понял, что это такое. Звук дыхания лежавшего рядом изменился — люди, оказывается, совсем по-разному дышат, когда спят и когда бодрствуют. Шумно всхрапнув напоследок, тот кашлянул несколько раз, вкусно, с постаныванием потянулся. Звякнув нащупанным на тумбочке будильником, сбросил сигнал. Сел на кровати, вновь потянулся всем телом — даже суставы хрустнули. Пружинисто встал, колыхнув тяжелый матрас.

Тряхнув головой, Кили уронил волосы на лицо и закрыл глаза. Спит.

Минут пятнадцать в душе журчала вода, что-то шуршало и позвякивало. Выйдя из ванной комнаты, человек остановился возле Кили. Долго — наверное, целую минуту — стоял рядом. Смотрел?

Чужие пальцы отодвинули волосы со лба. Медленно прошлись по щеке.

Ну, хватит. Я же знаю, что ты не спишь.

Кили нехотя пошевелился. Зевнув, по-детски потер кулаком глаза. Повернул голову к  стоявшему рядом и сонно улыбнулся.

— Доброе утро, Роджер.

— Доброе. Ты в состоянии сейчас меня слушать?

Кили старательно покивал, всем своим видом изображая прилежание и согласие. Но глаза закрывались словно бы сами собой.

— Я постараюсь. Только вот ужасно хочется спать. После такой-то ночи...

— Не кривляйся, пожалуйста. Выслушаешь — будешь дальше спать, сколько захочешь. Сейчас я уеду, буду после трех. Можешь гулять по дому — Артур покажет все, что тебе нужно знать. Во внутреннем дворе есть бассейн с морской водой. Похоже, день сегодня будет жаркий.

— Спасибо, Роджер. Бассейн — это здорово, — шепотом ответил Кили, благодарно улыбнувшись и вновь закрывая глаза.  
Но спать не пришлось. Помедлив несколько секунд, Джонсон внезапно уселся на кровать рядом с ним и потянул одеяло вниз. Медленно, с нажимом провел рукой по плечу. Скользнул ладонью на грудь, слегка царапнул ногтями сосок.

— Впрочем... Дела могут немного подождать.

Кили молча посмотрел на него. Затем сел, совсем откинул одеяло в сторону. Наклонившись вперед, на секунду поднял глаза и лукаво прошептал, берясь за пояс его халата:

— Вот и отлично, что ты не торопишься...

* * *

— Все, малыш, теперь мне точно пора. Но до чего же ты сладкий... Попробуй от тебя уйди...

Кили только фыркнул в подушку. Лениво перевернулся на бок, прочертил пальцем замысловатую дорожку по груди лежавшего рядом — палец скользнул по влажной, чуть покрасневшей коже.

— Ну вот. Снова в душ, да?

— А что делать.

— Мне можно с тобой?

— Ну уж нет. Так я точно никуда сегодня не успею. Ты кажется, собирался  дальше спать.

— Передумал, — Кили покачал головой и свесился с кровати за хозяйским халатом, упавшим на ковер. Немедленно получил звонкий шлепок по заднице. Ойкнув, рассмеялся, и спросил, подавая халат:

— Можно, я позвоню тебе днем?

— Звони, конечно. А в чем причина такой прыти?

— Ну, просто так. Я тут подумал... Ты просил напомнить тебе утром о моей просьбе, — мучительно запнувшись, с ужасом почувствовал, что в голосе его вместо тщательно отрепетированной за бессонную ночь легкой, рассеянной небрежности звучит слишком много неподдельной мольбы. Торопливо закончил. — Я лучше тебе смску пришлю. С именем и фотографией. Можно?  
Несколько мгновений, показавшихся Кили бездонной пропастью вечности, Джонсон не мигая смотрел на него. Затем спокойно сказал:

— Присылай. И пусть будет несколько фотографий. Чем больше — тем лучше.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что пока.

В ванной вновь зашелестела вода. Улегшись на бок, несколько минут Кили бездумно смотрел в стену. Затем перевел глаза вниз, где в алой шелковой луже, растекшейся по ковру, корчились черные рыбки. Складки брошенного на пол халата прихотливо искажали их тела: рыбки то взбирались на гребни мелких сморщенных волн, то терялись в глубине багрово-красных теней. И лишь молча, мучительно-бессмысленно разевали свои маленькие рты. Что им еще оставалось?

* * *

— И правда, как жарко сегодня. Откуда ты знал, что так будет? — перебрав все более-менее подходящие темы в тщетных попытках завести разговор, Кили прибегнул к самому жалкому средству; что может быть пошлее разговоров о погоде?

— Прогноз посмотрел вчера, — не поднимая от книги глаз, ответил Джонсон,  перелистывая страницу.

Они лежали у бассейна. Джонсон — в шезлонге, Кили — на широких качелях под светлым полотняным тентом. День выдался совсем летним. А в огромном внутреннем дворе (назвать его «двориком» просто не поворачивался язык), со всех сторон окруженном зарослями мирта и кустами акации, сплошь усыпанными гроздьями белых и желтых цветов, было по-настоящему жарко.

Кили лениво следил, как прямо на глазах высыхает мокрая цепочка следов, протянувшаяся по плитам из ноздреватого ракушечника от бассейна до газона, на котором стояли качели. Время от времени отталкивался ногой от основания, тогда широченный матрац, рассчитанный на двоих или даже троих человек, начинал величественно раскачиваться, беззвучно паря в воздухе, словно летучий ковер из восточной сказки.

Хозяин дома вернулся позже, чем обещал — видимо, сказалась задержка с утренним выходом. Кили он нашел у бассейна. Тот с удовольствием плескался в воде уже третий раз за день. Увидев Джонсона, тут же выбрался на берег, подошел, улыбаясь, на ходу подхватывая с шезлонга полотенце. Не получив ни ответной улыбки, ни даже кивка, нерешительно потоптался рядом и попытался уйти, подумав, что тот не в духе и, возможно, захочет побыть один. Властный голос остановил его:

— Останься. Ты скоро будешь мне нужен.

Кивнув, Кили улегся на один из двух массивных шезлонгов из темного дерева, стоявших у самой кромки воды. Чуть позже, когда тень от широкого зонта сдвинулась в сторону, и солнце начало чувствительно припекать, перебрался на газон, на качели.

К разговором Джонсон был явно не расположен. Искупавшись — точнее, проплыв идеальным классическим кролем четыре бассейна — он поднялся по широким каменным ступеням и лег на шезлонг, отдыхая. Через несколько минут взял в руки книгу. На этом их общение прекратилось совершенно.

Проскучав так минут сорок или даже больше, и не решаясь вновь забраться в воду, чтобы не потревожить эту нерадостную, но явно не беспокоящую Джонсона тишину, Кили совсем собрался было вновь попытаться отлучиться под каким-нибудь благовидным предлогом — хотя бы ненадолго — как вдруг заметил у дальнего края бассейна какое-то движение. Глянув из-под руки, сначала решил, что это кто-то из домашней прислуги. Молодой светловолосый парень — высокий, спортивный, — одетый в мешковатый белый полукомбинезон с каким-то логотипом на груди, неторопливо шел в их сторону вдоль кромки бассейна. Кили слегка удивился такой вальяжной походке — по всему выходило, что тот выбрал не самое удачное время для обслуживания бассейна. Подойдя ближе и кивнув обоим, он повернулся к ним спиной, присел на корточки и, опустив в воду руку, принялся медленно водить ею туда-сюда, словно пришел составить им компанию. Кили от удивления такой наглости даже приподнялся на локтях, с интересом наблюдая, что парень будет делать дальше. А тот, картинно откинув за спину длинные светлые волосы и пригладив их мокрой ладонью, вдруг оглянулся через плечо и подмигнул. Не выпрямляясь, повернулся боком, и тут стало ясно, что никакой другой одежды, кроме полукомбинезона, лямки которого сходились на спине пониже копчика, на парне нет. В разрезах белой джинсы то и дело мелькало загорелое, хорошо накачанное тело. Профессионально обработанное и готовое к использованию.  
От неожиданности Кили заморгал, затем перевел взгляд на Джонсона. Тот отложил книгу и повернулся на своем шезлонге на бок, спиной к Кили. Подпер голову ладонью, словно приготовился на что-то смотреть.

Смотреть.

Закусив губу, Кили встал. Медленно пошел навстречу парню, приветствовавшему его игривой улыбкой. Проходя мимо Джонсона, не выдержал, обернулся. Тот смерил его бесстрастным взглядом. Лишь чуть дернул подбородком снизу вверх, подтверждая верность выбранного направления.

— Привет, я Фил.

— К-как? — вздрогнув от неожиданности, отступил было назад, но парень обвил его талию рукой и мягко привлек к себе.

— Я говорю — меня Фил зовут. А ты?

— Я Кили.

— Вот и отлично. Думаю, мы с тобой найдем общий язык. И не только язык, но и другие части тела, — хихикнув собственной шутке, парень опустил руку ниже, стиснув его зад.

— Я не уверен, что...

— Похоже, твой папик хочет развлечься, — не обращая внимания на его слова, блондин многозначительно выгнул бровь и покосился в сторону шезлонга. — Ну что, повеселим старичка?

* * *

— Пожалуйста, Роджер... Не надо так. Мне больно...

— Больно? Разве же это боль?

Рядом с мерно двигающимся в заднице членом втискивается палец. Затем еще один. Джонсон чуть замедляет темп, потом и вовсе останавливается, отдыхая. Медленно проводит пальцами по кругу, тянет в стороны, словно нарочно терзая. Перерастянутые мышцы мучительно ноют. Когда он вновь начинает двигаться, Кили не выдерживает — начинает вскрикивать в голос в такт каждому толчку.

— Ну вот, видишь? А говорил — больно. Любишь ведь, когда тебя дерут, да? И потом — как же ты примешь двоих, если ноешь из-за каких-то пальцев?

— Двоих? — Кили отчаянно жмурится, на миг зажимаясь еще больше. — Я раньше никогда не делал так... То есть — давно не делал... Очень давно.

 Чувствуя, как судорожно напрягаются мышцы, его любовник довольно охает, наваливается на покрытую крупными каплями пота спину, выстанывая во взмокший затылок:

— Вот, хорошо... Молодец, малыш, все ты знаешь, как надо...

И снова замирает. Жарко дышит в мокрые спутанные волосы, шепчет неожиданно мягко, почти нежно:

— Хороший мальчик... Сладкий котенок...

От этого вкрадчивого шепота ужас захлестывает Кили с головой. Чтобы не завыть в голос, он закусывает костяшки пальцев, сильнее упираясь лбом в жесткий ковер, застилающий пол кабинета. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть все это кончится как можно скорее...

 

На показательные выступления у бассейна его новый хозяин смотрел довольно рассеянно. Пару раз отвлекся на входящие звонки. Машинально поигрывая зажатым в руке телефоном, сделал несколько снимков особо понравившихся сцен. На память.

Когда ему, наконец, разрешили уйти, Кили приходил в себя весь вечер. Сначала долго отмокал в душе. Потом, то и дело морщась и постанывая, тупо лежал на животе в одной из спален с плотно зашторенными окнами. Член у парня оказался просто огромный. Не член, а мечта любого порно-режиссера. Вот уж кто точно был настоящий профи. Свой гонорар он отработал сполна. Кили казалось, что до завтрашнего утра он и на ноги-то не сможет встать.

Вечером никто его больше не беспокоил. Не беспокоил и утром — как выяснилось, хозяин куда-то уехал, когда еще и восьми не было. Вздохнув с облегчением, Кили провел весь день, бродя по самым дальним закоулкам парка. После обеда обнаружил в нем старую каменную лестницу, ведущую к океану. Лестница оказалась давно заброшенной — в доме был лифт, шахта которого прогрызала толщу многометровой скалы и выходила прямо в укрытую от посторонних глаз бухту, к частному пляжу. Высокие ступени, кое-где потрескавшиеся и раскрошившиеся, вели в ту же бухту, только в дальний ее конец, ныне заросший кустами можжевельника и старыми агавами. Спускаясь, пару раз он чуть не свернул себе шею, подскользнувшись на вытертых временем камнях. Посидел внизу, в точно таком же шезлонге, как и у бассейна. В холодильнике маленького бара, притулившегося под раскидистой сосной, чьи длинные ветки бросали тень на добрую половину пляжа, обнаружились пиво, содовая, апельсиновый сок. Взяв пива, Кили долго сидел, подтащив шезлонг почти к самой кромке воды, время от времени отхлебывая из банки. Потом сходил за второй.

Вернувшись в дом, тихо поднялся наверх, стараясь не попасться на глаза вездесущему управляющему, в одну из гостевых спален. Ужинать не хотелось.

Лежа в сгущающейся темноте на очередной чужой кровати, Кили слышал, как внизу в холле послышались чьи-то голоса. Кажется, прозвучал женский смех. Затем все стихло. Сморенный усталостью и пыльной духотой необитаемого жилья, он сам не заметил, как уснул.

Телефон зазвонил около трех. В трубке раздался уже знакомый голос:

— Спустись ко мне.

Одергивая мятую футболку, в которой он так и уснул, Кили осторожно спустился с лестницы и пошел по коридору первого этажа, спросонья плохо соображая, какая же именно комната ему нужна. Долго гадать не пришлось — одна из дверей оказалась приоткрыта. Это был кабинет — просторный, со светлой мебелью, с длинным столом для переговоров, упиравшимся торцом в стол хозяина. Джонсон сидел за ним и что-то писал. От руки, и похоже, старинной перьевой ручкой. Сложив исписанный лист вдвое, убрал его в конверт и положил в большую кожаную папку, лежавшую слева от него, возле мраморного основания массивной настольной лампы под матовым колпаком.

Не зная, чего от него ждут, Кили медленно подошел и встал рядом, чуть сбоку и позади. Крутанувшись на кресле, Джонсон без всяких слов притянул его к себе. Обнял, уткнувшись лицом в не слишком свежую футболку. Шумно вдохнул смесь исходивших от нее запахов: почти выветрившегося дезодоранта, пота, вчерашнего секса, бассейново-морской воды. Потянул вниз, заставляя опуститься на колени, попутно обдав волной алкогольных ароматов — ну, все понятно. Отрывисто бросил:

— Раздевайся.

 

И вот теперь он стоит на подламывающихся коленях, чувствуя, что еще мгновенье — и все. Он больше не сможет. Просто не вынесет больше, и все.

Чужая рука скользит по животу вниз. Медленно обрисовывает пупок, на мгновенье задерживаясь на продетом в него камне. Тянет за серьгу, настойчиво крутит, добиваясь нового сдавленного шипенья. Словно взбодренный этим звуком, его любовник вновь начинает двигаться. Сначала медленно, по-прежнему скользя пальцами второй руки вокруг собственного члена. Первая же продолжает свое путешествие вниз, и вот уже сжимает член Кили, тискает, дразнит, настойчиво добиваясь ответной реакции. Получается не очень.

Вновь замерев, Джонсон выпускает его член и насмешливо цедит:

— Я смотрю, ты сегодня не в настроении? Что ж, давай тогда разнообразим игру.

Не выпуская Кили, нашаривает на краю стола какой-то пульт. Щелчок — в комнате гаснет свет. Еще один — вспыхивает новый, послабее. В дальнем углу под потолком слышится легкое жужжанье. Тихо звучит музыка — какая-то классика, что-то очень знакомое, да ведь хер ее упомнишь всю. Начинает работать медиа-проектор.

Чувствительный шлепок по заднице. Смех. Нет ничего глупее пьяного смеха.

— Эй, не спать на работе. Смотри. Я для кого старался?

Кили поднимает голову и видит Фили. Тот сидит на своем привычном месте, на самом первом их пляже во Фриско. Подняв белый меховой воротник, зябко кутается в куртку. Курит, щурится от дыма или от холодного мартовского ветра. Да, точно, тогда был март.

Огромный. Во всю стену. Смотрит прямо в глаза.

А вот они вместе идут по набережной. Видно плохо, оба сняты со спины. Обнимают друг друга. Это они. Точно.  
Вот еще тот пляж. И еще. Какие-то мутные рожи вокруг.

Вот кадр с каким-то цифрами по углам. Совсем темный, черно-белый. С камеры наблюдения, что ли? Откуда? Вроде видны две кровати, между ними светится мутным прямоугольником окно. У Нормана, кажется? Блядь, у Нормана, точно!

И еще снимки. Еще и еще. Множество. Тысячи, миллиарды. Фили смеется, стоит сидит, молчит и разговаривает. И смотрит. Смотрит прямо в глаза.

Видно уже совсем плохо. Мокрые слипшиеся волосы закрывают картинку на экране. Пот катится по лбу. Из глаз — слезы.

Сухие пальцы скользят по лицу, заботливо убирая мешающие пряди. Собирают со щек соленую влагу.

— Ты просил найти этого барыгу — я сделал. Где же твоя благодарность, мальчик?

— Он не барыга. Я... я люблю его.

Холеные ногти вонзаются, кажется, прямиком в позвоночник. Медленно чертят борозды вдоль всей спины.

— Избавь меня, пожалуйста, от этих скучных подробностей. Хотя нет. Так будет даже интересней. А ну-ка, встать! — увесистый шлепок по бедрам заставляет собраться, вновь опереться на колени и руки, скользящие по ковру. — Повтори, что ты сейчас сказал.

— Я люблю его.

— Еще.

— Я люблю его.

Чужая рука вновь заворочалась внизу живота. Сгребла член, принялась настойчиво дрочить. Пальцы другой вцепились в волосы, оттягивая голову назад.

— Смотри. И повторяй. Давай же, ну!

— Я люблю его. Люблю. Люблю...

Задыхаясь, со стонами, сдавленными рыданиями и истеричным смехом, кончили одновременно.

— На-ка вот, — в руки тычется массивный олд фэшн с толстенным дном, доверху налитый коньяком. — Пей, не скули. Отлично потрахались.

Кили еле стоит на ногах. Чтобы не упасть, прислоняется задом к холодной столешнице. Пьет, давясь и кашляя, зубы выбивают по краю стакана отчетливую дробь.

— Ну, а вот это — на закуску, — спокойным, абсолютно трезвым голосом говорит Джонсон и наотмашь бьет по лицу.  
Выпустив от неожиданной пощечины бокал, Кили падает на пол. Сжимается в комок, закрывает голову руками.

Продолжения не следует.

Скрючившись, подтянув колени к животу, он лежит на жестком ковре абсолютно голый и слушает, как над головой шуршит одежда, позвякивают пряжки, вжикает молния на брюках.

Одевшись, человек говорит:

— Нечего сказать, отличное вышло завершение весьма удачного дня, — чуть толкает его в бок ногой. — Да жив он, твой ёбарь, жив. Успокойся.

Тихий шлепок — что-то бросил совсем возле лица. И вышел из кабинета.

Приподняв голову, Кили осторожно тянет к себе синие стеклышки на темном толстом шнурке. Сжимает кулак, втыкает его между зубов и, судорожно всхлипнув, закрывает глаза.


	50. Chapter 50

Телефон ожил в тот момент, когда на море приходится мечтать если не о смерти, то об обмороке – как раз на гребне тошнотной волны. Обратно они шли в несильной бортовой качке. Несильной ровно настолько, чтобы не блевать судорожно за борт, выпучивая глаза. Но сидеть в серо-зеленом оттенке, привалившись к спасительно твердой и холодной мачте. Цепляться в мыслях за едва покинутый берег – ровно изумрудный газон гольф-клуба, приятно пружинящий под ногами. Да считать минуты до окончания этой плавной пытки. Улыбаться, в повороте головы – спасибо темным очкам – он ведь загорает, правда похоже?

Солнце печет немилосердно, а поверху пробегают, шевеля вымпел на крыше рубки, порывы ледяного океанского ветра.

Первые несколько сигналов Кили пропустил от неожиданности. Еще два – косясь на спокойно заинтересованное лицо рядом, пока рылся в сброшенных с изысканной ловкостью штанах – белый лен лег дурацким кольцом, перекрутив мягкий карман.

Просто номер. Неужели просто…

— Да?

Полиция?

Морг?

Не туда попали?

Салли? Из агентства?

— Кили? — говенная городская связь плывет и булькает. Незнакомые слова превращаются в заунывную речь китов. Кит выныривает на поверхность, чтобы глотнуть воздух: – Кили! – шипение – так воздух выходит из легких, если упасть с огромной высоты и отбить их. Тишина.

Улыбку – в сторону. Все в порядке.

Тяжелые веки над холодными, как гранит, серыми глазами опускаются. Можно не так сдерживать дрожь в руках, промахиваясь по кнопке дозвона.

Не абонент. Не доступен. Сбой сотовой связи.

В марине не качает совсем и пока яхта затейливо и долго маневрирует между разноэтажными причалами для захода в вип-зону, можно с облегчением облокотиться на веревочные перила локтями. Веревки чувствительно врезаются в кость. Машинально прогнуться в пояснице под требовательной ладонью, что-то сказать в ответ, привычно улыбаясь снизу вверх. И дальше – как по маслу – чужие пальцы становятся жесткими, глаза доброжелательной маски превращаются в черные дыры расширенных зрачков.  
Стискивая черный корпус телефона в кулаке изо всех сил. Цепляясь за небывалое облегчение от ровной воды.

Но словно качка продолжается — внутри, в голове. Мозг плавает в обрывках мыслей – ни за одну не ухватиться толком – сразу же начинаешь тонуть в липкой жиже отчаяния с безнадежностью. Повинуясь очень целеустремленной руке на талии, Кили легко, танцуя, перешагивает вниз, на пирс по прибитым дощечкам на трапе.

Канарис – вот кто звонил! – сильно оттолкнувшись, отрывается от огромного кнехта у их причала, стоит им поравняться.

— Вы позволите? – он щурится на спутника Кили, морща нос, булавочные головки зрачков едва видны, по конопатой смуглой переносице бегут морщинки. Неизменная льняная униформа – вместо визитной карточки посетителя — в любой точке мира, скрывающейся за забором из яхт, дорогущих машин, вилл, лошадей, частных самолетов густо замешанных на коллекционном шампанском и длинных банковских счетах.

Вот только у белой рубашки небрежно засучены рукава и – что – будто бы насмешка в голосе?

Джонсон молча кивает. Проходит мимо Кили, мазнув рукой по талии, бросает через плечо:

— Через десять минут я жду тебя в ресторане клуба. Второй этаж. Дальше проводят.

Кили до сих пор чуть покачивает, пока он провожает глазами широкую прямую спину. Оборачивается к Канарису — тот смотрит на него с издевательски-притворным изумлением. Даже руками разводит:

— У тебя что — аутофобия? На пять минут оставить одного нельзя? Ищи тебя сутками потом по чужим... яхтам.

— Ты ведь хотел сказать — постелям.

— Ага, смекаешь. Может, и мне чего перепадет?

— Ты за этим сюда пришел? Чтоб в очередь попроситься?

\- Я бы не отказался, — глумливой улыбочке на смену приходят сдвинутые брови. Щелчок, и в коротких крепких пальцах прямо у Кили перед носом, с ловкостью продувного шулера поворачивается красно-желтыми сторонами банковская карта. И Канарис снова лукаво щурится, дурачась. — Без яхты-то не прокатит, поди. Здесь твои пятьсот пятьдесят тыщ, зайчик. Не благодари, я сыт.

И снова приваливается ко кнехту, будто ноги у него из ваты.

— Откуда она у тебя? — осторожно берет за угол, медленно вертит перед глазами. Еще не веря, не допуская возможности, что вот сейчас, только спросить — и скажет, скажет все, что знает и не знает, и все разъяснится, и можно будет, наконец, проснуться, стряхнуть с себя липкий ужас прошедшей недели... Открыть глаза.

Стискивает кулаки так, что жесткий пластик мгновенно обжигает, краем врезаясь в ладонь. Подступает вплотную, бешено шепчет прямо в лицо, сверля слепыми, безумными глазами:

— Где он? Отвечай мне, где?!

На миг разжимает кулаки, но лишь для того, чтобы вцепиться в белые льняные лацканы, оторвать от этого идиотского чугунного дрына. Карточка падает на причал, подскакивает, зависает в опасной близости от зарешеченного ливневого стока.

— А ну-ка тихо, — улыбочку словно ветром сдуло. Одним движеньем отцепляет скрюченные пальцы, словно налипшую нитку стряхивает. Прижав подбородок к груди, сосредоточенно сопит — долго, тщательно расправляет еле заметные складки. И молчит. Молчит всю эту чертову тучу времени, и вот, наконец, подняв чайного цвета глаза, произносит уже без всякого дутого юмора. — Раньше орать надо было. И уж точно не на меня.

— Пожалуйста..., — и сразу же шепчет просяще. В голове все швыряет из стороны сторону, захлестывает, переливая ужас через ярость, мешая надежу с отчаянием. Словно он все еще стоит на палубе долбанной яхты. Теперь уже готов умолять. — Пожалуйста... Он жив? Что с ним?

— Карточку подними, — чешет кончик носа и, склонив на бок голову, задумчиво наблюдает, как Кили поднимает твердый прямоугольник и вытирает прямо о штаны. — Просвети меня, а то я что-то пропустил — каким боком тебя это ебет? — он смотрит в сторону большого, словно на сушу причалил океанский лайнер, ресторана, где солнце огнем горит в зеркальных окнах.

Удивительно разнообразно люди попадают впросак. А ведь более противоположных представить не можно.

— Не твое дело, — смотрит из-под нахмуренных бровей. Закусив губу, мучительно думает — как дальше спросить? Спрашивать — значит, отвечать. И все-таки не выдерживает. — Ты когда его видел в последний раз? Почему не отвечает на звонки?

— Вчера. А не отвечает — так с делами слегка подзатрахался. Некогда телефон зарядить. Наверное.

— Ну хватит уже...

— А что хватит-то? Он мне адрес дал и сказал, чтоб я в ваше гнездышко сгонял и тебе карту вернул. Я сунулся — там и след давно простыл. Хорошо, хоть навигатор у тебя включен. Если ты сам об этом знаешь. Я что, нанимался, тебя по всему городу вылавливать? Какого хера ты тут на яхтах катаешься? Новых впечатлений захотелось?

— Отъебись, — буркнув угрюмо, отворачивается к воде. Краска заливает лоб, пятнает щеки и шею. — Когда он вернется?

Канарис смеется, уже совершенно расслаблено, встряхивает сигаретной пачкой, вышибая одну прямо в губы. Мычит, прикуривая:

— Так "отъебись" или "когда вернется"? — улыбка у него кривая, нижние зубы прокуренные. — Не знаю, влип он здорово. Смотрю, что по всем фронтам, да? — Канарис многозначительно постукивает по стеклу своих старорежимных механических часов.

И вдруг прорвало. Да кому...

— Я не знал. Он уехал... Нет, просто вечером не пришел. И не сказал ничего. Не позвонил. Даже не намекнул. Ни ползвука. Я не спал двое суток. Весь город чуть не на коленях прополз. Да еще эти деньги, — Кили смотрит на карточку, по-прежнему стиснутую в кулаке. — А потом этот.... Он сказал — знает... Может помочь найти. А раз так... раз все нормально у него... Я тогда уеду. Прямо сейчас.

— Ты совсем, что ли, придурок полный? Я сказал — он влип, — перестав улыбаться, Канарис опускает сигарету. — Где нормально-то?

— Влип... С ним бывает, да. Разберется, значит. Ты знаешь, он же меня и близко никогда не подпускал. Разве я могу что-то сделать для него? Разве даст он мне хоть что-то сделать?! А теперь... когда все так вышло... Я же не знал... Я же ни чего не знал!

Резко разворачивается, идет, как слепой, в сторону конца пирса. Останавливается через пару метров.

— Извини. Наверное, спасибо, да?

Ошеломленно трясет головой:

— Ебанько,— толкает Кили в плечо, быстро догнав. Он не такой, совсем не такой как... очень даже хорошо понятно, почему Фили проводил с ним столько времени — как не придешь вечером... да. Рука теплая, подталкивает мягко между лопаток.— Спасибо на хер не натянешь.

В машине у него прохладно, темновато. Уютно, как в постели.

— С чего ты вдруг решил, что этот хрен тебе чего-нибудь скажет? На, выпей, не трясись, — в маленьком жулике неразбавленный джин.

Кили пьет, не глядя. Медленно, мелкими глотками. Как воду. Канарис смотри мгновенье, затем отбирает флягу.

— Ладно, хватит. Сейчас налакаешься — и не заметишь.

— Так он и вправду сказал. Что жив. Сегодня ночью. Вот, — скрипнув кожей сиденья, приподнимает зад. Лезет в боковой карман, тянет оттуда нитку с синими стеклами.

— Это его?

— Да.

— Точно?

— Точнее некуда. Я сам ее завязал, когда мы ходили к... Ладно, не важно.

— Куда поедешь-то?

— Что? — Кили непонимающе вскидывает голову, напряженно хмурится. Кажется, уже поплыл.

— Я спрашиваю — куда ехать-то собрался?

— Не знаю пока. Ничего я теперь не знаю.

— Вот и отлично. Значит — для начала ко мне.

Водит Канарис просто смертельно, так, что хочется навсегда не выпускать бакелитовую ручку над головой из судорожного захвата. Машина похожа на сверхзвуковой истребитель, хайвей в Санта-Монику несется мимо сплошными полосами на месте отбойника и слепых пока фонарей. Двигатель гудит на низких, чистых нотах, едва заметными рывками выдавая вою мощь в поворотах. Через глухую тонировку необъятного, словно океанский аквариум, ветрового стекла, чудится, что вечер уже накрыл все вокруг.

— Рассказывай про эту рыбью морду. Пока у тебя еще язык шевелится.

И Кили рассказывает все, что знает про Роджера Джонсона — за тридцать секунд. Не так-то много.

Канарис вздыхает — уж в который раз за сегодняшний день — и начинает тащить из него душу через ухо, задавая сотни пустяковых и вроде незначительных вопросов, из-за которых шерсть становится дыбом по телу, и горло ощущает сжимающуюся руку.  
Раз пять его перебивает телефон и внезапная испанская речь.

Подземная парковка в хорошем малоэтажном доме, впечатляющий представительный лифт, и вполне предсказуемые полупустынные апартаменты с претензией на дизайнерскую мысль и отчетливым ароматом хорошо вложенных денег. Все прямо вопит о четком предназначении.

Допрос прерван.

Канарис сдирает все до майки и, махнув рукой в глубины подсвеченных коридоров, падает на огромный траходром, рассыпав по стеклянной столешнице белый порошок.

— Наслаждайся, я сейчас.

Кили садится на край кровати, смотрит в стол. Сквозь затуманенное белым маревом стекло просвечивают рассыпанные на полу порно-журналы. Много, целая куча. Толкает ее ногой — куча разъезжается веером по ковру. Лица, задницы, загорелые торсы, белозубые улыбки. Все улыбаются. Всем хорошо.

Кто он вообще такой? Очередной благодетель, рвущийся помочь симпатяге, с упорством врожденного идиота переползающему из одной проблемы в другую?

Наверное, хватит уже. Надо как-то самому. И попробовать, наконец, что-нибудь еще. В армию, что ли, записаться? Или в Гринпис? Уехать с ними спасать белых медведей в Арктику. Или в какую-нибудь Руанду детей учить. Ирландскому языку.

Хотя нет, стоп, у него же снова есть деньги. Тогда не так: можно остров купить. Ну, или часть. Где-нибудь в тропиках. Чтоб без интернета и все только на пальмовых дровах. И чтобы катер почтовый приходил раз в месяц, привозил туземцам спички и соль.  
Интересно, можно память за деньги стереть? Есть уже такие операции?

— Будешь еще? — протягивает все ту же флягу. Кокаин интереса не вызвал, но до восстановления душевного равновесия, как и до очистительных рыданий пока явно далеко. Маятник замер, не дотянув до высшей точки.

Кивает. Морщась, пьет джин. Мерзость какая. Теплый, да еще и с металлическим привкусом.

— Сколько вы знакомы?

— Почти полгода.

— Ого. Не надоело еще?

— Нет.

— И как он только терпит тебя, с твоими фокусами.

— Нет никаких фокусов. Да и терпеть больше не придется.

— Да брось ты, — усмехнувшись, Канарис беззаботно машет рукой и, неожиданно вкусно зевнув, перебирается ближе к столу за дозой. — Подумаешь, есть о чем говорить. Ты ж для него старался. Выходит, вроде как герой.

Кили качает головой, продолжая смотреть внутрь собственных мыслей.

— Нет. Я даже говорить ему не стану ничего. Просто уеду завтра, и все. И ты не говори, — с запоздалой тревогой смотрит в глаза. Ведь не скажешь?

Канарис оценивает исподлобья, уже склонившись к столику, несколько секунд:

— Не скажу. Надо бы, конечно, а то, глядишь, загрызет сам себя. Но уж тогда он мне точно не даст, как собирался, — ждет, пока Кили вскинется и прижимает его бедро к кровати маленькой, но очень сильной ладонью.

— Фили? Да ты... ты! Ты, не смей! — но джин уже мягко взял за ручку и подталкивает вбок, поэтому Канарису проще простого его удержать.

— Во, так ты мне больше нравишься, хотя и снова ноешь, — он зачерпывает щепотку кокаина, такую, как на двух сумоистов, и щедро сыпет под язык. — Вы такие мудаки сверхъестественные — занимаетесь ерундой, — сгребает за шею и валит на спину, на покрывало. Вдвоем они оторопело глядят вверх, в зеркальный потолок. — Я честно претендую только на восхитительно потрахаться, но ты пока, гляжу, вовсю ебешься с жалостью к себе. Блин, чувак — я ведь даже не уверен, что он сейчас жив, а ты его уже бросил, — тяжелая рука с будто напудренными пальцами падает поперек груди, видно, как Канарис уже плохо владея собой, морщится в зеркало.

— Почему? — Кили резко садится, напряженно вглядывается в глаза, но видит на их месте лишь полуопущенные веки столетней рептилии. — Ты же сказал — с ним все в порядке?

— Я? — Канарис очумело открывает один глаз. — Очнись, дитя: я сказал — он крупно влип.

— Ну, значит, надо что-то делать? Почему тогда ты здесь? Ты что, бросил его?

— О, Господи! — раздраженно сопит, перекатываясь на грудь. Ждет, замерев, пока передернутся внезапной судорогой плечи. Чихает, привычно зажимая пальцами нос. — Бросил его, положим, ты. Почти. Совсем уже собрался.

— Неправда. Я даже не знаю, где он. Где?

— В Перу.

— Опять?! Зачем?

— Да все за тем же.

— Так ты, что же, с ним заодно? Выходит, вы вместе работаете?

— Где? — изогнувшись, Канарис заинтересованно глядит в плывущее перед глазами белое пятно лица.

— Ну... сам знаешь..., — в последний момент прикусив язык, Кили, заполняя неловкую паузу, вновь тянется за фляжкой. Сделав пару глотков, продолжает гонять по кругу шальным осколком засевшую в мозгу мысль. — Нет, погоди... Так ты что, значит... Ты с ним...

— Да не с ним я, не с ним, успокойся. Дождешься когда-нибудь от него. Хотя... согнать бы вас вместе обоих..., — оценивающе щурится, глупо хихикнув. — Не понимаю я таких, как вы: зачем усложнять простые вещи?

Фляжка пустая, в голове — удивительный полный порядок. Мысли все почтительно замерли по стенкам. Зато язык — просто прилип. Канарис улыбается, закрыв глаза, тянет обратно:

— Полежи со мной, ребенок.

Кили же протестующе мычит — да хватит уже простых вещей!

Оппонент невменяем — держит за шею крепко, почти больно.

Вдруг буднично выдает:

— Ты просто первый успел. Уж он так психовал... — с брыкнутого столика кокаин посыпался прямо на пол, на ковер и даже, наверное, в скинутые туфли. С трудом выдавил напоследок. — ...из-за тебя. Хотел, чтобы ты видел, как я его ебу, да свалил бы подальше... от греха... насовсем. И правильно боялся... — по телу шарят жадные руки, ощупывают — в поисках телефона, который летит через всю комнату — выключенный. — К черту эту снулую акулу. После.

— Откуда знаешь?! Пусти... да пусти же, — остатками уплывающего в алкогольный туман сознания пытается ухватиться за дикую, невероятную, невозможную новость, одновременно вяло отпихивая чужое навалившееся тело. Не получается. И вдруг кричит, зажмуриваясь и сжимая бесполезные ватные кулаки, срываясь на визг, давится непролитыми слезами. — Да что вам всем от меня надо?! Что вы пристали ко мне?! Отстань! Оставьте! Оставьте меня все в покое!!!

— Да кому ты на хер сдался, неврастеник? Лежи себе тихо, — бормочет почти неразборчиво, все также трудолюбиво затаскивая почти бесчувственное тело на середину кровати. Выпустив, укладывается рядом, все-таки прижимается горячо.

Кили не слышит. Медленно моргает. Под отяжелевшими неподъемными веками тошнотворно несется по кругу потолок, закручиваясь спиралью вокруг распластанной в центре люстры, похожей на огромного паука. И снова, нащупав чужую руку, впивается ногтями, привлекая внимание, упрямо шепчет заплетающимся языком:

— Врешь ты мне все... Он никогда бы так не сделал... Он не такой... Он... Это я — такой. Я...  
Больше ни слова. Милосердная тишина повисает в комнате. Дыхание выравнивается, Кили перестает всхлипывать и стонать. Дышит тихо, еле слышно.

Канарис все так же рядом. Не стесняясь, вовсю лапает глазами. Через минуту не выдерживает — касается пальцами губ, скользит по шее, по груди. Кили вздрагивает и хмурится во сне.

— Ладно, спи, — с усилием отталкивает от себя, словно отталкивается сам. — Бедные, глупые дети... Натворили со своей любовью дел...

 

Ночь непроглядно темна, полна звуков и ощущений. Кили силится проснутся — покачивание кровати, резкие ритмичные рывки — почему-то мозг прекрасно отмечает это. И невозможно горячие руки — чувствует, как они касаются, но не может не то, что проснуться, даже понять — где именно, будто тело потеряло границы и превратилось в двумерный плоский лист бумаги. В бессветном мраке плещутся толчки, чужие звонки, испанская речь — это не снится, а, словно он высоко в воздухе, плавно поднимается к нему наверх — не сон — многажды "Буэно, буэно" и, как булавочные уколы "си", "но", "буэно", плямкание приходящих в вотсапе сообщений — полновесная капель с крыши. Порывистый прохладный ветер. И явственный сон, прошедший тенью мимо сознания, зацепившись за Фили в полицейской форме, бродившего вокруг бассейна Джонсона. Самого Кили как будто и там не было, и во сне. Напоследок, под утро — грохот в отдалении — как будто дверь хлопнула, смыв воды, тело воссоединилось с мозгом, но сил сдалось лишь перевернуться с потного постельного пролежня, выдавленного за всю ночь, на бок, в бесчувственность.

Утро было ярким и пасмурным. Выставленная из-под одеяла задница остыла под кондеем, полированное дерево изголовья отражает острый угол торчащей вверх подушки в белой наволочке.

Кили машинально натягивает одеяло на задницу и переворачивается с онемевшего, глухого ко всем командам бока. Из одежды на нем только почему-то майка. В голове — абсолютная пустота и чистая, аж хрустящая ясность.

— Резко не вставай, поваляйся! — Канарис звучит глухо. Он сидит спиной, у пристенного стола, заправив пальцы ног в нижнюю перекладину барного стула, за какой-то мешаниной компьютерных чертежей, и задумчиво, как пятнашки, передвигает подушечками пальцев россыпь разноцветных, разноразмерных таблеток. Оба телефона рядом и, не смотря на мокрую — видимо из душа, голову, ему не холодно в трусах и болтающейся льняной рубахе.

Ничего не болит. Даже голова.

Медленно моргая, Кили переворачивается на спину и несколько минут сосредоточенно смотрит в потолок. Вчерашний паук на месте: сидит прямо в центре, расправив по кругу суставчатые ноги-световые шнуры.

— А где... — начинает с ужасным надсадным хрипом где-то в глубине горла. Кашляет, внутренне сжавшись, ожидая набатного грохота в потревоженной голове. Но там все тихо. Отдышавшись, продолжает. — Ты, что ли, меня раздел?

Зачем, даже спрашивать тошно. Ну, не настолько же он был пьян, чтобы вообще ничего не помнить.

Приподнимается на локтях обводит взглядом комнату. Канарис, сосредоточенно раскладывая свой таблеточный пасьянс, игнорирует его вопрос и бросает через плечо:

— Ну что, живой?

— Пить хочу.

— На кухне.

— Принеси. Я не найду.

— Да ладно тебе! Не маленький. Не заблудишься.

Кили медленно сползает с кровати, шарит глазами вокруг в поисках недостающей одежды. Ничего нет.

— А трусы мои где?

— В прачечную забрали. Завтра вернут.

— Очень смешно, — покачиваясь, сосредоточенно-ровно движется к двери, стараясь не приближаться к столу на расстояние ближе вытянутой руки. Скашивает глаза на разноцветные шарики под руками у хозяина. — А ты, чтобы времени не терять, прям с утра обычно закидываешься?

Канарис, отвернувшись от своего опутанного разноцветными линиями монитора, даже не пытается глядеть в лицо:

— Мммм!... Какая задница! Жалко — разъебанная вусмерть. Небось, вчера утром еле ноги свел? Тебя чего, втроем драли? — роется в своей фармакопее, вытаскивая безобидную белую таблеточку, круглую и плоскую. — Есть, конечно, еще рот и руки, не менее задорные... на вот, съешь колесико, и жизнь твоя тут же полегчает, отвечаю.

Кили яростно мотает головой — по правде сказать, сегодня ноги сводились хорошо, но подламывались. Несмотря на головокружение, хочется есть.

— Ну и ладно, — зазвонил каким-то древним рингтоном телефон, Канарис поморщился, глянув в экран, и слизнул таблетку с пальца. — Это надолго. Иди пей, кофе вари, можешь в холодильнике порыться — там доверху жратвы. Соберешься поплакать — приходи, у меня есть снотворное и хитрый план, — и, отвернувшись к компьютеру, сгреб все колеса разом, отправляя в рот, как леденцы. Кили смотрел на него еще несколько секунд отупело — как он почесывает левый сосок и олдскульную голубую татуировку под ним, ерзает на маленьком табурете, устраиваясь. — Да, здорова! Давай-ка по-испански, у меня тут чужие уши, — лишь на секунду обернулся — подмигнуть.

  
   
"Фили, спасибо за все. Я хотел тебе сказать, что должен буду теперь уехать..." Нет, лучше так: "Когда ты будешь читать это письмо, я буду далеко-далеко отсюда..."

Господи, слава тому, кто изобрел душ. Кили открывает рот и ненасытно пьет не слишком питьевую воду. Прохладные струи ласково гладят лицо, стекают по подбородку, капают на грудь и живот. Не горячо, не холодно. То, что надо. Он может стоять тут вечно. Даже заскулить от удовольствия отчетливо потянуло. Ну, или запеть. И никаких энергичных растираний — обтрясти воду, вытереть лишь лицо и волосы, чтобы не капало за шиворот ухваченного с вешалки роскошного белого махрового халата. Шлепая босыми ногами по коридору, отыскать кухню и — кофе. Засунул в машину три капсулы, одну за одной, слил все в огромную чашку. Пять ложек сахара, упаковка круассанов с клубничным джемом пропущена через микроволновку — и назад, в постель.

Плевать на него сто раз. Пусть думает, что хочет.

Проходя мимо стола, за которым продолжает сидеть Канарис, сосредоточенно глядя в монитор, пытается прихватить свой телефон. Рука с короткими пальцами, покрытая рыжими волосками, шустро накрывает его руку, чувствительно сжимая ее вместе с телефоном.

— Куда?

— Позвонить хочу.

— Кому?

— Да тебе-то что?!

— Включишь — твой великосветский друг живо приедет высказать свое "фэ" по поводу сорванного вчерашнего ужина. И тебе, и мне. Или пришлет кого, что более вероятно. Иди, укладывайся, вместе со своими булками. Я скоро закончу и тоже приду, — ржет собственной плоской шутке, снова склоняется к монитору. Протягивает никогда не мытую кружку. — Кофе только плесни сюда.  
Поставив на тумбочку кофе и круассаны, Кили залезает обратно в постель. Из-под кровати выглядывает белая свернутая штанина. Вдруг вспоминает:

— А почему пятьсот пятьдесят — не сказал? Он же четыреста брал у меня.

Спина Канариса достаточно красноречиво выражает досаду, но он лишь отодвигает мышку коротким резким движением, смотрит через плечо:

— А я ебу? Просил положить тебе все, что будет. Это успел толкнуть, остальное пока висит. Я, знаешь ли, не специалист по продажам. На, — его собственный немаленький смартфон летит на кровать. — Только настройки не сбивай.

Гриндр, Хорнет, какие-то порнографические закладки в гугле, а обои — стремительный, острый самолет в яркой голубизне.   
Работа у Канариса странная: то клацает по планшету пластиковый стилос — пишет что-то на экране, кусает губы, хмурится, морщится, возвращается в ноутбук. Вдруг встает и целенаправленно идет на кухню. Вернувшись обратно, на минуту подходит к компьютеру с отрешенным лицом, приближает какое-то сплетение линий, удаляет, крутит планшет, отбирает у Кили телефон, присев на край кровати, и обменивается с абонентом дремуче-технологическими репликами, что-то про марку стали, ну и предлоги понятны. Во время разговора вдруг переводит взгляд на Кили, немедленно фокусируется и осторожно убирает ему за ухо выпавшую пружинку курчавой пряди. Даже от руки идет страшный жар, словно у него температура. И снова подмигнув, прощается с собеседником и бросает телефон в складки одеяла.

В записной книжке – длинная вереница непристойных фотографий с короткими мужскими именами. Он тоже есть. И Фили. Кили и Фили.

По экрану бегают монстры, мелькают под двигающимся большим пальцем картинки из твиттера и фейсбука, но привычного тупого ощущения мозговой жвачки нет. Болит все внутри, абсолютно все. Господи, нежели теперь так будет всегда — неужели нельзя на секунду перестать пережевывать куцые обрывки воспоминаний и куски взбаламученных мыслей?! Неужели можно выдержать это дольше? День?! Неделю! Спасите, нет! Да можно ли будет когда-нибудь отвлечься — кажется, ничто в мире не заслуживает внимания, и выхода никакого — нет возможности вернуть все назад, а только мельтешение и бессмысленность. И злость — на Фили, на себя, на отчаяние.

Резкая вибрация зажатого в руке телефона выбрасывает Кили из сна — и неожиданное пробуждение, и еще более внезапный сон – он и не помнит, как проваливался. Прежде чем Канарис подходит, Кили взглядывает на экран — никакой маленькой квадратной фотографии со смеющимся лицом — лишь цифры.

Подушка влажная — от недосохших волос, выпитый наполовину кофе остыл.

— Да. О, Господи, — Канарис топает на кухню. — Ты где? Тише, не ори. Все в порядке, он со мной. Кто тебя выпустил? Ах вона как... удивительно! Времени мало? Объясни мне тогда по-быстрому, почему мне звонят вот эти самые из незаконного оружия? Хотели? Роджер Джонсон тебе знаком? Громкость убавь, у меня нежные уши… Он на Кили вышел… Нет, это потом, не прессуй, там сложно. Да, все отдал. На тебя что-то повесили? – и Канарис, улыбаясь, передает черный, что неразборчиво говорящий голосом Фили смартфон, губами артикулируя «две минуты».

Сердце стучит так, что не слышно больше никаких других звуков вообще. Зато зрение обостряется до предела. Снятые с античной статуи губы шевелятся, словно смотришь на них сквозь линзу — каждую трещинку видать. Складываются в улыбку, вытягиваются трубочкой, блестят, обведенные языком. Иногда — сжимаются в упрямую, колючую черту. Только губы. Ничего не слышно.  
Вдруг сует телефон:

— Две минуты.

Кили смотрит на стальные клещи, услужливо тянущие к нему раскаленную добела, брызжущую искрами болванку, из которой, сквозь шорохи помех слышится тихий и пока что неразборчивый голос.

Судорожно упираясь пятками, мигом втыкается спиной в изголовье:

— Я?! Я не стану с ним сейчас говорить...

В полном замешательстве Канарис секунду смотрит на него. Словно не веря тому, что слышит, встряхивает головой.

— Ну, охуеть с вами весело, — пожимает плечами, отворачивается, идет к двери. — Ты все слышал, да? Нет, не я. Говорю же — я не причем. И хватит орать. Вот приезжай — и разбирайтесь сами. Не понял, что? Повтори, я не слышу. Фили, эй, ты...

И тут же в спину — оглушительное, яростное:

— Дай!!!

Оборачивается, устало пожимает плечами.

— И ты туда же. Сразу надо было думать. А теперь — сбой связи. Наверное.

Через секунду уже держит Кили своей небольшой ладонью, пригибает крепко голову, вжимает в льняной рукав, не давая шевелится — только боль и затмевающее все желание вырваться, разорвать, чтобы вскрыть этот обжигающий, словно шаровая молния, ком, растущий изнутри. Канарис что-то говорит, что-то очень логичное, рассказывает, и даже смысл ясен, но не складывается ни в какие знакомые образы, ничего не дает, кроме построенных грамматических форм. Сходящие с ума люди как пить дать задают себе вопрос — это уже да, или не совсем. Боль всплесками пережимает горло, перекрывает дыхание, заставляя судорожно глотать и поспешно выталкивать воздух. Нос упирается в жесткое тело, похожее на сплетение корней. Как дерево от ветра — тело дышит, колышется, в глубине, за корнями, бьется пульс — чуть медленнее той барабанной дроби, что в ушах, от голоса, охватывающего все тело, вибрирует голова и совсем издалека, словно сигнал из космоса, несутся гудки дозвона, мелодичная испанская речь автоответчика:

— Это не он, видишь, связи нет, он не в зоне. Или деньги кончились. Мне истерики не хватало — и так хер расплатитесь потом. Кили, ну! Он живой, можешь реветь уже, — покачивает, гладит мех халата на спине. — Уебаны просто выдающиеся. Ромео, блядь, с Джульеттой, из Вайоминга, — также плотно прижимает к кровати, разговаривая уже с кем-то:

— Алекс? Прости, что оторвал от ебли... как нет? В воскресенье — нет?! Тебя чего, машиной сбило? Если так, ты мне нужен поработать, я тут влип нехорошо... — уже добрался до стола — мобильник Кили пищит, включившись. — Давай, рабочий наряд прихвати — жаркий секс бонусом.

Сверху пахнет сигаретами, дым забивается даже под подушку:

— Номер рыботорговца где? — рядом с ухом глухо шлепается в мягкое телефон. — Сыграем-ка по-крупному. Очнись, Золушка, помоги своему принцу.

Кили по-прежнему лежит ничком. Не обращая внимания на телефон, натягивает на голову подушку и начинает выть. Кашляет, давится рыданиями. И снова воет.

Канарис присаживается рядом. С минуту смотрит, склонив голову на бок, затем резко дергает подол халата вверх.

— Ну, раз тебе уже всё по хер, мне-то теперь чего стесняться?

 Задирает, закидывает на голову, открывая голую задницу и половину спины. Накрывает вместе с подушкой так, что и захочешь — не выберешься. И садится верхом, прижимает и без того спутанные халатом руки.

Кили начинает отчаянно дергаться. Голос звучит глухо, слов не разобрать, но уже ясно, что там — ярость и такое звериное бешенство, что на мгновенье по спине пробегает холодок. Канарис смеется, покачиваясь, ерзает по извивающейся под ним заднице. Жаль, потрогать никак — только выпусти руки, игра сразу кончится.

— Ну вот, теперь я тоже в курсе дела, на что тут все запали пачками. Хорош дергаться. Не убудет с тебя. А на благоверного своего ты все равно болт положил. Так, может, я не хуже буду?

— Пусти! — Канарис, выждав, дает слабину. Слышно, как трещит позвоночник в яростных попытках сбросить грузно-придавившее тело. Кили распрямляется, весь красный, мокрый от пота и слез. — Убью, сука! Только тронь!

Дождавшись, пока из под вздыбленного вороха показываются обе руки, Канарис легко ловит их и заламывает за спину так, что все слышимые звуки исчезают мгновенно, словно кнопку громкости на пульте нажали. Только сдавленные хрипы слышны.

— Очухался? Все? Или дальше будешь рыдать? Тогда на себя пеняй — точно выебу.

В миг ослабив все захваты, освобождает, садится рядом. Кили вскакивает, словно вытолкнутый пружиной — и тут же получает удар кулаком в живот такой силы, что снова валится на постель. Кашляет, сипит, судорожно подтянув к животу колени — туда, где уже пристроились обе руки, ловящие рвущуюся наружу боль.

Канарис вновь толкает к нему телефон.

— А теперь номер найди мне. Пожалуйста.


	51. Chapter 51

Алекс — мексиканец лет тридцати, с лицом и телом опереточного злодея-соблазнителя. Казарменные замашки – прошел, сел, откинув стул одним движением. И очень тяжелый, тягучий взгляд. Несомненно подозревающий. Черные глаза исподлобья недоверчиво сканируют приближающегося Канариса. Не зря – тот не останавливается:

— Мне влезть к тебе на колени, или так встанешь обнять? Поздороваешься, а?

Джонсон звонил два раза: сразу же из ресторана, и через два часа, вчерашней ночью. Кили отрешенно просматривает целую ленту номеров и имен из не отвеченных. Тот самый, неизвестный, хрипевший ему через хлипкую перуанскую связь – двадцать пять вызовов за пятнадцать минут. И снова тишина.

Канарис, вытащив из-под кровати штаны, нырнул поглубже, покачивая жилистой задницей в воздухе, как собака – хвостом, и вылез, чихая, с двумя парами туфель, которые гораздый на пьяные выдумки мозг зафиндилил в пыльное подкроватье. Потом мелькал по всей квартире, кропотливо, как белка поздней осенью, собирая какие-то определенно нужные вещи. Логику сборов Кили не уловил, покачиваясь, словно умственно отсталый ребенок, на краю необозримой кровати.

Он стянул одеяло, завернул плечи. Почему-то вдруг – хотя поздно – стал бить озноб.

— Зачем ты телефон включил? – куда-то своим босым ногам, шевелящим пальцами по холодному паркету.

Канарис озлобленно покосился на фигуру, в одеяле смахивающую на афганскую женщину в парандже, но все-таки присел рядом, наклонив к себе тело – стоило только матрацу прогнуться. Погладил по синтепоновым холмам и оврагам, осторожно вынул из рук стойкий телефон. Еще Фили купил – ударопрочный.

— Не волнуйся, я тоже не любитель подставлять жопу для битья. А из Перу лететь восемь часов, ты помнишь? И у него сейчас ни мобилы, ни денег. Так что эту проблему отложи до завтрашнего утра.

И вот теперь Алекс, у которого нехороший огонь вспыхивает в донельзя угрюмых глазах, когда Канарис ослабляет свои наигранно-липучие объятья.

Словно что-то отрезали вдруг. В голове пусто, на сердце ничего не давит, но и радости от этого – никакой. Местное обезболивание: все чувствуешь, но совершенно не больно. Вот еще сравнить – как будто в квартире на шумной улице плотно закрыли стеклопакет. И каменная тишина сразу. Кили со слабым интересом смотрит и слушает остросюжетную производственную драму вокруг.

— Это Кили.

— Я вижу.

— Завязывай.

— Ммм? – Алекс обстоятельно сканирует взглядом обоих.

— Давай-ка к делу, поревнуешь после, — а в ответ раздался звук, который обычно издают носом лошади, провалившиеся с головой в болото. – Эх, фотки нету!

— Ты, чувак, уже при смерти, что ли? Че за тягомотина, в чем суть?

— Утюг дома не выключил? Короче – незваные гости. Меня, по правде, интересует только один мужик – длинный блондин, приедет барином. Будет с охраной. Я с ним встречаться сам, ты понимаешь, уже не могу, — и сотворил вроде сожалеющего жеста – помавая руками и ухмыляясь достаточно гнусно для того, чтобы в это поверили. – А Кили – так просто насмерть противопоказано. Но мы оставим вместо себя телефон и лэптоп. Там есть скайп. И куча жесткой порнухи на диске. Девка с тобой?

Алек, немножко прикрывший свои горячие глаза, расслаблено кивнул:

— Будет искать по телефону?

— Угу.

— Машину отгони.

— Черт, да! Он прошаренный, по базе влет пробьет, что квартира моя, и тачку определит. Жалюзи не закрывай, — он закурил и перебросил Алексу мобильник. – У меня тут знакомство недалеко, будем смотреть твой бенефис в прямом эфире, — через дорогу светились несколько окон в ближайшем жилом здании.

— Трахаешь соседей напротив?

— Для разнообразия старушка-вуаерист.

Алекс вежливо поднял ровные брови.

— Он нужен целый?

— Живой.

— Охрана?

— Да по хер. Не стесняйся, я замажу.

Стул проскрежетал по полу.

— Одевайся, — сказал Кили Канарис, уложив стопку старой спортивной одежды рядом с одеяльным коконом.

Алекс внимательно прошел к окну. Постоял, покрутил головой.

— Куда тебе вляпываться…

— Слышь, ты, католик-пидорас! — и вот это уже была настоящая, чистая злоба, без поддевок и насмешечек. Но только на секунду Канариса и хватило. — Булки не расслабляй – за ним хвост из двух отделов ФБР и, скорее всего, от пятнистых копов тоже.  
Алекс пошел по дому, ступая протяжно и мягко.

 

Спустились они вниз все вместе, окунувшись из синтетической кондиционированной прохлады в приятно пахучую теплоту темного вечера и асфальта, отдающего не жар натопленной печи, а мягкие волны остывающего воздуха, уже не такого томительно неподвижного.

Из огромного черного форда, блестящего, как катафалк, Алекс вынул длинный продолговатый чехол.

— Прицел на ней?

— Старик, там расстояние меньше четырехсот метров между окнами!

— Алекс, я всегда не против тебя трахнуть, не нарывайся, вопрос не о том.

— Там дневной, света тебе хватит, я не буду в комнате гасить.

Канарис втиснул ключи от своего порша в смуглую ладонь и, перекинув Кили армейский баул, хозяйственно подтолкнул к подъезду дома напротив, сомнительно облагороженному креативными граффити.

 

Все было стремительно и, вместе с тем, время будто замерло. Кили сидел, прижавшись лбом к стеклу рядом с оконной рамой. Несколько часов ожидания, Алекс отогнал машину от дома. Полная дама в посрамляющем апачей макияже покинула свою до безобразия опригоженную квартирку, неодобрительно нацепив обширную шляпу. Канарис, ерзал планшетом по столику с другой стороны окна, чертил свою радужную паутину, вяло обмениваясь колкостями с мексиканцем – по включенному скайпу шел третий матч игры в «го». И горечь, настоящая, которая бывает у крепкой анисовой водки – от которой сводит зубы, язык и горло, сгущалась между ними через маленькое интерактивное окошечко в обоих комнатах по обе стороны дороги. Их лампочка перегорела давным-давно.

Вышли и сгинули оголтелые собачники. Кинулась прочь волна ночных гуляк. Вслед за истомленными бегунами стали подъезжать припозднившиеся клерки.

Тот, кто не думал над ходом, протяжно взглядывал вдоль улицы.

Кили оцепенело молчал – третье лицо, обязательный бессловесный статист при выяснении чужих отношений.

— Черная тойота.

— Это адвокат из первого подъезда. Маленький лысый?

— Да. Ох, только не говори, что ты…

Алекс давно уже выложил на журнальный столик рядом с собой внушительный пистолет с навинченным глушителем. Его ствол близко сверкал, как гигантский хирургический инструмент в камере скайпа, и, одновременно тепло поблескивал ладной детской игрушкой через далекое окно.

— Ты ему хоть сказал?

— Да отъебись, сердобольное чудовище.

— Кили?

Кили едва поднял голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с крошечным Алексом в кукольном домике, тогда как его сильный голос звучал из динамика прямо, казалось, за спиной. С этим тяжелым испанским акцентом.

— У него СПИД в терминальной стадии. Вряд ли он доживет до следующего Рождества, так что лучше одевай на него сразу три гондона, если будешь пользовать.

— Армия спасения, — Канарис тянется, отбирает у Кили маленький театральный бинокль, изукрашенный перламутром. Без увеличения мир вокруг плывет. – Он переживает, гляди-ка.

Не удовлетворившись биноклем, осторожно прилегает к матово-черной винтовке с мощной оптикой, разглядывает что-то на дороге.

Внизу остановился темный поношенный универсал. Изогнувшись под несколькими углами, рассматривают внимательно, но из машины никто выходить не спешит – только экран телефона подсвечивает склоненный профиль, неясно закрытый капюшоном – не в силах, видимо, оторвать пуповину зарядки.

Ход Алекса.

— Охуевшие летуны, — он явно заперт в белой ловушке, парализован в углу доски – не в первый раз за вечер, и старательно кипит.

— Пехота тупорылая, Е 4, — немедленно отвечает Канарис. – Алекс, они внизу.

— Видишь его?

— Только причалили. Еще охранник и шофер.

— Негусто. Шофера не спугни. Пойдет сам?

— Вот должен. Да, выходит, не маячь в окне, — обернувшись к Кили все так же просто, раздельно и ясно. — Только попробуй его отвлечь хоть одним звуком.

Кили, всматривается в микроскопическую квадратную сцену вдалеке, наощупь находит бинокль. Экран сразу становится больше, чувства обостряются и даже звуки из скайпа долетают самые тонкие: Алекс быстро движется по дому – подхватывает пистолет, аккуратно проверяет вторую кобуру, расстегивая фиксирующую кнопку, внимательно вглядывается Кили прямо в глаза. А тот, не в силах оторвать взгляд и рассмотреть среди множества движений внизу надменную осанку высокой крупной фигуры, продолжает загипнотизировано пялиться, как Алекс исчезает в ванной, тут же выходит, оставляя свет и льющуюся воду, прикрывает дверь.   
Канариса не слышно – прилип к оружию, распластался вдоль него.

У Джонсона хорошая, мультиквалифицированная охрана, дверь открывается — как родным ключом. Шум льющейся в душе воды, подмигивания скайпа в развернутом ко входу компе – дают ровно те две секунды, и пистолет охранника послушно ложится рядом с вычищенными ботинками.

— И закрывай дверь. Медленно.

В холодные, как у рептилии, серые глаза, смотрит уже не только глазок камеры, но и зрачок пистолета – маленький бездонный кружок.

Где ненависть? Месть? Где нужные сильные чувства? Кажется, вот этот-то их и съел – воплощенный сарказм и самообладание.

— Так, — голос строгого учителя должен действовать безотказно. Кили дергает Канариса за рукав – внизу движение – из темного универсала неуклюже выбирается человек.

— Это травматика, очень больно, — Алекс будничный, но его реплика возвращает Канариса обратно, в заставленную безделками комнатушку.

На пробу Джонсон двигается – шаг в сторону, в обход, по кругу:

— Удивительно мерзкий национальный колорит, – и сразу останавливается. Он смотрит не в глаза, нет – с ним надо осторожно – смотрит на смуглый палец Алекса, незаметно налегающий на курок: будет стрелять действительно, или нет. Охранник – по повадкам бывший военный, немолодой уже, с начинающимся брюшком и пасмурным лицом, сразу хорошо оценил шансы и спокойно стоит. Рассчитывает на ошибку. Стадия первая, пассионарная.

— Мало того, дальше – драматичный диалог с твоим участием.

Джонсон досадливо морщится от фамильярности, и плавно переходит к издевательской ухмылке.

— Не думаю.

Скотина. Змей. Мозг заливает черной желчной волной концентрированной злобы – за все, на всех. Только краем глаза заметив движение у подъезда, Кили отвлекается от прекрасного злорадства, растущего из этих темных корней.

И рот у него пересыхает.

Губы моментально спекаются.

Ни слова не сказать.

Хромая на левую ногу!

Царапает пальцами стол, рукав замершего Канариса. Тот взглядывает – слишком поздно – фигура лишь мелькнула вглубь подъезда.

— Алекс, к тебе еще один гость, — выпрямившись, говорит четко в микрофон. Джонсон неуловимо напрягся, чтобы не вздрогнуть от внезапных мощностей аудиосистемы. Охранник вздрагивает. – Уже поднимается. Кто-то из копов.

Резкий вздох – разлепить губы – сказать!

Канарис не смотрит – он отражает, как зеркало. Просто убьет, не задумываясь, стоит только открыть рот. И у него, и у Алекса на лице – совершенно безумные одинаковые ухмылочки.

— Лицом к двери. Дальше друг от друга, — травматика плавно меняется на длинный ствол с глушителем.

Это не может быть он – один отчаянный взгляд на часы – всего четыре прошло с небольшим – кажется, они сидят здесь целую неделю, превратившуюся в ночь. Но дальше все начинает мелькать настолько быстро, что можно только смотреть и пытаться запомнить без смысла – только картинку, впечатать, и потом прокручивать раз за разом – так же тупо и безрезультатно, как в реальном времени.

Дверь открывается.

Тут же ясно – он в курсе, кто здесь. Алекс – неожиданность.

Секунда – на оценку.

Спокойные голубые глаза. Намертво прикушенная сигарета.

Выстрел грохочет в закрытом помещении. Фили двигается, как пьяный, просто переводя руку с одной мишени на другую.

Первый Джонсон. В лоб, в упор, уже не глядя в глаза – следить за метнувшимся Алексом – и мозгами, кровью, шрапнелью маленьких частичек черепа мелко забрызгивает лэптоп, камеру, всю стену с окном напротив тяжело упавшего тела. Секунду Кили оцепенело смотрит в экран, не соображая просто перевести взгляд выше, через стекло, в маленький освещенный квадратик, где один за другим два выстрела доносятся по динамикам и отдаленно – через улицу.

Рядом Канарис выкашливает короткое богохульное ругательство, потеряв из виду упавших. Громко, на одной ноте, орет охранник с простреленным плечом, до тех быстрых пор, пока Фили, плавая в пороховом тумане, медленно оседающем, не вырубает его, и продолжает что-то искать своим ледяным спокойным взглядом.

Это страшно.

— Фили!!

— Фили!

Скайп, наверное, угадывается под кровавой коркой.

Канариса трясет:

— Заткнись, девять один один, — он втискивает в руки Кили мобильный, орет в микрофон: – Сука, быстро! Я тебя прикончу! Не снимай бронежилет с него. Ты охуел вообще — три трупа?

— Где он? — странно покачиваясь – словно не владея собой, Фили бредет к подоконнику и, не выпуская пистолета, начинает вытирать кровь с глазка камеры, размазывать по экрану пальцами, тыльной стороной ладони, лихорадочно пытаясь различить картинку за липкой темной массой.

Камера транслирует розоватый интерьер. Полголовы выбрито, на затылке месиво из зеленки и футуристических стежков с торчащими дыбом нитками.

Абсолютно безмятежное лицо.

Не надо. Это не он. Я не хочу его такого видеть.

Кили не шепчет, он проговаривает внутри сухого рта, судорожно вцепляясь в край стола и пристально, в упор, смотрит в ноутбук, не отрывается.

Идут гудки.

— Исчезните оба, — Фили словно душит что-то, голос спотыкается.

— Фили, посмотри на Алекса, в углу, — Канарис почти как с ребенком, разговаривает тихо и спокойно. Был бы рядом – задушил давно, хоть никто не виноват. Из-за этого «не виноват» – тяжко.

Канарис берет трубку со скорой.

— Я прошу тебя, уезжай в Канаду или в Ирландию, — Фили серьезен, концентрируется с трудом. — К Торину. Не пытайся мне помочь, это бесполезно. Пожалуйста, детка. Извини.

Канарис отодвигает Кили плечом.

— Фили, — напористым танком, сдвигающим бетонную плиту. – В углу мой раненый или убитый. Мне важно. Посмотри, — убедившись, что медленно бредет, тяжело ворочая ногами. — Пока можешь уйти.

— Не дадут, — из угла звучит глухо и гулко, басистое эхо создает помехи. Кили судорожно втягивает носом воздух, забыв на время про вдохи, и Канарис таким же резким движением навстречу рывку вдавливает его обратно в стул.

-Ты мешаешь, понимаешь, мешаешь! Не надо, — сразу бросив уговоры шепотом, продолжает давить на плечи сверху вниз. – Ты на армейских вернулся? Как Миккель?

— Нормально. С ним летел, его раньше выпустили. Груз оставили, забери себе. За грузом хвост, поглядывай.

— Он жив?

— Без сознания, будет хуже – головой об шкаф, рана кровит, но не сильно уже…

— Думаю, там твои обожатели сжимают кольцо: тот хер, которого ты мне заказывал найти.

— …поскорее надо скорую, — Фили, тяжело опираясь на полированное сидение стула, по-старчески медленно распрямляется, подбирая заодно отложенный в сторону пистолет. – Один?

— Вот нет: один еще на входе… погоди… машина около пожарной лестницы. Зашел только тот.

— Вполне достаточно… — шепчет Фили, и микрофон доносит это, как шуршание ветра. – Я у вас в прямой видимости без компа?

— Да.

Лэптоп путешествует с окна на пол рядом с прикроватной тумбочкой. От неожиданности оба – и Канарис, и Кили — отшатываются от своего раскачивающегося экрана.

— Там миллиона на три, три с половиной по рыночной цене, забери. Спасибо, — Фили – маленькая фигурка, скрывающаяся и объявляющаяся в окне напротив, тащится за стенку, стоящую между ним и дверью и, вместо того, чтобы кинематографически замереть с поднятым пистолетом в красивой напряженной позе, быстро и грузно съезжает по обоям спиной на корточки. В дом напротив доносится его тяжелое придыхание.

— Детка. Все будет хорошо. Ты сам знаешь.

Канарис надавливает еще сильнее и отпускает, перебираясь к засунутой в угол окна винтовке.

— Ранен?

— Нет. Военная полиция. Они аккуратные.

— Почки целы?

— Да. Разрыв печени.

— Суки, когда ж они уймутся. Мало Гуантанамо! Освидетельствовал?

— Первым делом.

Фили вытирает лицо рукавом, перекладывая пистолет, трет окровавленные ладони о штаны – и с Алекса вляпался, кровь теперь застывает на рукояти.

— Ебучий случай! – этот голос он на всю жизнь теперь запомнил. Густой и темный, как деготь. Канарису даже необязательно было называть его. Напротив стены – окно, в нем отражается пустая дверь – гость не спешит зайти. – Я ебу – три трупа! Положи оружие, блядь. Чтоб я видел.

Фили улыбается – у него полный партер самых взыскательных зрителей. И он сам тоже отражается в стекле – О’Нилу достаточно взять небольшое зеркало и выставить его в дверной проем. Но тот, видимо, переваривает впечатления.

Поэтому Фили перетягивает пистолет на колено, поглаживая подушечкой снятый предохранитель.

— Теперь нужно только убить меня?

Гость негромко хмыкает за дверью:

— Я заебатый эйчар. Но чтоб так, сука, быстро! Охренительный плюс двойной игры – если не выйдет, просто скажу, что завершил расследование. Вот он, Джонсон.

— А если получится меня шлепнуть?

— Ты сам знаешь.

— Да, знаю. Начнется торговля со свежим каналом. Джонсон был хорошим прикрытием. Вот если бы я провозился месяца три, тогда бы все налажено уже, да?

— Пиздато сработано. Хороший у тебя червяк на крючке был. Долго ты не проживешь, особенно в тюряге, отвечаю.

Молчание. Фили с внимательным взглядом в окно: О’Нил обязательно попробует.

— Джо Маллиган из Фриско в курсе всей операции. Джонсон мертв, серферы до семи тонн не дотягивают, так что придется лепить другое объяснение, или бросать затею.

Невеселое хмыкание, и металлический звук пистолета, прикоснувшегося к стене, отражаются чутким эхом полупустого парадного:

— То-то управление охуеет от радости. Бабло пропало, так хоть медаль мне вручат за раскрытие.

— Ну да, если я промолчу, кто организовал на деле семитонную поставку к себе в карман. Кусок пирога мимо своего рта управление не пронесет. Маллиган вас вскроет, как майскую устрицу, только тронь меня.

В ту же секунду окно разлетается на миллион блестящих капель, Фили, сдавленно охнув, переносит вес на колено и выныривает из-за угла, накрывая тремя выстрелами стремительное тело в проеме.

Сирена подъехавшей скорой внизу громко врывается через разбитое окно. Несмотря на это, в комнате наступает тишина.

— Незачет.

— Ты охуительный.

— Рука цела? И не позовешь ведь никого, да?

— Ни в рот, ни в жопу, прав, — О’Нил страшно смеется – добродушно, с симпатией. — Балбес, зачем тебе это? Не я, так Джо. Не мы, так Пентагон наладит вывоз, как из Афгана.

Фили слушает шуршание пачки за стеной, осторожно потянувшись, тоже достает сигарету – кликание зажигалок раздается одновременно. Но у него руки трясутся, а вот у О’Нила – нет, как пить дать!

— Выигрываю время на вашей сваре…

— Не в ту дырку ответ, на хуя тебе?

Это неожиданно – Фили не ждал подвоха, в голосе его столько беспомощности:

— Ну, а как мне иначе, неужели не понятно?..

— Ебануться… — бормотание совпадает с бодрым голосом Канариса – тут уж наверняка оба вздрагивают и роняют пепел с сигарет:

— Так, господа участники. Я сижу в доме напротив, у окна. Первый, кто высунется в коридор с оружием или без – получит пулю в какую-нибудь часть тела – у меня снайперская винтовка 7,42 калибр патрона, снизу ждет скорая и из-за ваших прений не может подняться.

— Не только скорая, — бурчит Фили, осторожно отваливаясь за угол, но не опуская оружие.

— Заглядение, какой сговорчивый. Там еще штурмотряд, и пара гражданских машин с негражданским содержимым.

Кили машинально оглядывает большой квадрат перед домом, который заканчивают обтягивать пронзительной желтой лентой – она хлопает на ветру в промежутках между взвоями сирен.

Комната плывет-качается перед глазами. Внизу полицейский спецназ грохочет пластиковыми щитами у парадного.

— Он дышит?

— Да.

— Бля, шах и мат! Единственный верный ход, с Джонсоном! — О’Нил в восторге и бешенстве одновременно. – Размен фигур, правда, на десятку строго режима.

Фили страсть как хочется развернуть скайп к себе и, если не говорить, то хоть смотреть все утекающее, как из песочных часов, их недолгое время – болезненно бездарная трата.

— Чего-то они там долго, как вор на ярмарку, собираются. Как ты вырвался от армейцев? – теперь Канарис нервничает.

— Не знаю, меня отдел по оружию вынул, они тоже наверняка сейчас припрутся. Кто их связал с Джонсоном и со мной – не в курсе.

— Я, — Кили опускает голову перед монитором, словно его можно увидеть.

Канарис давит красноречивый стон: «Ну дурак!». – Искал тебя через него…

— Вас там что, полный зал?

— Идет штурмгруппа, просьба оставаться на местах с пристегнутыми ремнями до полной остановки, — и, уже Кили: – Гаси свет, сейчас уходим.

Кили отчаянно пытается разглядеть лицо маленькой фигурки на корточках в окне напротив. Можно лишь предполагать по повороту головы, что Фили смотрит на него. Все это так мелко, так глупо и больно, что Кили поскорее нажимает на выключатель.

Фили проваливается в мгновенный сон, стоит только Джо Маллигану, в его неизменной поло-майке, забрать ухоженными руками пистолет и надеть наручники. Скорая мельтешит возле Алекса и охранника, штурмгруппа толпится на площадке у лифта, окно напротив темно и, скорее всего, пусто.

Рука на плече выбрасывает его обратно из темного обморока, мышцы судорожно сокращаются, взрывая бок: перед ним О’Нил и Джо.

— …он иностранный гражданин, уволенный, чистое убийство — помилуй, никто не говорит об освобождении. Семерик при хорошем адвокате.

— Свидетель всегда под рукой? Да, Джо?

— Надеюсь, ты не расстроен до той степени, чтобы это изменить?

— Иди на хуй, ну выиграл меньше, чем рассчитывал.

Фили с облегчением прикрывает глаза: похоже, последующий бардак с судом и расследованием его не волнует. Все главное уже сделано.

* * *

Августовское солнце нагревает стекло тюремного автобуса, будто лучи его тяжелее темного золота. Воздух пахнет созревшими травами. Вчерашнее финальное заседание, тошнотворное, формальное чтение приговора, дерготня из одного корпуса в другой, и, теперь, дорога, порядком утомительны даже по отдельности. Гремя легкой цепью, Фили пристраивается виском к теплому стеклу, по привычке оберегая правый бок.

Полновесный летний вечер ярко просвечивает красным сквозь закрытые веки. И, как всегда, из этого сияния вырисовывается знакомый силуэт, озаренный солнцем сзади. Лица не разобрать, но Фили чувствует, кто это.

Он знает, что в ближайшие десять лет образ будет расплываться все больше, будет все сильнее сливаться с окружающим светом, оставляя внутри каждый раз только свою тень в навсегда пустом, как контур обведенного трупа, месте.


	52. Chapter 52

Отодвинув стул, Торин пересек комнату и подошел к окну. Прислонившись лбом к холодному стеклу, стал смотреть на начинающийся в поздних сумерках снегопад. Снег падал мелкой сухой крупкой, часто-часто шелестел по внешнему металлическому карнизу, отскакивая и ссыпаясь вниз, на увядший цветник. Парк в этот час был пуст. Те обитатели клиники, кто сохранял хоть какую-то связь с реальностью, давным-давно вернулись с прогулки и разошлись по своим палатам.

Торин постоял, выстукивая по подоконнику ногтями негромкую дробь, тоскливо вздохнул и отвернулся от окна.

— Да, вот еще, чуть не забыл. Звонила мама. Сказала, что долетела благополучно. Когда в Дублине садились — был страшный ливень. Она так перепугалась, но, слава Богу, все обошлось. Очень просила передать тебе привет, когда увижу. Ты сам-то когда ей позвонишь?

Вопрос, обращенный к скрюченной спине, отскочил, словно теннисный мячик, и остался без ответа.

Невольно напрягшись, хоть и зная, что бесполезно, что так нельзя, что от его криков и очередных бессмысленно-пустых уговоров, будет только хуже, Торин почувствовал, как внутри вновь закипает гнев пополам с отчаянием. Сколько можно? Почти полгода прошло. И ничего не меняется. Врачи что-то бубнят про общую положительную динамику, про выраженную стабилизацию, про улучшение эмоционального фона... Еще бы, он столько вбухал уже в эту клинику — запросто можно было бы построить на эти деньги еще одну. И ничего. Одна эта каменная спина. И бесконечное, вытягивающее жилы молчание.

Невольно промелькнула мысль — может, зря он тогда сорвался после первого акта? А ведь как чувствовал. И скорая приехала как по волшебству, почти мгновенно, через все вечерние пробки забитого пятничного Чикаго — может, тоже зря? Ну что, разве лучше — вот так? За столько месяцев — ни единого слова. А дальше — что?

— Все, Кили, мне пора. Я вижу, сегодня ты вновь не расположен к беседам. Смотри сам, решай, как тебе лучше.

Все правильно, его так и учили. Только вот чтобы тише, мягче, спокойнее — это не получается никак. Хочется подойти, встряхнуть, дернуть за шиворот. И надавать пощечин. От души. Чтобы взял, наконец, себя в руки, перестал лежать пластом, отвернувшись к стене. И молчать. Молчать, несмотря на все слезы и уговоры матери, просидевшей здесь почти три месяца неотрывно. На все доводы, что он приводил, на все объяснения — такие разумные, правильные и логичные. Все кончено. Прошлого не вернуть. Надо жить дальше. Просто жить — и все. И постараться поскорее забыть весь тот кошмар, в который втянул несчастного мальчишку его уголовный любовничек...

— Кили, послушай... Я, может, и виноват перед тобой. И перед этим... перед ним тоже. Это ваши дела. Ваша жизнь. То, что я думал тогда... не важно, ладно. Но все равно. Возможно, я был не прав. И даже наверняка. Хотя сейчас — какая, к черту, разница? Ничего уже нельзя изменить. Но ты... Так нельзя, понимаешь? Просто нельзя. О матери подумай — ей-то каково? Разве она перед тобой хоть в чем-то виновата? Она же чуть ума не лишилась, когда узнала. Ладно я — плевать ты на меня хотел — но, Кили, ты же и мне ведь тоже не чужой. Я вас с Дис обоих чуть друг за другом не потерял. А Фили... он же не знаешь ничего, понимаешь? Те письма, что ты отправлял, вернулись. Не знаю, почему так, не знаю, что у вас произошло в тот день, но он бы явно не обрадовался, узнав, что ты с собой сделал. Вставай уже, хватит. Сколько можно?

Стараясь справиться с охватившим его волнением, Торин на минуту замолчал, тяжело оперся на спинку стула. Затем, не выдержав, вновь заговорил — нервно, горячо, невольно заводясь все больше и больше:

— Что ты хотел этим доказать? Что без него тебе нет жизни? Он же ясно сказал тебе — уезжай. Вы с ним больше не вместе. Ты ведь сам так говорил, помнишь? Кили, он... наверное, он все-таки неплохой человек, раз не стал тебя дальше тянуть во все это. Хотя и так уже втянул по уши.

Выпустив несчастный стул, тяжело опустился на край кровати, положил ладонь на неподвижное плечо. Нерешительно потряс:

— Ну хватит, уже, слышишь? Кончай, парень. Надо дальше жить.

Подождав, медленно убрал руку. Сгорбился, сильно сжал ладонью лоб, собирая на коже глубокие складки.

Ладно. И вправду — хватит. Последняя попытка. Нет — значит нет.

Собравшись с силами, выдохнул и начал вновь. Спокойно, по-деловому:

— Тогда вот еще что. Я так понимаю, тебе, чтобы развязаться со всем этим дерьмом, кое-чего не хватает — ответа на вопрос «зачем?» Похоже, раньше все время получалось, что кто-то за тебя решал, что тебе делать и как жить дальше. И сам ты просто не умеешь, да? Так вот. Пока ты здесь сил за мой счет набирался, я купил землю в Турции. В высокогорье Анатолии. Есть сведения, что когда-то там добывали султаниты. Это очень редкие камни. И очень красивые. Можешь сам убедиться, — вытащив из кармана маленький замшевый мешочек, вытряхнул на ладонь квадратный ограненный камень размером с половину почтовой марки, искрящийся зеленым и желтым. Покрутив в пальцах, полюбовался и бросил его на постель между стеной и телом лежавшего. — Я хочу отыскать тот старый рудник, восстановить его и, если будет надо — заложить новый. Мои эксперты ездили туда несколько раз, смотрели, дали заключение — игра стоит свеч. Я тоже ездил — дичь, глухомань, интернета нет, хотя телефон вроде работает. И это очень, очень перспективная земля. Дело может выгореть, но мне нужен на месте свой человек. Ты, конечно, пока не знаешь и не умеешь ни хрена. Для начала там будут рабочие из местных и пара европейских спецов. Дальше — как пойдет. За всеми нужен догляд. А ты ведь мой человек, правда? И потом, — мгновенье помолчав, продолжил с плохо скрываемым раздражением в голосе. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что мне должен? По правде говоря, почти все, что у тебя было, ушло на адвокатов, да на клинику. А на оставшееся я землю как раз и купил. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Теперь мы с тобой партнеры, Кили. И мне будет, очень, очень жаль, если ты облажаешься и подведешь меня. Ты понял, парень? Очень жаль.

Торин встал, вынул из кармана плотный белый конверт.

— В общем, так. Здесь бумаги на землю на твое имя. Наш договор о долевом партнерстве. Билет в Стамбул с открытой датой — самые удобные рейсы по вторникам и четвергам, без пересадок. Сегодня, кстати, воскресенье. Контакты, адреса спецов. Не маленький, короче, разберешься. Как долетишь — звони. Обсудим, с чего начинать. Все, мне пора. Я здесь с тобой и так уж слишком засиделся.

* * *

— Мистер Оукеншильд, простите, что звоню вам в такой поздний... в такой ранний час, — немолодой женский голос в трубке дребезжал и задыхался от ужаса. — Но Вы сами просили известить Вас, если что-то случится с...

— Что с ним? Опять? Он жив? — Торин резко сел на постели, нашаривая на прикроватной тумбочке часы. Половина пятого. — А вы куда смотрели?

— Нет-нет, Ваш племянник жив... наверное. Просто он исчез.

— Как исчез? Куда? — в раздражении бросил Торин, опуская ноги с кровати на пол. — Да что вы там бормочете, я никак не пойму!

— Вчера вечером все было как обычно. Ночной дежурный тоже не заметил ничего странного во время обхода. Только один из двух лифтов был почему-то не внизу, в холле, а стоял на последнем этаже. На кнопку вызова не отвечал. Охранник пошел посмотреть, в чем дело, а когда вернулся, увидел, что наружная стеклянная дверь разбита. Мы, конечно, сразу стали выяснять, что произошло. Про Кили мы как-то сразу не подумали, до его комнаты дошли только минут через пятнадцать. А его там нет, и вот теперь...

— Интересно у Вас получается, миссис Сюррей, — издевательски протянул Торин, не отнимая от уха телефона и пытаясь одной рукой натянуть халат. — При такой стоимости услуг Вашей уважаемой клиники, Вы, оказывается, не в состоянии обеспечить элементарной безопасности пациентов. Где теперь прикажете его искать, а? Сейчас у нас конец ноября, и сколько градусов сегодня на улице? А пациент Ваш наверняка ушел в одной домашней одежде.

— Простите, мистер Оукеншильд... Я не знаю, как так вышло... Просто ума не приложу, — в трубке послышался явственный всхлип.

— Кончай рыдать, Кларисса, — оборвал ее Торин. -Ты мне лучше вот что скажи. В палате на тумбочке лежал большой белый конверт. Он сейчас там или нет?

— Я... я сбегаю. Посмотрю.

Он поморщился, отведя телефон чуть в сторону — из трубки раздался такой стремительно-дробный топот каблуков, словно Кларисса — немолодая, давно потерявшая спортивную форму женщина — неслась по коридору во всю прыть.

— Нет, здесь ничего нет, — запыхавшись, выпалила она.

— Ясно, — Торин выпустил перекрученный халат и снова сел на кровать. Зевнул, поправил подушку. — Тогда ищите дальше. Позвони мне утром, когда будут новости. Только не раньше девяти, поняла?

* * *  
   
Споткнувшись на темной лестнице и чуть не загремев вниз вместе с полным ведром, Кили выругался и в последнюю секунду еле успел схватиться свободной рукой за шаткие перила.

Давно надо было лампочку вкрутить взамен перегоревшей. Вот только спускался он в подвал вообще-то очень редко — не за чем было. Зато в последние три дня набегался с лихвой — взбесившийся кондиционер вместо того, чтобы сливать конденсат в отстойник, исправно гнал его в подвал. Обнаружилось это случайно — когда весело журчащей по стене водой закоротило проводку в распределительном щите, выбив все предохранители разом. Со щитом он разобрался сам, а вот чтобы привести в чувство тонкую японскую электронику — пришлось вызывать мастера аж из Анкары. Тот ехать не спешил — здесь вообще никто никуда не торопился. К этому привыкнуть оказалось труднее всего — после казавшейся когда-то неспешной, сонной Ирландии, не говоря уже о живущей в бодро-деловом ритме Канаде, а про Сумасшедшие Штаты Америки тогда и говорить не стоило — здешняя жизнь протекала совсем иначе.

Вскарабкавшись, наконец, по крутым ступеням наверх и толкнув спиной раму с москитной сеткой, закрывавшую дверной проем, он вышел на широкую галерею, опоясывающую дом. Выплеснув воду под ближайший розовый куст, с неудовольствием поглядел на покрытые пылью бледно-желтые цветы, бодро заколыхавшиеся от внезапного душа. Омытые листья враз засветились сочной зеленью, но на цветочные бутоны вода не попала, и они так и остались уныло-бурыми, тусклыми. Словно уже успели отцвести, так и не раскрывшись.

Пыль здесь была кругом. Стоило проехать одинокой машине по проходящей в километре от дома грунтовке — вот как сейчас — пыльный шлейф потом мог висеть в неподвижном раскаленном воздухе часами. Зимой, когда шли дожди, становилось чуть легче. Зато начинал донимать ветер. Он выл, забираясь в каждую щелочку, свистел на разные голоса, не давая покоя ни днем, ни ночью. Укрывшись одеялом с головой, Кили часто лежал без сна в своей огромной спальне на втором этаже, пустой и гулкой. Лежал и вспоминал, как ветер почти так же ломился в окна, вдавливая оконные рамы внутрь комнаты. Только был он тогда сырой, холодный и пах морем, а не выгоревшей на солнце пылью и горькими степными травами.

Машина, не спеша пылившая вдалеке, неожиданно свернула к дому. Не глядя нашарив висевший на вбитом в  наружный косяк гвозде армейский бинокль, Кили принялся разглядывать своих будущих незваных гостей, попутно соображая, насколько он готов сейчас видеть хоть кого-нибудь. Задев ногой стоявшее у ступеней ведро, в миг вспомнил о неработающем кондиционере и, небрежно мазнув полой рубашки по пыльным стеклам, стал смотреть в них куда как более пристально — мастер ему все-таки был нужен.

Несчастная машина отчаянно петляла среди глубоких выбоин в тщетных попытках уберечь нежную подвеску городского представительского седана, явно не созданного для таких резвых скачек. Пару раз все же чувствительно грохнув днищем об торчащие прямо из дороги булыжники — опустив бинокль, Кили покосился на свой видавший виды, когда-то белый лендровер, стоявший во дворе под соломенным навесом — остановилась в десятке метров от дома.

Медленно оседала пыль. Водительская дверь распахнулась, раздался надсадный кашель и сдавленные ругательства на турецком. Вылез водитель — конечно, низенький, толстый, в грязноватой белой рубашке с большим мокрым пятном на спине, с потной блестящей лысиной, мясистыми ушами, изнутри заросшими шерстью и совершенно невообразимым носом. Все они здесь были такие. Вернее, не все — половина. Вторая половина была словно бы родными братьями самого Кили. Ну, или двоюродными: высокими, стройными, темноволосыми и темноглазыми, с белозубыми улыбками и оливковой кожей. Никаких средних вариантов не предусматривалось. По крайней мере, Кили их пока не встречал.

Прокашлявшись и чуть-чуть отдышавшись, водитель немедленно закурил и направился в сторону навеса, где жил лендровер, явно не собираясь придерживать дверь своему пассажиру.

Кили продолжал стоять на крыльце и спускаться вниз навстречу долгожданному мастеру отчего-то тоже не спешил. Интересно, почему тот взял такси, а не фирменный минивэн с логотипами митсубиси и самсунг? Да еще и такое здоровое, с огромным багажником, куда легко можно было запихать два или даже три немаленьких чемодана. Словно из аэропорта.

Открылась задняя левая дверь. Сидевшего внутри по-прежнему не было видно, наружу выходить он не спешил. Зато стали слышны голоса — человек приехал не один.

Положив бинокль на деревянный парапет, Кили начал медленно спускаться с крыльца.

Из машины поднялась высокая женщина. Шея и почти все лицо были спрятаны под углом пестрого шелкового платка, большой конец которого свисал с импровизированной чалмы, укутывавшей голову. Глаза закрывали темные очки.

Увидев Кили, она на мгновенье застыла, затем вновь наклонилась к машине и тут же выпрямилась, держа на руках ребенка — видимо, мальчика, судя по широкой панамке цвета хаки, как у рейнджеров, лет четырех, а может, и пяти. Точно определить детский возраст на глаз Кили никогда был не в силах.

— Госпожа, вероятно, ошиблась. Вилла «Саях Лале» — это следующий поворот. Не здесь, — чуть запинаясь, старательно выговорил Кили по-турецки.

Словно не слыша, женщина обогнула машину, медленно двинулась к дому. Мальчик заерзал у нее на руках, попытался спрыгнуть на землю.

— Мама, ну скоро? Пусти меня. Я больше не могу терпеть...

— Тише. Подожди. Сейчас.

Услышав голос, Кили ускорил шаги. Потом побежал. Остановился почти вплотную, потянул вниз подоткнутый возле дужки очков край платка. Легкая ткань соскользнула на затылок, обнажив коротко стриженную голову. Татуировка за правым ухом... Сделала? Или всегда была, только раньше волосы закрывали?

— Привет... Как ты меня нашла?

— А разве ты прячешься?

— Нет, конечно, но я не думал, что ты приедешь вот так... Зачем?

— Погостить. Или выгонишь?

— Не говори глупостей. Это твой? Девочка? Мальчик?

Тут дунул ветер. Заломив поля, сорвал панамку с головы ребенка. Тот закрутился, завизжал, оборачиваясь, зашлепал крошечными розовыми ладошками по макушке. По взметнувшимся золотым волосам.

Вдруг стало очень трудно дышать. Застыв, Кили смотрел на сморщенный веснушчатый нос, на жмурящиеся от внезапного солнца огромные голубые глаза.

— Мальчик. Можно, мы в дом войдем? Он уже час как в туалет просится.

Посторонившись, Кили смог только молча кивнуть. Когда они проходили мимо, взял руку женщины в свою и одновременно щелкнул мальчишку по носу:

— Салют, приятель! Тебя как зовут?

— Филипп, — ответил тот, почесывая кончик носа.

— Я так и думал. А как тебя мама дома зовет?

— Фил, — важно кивнул, протягивая потную ладошку, чтобы поздороваться.

— А еще?

— А еще — Фили, — чуть дрогнула в другой руке рука.

— Ванная — по коридору налево. Синяя дверь — не заблудишься?

Снова серьезный кивок маленькой кудрявой головы.

— Ну, тогда беги сам, — сказал Кили, ссаживая мальчика на пол. —  Рядом кухня — там в холодильнике мороженное. Или нельзя? — вопросительно вскинул глаза.

Чуть кивнула, разрешая.

— Вещи ваши — в багажнике?

Снова кивок.

— С таксистом расплатилась?

— Еще в аэропорту.

— Ну и зря. Я бы дешевле договорился. Иди в дом. Здесь сейчас очень жарко. Очень.

* * *

— Ну что, уснул? — подняв голову от ноутбука, Кили вопросительно посмотрел на замершую в дверном проеме фигуру.

— Да, все в порядке.

— Садись вон там. Только сетку плотно закрой, а то налетит на свет всякой нечисти, — кивнул на белеющее в углу веранды кресло. 

Сейчас ночи теплые. Я часто здесь сижу. Что будешь пить?

— Я больше не пью.

— Вообще-то я спросил про чай. Ну, или воду. Еще есть сок и молоко.

— Смотрите-ка. Здоровый образ жизни?

Не ответив, Кили захлопнул крышку ноутбука и встал. Ушел вглубь дома. Вскоре вернулся с небольшим подносом. На нем стояли два крошечных стаканчика в форме тюльпанов. Поставив поднос на стол возле широкой скамьи с резными низенькими бортиками, сплошь засыпанной ковровыми подушками, забрался на нее с ногами.

— Адаптивный.

Темнота скрывала утонувшую в кресле фигуру почти целиком. Через несколько минут, пошевелившись, Тау положила ногу на ногу и вновь замерла.

— Сколько ему?

— А сам ты сосчитать не в силах? Пять будет в середине марта.

— Понятно. Я не знал.

— Не ты один.

— Как так? Он, что ли, тоже?

— Тоже.

— Интересно. Когда успели только?

— Да выдалась минутка, знаешь ли.

Залпом осушив стакан с чаем, Кили встал. Прошелся по веранде. Рассохшееся дерево поскрипывало под босыми ступнями. Остановившись у колонны, подпиравшей крышу, привалился к ней и, повернувшись лицом к далеким горам, вдохнул принесенный с них запах пыльной сухой земли. Август здесь всегда пах одинаково.

— Слушай, кончай уже играть в загадки. Ты же не за этим приехала сюда, ведь так?

— Извини, что сразу не сказала. Можно мне все-таки воды?

Сходил в дом, через минуту вернулся с холодной минералкой.

Остановившись на пороге, стал молча смотреть, как она сосредоточенно перебирает высыпанные на колени серебристые упаковки. Отыскав нужную, выломала из нее две капсулы.

— Спасибо, — не поднимая головы, взяла бутыль и сделала несколько глотков.

— Чего это? — отодвинув пыльную кованую лампу, больше напоминавшую перевернутое жестяное ведро с прорезями, присел рядом, на низкий деревянный стол. Взяв с коленей несколько шуршащих пластин, озадаченно на них посмотрел. — Эй, погоди, ты что, больна?

Тау подняла на него осунувшееся лицо. Несколько мгновений они молча смотрели друг на друга.

— Еще как. От силы год остался.

— Ни хрена себе — новости. Давай, рассказывай.

Рассказывала. Он слушал молча, не перебивая. Заметив, что она несколько раз передернула плечами, словно от несуществующей ночной прохлады, потянулся было за пледом, завалившимся за кресло. Потом увидел, как по лицу пробежала судорога, кривя рот и некрасиво дергая правую щеку — и не стал его дальше искать.

— Филипп не знает об отце.

— Не он один. До этого дня я тоже был не в курсе, — горько усмехнулся Кили, бросая упаковки обратно ей на колени.

— И про меня, конечно, тоже.

— Понятно. И что ты дальше будешь делать?

— Да какая разница? Гораздо важнее, что дальше будешь делать ты.

Хмыкнув, он встал и снова заходил по теплым доскам. У освещенной двери в дом  остановился. Засунув руки в карманы джинсов, задумчиво покачался с пятки на носок, затем, крутанувшись, сказал почти весело:

— Похоже, ты решила сделать мне подарок.

— Ага. Прощальный.

— До Рождества еще почти полгода.

— Могу не дотянуть.

Он отошел к дальнему краю веранды. Усевшись на парапет, стал смотреть в ночь. Звезд высыпало видимо-невидимо. Кое-где они усеивали замшевое августовское небо так густо, словно сквозь крохотные отверстия, высверленные в лампе-тыкве, пробивался свет гигантской свечи. Тусклой широкой лентой тек Млечный Путь, извиваясь прямо над головой, заваливался куда-то вбок, и пропадал за коньком крыши.

Кили сидел, болтая одной ногой, чиркая большим пальцем по шероховатым доскам пола. Когда надоело — вытянул ногу, устроившись на широком парапете. Положил на колено подбородок.

Ну, надо же — пять лет прошло. Пол-срока.

Засунув палец под самодельный браслет из синих стеклышек, одно с белым глазком — такие здесь продавались на каждом углу — бездумно крутил его туда-сюда, почесывая костяшкой два старых шрама на запястье.

А все равно по-твоему не вышло.

Спрыгнув на пол, потянулся к выключателю, гася свет во дворе и на веранде.

— Слушай, знаешь что — пожалуй, на сегодня хватит. Иди-ка ты спать. Мне завтра рано вставать на работу. Вернусь домой — тогда и поговорим.

* * *

— Нет, Торин. Нет. И хватит про одно и то же. Сам знаешь — здесь на сто миль вокруг одни козы да работяги у меня на шахте. Ребенку нужно общаться со сверстниками. С белыми сверстниками. И образование нормальное — я что, через год должен буду отдать его в интернат при посольстве в Анкаре?

— Образование... Бог мой, кто это говорит? Я, что же, номером ошибся?

— Кончай острить. Я все сказал. Как только кончится сезон — мы возвращаемся в Штаты.

— Ладно, как знаешь. Дело твое. В конце концов — может, ты и прав. Эй, где ты? Я тебя не вижу. Опять помехи?

— Да здесь я, здесь, — подхватив укатившийся со стола карандаш, Кили выпрямился и поправил экран. — Вчера гроза в горах была. Опять молния попала в вышку. Хорошо, что своих электриков, наконец, завели  — давно было пора — починили за пару часов. А то из города не дозовешься, сидели бы опять без интернета всю неделю.

— Тогда я к пятнице решу, и Сьюзен пришлет тебе резюме, кого можно поставить на замену. Глянь там как следует, не поленись — решать надо быстро. Как тебе Марк?

— Который? Из балтиморского офиса, что ли? Ну уж нет.

— Чего так? Тогда Камински. Он давно ноет, что ему холодно в Сиэтле, вот и погреется вместо тебя на этом курорте.

— Нет, не хочу, — Кили решительно тряхнул головой, одновременно прислушиваясь к заливистому собачьему лаю внизу, перемежаемому яростными детскими воплями. Привстав, глянул в окно. Ну, так и есть: Руг вывалил Филиппа в пыль и, отчаянно грохоча завалившейся на бок тележкой, победно несся по двору, путаясь в упряжи и длинных оглоблях, задевая ими то за бочку для воды, то за собственную будку, где он целый день безуспешно пытался укрыться от жары и от приставучего мальчишки, назначившего себя сегодня царем Дарием. Толкнув раму, строго прикрикнул сверху:

— Фил, оставь пса в покое. И не ори так — ты мешаешь мне работать.

Шмыгнув носом, тот поправил съехавший на бок плащ и, отыскав меч и корону, поплелся по двору собирать высыпавшиеся из колесницы сокровища покоренных греков.

Кили вернулся к монитору. Сделав вид, что не замечает саркастической улыбки Торина, продолжил как ни в чем не бывало:

— Я Людвига думаю оставить вместо себя.

— Что? Этого фашиста? Ты же сам говорил, что местные его терпеть не могут.

— Ну и что? — пожал плечами Кили. — Зато он отлично знает свое дело. И потом — все не так плохо. Они уже привыкли друг к другу. Почти.

Услышав через незакрытое окно новый грохот и тревожное ворчание собаки, заторопился:

— Все Торин, мне пора. Давай, до связи.

— Эй, погоди. Ты где осесть-то думаешь?

— Как — где? В Чикаго.

— Ну, слава Богу. А то я уже не знал, чего и думать про тебя, — одобрительно покивал. Помолчав мгновенье, рискнул продолжить. 

Как там она?

— Лучше. Гораздо лучше. Мы даже теперь можем отпускать Тангюль на ночь домой. И днем она иногда не приезжает.

— Вот видишь. Может, обойдется.

— Может. Хотя, вообще-то вряд ли.

— Ну, все же целый год прошел. Ты документы подписал?

— Да, съездили. Как раз вчера.

— Ох, Кили, зря ты так спешишь. Может, стоило еще подумать...

— Давай заткнись об этом, а? Я сам прекрасно разберусь, что и когда мне делать.

— И все-таки. Опека — это тебе не...

— Торин, я сказал — не начинай. Я знаю все, что ты мне сейчас скажешь. Слышал уже миллион раз. Давай, до скорого. Завтра созвонимся. И насчет Людвига — подумай.

Отключившись, Кили закрыл скайп, чтобы больше никто сегодня не дергал, и вновь выглянул в окно. Начало темнеть. Филипп, оставив Руга в покое, переключил свое внимание на последний подарок, купленный вчера в Анкаре — новенький игрушечный арбалет. Тот был почти как настоящий — красивый, в меру тяжелый для пятилетки, с латунными накладками на полированном деревянном ложе. К нему прилагались короткие толстые болты. Слава Богу, на присосках.

Прислонив к цветочной кадке мишень, мальчишка сосредоточенно целился, выставив вперед одну ногу и выпятив живот.

— Правей бери. И выше. Вот. А теперь жми. Отлично, молодец!

Кили постоял еще, опершись локтями на подоконник, посмотрел, как тот стреляет, попадая раза три из десяти. Изведя все болты, мальчик задрал голову и спросил, глядя в освещенное окно второго этажа:

— Я есть хочу. Где мама?

— Раз хочешь — иди в дом. Я сейчас спущусь.

«И правда — где? Давно пора бы ей вернуться» — он быстро сбежал по лестнице и прошел в кухню. Проигнорировав яростное «Я сам!», подпихнул сосредоточенно карабкавшегося на высокий стул Филиппа под зад, и открыл холодильник. Яйца, молоко, вчерашняя лазанья... Отлично. Яичницу жарить лень, так что:

— Шоколадные хлопья с молоком будешь?

— А мама не наругает?

— А мы не скажем ей. Вот вернулась бы к ужину сама — тогда бы и ругалась.

— Давай.

Через несколько минут, сосредоточенно запихивая в рот разбухшие в молоке хлопья, неразборчиво промычал:

— Пьо ау акаы...

Кили, не обратив внимание на эту словесную кашу, продолжал рассеянно смотреть в планшет, прихлебывая пиво из бутылки.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Филипп повторил:

— Акаы пьо ау...

Затем, сердито глянув из под насупленных бровей, зажмурился и ударил ложкой по молоку в тарелке. Шоколадные волны взметнулись вверх, выплеснулись на стол и на рубашку. Кили вздрогнул и поднял на него глаза.

— А? Ты что творишь, засранец?

С трудом проглотив слипшийся во рту ком, мальчишка вновь повторил, уже внятно:

— Я говорю — про папу расскажи мне.

— Что рассказать? Я уже сто раз тебе рассказывал все, что знал.

— Расскажи еще. Мама говорила — вы были лучшими друзьями.

— Почему же — были? Мы и сейчас... друзья, — чуть запнувшись, произнес Кили, делая большой глоток из бутылки.

— А он скоро вернется?

— Да я же говорил тебе — как только закончится секретная программа подготовки к полету на межгалактическую станцию, так его сразу и освободят... отпустят, то есть... В общем, он домой приедет.

— А она длинная?

— Кто?

— Программа эта.

— Да как сказать. Лет пять. Или даже десять. А, может, и меньше. Все, жуй быстрей, мойся и ложись. А я пойду-ка маме позвоню.

— Бассейн ты когда починишь? Ведь обещал еще вчера.

— Наглец. А ну-ка, быстро марш наверх. Чтоб через полчаса лежал в постели, понял?

Выйдя на веранду, набрал номер. Телефон не отвечал. Постоял немного, вглядываясь в темноту, потом поднялся к себе. Сделал пару бесцельных кругов по комнате, притормозил у стола. По привычке подвернув ногу, сел в кресло, стал проверять почту. Минут через сорок оторвался от экрана, встал и подошел к окну. Толкнув раму, вдохнул воздух южной ночи — сухой, теплый, без влаги и прохлады. Где-то далеко, там, где начинались горы, низко над горизонтом пульсировала алым яркая точка. Спутник? Самолет? Да что-то больно низко.

Рассеянно всматриваясь в даль, вновь стал набирать номер Тау.

За последний месяц она словно очнулась. Явно пошла на поправку. Играла с сыном, сама справлялась с нехитрыми делами — хотя Тангюль по-прежнему была рядом, готовая помочь во всем. И даже стала улыбаться.

Глянул на время в телефоне — почти девять. Да где ж она, в конце концов? Сказала ведь — поедет прокатиться, всего на час-другой.

Вновь поднял глаза к окну. Алая точка точкой быть перестала. Распухла, расползлась по далекому отрогу ярким огненным языком, стекая вниз, в степь, и карабкаясь наверх, туда, где проходило шоссе, ведущее в город.

Пожар там, что ли? Гоняют же, как дикие, неужели кто-то навернулся с обрыва? Или опять траву случайно подожгли, идиоты?  
Вдруг выпрямился, вцепившись пальцами в раму. Закусил обветренную верхнюю губу.

Шоссе... Да, так и есть. С обрыва.

Выйдя в коридор, как слепой, сделал несколько шагов и медленно толкнул дверь в комнату Тау.

Огляделся. Он здесь почти не бывал. Лекарства на столе, на туалетном столике. На прикроватной тумбочке. Чисто, прибрано, все вещи явно на тех местах, что отвела для них хозяйка. Кроме большой черной папки, уложенной поперек белого покрывала. Сверху — маленький сложенный вдвое листок.

Сначала потянул к себе папку. Ничего интересного. Он видел ее вчера у нотариуса в Анкаре, когда подписывал бумаги по опекунству. И сам же потом кинул на заднее сиденье машины.

Развернул записку. Совсем не густо — всего-то на две фразы и хватило.

«Не ври Филиппу про меня, как врешь ему про Фили. И прости, что угробила твой байк».

Постояв, тихо вышел из комнаты. Из соседней немедленно донеслось:

— Ну где ты там? Я уже лег. Ты почитаешь мне сегодня?

Толкнул дверь.

— Что почитаешь?

— Вот, — сунул ему какую-то книжку с сиреневым слоном на обложке.

Одеяло свисало почти до пола. Сидевший посреди кровати Филипп озадаченно разглядывал пижамные штаны, надетые наизнанку.  
Кили осторожно присел рядом. Машинально перекидывая жесткий картон, вновь посмотрел в окно. Из детской гор было не видно.  
Филипп вдруг перестал терзать штаны и поднял на него глаза:

— А когда у папы закончится эта его программа — мы поедем к нему? Да?

— Обязательно.

— Не врешь? Пообещай.

— Я обещаю, детка. Точно.


	53. Chapter 53

Ох все эти слюнявые бредни о воображаемом конце срока, который – как рай небесный! "Вот выйдешь – и?.." Фили покачал головой, низко склонившись над книгой. Со своей пятнашкой пускать слюни на такое отдаленное и мифологическое будущее – чисто подросток, дрочащий на рок-звезду. И все это – по сотому разу, как жвачка – все эти фольклорные темы с приставкой сомнительной вероятности "а если".

В тюремном языке есть еще такая грамматическая форма – время гадательное.

  
Фили с коротким стоном потер разбитую переносицу – изобретательный мозг закидывался то вправо, то влево, не собираясь продираться дальше второго абзаца в статье. И вообще-то – с налету не припомнить, было ли в богатой учебной практике что-нибудь скучнее, запутаннее коммерческой экспертизы финансовых преступлений. ***** Усилие мысли приподнимало крышу над черепной коробкой, а мертвый груз терминологии безжалостно давил сверху – и на веки тоже.

Внезапно стал резко слышен многоголосый гул, который сознание обычно превращало в белый шум – словно включили сотню радиоприемников одновременно. Фили каждый раз вспоминал, как сначала этот гул просто сводил его с ума, пропитывал сны, мысли, ночью заставлял вздрагивать от каждого шороха соседа по камере. Как потом, после долгих месяцев арктической тишины в одиночке строгого блока, после сжимающихся вокруг серых стен и исписанной шахматными партиями стопки бумаги на столе, он вышел в общий зал, и многоструйный поток моментально смыл его с места. А резкий тычок между лопаток был всего лишь триггером – колоссальной драки, отголоски которой сверкали в нимбе над его головой до сих пор, постаревшие участники плотоядно облизывались, смакуя воистину раблезианские детали побоища, захватившего не только их юнит, но даже несколько блоков.

Стыдоба, да и только.

Сейчас – из телевизора врывались драматически нагруженные голоса мексиканского сериала в трехсот семнадцати сериях – но, по крайней мере, все крикливые латиносские рты были молча приоткрыты в переживательном порыве. Негры не превышали обычных децибел, а вот с белыми – еще гаже – даже глупый шепоток намертво впиявливался в мозг.

Хуже всего было это – из-за невозможности ни за что ухватить – убогая физиологичность всех жизненных мотиваций и еще более унылая ее реализация. Не просто скучно, а скучно до тошноты, как будто укачивает.

Фили с изумлением посмотрел на блеклую книгу – та невольно внушала уважение своими телепатическими способностями. Их нелюбовь к друг другу была очевидно взаимной.

Правая часть головы занудно болела, сбоку на лбу набряк и распирал синяк. Фили еще раз крепко пообещал себе не спарринговаться испаноговорящими малолетками. Как и все они, Мигель мгновенно вскипел и перелился через край. Нет ничего проще, чем вывести из себя мучачо: просто продолжай смеяться и шутить, довольно мягко, Фили было несложно – вроде поначалу казалось, что задел вскользь, а теперь… теперь очевидно, что даже нокаут того не стоил.

Фили поглаживает лицо руками, вместе с глубокой недоуменной бороздой посередине лба. Пальцы, все в бесчувственной мозольной корке, скорее угадывают, чем осязают густую щетину, бархатную нежность скул и тонкий мелкоскладчатый пергамент век. Горячий отек на виске, шуршащий коротко-стриженным медно-золотым волосом. Скрученный галуном узор шрама ближе к затылку, по краю среди недлинных кудрей.

Мужественно покосившись в книгу, Фили сразу же натыкается на «аудиторские проверки бюджетов федеральных исправительных учреждений с долевым участием частного капитала более 30% отличаются от таковых проверок учреждений с суммарным частным участием от 30 до 50% процентов...» — и короткий стон отчаяния побеждает муки совести на раз: книжка не слишком нежно полетела на стол.

Если не сопротивляться, и это стало понятно немедленно, без всяких полицейских знаний о тюремной психологии, сразу же засосет во все болота – байки, банды, татухи, свары, тотальное отрицалово.

И он сопротивлялся. Да еще как!

Позади полгода в наркотическом дурмане – в Супермаксе ****** , Колорадо же, осталась тетрадь с впечатлениями. Даже названий половины не знал до этого, коп, тоже мне. Но честно перепробовал все. Игры – везло целый год, сухой остаток куда значительней тетради. Везло так отчаянно, нагло, самозабвенно, что, в конце концов, ирландские наци проломили ему за жульничество голову табуретом.

В позапрошлом году они с Алехандро Длинноносым принялись переводить Лорку в рамках программы взаимного языкового обогащения. Мозг булькал совсем уж жидкой субстанцией, грозившей вылиться за пределы обиталища. Сейчас от Лорки, утекши сквозь сито памяти, осталась лишь пара темных сонетов.

Мигель, достойно очухавшись, притащился почтительно греть уши о любого, пытающегося наладить диалог с Золотым. Одних кликух с десяток поналепили, не меньше. Блин, пятнадцать лет разницы, пятнадцать! Между вот этим взрослым кабаном и мной. Мог бы быть моим сыном, папаша его точно не старше меня. Но блин – это внезапно – пятнадцать!

Длинноносый давно утек в сторону центрального выхода, свободный, как ветер, вместо со своими Лорками и Педро Паламо на стяге, самый малахольный из всех мексиканцев, не исключая Алекса.

Фили поморщился, как от зубной боли, вспоминая это насквозь пропитанное долгом и злобой свидание – единственное свидание за прошедшие восемь лет. С едва не убитым им человеком, честным и правильным настолько, что Фили ощутил всю несуразность, что именно он жив. Не Канарис, не безымянный охранник, не сотни тысяч других страждущих и ни в чем невиновных. Хоть Алекc и слова не сказал.

Они менялись: мимолетные друзья, смертельные враги, гниды, раздражавшие до зубного скрежета, сомнительные знакомства – все сносило непрерывным течением – чередой освобождений, чередой ужесточения режима, чередой усугубленных до пожизненного, до смертной камеры. Выходишь – доносится эхом, не сразу – зарезали, перевели в одиночку, расстрел при сопротивлении, умер в больничке.

Весь мир стал какой-то жалостью, а единственным отвоеванным в нем роскошеством – возможность делать и говорить то, что считаешь нужным. На двери его с Антоном камеры висел выцветший бубновый король.

Фили сел ровнее, покачивая ногой, привычно прищурился.

Непонятно, когда это началось, он даже не отследил начало конца: когда сходил с ума в одиночке Супермакса, ожидая наматывания срока еще два раза на руку? Или когда его, полуживого, неадекватного, почти успокоившегося в уютной тьме депрессии, вытащил в светлую комнату Джо, и издевательски легко развалил все его полуторалетние усилия не спятить на строгаче одним простым указанием перевести обратно во Флоренс ******* на общий? Как он обматерил тогда этого благодетеля, как полегчало! Хоть логика настаивала на концепции стыда, все существо яростно отвергало любые попытки оправданий: нельзя бесцеремонно плясать по человеку в кованых сапогах, и не догадываться об этом.

Может после того, как черные ребята из "Южного конца", не обремененные чувством чести, вдесятером зажали его, оглоушенного, через жалких полторы недели после выламывания из Супермакса, и так же, всемером, по очереди, опустили в общем туалете – никто не забыл расстрела в порту – а трое не успели, и зарезать его тоже не удалось – пробилась охрана, пытавшаяся все это время остановить белых наци и байкеров, рвавших к нему на помощь?

Или когда он бегал по пустому бетонному бассейну выгульного двора, задрав голову во всегда темное, тесное небо – изученное в прямоугольнике слепого окна его камеры – тюрьма была переполнена невероятно, гулял он почему-то всегда ночью – лишь из-за этого сквозь вонь дезинфектантов летом и гарь от котельной зимой ветер доносил студеную свежесть снега, или запашистый порыв бушующей весны?

Когда невыносимая в детстве скука превратилась в содержание жизни?

Или здесь, где можно любоваться горами, за годы привыкнуть к смене красок на их остистых боках, и ежедневной игре света. Встретить огромную луну, выплывающую прямо на руки над половиной горизонта – такую яркую и грозную, и, одновременно, развернувшись к ней спиной, наблюдать розово-синее море облаков, будто из суфлерской будки подсвеченное зашедшим за край земли солнцем – оранжевым поздне-осенним яблоком?

Неважно, когда это началось. Просто в какой-то момент пришло – как эта вспышка про пятнадцать лет – он перестал ждать. Глупо было вообще ждать, абсолютная ересь – ну чего? Насмехаться над самим собой – да и только. Кристализованная ерунда. Какого чуда? В то самое, единственное свидание, как только ему объявили про посетителя — ну конечно невозможно, но дышать нечем, и руки – ледяные до локтя. До тех пор, пока Алекс не говорит последние слова и не уходит. Каждый день – по чуть-чуть, что-нибудь. Письмо – вон почта всем пришла, его журналы. Звонок – Бофур, сестра – всем не о чем разговаривать, они так – постучать рефлекторно по стенке аквариума. А у рыбки – сердце в горле и голодные боли.

И как-то вдруг это ожидание, эта натянутая струна истончилась и исчезла внезапно, когда он заметил, там ничего уже не осталось, никакой надежды – все ровно.

И тут надо же было! – опять Джо. Этот нахальный благотворитель, из худшей породы уверенных в бездоказательной правоте.

— Он хороший, — просто запало в ухо, привычно подбиравшее испанские фразы. Именно с ними, а не с белыми припадочными засранцами было проще всего. Проще всего самому по себе.

Засмеялся Падре – в семинарии он никогда не был, да и в церкви – лет тридцать пять назад, на первом и последнем причастии, а воровал в рясе лихо, и у своих:

— Добрый? Он дважды выламывался из одиночки! За доброту конечно, чо уж!

Правда.

— Он газеты склеивал, по листу в день, получился кирпич, об пол выточил заточку и порезал пять сальватручо ******** и охранника.

Почти правда.

— Он чистый – ни одной картинки!

— Да ладно!

Правда.

— Хуком слева уебал Моретти.

Херня, обширный инфаркт.

Ржание играющих в покер:

— Мигель сегодня почти воскрес.

— Отъебись, парень влюбился, смотри?

— А лицо?

— Это его свои отхуярили, айриш-наци, слыхал о таких? К титану приложили…

Фили съелозил задницей со стола, и ушел к тому самому титану, подбрасывая сахар в кружке. Достаточно потрачено, чтобы еще слушать про себя всю беззастенчивую херню. Чувств, кроме самых теплых, титан у Фили не вызывал.

На телефонах-автоматах висели все те же, прописавшиеся пару лет назад, мартышки, а вокруг шакалило стадо подхалимов, рассчитывавших на минутку, если доминирующая особь решит поссать.

Блок и так был переполнен, а когда к ним начали, одну за другой, подселять цветные банды, авторитетам пришлось сильно подзакрутить гайки, иначе обшарпанное здание тюрьмы начало бы разваливаться в три раза быстрее.

Когда человеку нечего терять – то есть абсолютно – он начинает говорить странные вещи – то, что в самом деле думает. А потом и говорить перестает. И бесконечное количество времени – это важно. Просрать последний, единственный шанс, так же, как проебал остальное – достаточно уже.

Но что странно…

… после форсмажорной подготовки к тюремному чемпионату, побоксировав на анаболиках, Фили понадобилось срочно присесть с острой болью слева в груди. И еще – потрясая чемпионским поясом. И еще – когда врач честно признал, что водитель ритма – слишком дорогостоящая для заключенного операция. Даже если у вас есть деньги. Не положено.

Случайно оказалось – любое, самое легкое касание, затухающий солнечный образ – был самым лучшим пейсмекером, заставляющим мотор сильнее работать в гулком корпусе – эхо отзывалось громче, кончики ушей пылали. Работало – без сбоев, без угасания даже через восемь лет.

* * *

И этот вызов прямо перед закрытием камер на ночь неспроста, и тщательный шмон.

Он уже так привык к «Грамсу», за восемь-то лет. Как будто женился. "Ну так оно и есть, только замуж вышел," – Педро Муэртэ, у которого фамилии не было вообще, ни документов, лишь обширное пузо и воинственные усы, как у терьера – ржал. Они тогда полтора года вообще только и делали, что хохотали. Это было заразно, Фили в жизни столько не веселился. Потом Педро на прогулке зарезал вьетнамец – за отличную, кстати, шутку — и все прервалось.

Патрик многозначительно глянул на него перед выходом – ну еще бы – подельник рискует завтра проснуться на другом конце Штатов – где-нибудь в Нью-Йоркском МСМ.

Да ладно, коммуникатор можно в любой жопе пронести, да здравствует интернет!

Таскают тебя по неизвестным законам тюремной логистики, как дрова. Ну, это и со свободными людьми случается на вольной жизни. Обстоятельства – называется.

Ожидая в решетчатом тамбуре, пока отомкнут коридорную дверь, Фили равнодушно разглядывал город трехъярусных коек для краткосрочников в общем зале – он как-то зависал на третьем этаже – там есть легкое ощущение свободного пространства. И руки можно по обе стороны свесить во сне.

Джо покрылся густой сетью морщин и поседел.

— О’Нил?

— Килограмм пластита в машине.

Когда играешь в шахматы и переводишь, главное – найти ту самую комбинацию, при которой текст не лажает, а игра оказывается – в твою пользу. Тот единственный ход из десятка, или слово правильное. Оно как пазл встает на нужное место. И так – каждый ход, каждое слово. Число вилок бесконечно, но можно просмотреть вероятные. Два с половиной года в одиночестве – и веер готовых партий на руках.

Есть одна незадача – часто правильный ход – единственный, а любой другой — ведет сразу же или нет – к катастрофе, к мертворожденному пересказу содержимого.

— И меня еще не взрезали от уха до уха? Сделку?

Шах был бы, если он завязался с Эль Эм, с их богатым картелем – они ФБР ничего не спускали. Сдал бы им все каналы отсюда и до Лимы. Попробуй тронь.

Джо не стал ни садиться, ни подходить близко – лишь закинул руки за спину, сцепил их в замок.

— Еще раз послать меня нахуй я тебе не доставлю удовольствия. Апелляцию твою рассмотрели, начальнику тюрьмы ваши махинации с профсоюзом уже поперек горла, так что досрочное. Прямо завтра, в камеру не вернешься.

Как воздушной волной ударило – в ушах мгновенно застучала кровь, занемели пальцы.

Апелляция.

Которой он не писал.

Где? Где этот просмотренный ход.

Тяжело оперся разбитыми кулаками о стол.

Джо смотрел на него почти с жалостью – он откинулся к стене и прижал к ней ладони с идеальными тупыми ногтями, поблескивавшими, как полированные ракушки.

— Мальчик, ты не слишком ли занесся в добродетели? Бери свои документы и проваливай, параноик.

Восемь лет в заложниках, восемь! Параноик... Фили дышит тяжело, навалившись на прямые руки: Джо обходит его по дуге, кинув на стол тяжелую пачку.

Он двоих бы убил собственными руками – Джо и О’Нила.

Хлопает дверь, поворачивается ключ. Фили обваливается в металлическое кресло и притягивает по исцарапанном пластику уже выплаченные тридцать серебренников. Заламинированные.

Так и есть – Филипп Дуринсон.

Здравствуй, Рип ван Винкль.

\-----------------------------------

 ***** \- в рамках борьбы с тюремным произволом Фили вместе с профсоюзом изучает законодательство, чтобы помогать заключенным составлять жалобы и всячески отстаивать их права.

 ****** \- К югу от Колорадо Спрингс находятся несколько тюрем, одна из которых Super Maximum Security (ADX) - единственная тюрьма полностью такого уровня охраны в США. Туда попадают террористы, шпионы, преступники, сидевшие в Max Security и убившие кого-то в тюрьме и т.д. Тюрьма полностью находится под землей, на поверхности только вентиляция. Большинство заключенных 23 часа в сутки сидят в одиночных камерах 2,1 х 3,7 метра; кровать, стул и стол сделаны из бетона. Оставшееся в их распоряжении время (один час) они уединённо проводят в отдельных комнатах, где можно заниматься физическими упражнениями или просто прогуливаться. Также есть возможность позаниматься в пустом плавательном бассейне. Заключённые редко видят друг друга и прямо общаются только со своим тюремщиком.

 ******* \- Исправительная тюрьма максимально строгого режима исполнения наказаний (Administrative Maximum Facility (ADX)), США — тюрьма супер-максимальной безопасности во Флоренсе (Колорадо).

 ******** \- Mara Salvatrucha (Ма́ра Сальватру́ча, что на сленге значит «бригада сальвадорских бродячих муравьёв», или MS-13) — хорошо организованная международная преступная группировка; одна из самых жестоких, многочисленных и быстрорастущих уличных банд Центральной и Северной Америки, которая активно действует на территории нескольких стран (прежде всего, в США, Мексике, Сальвадоре, Гондурасе и Гватемале). 


	54. Chapter 54

Вся мощь огня, бесчувственного к стонам,  
весь белый свет, одетый серой тенью,  
тоска по небу, миру и мгновенью  
и новый вал ударом многотонным.

Кровавый плач срывающимся тоном,  
рука на струнах белого каленья  
и одержимость, но без ослепленья,  
и сердце в дар - на гнезда скорпионам.

Таков венец любви в жилище смуты,  
где снишься наяву бессонной ранью  
и сочтены последние минуты,

и несмотря на все мои старанья  
ты вновь меня ведешь в поля цикуты  
крутой дорогой горького познанья.

                                    Ф.Г.Лорка, из "Сонетов темной любви"

 

 

\- Пап, что это?

Фили, оторвавшись от потрошения пачки с печеньем – только крошки летели во все стороны, свинство, конечно, но когда еще выдастся время поесть - только за счет сна? – торопливо взглянул. Прихлебывая злодейски черный кофе, повертел, шурша, бумажный огрызок в пальцах:

\- Можно выкинуть.

Отстраненное воркование Фила никого уже не обманывало:

\- Это ты писал?

\- Переводил.

\- Это о чем?

Ему ведь тринадцать лет. Почти тринадцать. Еще полгода и… так легко забыть, как будто про себя.

\- Пап?

\- В школу не опаздываешь?

Мальчик, обреченно вздохнув, передал свою ношу Фили. Потом расправил на столе замятый листок двумя руками, словно касался чего-то очень дорогого. Словно хотел запечатлеть ровные строчки с корявыми буквами на ладонях. Погладил их молча. Строптиво.

Как будто тот Фили, что стремительно доедал одной рукой, вытряхивая крошки из короткой бороды, и тот, что наносил эти иероглифические послания, были разными людьми. Совсем разными – первого Фил недолюбливал, перед вторым – преклонялся, едва переводя дыхание от восторга.

Были б стихи понятнее, обожание поуменьшилось, может.

Фили поморщился – так было не всегда.

И осень тем годом - вдруг всплыло неожиданно - была изумительной. Первая осень в Вайоминге. Он был под дых оглоушен пространством, движением и красками. Она навалилась на него цветастой подушкой, душила ощущениями, лезла в рот, нос, глаза и уши, заставляя вновь заработавшее сердце захлебываться, сбоить и биться панически в горле от полноты жизни. Может тогда и записал перевод по памяти, на случайно пришпиленном к холодильнику клочке.

Осень ослепила ледяными дождями, прекрасными лишь первые три минуты под открытым небом. Они, да удивительно липкая грязь на джексоновской стороне заповедника, бурные осенние работы в скукоживающийся день – все оседало в теле, придавало физической реальности плотность, пришпиливало к земле. Да так, что думать приходилось лишь о стертой седлом заднице, скисших, холодных перчатках, мокрых вторую декаду, о бесконечно обновляющемся, как волшебный кашеварный горшочек, списке обходческих дел.

Он только кинул на пол седло, и остановился в отупении, всей кожей ощущая сырую одежду, облепившую его, подобно привидению из болотной ряски.

Скрежет и шуршание по двери не прервали оцепенения внутрь себя. На пороге искали несуществующий звонок.

А вот стук – да, оживил. В серой размытой рамке дождя недовольно ежился Дилан – всеми своими нездоровыми телесами, влажно колыхавшими серо-зеленый дождевик из новозеландской клеенки. В одной руке у него был зонт, другая – сжимала обширную пачку толстых конвертов, семафорящих красными официальными печатями. Ограбил его почтовый ящик.

Дилан потряс корреспонденцией, раздраженно протянул ее в распахнутую дверь. Стопка полетела на пол, собирая жидкие грязные росчерки.

\- Ты и телефон не проверял?

\- Я в Йеллоустоуне лес маркировал.

\- О Господи. Так ты вообще не в курсе!..

Толстяк, расплескивая лужи, прошлепал до стонущей калитки, отпихнул ее в раздражении.

Дождь падал и на Саляма, лениво выбравшегося из-под крыльца, тек по его мокрому меху. Они с Фили заторможено переглянулись, не моргая. Пока Дилан не открыл дверцу машины.

И всему настал конец – от разряда электрошокера, выводящего из приятной, беззаботной комы, из теплого эмбрионального покоя.  
Они словно поменялись местами. Фили смотрел в молодое зеркало: как растворяется предвкушение, обрывается в сине-зеленых глазах ожидание, волна горького разочарования искривляет знакомый – его собственный – прихотливый изгиб верхней губы.  
Через полтора года с небольшим на пороге этого же дома он встретил Дилана с предписанием опеки, и шерифа Джоди, и миссис Грант, расчетливо выдвинутую вперед, миротворческим крейсером в Персидском заливе. Он едва опустил дробовик к полу, для того, чтобы, вырвав из неловких пальцев бумагу, вскинуть скобу, досылая патрон. Они попятились – всю жизнь провели в глухомани, инстинктивно.

Все ведь действительно было плохо. Просто хуже некуда.

Это ведь всегда на последней странице счастливый отец находит своего бедного, брошенного ребенка. Книга закрывается и?... два незнакомца настороженно разглядывают друг друга.

Все справедливо – никто у него не спрашивал. Даже совесть осталась бы чиста – сам написал опекуну, сам расхлебывай.

Все правильно – какое теперь опекун имеет отношение к ребенку. И так одолжение сделал, старался как мог.

Поступок – последствия. Все верно, нужен урок не знавшему отказа – лишь бы отстал, и абсолютно брошенному мальчику.

С которым они молчали неделями.

Который сидел в интернете целыми днями.

Не обращал на него внимания.

Бросался с кулаками, стоило выкинуть айпад в окно.

Испугано обнимал в сером рассвете: «Фили, ты так кричал во сне!»

Гулял по городу, пытался улететь в Чикаго.

Рыдал у него на коленях, глухой ночью, на зассаной постели много, много раз.

Написал Кили письмо, моля забрать.

Наставил себе синяков, сходил к школьному врачу.

И врал, и слонялся по дому, маясь бездельем.

Бестолковый, сломанный. Как бутон, проглядывающий через сомкнутые лепестки обещанной, но несбыточной красотой.

И как он вцеплялся, дыша через раз, сзади в его штанины, наступал на голые пятки, стараясь не толкнуть руку с дробовиком – когда они пришли.

Сидел потом, обнадеженный лживым предположением, возможностью уехать. К доброму королю, что не знает о страданиях бедняков, но ждет, чтобы облобызать и утешить. К Кили... Тянулся, вперед, немножко извиняясь. И обмяк, непривычно бездействуя в полном отчаянии: не знал, что делать с жестоко подаренной ему Фили огромной глыбой правды.

Неужели и вправду мой улыбчивый, открытый ангел с огромным жарким сердцем – беломраморная итальянская статуя?.. Значит я ошибался? Нет границ милосердию, но есть граница любви – там где оправдание слабости переходит в оправдание трусости. Когда можно сожалеть, но помочь – никак.

Легче стало только за двести километров от дома, когда они лежали, спинами друг к другу, в темной палатке, в лагере лесорубов, каждому из которых дела не было ни до кого вовсе.

Над входом, и их головами, в прожженную прореху пронзительно светили звезды. Луна словно качалась в потоках морозного воздуха, стекавшего с отрогов гор. Молчание не было враждебным, его пригласили недоумение с одиночеством, и теперь оба трио – каждое в своей голове, кружились в безмолвном закольцованном танце.

Утром, по раскисшей равнине, они перебрались верхом через ручей. Весеннее солнце, неяркое, еще не разошлось, лучи его не грели даже в упор.

И такая была вокруг безмятежная красота, что сердце от нее словно сжало изнутри большой безжалостной рукой.

Встретились взглядами – полегчало, прекрасное перестает душить, стоит поделиться избытком.

И хорошо было две недели. Как отпуск. Как выход из тюрьмы.

А потом – все обратно, черной отдачей. Все, совершенно. Молчание, ложь, скука – все это не было уже чем-то существенным. Как мутный бульон. Как сальная пленка от частого лапанья.

Как-то они ехали к индейским территориям на севере – и место по себе не самое веселое – в трейлере, набитом лошадьми. Трейлер стонал, предчувствуя разгрузку на бойне в Саскачеване.

Фил поглядывал на него украдкой. Часто.

\- Почему они везут их в Канаду?

\- В Штатах запретили убивать лошадей, - Фили через голову переглянулся с мрачным водителем фуры и безропотно протянул ему пачку. Траспорт из их заповедника с тройкой бизонов, уехал на новую родину три дня назад, приходилось побираться по дорогам следом.

\- Но они же едут на бойню!

Фили кивнул – все так и должно было кончится. Лживые снулые глаза цвета затертого изумруда распахнулись и замерли, дыша зрачками. Шофер деликатно откашлялся. Да любой взрослый прекратил истязать в первую очередь самого себе. Быстренько избавился от дискомфорта, машинально. Какие-то там костыли в виде двенадцатилетнего ребенка подставить оправданием. И беседу удушить.

\- Если хозяин едет вместе с лошадью, она ничего не чувствует до самой смерти, - Фили смотрит прямо в глаза, но напряженно прислушивается к грохоту копыт по бортам трейлера и почти человеческим крикам и хрипам за стенкой – кого-то прижал непривязанный табун, жеребят уже наверняка задавили.

\- Чтоб я еще связался с этими тварями… - шофер сосредоточенно гнал, как сумасшедший.

* * *

А вот тухлый суп с рыбьими головами из директора школы, неизменного Джоди-шерифа, диких наглых детей, похожих на стадо напившихся мартышек – плескался между островами их путешествий. Каждый раз чалинье к твердой суше было сомнительно. И каждый раз, стоило им отправится куда-нибудь подальше – срабатывало наверняка.

На длинных пляжах Фриско они оставили две босые цепочки следов – одинаковых, чуть косолапых. Фил смеялся, вернувшись к ним сбоку. Закидывал назад голову и хохотал, а Фили хмурился. Ведь нельзя поверить, что выключатель обратно щелкнет, стоит им пересечь границу штата.

Он часто вздыхал – сны и педагогические легенды о магическом перевоспитании подкрадывались к нему наяву. На то они и брехня. Что-то произошло давно, из-за чего этот ребенок был – как проскальзывающий стартер, искра, не хватающая зажигание.

* * *

Через год у них были три недели отпуска – чудесные три недели в северном Китае, в бизоньем заповеднике, у коллег по разведению лошадей Прежевальского, среди плоской, как стол, степи.

В итоге все три закончились в разрушенном землетрясением Тибете, в медленно сползающей по склону глинобитной домушке – штабе спасателей. Сверху, увязав в тугие матерчатые кули весь домашний скарб, спускались, придерживая скользящих яков, жители высокогорных деревень - те, которые выжили. Редко – те, кого они откопали из-под завалов. Недоверчиво вертели плоскими лицами с пятнами кирпичного румянца на скулах – множество мужчин, детей, и редкие фигуры женщин, нередко занимавших почетное место верхнего узла в куче.

Куда они ползли своей черепашьей скоростью было загадкой. Спросить – никто не спросил. По большей части, всех волонтеров заботило собственное отправление домой не позже, чем через четыре дня. Ожидали отъезда с нетерпением – и малость всего сделанного, и тихая покорность этих растерянных крестьян жгли невыносимо. Горы же как будто сняли шкуру, как змея – сползли вниз чулком, растрескались свежими пропастями, сделались голым скучным камнем, без единого зеленого перышка.

Пара старых скрюченных сосен еще оставалась в уцелевшей части старой деревни над их домом.

Когда Фили вернулся с врачом из английского спасательного отряда, действительно работавшим в долине через перевал, то сын смотрел на него такими же глазами – даже лучше - как в грузовозе смертников. Девушка родила, спустя двое мучительных суток, здорового мальчика, чья торчащая из влагалища синяя распухшая конечность не давала им покоя последние день и ночь. Теперь конечность лежала отдельно, ловко отрезанная местной повивальной бабкой. Без руки роды прошли стремительно, ребенок был совершенно жив. Бабку бил англичанин – все происходило без слов – роженица отстраненно молчала, два ее мужа наблюдали за врачом, младенец орал от боли в прижженной у самого плеча культе, Фили с тоской вспоминал Вайоминг, и дом, и безмолвное одиночество.

Под вечер мизансцена поменялась.

\- Что они будут с ним делать? – англичанина взялись, все-таки, отвезти два человека – до перевала, выдать ему там яка – и спускается пусть уж сам.

\- Голодом заморит. Скорее всего. Куда – у них мужиков и так толпа, а тут без руки, кому нужен. Да и дикие они. Еще и без дома, - врач был нервный худой тип в веснушках. – Не давайте денег, лучше заберите у нее ребенка, толку будет больше. Вы же видите, что за публика, сплошная антисанитария и невежество, - он ушел, пронзительно взвизгнув сухой деревянной дверью.

Младенец, по уши напичканный обезболивающим и снотворным, спал на столе. Мать его равнодушно перебирала косы, выплетая из них ленточки. Мужья, одинаковые, как даосские демоны, сидели в углу, в фотографической застывшей позе деревенского человека, обнаружившего цивилизацию. Несколько замурзанных детей осторожно крутились около них, не рискуя подойти к матери или затеять игры посреди комнаты.

\- Чего тебе?

\- Куда вы руку дели?

\- Боишься, будет за тобой гоняться по ночам?

Ничего, лишь нахмурился.

\- Да, это глупо было, извини.

\- Что с ним будет?

\- Ты же слушал.

\- Они его убьют?

Фили повернулся к нему всем телом, навстречу – так встречают прибой.

\- Так нельзя.

\- Послушай...

\- ...давай его возьмем. Папа.

Ах, вот оно как! Узнаю методы. Ладно, будут тебе вторые грабли.

\- Хорошо, - рот даже приоткрыл. – Я согласен. Только это будет полностью твоя тема. Учти – это не собака, не кошка и даже не взрослый человек. Я работаю, мы должны что-то есть. Ни ты, ни я не умеем обращаться с маленькими детьми. Скорее всего, тебе придется бросить школу. Минимум на год, или больше. Ты никогда не догонишь сверстников, об образовании тоже забудь. Если со мной что-то случится, - Фили постучал согнутым пальцем по груди, как раз по шраму в межреберье. – Ты будешь жить с тем опекуном, которого я тебе выберу. Про игры и свободное время с приятелями можешь даже не заикаться. Ну что, берем?

Он сейчас мог поклясться, что тумблер окончательно щелкнул в ту самую минуту: Фил слушал серьезно и внимательно, глядя ему в лицо: видно было, как ясным днем, что он все это приложил, померял и переполнился ужасом по самые раздутые зрачки:

\- Но мы же не можем...

\- Ты. Решать будешь ты.

Под его задницей тогда очень удачно оказался старый стол, и Фили сидел, мотая коричневым изляпанным тимберлейком.

Вся группа стекла вниз по склону – на повороте застрял древний грузовик с продуктами из гуманитарной помощи. В доме было запущенно и темновато, пахло старьем и плесенью.

\- Ты думаешь, все будет только плохо? Мне, и так?...

Нерешительность злит.

\- Власть решать нельзя кидать, как мячик. Так всегда – либо ты делаешь правильную и удобную для себя вещь, быстренько убиваешь совесть и живешь дальше с этим, либо ты делаешь то, чего требует совесть, но от этого плохо и мучительно. Доступно?  
Фил кидает лишь один маленький взгляд, короткий, на смуглого мальчика в застиранных пеленах. Тонкие полоски серой ткани, как на мумии. И снова смотрит на Фили.

А у Фили ощущение, что он спит. Что он под кайфом в одиночке Супермакса, смотрит спроецированный на голубой квадрат неба фильм-абстракцию. Понять бы, почему ему доступен лишь этот жанр.

\- Тут нет правильного ответа, они оба неприятные. За оба ты здорово поплатишься, - Фили щурится.

\- А что будет, если я, допустим, перестану им заниматься?

Мальчику твердости не занимать.

\- Тогда я действительно начну тебя бить, - в подтверждение Фили улыбается уголком рта. Хотя бы повод задуматься – и это ценно.

\- Хорошо, я согласен.

Фил отворачивается теперь и, положив продранные локти на стол, изучает младенца, безотрывно.

* * *

\- Дай я его подержу! – автобус еще не приехал, пара минут у них есть. Фили тяжело вздыхает – поверить он давно поверил, но вот утомляет эта преданная заботливость ничуть не меньше, чем сначала.

\- На, быстро обнял и пошел.

Что он для него – Фили смотрит на сына, склонившегося на младшим братом – игрушка, что-то вроде плюшевого медведя, тепло, единственный близкий, весь мир? – но точно: его самого гложет не спокойствие при взгляде на две близкие головы – смоляную чернь Тиама и легкое золото его собственных отраженных волос.

Будет отчаянно плохо – он сам обещал. И не раз. Но такое «плохо» - это как раз очень хорошо.


End file.
